If Only You Knew
by TheBookofTaste
Summary: Reeling from her broken engagement, Olivia Pope accepts an assignment in LA for her law firm. There she runs into the sexy, blue eyed architect she met at her cousin's wedding. She's not ready for a new relationship, but she agrees to a fling with Fitz while she's in LA. It is that fling that will change her life forever. **These characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**
1. Chapter 1

_May 2019 _

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III sat behind the antique cedar desk in his well appointed office on the fifteenth floor of the building that housed his family's high end real estate development company, Grant North America, in New York City. He had returned to the United States almost three months ago after working abroad for the past five years as an architectural design engineer on several GNA projects across Asia. He was happy to be home but was unsure of he wanted to do next. Taking on a new project was the next logical step, but lately he felt he was being pulled in a different direction.

When the Grant AsiaPac project was in the early stages of planning and negotiations, Fitz had declined to join the team. He was managing a large project for high tech luxury condos in downtown Los Angeles. It was routine, and any of the other architectural engineers on staff could have easily stepped in to take over until completion, but Fitz had another reason for staying.

Sitting back in his chair, Fitz closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered the reason. He could still see the big brown doe eyes that he could stare into forever, the pouty lips that he loved to kiss, the same pouty lips that had done wicked things to his body. Those were perhaps the happiest three months of his life.

He had taken a gamble, believing and hoping that their fling (her word) in Los Angeles meant more than just sex to her, just as it meant more to him. When she walked away, after her client's merger was complete, he was thrown into an emotional tailspin. Well, she didn't actually walk away. When she came to LA, and they started spending time together, she made it clear that although she was not interested or really ready for another relationship, she would spend time with him. And once her business concluded, they would part ways, no strings attached. If only it had been that easy.

Fitz had been left reeling, placing his social life on hold while waiting for her to call him and admit her true feelings. Then, he could tell her how much he loved her and wanted to share his life with her. He had given her time but two months after she left, and the condo project was complete, Fitz moved out of the house in the hills. He was still constantly checking his phone for her call and scrolling through his contacts for her name, but a sense of pride—stubborn pride—wouldn't let him tap her number. It was during those two months of no calls that Fitz changed his mind and decided to join the Grant AsiaPac team. He needed to get away, to clear his mind, and a four year project across Asia was the best way to do it.

A few weeks later Fitz sat in the airport's private waiting suite getting ready to board his flight to Singapore. When the suite attendant informed him that his flight was ready to board, Fitz looked down at his phone one last time before turning it off. After pocketing the device, he grabbed his leather weekender and walked to the waiting Gulfstream G650, deciding that he would continue to wait for her call, whenever it came, if it came.

After two years of working nonstop in Singapore and Malaysia, Fitz took a well earned three month break on the Indonesian island of Bali where he rented a small one bedroom villa on the beach in the town of Seminyak. With its poor and slow internet infrastructure, spotty cell service and frequent power outages during the rainy season, he was able to live off the grid. Only his family knew where he was and they knew not to contact him unless there was an emergency. He spent his days surfing, diving, kayaking, and motorbiking around the island sampling Balinese food from the small warungs, located off the beaten path. Fitz kept busy, the water and waves beckoning to him daily. He surfed and kayaked almost every day and all day, usually to the point of exhaustion. He wanted to be tired so he could sleep, so the dreams about a certain beautiful doe eyed lawyer with sexiest pouty lips, would not come. But after two and a half years of doing everything he could to forget her, he still reached out in the middle of the night only to find the place beside him empty. He could not get her out of his head or his heart.

Fitz left Bali physically rested and mentally exhausted but he was ready to tackle the Grant AsiaPac development projects in Thailand, Taiwan, Hong Kong and finally China. His work became his life. He loved the career he had chosen, and watching the Fitzgerald Grant designed buildings go up one at a time gave him a sense of accomplishment. He was living a life that many people envied, doing exactly what he had always wanted to do. He was handsome, wealthy, successful and well connected but none of that mattered because it couldn't get him what he truly wanted, truly desired, the love of his life, Olivia Pope.

Fitz sat up as his phone rang. Glancing at the screen, he saw the call was from his realtor and answered immediately.

"Hello Michelle, how are you today? Have you found some more properties for me to see?" He said all of this in one breath and they both laughed.

"Hi Fitz, I'm sending you information on three properties that have recently been put on the market and that I think you will like. I'm heading into a meeting but I'll wait to hear if you want to see either of them in person. I know we've been at this for a while but we're going to find the right place for you. You can send me a text or an email with your thoughts. Talk to you later." And she was gone. Fitz laughed as he placed the device back on his desk.

Michelle Long was the ex-wife of a college friend of Fitz's who had been screwed over in the divorce and had to find a job. She had taken and passed the real estate exam and was a top seller of high end properties to rich clients with no budgets. She and Fitz had actually remained friends after the divorce, but he never spoke to her ex-husband again. He had contacted Michelle before returning home about finding a new apartment and since she had been instrumental in selling his previous property and storing all of his personal belongings while he was in Thailand, he trusted her to find him a new apartment. She had been showing him properties for the past two months.

Fitz hadn't seen anything that really spoke to him, and if he was being honest, he knew why he was dragging his feet making a decision. He was still holding out hope that she would contact him, after almost four years. He was willing to wait, wait another four months or four years.

The television mounted to his office wall usually displayed key business metrics in real-time but was now tuned to CNN with the volume turned down low. Glancing at the screen it was the chyron running along the bottom that made Fitz sit up straight, and the faces on the screen almost caused him to hyperventilate. He stood in a trance. Time stopped. Halted. He blindly reached for the remote on the desk behind him to raise the volume.

"_If you're just joining us, the Vice President is about to swear in the newest United States Surgeon General, Dr. Maya Elliott Lewis-Pope. Joining Dr. Pope are her husband the Honorable Judge Elijah Turner Pope, her daughters Dr. Cicely Pope-Lankford and Attorney Olivia Pope, son-in-law Dr. August Lankford and her granddaughter Elliott, who appears to be sleeping through all of the fanfare, in her mother's arms. Dr. Pope was confirmed…"_

Fitz did not hear anything after "granddaughter." Still in shock, he took a seat on the corner of his desk and continued to stare at the television in disbelief. Raising the remote he rewound the broadcast and pressed 'Pause' to freeze the video. He found himself whispering, "it couldn't be. She would've told me. She wouldn't have my child and not tell me." Pressing 'Play,' Fitz continued to watch the broadcast, willing the little girl with the head full of brown and blonde streaked curly hair to wake-up and turn her head towards the camera. He wanted to see her face. Seeing Olivia in the flesh for the first time in four years was also jarring. The woman who still haunted his dreams was now on his television screen cuddling her sleeping daughter in her arms.

When the swearing in ended, each family member shook the Vice President's hand and hugged Dr. Pope. The little girl remained asleep and just as Olivia turned to walk off stage to take a seat in the audience so she could listen to the new Surgeon General's speech, the cameras cut to the news anchors in the studio.

"Damn" Fitz muttered to himself. Rewinding the live broadcast again, Fitz pressed 'Pause' and stared at the screen for a few more minutes before standing to his feet and walking behind his desk to take a seat. Pressing the intercom on the desk phone, he called his executive assistant.

"Yes Mr. Grant?"

"Lauren, could you get me Diego Nunes please?" She answered in the affirmative and ten minutes later his old friend Diego "Huck" Nunes was on the line.

"Fitz, you son of a bitch, how long have you been back?" Fitz laughed at his friends greeting before responding. "I've been back about three months now. Spent most of that time reacclimating myself with the city and keeping a low profile. How's business going?"

"Business is good and with the current administration still in office, it doesn't appear to be slowing down anytime soon."

"Well that's always a good thing. Listen, I don't want to hold you up any longer but I need you to personally look into something, well actually someone, for me. It's urgent and I need the information asap."

"Is there something wrong Fitz?" Diego asked.

"No nothing like that. She's an old friend and I just want to know what she's been up to since the last time I saw her."

"And how long ago was that?" Diego wanted to know.

"Four years. I just need to know a little personal information, husband, kids, job, you know. I could easily search the internet but I know you'll do a more thorough job. Again Huck, I need this information as soon as you can get it to me."

"Okay Fitz, but I still need this mystery woman's name."

"Her name is Olivia Pope."

"Got it, give me a couple of weeks."

"Thanks Huck." They both ended the call.

_Two Weeks Later_

"Yes Lauren?" Fitz asked when he heard her voice over the intercom.

"Mr. Nunes is here to see you," Lauren responded, "and Fitz I want to remind you that you have a lunch meeting with your father at 12:30."

Rising to his feet, Fitz closed the website he had been reading. "Send Mr. Nunes in. Then call my father and let him know that I'll be late. Tell him to have a drink on me but wait to order lunch."

A smile lit up Fitz's face the moment Huck stepped into his office. Huck's grim expression went unnoticed as Fitz spied the large envelope under his friends arm. He extended his hand, "It's good to see you again Huck. How did it go?"

Huck shifted the envelope to shake Fitz's hand. "Well enough but I could use a drink right now.

Fitz nodded and although he wanted to play catch up with his old friend, the last thing he wanted was to turn this meeting into a social drinking session. He'd been waiting for the information he was certain Huck had gathered for him.

"Brandy or scotch?" Fitz asked moving to the large credenza stocked with the finest imported wines and liqueurs. He glanced over his shoulder at the quiet man now seated in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk.

"Scotch, straight up," Huck replied, "you know I love whiskey."

Fitz poured a double shot of premium aged scotch into a glass for Huck, then a splash for himself. Huck took the glass, raising it in a mock salute before draining its contents quickly. His gaze then shifted to Fitz's face, his stoic expression unchanged.

"Have your drink first, then take a look at this."

Fitz tossed down the scotch, grimacing as a burning sensation exploded in his chest. He ran a finger under the flap of the envelope, spilling its contents onto the desk. All of the color drained from his face, as if he had seen a ghost. He closed his eyes but the images on the photographs continued to attack and mock him. He could see Olivia Pope's beautiful, haunting face and that of a little girl. It had only taken a glance to know who the child was.

"I take it you didn't know about the little girl?"

Although Fitz had his suspicions from viewing the CNN video more times than he could count, he wasn't prepared for the proof. Sitting back in his chair behind his desk, hands gripping the arms for support, Fitz felt weak. How could he feel hot and cold at the same time?

"Fitz? Are you okay?" Huck asked when he didn't respond.

"Huck," Fitz whispered. His hands were shaking and there wasn't anything he could do to stop them as he picked up the photos. After almost six years, she still had that affect on him. There were pictures of Olivia and his daughter at the park, Olivia picking her up from school, leaving a music school, (probably taking piano lessons since Olivia played the piano, he thought) and of the little girl in a taekwondo gi walking into the dojo for a class. Fitz smiled at his tiny twin as she walked confidently, fiddling with the orange belt tied around her waist. He was no expert, but he knew that color meant she was no beginner. There were pictures of the little girl with each of the adults from the ceremony two weeks ago. She appeared happy in all of them.

"I spent two weeks in D.C. getting the information you requested." Huck's voice broke Fitz from the trance the sight of Olivia and his daughter put him in. His daughter. He still couldn't believe it, even though the face peering back at him was an exact replica of his own. Huck barely heard Fitz when he spoke barely above a whisper, "so she's still there."

"Is all of the other information in here?" Fitz asked as he removed a neatly typed report from the envelope.

"Yes, and I'll have Quinn send you a copy electronically for your records. Finding the information wasn't hard. She wasn't hiding. It appears she's living a very happy life with her daughter and has very successful law career. She drops the child off at some fancy private preschool every morning and picks her up from after school care every evening. There were two days that I observed an older gentleman picking up the child from school. I later learned that he was Judge Elijah Pope, Olivia's father and the child's grandfather. Did you know that her mother was recently sworn in as the new Surgeon General? It was on the same day you called and requested this information." Fitz didn't acknowledge Huck's statement and if the private investigator had figured out who had fathered Elliott Pope, he kept it to himself.

Before he started reading the report, Fitz leaned over and pushed the intercom button on his phone. "Lauren, please hold all of my calls, and cancel my appointment with my father. I'm unavailable for the remainder of the afternoon."

"What about the Arrington Group meeting?" she asked.

"Cancel it." His tone had taken on a sharp edge, a tone which Lauren rarely heard. She did not argue with him.

Fitz could not pull his gaze away from the photographs. Memories came rushing back. His head came up slowly, and he found Huck watching him and waiting for him to speak. Fitz didn't know how to begin to tell him about the woman who still held all of his heart in her hands, so he decided to start at the beginning.

"I met Olivia Pope for the first time almost six years ago at her cousin Harrison's wedding on Martha's Vineyard."


	2. Chapter 2

_I am sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter. This is harder and definitely more time consuming than I thought it would be. I would also like to apologize in advance for the story moving so slowly. It will get better. _

_Martha's Vineyard, July 2013_

The big white air conditioned tent on the front lawn of the Oaks Bluff home of Mr. and Mrs. (Carolyn) Hayes Andrew Wright Senior began to fill before the sit down dinner scheduled for six o' clock. Several family members and friends had come to celebrate the wedding of their son Harrison Elliott, to Veronique Marie DuPree. The couple had chosen to host a rehearsal dinner for all of their invited guests. Several circular tables had been covered in white linen cloths and topped with hessian table runners, candles and floral centerpieces. There were long tables on each side of the room covered with cheese and exotic fruits, huge bowls of fresh salads, and cold seafood to keep the guests occupied until the main course and dessert. Several waiters in white jackets walked through the crowd offering trays of hors d'oeuvres and champagne. There was also a DJ and a band from the mainland, they would also provide music entertainment at the reception the next day. The wedding was scheduled for nine the next morning, so the party would end at eleven.

An exhausted Fitzgerald Grant stood near one of the many open bars stationed throughout the tent, observing the well heeled, well connected and well dressed crowd. He had taken a six and a half hour flight from Seattle to the Vineyard the previous evening and had arrived after five that morning. Grant North America had recently broken ground on a new state of art facility for a worldwide aerospace company in Seattle that Fitz had designed, and he needed to be on site to make sure that everything was going according to specs. His last meeting had gone on a little longer than expected, pushing back his departure time by three hours. When he finally boarded the private jet, it was after eleven o' clock in the evening on the east coast. He couldn't let his friend down and miss his wedding, so he had flown all night to make it on time. His hectic schedule didn't allow for much socializing, but for Harrison, he made the time.

_The plane landed at almost five in the morning at a very quiet and deserted Martha's Vineyard airport. There was a car and driver waiting to take Fitz to his family's summer compound in Tisbury. His grandfather had built the original structure, which sat on seventeen and a half acres, in 1950. Over the years a pool, pool house, tennis court, three guest houses and a private boat dock, which housed __**My Ivey**__, the sailboat named for his late grandmother, had been added to the property. Fitz rarely visited the home or the island because his career kept him very busy. _

_The staff had been alerted of his pending visit and had prepared the house. Fitz was happy and relieved that none of his family would be there this weekend and he would have the entire house to himself. He walked through the front door of the main house and took it in. This was where he spent every summer as a child. There were memories everywhere but he was too tired to take a trip down memory lane. Turning, Fitz tipped the driver and then grabbed his bags, which the driver had discretely placed just inside the front door. He climbed the stairs to the second floor and walked into one of the guest rooms that faced the beach. _

_Dropping his bags on the bench at the foot of the bed, Fitz emptied his pockets of loose change, his cell phone and leather wallet on a side table and headed towards the en suite bathroom. He brushed his teeth, showered and after drying his body returned to the bedroom and laid across the crisp sheets, nude, where he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep._

Fitz recognized several faces in the crowd. There were the two well known African American CEOs from companies he held stock in conversing with a civil rights attorney who he had seen all over the news recently. He caught one of the CEOs attention and the two men tipped their snifters. A group of women were gathered around a very popular plastic surgeon whose face was plastered all over city buses in New York City, advertising his new reality show, and at least three FOOs. (Friend of Obama) Of course many of those in attendance recognized Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. His family had been credited with the creation of several major real estate projects around the world and his architectural designs were in high demand. His mother sat on several boards and co-chaired a few committees for charities that were dear to her, in New York City. She usually roped Fitz into attending their many fundraisers and galas which were also attended by several of the people in this large tent. Having met several members of Harrison's family and many of his friends, the guest list did not surprise him.

Fitz smiled as he thought about his confident, smart and gregarious friend. The men had met not long after the young Harvard Law graduate had joined GNA as a member of the company's in-house counsel. They'd stepped onto the elevator and laughed when they noticed they were both wearing the same pair of Sutor Mantellasi shoes. By the time the doors opened on Harrison's floor, the two men had become fast friends. They began to hang out together, enjoying all of the perks that came with being single, sexy, handsome and rich in New York City.

That is why no one was more surprised than Fitz when Harrison told him he was getting married. This was news, especially since he never seemed to be serious about any woman and certainly nothing that would lead to marriage. But when he was introduced to Veronique DuPree, he knew why Harrison was ready to settle down and marry the federal prosecutor. Veronique was intelligent, elegant and stunningly beautiful.

She had everything Fitz was looking for in the women he'd dated over the years. As a teenager and in his early twenties, it had been sex. But as he matured he realized sex was only one aspect of a satisfying relationship. It was important, but not as important as communicating with each other out of bed.

Fitz had dated more women than he could remember, but hadn't met the woman that made something inside him go off like an alarm saying, "don't let this one go or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." He never took a date with him to a wedding because he didn't want to send the wrong message. He wasn't anti-marriage or commitment-phobic. It was just that he hadn't found _that_ certain someone, a woman who complemented him. He also wasn't actively looking for someone with whom he could spend the rest of his life, but that didn't mean he wasn't keeping his options open for a casual relationship.

He had just turned to order another drink, when his attention was momentarily diverted. His eyes were fixed on the gorgeous woman who had just walked in on the arm of Garrett Davis. His fiancée. He'd met Garrett at Harrison's bachelor party in Las Vegas which he had co-hosted with Harrison's older brother, Hayes. Fitz had actually liked the guy and had spoken with him at length, but he was surprised when Garrett mentioned that he was engaged to the groom's cousin, especially after listening to some of things he'd said and observing his frat boy antics at their private parties and the clubs. Some of it bordered on disrespectful, especially for a man engaged to be married. But Fitz wasn't one to judge and according to the slogan, "what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." He was still curious about the woman who had agreed to become Garrett Davis's wife.

The couple was immediately swept up in greetings and hugs from several partygoers as they walked further into the room. Fitz raised his glass to his lips to take another sip of the smooth liquor as his gaze took in everything about her in one penetrating glance. She was tiny. Petite. She wasn't more than five feet four inches without heels. The strapless white dress ended several inches above the knee, clinging to and outlining the curve of her full breasts, narrow waist and slim hips. On her feet she wore strappy gold wedge sandals which were at least four inches. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun which was held in place by chopsticks. She was casually chic. Staring at her, Fitz experienced an emotion he hadn't felt in years: lust. He was actually lusting after another man's fiancée.

They continued to walk over to a table where several people were engaged in an animated conversation. Everyone greeted the young couple as Garrett pulled out a chair to seat his fiancée. He lowered his head so he could hear what she was saying above the music before turning and heading towards the nearest bar. A smile of recognition filled his face when he saw Fitz.

"Fitz Grant, it's good to see you man," he said as he extended his hand in greeting. Fitz laughed and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you again Garrett, although this place is a bit more laid back and definitely quieter than Vegas."

Both men laughed before Garrett turned to place his drink order.

They engaged in light conversation while the bartender fixed his drinks.

"So have you been on the island long, because we missed you on the course this morning." he asked.

"No, I arrived early this morning from Seattle, and spent most of the day adjusting to Eastern Standard Time."

"Is that your way of saying you slept most of the day away?" Garrett asked as Fitz laughed, shaking his head.

When the bartender placed Garrett's drinks on the bar, he removed a bill from his pocket and slipped it into the tip jar, before turning to Fitz and saying, "hey come on over to our table so I can introduce you to my fiancée and our families."

Garrett turned to walk away before he could answer. Fitz followed closely, casually looking about and casting a smile or nod of his head here and there to keep his mind off the next few steps, which would land him right in front of the woman who had captured his attention the moment she walked into the room.

Fitz heard the loud and boisterous laughter coming from the occupants at the table. Smiling, Garrett turned to him and said, "we're a rowdy bunch when we get together. My dad probably just told one of his very bad jokes."

When the two men approached the table all conversation ceased.

"Everyone this is Fitz Grant," Garrett said as he set a glass of wine on the table in front of the beautiful woman Fitz was trying hard to keep from staring at. "He's one of Harry's friends and he hosted a killer bachelor party in Vegas last weekend." There was a collective groan from a few people at the table, which made Fitz laugh out loud.

Starting on the opposite side of the table and calling off names, he said, "Fitz, my parents Edison and Jacqueline Davis." Mr. Davis nodded while Mrs. Davis smiled and said, "Hello."

"Maya and Eli Pope, my future in-laws and aunt and uncle of the groom," they both said hello at the same time. "Next to Eli is his daughter Cicely and her husband August."

There were more smiles and hellos.

"And this beautiful lady sitting here is my fiancée, Olivia Pope." Garrett placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

She angled her head and looked up at him offering him her hand and a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Hello Mr. Grant, it's very nice to meet you."

He took her small hand in his, holding it firmly before releasing her fingers and replied, "Please call me Fitz," and looking up, "it's nice to meet everyone."

Stunning. That was the word Fitz decided most accurately described Olivia Pope. Her honey brown skin had a natural glow. Naturally arching eyebrows and thick eyebrows framed a pair of mysterious, brown doe eyes. Her nose was short and rounded at the tip and her full pouty lips had him thinking impure thoughts. Everything about Olivia Pope was feminine and as close to perfection as a woman could get.

It was Jacqueline Davis' voice that broke his reverie. "Fitz, why don't you join us? We were just being entertained by my husband and his awful jokes."

Fitz politely declined, stating that he was assigned to the table with a few GNA employees from the legal department. Of course there was no way he could sit anywhere near Olivia and ignore what she was doing to him.

He spent the remainder of the cocktail hour totally entranced by Olivia Pope. He watched her as she laughed, the dimples in her cheeks on full display, and talked to a group of women at another table. He ignored all that was going on around him, studying the woman who had cast a spell over him without her even knowing it.

A flurry of activity and applause pulled everyone's attention towards the tent's entrance. The bride and groom had arrived. It wasn't long after that the waiters were directing guests to take a seat at their assigned tables, dinner was about to begin. Fitz found his place card and was more than happy to have a clear view of Olivia and her fiancé.

Fitz kept a subtle eye on Olivia over the rim of his glass, throughout the five course meal and from the center of the dance floor while he danced with an array of faceless beauties. Her every move was fluid and almost choreographed in its perfection. Her dress fit her lithe body like a glove. Damn! Every time he looked at her, his thoughts ran off in dangerous directions and his body threatened to let everyone know exactly what was on his mind.

It was during a conversation with a well know Congressman, who had approached the couple as they were leaving the dance floor, that Fitz knew all wasn't right with Olivia. He was accompanied by a beautiful woman who hung onto his arm. Fitz had paid such close attention to Olivia for the better part of the evening, that he instantly sensed her tension from the appearance of the couple. He waited to see the dimples, but the smile never came. Fitz observed her more closely, with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

After several courses, the silent and efficient wait staff cleared the tables before coffee, dessert and cordials were served. Several guests begin to make their way outside to the lounge areas that had been set up on the lawn facing Inkwell Beach. Fitz and a few other guests made their way to a somewhat secluded area that had been set up as a cigar lounge.

He was sitting in a club chair with one leg crossed over the other, holding his Cohiba Behike between his thumb and forefinger when he noticed Garrett standing off in a corner, chatting with a small group of guys, holding a highball and slyly staring at three women standing at the outside bar… one woman in particular. It was the woman who had been hanging onto the Congressman for dear life earlier. If Garrett was outside, that meant Olivia was inside alone and it finally gave Fitz the opportunity to talk to her. He was about to stand when Hayes walked up to him.

"Hey Fitz, how are you? You okay?" he asked before taking a seat in the empty chair next to him.

"I'm good Hayes. This is exactly what I needed after a long, hectic week," Fitz replied, before taking another drag from his premium cigar.

The men sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"Garrett introduced me to his parents and his fiancée." Fitz said. Both men glanced over at Garrett who was still standing with his friends but they had now been joined by the women they'd been staring at earlier and Garrett was now leaning down, whispering into the Congressman's date's ear.

"So you met Liv." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, along with your aunt, uncle, cousin and her husband. She didn't say much though." Fitz stated.

"Not surprised, since Garrett usually does all of the talking. It's been that way since they've been together."

Fitz detected a hint of indignation and pushed.

"I think something may have been bothering her." He wasn't about to mention her reaction to the Congressman and his date earlier, but he now suspected that their presence, especially the woman's, may have been the reason.

"Probably. I honestly don't know what she sees in the guy. We were all surprised when they started dating again, after being apart for so long."

Fitz knew it was wrong to pump Hayes for information but he wanted to know if that relationship was as solid as it appeared.

"How long have they been together?" he asked.

"From what I remember, they got serious in their senior of high school. He was her escort at her debutante ball and they dated all through college, even though he was in Atlanta and she was in New Jersey."

Hayes gave Fitz a wry smile after his last statement but continued to speak.

"I mean we all grew up together and our families have been friends for long as I can remember. But he was the last guy I thought she'd marry. His dad and Uncle Eli have been best friends since their undergrad days at Morehouse and I think even they have misgivings about the two of them getting married. Of course Uncle Eli loves his "baby girl" too much to make an issue of it."

Fitz took a sip of his scotch but didn't comment on this last bit of information.

"She doesn't need him. Olivia would be a gift to any man, but only if he isn't intimidated by her intelligence. She's always had a spark and zeal for life, but lately man, I don't know, it hasn't burned as bright. It briefly returned last night at dinner when she announced that she's being considered for partner at her law firm. If she's recommended, she'd be the youngest partner in the firm's history. Beauty, brains, she's got it all. And Garrett Davis doesn't deserve any of it. Harry, Cissy and I have told her over the years that he's not the marrying kind. You want a good time, he's your man. You want a Tiffany setting and registered china, look somewhere else. I think she may have mentioned that to him and that's why he finally proposed. But she's happy, so we're all happy." The last part of that statement was said with no enthusiasm.

Draining his glass, Hayes stood and announced that he was going to go inside and look for his date. But before he walked away, he looked Fitz in the eye and said, "don't think I don't know what you were doing. She's engaged and she's happy." He knew he didn't need to say more.

Fitz nodded his head in understanding and took another drag of his cigar.

A few minutes later the woman who had occupied his thoughts all evening appeared to float out of nowhere. She had wrapped a light shawl around her arms to fend off the cool night air, and carried a glass of wine. Fitz's gaze followed her until she settled on a couch away from the other guests.

She was staring out at the dark beach, a slight frown marring her beautiful face, when Fitz walked up.

"May I refresh your drink, Miss Pope?"

Olivia turned with a start, but all traces of her earlier distress were masked by her public face. She stared into his questioning eyes. Her stomach fluttered. "Mr. Grant, it's not polite to sneak up on people."

"Fitz," he corrected, "and I didn't sneak up on you. You were just too lost in thought to notice me."

She cleared her throat and looked down at her half empty glass.

"No, thank you…Fitz. As much as I'm enjoying this 1982 Lafite, my day starts very early tomorrow and I don't want to be the bridesmaid with the bloated and puffy face, walking down the aisle." She emitted a small, light laugh.

Fitz's eyes widened in surprised. He knew it was an excellent vintage but he wasn't really a big fan of wine.

"You know your wines," he said.

She glanced up at him before turning back to look out at the beach and responding, "I developed my passion from my father. It's been a hobby for a few years now, I'm still training my palate." She was rambling because this man made her nervous.

Fitz moved to sit in a chair near the couch Olivia currently occupied.

"May I?" Olivia looked up to see what he meant, and nodded her approval.

The soft sensual scent of her floated to him, momentarily clouding his thoughts. His eyes settled on her profile and he realized that he'd never seen a woman with such flawless skin. It seemed to radiate with a vitality that was magnified by her sculpted high cheekbones and large luminous brown, doe shaped eyes that could surely see into one's soul. And that mouth! What would those lush, pouty lips feel like touching his.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, feeling as if she were being undressed with the way he was staring at her.

"That was my next question to you," he said, recovering smoothly.

Olivia tilted her head in question. "I beg your pardon?"

Fitz angled his chin in the direction of the Congressman and his date, who were now standing together talking with another couple. "Congressman Woodson and his date seemed to have rubbed you the wrong way earlier," he stated casually.

Olivia turned away to look out onto the expansive lawn and the beach beyond. "Have you spent your entire evening watching me, Mr. Grant? You do know that I'm engaged to be married, right?" she asked, both flattered and defensive.

"Pretty much," Fitz responded. "And yes, I'm well aware that you're engaged Miss Pope. I met your fiancé for the first time last weekend in Las Vegas, and if I still didn't know, that big rock on your finger makes the point loud and clear," he stated, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

She glanced down at the ring, but didn't comment. It was a beautiful diamond. It was also oversized and ostentatious.

"You're very observant and blunt, Mr. Grant. Why are you out here instead of inside dancing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Miss Pope."

"Touche, Mr. Grant."

They both laughed.

When they recovered, Fitz cleared his throat and spoke again. "You know, you'd make an excellent politician."

Olivia turned to look at Fitz quizzically. She smiled, displaying those dimples for the first time in hours. "Why is that?"

"You have a knack for evading direct questions."

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"You skillfully avoided answering me about David Woodson. He seemed to have upset you earlier." He smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't help but notice."

"Well some things are better left unsaid," she answered quietly.

Olivia wasn't about to admit to him that he was partially correct. She was upset, but it wasn't because of the Congressman's presence, it was because of his date.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until someone called her name. They turned to see her sister walking towards them.

"Hello, again, Mr. Grant. Look, Libby we're leaving in about ten minutes if you're ready to go."

Olivia stood, so did Fitz. "Okay Cissy, I'm on my way." Her sister waved at Fitz and turned to walk back towards the tent.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Grant," she said with a smile. I hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend. Excuse me." She turned to leave when his voice caught her mid-stride.

"Fitz," he said, with that crooked smile that could make a woman do the kinds of things she'd only fantasized about.

Glancing at him over her shoulder, she smiled in acknowledgment, then quickly walked away, following her sister and disappearing inside the tent.

Fitz stood staring after her, long after she was gone. He was conflicted. She was an engaged woman. Off limits. He knew he should stay the hell away from her, but he couldn't. He saw something he wanted, and there weren't many things Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III wanted that he did not get.


	3. Chapter 3

The lawn of the Farm Neck Golf Club in Oaks Bluff had been decked out with several hundred white chairs and a simple floral altar with a canopy. Once the ceremony ended, guest would be shepherded into the big air conditioned tent once again, for a breakfast reception. The guests had begun to arrive at 8:00 a.m. for a 9:00 a.m. start time. The weather was cooperating so far. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Olivia sat in a chair in the ladies lounge at the golf club staring at her reflection in the mirror set up in front of her. The make-up artist was applying concealer while the hairstylist worked her natural curls into a simple updo. Only for Harrison would she agree to be a bridesmaid in this wedding, she thought. She and Veronique were friends, but they weren't close. She'd expected her to ask her closest friends to stand with her on her special day and was taken by surprise when she asked. She really wanted to politely decline, but she loved Harry like a brother. So here she was, at 6:00 a.m. on a Saturday morning, getting glammed up for his big day.

She stifled a yawn and then took a sip of the Lapsang Souchong tea that she'd requested, thinking about one of the reasons that she didn't get much sleep. It would have been apparent to anyone that knew her that she wasn't herself. She smiled because she couldn't seem to get _him _out of her head.

She had spent a restless night, tossing and turning, then finally getting out of bed after having a recurring dream about…Fitzgerald Grant! In it, they were in bed together, limbs entwined, while his mouth explored every inch of her body. The visions were erotic, frightening and highly inappropriate, especially considering she didn't know this man and for a woman engaged to be married.

Olivia yawned again prompting the make-up artist to laugh and comment, "looks like somebody partied a little late last night." She returned her smile but didn't respond. No, she hadn't partied all night, but she was tired. Closing her eyes, Olivia's thoughts went back to last night's rehearsal dinner, meeting Fitzgerald Grant and the confrontation with her parents. She was still ashamed of her behavior and blamed it on exhaustion. That was certainly part of it, but there were other reasons.

_Seeing Raquel Fletcher, Garrett's ex, wasn't a surprise, but her presence this weekend disturbed Olivia's peace. They had dated for a few years after Olivia and Garrett had decided to call it quits while they attended different law schools. Raquel was the ex-girlfriend who always turned up like an unwanted penny. True, they traveled in the same circles and had mutual friends, but Olivia was almost positive that she was not an invited guest to the wedding, because Harry knew how she felt about the woman. Somehow she'd managed to show up as the date of Congressman David Woodson and spent most of the evening watching Garrett's every move and when she wasn't doing that, she actually found more than one occasion to be in the couple's presence, and it pissed Olivia off._

_She wasn't insecure, and she was always cordial, but Olivia was tired of Raquel Lewis insinuating herself into their lives, and tired of Garrett ignoring it. He was too damn passive about everything that woman did. That entire relationship had been one firestorm after another. Jealousy fueled Raquel's actions more times than not, but each time she'd offered a tearful and sincere apology, he'd welcomed her back into his life with open arms. When Olivia and Garrett found their way back to one another, and then became engaged, Raquel became insufferable. Olivia had told him on more than one occasion that he was sending mixed signals and that he needed address the woman's behavior. He should've taken care of their Raquel problem a long time ago, but deep down she knew he really didn't want to._

_Olivia didn't have the energy to deal with Garrett or Raquel to today. She was exhausted, and she just wanted to spend a quiet week with her fiancé and her family, and finally getting some needed sleep. After the past month and a half of working nonstop on the merger contract that she finally finished, she just wanted to relax._

_For the past eight weeks she had been working on a large merger between two of the largest banks in the DC area. Of course Garrett wasn't happy because she'd been spending so much time in her office, although as a topflight attorney with the Justice Department, his cases took him around the world, and she never complained. But it wasn't lost on her that due to their crazy and always full schedules, they were spending less and less time together._

_She had been burning the candle at both ends in an effort to complete the bank merger which meant coming home every night, dead on her feet and being accused of allowing the firm to work her to death. He of all people should've understood the challenge and the pace of being on the partner track. She loved being a part of Fleming Law and she knew that if she slacked off, somebody else's name would be on the partner list._

_He constantly reminded her that she could make twice as much money somewhere else, and he was correct, but this wasn't about the money. Fleming Law specialized in corporate mergers. It was a small firm but so well respected, it could afford to pick and choose its clients. The staff was predominately women, and Valerie Fleming was a demanding boss, she was fair, treated everyone equally and never took credit for the work done by her associates._

_Garrett had made it clear that he wanted his future wife's career to be as prestigious as his. She wanted to please him but lately, and she had no idea why, the more status she acquired for herself at Fleming Law, the less comfortable she was trying to fit into his box. She was tired of her career and accomplishments playing second chair to his. She loved Garrett. He treated her well and would be a good provider for the family they'd planned to have, but was that enough. Everyone was constantly pointing out to her that he was a great catch but if Olivia was being honest with herself, she'd admit that she had been feeling out of sorts about their relationship for some time._

_After almost two months, all of her hard work paid off because before she left the office on Tuesday, to begin her mini vacation on the Vineyard, Valerie had called her into her office._

"_You did a superb job on the bank merger, Olivia."_

"_Thank you."_

"_In fact, you've done so well, I'm considering you for partner."_

_Her jaw dropped. Although she'd been wanting the partnership, hearing that she was nearly there left her in shock._

"_Not like you to be speechless, Olivia."_

"_Not like you gave me a clue, Valerie."_

_Valerie laughed, "I'm considering you because you not only work hard, but you're fearless as well."_

"_I'm honored by your faith in me, Valerie."_

"_It's a faith you've earned."_

_Outwardly, Olivia was a presented a sturdy calm. Inside however, she was jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas._

_Later, on her way home, she called Garrett with her good news._

_He picked up, "hey babe, how are you?"_

"_I'm fine, babe. How are you?"_

"_On my way to a meeting, so this call has to be quick."_

"_Valerie told me this afternoon that she's considering me for partner."_

"_Considering? Not recommending? You do know those are two different things, don't you, Olivia?_

"_I do, Garrett."_

"_Well let me know when the latter precedes the former."_

_So much for my good news, Olivia thought to herself. "Okay, babe, I'll let you get to your meeting. I'm just keeping you in the loop. See you at home later. I love you, bye."_

"_Love you too, Liv." She ended the call and for the first time in weeks made it home before the sun had set for the evening_.

_They had agreed to take a break from any cases that weren't urgent and to hand off any others to capable associates so that they could attend the wedding this weekend and stay a few extra days, relaxing and finally setting a date for their wedding. The plan was to remain on the island and not have to worry about rushing back to D.C. Both had been getting flack from their parents, their mothers specifically, about setting a wedding date. The two women were getting antsy, and his mother was being downright pushy. So they decided that they would take the time to study and compare their calendars and finally settle on three dates to give their mothers. She had to stop dragging her feet, because those two ladies wouldn't stop asking._

"Okay Olivia, we're finished," she heard the makeup artist say. She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. The women had done a great job. "I love it! Thank you, ladies!"

"No, thank you for being so easy to work with," the hairstylist responded.

Olivia stood and walked to the dressing room where their dresses, shoes and bouquets had been placed. She found her dress and took a seat. It was only seven o' clock so she had time. She took another sip of the now tepid tea and closed her eyes again.

_Fitzgerald Grant. Of course she knew who he was. He and Harry were good friends and he had co-hosted Harrison's bachelor party, which her fiancé had attended. Olivia had seen the magazine and New York Society page articles about the young, handsome and brash, architectural designer Grant son, known as the "twenty-first century Frank Lloyd Wright." He was very good at what he did._

_When Garrett had walked up to their table, with Fitzgerald Grant in tow, it took all of the social training she'd endured over the years for her to keep from staring. Her mouth was suddenly dry. It seemed as though everything happened in slow motion. The pictures in the magazines and the newspapers did him no justice. He was about six-two or six-three, with sandy blonde hair and a crooked smile, which made his striking blue eyes sparkle and crinkle at the edges. She listened to the introductions and watched him out of the corner of the eye until Garrett said her name. When he reached out a large hand to greet her, his voice reminded her of the ocean, deep and soothing. She looked into his face and after several seconds she found her voice, and quickly remembering her manners, she returned his greeting._

"_Fitz, why don't you join us? We were just being entertained by my husband and his awful jokes," she'd heard Jacqueline Davis say._

_She was grateful when he declined the invitation. Meeting Fitzgerald Grant in the flesh had had a visceral effect on her. Heart racing, she felt as if every sense, every nerve was suddenly jolted awake when they looked into each other's eyes and he took her hand. There was no way she could sit next to him and hide the attraction she felt the moment he looked at her._

The sound of voices brought her out of her musings and back to reality. The dressing room was now filled with all eight bridesmaids and two flower girls. It was now 7:30 a.m. and everyone needed to be dressed and in place by 8:45 a.m. As far as Olivia was concerned, it couldn't start soon enough. She was half listening to Hayes's girlfriend's idle chatter, until she said something that caught her attention. Tamara had innocently asked the same question that her mother had asked at the rehearsal dinner and Olivia's reaction was so out of character, it now had her parents worried about her.

"_So Libby, have you and Garrett decided on any dates? Or at least where you'd like to get married? Do you know if you want a big or small wedding?" her mother asked._

_Olivia was glad that her parents, sister and brother-in-law were currently the only occupants at the table. The Davis' were on the dance floor, and Garrett, well he was somewhere around. It disturbed her that she didn't know where. She knew that attending this wedding weekend would bring on the inevitable questions about her and Garrett's wedding, but tonight she just wasn't in the mood to answer them. So when her mother asked her the same questions for the five hundredth time, she snapped._

"_No mother, the answer's the same to your questions as they've been the last one hundred times you asked and I wish you would leave me the hell alone about my wedding!" She knew she'd gone too far as soon as the words left her mouth._

_Maya cut an eye at Olivia, her stare noting her displeasure with her daughter's curt tone._

_Everyone was quiet, holding a collective breath. Cicely's and August's gazes went back and forth between Olivia and her parents, waiting to see who would jump first._

_Olivia suddenly tensed, her eyes widening. "I didn't mean to say it like that," she mumbled, lips quivering, and already feeling remorseful. Her eyes moved from one parent to the other. Her father had shifted forward in his chair while her mother had glared at her. "I apologize, that was very rude of me."_

_Maya nodded. "It was downright disrespectful and I expect better than that from you. Your father and I did not raise you and your sister to speak to anyone in that way."_

"_Don't let it happen again," Eli Pope said. "You know how to speak to your mother."_

"_Yes, I know," Olivia nodded. "I really am sorry." She turned her gaze to her sister, suddenly wishing she could find a hole to crawl into. Damn, how old am I, she thought, feeling very small under the scrutiny of her parents._

_Breaking the tension, August wrapped his arm around her shoulder, laughing he said, "It's okay Libby, we all know you didn't mean it."_

_Olivia gave her sister another look. Deep down she had really meant it this time, and her sister knew it. Cicely smiled and winked at her._

_Apologizing again, Olivia stood and announced to everyone that she was going to go and get some air. (and maybe find her fiancé) Grabbing her glass of wine and her wrap, she turned and walked towards the exit of the tent._

_She had been sitting alone, replaying what had just happened with her parents in her head, when Fitzgerald Grant approached her. They had talked, and he'd admitted to watching her most of the evening. Strangely it didn't feel creepy. Maybe it was because he had a natural charisma that was impossible to resist, and that put her at ease. Whatever it was, she was just starting to enjoy his company when her sister walked up and announced that they were leaving. Reluctantly she said her goodbyes and turned to leave, but not before getting one last look at that face and that smile._

_Her sister was waiting for her near the entrance._

"_You good?" she asked._

"_Yeah I'm fine." She saw her parents huddled in conversation with one of her father's former law partners._

"_Are they still angry with me?" Olivia asked._

"_They weren't angry," her sister assured her. "Mom's just worried. You know how she is. And you snapping at her didn't help. Now she's even more concerned."_

"_I didn't mean for that to happen, it just slipped."_

"_Yeah you were being a little sensitive. Do you want to talk about it?"_

_Olivia shrugged. "Not really. I'm just ready to get this weekend over with. I need to focus on something other than bridesmaid's luncheons and gowns._

_Cicely laughed softly. "It really isn't so bad Libby. By noon tomorrow, your duties as a bridesmaid will be officially over."_

_They both laughed until Olivia looked at her sister and said, "How you managed to avoid being asked to be a bridesmaid is beyond me."_

_Her sister replied, "Simple. She went for the sister that she knew she could easily guilt into saying 'yes.'_

_They were still laughing when their mother approached them._

_Olivia smiled. "You still love me?"_

_Maya stepped closer, palmed her youngest daughter's face in her hands, and kissed her forehead before responding, "Always."_

_The three women smiled at each other and the rest of their conversation was thankfully, calm and easy._

"_Are you staying with us tonight?" Maya asked Olivia._

"_No, but I could use a ride to the Inn. The shuttle's picking me up at five tomorrow morning to take me to the club for hair and makeup."_

_Maya made a face. "I don't' know what possessed those two to get married at nine in the morning. I hope you and Garrett…" She stopped mid sentence after seeing the look on Olivia's face._

"_Well plan on lunch next week. I want to make sure you're really okay."_

_Olivia smiled, exchanging a look with her sister._

"_Okay mom."_

_They watched as their mother turned and walked away._

_Cicely turned to Olivia with a sly grin on her face, "Okay little sister, you still haven't told me what you and that sexy Mr. Fitzgerald Grant were talking about when I walked up."_

_Rolling her eyes and not saying a word, Olivia walked off in the same direction as their mother, but she heard her sister when she said, "that's okay, you'll tell me eventually." She laughed, as she followed Olivia toward the exit._

_Garrett hadn't returned when she walked into their room so Olivia was left alone with her thoughts. Undressing and then cleansing the light makeup from her face, she began to relive every single detail of her encounter with Fitzgerald Grant from the moment to she'd met him. It all seemed like a dream, a dream that she wasn't so sure she wanted to wake up from._

Ignoring Tamara, Olivia concentrated on the photographer, who had began to slowly move around the room snapping photo after photo of Veronique and her bridal party as they completed the finishing touches on their makeup and hair. It was an extravaganza of ivory colored lace and pale pink silk chiffon. Olivia moved around as the photographer asked and it wasn't long before the wedding coordinator interrupted the moment.

"It's time ladies. This wedding will start on time," she said, in a commanding tone. Olivia paused to take one last look at her reflection in the floor length mirror. As they moved out of the room, in the direction of the waiting area, she smiled to herself at how successful she'd been at avoiding answering Tamara's question.

X

The guests, entertained by a jazz band, were seated in semi-circular rows around a central aisle. All seats gave everyone a good view of the bridal party as they made their entrance.

The warm-up act was followed by a well known jazz artist who sang a couple of songs that brought some people to tears. For a slightly hungover Fitz, who had been awake since 6:00 a.m., it felt like sitting through the movie previews that went on for so long you forgot what you actually came to see.

Finally, the first notes of the old Streisand classic from "A Star Is Born," 'Evergreen,' (requested by the bride's mother) began and Fitz dutifully turned his head to watch the wedding party processional. He recognized the first bridesmaid as the girlfriend of Hayes Wright. Those Wright men love beautiful women, he mused to himself.

Fitz watched her as she walked past the row where he sat. Beautiful, he thought as he watched Hayes break out into a full-toothed grin. His attention drifted to the second bridesmaid, who up this point, had been blocked from his view by a hat worn by another guest behind him.

It was Olivia! He knew she was a bridesmaid, so he expected to see her but he didn't think that she could look anymore stunning than she did the night before. Somehow she did. The floor length, one shouldered, light pink confection didn't look her like her style but she still looked beautiful. She was genuinely smiling at every familiar face she saw as she walked on the arm of one of Harrison's fraternity brothers, who was serving as a groomsman.

As the couple got closer to where he was sitting, their eyes met and her smile faltered. She recovered quickly, and looked straight ahead. His eyes continued to follow the couple as they walked to the altar. When Olivia took her place, she turned to look back up the aisle, at the remainder of the wedding party, purposely ignoring Fitz.

Fitz didn't observe too much after Olivia walked down the aisle. As the ceremony went on, he found himself staring. His eyes didn't leave her. Admittedly, he had felt instant attractions to women before but never one as consuming as what he felt when he looked at Olivia Pope. It was the first time that he attended a wedding and felt that marriage was a journey that he wanted to take, with as much love and commitment as this bride and groom.

After what seemed like forever, but was probably thirty minutes, the couple was introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Harrison Elliott Wright. After jumping the broom, the jubilant and dancing couple led the recessional back up the aisle. As Fitz stood with the rest of the guests, he searched for Olivia who was briefly hidden from sight by the new Mr. and Mrs. Wright. When she came into view again, she was laughing at Harrison's antic and she looked so happy.

She had actually walked right past him, when she suddenly turned her head. Their eyes met again and this time he smiled and winked at her. She raised an eyebrow and moved along with the rest of the bridal party as they went to take pictures

The next time Fitz saw Olivia, she was being introduced along with the rest of the wedding party. He watched her as she made her way to the head table. He hadn't seen Garrett all morning but when Olivia walked past him, as he sat at his table, he grabbed her hand and went in for a kiss. She obliged him, and the guests let out a collective "awww." Fitz couldn't stop the tension in the muscles around his mouth and eyes, and had to remind himself that she _was _engaged to the guy.

Olivia was not happy with Garrett's little display of affection. Most of the guests knew they were engaged and now she would spend most of the reception being asked when was _her_ big day. It also didn't help that he had strolled in right as she was on her way down to the lobby, where the shuttle was picking her up. When he hugged her, he smelled of cigar smoke, alcohol and a fragrance she didn't wear. She didn't ask any questions, and turned to leave without answering his.

Olivia sat observing the room, and thinking back to earlier. For the most part she had managed to block out the actual ceremony. Her thoughts were mostly on the blue eyed man who couldn't stop staring at her. The memory of a winking blue eye came into her head and she quickly pushed it away.

By the time the bride and groom took to the dance for their first dance, Olivia was ready to go. She was tired and irritable from not getting much sleep. So, when Garrett, who had disappeared not long after his stunt, walked up and asked if she was ready to go, she stood and smiled. They found the new Mr. and Mrs. and extended well wishes again before they left. She went back to the dressing room to grab her things, and when she walked out, she found Garrett talking to someone on his cell phone. She got a sinking feeling.

X

Fitz was all partied out. He had smoked and drank a little too much last night and with the early wedding time, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be on his feet.

Guests were still enjoying the DuPree hospitality as they moved from the banquet tables loaded with food to the waffle, pancake, omelet and crepe bars. There were waiters walking around serving bottomless mimosas, Bellinis, glasses of Dom Rose and the groom's favorite breakfast wine, Bugey-Cerdon. According to Harrison, "there's no better wine with breakfast."

Fitz had stepped outside to take a call from his younger brother, Ford. He needed information for another project that Fitz was scheduled to begin soon, and it couldn't wait until he was back in the office on Monday. Ford Grant was acting President and CEO of Grant Holdings Inc. now that their father, Gerry, was semi-retired. Unlike Fitz, Ford wanted the position. He had the Wharton MBA and the experience, working in almost every department in the company. He had worked through the ranks and had earned the COO position he'd held before he received the board's approval as acting, and when Gerry retired, full-time President and CEO. He had proved himself and earned the position, and he had Fitz's unending support.

After ending the call, Fitz stood and looked around. The sun was shining bright against the bright, blue cloudless sky. Looking out over the magnificent greens, he couldn't help being touched by the magnitude of it all. He was really happy for his friend. As he slowly turned to stroll towards the clubhouse, he saw Olivia and Garrett engaged a heated conversation near the parking lot. So that's where they went, he thought. He couldn't hear what they were saying but she was obviously upset.

Fitz didn't want anyone to see him staring at the couple, but he couldn't turn away. She was now crying and he was attempting to pull her into his embrace. She pushed him away. They stood looking at one another until Garrett pulled her to him and whispered something in her ear. He pulled back and looked at her before kissing her, and then turned to walk down the road toward the club's exit.

Olivia stood rooted in the same spot after Garrett left, for at least ten minutes, before she turned and looked directly into a pair of blue eyes belonging to Fitzgerald Grant. Not wanting him to see her like this, she hurriedly walked away in the opposite direction.

Fitz made his move.

"Olivia! Olivia! Please stop!" he shouted. "Please."

With Fitz suddenly on her heels, Olivia found herself wishing for a deep hole to drop down into. If there was any way possible for the day to go from bad to worse, having to face Fitzgerald Grant in this state had to be it. She picked up her pace, wrapping her arms tightly around her torso. She was now sobbing, eyes swollen red, and all she wanted was for Fitz to go away.

Catching up to her, Fitz clasped his hand beneath her elbow and she stiffened. Gently he turned her around to face him. His heart suddenly broke at seeing the pain in her beautiful brown eyes. Before he realized what he was doing, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. When she didn't pull away, and allowed herself to give into his embrace, he tightened his hold on her and leaned to whisper in her ear, "I've got you, Liv. Everything is going to be just fine. I won't let anything or anybody hurt you. I promise."

Grabbing her bag, he took her hand and walked with her to the parking lot. Going to the passenger side of a vintage Range Rover, he opened the door and waited for her to climb in. She hesitated and looked back at the building for a few seconds, before sliding onto the aged leather seat. He placed her bag near her feet and closed the door. Walking around to the driver's side of the vehicle, Fitz sent up a prayer of thanks before removing his jacket and tossing it onto the back seat. Climbing behind the wheel, he started the engine, backed out of the parking space, headed to the exit and turned toward Tisbury.

From a window in the ladies's lounge, Cicely Pope stood staring as Fitzgerald Grant hugged and comforted her sister. No doubt Garrett Davis was the cause of her current state. When he led her to his vehicle she was about to run after them but when Olivia turned to look at the building she looked directly at Cecily, and smiled. She would give them an hour before she called to check on her little sister. Turning, she went to join her husband and parents in the reception tent.


	4. Chapter 4

When Fitz led Olivia to his truck, he wasn't sure where he was taking her but he knew he had to get her away from the prying eyes of the wedding guests who had witnessed her and Garrett's disagreement in the parking lot. Once they were inside of the vehicle, Fitz gave her plenty of space. He didn't question her, or try to make idle conversation. Fitz was sure his presence was more calming than anything he could say.

She hadn't said a word since getting in and buckling her seatbelt. She obviously wasn't happy and there was no way he was going to leave her alone, not in this state. Her head was turned towards the open window and Fitz figured she was gathering her thoughts about whatever had happened between and Garrett. Glancing at her he noticed she had fallen asleep. Slowing down, he pulled over onto the side of the road and took out his cell phone. Giving the person on the other end specific instructions, he ended the call and pulled back onto County Road headed toward his destination. His plan was to do something he hoped would make her feel better. He also hoped to get to know her better because he liked her, a lot.

The change in the road surface woke Olivia from her brief nap. Looking around she asked Fitz, "Where are we?"

Smiling at his passenger, Fitz answered, "We are on the private road leading to my family's home in Tisbury."

"Why?"

Briefly looking at her before he answered, he could see the panic in her eyes. He reached out his right hand and touched her arm, feeling her body tense at his touch.

"When I saw you standing in the parking lot, I knew you were in no shape to be alone. I didn't know where you were staying, so I couldn't take you home. Coming here was the next best thing."

She appeared to relax as she took in her surroundings. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. He was just happy that she hadn't demanded that he turn the vehicle around and take her home.

"I hope you like being on the water," he stated casually.

Olivia looked over at Fitz with the biggest smile on her face. "Are you kidding me? I grew up swimming on this very island. I was a lifeguard back home in D.C., taught swimming lessons and I swam competitively in high school, earning varsity letters in my Sophomore, Junior and Senior years. Now I swim laps on occasion to blow off steam and stress."

He smiled at her excitement.

She was quiet for a minute and her smile faded. She turned to Fitz with a panicked look. "Fitz I don't have a bathing suit and I am _not_ swimming in the nude." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out of window again.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I would never do or say anything to make you feel uncomfortable Olivia. I wasn't joking when I said that everything was going to be okay. I respect you and I think you trust me." He looked at her and asked, "Do you trust me?

She stared at him for several seconds before answering, "Yes, I trust you."

"Thank you for trusting me, I will never jeopardize that."

She visibly relaxed and he continued, "I would like for you to spend the day sailing with me."

Smiling, she said, "I would love to."

She glanced in his direction, making sure he didn't see her. His concern for her well-being was sincere, heartwarming and provided her a level of comfort she hadn't felt in a while. She would always be grateful to him for the way he looked out for her.

X

Olivia hadn't known what to expect when they drove through the gates of the Grant family compound. As the vehicle neared the massive traditional Cape Cod style house, an older lady stood on the porch waving at them excitedly. She turned to look at Fitz as he parked the truck in the circular stone driveway.

Grinning, he unsnapped his seatbelt, jumped from the vehicle and rushed to the passenger side to assist Olivia. By this time, the waving lady was walking towards the couple.

"Hello Mr. Grant, it's so nice to see you again. It's been a while."

"Hello Daisy. It's good seeing you too." He gave the small woman a hug.

Turning to Olivia, Fitz pulled her closer to his side.

"Daisy I'd like you to meet my guest, Olivia Pope. Olivia this is Daisy Wallace, house manager for Casa Grant."

They all laughed at his comment as Olivia reached out shook the woman's hand. If Daisy thought it odd that Olivia was standing before her in what was an obvious bridesmaid dress, she didn't say anything.

"Fitz everything you requested has been taken care of. "

"Thank you for doing this on such short notice Daisy."

She scoffed as her cell phone began to ring and she excused herself to answer it.

Fitz took this opportunity to walk back to the truck to retrieve Olivia's bag, and was closing the door when Daisy came rushing back.

"Sorry about that but duty calls," she said as she walked towards her car. "It was very nice meeting Miss Pope, and I hope you enjoy your day on the water."

"Thank you, and it was nice meeting you too Daisy."

She turned to Fitz and said, "You let me know if you need anything else. The cleaning crew will be here tomorrow afternoon." Climbing into her car she stopped suddenly, "Oh yeah, Smith is out back on the deck waiting for you."

"Thanks again Daisy."

They both stood in the driveway and watched as she drove off in her hot pink Mini Cooper, waving and blowing her horn.

Taking Olivia's hand, Fitz led her up the steps of the wide porch and guided her through the big red wooden door. There was an awkward silence as Fitz closed the door behind them and then stood next to her in the large foyer. Olivia stood looking into the great room with its vaulted ceilings, whitewashed floors and expanse of glass across the back of the house. The water in the distance looked inviting and she felt herself relax a little.

She angled her head to study the man who was watching her so intently. He smiled that sexy and crooked smile as he handed her the leather weekender that he was holding.

"I'm assuming you have a change of clothes in here, otherwise you may have to wear that dress…or one of my shirts."

She laughed at his comment and said, "Yes, I have a change of clothes."

They were both quiet again. Olivia stood looking everywhere but at Fitz. He turned to look directly at her. Using his index finger, he tipped her face so that she was looking into those deep blue eyes. He brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek, moving a stray curl away from her face.

Fitz gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards the powder room off of the foyer. "You can change in there." His touch suddenly had her hot. A response was caught in her throat, but she could only nod.

She was standing in the doorway when she heard Fitz say, "I'm going to run upstairs to change and I'll meet you back here in ten minutes. Taking a step, she turned and closed the door.

Once inside, Olivia dropped down onto the toilet lid. Her reaction to the nearness of him had been unexpected. Or had it. She had no words to describe what she was feeling. It wasn't sexual desire, it was deeper than that. Olivia had never been one of those people who believed in love at first sight. She definitely wasn't in love with Fitz, but she knew that there was something special about him and between them.

Fitz had been a perfect gentleman and she did trust him, but she wasn't certain whether she trusted herself whenever they were together. Hayes, Harry and even Garrett spoke very highly of him. They said he was a great guy, and he had to be because how many men would be there for a woman, whom they knew was engaged, and whom they'd just met. She hoped that Fitz knew that nothing could happen between them. As for these feelings, they needed to be contained and extinguished. She would not cross that boundary with him, or any other man.

Sighing, Olivia stood. Digging into her bag she removed the linen shorts, silk tee, cotton sweater and Tretorns that she'd worn to the club earlier. She was grateful that she'd worn the sneakers instead of the four inch sandals she usually wore, for added height. They would be perfect for sailing.

When she'd finished changing clothes, she looked in the mirror at the face peering back at her. As irrational as it might be, she felt guilty about being alone with Fitz. Maybe it was because she enjoying what little time they'd actually spent together a little too much. He knew she was getting married and appeared to respect that. Of course that still didn't explain the flutters in her stomach when she thought about him.

_Get it together, Olivia_. Her inner voice was talking to her. Blowing out a breath, she began to removing the many hairpins that the hairstylist had used to hold her updo in place, allowing the silky tangle of curls to fall down around her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her curls to separate the strands. Satisfied with her hair, she reached for the dress, folded it and then stuffed it and the shoes she'd worn into her bag. Noticing her purse at the bottom of the bag, she reached in and removed her cell phone. There were several calls and text messages from Garrett and Cecily. Deciding she would call her sister later, she put the phone on vibrate and slid it into her back pocket.

Zipping the bag, Olivia opened the door to and was about to go search for Fitz, when he came bounding the stairs. He took in the sight of her standing there looking around. It was the first in two days that he'd seen her dressed so casual and he liked it.

Smiling that crooked smile of his, he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Wait here," he said as he walked off to the large chef's kitchen and retrieved a rolling wicker picnic basket that was sitting on the floor next to the kitchen island. Returning to Olivia, he took her bag and said, "Follow me."

He led her out of the French doors in the great room and past the covered patio. They walked down to end of the yard, where the tiled ground gave way to freshly cut green grass. About ten feet ahead was a row of steps going down to the Grant's private dock that stretched out to the Vineyard Haven Harbor. Today was a perfect day for sailing so there were several boats on the water. The water and the horizon always brought Fitz peace. Today he hoped they did the same for Olivia.

The renovated seventy foot custom, twin-keel cruiser was moored at the end of the dock. There were two smaller boats that were covered and bobbing on their moorings along with three jet skis. The sailboat had an enclosed pilothouse that was designed for comfortable, all day water cruising. The all-weather, luxury vessel could easily be handled by the two of them. As they neared the sailboat, she saw a tanned man coming down the boarding stairs on the starboard side of the boat. Setting the bag and basket on the dock, Fitz went to greet the man.

"Good afternoon Smith, good to see you," Fitz said as he shook his hand.

"Afternoon Mr. Grant, she's all ready for you."

"Sorry for the short notice Smith, but this was a last minute decision."

"It's okay, I just had to remove the cover and go through the checklist. I'm just glad somebody's taking her out. I think your parents are supposed to be here next month. She should get a good work out then,"

"Yeah, they haven't been here in a while. Unfortunately I won't be able to make it."

Fitz took Olivia's hand and walked her over to Smith.

"Smith, this is my guest Olivia Pope."

"Olivia this is Smith. He's been maintaining our boats for years."

"Nice to meet you Smith," Olivia said as she shook his callused hand.

"Hello ma'am," Smith said grinning at Fitz and Olivia.

Smith picked up Olivia's bag and the picnic basket and took them aboard the boat. They followed behind him and waited for him to climb back down the stairs.

Well I'll let you two get out on the water. You have a good day and stay safe."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

They watched as he climbed into a small motorboat and drove away from the Grant property.

Fitz turned to Olivia and said, "after you madam."

She climbed the boarding stairs with Fitz behind her. Midway up, she stopped and turned to look down at Fitz. He quickly averted his eyes, but she knew he was watching, and she smiled to herself.

Fitz had been caught. He was enjoying the view. The way her little linen shorts were hugging her backside made his body react. When he woke this morning never in a million years would he have guessed that the lady he couldn't get out of his mind would be spending the day sailing around Martha's Vineyard with him. Watching her climb those stairs, he had leaned back to get a better look. In her sneakers she seemed even smaller, petite. She hardly reached his chest, but there was a quality about her that intrigued him. A fragileness that made him want to shelter and protect her. A beauty that made him want to adore her, and a simmering sex appeal that he wanted to unleash…in time.

As they climbed aboard deck, Olivia took a deep breath and took in her surroundings. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue. There wasn't a cloud to be seen and the sun was shining brilliantly. It couldn't have been a better day to be on the water.

Fitz guided her below deck where he showed her the full galley with its mahogany cabinets and stainless appliances, the four double cabins with private showers and toilets, the saloon with it dark stained wood and crème leather included a state of the art stereo, satellite television and phone system, and a small wet bar. There were large windows where she could see the outdoor scenery. The luxury finishes and upscale fixtures made it a sight to behold.

"This is very nice," Olivia exclaimed as she spun around in a slow circle, taking it all in.

Fitz nodded. "It's where my family used to spend a lot of time before we all got too busy. My grandfather had it built 1989 as a fiftieth wedding anniversary gift for my grandmother, and it was renovated about ten years ago." He walked towards the galley and placed the picnic basket on the small counter before storing the contents labeled "cold" in the refrigerator. Next he took her bag to the master stateroom and told her that if she got tired of the view on deck, she could come down to the room and relax.

Back on deck, Fitz looked intently at Olivia. He didn't want her to feel as if he was pressuring her.

"I thought it might be nice to just sit and relax, maybe enjoy a bottle or two of wine. Later on, after the sun sets, there's going to be fireworks. We have ringside seats." He gave her a sideways glance before speaking again. "I can't assume that you'll want to stay, so whenever you're ready, I'll take you home."

Olivia was excited about the prospect of spending time in such a beautiful environment…alone…with Fitz. She definitely wasn't ready to go home.

She grinned at him before saying, "I'm with the Captain.

X

Although Smith had prepped the boat, Fitz did his own inspection. He checked the standing rigging-the cables and ropes that supported the mast and turnbuckles, and cotter pins that secured the rigging to the hull. Fitz explained everything as he did it, and Olivia took it all in. It was only minutes later that they were headed out of Vineyard Haven into open waters.

Pointing the boat into the wind, they hoisted the sails and were moving with the late morning air. Fitz was in his element. She watched as he commanded the vessel with genuine experience and expertise. Everything about sailing excited him and she was thoroughly engaged as he educated her on sailing terminology and boat parts. In no time at all she was as enthusiastic as Fitz. She had sailed on many occasions, but usually with a group of people and never saw or paid attention to the mechanisms that make it all work.

"Watch the boom!' Fitz yelled.

Olivia ducked as the sail support pole swung over her head, the boat shifting directions as Fitz turned it around.

Joining Fitz in the pilothouse, Olivia watched as he managed the sails and the wheel. She looked at his face, classic aviator sunglasses, faded blue polo shirt, khaki shorts, well worn Tod's and eyebrows turned so white blond by the sun, they were barely noticeable. Cars, clothes, travel and money were abundances that were common place in his life. He had the arrogant ease of someone who had had a lifetime membership in the ruling class. He could have any blond he wanted, why was he chasing her? He had made it clear last night that he was interested.

Of course Olivia had also grown up in affluence. The Pope's money wasn't as old or as large as the Grant fortune, but they still breathed the same rare air. She was the youngest daughter of high-powered parents, and had grown up privileged, been a debutante, vacations, extracurricular activities, summers in the family home on the Vineyard, Princeton undergrad, Georgetown Law, the list was endless. She, along with her sister, cousins and also Garrett, was raised to believe the world was her oyster. They'd all been on the same track of high achievement since birth, but were also taught that "to whom much is given, much is expected." To her parents that meant that she was expected to give back as much as possible, whenever she could, and to make a difference in people's lives, which she tried to do. Like Fitz, Olivia had the right air.

They sat, neither saying a word. It was so quiet all you could hear was the hull going through the water and the breeze pushing past them. Olivia couldn't help but notice the way Fitz kept looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking. It made her pulse race and she had to remind herself again that she was someone's fiancé, even though lately, it seemed that her fiancé had forgotten.

Quietly Olivia went down to the deck to lounge on one of the settees and put some distance between them. She was wrestling with her feelings for Fitz and her being in close in proximity had only made it worse. She had been caught unaware, shed of the armor she normally wore to protect herself against being hurt. After hearing Garrett's news earlier, that protective shield had been pierced, making her vulnerable, and the looks he was giving her were threatening to send her common sense spinning out of control and that could not happen.


	5. Chapter 5

They sailed for about an hour and a half before dropping anchor in a quiet inlet at Hyannis Port Harbor. Olivia stood and stretched while Fitz finished securing the boat.

"That was so much fun," she exclaimed.

Fitz couldn't help but join in her enthusiasm. This was the most alive he had seen her in the past four hours.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he said softly. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat. I didn't really eat anything at the reception."

"Good," taking her hand, he guided her down to the lower level of the boat, "let's see what Daisy packed for us."

At Olivia's bemused look he explained. "I made a call, while you were asleep on the ride over and requested that the boat be prepared for an outing, and pack a picnic lunch for two."

Downstairs she went to the master stateroom to use the facilities and wash her hands. Looking at herself in the mirror, she tried to tame her windblown hair. Giving up, she returned to find Fitz drying his hands with a napkin, near the sink. Making herself comfortable at the galley table, she watched as he unpacked the goodies from the basket and the refrigerator.

"Let's see, we have curried chicken salad wraps, fruit salad, orzo pasta, crackers, cheeses, pepperoni and salami, chocolate cheesecake, a six-pack of craft beer, more water and two bottles of 1995 Red Bordeaux, which I hope meets your approval." They both laughed and then he got a serious look on his face.

"I'm so sorry Liv, I forgot to ask if you had any food allergies.

"I have a shellfish allergy, but it appears that we're safe here."

He breathed a sigh of relief before plating their food and joining her at the table. She found the corkscrew and opened the first bottle of wine. Pouring a little, swirling it around the glass for a few seconds to let it breath, she took a sip. Closing her eyes, she moaned her pleasure catching Fitz off guard. She couldn't continue to do that in this small space or else his body would let her know what he was thinking.

"Good?" he asked.

"Better than good, great!"

He was just happy Daisy got it right.

After Olivia filled both glasses with a standard pour, Fitz lifted his glass. Olivia did the same.

"To new friendships," he said.

"To new friendships," she repeated, before touching her glass to his.

They ate in relative silence, except for a few comments about how good the food tasted.

"So how long have you been sailing?" Olivia asked, as she pulled one leg beneath her.

Fitz finished chewing before answering. "My grandparents taught my brother and me right here on the Vineyard when we were kids. Those were the best summer vacations ever. My grandmother loved it here. She loved the sun and the water. It was this boat that relaxed her the most."

"Were you close to your grandparents?" She asked.

"Yes, my father's parents, Fitzgerald Grant Senior, or Senior, and Ivey."

He reached for a bottle of beer, twisted off the cap and took a sip, before continuing.

"Senior has always been rough around the edges. He was a gangster in his younger days. He was probably on his way to prison but what saved him was marrying my grandmother. She got him to go to church and finish high school. It also helped that her family had money, a lot of money. He may have cleaned on the outside, but he's still a gangster at heart. Together, they were a force"

"A gangster?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fitz laughed, "Fortunately my father, J.R., is a lot like my grandmother."

"The Grants seem like an interesting family," Olivia observed.

"Yeah, we have our moments. What about the Popes?" He asked.

"What about them?" She answered his question with a question.

"Any family secrets you want to share?" He asked, his eyes smiling.

"Secrets? No." Eli and Maya Pope are overachievers who passed that gene on to their daughters. I'm a lawyer, my sister's a surgeon. Let's see, my maternal grandfather, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather were all doctors. Probably why my mom became a surgeon. Harrison's mother, my Aunt Caro or Carolyn, is my mom's older sister, but you probably already knew that. Aunt Caro and Garrett's mother, Jacqueline, have been best friends since their freshman year at Fisk in Nashville."

At the mention of her fiance's name, Fitz was tempted to ask about the parking lot incident, but decided he would wait until she brought it up.

"A seafood allergy is how my parents met."

Olivia's voice brought him back to the conversation.

"Oh, really?" he asked.

"My dad was at a dinner party, ate a few shrimp appetizers and had, what he later found out, was an allergic reaction. His friends rushed him to the ER where my mom was a surgical resident. She treated him, he flirted…a lot, and the rest is history."

"Now that's a story to share with the grandkids. Is he the reason you studied law?"

"Absolutely. I was always more interested in the stories he shared over dinner about his cases and how he helped people. My mom helps people too but her stories always made me nauseous," she cringed. "My sister held onto every word so no one was surprised when she became a surgeon. She even married a surgeon."

"Your parents must be proud," he said.

"I guess, but my sister and I were expected to do great things from birth. We're the daughters of high powered parents, a judge and a surgeon, who provided us every opportunity to succeed. Any deviation from the plan would have been unacceptable."

Fitz watched as she poured more wine into her glass.

"The Popes are a lot like the Grants."

He was just about to explain how when Olivia's phone vibrated on the table, interrupting them.

Looking at the caller, she said, "I have to take this." Standing, she walked to the master stateroom and closed the door behind her.

Cecily Pope began to rant the moment Olivia said, "Hello."

"I have been calling you since you left over three hours ago without telling anyone where you were going. Have you completely lost your mind?" Cecily asked in a high pierced voice.

"I was going to call." Olivia responded calmly.

"But you didn't, and then you didn't answer your phone. When I saw you and Mr. Sexy walking towards his vehicle, I wanted to stop you but when you looked at me and smiled, I thought everything was okay, so I left you alone."

"But you're talking to me now Cissy," Olivia said, in a singsong voice that was meant to annoy her big sister. She knew Cecily was probably shaking her head on the other end, with a frown on her face.

"Don't be a smartass Olivia, I was worried about you. So much so that if you hadn't answered this time, I was going to tell The Maya and Eli, that you were missing, and call the police. Can you imagine The Maya's drama if she thought something had happened to her precious baby?! You are so lucky that I can't get my hands on you right now."

She let a few seconds go by before she asked, "Where are you, anyway?"

"On the Grant family sailboat, currently anchored at Hyannis Port Harbor. We were actually finishing up a delicious lunch when you called."

"Just you and Mr. Grant?"

Annoyed, Olivia answered her sister's not so subtle question."Yes Cecily, it's just me and Fitz, and he's been nothing but a total gentleman. He knows I'm engaged. I really am okay."

"Speaking of Mr. Davis, what happened between you two earlier?"

"We'll talk about that later. I'm enjoying the peace and serenity of this excursion too much to think about Garrett now."

"Well I'm still concerned about you Libby."

"You shouldn't be, I'm a big girl and I know what I'm doing."

"Okay as long as you're not in any danger. And I'll reiterate, make sure you _both _remember you're engaged."

Olivia rolled her eyes before responding. "I'm so done with you right now. Are we good? Are you satisfied that I'm still alive and breathing so you can go and do whatever it was you were doing before you called me?"

"Okay, okay. Just call me when you get back."

"I will Cissy."

Olivia ended the call, waited a quick second and then sent her sister a text message, simply saying I LOVE YOU.

She sat for a few minutes, reflecting on her current situation. She didn't have the energy to explain her actions to her sister or anyone else honestly. Especially since her sister knew her so well and would see through any explanation she attempted to give for her behavior today. She would enjoy the rest of her time with Fitz and deal with her sister later.

She left the room to rejoin Fitz in the boat's galley. He was still sitting at the table and had cleaned up most of their lunch. She took the seat across from him again.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just my sister checking up on me after I ignored her calls and text messages. She was worried.

"I see. Are you and your sister close?"

"My sister's my best friend. We share everything. Well almost everything. I'm sure over the years we've both left out a detail or two, or something." She laughed at that last part. "Seriously, we've been close since we were little girls. She's always had my back, always looked out for me."

"Are you close in age?" He remembered her sister from last night. They looked a lot alike, but her sister wasn't petite like Olivia. She was tall, slender and well toned with short and curly black hair.

"Is that your way of asking me how old I am Mr. Grant?" she asked, smiling.

"Not at all, but how old are you Miss Pope? He flashed that crooked smile that she found so endearing.

She studied him before answering. "I will be thirty next January. I'm the youngest of the four cousins which is why they all treat me like a baby sometimes. Hayes and Harrison are more like big brothers than cousins."

"How old are you?"

"I will we be thirty-five in October."

They were silent for a minute and then Fitz stood to gather the dessert containers, water and second bottle of wine. "I thought we could have dessert on deck. Grab the wineglasses."

Once on deck, they placed their items on the table and took a seat next to each other on the settee.

"So it's just you and your brother?"

"Yes, he's three years younger."

"Is he married?"

"No, he's single like me, something that has become the bane of my mother's existence. She's the mother of two grown sons, neither of whom seem even remotely interested in getting married or making her a grandmother." He laughed derisively.

"I understand. My mother has been harassing Cecily about giving her a grandchild. It's fallen on death ears because my sister is headstrong and will have a baby when she's ready." They laughed together.

"I think Christine Ford Grant prays every night that one of her sons will find a woman to settle down with, but I don't think of us is ready. Well, definitely not Ford. He's busy as acting President and CEO of Grant Holdings and doesn't have time for anything serious. Plus he's just having fun and I don't blame him."

She didn't immediately respond. Instead she reached for the dessert plates and silverware, and set out two place settings while Fitz placed a slice of cheesecake on each plate.

Taking a bite of the rich treat, she turned to Fitz and asked, "what about Fitzgerald Grant, don't you want to get married? Start a family?"

Placing the plate on the small table, Fitz looked away before answering her question. "I suppose I do, one of these days."

"You seem ambivalent," she responded.

"I'm not ambivalent. It's just up until now, I hadn't met the right woman." The intense look he gave Olivia made her swallow and look away.

She didn't know how to respond, so she didn't.

They talked about everything and nothing, her firm and impending partnership; what had drawn him to architecture and design and wanting to build things.

Finally when it seemed she wasn't going to bring it up, he did. "You don't have to talk about what happened…but what made you so upset earlier?

Olivia lowered her head. There was no point in trying to avoid the conversation. She pretty much knew it would come.

"Honestly Fitz, now that I've had time to think about it, I think I may have overreacted."

When he didn't respond, she continued.

"We were supposed to start planning our wedding this week. Both of us had agreed to put work aside and sit down to at least confirm a date. No work interruptions, family obligations, just us finally getting on the same page, reconnecting." She took a sip of wine and turned to look at a boat sailing in the distance.

Fitz reached out to turn her face toward him, letting her know that it was okay.

"I hadn't really seen him since we arrived on the island Wednesday evening, and by last night I was furious…for several reasons. Of course I'd been busy doing bridesmaid stuff, but I still tried to make time for us. After that display at the reception, he informed me that he had to cut the trip short because of business. Something came up at the office that probably could've been easily handled by someone _at_ the office. He left me to clean up the mess…again."

She looked away again. In reality it was all still too raw to talk about. She was definitely disappointed but not surprised by his abrupt departure from what was supposed to have been a few, work free, relaxing days. Lately his behavior had caused her to harbor seeds of doubt about their relationship and she wasn't ready to face some obvious hard truths. That's why she was upset earlier. And now she was left to explain to their parents why he wasn't there and it pissed her off.

"I'm sorry Liv, you want me to go down to D.C. and kick his ass?"

She laughed and wiped at the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to dump this on you."

"Well I did ask. And I mean it. I will go down to D.C. and kick his ass."

She looked and saw the anger his eyes and the hardening of his jaw. He was serious. "You sound like Hayes and Harrison whenever Garrett becomes careless with my feelings or is just being an asshole, which lately, has been often."

"Well just let me know."

"You've done enough today Fitz." He'd tried to soothe the hurt that Garrett's departure had caused. "I feel so much better. Thank you"

"You're welcome."

One again their gazes lingered and she felt something inside that she'd never felt before. He silently reached for her hand and held it. After a minute, she stood, looked at her watch and announced that they should probably be heading back before the sun started to set.

She gathered their dishes and the leftover dessert and took them to the galley to store in the basket while Fitz prepared the boat for their trip back to Tisbury.

The entire way back, neither spoke, they just took it all in. Every once in a while Olivia would steal a glance at Fitz, only to find him watching her and smiling.

"You want to take the helm" he asked."

Her eyes widened. He moved back from the wheel giving her space to stand in from of him. She gripped the wheel and turned to him with a wide smile as they smoothly moved through the water.

Laughing, she sounded like a little kid at Disney. He laughed with her.

"You've got the wheel."

"I do, don't I." Her grin was almost brighter than the sun they'd enjoyed most of the day. He placed his hands on top of hers and turned the vessel toward Vineyard Haven Harbor.

As _My Ivey_ accelerated through the water, Olivia shouted "I love it out here." The look of pure joy on her face took Fitz's breath away. "This is heaven. And you're an angel for doing this for me."

He was no angel. Not when he was getting turned on watching her behind the wheel. The gleam in her eyes. Her smiling, pouty lips. Her flushed cheeks. With the wind on her face, she stared up the late afternoon sun with a look of pure bliss.

His heart skipped a beat. She was truly stunning.

"This is even better than I imagined." Olivia's gaze met him. "Being out here on the water, steering the boat…it's intoxicating.

He felt the same way being around her.

X

With the boat secured to the dock, Fitz sat on deck thinking. He was grateful for the cool breezes blowing off the waters of Vineyard Haven. He refilled both of their wineglasses as they waited for the actual fireworks to begin.

Olivia had taken a brief moment to herself, standing at the bow of the boat. He knew she had to gather her emotions which were probably running very high. She hadn't voiced what she was feeling but if he were honest, Fitz had to admit that he wanted her, and he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted any woman before.

It had happened earlier when they were anchored at Hyannis. They had been talking when he'd reached for her hand and held it, looking directly in her eyes. She'd stared back and felt herself falling headfirst into the look he was giving her. She'd broken the connection and stood and walked off.

Fitz stared out at the water as the sun was just beginning its descent on the horizon. An occasional boat would race by trying to beat the impending nightfall to shore. Minutes later he smiled as Olivia came into his line of vision smiling and waving to get his attention.

He grabbed her hand as she took a seat next to him right as a flash of white light burst in the sky above them. Olivia grinned and clapped her hands together. She was excited, her reaction almost childlike.

The lights continued to burst, fireworks snapping and popping with a vengeance. She shifted her body against his as they settled comfortably against each other. Fitz draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close as she leaned her head against his shoulder. They both stared toward the colorful sky.

The fireworks exploded. The moment was almost magical and Olivia couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so carefree and relaxed. When the last burst of light flashed brilliant shades of red, green and yellow, she snuggled against Fitz and his body reacted.

Olivia sat up abruptly, shifting forward in her seat. Her mind was racing, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked, concern in his voice.

She turned to face him, her head moving side to side. "I…I think it's time for me to go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Back from vacation!

Poor Olivia, her emotions are all over the place.

Fitz cursed himself for not controlling the way his body reacted to the closeness of Olivia. He had tried to focus on anything to take his mind off the way her petite body fit perfectly against his, but it was impossible. He had been having a hard time all day, hell since the first time he saw her last night. When she snuggled closer to him while watching the fireworks, her forearm grazed the evidence of what she was doing to him. He wanted to apologize. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that he was behaving like some horny teenager or pervert who couldn't control himself, especially after he'd earned her trust. Fitz couldn't help himself, and his lack of control was due to the tiny woman currently standing port side of the boat with her eyes closed, the late evening wind caressing her flawless face.

Fitz observed the way she'd shut down. Being out here on the water seemed to set her free. She appeared transformed, laughing, head thrown back, no inhibitions. Now, her smile was gone and the sparkle she'd had in her eyes most of the day had disappeared. She looked so resigned. He didn't like the change in her.

X

Olivia had innocently pressed her body tightly against Fitz to generate a little heat against the night air, when she felt it. Her heart skidded to a complete stop. All the air left her lungs. She gasped in surprise and stood to put some space between them. She walked toward the opposite side of the boat and attempted to get her erratic _and_ erotic thoughts in check. What had just happened? She wasn't shocked by Fitz's body's reaction, she was shocked by hers! As hard as she tried, she couldn't get her body to relax. She had wanted to run her hands through his wavy hair, play with that errant curl on his forehead, and kiss him all day. Standing here, knees quivering, her skin felt tight and clammy, her nipples hard and aching, and between her legs, her panties were damp just thinking about him. She uttered a tiny moan, startled by her arousal. Olivia was a little shocked at how her body (and her heart) was responding to him. She might not know what or who she wanted, but her body certainly did.

Fitz walked up behind her and placed both hands on her shoulders. Olivia closed her eyes. She savored his nearness and couldn't stop herself from imagining a different future with the man standing behind her in it. Turning her around to face him, she was surprised by expression on his face. So kind. So tender. He'd make a lucky woman a perfect husband someday. But that woman couldn't be her. Someone would snatch him up. Her gut clenched at that thought. Why should she be jealous? Falling in love with another man was not an option for her. No. She definitely could not.

"I'm sorry Liv, okay? I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or awkward. Will you please accept my apology?" he pleaded. Olivia looked into his eyes, noting their sincerity, before saying she did. She attempted to turn her head before he could see the expression on her face but he was too quick. She couldn't hide the emotion welling up inside her. She wasn't ready to return to reality yet, because that meant dealing with Garrett and the issues in their relationship. "Sorry I freaked about Garrett," she said. "We've had some disagreements and I'm just trying to figure things out." He nodded and responded, "as I said before, I did ask."

"I need to apologize too." At her confused look, he explained. "I asked about what happened this morning partially because I was digging for dirt on the guy to convince myself that I'm the better man for you. That was wrong. To be honest, I'm jealous of you fiancé, but then, I would be jealous no matter _who _he was." He shook his head in disbelief. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III had it all: looks, smarts and money. Women chased him, not the other way around. So why was he standing here trying to convince this beautiful and engaged woman that _he_ was who she needed? "It's not like me to be petty. If you agreed to marry Garrett, you must love him…a lot."

Jealous? Of Garrett? Fitzgerald Grant's humility astonished her.

Olivia leaned back against the side of the boat and looked up into his face. "There's nothing to be jealous of Fitz," she said quietly. Truth is, you _are_ the better man." He was speechless.

Fitz wished the evening didn't have to end, and as much as he would like to keep Olivia out here all night, he knew he couldn't. Standing and looking in her face, he was again struck by how tantalizing and beautiful she was. He moved closer. The urge to kiss her was strong. All day. This woman filled him with more conflicting emotions than he'd ever experienced before, and after spending the better part of the day with her he could no longer deny what he knew to be true. He wanted Olivia Pope. It wasn't just her body that he wanted either. He wanted her admiration, her respect and her devotion, but she belonged to someone else. For now. That was a boundary he never crossed. He had never made a move on another man's woman and he wouldn't start today.

Fitz placed a kiss on forehead and with a grin on his face, said, "Come on. Let me take you home." Taking his hand, Olivia allowed Fitz to lead her back to the house, where he dropped off the picnic basket, and then to his truck. Fitz helped Olivia into the passenger seat and again placed her bag near her feet.

X

Climbing behind the wheel, Fitz started the truck but before driving off he looked at Olivia and pointed a finger at her. "You shouldn't say things like that, Olivia Pope, you might accidentally give me hope." Looking directly at him, she didn't need to ask what he meant. She knew. He _was_ the better man. With considerable effort, Fitz looked away, breaking their connection.

They rode in comfortable silence for a few minutes before she spoke. "I saw them together last night." She said is so quietly, Fitz had to make sure he heard her correctly.

"You saw who?' he asked.

She turned tolooked at him before responding. "I saw Garrett and his ex Raquel last night. They were standing in a dark corner behind the tent, and he had his arms around her."

"How could he do that to you? In front of your family and friends. If you saw them, I'm sure there were others who did too." Fitz was furious.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "He's always different when she's around. It's like he's more interested in her than me."

Her troubled expression pulled at Fitz's heart. Why would Garrett make his fiancée feel insecure? "Liv, you're beautiful. Extraordinarily so. Not only that, you're also the sweetest, most genuine and pure person that I've ever met. I'm sure Garrett feels that way too or he would have put that huge ring on her finger instead of yours." _Why_ _am I defending that idiot? I should tell her to dump him_. But he hated how unsure of herself she looked. He wanted to make her forget about how seeing them together made her feel, but he wasn't sure he could.

She smiled at Fitz's words. "You know there's a woman out there for you Fitz. Someone who will capture your interest and your heart, and you'll fall in love with her and forget all about little ol'me," she said with a pout.

Was that a pout? Was she jealous? Yes! Thank God. Maybe there was hope. "And that bothers you because…?

Olivia covered her face with her hands. "I don't know. It shouldn't." Fitz suppressed his grin and attempted to look solemn. "Is it because you're falling hopelessly in love with me, Olivia?" he said before laughing.

Olivia dropped her hands and turned towards the window. After a few minutes she sighed and whispered, "I can't."

Fitz didn't like her response. Why couldn't she fall in love with him? Her fiancé didn't deserve her. He clearly didn't know how to treat this perfect woman sitting next to him or value her as she should be valued. No matter how much the guy had, he could never be worthy of Olivia Pope.

Olivia bit her lip. Then she took a long breath, and a new resolve seemed to come over her. "Just because he's made some mistakes isn't a good reason to throw it all away. He's not perfect. So what? I'm not the kind of girl who throws in the towel just because someone has a bad side. I don't easily give up on people, and I don't expect them to be perfect."

Fitz's heart dropped a little even though his admiration for her grew. He admired her character. It drew him in more than her beauty. Yet those same qualities threatened to trap Olivia, keeping her from true love.

Olivia twisted her ring before speaking again. "I really love this new friendship, Fitz."

Friendship? Hardly. "Is that the whole truth?" He caught her eye for a second. "Is that all you feel for me? Friendship?"

Lowering her head, Olivia toyed with her ring.

Why wouldn't she admit it? Keeping one eye on the road, Fitz reached over, brushed the hair off her shoulder and trailed his finger down her arm. Goose bumps broke out all over her. He broke into a grin. She clearly felt it too.

Suddenly, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around herself, and moaned. "This is so wrong. I'm not supposed to feel this way. I'm getting married."

Fitz glanced at her. "How does that make you feel, Olivia? Do you feel the same way with him as you do with me?" From the look and sound of it, Garrett made her feel rotten. Unloved. Surely, Fitz offered more to her heart than a guy who leered at other women. She deserved better.

"Do you love him?"

No answer.

He looked at her facial expression. He'd seen that face before. She wasn't _in_ love with her fiancé, he was certain of that.

X

When they pulled into the parking lot of the Inn, Olivia clinched her jaw. Where did all of this anxiety come from? The accusing voice in her head screamed. Stop this nonsense now! Fitzgerald Grant must remain in the "friend zone." Period. Nothing more. _Come hell or high water, it's Garrett Edison Davis. You made a commitment. _

Fitz didn't move to exit the vehicle. Instead he turned towards Olivia. He ran his palm down her cheek and to her hand, squeezing it before bringing it to his lips and kissing it tenderly. "I'm very glad we got to know each other on another level today. I hope we'll remain friends."

"Yes, of course. I agree. You are a great guy, Fitz. I'm glad we got to know each other, as well." She finally looked at him.

"Perhaps another time…" he began.

Olivia cut him off, "there can't be another time." She sounded so dejected, sad.

"It's just that you were so happy out there on the water."

She didn't respond.

Fitz wasn't going to let her get away this easy. While she may have thought that what they had would remain on Martha's Vineyard, she was sadly mistaken. When it became clear that she wasn't going to respond, Fitz hopped out of the truck and headed to the passenger side. Olivia was removing her keys from her purse when he opened the door. Taking her hand, he helped her down and then grabbed her bag.

They walked in silence to her cottage. When she unlocked the door he placed her bag inside near the entrance and then turned back to her. He was just about to reach for her when she held up her hands to stop him.

"I can't. I can't do this," she said. "This thing, whatever it is we're doing. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on. I don't know what got into me. I've got to go. I'm sorry…for everything." She turned and entered the room, closing the door behind her. Fitz stood in front of the closed door until he heard the lock click.

Strolling back to his truck, Fitz thought about what had just happened. He knew his resentment toward Garrett Davis was irrational, but he didn't care. Garrett had Olivia's heart, and he envied that. He wanted to respect their relationship, but he was finding that increasingly difficult to do.

"Sweet dreams, Olivia Pope," he whispered, before driving off.


	7. Chapter 7

I know this story is moving too slow for some of you and I apologize. I guess I haven't quite figured out what needs be told and what needs to be glossed over. Either way, I'm telling the story the way I want. Some will like it, some wont. And remember, "Slow and steady wins the race." Thanks again for reading.

Enjoy

8:00 a.m. Monday morning

The scent of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the air of the large country kitchen in the Oaks Bluff vacation home of Elijah and Maya Pope. Never having acquired a taste for coffee, Olivia lifted the mug of Lapsang Souchong tea to her lips, sipping slowly and savoring the smoky flavor. Lunch with her mother had been changed to breakfast since Olivia was scheduled to take the noon ferry to Woods Hole in order to make her four o'clock flight from Boston to Washington, D.C.

She watched from her perch at the kitchen island as her mother prepared their meal. Maya had turned down Olivia's numerous offers to help, so she sat and observed. The table had been set with china, silver and crystal glassware. There was even a large vase of orchids, Olivia's favorite, being used as a centerpiece.

Olivia smiled as her mother flitted around the kitchen. _Fabulous. _That was the only word to adequately describe Maya Elliott Lewis-Pope. It was an overused term, for sure, but nothing else fit. Looking at her, Olivia knew what she'd look like in twenty-five or thirty years. She was petite and shapely, and it was easy to see where Cecily and Olivia got their good looks and style. Her perfect caramel skin was smooth and lacked any lines. She'd pulled her long thick hair, with the auburn highlights, back into a neat ponytail, and she was stylishly attired. Even now, cooking breakfast, she was wearing a pair of black slacks, tailored to perfection, a white silk sleeveless blouse and leather ballet flats. Everything about her was perfect. She looked nothing like the well known cardiothoracic surgeon that she was, just a beautiful woman, preparing breakfast for her family.

As her mother began placing covered dishes on the table, Olivia scooted off the chair and went to wash her hands in the powder room near the kitchen. When she returned, Maya was seated at the head of the table, pouring orange juice into their crystal goblets.

"Oh, there you are. Come and sit before everything gets cold."

Pulling out a chair to her mother's right, Olivia took a seat. Looking around she asked, "Where's everybody?"

"Well, your father and August went for an early morning swim with The Polar Bears at Inkwell Beach and then a short run, and Cecily Marie was out late last night, she's probably sleeping in. So it's just you and me for now, my darling daughter," she said, smiling at her sensitive child.

Olivia knew that her sister was probably sleeping off the two and a half bottles of wine they'd consumed last night while sitting and talking on the deck of her cottage. Unlike Olivia, Cecily was a lightweight when it came to consuming alcohol, wine specifically. They'd spent the evening talking and drinking good wine.

_Olivia opened the door to her cottage early Sunday evening to find her sister standing there, holding a large covered basket. "Bless your heart Cissy, you brought food! That's why I love you." She hadn't really eaten anything all day and it looked as if dinner was going to be popcorn and wine…again. _

_ "What did you bring me?"_

_ Cecily gave her sister a kiss on the cheek before saying, "You need to turn on your phone" and walking to the cottage's small kitchen. "I figured you probably hadn't eaten anything and I knew you weren't going to go out and subject yourself to prying eyes, so I went to Nancy's and picked up Mediterranean. Let's see, we've got grilled lamb rib chops with tzatziki, hummus, spinach pie, pita bread and tabbouleh. For dessert, homemade chocolate brownies."_

_ She reached for a wine tote that Olivia hadn't noticed before, and removed two bottles of wine. "And to drink, I picked up two bottles of a 1995 Chateau Pichon. The guy at the wine bar said it was a good vintage. You know that's yours and daddy's territory, so I took him at his word."_

_ Smiling, Olivia walked over to her sister and kissed her cheek, before saying, "He's absolutely right, it's an excellent vintage."_

_ "Good, now tell me how much you love your big sister," Cecily proclaimed. _

_ "You're the best big sister a girl could ask for," Olivia answered, laughing at her sister's antics._

_ Cecily grinned at her sister and then turned to wash her hands before plating their food._

"_How would you like to eat on the deck?" Olivia asked when she walked back into the kitchen after washing her hands in the cottage's lone bathroom. _

_ "That's fine," her sister responded. _

_ Olivia moved toward the small pantry where she removed a tablecloth, placemats, votives and scented pillars. She then grabbed silverware and stemmed wine glasses, before walking towards the deck. When she returned for the water goblets, her sister was finishing up their plates._

_ "Grab the wine and the water from the fridge, I'll bring the plates."_

_ Minutes later they were seated on the secluded deck with the rays of the setting sun coming through the trees, the flickering candlelight providing illumination and a satellite radio station playing soft music. _

_ They were both silent as they ate their dinner, both deep in their own thoughts. As time went by, Cecily noticed the somber look on Olivia's face and knew something was on her mind. She laid down her fork and wiped her mouth before speaking. _

_ "What's the matter? You look like someone stole your puppy, Libby. Is it Garrett? Have you spoken to him? Or, is it Fitzgerald Grant?"_

_ She waited for a response but when Olivia didn't say anything, she picked up her fork and began eating again while watching her sister push the food around on her plate. She would give her time. _

_ After several minutes of silence, Cecily had had enough. "So are you thinking about Mr. Sexy?" Because I hope this look isn't about Garrett Davis. He is so not worth your sadness or your tears, Libby."_

_ Cecily's words had their intended effect. _

_ Olivia sat up straight at her sister's comment. _

_ She knew that she was right, and yes, she was attracted to Fitz. But she couldn't let herself think these things or feel this way. She was the faithful one. Olivia Pope. Miss Reliable, Miss Trustworthy, Miss Never Let You Down. She played by the rules, didn't hurt others or run after trouble. She was the "good girl," whatever the hell that meant. _

_ Get control of your emotions Olivia, that man is off limits. Way off limits._

_ She couldn't let so many people down just because a handsome, sexy and nice guy had turned her head. The kind she'd dreamed of when she was a little girl._

_ "Did you hear me?"Her sister's voice brought her back to the moment._

_ "Wha…what did you say?" _

_ "I said, I've told you too many times that you could do better than Mr. Davis. I said the same thing to Mr. Sexy at brunch this morning, after you left."_

_ Olivia spun on Cecily and glared. "You did what? I cannot believe you."_

_ "You can't believe me? Really? I'm not the one who spent the day, on a boat, with a man who's not my fiancé. Even if it was the very hot and sexy Fitzgerald Grant."_

_ She wished fiery darts could shoot out of her eyes and blast her sister to bits._

_ "You shouldn't have said anything to him about me at all, Cecily" Olivia said._

_ "Libby I saw the looks the two of you were giving each other this morning when you thought no one was watching. Hell, I saw something between you at the rehearsal dinner. Neither of were good at hiding your emotions. He likes you and you obviously like him, which would explain that conflicted look that you've been wearing on your face since yesterday."_

_ "Would you stop? Garrett and I are the consummate couple, a perfect match. We're made for each other. We have mutual goals and dreams."_

_ She didn't sound convincing which is why Cecily gave her a sardonic look._

_ "Hmm, you didn't mention love."_

_ "And love. Lots of love." _

_ Sighing heavily, Cecily stood and walked over to lean against the deck railing. She was getting tired of talking about a certain someone with her sister. Olivia had always been a people pleaser. She'd do anything for her friends and family if it would make them happy or proud, especially their parents. She didn't want to let them down. It's why Garrett was able to walk all over her. He was slowly crushing her sister's spirit and it pissed her off. _

_She looked out and inhaled deeply before turning around to look at her sister. _

_ "Libby, I don't think Garrett's the one for you." She said it softly._

_ Olivia held up her left hand. "I've got four carats right here that say he is."_

_ "Yeah, and five hundred miles between Oak Bluffs and D.C. that say he isn't."_

_ Olivia stood and went to stand beside her sister, resting her head on her shoulder. She knew Cecily had her best interest at heart, but she had to figure this out on her own. She needed to get back to D.C., sort out her feelings for Garrett. Repair whatever was broken, before she really did something stupid. Something like fall in love with another man. That would be the most irresponsible thing she could do. _

_ "I'm taking the noon ferry tomorrow. My flight leaves Boston at four and I should be home by seven."_

_ Olivia walked over to the table and started stacking plates and flatware. Cecily walked behind her and removed the placemats, tablecloth, blew out the candles and followed her sister inside_

_Later, as they sat on the deck, drinking very good wine, Cecily tried again._

"_Are you sure about this Libby? Because it's not too late to change your mind. You don't need to rush into this."_

"_Cis, why do you keep asking me that? I thought you'd be excited to help me plan my dream wedding."_

"_Of course I'm excited about the wedding part, I was just hoping you'd find a dream groom to go with those nuptials."_

"_Don't start Cecily, "Olivia said, "Don't spoil this for me. You know how I feel about Garrett."_

"_Do I? I know how you used to feel but after this weekend, I'm not so sure." She looked at Olivia sympathetically before continuing. "That's not the problem. It's how Garrett feels about you that has me concerned." _

_Her sister had a point. She had been feeling out of sorts lately, when the moment should have been one of her happiest. She heaved a deep sigh. Why aren't I happy?_

_They talked and drank until two in the morning. Olivia tried to get her sister to stay the night but Cecily wanted to get home to her husband. At the door, they hugged and Cecily left Olivia with words to think about._

"_Little sister, the man you think is the love of your life, isn't a man worthy of your heart." With that, she kissed her sister and left._

X

A wide smile lit Olivia's face when she removed the lid to one of the dishes and saw the eggs Benedict with smoked ham. There was also bacon, scrambled eggs, grits, croissants dusted with confectioner's sugar with slivered almonds and a large glass bowl filled with diced cantaloupe, apples, orange sections, green grapes and strawberries.

Maya didn't cook often but this morning she went all out which is why Olivia had prepared herself for her mother's version of an intervention. She knew it was coming. There were usually no preliminaries, her mother just plunged in head first. This morning was different.

"Hand me your plate baby and I'll serve you."

Olivia passed her plate to her mother and watched as she filled it with enough food to feed three people. After saying grace, they dug into their cholesterol laden breakfast.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, before her mother spoke. "Jackie and Carolyn Marie came over for drinks yesterday evening. I had no idea that Garrett was back in D.C. I thought he just skipped the brunch yesterday, I didn't know he'd left the island. Why didn't you say something? Is that why you disappeared during the wedding reception? Are you and Garrett having problems?"

Olivia continued to eat, waiting for her mother to finish her inquisition. Finally, she laid down her fork and looked at her before responding.

"Mother, Garrett and I are just fine. Sure, we've hit some rough spots, but we've managed to work through them. Yes, I was upset that he had to return to D.C., but he had a work related issue that needed his immediate attention." She knew her mother wasn't buying it, but this was all The Maya was getting on this subject.

"He had a work related issue that could've been handled by someone else. I'm married to a lawyer Olivia. Not trying to be mean baby, but it seems you're always making excuses for him."

Instead of responding, Olivia picked up her fork and began to eat again.

It wasn't long before Maya started again. "What happened to you yesterday? When Mr. Grant walked into the brunch, you looked like the cat that caught the canary." She hadn't missed the looks that passed between her daughter and Fitzgerald Grant, when neither had thought anyone was watching. Every time Olivia moved across the room, Fitz's stare followed. Her child had feigned disinterest, but her face had been flush with color. She wasn't aware of her mother's eyes on her each time she stole a glance in his direction.

She had watched them both with much interest. There was definitely something about Fitzgerald Grant that she and everyone else had liked. From their brief conversations at the rehearsal dinner and the wedding reception, she'd gathered enough information to know that he'd make a good catch for the right young woman. A woman, who, unlike her daughter, was available. But a mother could wish.

"Mother, what are you talking about? I did no such thing." She knew her mother was right. She'd felt Fitz's presence before she saw him. She was sitting in the living room of her aunt's home, talking to her sister.

"_You know you haven't mentioned Mr. Davis once, since yesterday." She leaned closer and grinned. "I must admit, I would have forgotten about him too if I was sailing with Mr. Sexy."_

_ "I haven't forgotten about Garrett," she responded._

_ "I wouldn't blame you if you did. It seems he doesn't have a problem forgetting you." _

_ Olivia turned to her sister. "Why do you hate that I'm with Garrett?" _

_ "Because Libby, you can do so much better," her sister responded, glancing in Fitz's direction. _

_ "Has it occurred to you that I love him and I'm the one marrying him, not you?"_

_ Cecily shook her head. "Honestly, I don't hate it. I just don't think you're happy."_

_ "I'm very happy," Olivia countered."Why do you think I'm not?"_

_ "Because you never talk about your wedding. Or your honeymoon. Or lately, your fiancé." _

_ When Olivia remained quiet, Cecily asked, "Does Garrett know about the sailing excursion you took with Mr. Grant yesterday?"_

_ Olivia's heart constricted. "Definitely not."_

_ Cecily crossed her arms and sighed, "Libby when are you going to muster the courage to call off this farce of a wedding?"_

_ "Why, so you can throw it in my face and say I told you so?" _

_ A frown came across Cecily's face, but only for a few seconds. She took a deep breath and it blew it out. "You're not in love with him Libby." She took Olivia's hand and leaned her head against hers."Please believe me little sister, I would rather cut off one my surgeon hands than watch you get hurt by Garrett Davis." _

_ "I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me." She squeezed her sister's hand. "And you're right, I've been avoiding Garrett. Maybe it's just a case of cold feet. Running scared." _

_ Cecily whispered, "Libby, you're infatuated with another man,"_

"_Am not." She definitely was, and needed to stop it. There was only one way, she had to leave._

_ "Yes you are. So what are you going to do about it?" Cecily went into the big sister/counselor/life coach mode that Olivia always relied upon. Her thoughtful questions helped Olivia make up her mind. She couldn't let herself get carried away by what she was feeling for Fitz._

_ "I need to go home."_

"_When?"_

_Soon. It was time for her to close the distance between her and Garrett. _

"_Tomorrow?"_

"_Is that a question or a decision?"_

"_Decision. I'm leaving tomorrow."_

_Having made her decision, she stood and walked in the direction of the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Harrison E. Wright, oblivious to the piercing blue eyes following her. _

X

"Is there something going on between you and Mr. Grant, Olivia?"

"Mother I'm too old for you to be interrogating me like you did when I was a teenager. I love and respect you, but I'm old enough to handle my own business." Olivia said, politely, but firmly.

Maya had her answer.

_After the conversation with her sister, Olivia avoided Fitz the rest of the morning. She stayed as far away from him as possible._

_Nothing had prepared Fitz for this version of Olivia Pope. Her facial expression could freeze hell. He'd had no intention of attending the Sunday morning brunch in honor of Harrison and Veronique. By now he should've been halfway to Seattle but had changed his flight plan in order to see Olivia one more time. _

_She'd been sitting at a table with Hayes and Tamara when he walked over to say hello. She sat up, her back ramrod straight, and never once acknowledged his presence. It hurt like a blow to the chest. _

_Hayes invited Fitz to sit with them and he happily accepted. They made small talk, laughing at Hayes' wedding weekend commentary. Olivia didn't join in the laughter. She seemed indifferent, an attitude he hadn't observed in her. But behind her mask, Fitz saw a spark of determination. Olivia was determined to do something she didn't want to do. Clearly, she had decided to forget about him. _

_She stared at him before saying, "I'm going home."_

_Hayes' brows shot up. "When?"_

"_Tomorrow afternoon."_

_Fitz found his voice. "Is everything okay?" He knew she was supposed to stay until Friday. Olivia looked between Hayes and Tamara, ignoring Fitz. _

"_Everything's fine. Garrett's working, but we still have some planning to do. So, I've decided to surprise him."_

_Fitz forced his face to remain neutral, while the small glimmer of hope in his heart died a slow death. Something had scared her. Maybe I moved too fast, he thought. The words he spoke, his actions, all too forward. This woman belonged to another man. What was he thinking? Of course she would run._

_Tamara interrupted his thoughts, "I hear you designed most of the Upper East Side."_

_Fitz laughed before responding. "Well I don't know about that but GNA has designed and built a lot of building in NYC." He glanced at Olivia, but her face held disinterest. The conversation around the table continued without her. Fitz forgot about the trouble with Olivia and spoke with the other occupants. _

_After a few minutes, Olivia abruptly stood and pushed her chair back. "Please excuse me. I need some air." She left the table without a backward glance._

_Fitz watched her leave, stunned. "Excuse me." He stood and followed her. _

"_Olivia," he called after her but she was already out of the front door and didn't turn around when she heard her name. "Wait. Olivia. Please. Give me a second."_

_He followed her across the lawn, toward the street, before she stopped and took a seat on bench under a tree. She felt Fitz's presence but didn't look up at him. She had to get away from him before she did something out of character, wild and reckless. _

"_Olivia you don't have to say anything, just listen. I can't begin to understand how you're feeling right now. You're engaged to one man and have feelings for another. Don't try to deny it because I know you do. After only one day together, it feels like you belong to me." She still didn't look at him. Fitz took a seat on the bench next to her and continued talking._

"_When we were together yesterday, everything just felt right." Fitz gently turned her head so she could look at him. She seemed defeated and he just wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her, giver her everything she ever wanted. All the love she needed. _

"_I know you don't really know me, but I want you to get to know me and I want to get to know you, Olivia."_

"_Fitz why are you out here bothering me?"_

"_Because you're the one, that's why."_

"_No! Please leave me alone."_

"_Look Olivia, all I want to do is to spend time with you. That's it."_

_She was about to speak when he raised his hands. "I know that can't happen right now or maybe ever, but at this point I'll take whatever you're willing to give. If that means 'friendship,' then I'll have to take it."_

"_Fitz, honestly, I've known how you feel about me from the beginning, but this," she pointed from her to him, "this can't happen. Ever."_

_He stood and reached for his wallet. "Here's my card with all of the numbers and ways to reach me. If you need me, just say the word."_

_He was surprised when she smiled and reached for the card with a trembling hand. Sliding it into her purse, she looked at him again. She was about to speak when she heard a notification from her phone. The car had arrived to take her back to the Inn._

"_Fitz, I have to go." _

_He walked her to the Hybrid waiting at the curb. After assisting her into the backseat, he stooped and looked her in the eye before saying, "I don't know why our paths crossed this weekend, Olivia, but I'm glad they did." Fitz closed the door and stepped away from the vehicle. He stuck his hands deep in his pockets and watched as the car drove away. He didn't move, couldn't move, as he stared in the direction of the car as it disappeared into traffic. _

_A small, feminine hand touched his shoulder. He turned and looked into the solemn face of Cecily Pope._

"_Looks like the love bugs have been busy this weekend. Come on, let's talk." Fitz followed Cecily back to the house, too numb to object._

_They took a seat in the sunroom away from most of the guests. "You obviously knew Olivia was engaged." It was a statement._

_His shoulders slumped. "I know. But I thought there was something there. Something between us." He didn't mention any of the conversations he and Olivia had had the previous day. "I don't know what I thought would happen. I guess I just let myself hope," _

"_Don't worry, I have a feeling that things will change, soon." She took a sip of the mimosa she'd lifted from a passing waiter._

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because she knows in her heart he isn't the one, and she could do so much better. I just hope she's strong enough to call it off before it's too late."_

_He nodded in agreement._

"_How can Olivia go forward with this marriage?" Fitz asked. "From what I've gathered, he's never happy with anything she does, and is possibly seeing someone else. She isn't even sure she's in love with him. So how could she even think about marrying him?"_

"_Olivia always does the right thing. She's the most reliable person I know, sometimes to her own detriment. She prides herself on that. When she accepted Garrett's proposal, it meant forever…to her." _

"_Do you think Davis loves her? I mean really loves her?"_

_Cecily stared at the handsome man who was making her sister's belly do flip flops and wondered how much she should tell him. "Garrett only loves Garrett. Deep inside, he's nothing but a troubled little boy who can't stand losing. If Olivia breaks their engagement, he'll find a way to get her back because he can't lose."_

_Fitz shuddered. Definitely not love. _

_She stood. "Well Mr. Grant, it's been nice talking to you." Fitz stood as well, looking down into the face that resembled Olivia's so much._

"_It's Fitz, and I've enjoyed our conversation as well." He stuck out his hand and Cecily shook it. Before letting his hand go she had one more thing to say._

"_My sister genuinely smiled more in the past thirty-six hours than she has in the last six months and I know that was because of you. Thank you."_

_Fitz squeezed her hand and released it."Honestly Cecily, I've never felt more alive than I did when I was with her. So I guess you could say, we're good for each other."_

_What a silver tongue charmer, Cecily mused._

"_Well I've got a plane to catch. I hope this won't be the last time we see each other." He turned and went in search of the guests of honor, before leaving._

X

"Do you love Garrett, Olivia?"

Olivia almost choked on the piece of cantaloupe she was chewing. She grimaced. Her mother's question was quite unexpected. They had talked about her consideration for partnership, Harry's wedding, Fitz, and Garrett's disappearance. The question had come after the fifth time Olivia had apologized for her behavior at the rehearsal dinner. Although both parents had assured her that she was forgiven and loved, Olivia couldn't let it go.

Getting over her shock, Olivia asked, "Mother why would you ask me that?"

"Because it's apparent that you're having a hard time choosing a date and when we questioned you about it, you changed the subject to avoid answering."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Yes mother, I love him. He's special and makes me feel special. _Or at least he used to, she thought._ "I love him a lot."

"And how does Garrett feel about you?"

"He tells me he loves me all the time, and I believe him."

Maya stared at her youngest daughter before speaking. "I'll be honest with you baby. Your father had some concerns when the two of you started dating again. You were apart for almost four years and in that time he saw you blossom into a beautiful young woman and a brilliant attorney. Now it seems that the young woman from four years ago is hiding behind Garrett. What happened to your confident, free spirit? The genuine smile that never left your face. Where did that young woman go? The confidence you had then has slowly dissipated."

This wasn't news to her. She knew that her father never really liked Garrett, didn't trust him said he was a charmer, and not in a complimentary way. Garrett was his best friend's son but that didn't mean that he couldn't have reservations about them getting married. Especially when he felt his beloved 'baby girl' was settling.

"You sound as if you're looking for reasons for me not to get married."

"That's not true. We want you to be happy and not jump into something like marriage because you think it's expected. Your father and I have never pressured you to marry Garrett, or anyone else for that matter. We just worry that you trying to do what you think we want is going to keep you from having the happiness you deserve."

"I don't do that. I don't…"

Her mother shook her head. "Libby, since you were a little girl you've been a people pleaser, always did what others expected. You never wanted to be judged or to disappoint your father and me. You've always been afraid that we would disapprove. I've been telling you your whole life to just be yourself and stop worrying about what people think or what they'll say. We will always love you, no matter what."

Olivia looked up and saw her sister standing on the first landing of the stairs in the kitchen. She was behind their mother and neither had heard her descent. She put a finger to her lips and quietly went back up.

"Now if Garrett's behavior is what has you snapping at your father and me, and spending time with another man, then you need to say that. Don't make it about us, and how we feel about it."

"But it doesn't bother me. Not really."

"Then Libby, baby, you need ask yourself what's going on that has you out of sorts. And be honest with yourself."

Maya took a sip of her coffee, still eyeing Olivia.

The silence in the room was interrupted by Cecily's cheerful, "Good morning."

Olivia's grin was wide. She was grateful for the interruption.

Walking across the room on her way to the coffee pot, Cecily dropped a kiss on her mother's upturned cheek. Standing at the island, as she poured herself a cup of coffee, she gave Olivia an _everything okay_ look. Olivia nodded 'yes,' discretely.

Shortly, after Eli and August returned and joined the ladies in the kitchen. Cecily volunteered to take Olivia to ferry which didn't surprise her sister.

"So, what were you and The Maya talking about earlier?" Olivia laughed at her sister's use of the nickname they'd given their mother years ago. The name 'Queen,' just didn't seem like enough.

Ignoring her sister's question, she asked one of her own. "Did you know that daddy doesn't like Garrett?"

"Does that really surprise you Libby? I mean he's said on more than one occasion that he doesn't see what you see in him. His best friend's son."

She looked away. In reality she knew this, but leave it to her sister to remind her once again that no one, not her, their father or her few friends were actually happy about her marrying Garrett.

The quick trip to the ferry was completed without Olivia answering her sister's question. She leaned over and kissed her cheek before telling her that she loved her. "I'll call tonight and tell you what The Maya and I talked about." They were both laughing as Olivia exited the car with a huge smile on her face.

As she boarded the ferry, she was unaware that today would be the last time that she would wear a genuine smile for quite some time.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Getting closer**_

Present Day

Diego Nunes' expression hadn't changed as he listened to Fitz talk about Olivia Pope. "What are you going to do Fitz?"

Fitz glanced down at the photographs, his jaw hardening.

"I'm going to Washington, D.C."

Diego nodded. "Do you need me for anything else?"

No. And thanks, Diego." He watched Diego stand to his feet and walk out of his office, closing the door quietly.

Leaning back in his chair, Fitz closed his eyes and let feelings he hadn't felt in six years sweep over him. He sat for half an hour before he pushed a button on the phone on his desk.

"Lauren. Call the airport and have the jet fueled and ready for a flight to D.C. I'd like to leave early tomorrow morning."

He barely heard Lauren's acknowledgement as he sat at his desk, watching the New York City skyline, until the sun set and his office grew dark.

Mentally and emotionally he was ready for Olivia Pope.


	9. Chapter 9

_Washington, D.C., May 2019_

"Elliott Christine Marie Pope, we don't have time for you to play around with your food this morning. Your Tante will be here soon, and you won't be ready. Will you please finish your waffle so we can get you dressed?"

"I don't like it," her daughter complained.

Olivia sighed. Her baby was excited about today's outing with her aunt, and couldn't eat. It was why Olivia hadn't told her about the musical at the Kennedy Center until last night at bedtime. Well, that and the endless questions that she knew would come. Elliott was exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open. She didn't have the energy to ask any questions, before drifting off to sleep.

But, this morning was different. Olivia had awakened to a pair of deep blue green eyes and a crooked grin, staring directly at her. As she focused, Elliott giggled and began jumping up and down on her knees, on the bed, before the barrage of questions began.

Smiling at the memory, Olivia turned to her daughter and responded.

"Yes you do. You _asked_ for a waffle without syrup." She stopped when she realized she was arguing with a four and a half year old. "Finish your fruit and drink that milk please." Olivia leaned against the huge tiled island in the center of the kitchen, sipping her tea. She watched Elliott pick the strawberries and grapes out of the bowl of fruit she'd also prepared, and pop them into her mouth.

"Can I have peanut butter, Mommy?"

"May I," Olivia corrected, "and, what else?" Elliott stared at her mother, then smiled and said, "Please."

'Yes you may." Leaning over, she kissed the tip of Elliott's nose before walking across the large chef's kitchen to retrieve her daughter's favorite organic treat from the pantry. Due to the "Nut Free" zone policy at Elliott's school, she only had peanut butter at home.

As the morning news played very low on the television in the kitchen, Olivia glanced over at the expanse of glass in the dining area, and looked out at the pool. Today would be a good day to spend in the water, but she couldn't, she had too much work to do. She turned her attention back to her daughter just as she was drinking the last of her milk.

"I'm finished, Mommy. The peanut butter waffle was very good."

Olivia smiled. The peanut butter, spread over the waffle, had done the trick.

"You're welcome baby." Elliott had eaten the waffle and the fruit, and drank her milk. Her child usually lingered over breakfast every morning, testing Olivia's patience, but this morning her excitement won out.

Olivia rinsed and placed the dishes in the dishwasher. Then turning to her daughter, who was climbing down from the bar stool, she said, "Come on sweet pea, let's find you an outfit to wear to the theater. Hop to it!"

Elliott began to hop on one foot. "Hop…hop… hop!"

Laughing at her daughter's antics, Olivia grabbed her mug of tea and followed Elliott as she "hopped" ahead of her towards the stairs. Her eyes narrowed in concentration. Every time she saw her daughter's crooked smile, she was reminded of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Although she no longer had him, she had been left with a part of him. Elliott had inherited his hair, with its uncontrollable curl, the curve of his eyebrows, his nose, his laugh, and his even temper. The pouty lips and doe shaped eyes belonged to Olivia, but the deep blue green color was all Christine Grant. As long as she lived, Olivia could never forget her child's father. He lived in a smaller, feminine version named, Elliott Pope.

Upstairs they entered Elliott's bedroom and the child ran straight to her bed, jumped in and grabbed her beloved bunny, Bugs.

Olivia opened the closet door and started moving hangers, while Elliott was chattering away about something.

"What am I going to see again, Mommy?" Olivia had lost track of how many times she'd heard the question since waking up that morning.

She turned to see her daughter, all big blue green eyes and braided hair, sitting in the middle of her bed, playing with one of Bugs' ears. She took a deep breath before answering. "It's a musical called, "The Wiz Live! Remember, we saw it on television last week." They had watched it together, so Elliott would be familiar with it when she saw it on stage.

"Oh yeah. That doggie was so cute, Mommy." She giggled.

"Yes he was. But there will also be a lot of singing and dancing. Are you excited to see it?"

"Yes!" She tossed her bunny in the air for emphasis.

Olivia laughed at her baby and turned back to the closet.

"I want to wear my blue dress, Mommy." Olivia's hand had just passed over the navy, French styled, embroidered cotton smock dress that Elliott was referring to.

"Elle, are you sure?"

"Yes. P-l-e-e-a-a-s-e?"

"Okay, but we have to hurry."

Grabbing the dress and a pair of metallic silver Mary Jane shoes, Olivia closed the closet door.

"Okay, let's go brush your teeth, get you dressed and then I'll comb your hair." She reached out her hand to help Elliott down from the bed. Together they walked to the ensuite bathroom.

X

"You're all done, Sweet Pea," Olivia said, stroking her daughter's precious face.

"Do I look pretty, Mommy?" Elliott asked as she twirled around.

"Yes you do. Go look in the mirror and see what you think."

Elliott ran to the standing mirror in the corner of the room. Admiring her reflection, she smiled at the big navy bow that held the ponytail at the top of head, back off her face. The rest of her hair hung in blonde and brown curly waves down her back, a real novelty for the child. Her hair was usually worn in ponytails or French braids.

Olivia had just finished packing an overnight bag for her daughter when the doorbell rang. "There's Tante. Grabbing the bag and Elliott's hand, they both made their way down the stairs.

Olivia opened the door to find her sister standing there. Cecily stepped forward and kissed Olivia's cheek, before walking further into the house. Olivia closed the door behind her.

"Tante!" Elliott exclaimed. She stood on the next-to-last stair, grinning and clapping.

"There's my Patootie," Cecily said as she smiled and walked towards the child. Reaching out her hand, she helped her down to the floor.

"You look so pretty." She gave her a hug and kiss. "Hello love. You're getting to be such a big girl aren't you?" Elliott shook her head vigorously.

Turning to Olivia, who had been quietly watching, she asked, "So what are you doing for the next twenty-four hours, since you'll be childless?"

"I downloaded a huge case file last night and I need to review it without interruptions." She glanced at Elliott who was looking in her overnight bag.

"What? You have a childfree Saturday and you're going to spend it working? When was the last time you took some personal time? No Elle, work, just you?"

Olivia let out a sigh. "When I had mono last year." The work on a big case and being a single mother to an active toddler had left Olivia so mentally and physically drained, she'd come down with mono and had to be hospitalized for a few days. Thank goodness for her family. They had all stepped in to care for Elliott while she recovered. She'd promised them all and herself that she wouldn't allow work to affect her health and take her away from her baby again. She was close to being burned out.

"But no time for yourself." It was a statement, not a question.

"Cis I have a four and a half year old with an active social life and extracurricular activities, and a demanding career. I don't have time for "me time."

"Libby, please tell that to someone else. You know mom, dad, me and August, hell even Aunt Caro, are always available to look after Elle Belle."

"She is not your responsibility."

"We know that Libby, but, we're your family and we want to help."

"I know Cis, and I'll keep that in mind."

Changing the subject, Olivia walked closer to her sister.

"Look at you Cis, you're glowing." At thirty-seven, Cecily was pregnant with her first child. I can't get over just how pregnant you look. I haven't seen you in a week, and your stomach has grown tremendously."

Cecily chuckled. "To hear August tell it, I'm still not showing enough, although I can't get into any of my clothes. I'm five months already, with four to go and August is already irritating."

Olivia laughed at her sister's eye roll. "Enjoy it while you can Cis."

"Yeah. Whatever." She looked over at Elliott who had pulled most of the items out of her bag while they were talking.

"Alright Patootie, let's blow this popsicle stand!"

"Cis," Olivia hissed.

"What?" She laughed.

Cecily grabbed Elliott's hand while Olivia repacked her bag, zipped it and followed them out to Cecily's SUV. Cecily opened the door and assisted the child into the car seat she'd had installed for her beloved niece. Olivia placed the bag on the floor and then leaned over to kiss Elliott's cheek. "Goodbye, Sweet Pea. Mommy loves you to the moon and back."

"Bye, Mommy."

"Bye Cissy. You guys have a good time."

"We will Libby. You should try it too. I'll have her back tomorrow afternoon."

She stood in the driveway, waving as she watched the vehicle back into the street and drive away.

X

After three hours of reviewing documents, Olivia stood and stretched. It was too quiet in the house for a Saturday. She wandered around the house she'd purchased when Elliott was six months old. It was located in the Shepherd Park neighborhood, not too far from where she'd grown up. She'd wanted her baby to have a large backyard to play in and to grow. They lived close to downtown D.C. and Rock Creek Park, where she used to run with Elliott in jogging stroller. Her neighbors were diverse, and Elliott's best friend, Vida, lived across the street.

Olivia had had the house gutted and then worked with a contractor, designer and decorator to make it a home for her and her daughter. The only major requirement she'd insisted on was a chef's kitchen, because she was determined to learn to cook for her baby. And she had. Olivia discovered that she actually liked to cook and often hosted Sunday dinner for her family. She was reminded of the time she'd spent playing sous chef to Fitz while in L.A. Those were also memories she tried to suppress.

Walking into the kitchen, Olivia filled her tea kettle with water and went about the mundane task of boiling water for tea. While she waited for the water to boil, she leaned against the island, folded her arms across her chest and thought about what Cecily said.

It was true, she didn't take a lot of time for herself. After she became a mother, she didn't go out or date. To be honest, she'd rather stay home with her daughter doing nothing more exciting than watching a Disney movie…repeatedly. Olivia took her responsibility as a parent very seriously. She worked hard to make certain her daughter didn't lack love or confidence because her father wasn't in her life. She closed her eyes at that thought. It was a touchy subject with her. It was also something she didn't discuss with anyone, even her family.

The whistling from the tea kettle brought Olivia out of her reverie. Turning, she reached for the kettle, poured the hot water into her French press, added two Lapsang Souchong tea bags and allowed it to steep for five minutes. While waiting, Olivia allowed her thoughts to drift back to six years ago. She'd blocked a lot of what happened during the summer of 2013 from her mind. It was probably the lowest point of her life, which is why she didn't think about it often. It was her conversation with Cecily that had brought her here.

_When Olivia arrived at the airport in D.C. from the Vineyard, the car and driver that she'd called before leaving Boston, was there waiting to pick her up. She still hadn't called Garrett to let him know that she was on her way home because she wanted to surprise him. When she reached their Dupont Circle apartment, she immediately realized that no one had been in the apartment since the day they left for the Vineyard. Concerned, she finally called him, but got voicemail. She left a message before ending the call. _

_As the hours passed and Garrett hadn't returned her message, Olivia called him again and left another message. She also sent him a text message before finally going to bed. For the next few days, to keep her anxiety at bay, Olivia unpacked, rearranged and cleaned the apartment. By Friday, she was resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to call her. It's why she didn't contact the police; deep in her heart she knew he wasn't missing._

_On Saturday morning, Olivia was sitting in the living room sipping her morning tea when she heard a key in the door. Garrett walked in and stopped in front of her. She didn't look up at him for fear that she would break down, and she didn't want him to think that her tears were for him. They weren't. They were for her. It hurt to admit that she had been wrong and a fool for a man incapable of love. It hurt even more to think that after all this time Garrett hadn't really cared about her or her feelings at all._

_He finally took a seat next to her on the upholstered blue wool-mohair Montauk sofa that had taken them almost a year to find. The expensive piece of furniture had been an investment towards their life as a married couple. They sat in silence for what seemed to Olivia like hours but in reality may have been five minutes. _

"_Liv this is probably the hardest thing I've ever done."_

_Her stomach sank._

"_I want you to know that I believe that I love you and I know you're a wonderful person."_

_As Olivia watched him, tears flooded her eyes._

"_But I can't be the man you want and need me to be. I can't give you what you want. I really thought that I wanted the same things. You know relationships have never been easy for me, but when you came back into my life, I thought I could do it. I thought you were it for me. But Liv, I can't. And knowing how much I'm hurting you right now makes me want to hurt myself."_

_He didn't say anything for a few seconds, expecting her to respond. When she didn't, he continued._

"_I know I'm breaking your heart doing this, but I know it's the best thing for both of us. Really it's the only thing."_

_Sighing heavily, he finally broke the shocking and devastating news._

"_She's pregnant Liv. Raquel's pregnant. I'm so sorry. I know I'm going to catch hell from my parents, and probably yours, for what I've done, but she's the woman I want in my life. I know that's this is hurting you deeply and I hope that one day you can forgive me."_

_As Olivia tried to make sense of the words coming from his mouth, she silently screamed, you bastard! I didn't believe you could be this cruel, and such a liar. How low can you get? You are a disgusting, sick piece of sh**._

_She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Wide-eyed, Olivia opened her mouth but no words came out, so she did the only thing she could. She ran from the room before she threw up. After dry heaving a couple of times, she stood, closed the lid on the toilet and sat down._

_She tried to catch her breath. She was stunned, speechless. For a moment, her mind went blank. A thousand questions went through her mind. How long had he and Raquel been seriously seeing each other? Had he never stopped loving her? In the end she knew it didn't matter. She'd been dumped by a man she thought she knew. A man she'd called herself in love with since her senior of high school, twelve years. And now she'd been kicked to curb for Raquel Lewis._

_Parts of her wanted to strangle him for putting her through this and yes, his mother and father were going to give him hell. Serves him right, she thought. Her parents, on the other hand, would probably breathe a sigh of relief. Cecily was going to laugh herself silly…once she made sure that her Libby was okay. _

_Olivia was still too stunned to put a name on how she was feeling, but deep down inside there was a sense of relief. Yes, she was hurt and humiliated but if she was being honest with herself, she knew something like this was always possible with Garrett. _

_He'd rushed back to D.C. not for work, but to be with the other woman, who was waiting for him. The woman who was now carrying his child. That made her furious all over again. Garrett had betrayed her in the worst way. It was just as her family and friends had predicted. Every one of them believed he couldn't be trusted to honor her by being faithful. But Olivia trusted and felt that once they were married, they would prove everybody wrong. He had made her look like an even bigger fool than she felt she was. For that she would never forgive him. _

_A rapid knock on the door interrupted Olivia's thoughts. _

"_Liv, are you okay?"_

_She didn't answer. What did he think? How was she supposed to be okay?_

"_Liv I'm not leaving until you answer me." _

_Well she certainly wanted him to go. She heaved a deep sigh and stood to look at herself in the mirror before opening the door. He was leaning against the wall across from the door. _

"_Are you okay?" He asked._

_She didn't move. She just stood in the doorway of the bathroom glaring at him for asking such a stupid question. How did he think she felt. _

_Trying to ignore the daggers she was giving him, he said again, "Liv, I don't know what to say, except I'm so sorry."_

_She finally spoke. "Sorry? Is that the best you can do? You're sorry you screwed another woman? You're sorry you got her pregnant? What else are you sorry for, Garrett?" She folded her arms across her chest. _

"_I'm sorry for everything. I never meant for any of this to happen." He took a couple of steps toward her then stopped as if he was too scared to get any closer. _

"_You never meant for any of this to happen?" Olivia spat. "You had unprotected sex with her, you meant for something to happen!" _

"_What do you want me say?" Garrett asked._

"_Say something Garrett! She yelled. "Tell me why you asked ME to marry YOU when you knew all along that you wanted to be with another woman."_

_She walked out of the bathroom, past him, and walked into their bedroom. Garrett followed. She stopped abruptly when she saw his suitcases near the closet. She walked to the opposite side of the room and stood in front of the window, looking down as the busy street came alive with Saturday morning traffic. _

"_Get out Garrett! Just get out! Get out of my life! I hate you!"_

_He was shocked by her words and wanted to go to her but knew it was best to leave. He would come back later for the rest of his things. Walking over to the closet, he picked up his suitcase and suit bag and took them to the living room._

_When he returned to bedroom, she was sitting on the side of the bed staring at nothing._

"_I'm sorry again Liv. I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He walked out of the room before she could say another word. _

_When she heard the lock on the front door click, Olivia stood and ran to the bathroom. Falling to her knees, she vomited, before collapsing to the floor in tears. _

_Cecily was worried. Olivia had left the Vineyard on Monday afternoon. It was now the following Monday and she hadn't spoken to her since Wednesday, when she'd called her to see how she was doing and to ask her about Garrett. Olivia was evasive and told her she'd call her back. That never happened. Her calls and text messages to Olivia, since that day, had gone unanswered. If Garrett Davis had hurt her sister, there was going to be hell to pay. _

_As soon as the private car dropped Cecily and her husband off at their Columbia Heights home Sunday evening, she jumped into her car and headed straight to Olivia's apartment. She broke the speed limit driving to Dupont Circle, hoping against hope that she would find her sister safely at home. _

_Cecily parked in one of the visitor's parking spaces in the parking garage and was relieved to find Olivia's car parked in its assigned spot. She took the elevator to the eighth floor and when the doors opened she exited and ran to Olivia's door. Knocking for a full three minutes, she realized she was going to have to use the "nuclear option." When Olivia had attempted to give her a key to the apartment that she shared with Garrett, she had adamantly refused. Now she sent up a prayer and was thankful that Olivia had been persistent. _

_Using the key, Cecily opened and let out the breath she'd been holding when she saw her sister in the living room, curled up on the sofa. She was dressed in yoga clothes which she'd probably slept in, and crying. Olivia barely looked up when her sister let herself into her apartment. _

_She had never seen her sister this dejected. Olivia had always been full of life, at least until the last three months. Cecily fought the urge to take her into her arms and comfort her, like she'd always done. Nope. Her sister needed tough love. She walked over to Olivia, who hadn't moved. _

"_Olivia Carolyn Pope this is the second disappearing act you've pulled in a week. If you do it again, I will tell The Maya the real story of how her precious Lalique vase ended up in pieces." Her words had their intended effect. Olivia turned over opened her eyes and stared up at her sister. After a few seconds, they both burst out laughing. _

"_I thought that would get your attention. And don't worry your secret's still safe with me." She walked over and sat on the arm of the sofa and ran her fingers through Olivia's wild curls. Softly she said, "I have been worried sick about you. I want you to get up and go take a shower, while I fix you something to eat. After that we'll sit and talk." She stood and rubbed her hands together. "Now get to it."_

_An hour later, Olivia sat at the small island in the kitchen of her apartment, lethargic, but feeling better. She had been crying since Garrett walked out of the door. She had no more tears to shed. Then despair had set in. It was hard putting one foot in front of the other. All she'd wanted to do was sleep. The meal that Cecily had prepared for her was the first meal she'd eaten since Friday morning, and even now, she picked at the food on her plate as she told her sister about Garrett's betrayal. _

_Cecily had no comment when Olivia finished her story. Her silence made Olivia anxious and nervous because Cecily had opinion about everything. Maybe she was trying to spare her feelings. _

"_So you have nothing to say? Or maybe you have too much to say. Whatever it is, I deserve it. I deserve everything that's happening to me." Olivia sighed. _

_Getting up from her chair, Cecily picked up her empty plate, took it to the sink, rinsed it and then placed it in the dishwasher. She returned to her seat and looked at her sister tenderly before speaking. _

"_Libby, you know better than anyone how Garrett is. He's hurt you before so you knew he was capable of doing this to you and worse. She reached across the island to clasp Olivia's hand in hers. "We were all so worried that something like this would happen which is why I kept saying that you didn't have to marry him. I still don't understand why you felt you had to stay with him, and plan a big wedding to help keep up the big front."_

_Silent tears began to flow. "I believed what I wanted to believe and now I'm forced to see the truth."_

"_Look Libby, we've had this conversation before and we're not going to revisit it. I understand you're devastated right now, but everything's going to be alright. Just keep believing that. Now as for Garrett Davis, Raquel Fletcher can have him." _

_Olivia nodded and laughed at her sister's words._

_Now, go pack a bag…or two. You're going to stay with me and August for as long as you need. I don't want you staying here alone. Take some time away from your usual routine to get some perspective. Next week you might actually see that this was for the best."_

_Cecily stood and took Olivia's plate to sink, not giving her a chance to respond. Instead she got up and walked over to her big sister and hugged her tightly. Since they were little, Cecily had been her rock. _

"_I love you, Cissy."_

_Cecily hugged her back. "I love you too Libby." Now go and pack your bags so we can beat this popsicle stand."_

_Olivia laughed and walked out of the kitchen. She knew she'd grieve the end of this decades long relationship but as her sister said, everything would be alright._

Raquel Fletcher did have him…for about a year. They never married and were now co-parenting their five year old son, Edison Fletcher Davis. The little boy attended the same school as Elliott. Karma, Olivia mused.

Grabbing her French press and mug, Olivia went back to her office to continue reading the case file.

At eight o' clock that evening, a white Volvo SUV backed out of the driveway and drove away. Hayes and his wife Tamara had called and invited Olivia over for dinner. Since Elliott was away for the night, she didn't really have to cook and needing to get out of her too quiet home, she accepted their invitation.

Down the street, inconspicuously parked among other cars lining the street sat a black sedan. Inside, Fitz watched Olivia leave and wondered where she was going. From where he was sitting he couldn't see if their daughter was with her. He thought about following her, but he would bide his time. Tomorrow he would introduce himself to his daughter.

X

Olivia's phone rang before eight the next morning. She knew who it was before she reached over to answer it.

"Good morning, Sweet Pea."

"Good morning, Mommy."

"Did you wake Tante and Uncle Aug this early?" She knew her child.

"Uh huh. The sun was in my room and woke me up."

Olivia laughed. She owed her sister and brother-in-law, big time."

"Did you have a good time with Tante?"

"Yes. We saw Wiz Live. I danced with the lady, Mommy."

"Oh yeah. What lady?"

She could hear Elliott attempting to cover the phone as she asked Cecily a question.

"I danced on stage with Dorothy."

"You did? Did Tante take pictures?"

"I don't know. Um Mommy, Uncle Aug's gonna walk Turbo and I wanna go. Bye Mommy." And she was gone.

A few seconds later, Cecily came on the line.

"Hey Liv, were you sleeping?" She laughed at her joke.

"Hey Cissy, I see misery loves company. Did she wake you guys?"

"Patootie and Turbo have been up since seven. That dog loves my baby."

"She has as much energy as he does. Did she behave yesterday?"

"Of course. She was an angel."

"As if you would tell me if she didn't."

Cecily laughed. "True. I don't know why you even ask, little sister."

Olivia laughed too.

"Well I'm going down to start breakfast. I'll bring Elle Belle home by noon. Okay?"

"That's fine, I'll see you then."

"Bye, Liv."

"Bye, Cissy."

Olivia lay in bed for another thirty minutes before she rose to begin her day.

X

Later that morning, Olivia was headed downstairs to fix a cup of tea when the doorbell rang. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was only ten o' clock. Cecily's early she thought. Twenty-four hours of non-stop little girl chatter gets old, quickly, she mused. Elliott could talk a person's ear off.

Walking to the door, she opened it. "You're ear…" Her words trailed off. Olivia felt the floor sway beneath her and her pulse pounded in her chest. It couldn't be. She wanted to scream, but she could only moan, "No." Her breath came in short pants as she leaned against the door frame. He wasn't in D.C., he couldn't be. She'd moved on from him, even though a part of her wanted him to come to her; not for herself, but for Elliott. She stepped out of the way as he pushed the door.

Olivia hadn't thought of trying to close it or lock it. It would've been futile to try and lock a door against Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. She knew he would've just kicked it open. The cold, hard look in his eyes said it all. She jumped when he walked past her into the foyer.

"Fitz," she whispered. Gathering the strength she walked into the family room. With her back to him, she closed her eyes, willing her mind to go blank.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I'd like to again thank you all for reading my story, leaving reviews and PMs. Many of you have questions that I've thought about addressing, but I'm just going to keep writing and let it all unfold. Thanks again for taking the time to read my version of Olitz.

TBOT

_December 2013_

"Liv, running away never solves anything."

Olivia turned from her open suitcase, to look at her sister standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Cecily thought she knew Olivia better than Olivia knew herself. Unfortunately, sometimes she actually did.

"I am not running away." But Olivia's tone could not convince anyone, especially her sister that she wasn't getting the hell out of Dodge, because seeing her ex and his pregnant girlfriend at every holiday party she had attended was just too much. When he'd broken their engagement, she knew they were bound to run into each other due their families and their mutual friends, but what she hadn't expected was how seeing the couple together in public would make her feel. She'd tried to ignore the whispers from her "friends." Some of them, especially those coupled off, acknowledged her with pitying looks and body language that said "don't get too close." That still hurt.

"Then please explain what you're doing if you're not running?"

Olivia sighed and tossed aside the blouse she was about to pack. "I am going to L.A. to complete the merger our pregnant associate, Lainey Britt, was working on before she was placed on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy."

"But Liv there are four days left in the year, do you have to leave tonight?"

"Cis, when Valerie called me, panicking about not meeting the deadline, I volunteered to go and manage the Massey merger until the final agreement page is signed. I just closed the file on that investment bank merger and now that we're deep into the holiday season, there isn't a lot happening at the firm."

Cecily raised a perfect eyebrow. "And your leaving has nothing to do with seeing your ex and his very pregnant and glowing girlfriend at all of those holiday soirees you dutifully attended?"

Olivia avoided Cecily's gaze. "I wish I could say one has nothing to do with the other but you and I both know that that wouldn't be the truth. Valerie's phone call gave me the out I needed, and I'm taking it. I'm getting out of D.C.

Cecily walked over and took a seat on the bench at the foot of Olivia's bed. "I understand why you feel so much dislike and anger toward the guy but running away isn't going to make the situation better."

Olivia sat next to Cecily on the bench. "No Cis it probably won't, but putting some distance between me, the ex and the pregnant girlfriend, for the next three months is exactly what I need." She sighed before resting her head on Cecily's shoulder, and neither said a word for a few minutes.

Cecily broke the silence. "Did you know that Hayes and Harrison confronted the ex at Butch and Ava Toussaint's holiday party/toy drive?" At Olivia's perplexed look, she continued. "I was on my way to the powder room when I heard them. Hayes had him hemmed up against a wall in the mudroom."

"_You know you've got a beat down coming, right?" Hayes asked._

_Garrett just held up his hands in submission and said, "Aw man, let's not do this. No harm, no foul right."_

_Hayes shook his head and took a step closer. "Shut up. If you don't talk, the chances that I won't slam my fist into your face are in your favor. I mean, it would give me great pleasure to hurt you, but I don't have to. You've hurt Libby for the last time. "_

_Garrett shrugged. "Look, I don't know what Liv told you, but…"_

_Harrison interrupted him. "You need to shut up before I lose all of my patience. Hitting you might make me feel better, but it won't change anything. I really would like to body slam you into a deep hole, but you're not worth me losing my law license and getting disbarred."_

"_I'm not a lawyer." Hayes said. He knew that Garrett understood what he meant. "You don't speak to Olivia. You don't look at Olivia. You don't even think about Olivia. As a matter of fact, just forget you ever knew Olivia Pope."_

"_Look Davis, are we clear?" Harrison asked in an exasperated and bored voice. He was tired of this game and wanted to get back to his wife and the party._

_Rolling his eyes, Garrett responded, "Yeah guys, we're clear." He looked at both brothers before nodding and walking out of the room. Hayes and Harrison followed behind him. _

"Are you serious? They did that? Two grown men? That's so immature!" Olivia was trying to keep from laughing.

"Yes they did." Cecily joined Olivia, laughing at the absurdity of it all. "I never mentioned to either of them what I saw or heard. They take being your "big brothers" very seriously, always have."

"Yeah. I love those guys."

They were silent again.

"When you get to L.A. find someone to take the edge off."

Olivia sat up abruptly, "What? Where did that come from?"

"Hear me out Liv. It's been five month since he broke your engagement, and understandably, you haven't looked at a guy since. I'm not saying you should to go to L.A. looking for a serious relationship but you definitely need to find someone to take the edge off."

There was that phrase again. "Cis, I do not have an edge," Olivia said, laughing.

"Yes you do, and we both know it."

"Are you really suggesting that I engage in a fling with a random guy in L.A.?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"Yep, sounds like a good plan to me."

Olivia stood, walked over to the window and looked out. Not that she was counting, but it had been a while since she'd had sex. Long before her broken engagement. Yes she had an edge all right, and she definitely needed to work off a lot of pent up frustration. Swimming was great but it didn't bring the release that good sex did. Sometimes she thought about dressing up in one of her sexiest dresses, going to a bar and using the alias 'Alex,' meeting a guy, taking him home and having her way with him. Is that what Cecily was suggesting?

"Liv?"

She turned back to Cecily. "You know I've never been the love-and-leave-them type."

"Yes but Liv you're twenty-nine years old, you know what's up. You only have to answer to yourself for your actions. I think you and some lucky guy in L.A. are spontaneous combustion just waiting to happen. Do yourself a favor little sister, get laid."

They both laughed at Cecily's statement.

"I'm not ready for love, Cis."

"I agree."

Olivia raised an eyebrow as she smiled.

"But I think you're ready for some fun," Cecily said with a wink.

"Okay, okay," she laughed, "Will it help matters if I promise to give it some thought?"

"Yes!" Cecily stood from the bench and walked over to Olivia's closet. "Now let's get you packed. And don't forget to take something sexy to wear when you meet your 'Mr. Right' or your 'Mr. Right Now,' and have the best sex of your life!"

Olivia could only laugh and shake her head at her sister as she continued folding items and placing them in her suitcases.

"Hurry, before the car arrives to take you to the airport."

X

_January, 2014_

Fitz downshifted the classic silver 2005 Porsche 911 Carerra S convertible, maneuvering down Beachwood Drive in the Hollywood Hills neighborhood of L.A., on his way downtown. Traffic had slowed to a crawl. With the top down, he could hear the horns and profanities from the other drivers.

A smile spread across his face as he listened to the vulgar comments and watched as drivers gave one another the middle finger. Times like this made him miss New York City. Actually, by New York standards, these drivers were tame.

Traffic in his lane had come to a complete standstill. Probably construction, he thought. Fitz reached over and tapped the screen on the dash of sports car to raise the volume of radio. A classic Rolling Stones song was playing and he began to sing, almost at the top of his lungs.

"Sing it, gorgeous!" a woman called out as she cycled down the hill past his car. Nodding, Fitz winked at her as he continued to sing.

As Fitz sang, the honking continued, until traffic began to move again. He slowly moved past the road construction crew who were going about their business without a care in the world. It was a few more minutes before he was able to make it through the line of traffic and merge onto the 101 south, towards the Staples Center.

Living in L.A. temporarily for the past two months, Fitz was quite familiar with the notorious traffic. He'd left his leased home high in the Hollywood Hills early enough to make it to the arena before tip-off. His brother, Ford, was in town for a few days and they were attending a Lakers game. They rarely got to see one another since Ford had been officially named President and CEO of Grant Holdings. He had called Fitz this morning and invited him to attend the game with him as guests of an old friend, Ryan Sugarman, whom he'd met while attending Wharton. Ryan's father was a media mogul who had a suite at the arena for the night's game. Fitz accepted the invitation, excited to spend a little time with his brother.

Like Ford, he'd been busy since completing his last project in Seattle. From Seattle he'd gone to New York City to spend the holidays with his family before going back west, to L.A., to begin a new project. He was burning the candle at both ends, but he loved his career. Grant North America was building luxury condos in downtown L.A., and most of the units in the fifteen story building were sold before they'd raised the steel beam. As busy as he was, a certain doe eyed, pouty lipped beauty was never far from his mind. It had taken sheer willpower for Fitz not to drive down to D.C. while he was home. There was something about Olivia that made him less confident than he normally was around women. The way she ignored him, as if he didn't exist, at the brunch. And, she never called. Even though he'd wanted to ask Harrison about her, he decided it was best to let her tell him herself, when she was ready.

Fitz drove into the Premium Seating Members preferred parking lot where he was greeted by a valet attendant, who opened his door. Grabbing his jacket from the passenger seat, he exited the low slung vehicle. A Premium Services Manager was waiting at the VIP entrance in a cart to drive him to private elevator and take him to his host's suite. Slipping his arms into the sleeves of his jacket, he walked over and climbed onto the cart, excited to share a relaxing evening with his brother and the other guests.

X

Olivia loved her job and sometimes she loved the perks that came with her job. Tonight was one of those times. Since arriving in L.A. two weeks ago, she'd immediately thrown herself into her work. She made no time to get out and explore the city. She'd even spent New Year's Eve alone in her hotel room, to the chagrin of her sister. _How are you going to take the edge off Libby, if you don't go out? _

It was all work and no play. She worked nonstop, liking the pace because it didn't give her time to think about anything else. On those nights after yet another long day at work, when she was alone and not too exhausted, she thought about the last time she was genuinely happy. It was almost six months ago, on a sailboat with a sexy, blue eyed, blonde haired man with a generous and caring heart who'd made her feel alive again, if only for a few hours. Thinking about him, she thought of her sister's suggestion to find someone to "take the edge off." Every time she spoke with Cecily, the first question her sister asked was, "have you gotten laid yet?" She was disappointed every time Olivia responded, "no."

Tonight she'd accepted her client's invitation to accompany him to a Lakers basketball game. They were in a suite high above the court. Their host, Reese "Sugar" Sugarman, was a very good friend of her client, Brett Massey. Although she wasn't a huge sports fan, she'd agreed when he told her she needed to get out of her hotel. Now that she was here, she was glad she came. She'd left the office early in order to get to her hotel and change. Although she used a car service to take her to and from the office, Brett had sent a car to bring her to the arena. So far she was enjoying the suite's amenities.

Olivia was standing with three other women watching the live player introduction show. Like the other women, she was getting caught up in all of the fanfare.

"More wine, Olivia?"

She turned to look at Brett, who'd walked over to stand next to her, and smiled. "No, Brett, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

He stood for a few minutes watching the introductions before speaking. "Ah, here comes Sugar now. I'll bring him over and make introductions."

"Okay," she responded absently.

As he turned to walk back up the steps to the top of the suite where a luxurious buffet was laid out, she had to admit that he wasn't a bad looking sixty-year old man. He had polish, a dry sense of humor and dressed very well. Brett reminded her of her father, and like her father, he had been looking out for her since she arrived in L.A. and since the first day she met him.

A few minutes later Brett returned accompanied by an older gentleman with perfectly coiffed snow white hair. He gave her a broad smile showing perfectly straight white teeth.

"Reese Sugarman, I'd like you to meet Olivia Pope."

She extended her hand to the man before greeting him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sugarman."

Smiling kindly, he said, "Pleased to meet you too Ms. Pope. And call me Sugar, darling."

Olivia nodded her assent. "Thank you so much for your hospitality."

"Brett here has told me a lot of good things about you, Ms. Pope."

"I'm sure he probably exaggerated." They all laughed.

"Well, the game's started. Help yourselves to the buffet and the bar. If there's something you want or need, and don't see, ask the attendant and he'll get it for you." He looked at Olivia again before taking his seat. "Enjoy yourself, Ms. Pope."

X

Fitz had been standing inside the suite for only a few minutes talking to Ford, Ryan and a few other guests, when Reese Sugarman walked in. He was introduced by Ryan, and they made polite conversation before another guest walked up. He introduced himself as Brett Massey and asked if he could speak to his old friend for a minute. The men walked down the stairs toward a group of women who were standing and looking down at the court. Brett Massey tapped one of the ladies on the shoulder and she turned around.

Fitz's smile faltered. His chest pounded. He shook his head. He was losing it. Had he conjured her up? He would've recognized her anywhere. The curls had been replaced by a long, straight sleek look with a soft middle part and one side was pushed behind her ear. He preferred the curls, but the new hairstyle in no way took away from her beauty.

She smiled and said something as she shook Sugar's hand. He didn't need to approach her to know that her voice was warm and husky or that her honey brown skin smelled like the soft scent of her perfume. It was a feminine scent that suited her to perfection.

"Fitz, would you like…?"

He nearly jumped, having forgotten his brother was standing next to him. He forced his eyes away from the beautiful woman he had thought about on a daily basis since the first time he saw her, on Martha's Vineyard. She'd taken a seat behind Sugar, next to Brett Massey. He frowned. Was Brett Massey her date? His stomach clenched at the possibility. He stared as she turned and began carrying on a conversation with the woman sitting on her left.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

Ford looked at him strangely, then glanced in the direction of his brother's gaze and saw the object of his stunned expression. A beautiful woman, he mused. Fitz always did have good taste.

"The attendant asked if you wanted another drink."

"Oh. Sorry. I'll have a single malt scotch, on the rocks."

The attendant nodded then left to fill Fitz's drink request. When he returned with his drink, Fitz thanked and tipped him, before taking a long sip. A few minutes later, he excused himself saying he was going to actually watch the game. Still in shock from seeing her for the first time in six months, he moved to stand at the top of the stairs, content to watch her for a while.

Olivia sensed she was being watched. Brett had gone to get her a bottle of water and for the moment, she was sitting alone. Glancing over her shoulder, she instantly froze as she stared into the face of the man who had been occupying her thoughts a lot more than she cared to admit.

Seeing him again stole her breath and brought up a myriad of emotions. His smile was pure confidence and she could see the laughter in his eyes even from across the room. She'd kept his business card but knew that she would never contact him. She'd also asked Harrison about him when she saw him over the holidays. Her cousin had smiled at her slyly before answering her question, but not once did he disclose if Fitz had asked about her.

Fitz paused the moment Olivia looked up and saw him. His eyes registered the emotions that flashed across her face. Surprise. Confusion. Disbelief. He could feel his heart racing as their eyes locked, and that simmering chemistry they had months ago was still there. He moved down the stairs towards her.

Olivia's throat tightened. Before she could utter a word, she watched as that familiar crooked smile touched the corners of his lips right before he spoke.

"Hello, Olivia." That voice still did things to her.

"Fitz." She finally said in disbelief. "What are you doing here? I mean, I didn't expect to…" She stood and smiled before saying, "it's good to see you again." Then she surprised them both when she hugged him."

When she pulled back out of his arms, Brett was standing behind Fitz with a knowing smile. _Had he noticed the chemistry too?_ Olivia wondered. He was holding a chilled bottle of water and a glass.

"Olivia, I didn't know you and Fitz knew one another." He said as he sat the bottle and the glass on the tray in front of her seat.

She looked at Fitz nervously before responding. "We met last summer on the Vineyard. It's a shock seeing him here tonight."

Fitz smiled. _I'll bet. _

To Olivia's dismay, Brett invited Fitz to join them and Fitz happily accepted. They watched the rest of the first half of the game and engaged in small talk. He learned that her firm was representing his company in a merger, and that she was the attorney assigned to the case. Fitz sensed her nervousness even though she'd tried to mask it conversation. He had answered Brett's question regarding why he was in L.A., but Olivia hadn't been very forthcoming regarding the reason _she_ was there. Fitz didn't have to worry because Brett was happy to share why. That is, when he wasn't feeding them tidbits of information about the other guests in the suite. He had also innocently revealed where she was staying while in the city. _Twelve Wilshire_. A Grant owned property.

Fitz couldn't believe his luck. Did she know that his family owned that hotel before making her reservation? He had so many questions, like what happened to that big rock she was wearing the last time he saw her. But he would wait until they were alone, in another setting. For now, he would just enjoy the game and seeing Olivia again. Call it coincidence, serendipity chance, karma or whatever. It was all good.

X

At halftime Olivia stood, as did Fitz and Brett, excusing herself and practically ran up the steps of the suite to the ladies room. She didn't breathe easy until she'd locked the door behind her. She leaned against the sink and turning away from the mirror, she covered her face with her hands. She felt them tremble; in fact she was trembling all over. She was a mess. Her life had fallen apart six months ago and she was determined not to let it happen again.

For a while, after what Garrett had done to her, she didn't want a man to touch, look at or even smile at her. She knew she was being irrational but she was just that turned off by the opposite sex. Of course Fitz would be the man to change all of that. Leave it to him to make her realize that she was still capable of feeling desire. She almost laughed out loud. Cecily would be ecstatic. Sighing, she moved into the stall and took care of her business.

A knock on the door caused her to jump, and her heart raced.

"Yes?"

"Can you hurry it up? There's a line forming out here," a female voice said through the door.

"Sorry. I'll be right out."

She washed her hands, then took out her lipstick and applied a fresh coat. Cautiously opening the door, she mumbled an apology then made her way back to the suite. She wasn't surprised to see Fitz standing at the entrance waiting for her. She averted her eyes, unable to stand his intense gaze. There was no way she could deny there was still a very strong attraction between her and Fitz. She turned around, not sure of where she was going. But before he could take a step, Fitz was there, standing behind her.

"Olivia."

His voice, deep and husky, made goose bumps rise on her arms. He was standing so close to her that she detected the faint scent of his cologne. She remembered it vividly. She knew it would be rude to walk away from him now, so she was forced to turn around and face him.

"Fitzgerald."

"How have you been Olivia?"

She looked into his face but tried not to gaze directly into his eyes. "I've been fine. What about you?"

"I've been doing okay, considering."

Olivia looked at him with a raised brow. But before she could say anything, Brett came rushing towards them.

"Oh there you are." He was flustered and out of breath. "Olivia, my daughter just called from the ER at Cedars Sinai. My wife tripped over the stupid cat and possibly fractured her ankle. I'm sorry Olivia, but I have to leave."

"Oh Brett don't worry about me, go, go." She started to walk him towards the elevator.

"No, I can't leave you here alone."

"Brett I'll be fine." She assured him.

It was Fitz who put him at ease. "She'll be okay Brett. I'll keep her company, and make sure she gets home safe and sound. Even if I have to drive her myself." He turned to Olivia with that charming smile.

Olivia looked at Fitz as if he'd taken leave of his senses.

"Fitz that's not necessary," she was saying before Brett grabbed his hand and shook it, thanking him profusely.

Turning to Olivia he said, "The car is ready whenever you are. I'll see you in the office on Monday."

"Goodbye Brett, go take care of your wife."

They watched as he entered the elevator and the doors closed.

Without a word, they both turned to walk back to the suite. When they entered, Fitz lightly touched her elbow. She gave him a questioning look. He took her hand and led her over to two men who were sitting in club chairs, deep in conversation. They both stood when Fitz and Olivia approached.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you my friend, Olivia Pope. Olivia this is Ryan Sugarman." She stepped forward and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Ryan. I met your father earlier." Fitz noticed that he held onto her hand like he didn't want to let go. Olivia noticed it too. She discretely removed her hand from his and turned to Ford Grant.

Fitz placed his hand on Ford's shoulder. The resemblance between the two men was noticeable. Both were tall with blue eyes. Fitz's were clear, the color of blue topaz, while Ford's were more blue green. The same color as their mother's.

"And this guy is Ford Grant. Younger brother, friend and overall pain in the ass." They all laughed.

"It's my pleasure." She said. Olivia extended her hand and was rewarded with a light kiss on her fingers. So this was the wunderkind now in control of Grant Holdings. She mused. The woman who managed to get Ford to commit was more than lucky. She was blessed.

"I'm honored." He responded. Ford stared at the petite woman smiling at him and standing next to his brother. He silently congratulated his brother on having exquisite taste in women. He'd observed him earlier and knew that he had an interest in this beautiful woman. Fitz had dated his share of women over the years, but none had surpassed Olivia Pope. He knew he was staring, but so were the other men in the room.

"You're Harrison Wright's cousin, right?" He asked.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Yes I am. Our mothers are sisters."

"Great guy."

"Yes he is. And congratulations on your new appointment."

"Thank you."

"Liv the second half is starting, would you like anything to eat or drink before we take our seats?" He took her hand again. "It was nice meeting you Ford and Ryan." Both men nodded as Fitz and Olivia moved toward the bar to order drinks before the second half began.

Ryan waited until they left to take their seats to say, "I think Fitz is smitten with Olivia." Ford didn't respond, but he also didn't disagree with Ryan's observation.

X

The second half of the game was different, emotionally, for Olivia. Fitz's presence was unsettling, and having him seated next to her without Brett as a buffer, made her even more aware of his presence. She felt his every move, his every breath. And his arm casually laid across the back of her seat didn't help. They hadn't said much, both lost in their own thoughts. He would occasionally ask if she needed anything, and she politely declined each offer. Despite their earlier camaraderie, Olivia preferred the uncomfortable silence between them. Their earlier chatter had begun to feel too comfortable. She felt safer in silence. It was less intimate. Although he had been the perfect gentleman, he still made her nervous. Period.

Fitz tried to concentrate on the game but Olivia Pope sitting next to him was making that difficult. He had tried to start several conversations but when he'd ask her questions, she either answered in monosyllables or not at all. He finally gave up and just enjoyed being in her presence after so long.

When the final buzzer sounded, almost everyone in the suite stood and began walking toward the exit. Fitz and Olivia thanked their host one last time for the invitation.

"Did you enjoy the game?" He asked as he helped her on with her coat.

"I did," was her only reply.

"I'll ride with you downstairs to your car." He took her hand and led her toward the exit.

"I'll be alright."

Fitz gave her a pointed look. "I said I'll ride downstairs with you."

Their eyes met and held for almost a full minute. It was a stare-down. Finally she looked away from his intense stare. "Okay. You can ride down with me to the car."

"Thank you."

Olivia rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

They arrived at the elevator. He punched the button and the doors opened. Fitz allowed Olivia to precede before he walked in behind her. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

She eyed him suspiciously before answering. "Why?"

"I thought maybe we could have lunch…or dinner tomorrow.

"Excuse me?" She was trying to focus her attention on Fitz and what he was saying.

"Lunch? Dinner? Tomorrow? I was thinking that if you're not busy, we could go out to eat."

"I'm sorry Fitz," she said. She repeated herself a second time. "I'm really sorry but…"

He held up his hands, still smiling. "No pressure. I just want to see you again. See what you've been up to since the last time I saw you. So think about it, and if you change your mind or you just feel like spending some time together. I'm available."

Olivia nodded. "I appreciate that."

She released the breath she was holding when the elevator reached the main concourse.

Fitz followed Olivia through the lobby and out to the VIP lot where the black SUV was waiting. The driver got out and came around to open the passenger door, but Fitz stopped him and helped Olivia as she slid onto the leather seat.

Leaning in, he stared at her face. From out of nowhere he produced another business card. "Since you seemed to have misplaced the last one, here's another card. Use it."

Olivia smiled, her gaze moving slowly over the lean face with the blue topaz eyes. "Goodnight, Fitz." Placing two fingers to her lips, she touched her fingertips to his slightly parted lips. They stared at each other until she spoke. "Close the door Fitz."

Blinking as if coming out of a trance, Fitz stepped back and closed the door with a thud. He stood and watched the taillights from the SUV disappear into the downtown L.A. traffic.

"You want to talk about it?" Ford had been watching his brother all evening. We can go to the bar at my hotel and have a drink."

Clapping his brother on the back, Fitz smiled and said, "I'll drive."

X

The men sat at a table in the back of the dimly lit bar, catching up. Fitz told his brother about his and Olivia's brief history. He'd also revealed to his brother that at the age of thirty-five, he had sown his last wild oat and was now ready to settle down. Of course Ford had tried to convince Fitz that he was still too young to talk about marriage and having kids. He couldn't process what his brother was saying.

"So, does this sudden desire to settle down have anything to do with Olivia Pope?"

Fitz stared at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Fitz, you couldn't keep your eyes off of her the entire evening."

"That's because she's beautiful."

"That she is. But your feelings go deeper than her looks."

"How so?"

"You took her out on the boat and you haven't done that for anyone in years. You stayed an extra day on the Vineyard just to see her again when you knew you needed to get back to Seattle. You were very attentive to her tonight, even though she tried her best to ignore you. All the while knowing she was engaged. And, she's still not falling for your million dollar charm." He said before signaling the waiter to bring them another round.

"I'm not trying to charm her, Ford. I know when a woman doesn't want anything to do with me. But on the other hand, I've spent the past six months thinking about her. I don't know what it is, but I can't get her out of my head."

"Have you at least been seeing someone else in the meantime?"

"No. And I don't want to."

He was not surprised by the look his brother gave him. Women loved Ford and Ford loved women. He insisted he wasn't ready to settle down because he didn't have time to seriously date anyone and why should he when he had women throwing themselves at him. Why give that up? But he was always honest with the women he dated, to let them know upfront that there was no future to what they doing. He'd told Fitz years ago that he was going to do every wild thing he wanted to do before he settled down and he was very unapologetic about it.

Fitz on the other hand had grown tired of the merry-go-round of women a long time ago, and was ready to get off. He'd stopped going to the non-stop, never ending parties where he woke up feeling worse than when he'd gone to sleep. It had gotten old.

He continued. "I knew the first time I saw Olivia that she was the one."

"Wow!"

"Yes wow. She's the first woman I've known that I want to love and protect."

"Well the only thing I'm going to say is be patient and take it slow. Maybe you should spend time together before you think about sleeping with her."

"That's not even a thought at this time. The lady hasn't even given me her phone number. I mean I could go to her law firm's web site to get it, or through other means, but I want her to feel comfortable enough to give me the information herself."

"Good. Then take it slow, brother."

The brothers spent another hour talking about the new L.A. project and then decided to call it a night. Fitz's thoughts were on Olivia while driving to his temporary home in the hills. He would give her a few days to call him and if she didn't, he would go to Plan B.

Once home, he showered before climbing into bed. Within minutes he fell asleep, and for the first time in six months, he wasn't disturbed by the erotic dreams of making love to a faceless woman he knew was Olivia Pope.


	11. Chapter 11

All night long, Olivia tossed and turned, unable to get Fitz's handsome face out of her head. She relived his touch and wished she could smell the scent of him once again. By three thirty, when it became apparent that she wasn't going to get any sleep, she slipped out bed, grabbed her phone and went downstairs to get a drink of water. It was six-thirty in D.C., and unlike her sister, she would wait thirty minutes before she called the Lankford household. She needed to talk.

X

"Slow down, Lib. I don't understand a word you're saying."

Olivia inhaled deeply. Cecily was right. She had a habit of talking really fast when she was nervous. Pausing, she took a moment to breathe. Her nerves were shot to hell after seeing Fitz last night. She couldn't believe it. She. Could. Not. Believe. It.

"Now do you want to start over?" Cecily's calm voice brought her back to the present.

"Fitz is here, Cis."

"Here, where?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Here in L.A. He was at the same basketball game, in the same suite, as a guest of the same host, last night. I'm still in shock." Olivia screeched.

"I can tell. You're talking fast and doing that high pitch thing again. Calm down." She heard Olivia's deep sigh on the other end. "So you're saying that after almost six months of no contact, in a city of four million people, the man with whom you had an instant connection, and who made you the happiest you'd been in a very long time, just showed up three thousand miles away from home, in the same place as you?"

"Yes Cecily, that's exactly what I'm saying. What am I going to do?" She said impatiently.

"Make the most of it."

"Cecily!"

"What? Was that not a good answer?"

"No it wasn't," Olivia said walking over to the large window in the living room of the penthouse she'd called home for the past two weeks.

"Okay, but first I want to know what you two talked about."

"We didn't really talk. He sat with Brett and I, and they made small talk. He's here for a few months working on a condo project in downtown L.A. Of course he was still his charming self. Oh, and I met his brother as well. He could be Fitz's twin. Well, except for the eyes. This is all so eerie." She said absently.

"It's not as eerie as it is serendipitous. It's as if you were destined to meet again."

"I don't believe in serendipity."

"Well you can believe what you want, but the two of you have great chemistry. Stop trying to fight it, because that man likes the hell out of you."

"What?"

"I saw it in his eyes every time the two of you were in a room together. He took you sailing because he knew you were upset and he wanted to make you feel better, and he extended his stay on the island to make sure you were okay. So what's holding you back? You know you like him too."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, Libby. You like him. Otherwise you wouldn't be calling me at this godawful hour. If you hadn't called, I would've never known that you saw Mr. Sexy. But you wanted me to know, because you're interested and you want me to tell you what to do. He has you all sorts of discombobulated, little sister."

There was silence on the other end.

"Why don't you just call that man and at least accept his lunch or dinner invitation? You're no longer engaged, so it isn't that." She sighed heavily before speaking again. "Libby, we're almost two weeks into the new year. This is the time for you to cleanse all of the angst and regret from your soul and begin to live again. I'm only going to say that you need to stop running, because Fitzgerald Grant could be your soul mate."

Cecily heard the coughing and sputtering on the other end. Apparently her sister had been in the middle of drinking something when she'd made that last comment.

"You finished?"

Olivia's reply was profane and short, which only made Cecily laugh. "Overreacting much?" Then she laughed again.

"Cis, I'm serious. He gave me another business card and told me use it this time. The ball, as the saying goes, is definitely in my court…again."

"Look, for the last fourteen, almost fifteen years of your life, you gave up so much of yourself to one man and what he wanted that you lost what you wanted. Now it's your turn to get what you want and from the sounds of it, that's Fitzgerald Grant." She said.

"I'm scared, Cis." She said, barely above a whisper.

There it was. "I know you're scared, Libby, but no one's saying you have to begin a new relationship with this man. You're in a different city, far from home, with a man who has shown you that he's willing to let you be in charge, make the rules. Spend some time with him and have a little fun. Just be. You're wound so tight, I'm surprised you haven't snapped. He's available and interested in you. Make the most of it."

Olivia couldn't argue with her sister's assessment. She was attracted to Fitzgerald Grant. Had been since the first time she saw him all those months ago. Maybe it was time for her to stop being afraid. After all, every man wasn't her ex. Maybe she would step outside of her comfort zone, and call Mr. Grant.

"Look Cis, I'm getting sleepy. I need to go lie down."

"Sleepy?"

"Yes, sleepy. I was awake at four this morning so I could call you." She said while heading up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Okay, go to bed. But just think about how much more fun it would be if Mr. Sexy were there with you, to take the edge off. Aren't your inner muscles aching for a little sexual healing?"

"What?!"

"Okay, okay. Use that business card, call him. Ask him what he likes to eat and if he says pus…"

"Cecily Marie Pope, don't you dare say it!"

"Say what, Olivia Carolyn Pope?" she asked innocently. "If he says…well, you know…tell him to come on over."

"I don't believe you."

"Yes you do."

"Yes I do." Olivia said, shaking her head at her crazy sister.

"Goodbye, Lib. Love you.

"Bye Cis. Love you too. But there are days I wished you weren't my sister."

Even after Olivia had ended the call, she could still hear Cecily laughing.

X

By 7:00 A.M. in L.A., Olivia was still wide awake. Finally tossing the duvet and sheet aside, she sat on the side of the bed for a few minutes. Sighing deeply she made her way to the bathroom to complete her morning ablution. After going downstairs to the kitchen to have her morning tea and an English muffin, she went back upstairs to her bedroom to change into a black swimsuit, along with a pair of sweatpants, t-shirt and aquatic shoes. She slipped her phone, two card keys and ID into a side pocket on the sweatpants and zipped it before leaving.

Olivia took a deep breath before plunging into the empty pool. After an hour, she'd lost count of the number of times she swam the length of the Olympic-size swimming pool on the lower level of _12 Wilshire. _If she thought she could swim Fitzgerald Grant out of her system, she was clearly mistaken.

The cool water stimulated her and gave her a chance to think. She'd used her schedule in L.A. as an excuse not to get out and see the city, or do anything else for that matter. She knew that wasn't the real reason; the last few months had soured her on men for quite a while. She wasn't in a hurry to meet anyone. Or so she thought. The one time she accepted an invitation for a night out, she got the surprise of her life. Seeing Fitz again had her rethinking her position. Why should she deprive herself? She was a perfectly normal woman with normal needs and desires. She wanted all of the things that any woman wanted. Things like an understanding man, a good lover and plenty of mind blowing, good sex. Maybe he _was_ her Mr. Right Now.

Olivia swam for a little while longer, enjoying the feel of the water against her body. After doing about twenty more laps, she turned over and floated on her back. She'd been swimming since she was about two years old and her love for it never waned. Looking up at the clock on the wall, she decided to stay in five more minutes.

Her mind drifted back to how seeing Fitz again had made her feel. She was almost six months out of an engagement with a man she thought, well if she was being honest, she _hoped_ she would love and be with forever. Nope. There was no way she was ready for a new relationship, no matter how handsome the man, or how charming. Before her thoughts could get the best of her, Olivia stopped her lazy floating, turned over and started stroking again, swimming ten more laps before getting out of the pool.

X

Olivia walked across the marble floor of the fairly deserted lobby toward the bank of elevators. She was preoccupied thinking about whether to order breakfast from room service, eat in the hotel's restaurant or go out when out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. She turned and saw Fitzgerald Grant casually walking toward her.

Her step faltered. Her heart hammered in her chest and a small gasp of surprise escaped her lips, as she locked eyes with the man with the crooked, sexy smile that did funny things to her. She tried to compose herself as he came closer.

Olivia stood rooted to her spot near the elevators, watching him. Earlier, she had been thinking about seeing him again.

Now here he was.

Fitz smoothed his hand down the front of the cashmere pullover sweater in an aqua-blue color that set off his eyes. He took her in from the curly ponytail to her feet with the hot pink toenails visible in the aquatic shoes she was wearing. She had obviously been in the pool. He was nervous and anxious after taking the chance of just showing up at her hotel, hoping to see her. He wasn't letting her get away this time.

She couldn't hide her emotions. They showed in her eyes. Confusion. Surprise. Resignation.

He smiled at that.

She broke their gaze to look around the lobby as a few people walked by to begin their day.

His smile faded when she looked back at him.

"Why are you here, Fitz? You can't be here."

He ignored her question. "Well, good morning to you too," he greeted. "This is a good look for you." There was that grin again.

She looked at him cautiously.

At that moment, Fitz began to second-guess his plan to see her again. He wasn't sure she wasn't going to run away or worse, call security and have him removed from the premises for being a stalker.

"I stopped by to ask if I could take you to breakfast or brunch or lunch or dinner. I was going to give you a few days to call, but then I knew that you would probably talk yourself out of it. So here I am!"

Olivia gave him a look of disbelief. Was he serious? "Really?" She asked.

Fitz fought hard not to smile. "Really," he said as he moved closer. She stepped back.

Their eyes met again.

"You're full of it Fitzgerald Grant," she said through clenched teeth, in a low voice in order not to attract attention.

"Am I?" he asked.

"You can't take 'no' for an answer. To you, 'no' just means try harder."

"I don't remember being told no specifically," he responded. "Just an 'I'm sorry."

She smiled a little. "Just as good as a no. "Right?"

"I gave you an opportunity to say no a few moments ago," he said.

She looked confused. "And the question was?"

"I asked if I could take you to breakfast, brunch, lunch or dinner" he responded smoothly.

She looked him full in the face and narrowed her eyes. "You have no idea how wrong it was for you to just show up at my hotel, unannounced and then invade my space, just to try and get with me."

"Olivia…"

"No listen," she said holding up her hand.

Fitz nodded his head and remained silent.

"This isn't cute, and it doesn't work like that. Not with me anyway. Maybe this performance of yours has worked in the past but it's not going to work here," she said in a fit of anger. "You're not only disgustingly arrogant, you must be deaf too! I've already told you that I don't want to go anywhere with you."

He was silent for a few seconds, before speaking. "My hearing is perfect, Olivia. You told me that you were sorry. You never actually said that you didn't _want_ to have breakfast, brunch, lunch or dinner with me. As for the arrogance, I guess it was a little presumptuous showing up here and approaching you. I'm sorry. I deserved all of that," he said, seemingly unfazed by her little tirade. "I just don't know what came over me," he tried to sound innocent. "But most of all," he took a step closer to her, "I just couldn't seem to get you out of my head."

"Why?" She asked, even though she already knew. She just liked hearing him say it.

Her question shocked him. Was she still doubting herself? Didn't she know that she was beautiful, inside and out?

"Because I want to pick up where we left off on that Saturday night, on that sailboat, Olivia."

She looked away from him for just a second.

His pulse raced.

Her shoulders slumped and she let out the breath she'd been holding. She shook her head, but she refused to give in to the smile that was tugging at the corners of her mouth. Olivia crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side. "Mr. Grant, I hope your pockets are deep, because I'm starved." She turned and headed toward the elevator before stopping midstride. "Wait down here," she said over her shoulder. "I'll be back in thirty minutes, or less."

"I love it when you talk to me like that," he said, laughing.

Olivia allowed herself to give in to the joy she was feeling inside. She laughed all the way to the penthouse and didn't stop until she'd showered and washed the chlorine from her hair, finished dressing in a pair of black skinny jeans, black silk tee and four inch black leather booties. To break up the black color scheme, she grabbed her gray leather Moto jacket from the closet. She allowed her hair air dry while she applied a light cover of make-up to her flawless complexion. As she stood in the mirror giving herself a final once over, she decided that for today, she would put aside her distrust, insecurities and old hurts, and enjoy this time with a very sexy man who was making it so easy to forget.

Fitz was standing with his back to the elevators when Olivia emerged. He was speaking with someone, and didn't hear the doors open. This gave her a chance to observe how nice his dark denim jeans fit his waist and hips. He'd removed the perfectly tailored navy blazer that Olivia knew hadn't come off a rack. The stark white shirt that he wore underneath the sweater that was the same color as his eyes, with the monogram on the left French cuff, was also custom-made. _He looks good coming and going, she mused._

Fitz finished his call and turned in time to see Olivia walking toward him. A bright smile spread across his face when he saw her. She looked spectacular and he was having a hard time taking his eyes off of her. He met her halfway and when she was standing in front of him, he reached out and wrapped her in his embrace. She went willingly and he wasn't disappointed. He had wanted to do this since he saw her strolling across the lobby earlier.

He pulled back and she smiled up at him. He looked down at his watch, "Thirty-five minutes," he said. "You said thirty or less. I was beginning to get worried."

"Right." She rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "Let's go before I change my mind."

She started to walk away, but he took her hand in his and pulled her back to him.

"What are you doing, Fitzgerald Grant?" she whispered.

Fitz stared at Olivia's pouty lips, feeling her moist breath on his mouth. "I'm going to kiss you, Olivia Pope.

She needed him to kiss her because it reminded her that she was still a woman, with strong urges she'd been trying to keep in check. One of the things she'd missed about living with her ex was the intimacy. The sex between them ran the gamut from hot to cold depending on their interaction, yet there had never been a time when they got into bed together that they didn't cuddle. Waking up, legs entangled, was the perfect way to begin the day.

He lowered his head and kissed her with all of the pent up passion he was feeling. With a moan, Olivia parted her lips, allowing his tongue access to her mouth. He deepened the kiss before reluctantly tearing his mouth away from hers. She stood looking up at him, eyes wild. "We'd better leave now," he said, looking down into her gorgeous brown eyes.

Olivia nodded, dazed. She didn't trust herself to speak because if she did she probably would've asked Fitz to take her back upstairs, to her bed. It was a good thing they were going out, because he was making it more and more difficult to hide her feelings for him. Her sister was right, she wanted Fitzgerald Grant.

He took her hand in his and led her toward the exit, where the Porsche was parked. The valet attendant had both doors opened when they walked out of the sliding doors. Fitz waited until Olivia was seated before closing the door. He rounded the car and slipped in beside her.

Fitz put on his aviator sunglasses, started up the car, shifted into gear and pulled away from the curb in a smooth burst of speed. They didn't exchange a word for several minutes. He feared that he'd gone too far with just showing up at her hotel, and moved too fast when he kissed her. Olivia was different from the other women he'd known.

They continued to ride in silence, the music from the radio the only sound. Occasionally he'd glance at her while she nervously fiddled with the strap on her purse. Finally, Fitz's voice interrupted the silence.

"So how long are you staying in L.A.?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Olivia glanced at Fitz before answering his question. "Three months. The merger is moving along smoothly, we've passed the halfway mark. We should be finished by the end of March."

"How long have you been here?"

"Almost two weeks?"

"And you're almost finished?"

"The project began in July of last year. There was an associate leading the team but she's been placed on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. I volunteered to take her place."

"So you spent New Year's here instead of back in D.C. with your fiancé?"

Shifting to her left, Olivia looked at Fitz's profile.

"Fitz, I feel great today and I want to enjoy spending time with you. Can we please not talk about Garrett today?" _Or ever_. She turned in her seat and looked straight ahead.

He'd noticed she wasn't her engagement ring again today but he didn't say anything. He wanted to ask if everything was okay, but decided he'd wait until she brought it up.

"Okay. But I thought you'd be knee deep in wedding preparations by now. If you'd rather not talk about it, then we won't."

"Then I guess we won't."

"Fine. What _would_ you like to talk about?"

She hesitated a few seconds. "I'd like to talk about why you're so hellbent on squeezing your way into my life, (and my heart), for starters."

His eyebrows shot up. "I can't believe you're asking me why. Isn't it obvious? I like you, Liv. A lot."

She was quiet for what seemed liked hours but in reality was a minute or two. Her features softened and she looked at him again before saying, "I like you too."

Neither of them said another word.

X

Fitz maneuvered the Porsche through the streets of downtown L.A. before merging on the 10 Freeway and picking up speed. Since the top was down, conversation meant screaming, and neither of them was up for that. After a few minutes, he glanced over at Olivia, who'd put on a pair of oversized aviator gradient sunglasses and rested her head against the headrest. She appeared to be sleeping, but he knew she wasn't. Just resting. She looked peaceful. The most content she'd appeared all day.

"You okay?" he asked.

A motorcycle sped past their car a little too close, startling them both.

"Keep your eyes on the road," she said.

He kept his left hand on the wheel of the Porsche and reached for her with the right, linking his fingers with hers. He held her hand until he had to downshift and exit onto the Pacific Coast Highway. Olivia anxiously watched him expertly shift between fourth and third gears as they climbed the mountain. She let the wind whip around her face, glad that she'd worn her curls, so she didn't have to worry about her hair staying in place.

A few minutes later, they turned into a parking lot where a valet greeted Fitz by name. He escorted her into a building that looked like a 1930s hotel. A host greeted them and led them to a room that opened up onto the edge of a cliff and overlooked the ocean. There was one table on the balcony, and it was reserved for them.

The view was breathtaking as the sun shone down on the tranquil Pacific Ocean below.

"Come here often?"

At his raised eyebrow, she continued. "The valet knew your name."

"I came here for the first time a few years ago. The food is excellent and it's off the beaten path so it's never too crowded. There's always a live band as well. I wanted to bring you here since you love the water.

"How thoughtful."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Unable to resist kissing her again, he pulled her into an alcove where they wouldn't be seen and leaned down to capture her lips in a hot kiss. He hesitated before he released her. "I'm just a thoughtful guy." He lowered his voice and looked directly into her eyes. "If you give me half a chance, Olivia Pope, I can show you just how thoughtful I can be."

She didn't know what had gotten into him, but she was all in. Her heart began to race then slowed back down to its normal rhythm. "You're off to a flying start," she said softly.

"Good. Let's take our seats." They moved out of the hidden alcove and walked hand in hand to the table that had been set up for them.

Olivia thought for a few moments about how sudden her actions were whenever she was with Fitzgerald Grant. First, on the Vineyard, and now in L.A. What was it about him? Why was she allowing him to get so close, so fast? She quickly shook her head. She wasn't going to think about that now. She felt carefree and young again, and she never wanted that feeling to end.

Once they were seated, Olivia was treated to an afternoon of pure magic. There was the exquisite cuisine and mimosas, the calming sounds of the band, and most of all, she enjoyed the comfort of being in Fitz's company again. She'd missed it. He was every bit the gentleman. He saw to her every need. He made her laugh with his sharp wit. Above all, he made her feel special, truly important.

By degrees her guard came down and she found herself talking about things, personal things that she had kept buried for years.

"I know you've noticed that I'm no longer wearing my engagement ring," she said as they strolled hand in hand along the boardwalk.

So Cecily had been right, things _had_ changed. He didn't react or say a word as they continued to walk. She looked up at him and appeared so delicate, and vulnerable, and he wondered if Garrett Davis' actions had ruined her for any man who'd express an interest in her. He certainly hoped that wasn't the case.

Fitz wasn't exactly a romantic and he'd derided friends who claimed they'd fallen in love at first sight, but now he knew what they were talking about. The moment he saw Olivia Pope walk into her cousin's rehearsal dinner, he knew she was the one he had been searching for.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks again for stopping by and reading my little story. Also, I read all of your reviews and I want all of you to know that they're appreciated.

Enjoy,

TBOT

Fitz and Olivia continued to walk along the beach until they found an empty bench and took a seat. They sat in silence, watching the waves lapping lazily against the shore. After a few minutes, it was Olivia who broke the silence. Slowly, she started to speak.

"He was my first love. I started saying I was going to marry Garrett when we were in pre-school. The adults thought it was cute. Well, maybe not my parents. We had been in each other's lives before either of us could talk. Our families are close. It was always Liv and Garrett for as long as I can remember. By fifth grade, I _knew_ I wanted to marry him. We became an unofficial couple in junior high school, you know, going to the mall, the movies, skating as a group. But my father wouldn't allow me to date until I was sixteen. And what he meant by dating was me seeing other boys and not Garrett exclusively. But it was too late. I believed I was totally in love with him."

Fitz put his arm around her and drew her closer to him. He smiled when she rested her head on his shoulder. He squeezed her, urging her to continue.

"I wanted to attend Spelman College in Atlanta because Garrett had been accepted to Morehouse. My parents insisted that I look at other schools because they felt it would make me more independent. They saw something I'd refused to see. Garrett and I were becoming inseparable, and my dad felt I was too young to be that serious about one boy. In the end Daddy was right. I went to Princeton and he went to Morehouse. We continued to date long distance. I knew he wasn't faithful, but I was so fixated, and in what I thought was love with him, that I didn't want anybody else. After graduation, we attended different law schools. By that time we, _well he_, decided that we should take a break."

Fitz was still trying to process everything she was telling him without interrupting her, which was hard because with each word she spoke, he felt his anger building.

"I moved back home to attend Georgetown Law and lived with my parents for three years. I even managed to actually date a few guys to appease them, but my heart was never in it. He was at Bolt doing his thing, but I still couldn't let him go. We were apart for about four years before finding our way back to one another. Again, he wasn't the perfect boyfriend but I was happy. Or so I thought. I should have followed my own instincts, heeded the warnings. But I didn't."

Because I was so susceptible to his charming manipulation, she thought.

"I tolerated a lot. I was too in love with him to notice the snide remarks about my hair, my clothes, my career and the other women. I alienated the few friends I had because of him. It was always about his wants and his needs. I don't like…I don't want…I don't think. Somewhere in the shuffle, I lost myself and I didn't even know it. I willingly surrendered my wants in order to please him and it became my downfall. He proposed at Sunday dinner, when he knew both our families would be together. By this time we were living together and people started to ask when we were going to get married. Everyone seemed so happy for us that day. Everyone but Daddy."

She turned to look at Fitz with a sad expression. "Lately he's been so overwhelmed with guilt. After everything that happened, he came to me to apologize. He knew a long time ago that our relationship wasn't going to last. That Garrett would probably hurt me, deeply. And he did."

"_I thought me giving you room to make your own life choices-good or bad-was me giving you the chance to learn and mature, but now I see I should have spoken up. I should have told you to run instead."_

Smiling again, she continued. "I'm a daddy's girl. My father and I are tuned in to one another, the way compatible souls are. I've always known when he likes something and when he doesn't. I know what a shift in his chair means or when he holds a smile a little too long. Of course he's always gracious, but many people mistake that for approval. Garrett's one of those people. Daddy tolerated him because of me and his father, Edison. He said that since he was a little boy he rarely did anything that didn't benefit him first and everyone else last. That he'd always been selfish. His best friend's son. When I looked at my father that Sunday, I saw his body shift in his chair. It said what he would _never _tell me himself, he didn't approve. However, despite all of the signs that a marriage between the two of us was doomed, I was _still_ going to marry him. Even though he was a lousy boyfriend and an even worse fiancé."

Tears began to silently fall from her eyes. As cathartic as is felt to talk about what happened, it also brought to the surface all of the hurt and anger she'd suppressed.

He wanted to tell her that she didn't need to rake through the ashes of her previous relationship for him, but she obviously needed this, so he silently allowed her to continue.

"Your attentiveness and how I was beginning to feel about you scared me. I needed to get away from you and back to D.C. to reclaim my feelings for the ex. I thought I'd surprise him when I went home from the Vineyard early. I was the one surprised. Long story short, he called off the engagement, Raquel's pregnant and they're together. I went through all of the expected emotions, pain, humiliation, anger then took a month off. When I returned to work, the partners and I decided that I would ease back into my work and we'll revisit full partnership again next year."

She was quiet again. "I could get used to this," she said softly, her gaze taking in the waves lapping against the shore. "It's so pretty here."

Fitz nodded but said nothing, his own gaze focused on the woman sitting next to him. He had so many questions, but they could wait.

"They were a constant presence at all of the holiday parties I attended because we share mutual friends, so I decided I needed to get away from D.C…again. Stepping in for my colleague came along at the right time. I threw myself into my work. The team would invite me out, but I always declined. Brett caught me with my guard down, which is why I accepted his invitation to attend the basketball game."

He finally spoke. "If you hadn't accepted the invite, then I never would've known you were in L.A."

Tilting her head, she looked directly at him. "Would that have been so profound?"

He gave her a tender smile. "It would've been very profound." There was no response. She turned back to look at the water and begin to speak again.

"It's taken a while, but now I understand what my father meant when he insisted I date other guys. Committing to and knowing only one man so early stunted my growth emotionally. What I had with my ex wasn't love. He offered what I thought I wanted and needed over the years, things I could've easily gotten from another man. But I was blinded by my insecurities and immaturity. My only regret is that I wasted so many years with someone whose sole purpose was destroying me emotionally. He almost succeeded."

"But you did get out before he completely destroyed you." He kissed the top of her head. "Don't beat yourself up Liv, you're not alone when it comes to making bad choices in the love department."

She looked up at him. "Are you talking about yourself?"

Fitz nodded. "I had what I considered a serious relationship. We split once we realized we were wrong for each other."

She glanced at him before speaking. "Smart."

"And the offer still stands. I will go to D.C. and kick his ass."

She laughed. "You'll have to get behind Daddy, Cecily, Hayes and Harry."

Fitz turned and looked at her. "Do you hate him?

"No. Although there was a time I thought I couldn't live without him. Hate has a way of eating you up inside, and I don't want to walk around angry at the world. I'm now able to say that I'm grateful that this all happened _before_ we got married and had children."

"So it's over?"

The smile on Olivia's face was genuine. "It's beyond over."

"What if I make sure it stays over?"

"Wha..what do you mean? Fitz I'm not ready for another relationship or anything that's too serious." And by serious she meant admissions of love that would lead to marriage.

"I know that Liv. We don't have to get serious. All I'm asking is that you find time in your busy schedule to maybe go to movie or a concert with me. I want us to have fun. A lot of fun."

"_But I think you're ready for some fun."_ Cecily was right, yet again. "Is that a promise?"

Fitz looked down into the face of the woman who didn't realize the power she wielded over him. She was like a magnet pulling him in her direction. He'd met a lot of women, known some intimately, but none had affected him the way Olivia Pope did.

"I know you don't put much stock into any promises from men right now, but on this I can certainly follow through. We're going to have crazy fun together."

Olivia stared at him for a few seconds. She thought about what he'd asked and decided that Fitzgerald Grant was a good candidate to be Mr. Right Now.

"Okay," she said softly, "I'll go out with you."

He'd never had to work so hard to get a woman to go out with him but there was something about Olivia Pope that made it worth it. Removing his arm from around Olivia, Fitz sat up and reached into the breast pocket of jacket and handed Olivia his cell phone. "I'm going to need your cell number so I don't have to go through the hotel operator or wait for you to call."

Olivia took his phone and programmed her number. Smiling, she handed it back to him.

"I want to warn you about one thing, Fitzgerald Grant."

"What's that, Olivia Pope?"

She leaned closer. "I'll let you know when it stops being fun."

"What are you going to if it does?"

"Walk away and not look back."

Fitz stared at her in complete surprise. Olivia had issued a challenge and put the ball back into his court. He knew he needed to play hard or go home. Well going home wasn't an option. Not when he'd gotten Olivia to come out and play.

"Point taken."

Glancing at his watch, Fitz realized they'd been sitting for over an hour. "I think it's time we head back. She nodded, agreeing with him. He stood and reached out his hand to her. She took it and stood. Wrapping his arm around her waist, they strolled back to the restaurant to retrieve his car.

"I don't want to make any more mistakes in my life, Fitz," she said after a few minutes. She reached up and touched his cheek. He turned his face into her palm and kissed her open hand. "You've got to be patient with me."

"I'll be whatever I have to be, Liv. If it's what you want."

She let out a deep sigh. "It's not what I want, it's what I need. But it's a good start." She said, hope, fear and joy filling her chest.

"You won't regret it," he assured her.

"If I do, you'll be sorry I did," she warned him, before bumping her hip against his. She needed this moment of playfulness to regain her balance.

"You're on!" He kissed her cheek loudly to seal the deal.

X

Olivia stood alone at the large windows in the great room of Fitz's temporary residence high in the Hollywood Hills, enjoying the views of the Pacific Ocean and Catalina Island and nursing a glass of wine. They'd spent most of the morning and afternoon together and neither was ready for their time to end. So when Fitz invited her to his home, she happily accepted.

He'd given her a tour of the two level four bedroom home with its state of the art kitchen, formal dining room and great room, with a baby grand piano as its centerpiece, the maid's quarters and home theatre.

She'd walked over to the piano and ran her fingers across the keys.

"_You play?" _

_Olivia nodded. "Yes. Cecily and I took lessons for years. My maternal great-grandmother, Carolyn, was the first person to teach us and after that we took lessons. She was a very talented pianist and singer. She could've easily been a concert pianist if she hadn't loved being a wife and mother." _

She'd sat down and played 'Clair de Lune,' very softly commenting that it was one of her Grandma Carolyn's favorite pieces. He noted that she wasn't just a passable player, she was very skilled. When she finished playing he remarked on the fact and she shrugged off his praise.

He walked over, lifted her hand from the keys and touched the fingers to his lips. Helping her up from the bench, he took her hand in his and led her towards the stairs.

Their tour continued in the upstairs master suite, which was a showpiece with its magnificent views, glass walls, wraparound terrace, and dual bathrooms and closets.

Back downstairs, she couldn't stop staring at the 62 foot, heated infinity pool that extended over a cliff. She knew that if she spent any time at Fitz's home away from home, the pool was where she would spend most of it.

Olivia had asked why he'd leased the home instead of staying at a Grant property. He told her that he liked leasing a private residence for the privacy, obviously, and sometimes, depending on the city, he hosted dinner parties or other events and a private home was more conducive. He'd also told her that had he known that she was a guest at _12 Wilshire_, he would've made an exception. Olivia had raved about the amenities at _12 Wilshire,_ and because she'd joined the team midway through the project, she was staying at a different hotel from the rest of her team. This granted her more privacy, away from prying eyes.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Fitz when he walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested the back of her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. It had been so long since she'd felt the peace she felt now that Olivia thought she was dreaming.

"This view is awesome."

He smiled. "That it is." Fitz was not talking about the view of the Hills. "You're welcome to come back and enjoy the view whenever you want."

"Have you taken the time to sit out on the deck and enjoy it?"

"No. But I plan to change that."

Looking at him over her shoulder, Olivia smiled. "How?"

"I want you to come for a sleepover. You can pick either of the upstairs bedrooms. And when you wake up, we'll have breakfast on the deck."

"You have it all figured out, don't you?"

"Wishful thinking."

Turning in his embrace, she set her glass on a nearby table before looking up at him and pressing a kiss to his throat. "You know you're spoiled."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," she said, her mouth inches from his. "You always get what you want."

"You're wrong, Liv. I don't always get what I want." _I want you_, he added silently.

Olivia leaned in closer, her breast pressed to his chest, her arms wrapped around his trim waist. "Okay," she said. "Maybe I should rephrase that. You get almost everything you want."

Fitz smiled. He lowered his head and buried his face in her curls. "True." He wrapped his arms loosely around her tiny waist. "You can't push up on me like this."

"I'm just hugging you. Can't I get a hug from my friend?"

Fitz knew if they continued to stand there with Olivia's breast pressed to his chest, if he continued to hold her, then he didn't think he would be able to control the growing in his loins. She was fully clothed, yet he was so fully aroused that he feared she would feel his erection.

"Liv, please, you're going to have to get off me before something happens."

It was too late. Something did happen when Olivia felt the solid bulge against her thigh. Dropping her arms, she took a backward step, her gaze locked with Fitz's. His breathing had quickened. Her body reacted to his arousal; breasts warm, panties wet, the flesh between her legs throbbing.

"What's wrong? I can't hug you?" she teased.

Before she could blink, he stepped closer and pulled her back into his arms. His mouth descended upon hers, taking her next breath, leaving her stunned and struggling to keep her balance.

Olivia's hands rose to his waist to grip his shirt as she tilted her head back and gave in to his kiss. She offered her tongue to him and he sucked the tip gently. Nice and slow. The motion pulled a deep moan from the back of her throat. He echoed her as he offered her his tongue for her to do the same. And she did. Their moans filled the air.

Olivia gasped hoarsely as Fitz kissed a trail from her lips, the corner of her mouth, her cheek and chin and on down her neck as his hands moved down her back where he cupped her backside and grinded his hardness against her. Her legs parted with the movement and he moaned deeply into her mouth.

Suddenly she tore herself from Fitz's embrace. Breathless from the kiss and thoroughly confused from the emotions he'd aroused, she turned away to try and gain her composure. Turning back she found him staring at her, hands at his side. His eyes deepened to the color of the ocean, his chest heaving.

Olivia's inexperience with men had left her totally unprepared for someone like Fitzgerald Grant. She was certain she could hold her own with him intellectually, but, unfortunately, she was still a bit green in matters of the heart. She was playing with fire.

"I"…She didn't know where to begin and apparently, neither did he, because he placed his fingers on her lips and shook his head. How could he not want to talk about what just happened.

Long seconds ticked by without either saying a word. Lowering his head, he kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "Do you want to stay for sleepover tonight?"

Olivia hesitated because she didn't want her time with Fitz to end, yet she knew that staying over would lead to things she wasn't ready for.

"Not tonight."

Resting his forehead against hers, Fitz knew he had to do something to diffuse the sexual tension that had filled the room. He lifted his head before kissing her and glancing at his watch. "Are you ready for an early dinner, darling?"

"You're not upset?"

He frowned. "Of course not. If you're not comfortable sleeping here, then that's something I have to accept. I'm a patient man, Liv," he stated, looking deep into her eyes. His meaning obvious.

She smiled as she raised her hand and stroked his jaw. "I'm grateful for that, Fitz," she said softly. "More than you will ever know."

Fitz covered her small hand with his much larger one, holding it in place against his cheek. "Some things are worth waiting for," he said before kissing the tip of her nose. "And you're more than worth the wait."

"Well," she said, "I hope you still have plenty of money left in your pockets, because I seem to have worked up an appetite."

Fitz let out a hearty laugh and pulled her into a hug before letting her go. He assisted her in putting on her jacket before she picked up her purse and they walked towards the front door. "Your appetite will be the downfall of this relationship, Liv." They both laughed.

X

It's been a beautiful day Olivia thought as she leaned back against the leather headrest, eyes closed, feeling the cool evening wind gently caressing her face. They were back in the Porsche as they made their way back to her hotel. They'd enjoyed an exquisite five course meal at Zola's, where Fitz knew the chef.

"_How did you find this place? She whispered to Fitz when a smiling hostess walked towards them. _

"_A friend owns it." Fitz smiled at the young woman with neatly braided hair. "I have a reservation for two. The name is Fitzgerald Grant."_

_Picking up two menus, she turned to the very attractive couple. "Please follow me." _

_They were seated at a table not far from a gleaming black piano. They both smiled as if remembering her mini solo earlier._

"_How often do you come here?" Olivia asked, as he seated her before taking the adjacent seat. _

"_Not often enough," answered a deep voice._

_Her head popped up while Fitz came to his feet. She stared at the tall black man with a black bandana covering his head, chef's jacket and black pinstriped pants with Zola's and Deacon LaSalle, Executive Chef stitched on the jacket above his heart. Olivia smiled as Deacon pulled Fitz in for a brotherly hug. He released him and the two men began talking at once._

"_I didn't know you were back from your visit with your family. How's everybody? Did you enjoy your visit?" Deacon said in one breath. _

"_Everybody fine. Yes, it was nice being back in New York," Fitz answered._

"_How's Joie?" Fitz asked._

"_She's great. We're having a birthday dinner for her next Saturday at our home, consider this your invitation." He winked at Olivia. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful lady?"_

_Fitz assisted Olivia to her feet. "Olivia, this is Deacon LaSalle, proprietor, chef and all-around good guy. Deacon, Olivia Pope."_

_Olivia extended her hand to the handsome man. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Deacon."_

_Deacon kissed the back of her hand. "No Olivia. It's my pleasure to meet you. And as I told your boyfriend, I expect you at my wife's birthday dinner next Saturday."_

_He apparently thought they were a couple._

"_You guys can order on or off the menu." He pounded Fitz's shoulder. "We have that mac and cheese with truffle oil that you love so much on the menu tonight." Fitz laughed at his friend's comment. "I have to get back to the kitchen because we're down a chef tonight. I have your number, so I'll be in touch."_

_He turned to Olivia. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Pope."_

"_You too Deacon, and it's Olivia." _

_Olivia sat down again. "So how do you know Mr. LaSalle?"_

_Fitz moved his chair until they were sitting side by side. "Deacon started with GNA around the same time as me, as an architect. We worked together on a several projects and became close friends. He married his college sweetheart and they moved to her hometown, Los Angeles. Deacon said that although he made a lot of money he hated it because his real passion was cooking. One day, he walked away from his six-figure salary, applied to culinary school to become a chef. He bought this place three years ago and now he's living out his dream."_

_Olivia looked at Fitz. "Are you living out your dream?"_

_He smiled. "I am." He knew she wasn't ready to hear how much she was a part of that dream, but in time he'd tell her._

_Instead he picked up his menu and said, "Let's order."_

X

They laughed and talked throughout dinner about everything from childhood memories to the state of world and current events. They discovered that they both loved old movies and had traveled to many of the same places. Olivia shared stories about her work while Fitz regaled her with stories about the buildings he designed and where in the different parts world they stood.

By the time they finished their three hour dinner, Olivia knew that she'd been waiting most of her life for Fitz, and that frightened her.

She'd declined his invitation for a nightcap and they made their way back to _12 Wilshire. _

Fitz gently shook Olivia in an attempt to wake her. They were finally at her hotel. She'd fallen asleep when they encountered Saturday night L.A. traffic. He'd alternated between watching the slow-moving traffic with staring at the woman asleep next to him. She was soft and feminine but there was also an edge to her that hadn't been there a few months ago. He certainly understood why.

Olivia woke, disoriented, looking around her. "We're finally here."

"Yes we are."

Stretching and covering her mouth with a hand to smother a yawn, she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry about falling asleep on you." She wasn't about to tell him that he was the reason she didn't get any sleep last night.

Smiling, Fitz stepped out of the car when an attendant opened the door. He walked around to the passenger side and assisted Olivia out. His arm went around her waist as they walked across the lobby.

"Thank you for a wonderful day and an incredible dinner." Rising on her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek.

Fitz stared at her, committing everything about her face to memory. Resting a hand at the small of her back, he guided her toward the elevators, and stopped in front of one with a sign indicating floors 10-PH. "I'll walk you to your place."

"Don't be silly. I'll be okay." Olivia didn't understand Fitz's rationale for escorting her to her apartment. The penthouse floor was the most secure one in the hotel. He knew this. "I think you're being ridiculous."

"Please indulge me."

He took her hand. "I always make certain my date gets back home safely. I'm going to walk you to your door."

Olivia removed the card for elevator access, pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. She walked into the car and Fitz entered behind her and pulled her close to him. She inserted the card into the PH slot. The doors closed and the car rose silently. There were no words exchanged.

The elevator doors opened and Fitz stepped in front of Olivia and allowed her to exit first while he held the door. He waited while she took the card key out and slipped it into the slot. The light glowed green. Reaching over her head again, he held the door open for her.

She turned and leaned casually against the doorframe. Olivia stared at Fitz. There was something in his eyes that made her feel that she could be herself with him. "Thank you again for a wonderful day, Fitz."

"You made it wonderful, Olivia."

She smiled up at him. "Now, that's debatable, Fitz."

Cupping the back of her neck, he pulled her closer and placed his mouth on hers, swallowing her breath when her lips parted. Her arms came up in slow motion, circling his neck, holding him close.

Being in Fitz's embrace, his mouth on hers, felt so good, so right. She heard a moan and realized it had come from her. Olivia moaned again, this time in frustration. She wanted more, and the more was to sleep with him.

The kiss ended. Pulling back, Fitz stared at the brown doe eyes in a flawless honey brown face. He hadn't wanted the day to end, but knowing Olivia had agreed to go out with again placated him…for now.

"Good night, Liv. I'll call you tomorrow."

She smiled. "Good night."

She closed and locked the door; pressing her back against the solid surface, she slid down to the floor, her heart beating fast.

After a few minutes she stood, walked on wobbly legs over to the sofa without bumping into the coffee table and dropped down onto the soft suede sofa. _I like him. I really like him! _When she'd come to L.A. to complete a merger, never in her wildest dreams did she think she would see Fitzgerald Grant. Had fate brought them together again for a reason?

"_When you get to L.A., find someone to take the edge off." _Her sister's words came rushing back to her. "Well, Cis," she whispered, "Looks like I'm about to take the edge off."


	13. Chapter 13

Again, I read all of your comments and PMS and I appreciate you for reading my story. To the guest who left this comment (and those who leave similar comments): **Can we get back to the present - or make the past shorter 15 chapters in and still in the past.** I'm afraid this story may not be for you, and that's okay. I would suggest you find one that's more to your liking because we're going to be spending more time on Fitz and Olivia's backstory. And the answer to your question is, no.

Also, there are currently twelve chapters. (thirteen with the author's note) I combined chapter four, which had been broken up into three parts.

Thank you all so much for sticking with me.

TBOT

Onward…

Fitz's internal clock woke him at five. Groaning, he lay on his stomach, punching the pillow under his head. It had taken hours for him to fall asleep and now after tossing and turning longer than he would have liked, he was fully awake. He knew he wasn't going back to sleep.

Turning over, he stared up at the ceiling. The sun wouldn't rise for another two hours. He would've been content to stay in bed if he hadn't been alone, but the woman he wanted in his bed was in a penthouse apartment in downtown L.A. Fitz had dreamt about Olivia and once again, he'd awakened with an erection. He stretched lazily and smiled at the memory of kissing her and her kissing him back. And more. Images of undressing her, seeing her completely naked and taking her to bed invaded his brain. The erection that refused to go down made lying in bed longer more difficult.

Fitz pushed the covers aside and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Standing, he walked into the Florentine-marble en suite bathroom with an oversize steam rain shower and multiple body jets. He brushed his teeth before stepping into the shower and standing under the spray of cold water beating down on his head and body. Since meeting Olivia, cold showers had become a necessary evil and Fitz found himself excited about the prospect of leaving them behind once and for all. His teeth were chattering uncontrollably before he adjusted the water temperature. He may have almost caught hypothermia, but at least his hard-on was gone.

After drying his body, Fitz wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into one of the bedroom's two closets. Opening drawers, he selected underwear, socks and a long sleeve tee. Moving further into the room, he selected a pair of well worn jeans. He dressed quickly before slipping his feet into a pair of running shoes and heading towards the stairs.

Glancing out of the wall of windows in the great room, he could see that the sky was still black and below the hills the city lights glowed. He continued to walk to the front door where he opened it, and retrieved his copies of both The New York Times and L.A. Times. He was old school and still got a lot of his news from print. Closing the door, he walked to the kitchen. Reaching for the French press and coffee grinder, he went about the task of preparing his coffee. Before long the smell of brewing coffee wafted throughout the kitchen. Grabbing a mug from one of the cabinets, Fitz poured his first of several cups and sat at the island to peruse the papers.

The caffeine was what Fitz needed to jolt him into awareness as he turned on the small flat-screen television mounted above the countertop and half-listened to the commentary from the news anchor as he read the articles that captured his attention.

After two hours, Fitz had read as much as he wanted of both newspapers and decided he would go downstairs to the home's fully equipped gym and work off some of the calories that he and Olivia had consumed the previous day. When he was home in New York, Fitz had a personal trainer who put him through a strenuous martial arts workout that included lifting weights and a boxing regimen of hitting the speed and heavy bags. The workout had increased his endurance and overall body strength. He would work on cardio today. Glancing at his watch, he noted the time. 8:30. He hoped it wasn't too early to call Olivia.

X

Olivia woke at six-thirty Sunday morning well rested and clear headed. She'd felt an emotional calm that she hadn't felt in months. She lay in bed thinking about the reason for her contentment. Fitzgerald Grant. She liked Fitz. A lot. He had such a generous spirit. He was perfect, perfect for anyone but her. There was no way she could allow herself to feel anything more than friendship. How could she want or ask for more when she planned to leave L.A. in two and a half months. Falling in love with him would be disastrous and also unfair to him, and she wasn't emotionally ready for the fallout. However, what she _was_ willing to do was sleep with him, something she'd refused to consider before. She smiled. After all, Fitz was allowing her to make the rules, set the terms.

They were adults, consenting adults and she planned to enjoy her time with him, and when it was over, she would walk away. She had no expectations, and there would be no happily ever after. She would return to D.C. and he would continue on with his life just like before.

Olivia pushed the covers off and sat on the side of the bed. Knowing she couldn't stay in bed and continue to be sexually frustrated, she got up and walked to the bathroom to prepare for her morning swim.

After an hour and a half Olivia returned to her apartment. She'd just walked through the door when her cell phone began to ring. Fitz.

"Hello, Fitz," she said in a singsong voice, a smile spreading across her entire face.

He smiled. He loved hearing her voice.

"How are you?"

"I'm wonderful. Just getting back from my morning swim. How are you?"

"Missing you. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true."

Olivia was quiet. She missed him too.

"I'm calling to find out what your plans are for today. I want to take you out to lunch."

"I haven't made any plans, but you know, why don't you come over and I'll have brunch prepared for us." She hesitated before speaking again. "That is, if you don't have anything else planned in the next two and half hours."

Was she serious? He would cancel whatever plans he had if it meant spending more time with her. "I'm available, but I can bring brunch."

"No, Fitz. I invited you and I will provide the food."

Fitz shook his head although Olivia couldn't see him. "No Liv, I…"

"Do you like omelets?" She didn't give him a chance to finish whatever he was about to say.

"Yes."

"What else do you like for breakfast?"

"Muffins," he replied.

"What kind?"

"Banana Nut."

"Coffee or tea?"

He smiled. There was no doubt she wanted to please him.

"I'll drink either one."

"Okay. Is there anything you don't or can't eat?"

Fitz laughed, the sound genuine and amused. "No Liv, I eat just about anything. What time is brunch?" he conceded. He knew that if he continued to insist that he provide brunch, it would only lead to a verbal exchange with the beautiful and smart lawyer, something he wanted to avoid.

"Is eleven too late for you to eat?"

"No. It gives me enough time to work out. Are you sure you don't need me to bring anything?"

"I'm positive, Fitz. Just bring your appetite."

"Expect me at eleven."

"I'll be here waiting."

_I'll be here waiting. _Olivia's words were etched in Fitz's mind long after they ended their call. He couldn't wait to see her again and spending time alone with her at her apartment was perfect. Fitz made a call to one of his favorite personal shoppers and asked if she could create a gift basket for him on such short notice. It was early and he knew he'd probably awakened her, but he needed this favor. She was happy to fill his request and promised to have it delivered to his home within the hour. Ending the call, Fitz sat on the high stool at the island for a few minutes thinking about Olivia. He wanted to see her, talk to her, touch her and kiss her again. Standing, he headed downstairs to the gym. He always fed off the positive energy from working out and today would be no different.

X

Olivia ended the call with Fitz, immediately called her personal concierge and explained to him what she needed. As expected, the man assured her that he would fulfill her requests and everything would be perfect. She did a happy dance and collapsed on her bed. Her excitement consumed her. She felt blissfully happy and for the first time in a long time, fully alive.

She stood and just as she was about to walk into the bathroom to take a shower, her phone rang for the second time that morning. She was tempted to ignore it but when she glanced at the screen and saw that it was her mother, she answered.

"Hello, Mom."

"Hi, baby. How are you? Your father's here. Say hello, Eli." She said in one breath.  
"Hello, Libby! I miss you."

She smiled. "I miss you too, Daddy."

"Baby girl, I just walked in from playing tennis and was on my way to the shower. Your mother and I are meeting Hayes and Carolyn for lunch. You doing okay?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy. I'm okay."

"Good. We'll talk later this week."

"Okay. Bye, daddy."

"Bye, Libby.

Olivia could here movement, and when her mother spoke again she was no longer on speakerphone.

"So how's the merger coming along, Libby?"

"It's actually still on schedule to be completed by the end of March. We're performing our due diligence. Meaning, we're creating the financial modeling and operational analysis and trying to assess the culture fit of the two firms before we present it all to the client."

"So barring any major issues, you're close to creating and signing contracts."

"That's the plan, mom."

"I know you're busy running point on this case, and probably working nonstop but are you going to find time for Fitzgerald Grant?" She changed the subject smoothly.

Olivia frowned. Cecily had a big mouth.

"Does anything get past you?"

Her mother laughed. "No."

Olivia laughed too. When she sobered, she responded to her mother's question.

"Yes Mom. Fitz and I are getting to know each other." Since Cecily had obviously told her mom about Fitz being in L.A. and their running into each other, she told her about their impromptu date and the brunch she was hosting in about two and a half hours.

"Oh Libby, I'm so happy for you." Her mother exclaimed. "Your father and I were quite impressed with him. He seems like a wonderful young man, and according to Carolyn Marie, Harry can't stop singing his praises. Your father thinks he would make a fine son-in-law." She knew that would get Olivia's attention.

"What?! Please don't start, Mom. I barely know the man."

Maya smiled and nodded her head. Bingo!

"You like him, don't you? And don't try to deny it. I saw the way the two of you were looking at each other when you thought no one was watching. There's something there."

"What are you talking about, Mom?"

"Don't insult my intelligence, Olivia. You know very well I'm talking about Fitz."

Olivia knew it was useless to lie, because she'd never been able to keep anything from her mother. Well almost anything. The Lalique vase came to mind.

"Yes. I like him."

"How much?"

She closed her eyes before answering.

"A lot, mother. I like him a lot."

"So do you plan to keep him?"

"What? It's not about keeping anyone. I'm only here for two more months then I'll be headed back to D.C. He'll still be here in L.A. and then eventually on to his next project somewhere in the world." She let out a deep sigh. "I'm going to let go and enjoy whatever time we have together, and when it's over I'll walk away with the memories." Why did she sound so sad?

Her mother picked up on it too.

"You will not have a pity party, Olivia Carolyn Pope. Not today.

She knew her mother was not happy whenever she called her by her full name. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"You're a Lewis woman and when the going gets tough, Lewis women don't run. What Garrett Davis did to you was reprehensible, but life goes on. And, I'm not one to gossip, but I hear he's getting everything he's done back in spades from Miss Raquel Fletcher."

Olivia took a seat in one of the chairs in the bedroom. She knew she needed to get into the shower before the chef arrived but she wanted to hear what her mother had to say.

"How do you know this?"

Her mother laughed slyly. "I have my sources."

"Well I don't want to know your source, but please give me the details."

After a few seconds Maya spoke. "I heard the baby isn't his."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "No! So _she_ was sleeping with someone else too?"

"It appears that way." Maya said smugly. "Well that's the rumor anyway. Eddie and Jackie are absolutely disgusted with their son."

I guess they would be, Olivia thought.

So they were both sleeping around. How could they be so careless and callous? They both knew the ramifications of having casual sex with no regard for themselves or their partners. Olivia had been tested throughout her relationship with Garrett and after it ended. She had been given a clean bill of health.

"Take your time Libby." Her mother's voice brought her back to the present. "You don't have to rush into anything, especially sleeping with a man."

Was her mother psychic now? Did she know that she wanted to sleep with Fitz?

"Maybe that's a good thing." She said wistfully.

"Why would you say that?

"If a man dates a woman and doesn't sleep with her, that means not only does he respect her, but he also likes her."

Olivia almost laughed out loud. She didn't agree, but she didn't say anything. "Is that what happened between you and Daddy?

Maya took a few seconds before she spoke. "Even though your father and I came of age during the so called sexual revolution, we didn't sleep together until we were engaged. Your father wasn't my first, but he certainly was the best." She sighed deeply before she continued. "And the baby-making sex was incredible!"

"Mother!" This was a Maya Lewis Pope Olivia was unfamiliar with. Of course she'd had the sex talk with both of her daughters but never had she revealed her own sexual experiences.

Maya sucked her teeth, a practice she normally abhorred. "Don't 'Mother' me Olivia. How do you think you and your sister got here? You're a grown woman doing grown woman things, please spare me."

"TMI, Mom. But I see where Cis gets it."

"No, it's not too much information. I wish my mother had been alive to talk to me the way I've talked to my girls. Grandma Carolyn tried, bless her heart, but it wasn't the same. I just pray that if or when you or your sister have a daughter, you'll do the same."

"You never cease to surprise me, Mom."

"You and your sister think you know me so well. I'm full of surprises."

Well that's certainly true, Olivia thought.

"Now I need you to surprise me with a grandbaby before I get too old to enjoy him or her."

"Mother you have another daughter, who happens to be married by the way. You can't put all the pressure on me."

"Please, I've given up on Cecily Marie." Olivia had heard all of this before. Her mother had been singing this tune since Cecily got married, but to no avail. Cecily was too much like their mother, she would have a baby when she was ready and not a second before.

"You really know your daughters, don't you?"

"It's part of being a mother."

Olivia glanced at the clock. It was almost nine-fifteen. She needed to shower and get ready. Fitz would be arriving soon.

"Mom, it's been…well…enlightening to say the least." They both laughed. "I have to go and prepare for my guest."

"Well, perfect timing. I hear your father coming down the stairs."

Her mother put her back on speakerphone so she could speak with both her parents.

"Libby, I'm taking one of my favorite ladies out to lunch and if we don't leave now, we're going to be late."

'Okay, Daddy. You guys have a good time and tell Aunt Caro and Uncle Hayes I said hello."

"We will." They said in unison.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. I love you both."

"We love you too."

She laughed at her parents. "You guys have fun, and if you two can't be good, then be careful," she teased.

Her parents were still laughing when she ended the call.

Olivia tossed her phone on the bed, stood and walked to the bathroom. Stripping off her sweats and swimsuit, she stepped into the shower stall. Her thoughts were on Fitz as she turned on the shower spray and adjusted the water temperature. She couldn't wait to see him again.

X

The morning passed quickly for Fitz. He'd completed an intense workout, showered and dressed. The gift that he requested had been delivered as promised, and his only focus was on seeing Olivia again. It was going to be great day. Until he answered a call from his brother.

Fitz picked up his phone, answering before it rang a third time. He knew it was Ford. "Good morning, brother. How are you?"

"That's what I should be asking you, Fitz. I called you a few times yesterday and sent a few texts. You didn't respond. You okay?"

Fitz saw his missed calls and text messages, but he was with Olivia. Whatever Ford wanted could wait.

"I was indisposed, Ford." It was a half-truth.

Ford's deep laugh came through the phone. "I hope she was good."

Fitz became instantly annoyed by his brother's comment.

"It's not what you think," he said in a clipped tone. He would not have his brother thinking that way about Olivia. They had shared brunch and dinner, not a bed.

"I'm sorry, Fitz. I meant no disrespect." Ford replied.

"None taken," Fitz countered.

"So you and Olivia were together." It was a statement.

"Why would you say that?"

Ford laughed again. "Because if you weren't with her, you would've just said you were tied up with something."

Fitz smiled. "You think you know me that well?"

"Yes I do, big brother."

"Well we did spend yesterday together. It was nice." That was all he was willing to reveal to Ford.

"So you're all in with Olivia?"

Fitz ignored his brother's question and asked one of his own. "Is there a reason you were trying to reach me yesterday, Ford?"

Ford knew Fitz changed the subject on purpose. He wanted him in a good mood before he disclosed the purpose of his call.

"Have you given anymore thought to heading up the GrantAsiaPac project?" Fitz's grip tightened on the phone. That was an almost five year commitment. He had no desire to live abroad for that long, especially now. He was just starting to enjoy having a daily routine for longer than two to three weeks or even a month.

"No, Ford. I don't want to commit to a five year project right now."

"So you're really ready to settle down?"

"It's not so much about settling down as it is experiencing some semblance of normalcy. My time here in L.A. is the first time in a long time that I can actually plan what I want to do two to three days in advance. I may not have a family, but I do have a life." He had finally met someone who made him want to settle down, and curtail his travel. He knew she would only be in L.A. for a short while, but while she was here he intended to make her a part of the life that he'd adamantly told his brother he was trying to enjoy.

"I'm happy for you, Fitz. I know you love what you do but I also understand your need to have a life. You've taken on a lot over the years and I guess we just got used to you always being available. But this is a huge deal and we want our best people on the team." Unlike Fitz, Ford lived and breathed Grant Holdings and wouldn't think twice to drop what he was doing to go halfway around the world to work and live for five years. He would do it without question.

"I just told you that I was in a good place with my career and personal life, and now you want me to take on more responsibility."

"It's not that much more, Fitz."

"That's bull, Ford, and you know it. I am not interested right now." Or ever, he thought. He didn't need to tell his brother that Olivia was part of the reason for his need for normalcy. He was tired. He'd like to stay home and sleep in his own bed for a change. Strange faces, strange beds and sometimes even stranger food didn't excite him anymore. At thirty-five, he didn't feel as if he'd been living, just working and existing.

"Well why don't you give it some thought Fitz, and we'll revisit this in a month."

Fitz didn't respond immediately. "I'll think about it."

Changing the subject, Ford asked if he had any plans for the day. A friend of his was taking out his boat for a day sail.

"Would you like to join us?" He knew his brother was not happy right now, and he couldn't blame him, but sailing always lightened his mood.

Fitz's annoyance with brother eased with the mention of his plans for the day. "As a matter of fact little brother, I do have plans and if I don't leave right now I'm going to be late. Let's plan to meet this week before you leave."

"Okay, I'll have Marisol schedule lunch."

"I'll have Lauren send her my schedule so she has my availability."

"Good. And Fitz?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Olivia I said hello."

"Goodbye, Ford." Fitz ended the call before his brother could respond. He had forty-five minutes to get to downtown L.A. Thank goodness it was Sunday. Grabbing his soft caramel suede blazer and Olivia's gift, he headed out of the door.

X

Olivia stood in front of the full-length mirror, half an hour later. She was wearing a classic white, boy fit cotton shirt with a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and Tod's Croc-effect chocolate suede driving shoes. She kept her look casual by wearing medium size gold hoops in her ears and her hair had dried into a fusion of curls.

She moved closer to the mirror and examined her bare face. She'd applied a moisturizer, lip gloss and nothing else. Today Fitz would see her au natural. Satisfied, she left the bedroom and was almost at the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell chimed. The chef had arrived.

Olivia checked the table setting to make certain she hadn't forgotten anything. For reasons she couldn't understand, she wanted this brunch and this day to be perfect. She had never had a man over for a meal. She had never shared a meal like this in this type of setting with a man that wasn't her ex. She was filled with a giddy sense of excitement for what was to come.

At ten-fifty, her phone buzzed. It was the concierge announcing Fitz's arrival. She had notified him that she was expecting a guest and had provided Fitz's name. He was escorted to her floor. And when the doors to the elevator opened she stood waiting for him. She hadn't realized how much she missed him or how fast her heart was beating. Every time she saw him, his masculinity took her breath away.

Olivia gave Fitz a dazzling smile. "What did you bring?" she asked, pointing at the large basket in his right hand.

Fitz winked at her. "You have to look inside."

It had been a little more than twelve hours since he'd seen Olivia, and she looked different. The hair was still a mass of curls but something was different. Her face. She wasn't wearing make-up. He was awed by her natural, flawless face. Her cheeks were naturally flushed and her eyes were bright. She was dressed similar to him, sans blazer. She wore a classic, tailored white shirt and skinny jeans and she'd never looked sexier. He suspected she was unaware of just how sexy she was. Her voice, her laugh and her body.

Fitz moved closer until he stood in front of her. Setting the basket on the floor next to him, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning to you too," he countered before leaning down to kiss her, his tongue slipping through his parted lips. The slow kiss weakened her knees. She felt wet between the legs as her breathing quickened.

Her shock began as he pulled her flush against him. Olivia closed her eyes, moaning softly. This was almost as good as last night.

Fitz deepened the kiss, losing himself in her taste and the clean scent coming from her skin. It was an aphrodisiac. The soft sounds coming from her throat almost made him lose control.

Pushing against his chest, Olivia mustered the strength to pull away, ending the kiss. Breathing heavily, she pressed her face to his chest, inhaling his masculine scent.

"Fitz, stop!" she gasped. Her pulse was racing uncontrollably. "We're not alone."

At his confused look she grabbed his free hand, waiting while he picked up the basket, and led him into the apartment. When they entered, the distinct smell of baked bananas wafted throughout the space. He turned to her. "You didn't."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Well _I_ didn't, but yes, the banana nut muffins are about ready to come out of the oven. Follow me."

She turned to walk toward the kitchen. He followed her. He bit down on his bottom lip and stared at her perfect behind in the snug jeans. He watched her walk, and suddenly it hit him. He wanted to make love to Olivia. That image of her completely naked in his bed, arms outstretched to welcome him into her embrace and her body flooded his mind again. He had to look away before he embarrassed himself and Olivia.

They entered the kitchen where a tall man in a chef's tunic and beanie was busy preparing brunch. Fitz set the basket on the island and waited for the chef to wash and dry his hands.

"Fitz, this is Chef Robb Hunter. He's the reason for all of the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen." Fitz moved toward Chef Robb and shook his head. "Robb this is my guest, Fitz Grant." After they exchanged pleasantries, Chef Robb turned back to expertly dice onions and peppers for their omelets, while Olivia walked over to the island where the basket sat.

"You didn't have to bring anything."

"I know I didn't. But I wanted to."

She untied the bow and removed the cellophane. She gasped and looked at Fitz. "You shouldn't have." He smiled that crooked grin that she was beginning to love.

Reaching into the basket, she withdrew two tins filled with loose leaf Lapsang Souchong tea, along with two boxes of tea bags, two tins of gourmet popcorn and two bottles of 1982 Chateau Latour.

"I hope you like your gift."

"I love it. You've been listening. Thank you."

She kissed him on the cheek and their gazes met and held for several seconds. They had to remember they weren't alone. "You're quite welcome."

Placing the items back in the basket, Olivia asked if he'd eaten anything.

"No. Just several cups of coffee."

"You must be starving. We'll eat first then we'll decide what we want to do with the rest of the day.

So she'd planned for them to be together all day. He didn't have a problem with that. In fact he looked forward to it.

Turning to Chef Robb, she advised him that they were ready whenever he was.

Fitz and Olivia left the kitchen and walked into the dining room. His gaze swept over the room and at the table where two place settings had been set with china, crystal and sterling silver. He pulled out a chair and seated Olivia. Chef Robb came in with a basket of warm banana nut muffins, a glass bowl of fresh cut fruit, a pitcher of chilled, fresh squeezed orange juice and a bottle of champagne. A carafe of coffee and hot water for tea sat on the buffet. Before he left the room, he asked each of them what they wanted in their omelets. They both requested red peppers, onions, chorizo, mushrooms and Parmigiana-Reggiano cheese with smoked ham. He nodded and turned to go back to the kitchen to prepare their food.

Less than six minutes later, Chef Robb walked in with two plates filled with large, fluffy omelets. He left and came back with a bowl of sweet potato hash, a basket of fresh homemade biscuits, along with butter and jams. When the food had been served he stood back from the table. "Will there be anything else, Ms. Pope?" She looked to Fitz who shook his no. "No thank you, Robb. We have more than enough food." He nodded and left the room.

Brunch lasted over two hours. They talked quietly while they ate. Fitz enjoyed looking at her as they further discussed their interests. He loved the way her eyes sparkled and her dimples flashed while she was speaking especially when she talked about the law. Being with her was very relaxing.

"You love being a lawyer, don't you?"

She loved that he seemed genuinely interested in her career.

"I love it more than anything else in the world. Well, maybe not my family. But you understand what I mean."

He did. Slowly, for the first time in months, she was allowing someone and something else into her world. After her broken engagement, the law was all she had, but now she was permitting herself to enjoy something other than her career. He hoped that was because of him. He was determined to prove to her that not all men who showed interest in her were liars or untrustworthy.

Olivia sat across the table from Fitz quietly listening as he revealed a little more of who he was. Everything about him conveyed elegance, and he appeared so sure of himself and his place in the world. She wondered if she'd met him almost five years ago, before her and her ex got back together, how different her life would be. Would they be married, have children? Would she have even given him a chance?

He stopped talking and smiled at her. "What are you thinking about?"

"How much I'm enjoying being with you."

Reaching across the table, Fitz grasped her hand, looking at the manicured nails.

She put her hand on top of his and turned his hand over so their fingers were entwined. They made a pretty picture, his ivory skin against her honey brown.

"Didn't I tell you we would have crazy fun?" he asked.

She nodded.

"This is only the beginning, Liv."

Time seemed to stand still as they talked on an on. They had talked about his position with Grant Holdings and the pull he was feeling to slow down for a personal life. She knew everything about his previous relationships and he knew all about her ex. He also knew that her greatest fear was being a disappointment to her parents, which explained so much. The more time they spent together, the more open and comfortable Olivia was becoming.

She'd never known a man so transparent, his honesty and openness a refreshing change of pace from what she had known in the past.

When they finished brunch, Chef Robb came in with a member of the housekeeping staff to retrieve the leftover food and clear the table while Fitz and Olivia moved to the living room.

X

Fitz and Olivia spooned on the sofa, his chest rising and falling against her back. Fitz had removed his blazer and rolled up his sleeves. They'd both removed their shoes and lay on the sofa after what had become a leisurely eating affair. He knew he surprised her when he joined her, molding her body to his.

"Are you falling asleep?" he whispered.

Olivia opened her eyes, smiling. She felt the beating of Fitz's heart against her back.

"No, but I don't know how long I'll be able to stay awake. I think I ate too much. I'm going to have to stop hanging out with you, because every time we get together we eat."

"What's wrong with that, Liv?"

"What's wrong is I won't be able to fit into my clothes."

"Not to worry, Liv. If I'm responsible for you gaining weight, then I'll buy you a new wardrobe."

"I'm not a pauper, Fitz. I can buy my own clothes and the clothes I have I like very much."

Fitz kissed the nape of her neck. "And you look incredibly sexy in your clothes."

His words had their desired effect on her.

She leaned up and kissed his jaw. "Thank you."

Fitz deftly changed the subject. "Thank you again for inviting me to brunch, Liv. I'd like to return the favor and prepare dinner for you."

Olivia turned to look at him. "You cook?"

His expression changed, a frown replacing his smile. "Why would you ask me that?"

Cocking her head to the side, she said, "Your being a Grant, I thought you would have grown up with live-in cooks and housekeepers."

Fitzgerald Grant _had_ grown up with things most people fantasized about: a mansion, butler and servants. It wasn't about living paycheck to paycheck but having everything at one's disposal.

"So you think because I'm a Grant I'm completely helpless and that I need someone to cook and clean up after me?"

"Honestly Fitz, I don't know what to think."

He was quiet for a few seconds. "You're right I did grow up with a household staff. But my mother's an excellent cook and she cooked dinner for us all of the time. I was her sous chef. It was my way of spending time with her and making her feel better because my father was usually at the office and would never make home in time for dinner with his family."

"I never really learned to cook," she said. She didn't cook and neither had her ex. When she lived at home there hadn't been a reason to learn to cook because their housekeeper or her parents prepared the meals. When her and her ex moved in together they ate out and ordered in, often.

"Why not?"

"I was never interested. My mom is also an excellent cook. She doesn't cook as much as she used to but Grandma Carolyn made sure she and Aunt Carolyn could put a meal on the table. Cecily liked to help in the kitchen. We always had a housekeeper who was also a cook so if my mom was in surgery, or dad couldn't make it home to throw together a simple meal, we always had a full dinner."

"Well you can be my sous chef."

She smiled up at him. "I'd like that."

"Good. You never answered my question, Liv."

"What question?"

"What are you doing Friday night?"

"I don't have any plans, why?"

"I want to cook dinner for you."

"Okay."

"Also, I'm sure you heard Deacon when he invited us to his wife's birthday dinner party next Saturday night. I didn't want to give him an answer until I spoke with you. I'd like for you to come with me, be my date."

She took a deep breath before responding. "Yes Fitz, I will be your date."

He took her hand and gave her fingers a gentle squeeze.

"Is this a sit down dinner?"

"I'm not sure but I'll find out all of the details when I RSVP, and let you know."

They were quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying being together.

"Fitz?"

"Yes, baby?"

She hesitated and then asked the question. "Would you mind if we have a sleepover Friday night?"

He was speechless. He didn't think she would feel comfortable spending the night this soon. "Now you're talking! What time should I pick you up?"

"Is six too late?"

"No, it's perfect."

"I think I'll bring an outfit for the dinner so we don't have to come back to the hotel until Sunday."

Lifting his head, he kissed her hair. "Whatever you want to do is fine. Do you like Italian food?"

"I love it."

"Then Italian it is, he said with a wide grin.

"Do you want me to bring anything?"

Wrapping his arms around her, he squeezed before answering. "No. I have everything I need."

X

Olivia closed her eyes. She liked Fitz, liked everything about him, and she didn't want a sleepover as much as she wanted to sleep with him. Was she what _he_ needed? She couldn't answer that, but she knew he was definitely what _she _needed. She'd already decided that she would date Fitz, sleep over at his house, and if their relationship became more intimate, then she intended to enjoy it until either of them decided it was over. Olivia wasn't looking for a serious relationship or marriage and neither was Fitz, so it would be a win-win for both.

Turning over, Olivia laid her head on Fitz's chest, her legs between his. She felt warm and soft, just perfect. He put his hands on her waist and stroked her back. Olivia sighed. She loved the way his hands felt. Fitz reached for the soft throw on the back of the sofa and pulled it over her. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember the last time he felt this content.

He had a reputation for being elusive and standoffish in matters of the heart. He was a good guy; he'd never deliberately hurt a woman but he couldn't pretend to feel emotions that he didn't have. His last serious relationship had lasted two years. He'd met Jillian McInnis at a private party. She lived in Boston and had come to New York City for the weekend. He'd really liked her but when they'd decided to end it, he wasn't broken up over it. He knew the relationship was over when he asked her to move to New York, she said no and he never tried to pressure her to change her mind. But it was different with Olivia. No one made him feel the way Olivia did. He felt the even breathing that meant Olivia was asleep. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer before he drifted off to join her.

X

Olivia woke to the sound of Fitz's light snoring. Glancing at her watch, she was surprised to see that she'd slept for over an hour. She lay on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It was soothing and she felt perfectly relaxed. The past two days had been absolutely crazy but she couldn't remember being happier or more content.

Her mind was racing but her body was still. She was just too comfortable to move. She was waiting for the weird feelings of unease and fear to creep up, the ones that told her that she was making some horrible error in judgment, a big mistake, but they didn't come. She tried to come up with reasons why she should stay away from Fitz, but she couldn't think of any. She could hear her sister and her mother telling her to get out of her own head and just enjoy the moment.

Olivia had to laugh when she thought about those two. They were both lovable in their own unique ways, and also certifiable. Her soft laughter gently roused Fitz. His hands moved around until they were cupping her butt.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about my mother and my sister."

"You're supposed to be thinking about me, pretty lady."

I can't stop thinking about you, she thought.

Fitz stared at Olivia, taking in the sight of her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Olivia whispered.

"I could ask you the same question," Fitz whispered back, his gaze still locked on hers. Grasping her hips, he brought her body flush with his. She gasped slightly as his mouth stopped a fraction from hers.

Olivia's lips parted slightly. She reached her hand to his chest, pressing her fingers against the faint brush of hair that teased the opening of his white shirt. Her other hand moved to his face as she gently stroked his cheek and then he kissed her. He kissed her and without any hesitation she began to kiss him back.

His kiss was possessive. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching at the back of his shirt. She licked his lips, gently biting the soft flesh. She inhaled his scent, his taste, everything, unable to get enough.

Neither wanted the moment to end. Fitz kissed her lips, her cheeks, her nose, then moved back to her mouth. The kiss seemed to last forever but it still wasn't enough for either of them. They wrapped their arms tighter around each other, amazed at how perfect they fit.

She moaned when she felt Fitz's fingers softly touching her breasts.

He briefly broke their kiss. "You smell and taste wonderful," he whispered, before his mouth descending on hers again.

This time she broke the kiss and laughed softly. She began to unbutton his shirt, and when she finished she looked up to see Fitz staring at her through hooded eyes. "So do you," she finally responded in a sexy whisper. Olivia's hands began to explore his chest and she had to bite down on her lip to keep from laughing when he jumped after her fingers grazed his nipples. Her mouth replaced her hands and she gasped when she felt the solid bulge in his pants growing beneath her.

He reached down and freed her mouth from his body. He whispered in her ear. "You see what you do to me, Olivia?"

She rested her head between his neck and shoulder. "What am I doing to you?"

"All I have to do is look at you or touch you and I get an erection."

"This isn't as one-sided as you think."

He lifted her so that they were facing each other. "Are you telling me that you're ready to take what we have to the next level?"

Olivia stared at him. "I need to know what you mean by next level."

"I'm surprised you're asking me that. I want to make love to you," he finally said. I _need_ to make love to you, but it has to be on your terms. And Liv I want you to know that if you don't want to sleep with me, then you don't have to. No matter what happens between us, remember you're the one controlling this relationship."

Olivia nodded and looked at Fitz before she spoke. "Are you sure you want to hear my terms?"

"I'm very sure," he answered.

Olivia chose her words carefully. "If and when we do sleep together, it has to be like the Las Vegas slogan, what happens here, stays here."

Fitz smiled but didn't speak, so she continued. "You don't have to worry about me expecting some kind of a commitment or expectation of marriage because I don't want or need either in my life right now."

"Okay."

"I'm not on birth control, so you'll need to take care of that.

Fitz wanted to tell Olivia the only thing better than going to bed with her would be waking up with her beside him. And it had nothing to do with sex. That was something he could get from any wiling woman.

"Done. So I can look forward to the time when we can become friends with benefits?"

Olivia leaned down to kiss him before answering. "Yes."

No others words were spoken.

Fitz returned the kiss with intense hunger and urgency. Their hands were everywhere. He managed to unbutton Olivia's shirt so he could feel the lacy fabric of her bra. Olivia's hands went to the waistband of Fitz's jeans causing him to suddenly pull himself from her, gasping for air. Without saying a word, he lifted her to sit beside him on the couch before he stood.

Fitz ran his hands through his hair, a frown creasing his brow. He stood before her, shirt hanging open, revealing his muscular chest and rock-hard abs.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, buttoning her shirt and still stunned by what happened. She knew the answer before he spoke the words.

"You are…" He knew that what he was beginning to feel for her would frighten her if he told her, but he could no longer keep quiet. "You are beginning to mean more to me than I can to tell you." He took another breath before continuing. "We need to stop. If we don't stop now, I'm going to take you on that couch and you deserve better than that from me."

She wanted to tell him that they could go upstairs to her bedroom, but she knew he was right.

Olivia took a deep breath. Her feelings for Fitz were intensified whenever they shared the same space. A slow smile crept across her face, and her eyes shone with tears. She nodded her head slowly. "I think if and when we do sleep together, it will be incredible."

Fitz extended his hand toward her, pulling her to her feet. He eased her into his arms and held her tightly. As Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Caressing her back, he kissed her again and tightened his grip on her. They stood holding each other until his stomach started to growl. Their eyes met and they burst into laughter. The sexual tension eased in the room.

"Looks like we need to get you fed, mister."

He smiled down at her. "There's a Thai restaurant within walking distance that serves the best pad thai and noodle soup. Are you hungry?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Not really but let's take a walk and maybe when we're finished, I'll be ready to eat something."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Grab your shoes and a jacket, darling. We're going for a walk."

They were both slipping on their shoes when Fitz asked to use the bathroom to wash up. She pointed him in the direction of the half bath off the kitchen. She watched as he walked toward the kitchen. Even his walk was sexy. He didn't walk or glide, he had a swagger. What a man, she thought. She waited until he disappeared before she did a twirl around the room. She giggled like a teenage girl as she danced towards the stairs. She needed to freshen up and retrieve her jacket and purse.

For the first time in over twenty years, Olivia was excited to attend a sleepover.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a while but I hope these TWO chapters were worth the wait. Thank you again for visiting my little corner of the world.

*****It appears that some of you are unable to review some of the latest chapters. This is happening because I combined the three parts of Chapter 4 into one, so the numbers are off. I do apologize and if someone has a solution, please let me know. Thank you*****

TBOT

Olivia smiled benignly at her driver when he opened her door. "Thank you, Nathan. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"You're welcome, Miss Pope. Enjoy your evening." She nodded as she walked towards the hotel entrance. Seeming to sense her mood, he had left her to her thoughts during the drive to the hotel. Usually he'd ask how her day was or they'd discuss his family. Today when he'd picked her up, she was distracted and didn't seem to want to engage in a conversation.

She'd been in meetings all day with Brett Massey and representatives from Grey Star Media, the company that Massey-Carr was set to acquire. Her team had uncovered issues surrounding the seller's stated working capital, which could result in negotiating a change in the terms of the deal. They wanted to avoid delays at all costs.

A delay was never good but Olivia refused to allow their client to move forward until the issue was resolved. She'd remained in the office along with her team going over facts and figures to determine how they'd run into the problem this late in the process.

It had been a long day and she hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. She'd skipped lunch, so not only was she exhausted, she was also starving. She also couldn't get a certain sexy, blue-eyed man with the lop-sided grin out of her mind. Throughout the day, when she was alone, she found herself daydreaming and fantasizing about Fitz. She wondered what he was doing. Was he thinking of her? What was he wearing? Did he splash on that cologne that gave her impure thoughts when she was with him? She'd had to shake her head to clear her thoughts. _You've got it bad girl,_ she thought to herself.

She and Fitz had walked along Wilshire Boulevard for over an hour, holding hands and taking in the sights before heading to the Thai restaurant for dinner. They'd sampled several delicious dishes and laughed and talked about everything but themselves.

By the time they'd walked back to _Twelve Wilshire_, it was almost nine o' clock. Fitz walked her upstairs to her apartment where they spent several minutes saying goodbye. His hands roamed over the length of her body before he'd grabbed her backside and pulled her against the bulge in his pants. Olivia had wanted him like she had never wanted any man before. He pulled away and dropped his forehead to hers. He gave her one last kiss that left her wanting so much more, before turning to walk into the waiting elevator. He waited until she'd closed and locked her door before pushing the button for the lobby.

Olivia walked into the kitchen to fill a glass with ice and water, thinking about everything they'd talked about during the time they'd spent together. Walking back into the living room, she turned off the table lamp and headed upstairs to her bedroom. Dropping her purse and jacket on one of the chairs and slipping out of her shoes, she continued to the bathroom where she cleansed her face and brushed her teeth before stepping into the shower. When she finished, she slipped into a pair of silk pajamas and climbed into bed.

After a few minutes she remembered that she hadn't checked her phone all day. She threw back the covers and walked over to her purse to retrieve it. She had several missed calls and texts from Cecily, which didn't surprise her. She was sure her sister had likely spoken with their mother and wanted to know the details about her brunch date. She would call Cecily tomorrow to tell her about her big mouth and maybe share the details of her weekend with Fitz. Setting the phone on the night table, Olivia turned off the lamp and tried to fall asleep.

Two hours later she was still wide awake. Her mind wouldn't let her rest. Sighing, Olivia stood up from the bed and went to get her laptop. If she couldn't get any sleep, she may as well read through the latest document one of her legal assistants had sent to her.

By the time she turned off the lamp for a second time, and closed her eyes, it was five thirty and her alarm was going off. She reached out and shut if off, seriously considering skipping her morning swim. Crawling out of bed, she walked toward the bathroom to get ready to start her day.

X

Olivia was deep in thought and did not hear her name being called. She jumped and turned around when she felt someone touch her shoulder. "Sorry, Miss Pope," a smiling young man said as he stood before her holding an enormous bouquet of snow white flowers. "These came for you," the young man announced.

Olivia looked at her full hands and back at the beautiful bouquet indicating there was no way she could carry the flowers. The young man understood and assured her that a concierge would bring the flowers up to her apartment. Thanking him, she entered the elevator and inserted the card to close the doors. Walking into her apartment, she kicked off her shoes as she walked toward the living room. Flopping down on a club chair, she rested her feet on the matching ottoman and closed her eyes at the same time the doorbell chimed.

Pushing off the chair, Olivia went to answer the door. She opened it and was greeted by a smiling Michael Porter, her personal concierge. "Good evening, Miss Pope."

"Hello, Michael. I'll take those." She attempted to reach for the vase.

"Oh no, it's very heavy. I'll bring it in for you." She stepped aside as he walked in and placed the arrangement on a side table. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yes Michael, that's perfect. Thank you."

He turned, gave her a slight bow and then left, closing the door behind him. She'd wanted to tip him but knew she couldn't.

When she'd checked into the five-star hotel, she learned that Brett Massey had arranged for her to stay in one of the penthouse apartments. She was also informed that the penthouse staff was unable to accept tips from her. "They are compensated far beyond what the other employees earn," the concierge manager had told her. She still felt that she was taking advantage of their services.

Olivia stared at the arrangement for a full minute. She knew who the flowers were was from. Smiling, she walked over to retrieve the card and that's when she noticed a small, square wrapped package sitting next to vase. She pulled the envelope from the arrangement and slipping a finger under the flap she withdrew the card and read the handwritten message: _Thank you for a wonderful weekend. I'm giving you my heart for safekeeping. Fitz. _

Curious, she picked up the box and unwrapped it. When she opened it she gasped. Sitting in cotton was a small, heart shaped porcelain hand-painted trinket box. Opening the antique clasp, she was shocked to find a pair of heart shaped diamond earrings.

She backed away from the arrangement until she felt the ottoman on her calves and sat down. She stared at the flowers and then back at the earrings. Looking at the card, she read Fitz's message again: _I'm giving you my heart for safekeeping. _

She'd told Fitz she wanted friendship with no strings, but it was apparent he wanted more, much more. She wasn't able to offer him more. Not now. Not at this time in her life. Was she?

Olivia glanced at her watch. Fitz was probably still in his office. She stood and walked over to her purse and removed her phone.

X

Fitz strolled into the reception area at Grant Holdings L.A. and smiled at the receptionist.

"Good morning, Allison."

"Goo…good morning, Fitz," she stuttered, glancing at the large bronze clock on the wall to her right. He arched an eyebrow at her before looking at the clock. It was almost ten o'clock.

Allison lowered her head. She stared at Fitz's back, rising slightly to watch him as he made his way down the corridor to his office. He was dressed in very nice jeans, white shirt and a blazer which meant he was going to work part of the day at the work site.

She was still staring when Kerry, one of the clerks from the accounting department, walked into the reception area.

"What are you looking for?" she asked Allison.

"It's not what I'm looking for, but who I was looking at," Allison responded.

Kerry noticed the dreamy look on Allison's face. "Fitzgerald Grant," they whispered in unison, shaking their heads in awe.

"Yass!" Kerry said and raised her hand.

"Hel-lo," Allison slapped her upraised hand.

Fitz's temporary assistant wasn't at her desk when he made his way into his office. He'd just hung his jacket in the artfully concealed closet when his brother's voice echoed from the doorway.

"I see you came in late this morning."

Fitz turned toward the door and watched his brother as he entered the office and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He really wasn't in the mood this morning. Taking a seat on the other side of the desk, he responded.

"Guilty as charged, Ford."

"Is this a one-time offense or do you intend to join the others who habitually show up late? Ford joked. He had always been anal about punctuality.

"I don't know, Ford. It all depends on how I feel tomorrow morning," Fitz said.

"So what kept you from getting in at your usual seven this morning? Does it have anything to do with your plans yesterday? Olivia Pope?"

Fitz stared at his brother. "Is there a reason you're in my office this morning, Ford? I thought we were going to schedule lunch sometime this week."

Ford noticed that Fitz didn't answer his questions. He hadn't answered any of his inquiries regarding Olivia. What was going on between the two of them? How serious were they?

"I'm here because something has come up with the negotiations for that project in the Caribbean that I have to take care of and I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I'm not sure how long I'll be there, so I need you handle the meeting with the Ledo Group in New York on Thursday.

Fitz knew it was a huge problem if Ford was flying down, but he had plans with Olivia this weekend and nothing was going to interrupt them. They only had two and half months before she would leave L.A. and he wasn't going to waste any of their time together.

"Get someone else to handle the meeting for you, Ford. I have a project here that needs my attention."

"You have to go, Fitz," Ford said incredulously.

"I don't have to go, Ford. There are several people, currently _in_ New York, who are more than qualified to handle that meeting." There were a few Grant cousins who worked for the company in different capacities, some of whom wanted Ford's position, who were well equipped to present to the Ledo Group.

Ford was surprised by his brother's firm refusal to his request. It wasn't often that he and Fitz opposed each other, but Fitz's response was definitive. Ford knew that any further discussion would yield the same result.

"What's going on, Fitz?"

There was no way he was telling Ford that the reason he didn't want to leave L.A. was Olivia.

"We had this conversation yesterday. By the way, I'm still leaning towards not joining the GrantAsiaPac team. That's a five year commitment that I don't want to make. I'm ready to cut back on the traveling and let some of the other members of the design team take on more responsibility. I'll oversee my current project until completion, but I don't know what I want to do next."

Ford wasn't ready to accept that his brother wanted to cut back and slow down. Every since he joined the company it had always been he and Fitz. He was used to having him around.

"What's changed in the last six or seven months, Fitz? Why are you suddenly looking to slow down, take on fewer projects, travel less? Where is this coming from? I asked earlier if it was Olivia. You didn't answer." He didn't wait for Fitz to respond.

"You've always been able to work, travel and see women, Fitz. Nothing is stopping you from still doing that."

"That's just it. I've gone out with many women, but there's never been a special woman." Until now, he thought. "That one woman I'd like to see more than twice before I'm flying off to some new project, somewhere in the world."

The brothers sat staring at one another. "Are you saying you want out of Grant Holdings, Fitz?"

Fitz knew that Ford wouldn't understand. He had been feeling this way for some time. Meeting Olivia put things into perspective and showed him what he'd been missing. Ford was at an entirely different point in his life. Settling down and staying in one place was foreign to him. They were as different as night and day. Ford rarely saw the inside of his spacious office that took up most of the twentieth floor in the Grant Building in New York.

Unlike Ford, Fitz had refused an office on the executive floor. He wasn't an executive, but he was a Grant and it was expected. The vice presidents, corporate attorneys (including Harrison) and other corporate officers all occupied offices with big solid wood doors and brass name plates that identified them as the corporate elite, something Fitz never needed or wanted.

His refusal to move his office had upset his father but the support staff loved it. He was always available and approachable. That was another way he and Ford differed. Although he'd worked himself up through the ranks, it had all been a means to get where he wanted, President and CEO.

Well he had accomplished that, and he could have it. The twelve hour workdays, conference calls in different time zones, sometimes when most people were asleep, thousands of miles in the air, visiting different countries, sleeping in strange beds and ordering room service. Ford loved the jet set lifestyle but Fitz was sick of it.

"No, Ford. That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just looking to slow down the real estate developer roller coaster that I've been on for the last ten years. That's it."

He didn't know why but lately it hadn't been easy working with Ford. Fitz found himself challenging his brother more. Their personal and working relationship had always been one of mutual respect but he could sense something was about to change. Ford had accused him of not being a risk taker like so many other Grant's working for the company and Fitz had to remind him that his mind-set was design, not business. He would leave that to his brother.

Ford registered the resignation in Fitz's voice and his stance softened. He knew that arguing with his brother was futile because they shared the same stubborn trait. As the older brother Fitz usually acquiesced, but lately he couldn't be talked into changing his mind once he'd made a decision. Something was going on with his brother and he was determined to find out what. He made a mental note to make some calls to see if he could gather any information about what was going on between his brother and Olivia Pope. He couldn't lose his right hand.

Glancing at his watch, Ford stood. "Well brother, we're going to have to table this conversation and take a rain check on lunch. I'll be back in L.A. next week. We'll schedule something then."

Fitz stood and walked around the desk to give his brother a hug. "Take care and stay safe little brother." He smiled when Ford grimaced at him calling him "little brother."

"I will and you take care as well."

He walked toward the door and turned around. "And Fitz, I'm going to check with H.R. to see who on the design team would like to do a little traveling every now and then."

Fitz relaxed. "Thank you, brother."

He watched as Ford exited his office before he walked back to his desk and took a seat. He was glad that he and Ford were able to talk about his plans for at least the next four to six months because it was time he took complete control of his life and his future.

X

Olivia's phone rang before she could call Fitz. She looked at the screen. Cecily.

"Hello, sister."

"Hey, Lib. I've been trying to reach you all day."

"Sorry, Cis. It's been a long day. We had a setback with the merger."

"Oh? Is it serious?"

"Nothing we can't handle. It just came as a surprise."

Olivia took a seat on the large couch, facing the floral arrangement, and pulled her feet beneath her.

"So, did you have a good time with Fitz this weekend?"

"Yep."

"Are you finally ready to admit that you like him?"

"Yep."

"How's the blue-eyed passion pole anyway?"

"The what?!"

She knew that would get Olivia's attention and stop the one word responses.

"You heard me, Lib. How's he?"

"How's he what?"

The line was silent for a few moments before Olivia said, "Okay, okay. We actually spent Saturday _and_ Sunday together. I unpacked a lot of my emotional baggage on him and he still called me the next yesterday, so that was a good sign. I didn't scare him away." She laughed wryly. "It actually felt good getting all of that out in the open. It was freeing."

"Well he likes you, so that's no surprise. He listened so he could better understand you. Smart man."

"We had such a good time the past two days that I'm spending this coming weekend with him at his place."

"Well go 'head, Libby!"

Olivia laughed at her sister's antics before telling her about meeting Deacon and the party he'd invited her and Fitz to.

"So what do you plan to do?"

"About what?"

"Don't play with me Lib. You're spending the night in the man's home. I'm not saying you have to sleep with him, but I think you want to. Am I right?"

Olivia's face flushed with heat. She picked up the room service menu from the coffee table and rapidly fanned herself. "Oh, Cis. My brain is telling me no, but Miss Olivia is saying, "hell yes!"

They both laughed heartily; it was an old joke between the sisters. They referred to their lady parts as Miss Cecily and Miss Olivia.

"Girl you've got it bad. But remember, I've seen and talked to your sexy passion pole so I understand."

"It's only been two days, Cis! We're still just getting to know each other. I've never been loose, you know that. But there's just something about that man that makes Miss Olivia wet and ready. I didn't want him to leave when we returned from dinner last night."

"So why didn't you just invite the man inside? You know you wanted to."

"I didn't want him to think I was fast. Or easy."

"But you are." Cecily said with amusement. She knew her sister had only been with two men in her life and had very limited sexual experience. She just enjoyed teasing her so she would lighten up.

"I am not. I'm controlling, meticulous, maybe a little neurotic, but any man I'm going to be with is going to work for it. I'm not just giving Miss Olivia away all willy nilly. I'm trying to keep her a very good girl."

"So has Mr. Sexy worked hard enough for it?"

"He's worked overtime," Olivia said with a deep chuckle.

Cecily laughed along with Olivia. "Listen Lib, when it's right, you know. You just know. I slept with August the day we met. I didn't even have a twenty-four hour waiting period, so I understand how you're feeling. He's the love of my life, and I am his," she said dreamily.

Cecily had met August Lankford their second year of medical school at Cornell. They'd been together for ten years and happily married five.

"You know, Cis, you and The Maya tend to over share about your sex lives."

"Did she tell you about her and daddy and their baby making sex?"

"Yes! That was way more information than I needed to know."

Olivia stood and walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water before returning to the living room and retaking her position on the couch.

Cecily couldn't stop laughing. "Did she also tell you that the sex was so good that they had every intention of filling every bedroom in that house with kids? Those two were going at it…a lot!"

Olivia did a spit take spraying water all over her and the couch. "I am not having this conversation with you, Cecily Marie," she said as she grabbed a handful of Kleenex from a box hidden under the end table.

"Oh please, Lib. Stop being such a prude. Seriously."

"Please change the subject." Olivia had no interest in discussing her parent's sex life.

"Okay, little sister. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"So you're feeling this guy, huh?"

"I am, Cis. I've never met anyone like him. He's respectful and kind and generous and he cares about me. He cares about me and he's not afraid to show it."

Cecily was shaking her head as if Olivia could see her through the receiver. "Be careful, Liv. This is only supposed to be fling. You know what happens when feelings get involved."

"I know. I also know what it feels like when we're together. I mean, yes this is supposed to be a fling, no feelings involved, but the more I'm with him the harder it is to guard my heart." Olivia was allowing Fitz to scale the wall she'd put up to keep men at a distance.

"I don't want anything serious with Fitz, but whenever I see him I can't control or stop my feelings from getting involved. What's wrong with me?" Olivia knew that falling for Fitz would make it more difficult to keep her emotions in check when she was with him.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Lib. You really like that man, you're scared and you want to have sex with him. But for you, sleeping with a man involves emotions. You're not the type of girl to have a strictly sexual fling without some kind of emotional involvement. You just weren't made that way."

"Yeah, getting emotionally attached scares the hell out of me. When feelings get involved it changes everything. And I have feelings for Fitz."

"And that's a problem?"

"I thought I loved the ex and look how that turned out."

"You didn't love him."

"Really! It certainly felt like love."

"The ex was a learning experience. Mistakes are only mistakes when you don't learn from them. I think you learned a lot."

"But, Cis…"

Cecily didn't want to hear any doubts from her sister. She cut her off. "Girl, stop over thinking everything. I understand why you do it, I probably would as well in your situation but I swear, Libby, your mind must be constantly running like a hamster on a wheel. Let it go. You haven't spent the night with the man yet. And no one's saying you have to sleep with him. Relax, release or whatever else it is you do in yoga. Namaste, okay?"

"Okay." Olivia was quiet for a few seconds. Then something occurred to her. "By the way, thanks for telling The Maya about me and Fitz. That just made my day. Heifer."

Cecily laughed at the Olivia's comment. "I'm sorry, but she was getting in my business and asking about grandbabies. I had to deflect her attention. I owe you one. I really do."

"Yes you do. She did the same thing to me yesterday and I threw you under the bus."

"What?"

"Well if you don't discuss my uterus with our mother, I won't discuss yours."

The sisters had a good laugh.

"Seriously Lib, you're still dealing with all that you went through with the ex. It's okay to be a little afraid. But don't let that stop you from getting what you want, need and deserve. Again, be careful and stop thinking about it too much."

"You make it sound so easy, Cis."

"It is, and once you relieve some of that bottled up sexual tension you'll agree. Trust me Miss Olivia would be much happier if you let her have herself a good time."

"You know what Cis, I have to call Fitz and thank him for the flowers he sent me. I'm hanging up now."

"He sent you flowers and you're just now telling me?"

"Goodbye, Cis."

"You're lucky I have an early surgery tomorrow and need to get to bed. Goodnight, Lib."

Smiling and shaking her head at her sister, Olivia's gaze turned to the beautiful floral arrangement, and the small box containing the earrings, sitting on the side table. She stared at both for a few minutes before sitting up on the couch and grabbing the room service menu. She called and placed an order for the grilled chicken wrap and the baby spinach salad. She would eat first and then call Fitz. Standing from the couch, she went upstairs to change clothes before her dinner arrived.

X

Fitz sat behind one of the drafting tables in the onsite office of his latest project, The Maxwell on Broadway, sketching absently_._ The office was equipped with swing lamps, two desks with double monitors, rolls of trace paper, storage tubes, 3D printers and paper trimmers. Everything an architect and designer would need. One wall was covered with the blueprints for The Max, as it was called.

It was after eight and he was tired. He'd gotten up early and worked out. By the time he'd showered and eaten a light breakfast, it was eight-thirty. He'd left his home thirty minute later and due to L.A. rush hour traffic, he didn't make it into the office until ten. Ford had been waiting for him, and after an intense conversation with his brother, he left. Driving around aimlessly for almost an hour, he'd finally stopped at a popular sushi spot and ate a late lunch. While sitting there he decided he wasn't returning to the office. He placed a call to his temporary assistant and advised her that he would be onsite at The Max for the rest of the day.

When he'd finished his lunch and walked out of the restaurant, he decided to take a walk. He needed to get his thoughts together. As he leisurely walked down the sidewalk, one of shops on the street caught his attention. Looking at a necklace in the window, he decided to go in and take a closer look.

An hour later he left the store with a pair of diamond earrings and a tiny hand painted porcelain, heart shaped trinket box. The earrings were exquisite and had a total weight of two carats. He knew they would look amazing on Olivia. He called his personal shopper to have her order flowers and have them delivered along with the earrings as soon as possible. He gave her Olivia's name and the name of her temporary home before ending the call.

He'd been in the office at The Max less than fifteen minutes when a bonded deliveryman showed up to pick up the jewelry. He gave Fitz a few minutes to write a personal message on the card he'd provided. Fitz wrote the message and then reached into his pocket for a tip for the young man. Thanking Fitz profusely for the large bill, he ran from the building to make the delivery.

Fitz had been notified when his gifts were delivered. He sent a quick thank you to his shopper and sat down to begin his workday.

After working nonstop for hours, he rose from the table and stretched his lithe, muscular frame. He'd been working on calculations for the room dimensions of a new project that Grant Holdings was planning and he could use a hot shower and a good meal.

He hadn't heard from Olivia all day, and wondered what she was doing. He had just walked over to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water when his cell phone rang. Looking at the screen he smiled. Olivia.

X

After finishing her dinner, Olivia picked up her phone and called Fitz. A smile softened her mouth when she heard his soothing baritone. His deep voice had a way of calming her.

"I want to thank you."

"Thank me for what, Olivia?"

"For sending me flowers."

"I hope you like them."

"I love them. They're beautiful."

"So are you."

"Fitz I really love the flowers, but I cannot accept the earrings."

"Why not?"

Walking over to the large window in the living room, she stared at the lights of the early evening L.A. traffic.

"We're just friends."

"You've never accepted a gift from a friend?"

"Yes…but"

"But what?" he asked, interrupting her.

"Not diamond earrings."

"Lighten up, Olivia."

She didn't know why, but his words reminded her of something her ex would say and it rubbed her wrong way. "Don't tell me what to do, Fitz."

Fitz took a few seconds before he responded. "What's wrong, Livvie? What happened to you today?" His tone was soft, concerned.

How did he know? Was he that perceptive that he could sense her mood over the phone? Suddenly she felt terrible. He didn't deserve to be the object of her frustration and exhaustion.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." She drew in a deep breath. "Let's start over. How are you, Fitz?"

"Missing you and that beautiful smile of yours."

Fitz couldn't see the huge grin on Olivia's face.

"I already like you Fitz, you don't have to use that line on me."

They both laughed. The earlier tension surrounding the earrings forgotten, for now.

"Well it's not a line. I am missing you and you are beautiful."

Olivia changed the subject. "Thank you again for spending the day with me yesterday. I enjoyed your company along with _everything_ else." And she had enjoyed everything. Had Fitz not stopped them, she knew they would have ended up having sex right there on the couch in her living room.

"So did I, Olivia. I can't wait until Friday. Are you sure you don't want to get together for lunch or dinner sometime this week?"

"Well before today I might have taken you up on that offer, but the merger has hit a snag and I'm not sure when it will be fixed. I worked through lunch today."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Let me know if there's anything I can do. And that includes bringing you lunch or dinner. I want to make sure you're eating."

"Thank you, Fitz, but there's no need for you to do that."

"Yes, there is," he countered. "I know how working non-stop can affect a person's sleep and eating habits. So please make sure you're doing both."

She wanted to tell him that she didn't get much sleep last night and it had nothing to do with the merger. "Thank you, Fitz."

"You're welcome, Livvie."

Olivia tried to cover a yawn.

"Sleepy, pretty lady?"

"A little. I didn't get much sleep last night and it's been a long day." The glass of wine she'd had with dinner had actually made her sleepier. That rarely happened.

"Well I won't keep you. Get some sleep and don't hesitate to call if I can do anything for you."

"I will. Good night, Fitz."

"Sleep well, Livvie." He ended the call. Friday couldn't come soon enough. But he would wait. He'd told Olivia that he was a patient man, and she was definitely worth waiting for.

X

A little after three on Friday, Fitz was speeding down the 10 Freeway toward downtown L.A. He was on his way to pick up Olivia. They hadn't really had a chance to talk due to her crisis at work but yesterday evening she'd called to inform him that the problem had been found and fixed. She'd had a long and exhausting week and would only be going into the office for a few hours on Friday. If he wanted to get their weekend started early, she would be ready. Of course he did.

He'd called her when he was about twenty minutes out and she told him that she would be in the lobby waiting. He insisted on picking her up from her apartment and asked her to stay put.

"Livvie please stay where you are. I'll come up to get you."

"Don't, Fitz. It's not necessary."

"Yes it is necessary. Now tell me you'll wait, please."

She closed her eyes. "You're telling me what to do again, Fitz."

"I'm not telling you what to do, baby."

He really didn't want to fight with her about something so inane.

"Yes you are."

"I'm sorry. Just wait for me. I'm almost there. Okay?"

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang. She looked around to make sure she had everything she needed. Her pulse sped up and she took a deep breath. After a hectic week, she looked forward to seeing Fitz again. When he'd asked her yesterday if she was ready for a little rest and relaxation, she was more than ready to admit that she was.

The accounting teams from Massey-Carr and Grey Star were brought together and worked to fix the problem. By Thursday the problem was solved. The merger was back on track and she'd finally gotten a good night's sleep.

Peering through the peephole, she opened the door and there stood Fitz and her personal concierge, Michael Porter.

Seeing him again made her aware of how much she'd missed him. She'd missed touching and smelling him, much more than she wanted to admit.

He was wearing well worn jeans, a navy and white cotton pinpoint button-down shirt along with a tailored navy blazer. There was no mistaking the sexual magnetism that made him so attractive, so self-confident.

When the door opened, there stood the woman who'd occupied his every waking thought. He went still. Olivia Pope was a chameleon. Every time he saw her she looked different. She was more beautiful and sexy than he'd remembered. His smile widened in approval as he noticed the brilliant heart-shaped diamond earrings sparkling in her earlobes. He wanted to kiss her but then he remembered the man standing next to him.

"Hello, Livvie."

"Hello, Miss Pope."

"Hello, Michael. Fitz"

At Olivia's confused expression, Fitz explained Michael's presence.

"Michael's here to take your luggage. Is that all you have?" She turned to follow his line of vision.

"Ye…yes, that's it."

Quietly, Michael walked around them to retrieve her Away carry-on and the Carly Cushnie dress bag that had been lying on top of it. As he walked toward the door, Olivia thanked him. He nodded as he walked out of the door, and closed it behind him.

He turned back to Olivia, smiling at her with that lopsided grin of his. Olivia saw something akin to lust in his aquamarine eyes and wondered if he could see the same in hers. Fitz walked towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself." Her voice was low, soft and seductive. He honestly didn't think she realized how sexy she sounded.

"You are absolutely beautiful."

He'd spent the week thinking about her. The shape of her eyes, mouth, the smoothness of her skin, the curves of her body and her smile. She was wearing faded skinny jeans, a white silk blouse with pink polka dots and a large pussy bow, a tailored hunter green blazer with back pleating and four inch nude pumps.

She'd pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail that hung past her shoulders. Had she pulled her hair back so that he would see his gift? Fitz didn't care. He was glad that she seemed to have called a truce regarding the earrings.

Olivia's smile was radiant as she watched him lower his head before capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. She moaned as he kissed every inch of her face and then moved back to her mouth. He teased her lips with his tongue until she allowed him in, while her own tongue slid easily into his mouth. His tongue mingled with hers as he tightened the hold he had on her taut body.

Both moaned when they finally pulled away, breaking the connection. Fitz leaned his forehead against hers. "I think we should leave while we still can."

She nodded and went to pick up her purse. He walked ahead of her and opened the door. They waited for the door to close and walked hand in hand to elevator. They stepped in and as soon as the doors closed, Fitz pulled Olivia into his arms. She clutched the back of his head as he moved her back toward the elevator wall.

He kissed her cheek as they breathed in sync.

Fitz began to plant tiny kisses over her face and chin before he lightly pressed his lips to hers. Olivia's hands went to Fitz's waist as she tilted her head back and gave in to the passion. His hands held her face and Olivia brought hers up to do the same to his. They shared a deep, comfortable kiss. Her hands roamed his body touching parts of him. Hard buttocks. Strong back. Broad shoulders. The softness of his hair. His hands lowered to grasp her backside as he deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes, he broke the kiss. "The elevator isn't moving," he whispered in her ear.

Olivia laughed a little. "I guess we were a little busy." She kissed him again.

Fitz leaned back to look into her eyes, his breathing ragged and his heart pounding. He reached out and pressed the 'L' on the elevator control panel. "Let's get out of here."

By the time they made it down to the busy lobby both had donned dark sunglasses and were holding hands, laughing and talking as they walked across the marble floor. Leaning into Fitz's side Olivia liked how it felt. He was the perfect height. She felt comfortable against him and her body eased into his as if it were the most natural thing for her to do. The gorgeous couple was so caught up in each other they didn't notice the admiring glances from the hotel staff and guests.

The Porsche sat out front with both doors and the trunk open when they walked outside. Fitz assisted Olivia into the passenger seat. Seconds later, he slipped out of his blazer and laid it on top of Olivia's luggage in the trunk before closing it.

Sliding into the driver's seat, Fitz leaned over and kissed her cheek before started the car. The powerful engine roared to life. "I'm going to leave the top down, let me know if it gets too cool." He pulled out of the hotel's driveway into afternoon traffic. As he maneuvered the vehicle through the streets, the cool air flowed over her face. She was glad for that because being this close to Fitz had set her on fire.

The ride back to the Hills was made without conversation. Olivia was content to relax and listen to the music flowing from the Porsche's sound system. She felt him move when his right foot shifted from the gas to the brake. She knew he was staring at her. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, she was right, he was looking at her. She was having a hard time reading his expression. Was he feeling what she was feeling?

Olivia was the first to look away and stared straight ahead.

Fitz rested his hand on her knee. He had to touch her again just to make sure this was real. Olivia Pope was spending the weekend in his home. He'd meant it when he'd told her nothing was going to happen that she didn't want to happen. He didn't care if it did. He just wanted to be with her.

Olivia knew she couldn't continue to ignore the truth. She wanted Fitz. She smiled to herself. She and Fitz had reached a point in their friendship where the thick sexual tension between them had to be resolved. She covered his hand on her knee. He moved her hand to the gearshift as he shifted into lower gear. Sighing, she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

X

Olivia knew the moment she walked through the door of Fitz's home that afternoon that her life would change forever. She shifted from one foot to the other in an attempt to calm her nerves, unable to believe she was reacting like a frightened virgin about to have her first sexual experience on her wedding night. _Pull it together, girl, _she told herself. She was an almost thirty year old, sexually experienced woman. So why was she shaking like a frightened puppy?

Sensing her nervousness, Fitz set her bags on the floor before he reached for her and palmed her face in his hands. She was sure he could feel and hear her pounding heart. "If you don't want to do this, then I'll take you back to your place."

Olivia looked directly into his eyes. "If I wasn't certain, I never would've agreed to spend the weekend with you."

Fitz pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "You're certain, yet you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid," she countered.

"If you're not afraid, then why are you shaking?"

"Perhaps it comes from the possibility of sleeping in a bed with you."

She knew she could sleep with him without having sex. Fitz had made that very clear. But as she'd told her sister, her head was saying no but her body was screaming for sexual release.

"Would you feel less apprehensive if we don't have sex tonight?"

"Didn't you say nothing's going to happen that I don't want to happen?" He nodded. "Then let's let the evening's events unfold naturally."

Smiling, Olivia pressed a hand to his chest. "Now please show me where I can change into something more comfortable."

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Come upstairs with me."

X

Olivia's slipper sock covered feet were silent as she descended the staircase. Walking through the great room she glanced out at the view before following the heavenly scents to the kitchen.

She found Fitz in the gourmet kitchen, a chef's dream with the state-of-the art appliances: double ovens, cooktop range and grill, built-in refrigerator/freezer and wine storage. He had changed his shirt and was now wearing a short sleeve black t-shirt, while leather slippers had replaced his imported footwear. Her gaze lingered on his muscular arms. His bulging biceps were a result of his regular workouts.

"Something smells really good."

Fitz spun around, smiling when he saw Olivia standing in the entrance to the kitchen. His gaze traveled slowly down her body. She'd changed into a two piece Lou & Grey set of a sweatshirt and matching wide leg pants in brushed drapey knit. "Please come in and sit down." He started to pull out a tall stool at the island, but she shook her head and went to stand next to him at the range. Her arm went around his waist as if it were something she'd done before.

"What are you wearing? You smell delicious."

Olivia smiled. "Annick Goutal D'Hadrien. I've been wearing it since I graduated from high school."

"It suits you."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to have a glass of wine while I start dinner?"

"No I'll wait to have a glass with whatever that is you're preparing."

When Olivia had entered the kitchen the sight that greeted her rendered her speechless. He'd prepared an antipasto with prosciutto, Genoa salami, roasted peppers, mixed olives, fresh mozzarella, sliced tomatoes and a Caesar salad topped with parmesan shavings. She stared at a baking sheet with risen dough sprinkled with garlic, olive oil and coarse salt.

"There's a lot of food here," she remarked.

"It just looks like a lot because I enjoy different courses. There's enough here for two servings from each course.

Fitz was full of surprises. His culinary skills were definitely impressive. "You must have spent all morning putting this together."

"I got up early to put out the dough so it would rise by the time I was ready to bake it. It took me less than half an hour to make the antipasto and salad, which I did before leaving to pick you up. I cooked the main dish of rigatoni in a tomato- basil sauce and meatballs last night. It's in the oven. That's what you smell. We're having Tiramisu for dessert. I picked it up from Terroni this morning. I hope you brought your appetite."

"I did." Olivia answered truthfully. She'd eaten yogurt topped with granola, a banana, an apple and a bottle of water. She was starving.

"How about I set the table?" She needed something to do other than stare at Fitz.

"Sure," he said looking over at her. "Everything you need is in the sideboard in the dining room."

Silently she turned and walked into the formal dining room with its view of the city below. She busied herself with setting the table. When she finished she went to stand at the floor to ceiling windows to watch as the sun began sun slowly set across the city. She returned to the kitchen just as Fitz was removing the bread and rigatoni from the oven.

"Table's set."

He looked up from transferring the food to serving dishes. "Thank you. Would you like to select a bottle of wine?"

She walked over to the wine storage and studied the selections. There were a few that she owned so she chose a 1982 Chateau Margaux Bordeaux, a red she'd never had.

Ten minutes later Fitz was seating Olivia at the dining room table. The overhead chandelier was dimmed to its lowest setting and the soft light from vanilla-scented pillar candles cast shadows over the table which she'd set with bone china, crystal stemware and silver place settings. Music flowed from the speakers concealed throughout the first floor.

Fitz rounded the table and took a seat opposite Olivia. "This table is beautiful," he said, filling her glass with red wine.

"Thank you. Years of charm school and, well, you've met my mother." They both laughed at her comment.

"Fitz this all looks delicious. Do you cook like this all the time?"

"Unfortunately, no. Only because I don't have the time. Cooking relaxes me and eating out or ordering in isn't exactly healthy unless in moderation."

"I know." She raised her wineglass. "Cheers to the cook."

Fitz raised his glass, touching hers. "Cheers."

She took a sip of wine, holding it in her mouth for several seconds before letting it slide down the back of her throat. The wine was excellent.

The dinner conversation flowed easily. It ran the gamut of topics. The merger, Fitz's project. They'd laughed and once or twice she had teared up with emotion. Even the moments of silence had been easy and relaxed, allowing them both to discover comfort in just being quiet with each other.

Fitz drained his glass then refilled it and Olivia's. He stared at his dining partner over the rim of his glass. Everything was perfect: the meal. The candlelight, the softly playing music as a backdrop. Even the white bouquet, that had been on a side table in the great room, was perfect. When he asked Olivia what the flowers were she'd told him violets, lily-of-the-valley and sweet peas. The housekeeper brought fresh flowers on the days she came to clean. He'd sent Olivia flowers and jewelry. He'd never given a woman jewelry. He knew he was falling for her. Hard.

"Fitz, are you all right?"

He blinked as if coming out of a trance.

"Yes. Why?"

"I asked if you were ready to clear the table."

"Oh. Maritza, the housekeeper, will be here in about," he looked at his watch, "thirty minutes to take care of everything."

Olivia tried to hide her smile behind a linen napkin.

"What's so funny?"

She turned her head to keep him from seeing her smirk. Fitz had denied having someone pick up after him.

"Nothing. No!" she shrieked. He'd picked her up, holding above his head as if she weighed no more than a child. "Put me down, Fitz."

"Apologize."

"For what?"

"For what you were thinking."

"What was I thinking?"

"You know what you were thinking?"

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"That's better." He slid her down the length of his body until they were face to face. Her arms went around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Are you ready for dessert?"

I should be asking you that, she thought. Instead, she looked at Fitz as if he had taken a sudden leave of his senses. "I'm so full I'm going to pass on dessert."

He kissed her parted lips before placing her on the floor. Leaning over the table he blew out the candles. "I'm going to take the leftover food to the kitchen and I'll meet you back in the great room in fifteen minutes."

"I don't think so, mister. I'll help. Together we'll finish quicker."

X

Maritza had returned and was cleaning the kitchen. Olivia had left Fitz downstairs talking to her while she went upstairs to use the bathroom and brush her teeth. When she returned twenty minutes later, Maritza was gone and Fitz was nowhere to be found. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled downstairs. A few minutes later he came downstairs in an MIT sweatshirt and holding a blanket.

"I thought we could sit out on the deck and enjoy the view." Her smile was proof he had the right idea. "I've brewed coffee for me and your tea is steeping."

She looked at him in surprise. "Thank you," was all she could say without tearing up. He always thought about her. A few minutes later each walked out of the kitchen with a mug of smoking liquid in their hand. Fitz opened the door to the deck and she stepped out first. The night was chilly but it wasn't cold. They had a panoramic view of the city below. It was ablaze in lights against a clear, black sky. From their vantage point, the world appeared at peace.

He walked over to one of the chaise lounges and sat. Handing her his mug he unfolded the blanket and invited her to sit. She gave him both mugs and sat. After getting situated, Olivia lay nestled between Fitz's hard thighs, her back supported by his chest. They sat in silence, sipping their hot beverages, comforted by the beat of each other's hearts.

"I was thinking, maybe we could watch a movie later." He broke the silence.

"Perhaps," was her only response.

"What do you have planned for your birthday, Livvie?"

She looked at him over her shoulder before turning back around. "I haven't made any plans."

"What?! Livvie you're turning thirty. That's a milestone. You have to celebrate."

She laughed at the egregious tone of his voice. "Fitz it's just another day. Honestly, I hadn't given it any thought until you brought it up."

"Well you have two weeks to think of something. What would you do if you were in D.C.?"

She thought about it for a few minutes. "Since it's my thirtieth, my parents would probably plan a dinner party and invite family and a few friends. Something small. Although Maya Lewis Pope doesn't really know the meaning of small. I'm kind of glad that I'm here instead of home."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "We're going to plan something for you and me. There's no way I'm going to allow your thirtieth birthday to pass without doing something."

She placed her mug of lukewarm tea on the small table next to the chaise lounge and turned to look at him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Leaning down he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Oh yeah."

They stared at one another for a few seconds before their lips met again in a kiss that left little to the imagination. Olivia knew that since Fitz had allowed her to establish the terms of their short-lived relationship, if they were going to have sex then she would have to make the first move. She was ready. She turned over and snaked her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss, tasting the coffee on his lips and tongue. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she began to grind her center over his slowly growing bulge.

After a few minutes he pulled back and looked directly in her eyes. "Are you sure, Livvie?"

She nodded. She wanted to sleep with Fitz and it really didn't matter how long she'd known him. She'd known her ex all her life, yet she'd obviously not really known him at all.

"Then I guess we're not going to watch that movie."

She tightened her hold on him before she answered. "Probably not."

He pulled her closer and asked, "What do you want to do?"

Enjoying the feel of him she took her time answering. "Everything."

She stood from the lounge and reached for his hand. He took it and stood. Lifting her in his arms he walked towards the door leading into the house. She reached down and opened the door and then locked it once they were inside.

He leaned down to kiss her as he walked them towards the stairs. Fitz deepened the kiss, his tongue slowly finding its way into her mouth. He knew they were treading dangerous waters, but not only was it too late, he no longer cared. He wanted Olivia Pope in his life and in his bed.

As he carried her up the stairs, Olivia mused, _I'm a grown woman about to do a grown woman thing,_ remembering what her mother had said.


	15. Chapter 15

"_I'm a grown woman about to do a grown woman thing."_

Olivia clung to Fitz, her hands playing in the soft hairs at his nape as she lightly bit and sucked his neck. Her entire body was on fire.

Walking into the bedroom, he placed her on the bed. Fitz had closed the sheers over the terrace windows, but not the drapes. A light was on the bedside table and it was just perfect, not too bright, but enough so that he could see every bit of her. Reaching down, he removed her slipper socks.

Fitz smiled when Olivia raised her arms to welcome him into her embrace. Sinking down to the bed, he supported his weight on his elbows as he lay between her legs. He wanted to get into bed and lie with Olivia until she was completely comfortable with him, mindful that she'd only had two lovers prior to him. Slowly, he kissed her tasting the lingering smoky taste of the tea she'd drank. "I have protection," he whispered.

Olivia nodded because she couldn't bring herself to speak. She'd known from the moment they were introduced on the Vineyard that their lives would always be entwined.

Fitz had been her rock when it seemed her world was coming apart. He'd gotten her away from the whispers and prying eyes when her ex had left her alone in the parking lot at the golf club. From that day she knew that he was someone she could lean and rely on to keep her calm. He would always take care of her.

Fitz moved to stand.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby," he said in her ear. "I'm going to get up and take off my clothes."

Now Olivia was fully awake. Fitz moved off the bed. He kicked off his shoes, removed his socks and then his hand went to the hem of his sweatshirt, pulling it and the t-shirt up and over his head. She smothered a gasp when she all of what she didn't see Sunday night. Well-defined pecs, rock hard abs and a flat belly. Fitzgerald Grant's body equaled his face when it came to perfection. Her gaze lingered on his when he unbuttoned his jeans and removed them along with his briefs. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until the mattress dipped slightly when he sat down beside her. She sat up on her knees, her hands going to the hem of her shirt.

Fitz leaned closer, his hand covering hers. "Please let me." Not dropping his gaze, he lifted her shirt and tugged it over her and tossed at the foot of the bed. He stared at her breasts in the pale pink lace bra as they rose and fell as she breathed in and out.

He found the clasp of her bra and undid it before bending down to taste her breasts for the first time. He loved her small perfect breasts with the dark nipples. He licked one and closed his lips to suck gently until it hardened. He turned his head to give the other one the same devotion and was gratified when he felt her tremble. She whispered his name and he captured her mouth in his, gently sucking her lips before devouring them along with her tongue. He continued to explore her mouth as he massaged her swollen breasts, enjoying the sounds she was making.

Placing two fingers between her breasts, he traced an invisible line down her ribs and flat belly to the waistband of her pants. He felt her shudder under his fingertips. "Please don't tease me," she pleaded.

Was she serious? She didn't want him to tease her when that was what she'd been doing to him since the day they met.

Fitz slid his hands under her backside and eased her pants down her hips to her thighs. She was wearing matching pale pink bikini panties. "Nice," he whispered, placing tiny kisses around her belly button. "Nice, sweet and very, very sexy." Within seconds her pants and panties joined her shirt and bra at the foot of the bed.

Finally Fitz moved over her again and began kissing and sucking down her neck and chest. Olivia was shaking from his touch. His long fingers began to explore her core and he watched her intently as he stroked between her legs. She was already wet and ready for him. He knew by the juices that were already flowing. Using his middle finger, he rubbed her clitoris, stroking it gently but firmly, waiting until he knew she was about to climax. Suddenly his finger entered her body, moving inside her, searching and stroking until he found what he was looking for. Her hips were moving and her face was flushed.

He changed positions and his mouth joined his hand. She screamed his name at the first stroke of his tongue on her. His mouth closed over her jewel and he used his tongue to drive her further into the frenzy he started. His finger deep inside her, he sucked harder and harder. Her muscles squeezed his finger. She was moaning and writhing and he didn't want to stop. He kept drinking her sweetness and using his hand to give her more pleasure. He could feel her hands in his hair and the pumping of her hips and it brought him to a higher level of arousal. His tongue and finger were moving in tangent with one another until she cried out loud and shook from the force of her orgasm. It continued on and on and Fitz went with it, slowly removing his fingers so he could cup her butt with both hands and bury his face between her thighs. Her legs were over his shoulders and she ground her hips against his mouth and tongue.

Slowly, very slowly, they began to come apart; Fitz didn't stop pleasuring her with his tongue. Finally he lowered her legs and they changed positions so that she was on top of him and they were face to face. She kissed him, rubbing her cheek against his, licking his face and kissing him again, sucking his tongue for long moments as she ground her hips against him.

"Fitz, baby, what was that?" She sounded dazed and satisfied.

He laughed gently and continued stroking her back. "That, Livvie, was your G-spot."

"I thought that didn't exist."

Fitz laughed. "Well who do you believe? Your own body or some nameless, faceless scientist?"

Olivia hugged her chest to him and whispered in his ear. "I believe you."

"Thought so."

They were sitting up, his arms around her while she stroked his broad chest with her small hands. He was playing with her nipples, rubbing them softly.

"Come closer," he said, and when she did, he put his mouth on one dark nipple and began to suck gently.

Olivia trembled all over and her body began to move again. "Harder, Fitz, do that harder," she whispered. He obliged with more pressure as his hand massaged the other side. Her eyes closed and she suddenly needed to be closer to him. As if sensing her need, Fitz released her breast and changed their position again. He moved over her, and her gaze went from his face to the area below his waist. Although he was semi-erect, Fitz was large, much larger than she could've imagined. Just the thought of him inside of her made her wetter. She was aroused and ready for him.

Fitz forced himself to go slowly. Leaning over, he opened the drawer to the bedside table and removed a condom. He hadn't realized his hands were shaking until it took two attempts to open the packet and roll the latex sheath down the length of his fully erect penis.

Smiling, he gazed down at all of Olivia's beautifully proportioned body.

"You are more than I could've ever imagined." His voice was filled with awe.

Olivia wanted to tell him that he'd shocked her, too. He had a _lot_ more between his thighs than she could've ever imagined. "Thank you," she said.

"Touch me," he said, and took her hand placing it on his hard and heavy cock. Gently she began to stroke. He placed his hand over hers, guiding her, stroking it from base to tip. It was big and she didn't think all of him would fit. He took over and rubbed the tip back and forth, letting it bathe in her wetness. Olivia moaned softly and her breathing became labored and erratic. She thought she was going to climax from that action alone.

"Oh my! Oh…oh…" She was babbling like an idiot.

Fitz positioned his cock at her wet core and gently pushed. He groaned as he felt her body opening, stretching to accommodate the length and girth of his engorged cock. Olivia was so wet and slick, but also tight, almost tight enough to make him feel as if he were deflowering a virgin.

He hadn't slept with so many women that he hadn't been able to remember their faces or their names, but for a reason he was unable to understand he wanted Olivia to be the last woman in his life. But he knew he had to proceed with caution. She wasn't ready for any declarations of love.

Fitz rolled his hips, pulled out an inch and then thrust himself fully inside Olivia. They shared a sigh and a smile. "Did I hurt you, baby?"

"No. You feel good. Real, real good, Fitz." And he did. He hadn't even began to move and she felt him so deep inside her it was if he'd touched her womb. She wound her arms under his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him tight, as if he were her lifeline. They moved together to create the perfect pace. The only sounds were their moans and the slap of damp flesh.

She wanted to scream from the sensation of being filled to the brim. Fitz covered her mouth in a deep kiss, cutting off her whimpers. She felt so good. The scent of sex, mingling with her perfume was becoming an aphrodisiac and he wanted to pull out and taste every inch of her body.

Fitz rolled his hips and it felt so good that she began to climax almost at once. He was so big and thick that every thrust rubbed her jewel and sent waves of pure pleasure all over her body. Fitz could feel her juices flowing all over him and it made him even harder. He thought he could go all night until Olivia's walls tightened on him and squeezed.

"Fitz!" Olivia screamed out his name when she felt the first ripple of an orgasm. The pressure in her vagina built as Fitz's cock swelled to an enormous size until there was no more room. She pumped and squeezed, meeting him stroke for stroke and was more responsive than he'd ever imagined.

"Yes, baby. I feel you." His breathing was labored. "You're going to have to let it go."

Her head thrashed from side to side. "I don't want to let it go. I don't want it to be over."

He knew the inevitable was coming and his body refused to wait any longer. They were holding each other tightly when he increased the pace and grabbed her hips. The orgasm filled him and when it broke, his hips thrusting increased to lightening speed. He threw back his head and growled soundlessly before collapsing.

Olivia cried out as her walls contracted around Fitz's sex. She felt as if she were floating outside her body as the orgasms grew stronger and stronger until they were overlapping one another. She lay motionless, breathing heavily and savoring the aftermath.

When she did move it was to run her fingers over his damp back.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He lifted his head and their eyes met. He wasn't sure what he expected to see but it certainly wasn't shyness. After all, she had initiated their coming together.

He kissed her face all over, ending with a long, lingering one on her lips. "No, baby. Thank you." What he really wanted to say was that she was exquisite, in and out of bed. He loathed moving but he had to get up and get rid of the condom. "I have to get up."

Olivia moaned when he kissed her softly and pulled out. She missed his weight pressing her down into the mattress and his warmth. "I'll be right back," he said as he got out of the big bed.

Olivia turned over on her side and watched him walk to the bathroom. She admired his long body. He looked as good from the back as he did from the front, especially his butt. And he was obviously not self-conscious in the least.

She giggled like a schoolgirl when Fitz returned to the bed and pulled her hips to his groin.

"You know what's funny?" she asked.

"What?"

"I never knew it could be so _good_, I guess is the word I'm looking for."

"Really?"

"I'm serious. I thought for a long time that sex was just a man thing."

Fitz did his best to keep a straight face while enjoying the wonder in her voice.

"Never had a man pleasure you beforehand?"

She shook her head. "Not like that." Foreplay was something with which she was totally unfamiliar.

"Well since it's rude to knock another man's technique, let's just say, sorry to hear that."

She turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Will it always be like this?"

"Yes."

She thanked him again.

"Why, Livvie?"

"I'm thanking you for keeping me from going through the rest of my life not knowing there could be more than just…you know."

"More than just wham, bam, thank you, ma'am."

"Yes," she said, and they both chuckled.

Fitz had turned her world and body upside down. Every inch of her body was tingling and just looking at him made her nipples hardened with the memory of his licking and sucking. Her mouth felt swollen and the spot between her thighs was thick and wet.

Her breathing slowed and deepened until she felt herself drifting off to sleep. Then she felt him.

"What are you doing?" He was humping her.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?"

"Don't start something you can't finish, Fitz?"

He kissed her on the nape of her neck. "You think I can't get it up again?"

"I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

Whatever she was going to say got caught in her throat because Fitz had reached between her legs, and his fingers working their magic had made her speechless.

Wide-eyed, she looked over her shoulder at him and asked again. "Wha…what are you doing?"

He ignored her question. "You're very wet, Livvie."

As if they had a mind of their own, her legs opened farther to give him better access. Olivia was moaning and squirming as she felt the familiar flutters of another orgasm.

Fitz whispered in her ear. "Ever had a man want you over and over?"

"No." she breathed. In the past, it was one and done.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes."

He withdrew his hand and pulled her on top of him. Her eyes were glazed with lust. Reaching for a condom on the bedside table, he handed it to her.

"Put it on."

Olivia hesitated. She'd actually never done this before. She'd watched, but never done it.

"I don't…"

"Just tear off the top with your teeth."

She felt around for the contents inside the gold packet then put the corner of it in her mouth and ripped off a section. Fitz smiled.

"Take it out."

Olivia gingerly removed the condom.

"Now put it on me."

Olivia looked up into his eyes and saw the desire that matched hers.

"Just place it on the head and slowly roll it down. Leave a little room at the top." He grinned that lopsided grin when she looked at him.

Olivia kept her eyes on him as the expression on his face changed as she slowly, very slowly, rolled the latex over his long, thick cock. She made a game of it, rolling it down a little, then stopping to cup his swollen sacs, then rolling again, stopping to place a kiss on his belly.

Fitz gritted his teeth. He had been enjoying the game she was playing, but he was tired of playing now. He wanted her again. Now. He gripped her wrist and stared into her eyes as he helped her finish the task at hand.

Satisfied she smiled as she squatted above him and used one hand to guide her core down onto to cock, inch by every hot, delicious inch. Taking as much of him as she could, she moved slowly until all of him filled her. Their eyes never broke contact as they both tensed and gasped at the sensation. Olivia threw her head back, her eyes closed and teeth clamped over her lower lip as she felt him pulse inside her.

Fitz held her waist as he began guiding her up and down over his erection and they both sighed in pleasure. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes transfixed on her breasts as he tried to establish a slow rhythm. He wanted to prolong this go round.

Olivia leaned down to kiss him as she worked nothing but her lower back and hips in a quick and steady pace to match his. She broke their kiss, put her arms around his neck and moved up far enough to offer him her breasts. He latched on and deeply sucked at her nipples, giving her pleasure. Cupping his head with one hand she rode him fast and hard until she felt him stiffen inside before he came. Olivia let out a cry she couldn't contain as she moved up and down on his big cock and came with him.

Moments later she collapsed, trembling, onto his chest, while his arms held her tightly.

"Damn," they both muttered, then broke out in satisfied laughter.

Neither wanted to move so they lay there, wrapped in each other's arms, their bodies connected, limbs entwined for the longest time while their breathing returned to normal and their racing heartbeats slowed down.

After a few minutes, Fitz lifted Olivia from his body and laid her next to him. He stood up from the bed to go to the bathroom and dispose of the condom for the second time that night. When he returned he had a washcloth and a towel and, without a word, began to wipe her down. The simple act was so caring and tender that tears sprang to Olivia's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She sniffed and suddenly felt ridiculous.

"Nothing," she croaked. "Just happy."

Fitz's smile was radiant. He leaned closer and gently kissed her. "That's all I want for you, to be happy." He moved the loose hair away from her face and then pulled the sheet and duvet up to cover them. Olivia curled on her side and Fitz spooned with her. He draped his hand across her waist and gave her a tender kiss on the back of her neck before they drifted off to the sleep of sated lovers.

Whew…

TBOT


	16. Chapter 16

As always, thank you for reading my story. Most of you know by now that my writing is very descriptive, but it still seems to bother some of you. I can't stress this enough: IT'S NOT GOING TO CHANGE. Thank you to all of you who read IOYK and enjoy it.

TBOT

The morning after…

_Saturday morning, Hollywood Hills_

Olivia woke to the warmth of Fitz's body wrapped around her. His muscular arm lay draped across her waist. His face rested cozily on her shoulder, a few inches from her face. She sighed. She felt peace in his arms.

Neither of them could get enough of the other. Their loving had continued into the early morning hours, until Fitz became concerned about her comfort. "I can't have you all sore and limping at the party tonight." He'd run a hot bath and bathed her aching body so sensuously that the orgasm had shattered her like glass.

After her bath, he draped her in a fluffy towel and carried her back to bed, pulled the duvet over them and promptly fell asleep. Olivia had been too wired to rest. Fitz had given _Miss Olivia_ the workout of her life. There was a noticeable ache between her thighs, but it was a good ache.

"Good morning, Livvie."

Olivia smiled. "I was just thinking about you."

Fitz hugged her to him, nuzzling her neck. "I'm glad."

"I thought you were asleep." She moved against him, unable to get close enough.

"Who can sleep with you here?" He grinned down at her. "I'm surprised you let me get a nap, the way you've been all over me."

She pretended to be insulted and moved away from his warmth and swatted at him. "I was what? You take that back!"

Fitz chuckled at her antics. Happy to see _her _happy and so playful. "No, I won't."

Olivia grabbed a pillow and held it above her head. "No? Don't you ever say no to me!" She was enjoying this game until she noticed the glint of humor in his eyes change to desire.

Removing the pillow from her, he tossed it aside, took her hand and placed a tender kiss in her palm. He whispered, "I could never deny you anything." His words had their intended effect. She lowered her body to cover his, feeling completely content. They both sighed as Fitz rubbed his hands up and down her back.

He stilled his hands and wrapped his arms around her. He covered her mouth with his and she opened her lips to him. The taste and feel of his kiss was becoming familiar, just like the feel of his hands all over her body. Olivia's hands began to roam his chest, rubbed his nipples and stroke his torso. She broke their kiss and moved to kiss his jawline and down his neck.

"I love the way you smell," she whispered in his ear.

"I love the way _you_ smell, Livvie." He'd used her Laura Mercier Crème Brulee Body Wash when he'd bathed her and himself earlier. He ran the back of his hand over the soft skin of her breasts. "And you feel like my fantasies."

Olivia lifted her head to look down at him. "You've been fantasizing about me?"

Fitz grinned. "If only you knew."

"Well I've had a few fantasies of my own, mister."

Fitz's smile vanished. Olivia fantasized about me? He thought.

She looked at him seductively before moving down his body. She paused to caress his nipples with her lips and tongue. Fitz's stomach muscles clenched from her touch. His body stiffened. Olivia kept moving before stopping just above his hips. She blew a soft breath against his sex and Fitz gritted his teeth. Her tongue slid up his cock from his top to his root once, twice.

The third time, she took him into her mouth. Fitz's hips rose off the bed. He pressed his head hard into the pillow while Olivia worked her hands, lips and tongue around him. She moved fast and then slow, pushing him to the edge of his self-control.

"No! Please, Livvie! Stop! He pleaded.

Olivia released him and looked up at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

The uncertainty in her voice almost gutted him. He shook his head. "You did everything too right. But I want to come inside you."

She gave him a sexy grin before he pulled her up to lay beside him, and then turned her onto her back. "My turn."

Fitz lowered his head to her breasts and pulled one into his mouth. Olivia bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure. She arched her back to offer him more. His teeth grazed her nipple while his tongue teased and stroked. Olivia couldn't catch her breath.

"You're probably sore from earlier, so how about this…

Fitz slid down her petite body, touching and teasing her in all of her sensitive spots. He moved between her legs, spreading them wider. Then he rose on his knees, grasped her hips and lifted her to his mouth. Her fingers caught the sheet, holding it in a death grip.

She was on fire!

"No more, Fitz," she pleaded. She couldn't take any more. But he was relentless. He was intent on wiping away the memory of every man who'd touched her, kissed her or just wanted her from a distance. He wanted her forever, and if that wasn't possible, she would be left with the memories.

He released her legs and moved back up her body. Reaching for another condom, he sheathed himself before whispering in her ear. "Relax, baby. If I hurt you, then I'll stop." He then lifted her ankles to his shoulders and gently entered her.

"Don't stop," Olivia whispered. Fitz pushed into her body slowly. There was some discomfort, but it didn't lessen her need for him.

She moaned out loud. "Now, Fitz," she pleaded.

"Now!"

Pulling back, he pushed himself into her tight, little body again. She lowered her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Olivia met Fitz's thrusts. She took everything he offered, giving as well as receiving. It was only a matter of minutes before she screamed out her release, shaking uncontrollably as her screams turned to moans.

Fitz tried to hold back his own release. He didn't want it to end. Not yet. But her moans were his undoing. He had to let go. Gripping the pillow behind her head, he lowered his head between her neck and shoulder and groaned before his body exploded. He finally surrendered to the pleasure.

Opening his eyes, he stared at her moist face. Her eyes were closed, her breasts rising and falling heavily, and never had he seen her look more beautiful. They lay joined together until Olivia tried to push him off of her. He'd become dead weight.

Somehow he managed enough strength to roll off of her body. Slipping off the bed, he walked to the bathroom to discard the condom. Olivia was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling when he returned. He climbed into bed, reached for her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Are you okay, Livvie?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I lo-adore you," he caught himself.

"I know," she replied quietly. And she did. She also knew that he loved her but understood what saying those words to her right now would do. As much as she cared about Fitz, wanted to love him, she found herself still unable to cross that invisible barrier. She would never allow herself to be that vulnerable to anyone ever again.

That was her last thought before Fitz pulled her on top of him. They breathed in sync until sleep claimed them for the second time that morning.

X

Daylight had filtered through the sheers of the bedroom when Olivia opened her eyes later that morning. Turning over, she reached for Fitz but he wasn't there. Moaning softly, she turned over to peer at the clock on a side table. It was minutes before eight. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She let out a soft gasp when the soreness between her thighs reminded her of what she'd shared all night and most of the early morning with her lover.

_Lover._ She found it easier to think of Fitz as her lover rather than anything more. Lovers came and went, while partners were more committed to a relationship than she and Fitz were. The word _did_ make her smile. Her relationship with Fitzgerald Grant had in fact reached another level. They were friends and now, lovers. She shivered as she thought about their passionate coupling. Making love with him was everything she'd expected, and then some. After a few months of celibacy, it had been well worth the wait.

Looking around the large and beautifully decorated room, she noticed her bag sitting near the door. Her first priority was taking a shower to wash away the stickiness between her thighs and the sweat from her body. Standing, her legs felt shaky and her body tingled from their night and early morning of passion. She took ginger steps to the bathroom. Her toiletry bag lay open on the double countertop, where Fitz had left it earlier that morning.

She looked at herself in the mirror wondering if she looked as different as she felt. She felt rejuvenated and alive. That was because of Fitz Grant and his ministrations. She smiled at the memories. She knew she would never be the same. Turning away, she walked over to the shower and turned on the water before going back to the counter to brush her teeth and cleanse her face.

The bathroom had begun to steam up by the time she stepped into the shower stall under the multiple heads and adjusted the water temperature. Slowly she scrubbed her body with the same body wash Fitz had used, taking extra care of a tender _Miss Olivia_. She rinsed away the scent of their lovemaking before shutting off the water and opening the shower door.

As she reached for a towel on the nearby towel warmer, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She held the towel in front of her, attempting to hide her nakedness.

Fitz just smiled at her. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen every inch of her glorious body. His fingers had strummed that same body into multiple orgasms.

Turning, she saw Fitz's broad shoulders filling the doorway. Her gaze swept his toned body; from his unshaven jaw, his fitted tee, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips to his sock covered feet.

They stood staring at each other until Fitz walked up to her. Without a word, he eased the towel from her loose grip before wrapping it around her body and tucking it under her breasts. He picked her up in his arms, carried her back to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. It was apparent that someone had changed the linen while she was in the shower.

He dried her body as Olivia stared up at him, enjoying the feel of his hands moving over her body.

She reached up and rubbed his jaw.

"You didn't shave."

"Yeah, I know. I decided to give my face a rest. Don't worry, I'll shave tonight."

Olivia smiled. "I don't mind a little stubble." She kissed his chin.

"Maybe. But I'll shave anyway."

He was looking at her when he saw her wince as he dried the area between her thighs. He stopped.

"Be honest, Livvie. Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No," she answered truthfully.

"You're very small."

"I'm probably tight because it's been a while since I've had sex."

Fitz didn't want to get into a debate about how small or tight she was, but he did make a mental note to be a more gentle with her. And he didn't want to correct her about having sex. What they'd shared went beyond sex.

"Don't move," he whispered in her ear.

"Where am I going?" she teased.

He moved off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Olivia stared after him. She'd wanted to tell him she wasn't as small as he was large. She moaned as she shifted her legs. The muscles in her groin were on fire. She really needed to soak in a tub of warm water. Alone.

Fitz returned to the bed with her Laura Mercier body cream. He helped her turn over onto her stomach before he sat down next to her and squeezing the cream into the palm of his hand. She drew in a deep breath when he lathered her body with cream, massaging it into her skin while kneading the muscles in her neck, back legs and feet.

Olivia lost track of time as she savored the full body massage. She was so relaxed, she was sure she couldn't move if she needed to.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"I studied with an elderly masseuse in Chinatown recommended by my personal trainer. Massage is one of the oldest forms of therapy. The way to health is a scented bath and an oiled massage every day."

She could certainly agree with that. "I'll take one once a week."

"Are you asking for a weekly massage, sweet baby?"

"Absolutely," she said, as another moan slipped from her mouth.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, he started to grind into her back.

"I need to get dressed, Fitz," she whispered.

"I like you naked," he murmured as he moved and began to place kisses along her spine.

"I'm hungry, baby."

"So am I."

"N-o-o-o!" she screamed as he turned her over, slid down her body and buried his face between her thighs.

X

Olivia sat across the island in the kitchen from Fitz, eating a bowl of fruit and drinking her morning tea. She stared at him as he sipped steaming coffee from a mug.

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

His gaze met hers before he broke into that crooked smile. "I ate already. I had _you_."

"Fitzgerald!"

The heat from a blush started in her chest and crept up to her cheeks. She'd shared that form of lovemaking with her ex, but it was different with Fitz. He was damn good at it. So good that she'd lost the ability to protest or to think. His tongue had her writhing on the bed, pleading with him to stop. But he hadn't stopped until she was screaming his name…again. They'd lain in bed until hunger pains had forced them to get up.

Olivia smiled as she nibbled on a chunk of pineapple and thought about her sister's ribald remarks about what Fitz liked to eat. She hadn't needed to ask, he'd just invited himself to the buffet, over and over again.

Fitz peered at her over the rim of his mug. "So what do you want for breakfast, sweet baby?"

There was that term of endearment again. She put her finger to her cheek, as if deep in thought, before answering. "French Toast!"

He laughed at her playful antics. "You're in luck, darling. I have all of the ingredients and with you as my sous chef, it shouldn't us take long."

Standing, he walked around the island and stuck out his hand to her. She grabbed it and stood from her seat. She followed him as he walked to a large drawer and removed an apron. He draped it over her head and tied it before sending her on a scavenger hunt for ingredients. He smiled as she rushed around the kitchen. This was going to be fun.

X

_Saturday evening_

"Hello." He'd answered before the second ring.

"Fitz, darling. This is your mother. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm well, Mom."

"Well that's good to hear. Ford told me you declined to take a meeting in his steed here in New York next week, so I thought perhaps something was wrong. Are you okay?"

Putting his mother on speaker, he tied his tie. He had less than twenty minutes to finish dressing before the driver arrived to take him and Olivia to the LaSalle's home for the party. He would've driven, but he didn't want to worry about his alcohol intake and he wanted to concentrate on Olivia and enjoying their evening out.

"Do you have me on speaker, Fitzgerald?"

"Yes, I do, Mom."

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"I can't hold the phone, talk to you and get dressed at the same time." Fitz said as he turned down his shirt collar.

"Do you want me to call you back at another time?" Christine Grant asked.

He took her off speakerphone.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but my mind was elsewhere."

"Who is she?"

Fitz had been tying his shoelaces when she asked the question. He stopped. "What makes you think it's a woman?"

"Fitzgerald, there aren't many times I've known you to say no to your brother when it comes to business."

Fitz smiled on the other end. "You think you know me that well?" he asked his mother.

"I'm your mother, of course I do." She laughed.

"Well what else do you know, Mom?"

She changed the subject. "Tell me what's going on in L.A."

"The Max is on schedule and it looks like it's going to meet its July completion date."

"I'm not talking about your construction project, Fitzgerald."

"What are you talking about, Mom?"

She was quiet for a few seconds. "Is there someone who has caught your eye?"

Fitz couldn't and wouldn't lie to his mother. Neither of his parents, really.

"Yes."

"Is she nice?"

He smiled. His mother always asked if he'd met a nice girl. "Yes, Mom. She's very nice."

"Nice enough to marry?"

"Whoa, Mom. You're getting ahead of yourself."

Christine let out a sigh. "I just hope you don't date her for a while and then drop her like you've done the others."

"I stopped dating the others because I didn't like them enough to commit." He didn't tell her that he would commit to and marry Olivia tomorrow if she'd have him.

Fitz frowned. "Stop it with the interrogation, Mom. I know what you're up to." Christine Grant wanted grandchildren.

"Well, are you?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you, Mom?"

"Yes, I guess I will." She sighed heavily. "Well I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. Your brother sounded worried."

"I'm really okay, Mom. You don't need to worry."

Fitz glanced at his watch. "Mom, I'd love to talk some more, but I have to go or I'm going to be late for an appointment."

"Goodbye, Fitzgerald. I love you. And be nice to your brother."

Fitz laughed. "He'll be fine. I love you too, Mom. Goodbye."

Fitz ended the call and made a mental note to call his brother to let him know that he didn't appreciate his calling their mother and worrying her about nothing. He needed to stop behaving like a six year old, running to their mother when he didn't get his way. Ford was going to have to learn to deal with Fitz on a professional and adult level. Soon.

A few minutes after Fitz ended the call with his mother, Olivia walked into the bedroom.

"I hope I'm not overdressed."

Fitz blinked once. "Oh my…I…I don't," he stuttered, unable to get the words out. He cleared his throat before speaking. "You are beyond perfection."

Any doubts Olivia had about her outfit vanished completely when she saw Fitz's reaction. He stared at her as if she was a stranger. She was stunning in a Carly Cushnie modern, white single breasted tuxedo with a metallic silver stripe down the side of the pant legs and trim on the lapels and collar of the jacket. She'd opted to go bare underneath the perfectly tailored jacket for an edgy touch. On her feet she wore silver, four inch, peep toe platform Choo sandals, to pull the elegant but sexy look together.

She'd washed and blown out her curls, then used a large barrel curling iron to create big waves that hung past her shoulders. Her expertly applied make-up of black smoky winged cat eyes, soft blush and shimmery pink lips accentuated her best features: her eyes, cheeks and mouth.

Walking across the room, he closed the distance between them. He was holding her face in his hands when he noticed she'd replaced the heart shaped diamond studs with diamond hoops. "You're absolutely beautiful, Livvie."

Olivia smiled up at him. She hadn't known what to expect when she'd initiated their first sexual encounter but it wasn't the warmth and ecstasy that had lasted for hours. To say the sex was great was an understatement. She'd given Fitz all of herself, holding nothing back.

"Thank you, but you didn't answer my question. Am I overdressed?"

Fitz smiled. "You're perfect, darling."

"And you're biased, mister."

"You've got that right," he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

Olivia stepped around Fitz, picking up his suit jacket from the bench at the foot of the bed while he fastened his cuff links in the French cuffs. She held the jacket as he pushed his arms into the sleeves of the dark blue garment.

"Turn around, baby, and let me check your tie."

He complied and stared at Olivia while she fussed with the navy-blue silk tie with tiny white squares.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I just have to get my clutch."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Fitz led Olivia out of the bedroom to the hallway where she'd left her bag on the chair near a side table. Hand in hand, they descended the staircase and walked out the front door to the waiting SUV. Pepi, the driver, was standing on the driveway with the rear door open for the couple. "Good evening, Mr. Grant, Miss Pope."

Olivia gave him a warm smile. "Good evening to you, too."

"Hello, Pepi," Fitz said, as he assisted Olivia into the backseat. She got in, sliding over on the leather seat to make room for him. She leaned against his shoulder and sank into the comfort of his warmth when the door closed.

"It's chilly tonight," she whispered.

Fitz kissed her temple. "Do you want Pepi to turn on the heat?"

"No. You're all the heat I need," she replied.

A few minutes later she felt his hand on the inside of her knee, moving upward. "What are you doing?" Fitz's hand had found its way between her thighs.

Fitz laughed. "I'm trying to keep another part of you warm." He whispered in her ear.

"_That's_ never cold."

He laughed again. "I can definitely attest to that."

Twenty-five minutes after they'd gotten into the vehicle, the ride ended on a tree lined street in front of a 1920s styled two-story home in Larchmont. Lights blazed from every window in front of the structure.

Fitz had opened the door and stepped out of the SUV before the driver had a chance. He extended his hand to Olivia to assist her. He'd had her all to himself for the past thirty-six hours and really didn't want to leave their bubble or share her with his friends. They'd cooked together, made love, cooked again and made love again. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Her first cooking lesson had been breakfast, where they made one of her favorites, French toast. She'd taken to cooking like a duck to water, but only after she'd gotten over her initial reluctance. He'd had fun cooking and making love with Olivia as he knew he would.

Olivia barely had time to feel the chill when Fitz, holding her close to his side, shared his body heat and led her up the stairs to the front door. The heavy wooden door opened within seconds of Fitz ringing the bell.

Deacon LaSalle, in a tailored dark gray suit, white shirt and tie the color of eggplant, stood filling the doorway, a warm smile on his face. "Welcome, folks. Come on in and join the others. We're serving cocktails before dinner."

Olivia and Fitz stepped into the spacious foyer. It was open from the front door to back of the house which was a wall of glass. She scanned the small crowd standing and sitting throughout the expansive entryway and exhaled when she realized she wasn't over or underdressed for the gathering. Most of the women were wearing the requisite little black dress and the men wore suits.

Olivia watched as Fitz exchanged a handshake with Deacon before they pulled each other into an embrace. Easing back, and extending his hand, he pulled her to his side. "Livvie, you remember Deacon."

Olivia offered her hand. "Of course I do. It's a pleasure seeing you again, Deacon." Deacon took her hand as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It is indeed a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you," Olivia said.

Deacon winked at Fitz. "Fitz the guys are all here, so go on in. You probably know a lot of the people here, so I'll leave you to introduce your lady," he said before he turned to greet a couple who had walked in behind them.

They walked farther into the home towards the portable bar that had been set up between the foyer and formal living room.

"Fitz do you really know everyone here?" she whispered.

He looked around before answering her question. He'd met most of the LaSalle's guests over the years when they lived in New York and on his visits to L.A. after they had relocated.

"Almost everyone," he said in her ear. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have white wine."

Fitz kissed her hair. "No red wine, Livvie?"

"No baby, not in this outfit," she responded, smiling up at him.

"Fitz Grant. Get a damn room!"

Fitz turned to find his friends walking towards him smiling. "Mind your business," he joked, shaking his fist in their direction. Placing an arm around Olivia's waist, he pulled her close.

Olivia noticed the three pairs of eyes watching her as Fitz put his arm around her waist. She knew they were probably curious as to who she was.

"Hello, brothers."

She waited and watched as they exchanged rough hugs with Fitz while pounding his back. He then turned to her and pulled her closer to his side.

"Guys, this is Olivia Pope."

One by one, the men introduced themselves. The tall, gorgeous bald black man extended his hand. "I'm Ben McMillan."

Olivia shook his proffered hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ben."

"Juan de la Rosa." Olivia couldn't take her eyes off the gorgeous man with cropped curly hair, smooth olive skin and light brown eyes. He kissed her cheek.

The last man in the group had the most unusual eyes. They were a silvery gray that didn't look at you, but through you. "Paul Solis." Paul held her hand, dropping a kiss on her knuckles. "If I wasn't already married, I would seriously consider stealing you away from Grant."

Fitz forcibly removed Olivia's hand from his friend's, placing it in his own. "I know you're not trying to hit on my woman," he teased with a wide grin. "Where's Leslie anyway?" He looked around the room.

"She's sitting down. The baby's making her more tired the closer she gets to her due date."

"Oh. I'll speak to her later."

"Do that. Now, I have to get her something to drink. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Pope. I'll see you two later."

"You as well, Paul, and congratulations on your baby."

"Thank you." He turned and walked away.

"Excuse me, Livvie. I'll be right back."

She stood making small talk with his friends while he went to the bar and ordered their drinks. He'd just returned to the group when he heard his name again.

"Hey, Fitz," came the sultry voice. A petite woman, with a head full of tiny curls that hugged her head like a cap, wearing a black tuxedo jacket and matching pencil skirt, and a pair of Louboutin black patent leather pumps wending her way through the guests. Like Olivia, she was bare underneath the jacket.

Smiling, Fitz reached out and scooped Joie LaSalle off her feet. He kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Joie."

Joie hugged him. "Thank you, Fitz. And thank you for the case of champagne."

Fitz set her on her feet. "Enjoy." Whenever he was invited to a soiree he usually ordered a case of champagne or their favorite wine and had it delivered to host or hostess's home.

"Did you bring a date because seating is arranged by couples?"

Olivia tried to keep from smiling. Fitz's friend asking him if he'd come with a date spoke volumes. They knew that he wasn't currently involved with anyone. And apparently Deacon hadn't shared with his wife that Fitz was with a woman when they dined in his restaurant.

"Joie, this is Olivia Pope. Livvie, this is Joie LaSalle, birthday lady, gracious host, friend and wife of Deacon."

Joie smiled at the beautiful woman with Fitzgerald Grant. "Nice meeting you, Olivia." She grabbed her hand and attempted to walk away. "Come with me, girlfriend. Let me introduce you to the ladies." When Olivia didn't move, Joie turned to Fitz. "Let her go, Fitz," she said when he continued to hold on to Olivia's hand. "Don't worry. We're not going to kidnap her."

Olivia laughed before kissing his cheek. "Don't worry, baby. I'm not going to run away."

Deacon walked up to the group just as the ladies walked off toward the back of the house. "She's really beautiful, Fitz."

Fitz turned to Deacon. "Thanks, Deac."

"Yeah, Fitz. She's gorgeous. How in the hell did she end up with you?" They all laughed at Ben's question.

"Where'd you meet her?" Juan asked.

He took a sip of scotch before answering. "I met her last summer at Harrison Wright's wedding. She's his cousin."

There was a collective groan. Fitz laughed.

"She's related to Harry Wright? Figures. All of the beautiful women love Harry and he loves them. I still can't believe he got married." This from Juan, who had dated some of the same women as Harrison over the years.

"Well I don't think I'd be able to handle dating a model. I really don't like other men gawking at my woman," Juan said, in slightly accented English.

Fitz took another sip. "She's not a model."

"What is she?" They all asked in unison.

Throwing back his head, Fitz laughed when he saw the expectant looks on his friend's faces.

"Come on guys she five foot four, she's definitely not a model." A full beat passed. "She's a lawyer."

Groaning and shaking his head, Deacon closed his eyes. "Why do I have a house full of lawyers? Joie and I need new friends." They all laughed.

X

Olivia followed Joie LaSalle through the house stopping as she introduced her to some of her guests. She attempted to commit some of their names and faces to memory, then gave up all together.

They walked into a small sitting room off the kitchen where three women were seated talking quietly to each other. They stopped and stared at her. She noticed all were wearing wedding rings and wondered if Fitz was the only one among the group who was still single. "I suppose you're a little curious about me," Olivia stated.

One of the ladies tossed her long braids over her shoulder before speaking. "I'm more than curious, but before we begin our inquisition, I think it's only polite that we introduce ourselves first. Have a seat." Olivia moved to sit on the couch, while Joie sat on the arm the chair occupied by a very pregnant woman. This must be Paul's wife, she thought. "I'm Angela and I'm married to Ben. We live in San Francisco but we couldn't miss our girl's thirtieth birthday." She looked at Joie and smiled.

"And I'm Leslie Solis," the pregnant blonde said. "I'm married to Paul. The bald one with the silver eyes." They all laughed. "We're here from Denver. I love this one," she patted Joie's leg, "enough to travel in my last trimester."

The attractive brunette sitting next to Olivia spoke next. "I'm Michelle Wallace, but everybody calls me Micky. I'm married to Thomas and we live in New York."

"I don't think I met him."

"That's because he's been harassing the DJ all evening. He thinks he's Questlove. You should see our basement." She rolled her eyes and the ladies laughed again. "Now tell us how you met Fitz?"

"Hold up, Micky, let me introduce myself before you get into the woman's business." Olivia looked up to see a tall, thin woman with a light brown complexion and a head full of reddish brown locs walk into the room.

"Sorry about that, Indi," Micky said.

"I'm Indira Ogletree and I'm engaged to Juan. We live in New York." She sat on the love seat next to Angela.

"Before we begin interrogating Fitz's girlfriend, can we please get our drinks refilled?" Angela asked.

Olivia smiled at Angela's remark. Everybody assumed Fitz was her boyfriend.

Joie stood and motioned for a passing waiter. "You guys start without me. I need to check on my other guests." She smiled and winked at Olivia before walking away.

Olivia raised her glass of wine along with the other four women as they toasted friendships, old and new, and their girl's birthday. She took a sip, wondering if they would be so welcoming if they knew she wasn't Fitz's girlfriend, but his lover. Were they being nice because of her association with Fitz, and how many of his past dates had they also welcomed.

She placed her glass on the table and looked at each woman before she spoke. "So what do you want to know about me?" She knew she had caught them off guard when she asked the question.

Indira went first. "How long have you known Fitz?"

"Six months."

She wasn't about to tell them that she'd been engaged to someone else when she'd met him and that they hadn't spoken to one another since then.

"How did you meet?" Leslie asked.

"At my cousin's wedding."

Leslie narrowed her eyes. "Is your cousin Harrison Wright?"

Olivia was reaching for her glass and her hand stopped midair. "Yes he is. Do you know him?"

All of the ladies laughed. "Who doesn't know Harry," Leslie answered.

"So you're from D.C.?" This was Indira.

"Yes. Born and raised. Most of my family still lives there."

Angela popped a tomato and basil crostini into her mouth. "What do you do when you're not hanging out with your gorgeous and sexy boyfriend?" The ladies laughed, giving each other knowing looks.

Olivia laughed along with them. "I'm a lawyer. Right now I'm in L.A. working on a case."

"I knew I liked you," Indira said. She pointed at Angela. "We're lawyers too."

Just as Olivia was about to comment, an incredibly beautiful, tall, full-figured woman with close-cropped, platinum bleached hair walked into the room, seemingly out of breath. She sat in the other empty chair. "Sorry I'm late. Sitter problems." They exchanged pleasantries before all eyes went back to Olivia.

"I'm Anais Higgins and I'm married to Frank. We live here in L.A. The guys were just talking about Fitz's beautiful girlfriend and I couldn't wait to meet you." She slowed down to take a breath. "I must say, girlfriend, you are stun-ning!" She drew out the last word in two syllables. The entire room erupted into laughter, drawing a few gazes from the other guests.

Micky turned to Olivia. "The six of us usually get together for a girl's week or weekend, whichever we need, at least once a year." Make sure you give me your number before you leave." Olivia appreciated that they were already including her in their circle, but she didn't have the heart to tell them that she would be leaving in two months and that she didn't know what the future held for her and Fitz.

"I'd like that," was what she said instead. There was something about these women Olivia liked. It was apparent they were close friends and had welcomed her into their circle.

"How do you ladies know Fitz?" It was her turn to ask questions.

Angela answered. "Fitz, Ben, Paul, Thomas and Juan met as freshmen at MIT, and Deacon and Frank met him at Grant Holdings. They weren't members of any fraternity at that time so they formed their own circle and refused to let anyone else in. Obviously that changed over the years."

Micky added. "Our men are close so we had no choice but to be friends. Fortunately we all love each other and we get along. We have our moments, but in the end friendship always wins out." They all nodded in agreement.

"Are you and Fitz serious?" Anais asked.

"Why would you ask me that?" Olivia hoped she didn't sound defensive.

Anais glanced at the others in the room, which now included Joie. "Because it has been over a since we've seen Fitz with a woman. Before that, he had dated Jillian and when they broke up, he had a different woman on his arm whenever we saw him. Every time we got together, he'd introduce us to a different woman. After a while, it was impossible to remember all their names."

Leslie frowned. "Olivia doesn't need to hear you talk about her boyfriend's past."

"How do you know that she hasn't already heard it?" Anais responded, her voice rising.

"Leslie's right," Joie said. "I'm sure Frank hasn't given you a play-byplay of all of the women he's slept with."

Olivia held up her hands. "Ladies, please stop. Fitz and I don't have any secrets between us," she lied smoothly. "I know that if I hadn't agreed to be his date tonight, he would've come alone."

"Which makes you very, very special," Joie stated.

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief when the wait staff started directing guests to their tables. Fitz approached her as she walked out of the sitting room. She touched his face as he looked down at her. He _was_ gorgeous. She'd tried much too hard to tell herself that she was totally immune to him, but that was a lie. And Olivia knew she had to stop lying to herself and face reality. She wanted Fitz, all of him, for the short time they would have together.

He took her hand and escorted her to their table, where his friends were sitting. They stopped so he could introduce her to Thomas Wallace and Frank Higgins.

After they were seated he leaned over and asked, "Everything okay?"

She glanced up at him before answering. "Everything's great."

"Did the ladies try to get into your business?"

Olivia cleared her throat. "The only thing I'm going to say is they were very curious about us dating, especially since they haven't seen you with a woman in over a year."

She looked at him. "Why?"

"Well my career makes it hard to maintain a relationship. I travel a lot. But that's about to change. Also, I just got tired of the serial dating, and I've been looking for something long and lasting." He looked at Olivia before continuing. "The last relationship I was in lasted two years and nothing came of it except we'd enjoyed each other's company. Now I want a woman for more than company."

Olivia was spared from having to respond when all conversation ceased. Deacon stood in front of the room and cleared his throat in order to get everyone's attention. She smiled when Fitz reached for her hand under the table as they listened to their host praise his wife.

When he finished, the wait staff begin to serve the food. The alcohol flowed, the conversations were lively and after the cake was rolled in and toasts were made, the DJ took over, spinning old and new tunes. Fitz proved to be a good dance partner.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Olivia asked.

"I had dance classes at the fancy private schools I attended and my friends have made sure I didn't embarrass myself, or them, over the years by showing me the latest dance moves."

"You were a good student."

"Well I leaned early that if you can't dance, you can't get laid."

"We'll see about that, Mr. Grant."

They both laughed.

X

The celebrating continued until the early morning. It was two in the morning when Fitz and Olivia said their goodbyes and climbed back into the SUV for the ride home. Olivia settled back, closed her eyes and rested against Fitz.

"I like your friends," she said softly. She had enjoyed interacting with Fitz's friends, finding them friendly and unpretentious but she could've done without the lawyer jokes.

Lowering his head, Fitz pressed a kiss along the column of her neck. "I like them, too, but I like you a lot more."

If he thought she was perfect, then she thought he was amazing, in and out of bed. She'd watched his interaction with his friends and they appeared to be as fond of him as he was of them. He was three G's: gorgeous, generous and gracious.

Fitz put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He'd watched her interact with the wives and fiancée of his friends. They seemed to have bonded. He didn't know what they were talking about but had smiled to himself when he saw them burst into laughter on several occasions. He felt closer to his friends than his own brother. It was important to him that they get along with the woman who held all of his heart.

Pepi drove up the driveway of the house on the hill and exited to open the rear door. Fitz got out and pulled Olivia to her feet. He bid the driver goodnight and took her hand as he led her to the front door. Once inside he turned to Olivia.

She'd removed her shoes and her head was at his chest. "I'm thirsty, Fitz."

Resting his hands at her waist, he said, "Go on upstairs, I'll get your water." Olivia gave him a lopsided smile. "Thank you." She leaned in to kiss his chin. He turned her in the direction of the staircase. She knew she hadn't eaten enough and had drunk too much wine when she had to hold onto to banister as she climbed the stairs in her bare feet. Stepping off the top stair, she walked slowly along the hallway and into the master bedroom.

Fitz stood watching Olivia until she disappeared. He turned and went to the kitchen to get her water. Pouring a glass for himself, he sat at the island thinking about the woman upstairs. He'd felt a measure of pride when his friends spoke of her beauty and intelligence. The women were even bold enough to tell him that she was a refreshing change from his "different month, different date" phase.

Fitz finished his water and placed his glass in the sink. Grabbing a glass and bottle of water, he activated the alarm and turned off the lights. Picking up Olivia's sexy heels, he climbed the staircase, following the scent of her perfume to his bedroom.

Placing her shoes on the floor near the closet, and the water on the night table, he kicked off his own shoes. She'd dimmed the lamps. Undressing, he placed his clothes on the bench at the foot of the bed. Wearing only his boxer briefs, he made his way to the bathroom. Olivia reclined in the Jacuzzi with bubbles up to her neck. She gave him a sexy smile.

"Hey, you," she said softly.

Leaning against the door frame, Fitz returned her smile. "Hey, yourself, beautiful. Would you like some company?"

"I don't mind if you don't mind smelling like me, again."

Pushing away from the door, Fitz approached the tub. "It will take more than smelling like a girl to make me feel less than a man," he said confidently.

Olivia had pinned her hair in messy bun but a few strands had escaped and were curling around her face.

"Bragging?"

"No. Fact."

Bending, he removed his briefs and stepped into the warm water. Her breathing stopped, her gaze lingered on his semi-erect sex hanging between Fitz's muscled thighs. The same sex that had brought her hours of pleasure. The wine hadn't dulled her senses so much she didn't know that he was giving her an up close and personal view of his magnificent body. He stepped into the warm water behind her.

"Scoot forward, Livvie." Olivia inched forward to make room for Fitz.

Continuing their conversation, Olivia asked Fitz a question. "I take it you like being a man?"

"Very much. How about you, do you like being a woman?"

"I love being a woman."

He whispered in her ear. "And what a magnificent woman you are, Olivia Pope."

"She looked up at him. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. The thanks go to your parents and their superior gene pool."

His hands moved from her shoulders to cup her breasts as his thumbs tweaked her nipples.

"Can we please not mention my parents, especially when you're doing _that_."

Olivia picked up a bath sponge and handed it to him. "Do you mind washing my back?"

She sat up presenting him with her back. His erection brushed the small of her back, the sensation making him harder. He tried concentrating on the task of rubbing the sponge over her flawless honey brown skin, but his body refused to follow his brain. Around and around, up and down, he counted each time he touched her and after a while he lost count as the sponge moved lower down the curve of her spine to the roundness of her backside. She took a quick breath. He dropped the sponge and his fingers began to massage her cheeks.

Olivia leaned away from Fitz before turning around to face him and going on her knees. She was overcome with a boldness that she'd only displayed once before, that morning when she'd pleasured him with her mouth.

She explored Fitz's body. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him. Pulling away, he took her face and gave her a kiss that was so explosive it sucked the air from her lungs, leaving her struggling for breath.

Putting her arms around his neck, Olivia pressed her breasts to his chest in an attempt to get even closer. She was on fire and the area between her thighs was throbbing. Her hips began to grind over his groin, letting him know that she was ready.

"Fitz," she whispered.

"I feel you, Livvie."

Fitz released her head and moved her to straddle his thighs. Grasping his long, hard sex, he eased himself into her moist, tight flesh.

She threw her head back and he leaned down to kiss the base of her throat. She rode him, up and down, round and round. Then without warning he felt it. There was a tightening indicating he was about to come when he wanted it last much, much longer.

"Fitz!" Olivia called his name. "Please stop!" She started to panic. They'd been so caught up that neither had thought about a condom. "I don't want a baby, Fitz. Not now. Please!"

Something in her voice finally penetrated Fitz's brain. He pulled out. He held his sex tightly, trying to stop the flow of semen. He couldn't believe he'd been so irresponsible. He placed Olivia's head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, baby," he apologized over and over. "Will you forgive me?"

Olivia nodded grateful he'd pulled out in time. She placed a finger on his mouth. "Yes, I forgive you." She whispered in his ear. "Remind me not to accept an invitation to take a bath with you again."

He kissed her finger. "I promise it won't happen again."

"We have to be careful not to get caught up in the moment." She was kicking herself for having had her IUD removed after she and her ex broke up. It had made their sex life more spontaneous, but after the break-up she felt she no longer needed it. She was wrong.

Fitz smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He needed to get out the Jacuzzi or he would be tempted to take her again without protection.

He turned off the Jacuzzi and stood, pulling Olivia up with him. Stepping out of the tub, he picked her up and walked out of the bathroom. He placed her damp body on the bed, and hovered over her. Starting with her forehead, he kissed his way down every inch of her body.

Olivia pulled her lip between her teeth to keep from screaming. She arched her back off the mattress from the pleasure of Fitz's tongue and teeth. She screamed when the tip of his tongue made tiny circles around her clitoris.

"Please," she pleaded shamelessly, over and over.

Stopping, Fitz opened the drawer to the bedside table, took out a condom and slipped it on. Spreading her legs wider with his knee, he reached for Olivia's hand and placed it on his sex. Together they eased it into her core, both groaning in unison.

Fitz's hardness slid in and out of Olivia's body. He quickened his thrusts and she followed his pace.

"Harder, baby. Deeper! That's it."

He felt her go completely still for several seconds before throwing back her bead. She screamed his name, followed by moans of ecstasy. Gasping, Fitz collapsed on her body. The sound of his heavy breathing echoed in the room. After what seemed like an eternity when it was only seconds, he rolled over, bringing Olivia with him. Her head rested between his neck and shoulder. He wasn't ready to pull out because he liked the way it felt when their bodies were joined. "Are you okay?"

Olivia moaned.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"That is definitely a yes," she answered drowsily. She and _Miss Olivia_ were worn out.

He rolled her over on her side next to him and stood. "I'll be back as soon as I get rid of the condom." She was drifting off to sleep when Fitz returned and climbed into bed behind her. They spooned together until falling into a dreamless sleep.

X

Olivia woke at dawn to find Fitz on his back, snoring softly. She slipped out of bed without waking him and went to the guest bathroom to complete her morning ablution and shower.

Dressed in a pair of leggings, Fitz's well worn MIT sweatshirt, that came mid-thigh, and socks, she went downstairs to the kitchen. She was on her second glass of water, and reading texts and emails on her phone while waiting for her tea to steep and for the coffeemaker to finish the brewing cycle.

"Good morning, Livvie."

Spinning around on the tall stool at the island, she smiled at Fitz standing at the entrance to the kitchen in his bare feet, a pair of jeans and a New York Giants jersey. His hair was still damp from his shower. She hadn't heard him coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, baby."

He walked over and kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Olivia snuggled closer to him. "I had to get something to drink. My mouth is dry because I ate lot of different crostinis and cheeses and the salt led me to drink more wine than usual.

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he moved to stand between her legs and rested his chin on top of her head. "How many glasses did you have?"

"I stopped counting after the second glass. I suppose that's why I was slow reacting when we got caught up in the moment."

Fitz's mood changed when she mentioned their coupling in the Jacuzzi. He'd never had sex without using a condom, but Olivia made him lose control. He was going to have to get it together. She had trusted him to protect her and what he'd done was wrong and careless. He would do better.

"I hope I pulled out in time."

Olivia said a silent prayer that he had, because they'd picked the wrong time of the month to have unprotected sex. "I think I'm all right," she said with more confidence than she actually felt.

"He gave her a long, penetrating look. "Do you want children?"

"Perhaps one day but definitely not now," she answered.

"So if by some small chance you are pregnant, you wouldn't have it? You'd abort my baby?"

"Come on, Fitz. Don't be so melodramatic. Of course I would keep it."

He nodded. "Will you tell me if you're not all right?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Of course," she answered. "I'll let you know."

"Thank you," he responded.

Olivia nodded before picking up her mug of tea and taking a long sip. Fitz watched her intently before releasing her and walking over to the coffeemaker and filling a mug with steaming black coffee. They sipped in silence, both in their own thoughts until Fitz lightened the mood. He clapped his hands loudly snapping her out of her thoughts and getting her attention. "Okay, Livvie. What are we making for breakfast?"

She laughed at his antics, glad to think about something besides the obvious elephant in the room. She pretended to ponder his question before answering.

"Eggs Benedict!"

"Perfect!" he exclaimed.

Opening a drawer he removed an apron and closed it. He walked around the island and lifted her from the stool and into his arms. Holding her close to his body he whispered, "I think we can make that happen, sweet baby." He kissed her nose before setting her on her feet. He put the apron around her neck and turned her around so he could tie it, before sending her on another hunt for ingredients. Yes, he thought, this was definitely the distraction they both needed.

X

_Sunday afternoon_

Fitz couldn't remember a more relaxing Sunday. They were lying on the living room couch watching a football game. Well, one of them was watching the game; Olivia was curled up on top of him, sleeping soundly. This was why his mother was constantly after him to settle down. This was contentment.

Together they'd made eggs Benedict for breakfast. He was a patient teacher and she was a willing and eager student. He'd only have to demonstrate something once and she was able to replicate it. They'd cleared away breakfast and he'd shown her how to marinate a chicken, which they were roasting for dinner. That was a bit more difficult, and she'd made mistakes, but he'd been there to walk her through the process. They'd finished with a few minutes to spare before game time and moved to the living room and settled on the couch.

His mind wandered to their earlier conversation. He'd seen the fear in Olivia's eyes. He had slipped up. He hadn't meant for it to happen and now she could be pregnant. One part of Fitz wanted her to be, because it meant they would have a lifelong connection, but he knew Olivia would never agree to marry him just because she was carrying his child. He smiled despite himself. What if they _had_ made a baby? It would be beautiful, that was for sure. And for Fitz, there was never a question of him taking care of his responsibility. But he was getting ahead of himself. They didn't even know if she was pregnant.

He'd never given marriage any thought because he was too busy living his life. He'd spent his time chasing his own interests and for the most part, keeping his relationships free and easy. But as he looked at the woman in his arms, he now understood what his friends had said they'd felt when they met their respective wives and fiancée. Whenever he saw them all together he knew they shared a special bond. Soul mates.

He tried to return his attention to the game, but the warmth of Olivia's body and the smell of her signature fragrance that drifted up to his nostrils made it difficult to concentrate on a bunch of men slamming into each on a football field. His thoughts were elsewhere.

Even in her sleep, Olivia could seduce him. She moved against him and he wondered how long it would be before they were upstairs, in his bed.

As if she was reading his mind, Olivia woke up with a soft little sigh and shifted her body over his in a long, sensual stretch.

"Who's winning," she murmured.

Fitz ran his hands up and down her body, grabbing her round backside before he slid them under his sweatshirt to caress her back.

"I am," he answered.

X

They were both laughing as they undressed each other in the bedroom. They'd started kissing on the couch and one thing led to another. In their haste to get upstairs, Olivia had knocked over a bowl of popcorn. She'd stepped on a few kernels and yelped in mock pain. Fitz had put an end to it by throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her upstairs, which made her dissolve into giggles.

Their laughter faded as their clothes disappeared, piece by piece. Olivia was on her knees between his thighs while he sat on the side of the bed. She put her hands under his jersey and rubbed his chest while he pulled it over his head. She continued to move her hands in circles, playing with his nipples.

"You are a gorgeous man, Fitz Grant," she whispered seductively.

"Stop it before you give me _another_ swollen head."

She didn't miss the double entendre. Her hands moved up to his shoulders as she leaned forward and kissed him. Fitz deepened the kiss as she slid her fingers into his thick hair and held on.

Fitz removed the sweatshirt from her body, tossing it over his head. She held her breath as he stared at her breasts in the tangerine demi cup bra. Pulling her closer, he ran his tongue down her cleavage as he unfastened the front clasp to reveal them, ripe and ready for his mouth. She gasped with pleasure as his lips and tongue worked their magic on her nipples. He didn't hurry, he took his time and lavished them both, while holding her hips as she began to rock from sensation he was creating between her legs.

She started to moan as Fitz pulled the leggings down her legs along with the lacy thong that matched her bra. Once she was naked, he stood and got rid of his jeans and briefs, revealing his huge sex, ready for her. She crawled across the bed to retrieve a condom from the drawer of the night table. When she crawled back, she put both hands around his cock and held it so he could roll the condom on. When he was ready, they changed places so that he was sitting on the bed. She smiled over her shoulder as he held onto her hips and eased her down onto to his thick sex with deliberate slowness until all of him filled her. They both tensed and gasped.

Olivia flung her head back, her eyes closed as she felt him throb inside her. The new position increased her pleasure. She rode him hard, squeezing him tightly as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Fitz held her hips tightly and watched his cock disappear and then reappear with each slide up and down, up and down. The sight aroused him even more and he pumped harder. She felt him stiffen against her. She knew he was close. She deepened her grind, nice and slow. Fitz began to grind his hips up against her, and they slipped right into one sequenced rhythm.

Both began to tremble with that first wave of release but they kept the rhythm. Nice and slow. Easy.

"Oh, Fitz," she sighed in pleasure, letting her eyes drift close.

Fitz felt his body stiffen just before the first climax. His hips jerked up off the bed. He cried out and wrapped his arms around her to grasps her breasts with each hand. That pushed her over the edge and Olivia screamed his name as she felt herself free-falling. Weightless. Moments later she collapsed back against him from the climax that rocked them both.

A few minutes later he moved them to the middle of the bed where they lay in each other's arms. Both of them were sweaty, hot and satisfied. Fitz kissed her again with tenderness and smiled. "Best. Day. Ever."

Olivia couldn't have agreed more.

X

_Sunday night _

Fitz and Olivia stood in the living room of her apartment wrapped in a tight hug. Their magical weekend had come to an end. For two and a half days she'd lost herself in a world where only she and Fitz existed. She hadn't given one thought to her client or the merger. She wasn't ready, but tomorrow it was back to the real world.

They'd finally gotten up from the bed after making mind blowing love and showered in separate bathrooms. They both knew that a shower together wasn't a good idea if they were going to prepare dinner that day. The rest of the afternoon was spent preparing the chicken to roast and stuffing it, and making gelato for dessert. When they finally sat down to dinner, it was close to six o'clock. Dinner had been easy going and fun, both aware that she would be packing to go home soon.

They were reflective on the ride to _Twelve Wilshire_, and made the trip in complete silence.

Taking her face in his hands, Fitz looked down at her and forced a smile he didn't feel. It had taken only two nights for him to get used to having her sleep beside him.

"How about dinner tomorrow night, Livvie?"

"I'm sorry, Fitz. I have meetings all day tomorrow. The last one is off site."

"Tuesday?"

She nodded, smiling. "Tuesday it is."

"Seven?"

"Seven is good."

"I'll pick you up here at seven."

He rested his chin on top of her head. "I'm going to miss you."

She leaned back to look at him, and then rolled her eyes. "You'll see me Tuesday, Fitz."

He pulled her close again, hugging her tight. "I'm still going to miss you."

Olivia knew her feelings toward Fitz were deepening and she was becoming more confused every minute they were together. That meant their eventual separation would be even more difficult, at least for her. "I'm going to miss you too," she whispered.

He kissed the side of her neck. Olivia moaned as she closed her eyes. What had happened to the levelheaded woman who'd come to L.A. to manage a merger for a major communications company? What she couldn't understand was why she'd permitted herself to fall under the spell of a man whose touch, kisses and lovemaking disturbed her balance and rekindled a passion she'd thought was impossible.

His mouth moved to her lips where he gave her a kiss that left her feeling weak. What, she wondered, was Fitz doing to her? Was he trying to wear her down? Somehow she found the strength to end the kiss.

"Go home, Fitz."

He gave her a knowing smile as if he knew exactly what he was doing and what she was feeling.

She walked him to the door where he leaned down and kissed her one last time.

"Good night, Livvie."

"Good night, Fitz."

She watched him walked to the elevator knowing that he wouldn't leave until she closed the door and heard the lock engage. Closing the door, she leaned against it, staring at her luggage on the floor. She hadn't allowed him to take it upstairs because he wouldn't have wanted to leave, and she wouldn't have wanted him to. Pushing off the door, she bent and removed her shoes. She could still see Fitz, smell him. His presence lingered as she climbed the stairs and made her way to her bedroom. Their time together never far from her mind.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Now keep in mind I'm an artist and I'm sensitive about my shit. –Erykah Badu**_

Thank you all so much for the PMs, kind reviews and continued support. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I haven't forgotten about this story. I'd been working to GOTV to get our governor re-elected. Now that that's over, I can concentrate on IOYK again. Thanks for your patience.

Here we go…

Olivia hadn't realized how much she'd missed Fitz until she saw him walk out of the elevator car toward her, as she stood in the door of her apartment.

"Come here, baby," he said in that low and sexy voice she loved to hear. Olivia walked into his embrace, burying her face against his chest. She put her arms around his neck, pulling his head down and closed her eyes. Giving herself freely to him and his kiss. Her heart raced so hard and fast that she felt giddy and light-hearted.

He looked into her upturned face. "I've been waiting to do that all day," he said, before walking her back into the apartment and closing the door.

"Worth the wait?"

"Absolutely."

He cupped the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer. His tongue dipped into her mouth and she gave in, gave all. Her arms moved from his neck to his arms.

"I could make love to you right here, right now," he groaned against her mouth. Pulling back, he stared at her wide-eyed expression. She looked so innocent yet so lustful at the same time. But she wasn't innocent. She was a woman who'd been in a long-term relationship that had ended in a broken engagement. "We have a seven-thirty reservation so we should probably be going."

"I think you're right."

"Ready?"

"Very."

Her day had gone well. The meeting with Grey Star representatives and their lawyers had been productive and when she was finally was able to check her messages, she had a text from Fitz confirming their date and asking if she would like to spend the night. Without giving it a second thought, she responded with one word. YES. She'd left work early to shower, change clothes and to pack a bag.

She looked at him before turning and pointing to a Saks suit bag and a leather weekender on the floor. He walked over. "Is this all you have?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He lifted both bags and walked toward the door. She grabbed her purse and followed him, closing the door behind them.

X

Fitz sat across from Olivia at a table in Saffron's, which specialized in authentic Persian cuisine. The atmosphere was cozy and his dinner partner made the evening close to perfect. They'd ordered dinner along with Chateau Musar Gaston Hocher, selected by Olivia.

He stared at her face in the flickering glow of candlelight. "Excellent choice," he said. He wasn't a big wine drinker, but the vintage she'd chosen was big and rich. She knew her wines. "The food is delicious, the service exceptional and my dinner partner just perfect.

"Thank you." Seconds ticked by before she met his eyes. "I love Middle Eastern food."

"I can see why. Maybe we should find a recipe and prepare it together."

"I'd love to. I'm getting to be a decent sous chef."

He laughed. "You're coming along."

She pouted with her hand over her heart. Fitz wanted to lean over the table and kiss her pouting lips. But he would save that for later. Instead he took her hand in his before speaking, changing the subject.

"Did you bring your passport to LA?"

She frowned. "Yes. Why?"

"I thought we could get away for a few days for your birthday. Just us."

Her brows rose. "Oh?"

"Yes, oh. I told you we would have to do something. And I also said we would have fun."

She smiled while nodding. "You did say that." She was quiet for a few seconds before deciding that she wasn't going to worry, get worked up, or even overthink his invitation. In fact, she wasn't going to allow herself to think at all. "So when do we leave?"

Fitz did a good job of containing himself. He'd impulsively asked her to spend the night with him, and she hadn't hesitated before accepting. He wasn't sure what he'd expected when he asked her to go away with him and he'd been holding his breath until she'd actually agreed to go.

"Next Thursday. Let me know what time you can get away. I have to arrange our flight. We can return Sunday or Monday. You decide."

Three or four days alone with Fitz on a beach, yeah she could get with that. Then she remembered he hadn't revealed where he was taking her. "Where are we going?"

He smiled that lopsided grin before speaking. "Antigua. We can stay at the home my grandfather built over forty years ago, stroll the beaches, hang out…make love."

She tilted her head, a seductive smile on her face. "We don't have to go to Antigua to have sex, baby."

He leaned in closer. "We do if we want to do it under the stars, on a private beach."

Olivia's eyes widened and she knew she was blushing. "You have it all planned, don't you?"

"Yes Livvie, I do."

"Do you think we can squeeze in a night of dancing in between the bed and the beach?"

Fitz reached for her hand again before he whispered, "So you want a little music to go along with your sex? I'll be more than willing to accommodate you, darling."

"I bet you will."

She suddenly remembered something. "I didn't bring clothes for the beach. I have to go shopping."

"You may not need much."

She looked at him, curiously. "Why?"

"Because we're going to spend half of our time on the beach and the other half in bed." He smiled when she looked away to hide the blush she knew was coming.

Returning her gaze to Fitz, she squeezed his hand. "I don't intend to spend my time away in bed, Fitz."

"We'll see about that," he teased.

"I guess we will," she responded.

The remainder of their dinner was spent eyeing each other across the table, caressing each other and flirting shamelessly. They made sly innuendoes, which only fueled the sexual tension between them. They both declined dessert, knowing what they wanted wasn't on the menu. Fitz requested the check. He quickly signed the receipt before pushing himself up from the table and extended his hand toward Olivia. Their gazes locked as she entwined her fingers between his. He'd wanted her since he stepped off the elevator earlier that evening. Placing a hand at the small of her back, he guided her through the restaurant toward the exit and the valet, both focused on the passion to come.

X

Within seconds of closing and locking the front door, Fitz swept Olivia off her feet and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. The sound of clothing being tossed aside, and the moans and groans from undressing each other were the only sounds in the room.

Fitz lifted Olivia and she tightened her legs around him as he walked to the bed with her in his arms. He leaned down to place her on it and she pulled him down with her. He hovered over her breathing hard and staring at her with hooded eyes. Lowering his head he offered her his tongue and she sucked the tip. They enjoyed each other's mouths until he pulled back and started crawling down her body. He explored her with his mouth, leaving a trail of wet kisses.

When he reached his destination, he looked at her clean shaven core with a wolfish grin. "So pretty," he whispered before looking up at her for just a second.

Olivia gave him a smile of thanks.

Fitz dipped his head and sucked the top of her core into his mouth. He growled.

Laughing softly, she reached down to stroke his hair. When he grabbed her ankles and pushed her legs back, she gasped as he opened her core wider.

Puckering his lips, he blew against her quivering clit.

"Oh, my God," she cried out at the new sensation. Spreading her arms wide, she gripped the pillows on each side of her as she began to circle her hips. The feel of his tongue licking her from the space just below her opening to her lips and then her swollen clit made her lift her hips from the bed.

"Fitz," she moaned, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip as he sucked her deeply. She repeated his name over and over, like a litany, between licks.

He was a master at this. Slow and meticulous. Deep sucks. Kisses. Words of praise. All of it. The best. Just _the _best.

"Yes," she sighed, as she pressed her feet deep into the mattress and gripped the back of his head with one hand while slowly rocking her hips back and forth against his mouth.

"I'm gonna come. Oh, God, Fitz, I'm going to come," she gasped as she felt her climax building. She quivered in anticipation.

He moaned before sucking her clit so deep until his mouth and face were buried deep in her core.

He released one thigh so he could ease his middle finger inside her to tickle her G-spot.

That sent her over the edge.

Olivia took a deep breath as she climaxed.

"Yes!" she screamed.

Fitz locked his free hand around her thigh to hold her in place as he continued to suck her to a long, explosive climax as he removed his finger from her core.

She quivered as she gave in to the pleasure. It was good but one thing could make it better.

"Now, Fitz. Please." She pleaded.

Somewhere between madness and sanity, Fitz remembered protection. He snatched open the drawer to the bedside table and grabbed a handful of condoms.

Olivia was still shaking and quivering, and moisture flowed from her as she watched Fitz rolled the condom over his long and large dick.

Fitz lowered himself until their faces were inches apart. "My Livvie," he said, as he looked down at her with pure adoration.

She slowly opened her legs and brought them up until her knees were on either side of her head.

Using nothing but his hips, Fitz slid his dick inside her, inch by magnificent inch, stretching her slowly. Olivia cried out as he filled her deeply. The condom was so thin she felt every ridge of his hardness. He looked down at her and held still, allowing her body to adjust to his size.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Yes," she sighed with a small laugh. "You're just…big."

He leaned down and placed feathery kisses all over face until he felt her body relax. When it did, he began to move.

"That feels amazing, Fitz," she said when he increased the pace. "Don't stop what you're doing."

There was no way he was going to stop. He bent down to suck a hard nipple into his mouth as he pumped away between her thighs, his pace fast and furious.

Deep.

Heart pounding.

"Oh, Fitz. You feel so good."

"I do?"

"Yessss," she moaned.

She locked her legs around his waist and let her hands grip his head and his back. The sweat beading all over his muscled body made it harder for her to hold on. Her hands were driving him wild and she felt his dick swell even more inside her.

Olivia used her walls to grip and release him expertly. She kissed him deeply as she worked her hips in a slow circle that pulled down on his sex. She swallowed his gasp of pleasure as she moaned from the feel of his large member hitting her wet and slick clit.

The sound of her rough cries, "faster, Fitz," echoed off the walls as she rose to meet his frantic thrusts. She grabbed the sweat soaked sheets and pulled them from the bed. Breathing heavily, he withdrew almost completely and then plunged back into her body again, and grunted out her name as they rode each other to an explosive climax together. But he kept moving. In and out, over and over she felt him.

His hand eased between them and he pinched her clit as he sucked the side of her neck leaving a mark. Olivia shuddered, accepting the inevitable. The waves of her climax were strong and overwhelming. Her body jerked and she let out a scream when she exploded. He followed her and she felt his dick explode deep inside her, both free falling into the abyss.

X

Fifteen minutes later they were laying together in the stillness of the room, surrounded by the quiet. Legs entwined, Olivia lay atop Fitz, his hand lightly stroking the small of her back. They were still intimately connected, heart to heart, skin to skin, man to woman. He looked up into her face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly, but he knew she wasn't asleep.

"You okay?" he asked, breaking the silence surrounding them.

She felt totally drained and parts of her body were still quivering.

"Yes, I'm fine," she whispered back.

"You're amazing, Livvie," he said softly, truthfully.

He watched a smile starting to form on her face as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. "Thank you. That's a wonderful thing to say."

He saw the look in her eyes. It was as if she was surprised by his words. Why? Had her ex told her differently? He pushed the thought aside, thinking if that was the case, he wasn't surprised. Her ex obviously hadn't recognized true passion when he saw or felt it. He didn't want to think of anyone else having something this special with her. Especially her ex. That was all in the past. Whether she knew it or accepted it, she belonged to him now and that was all that mattered.

"It's true," he said, looking up into her face, before kissing her nose. He reached under her arms and lifted her, disconnecting their bodies, to move her off of him. He really needed to get up and discard the condom but his limbs refused to cooperate with his brain. So for the first time since sleeping with a woman, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III removed the condom and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. Turning back to Olivia, he pulled her hips to his groin, closed his eyes and within minutes joined her in a sated slumber.

X

Olivia woke to cramping in her lower belly, a distinct indicator that her menses were coming. She and Fitz had dodged a bullet. "No more unprotected sex," she whispered.

She glanced at the small clock on the night table. It was close to two in the morning. She peeked over her shoulder, Fitz was sound asleep. Gently she eased herself out of his hold and sat up on the side of the bed. Standing she tiptoed into the bathroom to relieve herself. She cleaned herself up and when she finished she walked back into the bedroom. Picking up Fitz's long discarded shirt from the floor, she put it on, covered her body, and quietly left the room.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed her purse on a side table and walked over to retrieve her phone. Glancing at the screen, she saw a text message from her sister and an email from one of her assistants advising her of a canceled meeting. Turning, she walked to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

She was in the middle of typing a response to the email when she heard Fitz call her name. She turned to see him standing in the entrance to the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. Her gaze roamed over every perfect inch of his body before she found her voice.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

Walking farther into the room, he stood in front her. "No. I turned over and you weren't there." Placing a hand over her forehead, Fitz found it cool to touch. "Are you okay?"

Olivia saw the concern in his eyes. "Yes. Just cramps. I'm waiting for my tea to steep." She pointed to the mug sitting in front of her on the island.

Lifting her, he sat on the tall stool and settled her on his lap. "How long do your cramps usually last?" he asked.

"A couple of days," she answered. Her period had been consistent after her IUD was removed. Always on time and usually accompanied by cramps.

He hugged her to him. "Let me take care of you. What usually makes you feel better?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Tea and rest."

"Well why don't you go back upstairs and I'll bring you your tea."

She slid from his lap and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Picking up her phone, she headed for the stairs.

Ten minutes later Fitz walked into the bedroom carrying a piping hot mug of tea. Walking over to the bed, he handed her the mug and set the coaster he'd brought with him on the night table.

"This should help you relax and get some sleep."

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she wrapped her hands around the mug. She blew on the liquid before taking a sip. He brushed her hair away from her face before speaking. "I guess you're _all right_?" he asked.

Did she detect a hint of sadness? It took her a few seconds before she understood what he meant.

"It appears that way but I still won't know for a few days."

She glanced at him over the rim of the mug before taking another sip. "What's in this?"

"Tea, honey, lemon and a splash of brandy."

Her eyes grew wide but she continued to sip until she drank all of the toddy. "It's good." She handed him the empty mug and he set it on the decorative coaster before standing and turning off the lamp. Walking to the other side of the bed, he got in next to Olivia and pulled her to his chest.

Leaning over, he turned out the lamp on his side of the bed before dropping a kiss on hair. "Feel better, Livvie."

Olivia snuggled closer to Fitz, feeding off his warmth. "Thank you for taking care of me, Fitz."

He kissed her again. "Always, sweet baby."

After a few minutes, he heard her soft snores. Olivia had fallen asleep.

Easing her down to the pillow, he pulled the sheet and duvet up and over her shoulders. He lay completely still, his mind filled with things he wanted to tell Olivia. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, wanted to marry her, have children with her and he wanted to die in her arms. But he knew he still needed to tread lightly, be patient. They may have taken their relationship to the next level, but he knew she still carried scars from her previous relationship and disastrous engagement, that weren't completely healed.

Fitz held Olivia for a few minutes until his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep.

X

Later that morning Fitz sat on the side of the bed, leaned over and kissed Olivia's forehead. "I left a set of keys for you on the bathroom countertop. Don't worry about the bed or the dishes. Maritza will be here today."

Olivia opened her eyes, staring blurrily at Fitz. He was dressed for work. "Do you want me to set the alarm?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just set the ON button and you'll have sixty seconds to close the door."

"Thank you, Fitz."

He smiled at her. She was barely able to keep her eyes open. "No need to thank me, baby." He stood. "Remember, you don't have to go in to the office until noon, so go back to sleep."

Olivia had awakened at five that morning and sent emails and text messages to her team notifying them that she would be coming in late, something she never did. She then called her car service to give them a later pick-up time and different address.

"Yes, I know. Nathan will be here at eleven thirty. You'd better get going if you want to get to your meeting on time."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Olivia patted his shoulder through his blazer. "I want to get a few more hours of sleep."

"On that note, I'm leaving. I'll call you later. Bye, Livvie."

"Bye, Fitz."

Olivia watched Fitz as he walked out of the room. She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow he'd just slept on. She could still smell him. Closing her eyes, her thoughts drifted to earlier when he'd awaken and came downstairs looking for her after discovering she was no longer in bed with him. He'd taken care of her more in the past six months than her ex ever had. He was making it more and more difficult to hide what she was feeling for him. The only time she was able to let go was during sex. It was then she surrendered all of herself, holding nothing back. If only he took the time to see how different she was in and out of bed, he would see the truth. Sighing, she snuggled deeper under the duvet and drifted back to sleep.

X

Olivia made it in to her office at twelve fifteen. Most of her team was at lunch but those who weren't stared at curiously but no one said anything. There were no fires to put out and everything was running smoothly without her. She realized that she could take a few days off for her birthday and everything would be okay.

Closing the door, she sat behind her desk and picked up her phone to call her sister. Checking her watch, she saw that it was almost four in DC. Cecily was probably seeing patients in her office so she expected to get her voicemail. She never called the main number unless it was urgent. She was surprised when Cecily answered after three rings.

"Hello, little sister. I was about to send out a search party to look for you." The sisters laughed. "Seriously. You're lucky I've been too busy to catch my breath and haven't had time to call you. It's football season and we're always busy during this time of year." Cecily was a well known orthopedic surgeon, and a partner in a very busy practice.

"I'm sorry, Cis. I've been busy too. Busy with a lot of work and a whole lot of Fitz."

"Well in that case, you're forgiven." Olivia laughed at her sister's remark.

"I'm surprised you're taking time to call me, since Fitz is occupying a lot of your time these days." Cecily teased. "So what's going on with you and Mr. Sexy? Have you been spending all of your time together…talking?" she asked.

Olivia laughed, enjoying talking to her sister.

"We're getting to know each other."

"I see…So? Can you share or are the details too obscene?"

"Mmmm…" Olivia leaned back in her chair and smiled wickedly.

"Are you going to tell me or are you going to make me beg?" A slow smile crept across Cecily's face.

Olivia laughed. "They may be a little too explicit to share while I'm at work."

Cecily screamed. "It's about damn time."

"Cecily!"

"What?" It's true. You two were spontaneous combustion waiting to happen. Glad you finally took the edge off"

Olivia basked in her sister's approval. She did feel different. Alive. Her body was still carrying the affects of her and Fitz's activities last night. She'd finally awakened at ten that morning and ran a warm bath to soak her sore and tired muscles, and _Miss Olivia_.

"Cis he cooked dinner for me and a few hours later my clothes were flying all around the room. _Miss Olivia_ was doing ALL of the thinking."

"Aw, girl, don't be so hard on yourself. You had a need and he was willing and able to fulfill that need."

"Oh, Cis, Fitz is a breath of fresh air. He's made me feel alive again."

"I'm happy for you, Lib. I can't think of anyone who deserves happiness more than you. You know I mean that."

"Thanks, Cis. I know you do."

"Well I'm not really interested in the details. Just be careful and make the most of the time you have with Mr. Sexy. Okay?"

"I hear you, Cis."

"My last patient is here so we're going to have to cut this call short."

"No problem. I'll call you later tonight."

"Wait! Lib! Can you do me a favor?"

"Should I be afraid?"

"Probably." Cecily laughed. "Call our mother and give her something. Anything! Just make sure it tides her over so she can stop asking me what's going on with you and Fitz. Tell her something. Please!"

The sisters laughed.

"I swear you guys are crazy." Olivia said as she gasped for breath, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah, we are." Cecily agreed. "But we love you."

"I know. I'll call her later. "

"Please do. Bye, Lib. Love you."

"Bye, Cis. Love you too."

X

Olivia met with her team for the next three hours to put together a presentation for the next client meeting. When she'd returned to her office she checked her phone and saw that she'd missed a call from Fitz. He'd sent her a text telling her that he would be working late. They'd made plans to prepare dinner together, but those plans were now canceled.

Fitz had been walking through the lobby of The Max with the construction foreman, comparing the structure to the blueprints when his cell phone rang. "Excuse me a moment." He walked a few steps away, checked the ID and smiled when he saw Olivia's name.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you again, Fitz."

"I didn't do much, Livvie, but I'm happy you're feeling better."

"What are you doing later?"

"Well I have a meeting in about thirty minutes which will probably last an hour and then I need come back to The Max to complete a report. I'll be here until at least seven."

"Wow. Late evening."

"Yes, but I still want to see you. Why don't you meet me here and we'll go out for a late dinner. You can spend the night with me or I can take you home."

She liked the sound of that. "I'll see you a six-thirty and you won't need to take me home."

"Okay. Can't wait to see you, baby," he whispered.

"Me too."

"I have to go," he needed to hang up before he embarrassed himself.

"Goodbye, Fitz."

"Goodbye, Livvie."

After leaving work, she'd gone back to her apartment to shower, change clothes, get something to wear to work and pick up dinner prepared by the restaurant at _12 Wilshire_. When she emerged from the hotel, Nathan was waiting to take her to The Max, and Fitz.

Olivia called Fitz when she was five minutes out, and he was waiting for her when Nathan skillfully pulled up the curb. He opened her door before Nathan had a chance to step out of the vehicle.

"Hi, Livvie." He lowered his head and took her mouth into a kiss before she could respond. It was Nathan clearing his throat that made the lovers come up for air. They both laughed.

"Sorry about that, Nathan," Olivia apologized.

"No problem, Miss Pope. I just didn't want your dinner getting cold."

He stood holding their dinner and Olivia's suit bag.

Fitz reached for both bags. "Thank you Nathan. I'll take those."

Fitz waited while Olivia reminded Nathan that she would be ready at seven in the morning, and to pick her up at the house in the Hills. Nodding, he bid them a good evening, got into the driver's seat and drove off into the early evening traffic.

Olivia walked over to Fitz and looked up at him. "Hello, baby."

Moving both bags to one hand he took her hand in the other and they walked towards the office.

"You brought me dinner? You didn't have to do that," he said.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"No. Not yet. I was waiting on you so we could go out."

"That's why I decided to bring dinner. Now we don't have to go out. I hope you like roasted lamb," she said. "I should have asked but it would have ruined the surprise."

"I love it," he said. "Although to be honest, I'm so hungry I'd happily eat kibble right about now. You're not only beautiful, you're thoughtful." He kissed her cheek.

They walked up the wooden ramp to the front door of the modular office. Olivia stepped inside and was introduced to Fitz's world. There were two drafting tables and next to each sat a computer and printer along with rolls of trace paper. In the middle of the space sat a conference with seating for eight and a sitting area in one corner complete with a leather sofa and chair and a coffee table. There was also a small kitchen and bathroom along with two private offices. One wall was covered in blueprints and there were hard hats hung on hooks beneath them.

Fitz watched her as she walked over to the drafting board he used often and picked up a small picture frame. It was a family photo taken a few months ago on the day Ford was officially named President and CEO of Grant Holdings.

"Are these your parents?"

"Yes."

He and his father shared the same blue eyes, while Ford and Christine Grant shared blue green. "You look a lot like your mother."

He looked up at her. "So do you."

She smiled. "Touche, Mr. Grant."

She set the picture back on the drafting table and walked over the blueprints. "Are these the blueprints for this building?"

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes. The Maxwell on Broadway."

"Why 'The Maxwell'?"

Fitz rested his chin on her head. "It's my late grandmother's maiden name. Ivey Victoria Maxwell. We were so much alike. I inherited my compassion, spirit and love for life from her. She always lived life to the fullest, had a warm soul and loved her family and friends with every piece of her heart."

"Sounds like you two were close."

"Yes, we were very close. She was the best. We had a bond that couldn't be broken."

She heard the tiny catch in his voice and turned around to face him.

"Fitz, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. We can talk about something else."

He looked away before responding. "No, it's okay Livvie. I just miss her so much. I spent every summer as a kid with her and Senior. Those were best summer vacations ever."

She could see the sadness reflected in bright blue eyes.

"She loved the water. Like you. I think she would've liked you…a lot."

"What happened to her, Fitz?"

He took a breath. "Cancer. She died my junior year of college. One day she was diagnosed and the next she was gone."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly. "I'm so sorry, Fitz."

When their eyes met, hers were filled with tears and compassion. Fitz had never shared this part of himself with anyone other than his mother, but it just felt right with Olivia.

"Thank you," he kissed her forehead. "Let's eat."

They both walked to the small kitchen and washed their hands before Fitz pulled out plates, flatware and glasses. He walked over to the conference table and set two place settings, while she unpacked the insulated food carrier. She opened one of the bottles of 1982 Chateau Latour that he given her as a hostess gift and let it breathe. Fitz snapped his fingers and walked over to his drafting table and picked up a small remote. He pressed a button and the smooth sounds Miles Davis' 'Kind of Blue' floated throughout the building.

"Oh I love that album," she closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"So the pretty lady knows good wine and good music," Fitz said with a deep respect.

"You have Elijah Pope to thank for both," she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I told you, I'm a daddy's girl. We have the same temperament. Cicely is a lot like our mother. High maintenance." They both laughed as Fitz joined her at the table.

He sat and she fixed both of their plates. They dined on succulent roasted lamb and potatoes, asparagus and spinach salad.

"I received an invitation from Anais today. It's for a new exhibit that's opening Sunday at the LACA (Los Angeles County Museum of Art). She's the curator. Would you like to attend with me?"

Olivia took a sip of wine and thought about the beautiful woman with the short platinum hairstyle. She liked Anais; although she didn't appreciate her line of questioning regarding her relationship with Fitz.

"Sure. That sounds like fun."

"Okay, I'll let her know."

"Perfect."

"So did you find everything you needed this morning?" he asked.

"Yes. I actually had enough time to soak in the Jacuzzi. Alone"

He smiled, thinking about what happened the last time they took a bath together. She still hadn't let him know if she was _all right_ and he wasn't going to bring it up.

"We can take baths together we just have to be careful."

"We'll see about that, Mister."

They both laughed. The easy conversation continued while they finished dinner. There was dessert but neither of them wanted any. Olivia was getting back to her swim schedule after missing two days while she was at Fitz's place. He'd told her to bring her bathing suit since the pool was heated. She had packed two and planned to do get up tomorrow morning and get in her laps.

When they finished dinner, together they cleaned the table and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher in the small, functional kitchen. They held hands and walked back to waiting area and took a seat on the sofa. Olivia topped off her glass of wine but Fitz declined and drank water instead.

"Are you more like your mother or your father?"

He took a minute before answering. "Definitely my mother. Although she comes from a wealthy family, she doesn't have a pretentious bone in her body. I mean, Ford and I didn't even have nannies. Because even though my mom grew up with one, she didn't want the same for her children. She said she saw her nanny more than her mother. She was always hands-on. I think that's why she and my grandmother got along so well. She was her favorite daughter-in-law. My father's family's fortune is twice that of the Ford's but the Ford money is old and the Grants are new money. My maternal grandfather, John Paul or J.P., never lets Senior forget it. Ford-Grant family gatherings are always fun," he said sardonically. "Imagine having so much money that the only thing you can argue over is whether it's old or new. It's embarrassing."

Olivia shook her head in understanding.

"My mother and grandmother stood out in a family rife with snobbery. They're the reason I'm so grounded."

"So I have your mother and your beloved grandmother to thank for the wonderful, caring and gracious man that you are."

"I'm not so sure about that," he said with self-deprecation.

"Well I am."

She placed her glass on the table before turning to kiss him on his cheek, but he turned his head and her lips touched his. He deepened the kiss, tasting the wine on her tongue, while pulling Olivia onto his lap. She pulled away and snuggled into his neck. It was all just perfect.

Olivia sighed softly. She loved the way his hands felt. "The Popes aren't that different from the Ford-Grants," she whispered. "Your family's fortune may be older and maybe larger but we have pretentious and snobby family members too," she murmured. "I certainly appreciate the opportunities my family's wealth has afforded me, but I can honestly do without some of them." She felt the rumble of laughter in his chest. "Don't get me wrong, it has made my life easier and I understand and appreciate that, but sometimes I just want punch some of them."

"Wow, Livvie. Tell me how you really feel."

She sat up and kissed him again. "Enough about our families. Is that door locked?"

"Yes. Why?"

She didn't answer. She just started to unbutton his shirt. Once she finished, she reached under his t-shirt and started rubbing his chest. Fitz reached out and removed her jacket and once it joined his shirt next to them on the sofa, he started to stroke her body, sliding his hands up her shoulder blades only to discover she wasn't wearing a bra. He immediately moved his hands to cover her breasts, cupping them and rubbing his thumbs on her hardened nipples over and over until she moaned with desire. But the fondling and caressing wasn't enough.

Fitz helped her remove her shirt before he lowered his head to her bare breasts. He started on the left one, tonguing it until it was even harder, and so swollen it looked like a ripe blackberry. His sucked it gently at first, then harder.

She was panting and her hands were tightly clutching his shoulders as he pleasured one breast and then the other. Her hips were grinding against his huge erection as she moaned his name. She held him in place at the first signs of a climax between her legs. The climax made her weak from sheer pleasure he brought her. He moved his mouth from her breasts to her lips and they joined in a long, wet kiss.

When the runaway beating of heart slowed down, Olivia was able to speak again. "Mmm, baby, was all she could manage, but there was a lot of meaning in those two little words. Fitz gave a low, sexy laugh as they held each other tightly. "I have some protection in my bag, if you're interested."

Olivia sat up and held his face between her hands. "I am _very_ interested."

She shrieked in surprise when Fitz stood with her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them across the room to retrieve his bag. He released her so he could dig into the side pocket of his leather satchel for a condom.

Olivia reached for his belt just as he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs and off. She was left in a pair of tiny red bikini panties. She removed them and stood before him naked.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Mr. Grant," she whispered.

Fitz toed off his shoes and they both worked to remove his jeans, briefs and t-shirt.

Olivia took the condom from his hand, tore it open with her teeth and then slowly, erotically rolled it down his large length, much to Fitz's delight. Once she finished, he lifted her and she reached between them and massaged the tip of his long, thick dick. She pressed it to her wet slit and opened her legs wide to accommodate him as he entered her slowly. She held onto his shoulders as he walked them to the nearest wall in the office.

He hit the magic spot when he entered her and his sheer size rubbed against her clit every time he moved. He cupped her backside and pumped faster. Her vaginal muscles tightened on him and she pumped him harder and harder with every stroke. Her head was spinning. She was so close. Her toes curled. Her head dropped backward, barely missing the wall, as she squeezed him again; she was trying to give everything she was getting.

Fitz drew a nipple between his teeth and sucked. He was holding on by a thread. His climax was approaching and he wanted to last longer for Olivia. He looked down to see his dick sliding in and out of her and it made him work harder to hold on. Her tight walls clamped down on him like a vise and she called his name at the same time and it was all his body needed to explode. Their arms locked around each other as they rode out their orgasm together before collapsing, sweaty and satisfied, into an exhausted heap on the floor.

X

Olivia walked out of the small bathroom in the trailer after freshening up. She heard Fitz talking to someone as she entered the room. He glanced up as she entered the room and walked over to the couch to retrieve her jacket. Fitz walked over to her and held it up as she slid her arms into the sleeves. She didn't know who he was talking to but if the frown on his face was any indication, he wasn't happy with what they were saying. She sat on the couch and reached into her purse for her lip gloss and a mirror, while Fitz moved about the room carrying on his conversation.

"Ford, there's no need to stop in LA next week on your way to New York. I'm going away for a long weekend so I won't be able to attend the Super Bowl."

Fitz's jaw tightened as he closed his eyes. Fatigue, frustration and annoyance came over him as he listened to his brother. Ford was trying to manipulate him into attending the big game. He knew that designing a new football stadium was on Fitz's bucket list, and meeting the owners of several professional sports teams at the Super Bowl could possibly make that dream come true. But Fitz wasn't about to give up the chance to go away with Olivia and enjoy a beach far enough away from LA and New York and anything which vaguely resembled Grant Holdings.

"Tell Paul thanks for the invite and I'll be cheering for Russell and the Seahawks. Yes I'm sure."

He winked at Olivia as he gathered their things. "What?!"

Olivia's head snapped up at the tone in his voice.

"No, Ford. Look, I won't be in New York for at least two months so let's table this conversation before I say something I'll regret."

He walked over to Olivia and extended a hand. She took it and stood.

"Okay, little brother, I'll talk to you later." He ended the call, not allowing Ford a chance to ask any more questions.

Olivia looked at him curiously. "Everything okay?" A slight frown creased her forehead.

"Yeah, just something that I need to handle when I _see_ my brother. He's in Malaysia, so it'll have to wait." He kissed the worried look from her face. Fitz successfully concealed his anger.

"Ready to go, sweet baby?"

She laughed and shook her head as he offered her his arm and they walked toward the door. He set the alarm before they walked out and closed the door behind them. The security guard was on duty in the guard shack when they walked past.

"Goodnight, Morris."

"Goodnight, Mr. Grant, Mam."

Fitz stopped walking and turned to walk back to the booth, holding Olivia's hand. "Morris, this is Olivia Pope. Darling, this is Morris Day, one of our night security guards."

Morris laughed at the look on Olivia's face. He always got that reaction when people heard his name. "Not _that_ Morris Day. Obviously."

The three of them laughed at his comment. "It's nice meeting you Morris."

"Same here, Miss Pope. Y'all have a nice evening."

"Thank you, you too," they said in unison as they walked toward the Porsche.

Fitz assisted her into the passenger seat before storing their things in the trunk. He walked around the car and climbed behind the wheel and started the engine. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before easing into traffic and heading to the Hills.

Neither saw the figure dressed in black holding a camera with a long camera lens.

X

_Kuala Lumpar, Malaysia _

_ "What have you found out?" Ford Grant asked the man on the other end._

_ "Well she's twenty-nine, will be thirty next Friday."_

_ So that's why Fitz wasn't interested in attending the Super Bowl. He and Miss Pope are going away for her birthday, Ford thought_.

_"She's from DC. Lawyer. Specializes in mergers and acquisitions. Graduated with honors, top of her class at Princeton and Georgetown Law, __Law Review staff member__. Her mother's a top cardiothoracic surgeon and her father's a federal judge. Grandfather was a DC Councilman for years, owned several lucrative businesses. Looks like the Pope money comes from land ownership. They own a substantial amount of land in several states. Sold a lot to developers and to oil companies, netted the family a large fortune. Mother's family is filled with physicians and educators. Nothing out of the ordinary. One sister, who's an orthopedic surgeon. Nothing negative on her or her husband. Has a cousin who works for Grant Holding as in-house counsel._

_ "Harrison Wright."_

_ "You know him?"_

_ "Yes," was Ford's response to the question._

_ "Wright has one brother. Investment Banker. Their mothers are sisters. She's a PhD, tenured professor at American University. He's clean as well. Nothing alarming. Recently married. Lives in New York."_

_ "She began her career seven years ago at Fleming and Associates in DC, after graduating law school and quickly got the attention of the partners. She was actually on the partner track until she took some time off last summer for personal reasons. This was around the same time her engagement to a…," Ford could hear the rustling of paper, "oh, Garrett Edison Davis, was broken." They'd been together off and on for years, until the engagement was broken and he moved out of their shared apartment. Works with Legal Aid and does some pro bono work."_

_ Ford was hoping to find something to use against Olivia Pope, but there didn't appear to be anything._

_ "She came into her almost eight figure trust when she turned twenty-five but she hasn't really touched it. Well, she recently purchased a condo in Georgetown. Drives a three year old BMW, paid for. No debt. She's squeaky clean. No deep, dark secrets."_

_ Ford heaved a deep sigh. This wasn't what he wanted to hear. "How much longer is she going to be in LA?"_

_ "Not sure. Every person we talk to at Fleming and Associates and Massey-Carr is tight lipped about what's going on there, but we're still working on it."_

_ "Well, we'll wait it out. Once she's gone Fitz's focus can go back to Grant Holdings. Just keep tabs on them, and let me know if you find anything I can use."_

_ "Will do, ."_

_ All he could do now was wait._

_ "Thank you, Vincent."_

_ "You're welcome."_

_ They disconnected the call._

_ Ford stared at the photos, taken with a long range lens, of the couple. He didn't know who the people were who worked for Vincent, but they were very good at surveillance. In every photo his brother was smiling, seemingly very happy. Miss Pope may have been good for Fitz, and she obviously made him very happy, but he couldn't lose his brother now. Fitz was the only person he trusted. Was he falling for this woman? Olivia Pope could drive a wedge between him and his brother. That can't happen. "And I'll do whatever I have to do to keep it from happening. Anything." _

_He closed out of the photos and shut down his laptop before leaving for his next meeting._

X

The car was quiet save for the soft music coming from the Bose speakers. Olivia glanced at Fitz's profile as he drove them to his home. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek and caressed it. Without taking his eyes off the road, he placed a kiss in her palm. For a moment they were both lost in each other. She didn't want to break the spell but she couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Babe, I'm not trying to pry into whatever is going on between you and your brother, because it's none of my business. I just don't want to be dragged into it or be the cause of it. If you want to go the Super Bowl, please go. Don't let me stop you."

Fitz glanced at her before he spoke. "Livvie, it has absolutely nothing to do with you. Really. Nothing for you to be concerned about. Lately I've been thinking about slowing down. My life has been nothing but work for the past ten years and frankly, I'm tired. In the past when my brother asked me take on more I didn't hesitate because he's family, but now he wants me to commit to a project that will take me out of the country for at least four years."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Yes, I am, Livvie. Look, our last few hours together were perfect and I don't want to spoil it by talking about Ford. Okay?"

She looked at his profile. "Okay." Although she still wasn't convinced, she would drop it for now.

Olivia spent the next two days with Fitz at the house in the Hills. They talked and shared the highlights of their work day. Her cooking lessons continued and they cooked and ate together, listened to music and danced under the stars on the deck. When they made love, it was nothing short of perfection. Fitz gave her multiple orgasms every time, something that hadn't happened with the other two men she'd slept with. What she shared with Fitz was perfect.

_Friday afternoon_

Olivia stared at her reflection in the mirror in the private bathroom in her office. Her fervent prayer had been answered. She wasn't pregnant! Her eyes filled with tears of relief as she suppressed the scream that threatened to erupt from her throat. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief. As long as she was busy, conducting meetings with her client, taking care of their needs, she didn't have to dwell on whether she was carrying a baby. At night it was different when she lay in bed, trying to imagine what was going on in her womb. She wasn't pregnant!

__Wiping the tears from her eyes with a Kleenex, she took one final look at herself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom. Her step was light, close to skipping, when she picked up her cell phone and called Fitz. She'd promised him she would let him know one way or the other if she was _all right_. His phone rang four times before going to voice mail. Olivia paused before speaking. "Fitz, this is Olivia. I'm calling to let you know I'm not..." She paused again, clearing her thoughts and pondering over how to phrase the news that they would not become parents. "I'm not pregnant," she finally blurted out. "I'll see you this evening." She ended the call and gathered the materials she needed for her meeting with the finance team before leaving her office.

Fitz was in the middle of a lunch meeting with members of The Max's sales team when Olivia called. When the meeting ended, he reached for his phone and saw a missed call and a voice mail notification. He typed in his pass code and listened to the voice mail. Olivia's voice was flat, monotone when she said, "I'm not pregnant." He listened to the message three more times before he deleted it. He stood rooted in the same spot for about five minutes, unsure of how he felt. Sad. Disappointed. But knowing he wasn't going to be a father gave Fitz a second chance to prove to Olivia that he wanted her for herself, and to show her, if she gave him a chance, how much he'd come to love her. Sliding his phone in the pocket of his jacket, Fitz walked toward the valet to pick up his car.

_Friday evening_

When Olivia arrived at Fitz's home later that evening, he was standing on the driveway waiting. Minutes after they walked inside, he helped her undress, then gave her a cup of tea while she soaked in the Jacuzzi to help with the cramps and lower back pain, brought on by the onset of her menses. He pampered her, massaging her body with oil before she dressed in pajamas and went downstairs for a light dinner prepared by Fitz.

Later they were lying in bed watching an old black and white movie. Moving closer to his body, Olivia pressed her backside to his groin. He gasped.

"Don't do that!"

She smiled in the dimness of the bedroom.

"Do what?" she asked.

Groaning, Fitz felt the flesh between his legs stirring. "Don't play innocent, Livvie. You keep wiggling like that and I'm going to have you on your back before you can bring yourself to remind me so very delicately that it's _my time of the month_," he said the last part in a high pitched voice.

She moved away from him. "Have you no shame?"

He laughed loudly. "Nope."

"Be serious, Fitzgerald."

"I am." He kissed the nape of her neck, while making sure the lower portion of his body didn't touch hers.

She turned over so she could look in his face. She moved the lone curl away from his forehead before speaking. "You know you don't even have say anything, but there are times when I know what you're thinking."

Fitz chuckled. "What am I thinking now?"

"Something x-rated."

He laughed again. "Wrong, Livvie. It's triple-x-rated."

"Should I be scared?"

"Not today."

Olivia leaned back, looking into his eyes. "When?"

"That's up to you. You have to let me know when we can make love again."

She glanced up, mentally counting when she would be finished with her menses. "Tuesday."

Fitz counted on his fingers. "Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday. I hope I can hold off…"

"Don't you dare say it," she interrupted, placing her fingers over his mouth. "If you need some release, I think I can help you out."

"No, no and no!" he said through her fingertips. "You're relentless."

She turned over, bringing her back to him, careful to stay away from his sex. "Well, I did offer."

"Yes you did, and it's appreciated, sweet baby."

"Antigua should be fun," she said around a yawn.

Fitz couldn't have agreed more. He squeezed Olivia and smiled. He knew that his feelings for her surpassed attraction. He had fallen for her, hard. Why her and not some of the other women in his past? He wasn't sure, but none came close to his sexy lawyer. He kissed her hair and closed his eyes.

X

Fitz and Olivia spent the balmy, seventy-degree Saturday out and about. They started at _12 Wilshire_ where she picked up something to wear to the exhibit opening. Fitz had hinted at her just moving in with him. But she had nixed the idea.

"Sleeping at your house every day is equivalent to living together and that's something I'm not ready to do again." Besides, he had his own place and she had hers. She was free to come and go without having to check in with him. What they had was temporary. It wasn't serious and they didn't owe one another anything.

Next they had brunch at a restaurant not too far from her hotel before going back to The Max so he could give her the official tour. She blushed when they walked into the office to pick up hard hats. The room had been witness to some serious action the previous evening. After taking a few pictures of her modeling the over sized hat and safety vest, they began the tour.

When the tour was finished they walked around the neighboring Arts District, taking in the sights for over an hour before heading to Santa Monica. There they decided to rent a tandem bike and took in the sights, up and down the boardwalk for a few hours. Later, they sat along Venice Beach and watched the sun as it made its descent behind the tranquil sea. It all seemed so perfect.

They made their way back to the Pier where Fitz insisted on winning Olivia a stuffed animal playing one of the games on the boardwalk. With her cheering him on, loudly, he played several games of Whac-A-Mole before he won a cute and soft bunny which she promptly named 'Bugsy,' Bugs for short. The couple capped their fun evening on the Pier with a ride on the Pacific Ferris Wheel. He hugged her close and she laid her head on his shoulder as they took in the panoramic view of the Southern California coastline.

Hand in hand, they walked to a jazz bar in downtown Santa Monica to listen to some live music and to have dinner. The band played the first notes of an Aretha Franklin classic and Fitz stood and extended his hand to Olivia. "May I have this dance?" She stood and joined him on the dance floor along with a few other couples.

_He's the kind of guy that would say  
Hey, baby let's get away  
Let's go some place, huh  
Where, I don't care  
He's the kind of guy that you give your everything  
You trust your heart, share all of your love  
Till death do you part_

_I want-to be what he wants  
When he wants it and whenever he needs it  
And when he's lonesome and feelin' love starved  
I'll be there to feed it  
I'm lovin him a little bit more each day  
Turns me right on when I hear him say  
Hey, baby, let's get away_

She'd always loved this song and it just seemed so right at this moment, because Fitz _was _that kind of guy.

It was after eleven when Fitz and Olivia finally left the bar and headed home. They'd had a long day and both were beyond exhausted. She'd fallen asleep hugging Bugsy and dreaming about the fun day they'd had.

"Wake up, Livvie, we're home." He placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed. She murmured in her sleep before finally opening her eyes.

"I think I drank too much wine." He kissed her nose before sliding out of the driver's seat and walking around to the passenger side to help her out of the car. Going to the trunk, he opened and retrieved Olivia's clothes. Together they made their way inside and upstairs, to separate showers.

Olivia entered the bedroom at the same time Fitz walked out of the bedroom in a pair of black cotton pajama pants. Her eyes widened as she stared at his smooth, broad chest. His upper body was magnificent: broad shoulders, long arms, muscled pectorals and defined abs and biceps. The drawstring waistband to his pants rode low on a pair of slim hips. Olivia wasn't sure how she would've reacted had she walked into the room and found him nude. Seeing him half dressed was enough to make her heart beat fast.

She'd chosen the pink and white cotton pajamas because they were modest and didn't show too much flesh. They were going to have to keep their hands to themselves.

Fitz stared at Olivia's fresh-scrubbed face, wondering as he always did, if she knew she didn't need makeup because her complexion was flawless. He walked over to his side of the bed and pulled back the duvet and sheet and got in. He held up the covers for her she joined him. Reaching up, he turned off the lamp on the night table and pulled her across her chest.

"Goodnight, sweet baby.

"Goodnight, Fitz.

X

Fitz and Olivia enjoyed a lazy Sunday. She finally got around to calling her mother and was as vague as she could be about her and Fitz. The Maya definitely didn't need to know that she was in his bed at that very moment. She also didn't need to know that they were planning to go away for her birthday. She would have to let Cecily know, for emergency purposes only.

They finally left the bed to prepare breakfast and later that afternoon, lunch. And they talked. Their friendship had grown rapidly and there was nothing they didn't feel comfortable talking about. Everything from politics to her menstrual cycle had been the topic of discussion at one time during the day. They were affectionate and playful throughout the day. He made her feel loved even if he didn't express what he was feeling out loud. But then again, neither did she. And what Olivia was feeling for Fitz was deeply intense.

She was slowly allowing herself to do something she'd been adamant about not doing: be vulnerable. She'd opened herself to him in a way that was foreign to her. He hadn't disappointed her and little by little she was letting him in. Her ex had damaged her trust with his lies, and duplicitous and untrustworthy behavior but Fitz was working hard to repair and earn it.

X

Fitz let out a low whistle when Olivia descended the stairs wearing a black paneled leather dress with three quarter length sleeves, a fitted waist and an a-line skirt. It showed off her perfectly fit body. On her feet she wore four inch leather Louboutin pumps. She'd shampooed and deep conditioned her hair and let it air dry before finishing it with a blow dryer and large barrel iron to set a head full of curls that she finger combed into a mass of curls. Her makeup was artfully applied and subtle, and enhanced her natural beauty.

She smiled as she walked towards him.

"You're not so bad yourself, mister."

He'd chosen to wear all black as well. The perfectly tailored jacket and matching pants along with the black open collar shirt, made his blue eyes stand out. His aura was visible, even from where she stood. The glow of his eyes and the intoxicating scent of his cologne were doing things to her.

"I'm ready when you are." She gave him a peck on the lips.

"What's that for?" He grinned with a little lust in his eyes. "Do we have time for a quickie?"

Olivia patted his cheek. "I don't think so, baby. Not until Tuesday. That was just for being such a great guy."

"You think so, huh?" Playfully, he began to nibble her neck.

As if it had a mind of its own, Olivia's body began to heat up. They needed to leave. Now. She kissed his lips once again and turned towards the door.

He stood still for a few seconds as if in a trance.

"Fitz, I'm ready."

"Oh…yeah, let's go." He guided her out of the front door and to the car.

X

Fitz and Olivia strolled around looking and commenting on pieces. The gallery was packed with the curious and the art enthusiast along with the media who all wanted a piece of the young artist who was starting to make a name for himself.

"There you two are."

Olivia and Fitz turned at the voice. Anais stood looking at the two of them, beaming.

"Hey, lady," Fitz said before stepping forward and kissing her cheek.

Olivia gave her an air kiss and a hug before she began gushing over the exhibit. "Anais this artist's work is amazing and you've done an incredible job."

"Thank you, Olivia. It's one of my favorites and near and dear to my heart."

They all started to walk and talk when Fitz saw Frank standing at one of the bars.

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?"

"Wine please," Olivia answered.

"Nothing for me, Fitz. Thank you."

They stood talking until Fitz returned with Olivia's drink, along with Frank.

"Hello, Olivia." He kissed her cheek.

"Nice to see you again, Frank."

"Same here. Babe we're going to walk around."

"Okay. Start in the back and work your way forward. I designed it that way."

The men walked away leaving the ladies alone again.

"I want to invite you and Fitz over for dinner."

"Okay, but he and I will have to look at our schedules and get back to you."

"No problem. Just let me know."

They continued to walk and talk when Anais hinted that Olivia might be just the woman to make Fitz want to finally settle down.

"I doubt that." She wasn't about to admit to Anais that she was falling in love with Fitz.

"Why, Olivia. Are you aware of how you look at each other?"

"How do we look at each other?"

"With adoration. That man is in love with you."

"I'm not so sure," she replied, although she knew Anais was telling the truth.

"Well, we don't know each other that well but let me say that after two marriages, I think I've learned a little something about men. I married my high school sweetheart believing I knew all there was to know about him. I stayed because I wanted it to work, but when it didn't, I divorced him. I even tried giving him a second chance. In the end, I knew he wasn't going to change."

Olivia nodded.

"Then along came Frank Higgins. He was everything my ex-husband wasn't and could never be. And what made it so pitiful was that it took me years to learn that lesson.

Olivia smiled sadly. "Sounds like my life. Almost. I've never been married. Came close though." She told Anais about her relationship with her ex and their broken engagement.

"Once you give an undeserving asshole so many years of your life, it's a little hard to trust the next man that comes along."

How did she know? Olivia wondered.

"Do you have to deal with women from Fitz's past?"

"No."

"Then it's not fair to Fitz that he has to pay for the sins of your ex."

Before she could respond, Fitz and Frank were walking towards them accompanied by Deacon and Joie LaSalle. Their conversation ended and the group, sans Anais, who had to mingle and answer questions from the media, took in the full exhibit together.

Two hours later, when Fitz and Olivia emerged from the showing, they both looked at each other and said, "wow." They were in awe.

"Anais is brilliant," Olivia said as they waited for the valet to bring the car around.

"That she is, Livvie."

She wasn't just talking about the exhibit. Anais' words still played over and over in Olivia's head. _Once you give an undeserving asshole so many years of your life, it's a little hard to trust the next man that comes along._

"Livvie?"

She turned to Fitz who was looking at her strangely. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were hungry. I'm starved. I think I want a nice steak. What about you?"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Whatever you want, baby."

_TBC_


	18. Chapter 18

"**_It is often difficult to get other people to follow your train of thought. Stop trying. It's your train." ~Unknown_**

As always, thank you guys so much for your reading IOYK and leaving your kind and constructive comments. I read every comment and PM. I'm currently taking a creative writing class for fun, at a local community center and this story about our favorite couple is a result of what I've learned so far. I'm enjoying everything about it and tickled that you guys are too. Thanks again for going on this Olitz journey with me. It is greatly appreciated. Enjoy.

P.S. I was going to divide this chapter into three parts, but then I didn't feel like it. lol It's a long read, but you don't have to read it all at once. Enjoy it over the holiday. Also, some of you have some really strong opinions about Ford Grant.

TBOT

_Antigua, January, 2014_

Olivia spent the next four days at her apartment. She and her team were working on multiple valuation models for their client, and she was spending long hours in the office. She was exhausted each night she walked through the front door and had just enough energy to climb the stairs and collapse onto the bed.

She and Fitz did manage to have lunch together on Monday and dinner on Tuesday, and they talked daily. By Wednesday afternoon the models were complete and presented to Massey-Carr. She would give the client a week for their feedback.

By seven o'clock Thursday morning, she and Fitz were on their way to Van Nuys Airport. He'd called her when he arrived and took the elevator to the penthouse floor along with a bellhop. She opened the door for the men and they entered the apartment. She pointed the bellhop to her luggage and he picked it up and quietly left the apartment. She turned and walked into Fitz's arms.

"I'm so ready to go. I just need to grab my purse and my tote."

"Sure." He watched her as she climbed the stairs and disappeared before he took a seat. His thoughts went back to another time he waited for her. It was over three weeks ago, when he'd just showed up at this very hotel and surprised her. They'd grown closer in such a short time, and here they were about to take a mini vacation together. He couldn't believe his life.

After a few minutes, she descended the stairs carrying her purse, Goyard tote and a large straw hat.

"I'm ready."

He stood. "Yes, you are. You look gorgeous by the way."

She was wearing an orange cotton maxi sundress emblazoned with large peonies and brown leather wedge sandals.

Turning around in a three-hundred-sixty degree turn, she gave him the full view, which included two wide straps crisscrossing her bare back to the waist.

"You like?"

He walked over and pulled her to him and looked down into her smiling face. "I love."

"Thank God for personal shoppers. I knew I wouldn't have time to shop so she was a lifesaver."

He knew she could "feel" what he thought about her _and_ the dress. They were both very aware that they hadn't had sex in seven days and were ready to remedy that…soon. Taking her tote and purse in one hand, he took her hand in the other and they quickly left the apartment.

Pepi was standing next to the SUV with the rear door open when they emerged from the hotel. Olivia got in and settled back against Fitz for the thirty minute ride.

They arrived at Van Nuys Airport and drove through security after having their passports stamped. They then drove directly onto the tarmac and stopped in front of a sleek Gulfstream jet. She noticed _GH_ and several numbers on the aircraft's tail.

Pepi opened the back door and Fitz stepped out before extending his hand to assist Olivia, while a crew member retrieved their luggage. "Mr. Grant, the tower has cleared the pilot for takeoff, so whenever you're ready." They walked behind him toward the airplane and watched as he stored their bags. When he finished, Fitz escorted Olivia up the steps of the jet and into the cabin.

A flight attendant greeted them both before taking their drink orders. Fitz showed Olivia to her seat in the aircraft and watched as she fastened her seatbelt, before turning in his seat to face her. Just as he was about to speak, the attendant returned with their mimosas. "As soon as I take a seat, we will be on our way. Once we reach cruising altitude, the crew will serve breakfast." She handed them both a menu before walking away.

Fitz turned to her and raised his glass for a toast. "Here's to you, Livvie. May the memories we make this weekend be many and unforgettable." Olivia smiled at his toast, raising her glass to lightly tap his. "Here, here." She took a sip of her drink, before turning to gaze out of the small oval window as the jet taxied down the runway before picking up speed. She felt Fitz's hand on hers and turned to look at him as the jet lifted, climbing rapidly into the early morning sky.

Olivia knew that any kind of life with Fitz would be filled with surprises and extravagances. He didn't do anything halfway. She was also accustomed to this lifestyle as well but what she loved about him was even though he lived the kind of life many only dream about, nothing he did seemed fake or done for his ego, or trying to impress. It was simply the way he lived and he didn't mind sharing it with her.

They ordered and were served a sumptuous breakfast before both reclined their seats into beds and fell asleep.

Olivia was disoriented when she felt someone shake her awake. "Wake up, baby. We're almost there." She sat up and looked around. "You have to sit up. We're about to descend." He helped her pull up her seat and fastened her seatbelt.

The plane landed smoothly at VC Bird International airport in St. John's. It was close to six-thirty local time. By the time they stepped onto the tarmac, their bags had been unloaded. They were greeted by an airport host and quickly cleared through customs. "Mr. Grant, I'll show you to your car. They followed the host along with the porter, who'd retrieved their bags, to a classic navy two-seater convertible Mercedes Benz roadster coupe.

Olivia looked up at him. "You like classic convertibles, don't you?"

He laughed. "Yeah, they're my favorites," he responded as he assisted her into the passenger seat and closed the door. He waited for the porter to load their luggage in the trunk of the car. When he finished Fitz tipped him, came around to right hand driver's side and got behind the wheel.

"Is this your car?" She looked around at the tan interior.

He started the engine before answering her question. "No. It belongs to my grandfather, Senior. I drive it when I'm here visiting. It's a classic and he doesn't really like any of us driving it, but luckily he trusts me."

She nodded. "How long will it take us to get to Casa Grant?" she asked, smothering a yawn.

Fitz looked over at her. "About thirty, forty-five minutes."

"That far," she slurred, trying in vain to keep her eyes opened.

"That far," he repeated, before pulling out of the parking spot, through the lot and onto Sir Sydney Walling Highway toward St. Johns. He glanced over at her and saw that she was sound asleep. He turned on the radio and sang along with the sounds of the Eagles. He and Olivia would have three days together, uninterrupted, before they returned to L.A. Monday afternoon. It wasn't long but he considered himself lucky that she'd agreed to celebrate her birthday with him.

Olivia did not stir as Fitz carried her into the master bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. He removed her shoes and dress. She moaned but did not wake up. Staring at her laying there in just a pair of black lace boy shorts, he felt a sense of possessiveness well up in his chest. This beautiful, intelligent woman was his for the next two months.

Leaning over, he pulled the light blanket and sheet up over her before he turned off the bedside lamp. Removing all of his clothes, he slipped in bed beside her. She moaned again and moved closer to his heat, her breast pressed to his chest. He gritted his teeth against the torture and held his breath until she stopped moving. He heard her breathing again and after a while, joined her in sleep.

X

Olivia woke up confused. Her eyelids fluttered. Stretching her bare arms above her head, she glanced up at the mosquito netting above the bed. Turning her head, she stared into a pair of ocean blue eyes staring back at her. Pulling up the sheet, she covered her breasts, suddenly feeling exposed. Her gaze swept from his face to his smooth muscled chest. She smiled shyly. Now she remembered. She'd fallen asleep soon after they'd driven away from the airport.

Fitz smiled that slow crooked smile she'd come to love. "Good morning and Happy Birthday, Livvie. Welcome to Antigua."

Sitting up she looked down at him. "Good morning and thank you." He turned over on his stomach resting his head on his folded arms. She ran her hand over his jaw, feeling his stubble.

He returned the gesture and reached up to touch her cheek. "I know you're probably starving. I can go downstairs and start breakfast or we can take a swim before breakfast and wait for Chef." he said.

Olivia swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'd like option two. But I have to wash my face and brush my teeth first. What time is it?"

He reached out and picked up his watch from the night table. "Five-thirty."

"Wow, I was really tired," she said as she walked toward her luggage.

Fitz had placed the smaller of her two suitcases on the bench at the foot of the bed. She unzipped it and removed her toiletry bag. He was now sitting up in bed with his hands behind his head, smiling and enjoying the view of her unbound breasts. "You're not shy are you?"

Olivia smiled back at him, loving the way he was enjoying her semi-nudity. "With you, no," she then turned and headed to the bathroom.

They bypassed the pool and walked down a slate path through a small group of palm trees that acted as a barrier between the beach and the vegetation around the house, and across the pristine white sand, into the warm water of the sea. They rode the waves and splashed like little children as the sun rose over the island signaling the dawn of a new day.

Olivia floated over to Fitz and held onto his neck. "I'm turning into a raisin," she whispered.

He nibbled her neck. "I love raisins."

She giggled, but all play stopped when he untied her bikini top and took one of her breasts into his mouth. She gasped and buried her face against his shoulder. "I think we'd better go back inside," he mumbled.

"Please," Olivia pleaded.

They made it back inside and were both naked by the time they made it the bedroom. He walked with her wrapped around him to the bathroom to get one of the boxes of condoms he'd brought with him and then carried her back into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed before crawling between her spread legs. He placed a kiss on each one of her thighs, tasting the salt from the ocean, before leaning down and taking her clit into his mouth. Olivia's body was on fire and the sight of his head buried between her thighs was an even bigger turn on.

He feasted and she was satisfied.

She felt her climax building and arched her back and raised her hips to meet his mouth as he sucked deeply on her clit. "Fitz. Fitz. Fitz." She cried out his name. "I want you inside me."

He looked up.

She raised her head to meet his intense stare. "Now," she begged.

He kissed his way back up her body before reaching over and grabbing a condom. He tore open the package and rolled it slowly over his engorged sex. She spread her legs and arms wide to accept his body atop hers. She embraced him, one hand stroking his back. Her legs rested on the back of his thighs.

Fitz stared down at her, his blue eyes darker. He lowered his head and kissed her and guided the tip of his dick to her core. He deepened the kiss just as he entered her.

They both gasped and moaned.

"Give me all of it, Fitz," she said.

He shook his head. "It's been seven days Livvie, I'll go slow." He gave her another inch. And then another. And then another. And then one more.

"Wait, wait, wait," she pleaded.

He stopped and allowed her to adjust to him inside her.

As Fitz looked down in her face, her eyes were glazed over. Her mouth ajar. He started slowly, sliding in and out of her body and then sped up his strokes. "Fitz, I'm coming," she gasped.

"Olivia," he moaned, burying face against her neck and placing a kiss under her ear.

Their bodies were slick with sweat and their grunts moans filled the air as they tried to prolong the inevitable. Then without warning, Olivia screamed his name, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he wasn't far behind her.

For a long moment they lay together, breathing heavily. Shivering. Spent. Exhausted. He gathered her in his arms and rolled over onto his back, bringing her to lie on his chest. He pressed a kiss to her brow and moved several loose curls away from her forehead.

"Let's not wait another seven days," he whispered.

She smiled but didn't respond or open her eyes. Not long after, she was quietly snoring in her sleep. Moments later, he joined her.

X

Olivia was awakened by the ringing of her phone.

She reached out blindly to grab it from the night table. "Hello," she answered groggily.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday darling daughter, happy birthday to you!" her parent's chipper voices sang, her father slightly off key.

"Hi, Dad, Mom. Thank you."

"We wanted to catch you before you started your day," her mother said. Are you doing anything special?"

"I'm not sure," she said as moved off of Fitz and sat up on the side of the bed. Her parents didn't know that she was in another country with Fitz and she certainly wasn't going to tell them.

"Libby, it's your thirtieth birthday. You _have_ to do something," her mother stated.

I've already _done_ Fitz this morning, she mused.

Her mother continued. "I told your father that we should've planned a trip to L.A. to celebrate our baby's thirtieth birthday."

"Mom, it's really okay. I have a lot of work to keep me busy."

"Well baby girl, you should at least have a special dinner," Eli said.

"I may take myself out to dinner or something. How are you guys?" she changed the subject.

"We're fine, missing you."

"Me too."

"Baby girl, I'm on my way to the bench. Your mother conferenced me in so we could wish you a happy birthday together. You'll get your gifts and maybe a party when you come home."

"Daddy, no. I asked you guys not to get me a gift. I don't need a single thing."

"Well be that as it may, you only turn thirty once and we want you to remember it. So let us do this, okay?"

There was a long pause before she spoke. "Okay. Thanks. I love you guys."

"Love you too," they chorused.

Olivia ended the call and lay back against Fitz's chest before closing her eyes again.

X

When they finally made it out of bed, after calls from Olivia's sister, aunt, cousins, Poppa Lewis and her Pope grandparents, to wish her a happy birthday, the sun was already shining brilliantly in the sky. They showered (separately), dressed and made their way down to the kitchen. The chef, who worked on call for the Grant family when the house was occupied, had prepared a delicious buffet style breakfast that consisted of most of Olivia's favorites.

Once they finished eating, Fitz gave her a tour of the five bedroom villa, which included a spa, indoor gym, media room and Olympic sized pool, with its large umbrellas and loungers. They walked barefoot, hand in hand, across the highly polished mahogany floors, towards spaces decorated in shades of white, crème and island pastels. The open floor plan offered a view of the blue sea from almost anywhere in the house. The spaces flowed effortlessly from one room to the next; from the kitchen and dining area, to the living room, great room and upstairs to the bedrooms and outside to the veranda and pool. Outside, the yard was shaded by several trees almost all the down way to the private beach.

The tour ended in the master bedroom with its king-sized bed with mosquito netting and a full sitting area with a bar and an intimate second-story veranda with its unobstructed view of the beach and the ocean.

"If there's anything else you need or want, just let me know," he said coming up behind her. He lifted her hair and kissed the back of her neck.

"It's all incredible, Fitz," she turned into his arms and returned his smile.

"Well, whatever you want is yours," he said. "This weekend is about you, birthday girl."

"Is it?" she said as she went up on her toes to kiss his lips.

"Anything."

"What are we going to do with all this space?" she murmured as her small hands reached for the button on his shorts.

"Test them all out of course, sweet baby."

She grinned up at him.

"But not now," he said removing her hands and ignoring the stunned look on her face.

"What?" he asked. "You were the one who said you didn't intend to spend your time here in Antigua, in bed. So get your shoes, or not, hat and sunscreen and meet me downstairs," he said as he ran away laughing and dodging the pillow she threw at him.

X

They spent the next few hours speed boating around the reefs, stopping for an hour to enjoy the lunch prepared by the chef, and laid out for a while on an empty beach. Fitz was currently enjoying the sight of Olivia in a tiny red bikini and the large straw hat that covered her head and face. They'd taken several pictures but he wanted this one, one of her relaxing, stress free. He'd slowed the boat down to cruising speed and she was currently laying face down and topless on the bench seat of the boat. Her complexion was now a perfect, sun kissed, dark honey brown from being in the sun.

"Are you falling asleep on me, Livvie?"

"I don't think so," she replied lazily.

Those were the only words spoken as they rode back to the boat launch. Olivia had tied her top back on and put on her cover up, much to Fitz's dismay, when they docked. They gathered their belongings, exited the boat and made their way back to house. The fresh smell of lemon met them when they walked through the back door: the housekeeper had come and gone.

After carrying their things to the bedroom, Fitz suggested a shower before her surprise. She looked at him skeptically but decided to roll with it. They showered together, unable to keep their hands off one another but with no time to take it further. Fitz left her in the shower and ten minutes later she descended the stairs wearing a fluffy white robe.

Olivia's curiosity was peaked when she was greeted by Fitz and two women in the living room.

"Hello," the tall redhead said.

"Dani, Felecia, this is Ms. Pope, the birthday girl," he said, making a quick introduction.

"Happy Birthday," they said in unison, eliciting laughter from everyone in the room.

Olivia smiled her hello and thanks before glancing at Fitz, who just chuckled softly.

"Are you ready for us?" he asked, still not giving her a clue about what he was up to.

Dani nodded. "Yes, sir. If you two are ready, so are we."

"Ready for what?" Olivia asked with a confused expression.

Fitz laughed. "It's a surprise, Livvie."

She cut her eyes at him.

He sobered. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

She answered without hesitation. "Of course."

"Good, then follow me."

He slipped his arm around her waist and guided her toward the great room. Two massage tables draped in white sheets sat in front of the glass wall, with a clear view of the ocean. Candles were strategically placed around the room and soft music was playing over the home's sound system.

"I know you like massages, so I thought a couples massage might be nice. And after the last seven days, I was hoping that we might enjoy an hour of pure relaxation together."

Olivia appreciated his thoughtfulness. "Well, Mr. Grant," she said softly, "how can I say no to that?"

Minutes later they both lay on the massage tables. Their heads were currently turned towards each other as they had their muscles kneaded, along with hand, foot and scalp massages. As they looked into each other's eyes, it took everything in them not to throw their coverings aside and release their building sexual tension. Olivia turned away first.

She reveled in the time she was spending with Fitz. They'd created a world where they were lost in one another. So much so that lately she barely took time to call her sister or her parents. She knew that it would eventually come to end, her choice, so she wanted to enjoy it all while she could. But, she still wasn't looking forward to the day they would say goodbye and go their separate ways.

"Wow, you became really tense suddenly," Felecia said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Olivia felt Fitz's eyes on her as she tried to relax again. She turned to look at him and as if reading her thoughts, he reached out his hand to her. Olivia did the same, sliding her hand into his. When he squeezed it, she felt like he was telling her that he knew exactly how she was feeling. And that made her feel even closer to him.

The hour sped by and before either of them knew it, their massage was over. Fitz sat upright on his table. "Ladies thank you both very much. We both greatly appreciate your services.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Grant," Dani said.

Felecia assisted Olivia with putting on her robe before she stood from the table, as Fitz wrapped a large towel around his waist. Olivia didn't miss the look between the women. She was sure that neither would have minded seeing even a hint of what was underneath that towel. To see what he was working with. She looked at them both with a sly smile that said, _and_ _it's all mine._

Fitz turned to Olivia. "Excuse me for me a moment while I show the ladies out," he said as they finished packing up their equipment. He pulled on his robe before following them to the front door.

Olivia blew out all of the candles before she walked upstairs to their bedroom and out onto the veranda. She lay across a chaise lounge and waited for Fitz to return.

"Oh there you are," he said as he walked out with a bottle of chilled champagne, flutes and a small charcuterie board filled with tomatoes, olives, cheeses, grapes and slices of prosciutto. He sat the items on the small table next to the chaise lounge before moving Olivia forward so he could sit behind her. She lay back in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He reached over and filled the two flutes, handing one to her. They touched glasses before taking a sip.

"So are you enjoying your birthday so far?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss her hair.

She smiled and tilted her head to look up at him. "I'm loving it. It's been perfect."

"Good. You deserve it."

"Thank you."

For a while they sat in silence watching the sun set over the ocean as they fed one another from the plate. He had never been with a woman like this before, where words weren't needed. It was nice.

"Thank you for today, Fitz," she said softly.

"The day isn't over yet, Livvie, we have dinner reservations at seven-thirty."

She sat up and turned to look at him. "Seriously? Now you tell me?"

He chuckled at the incredulous look on her face. "It's only five-thirty, Livvie, you have time."

She stood and he followed. Before she could turn to walk away, he placed his hand on the back of head and gently pulled her closer. He kissed her softly as his hand snaked underneath her robe and squeezed her breast. She moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around him. They eventually pulled away, desperate for air.

"I'm going to go find something to wear to dinner, mister."

As she turned to walk away again, he squeezed her butt cheek prompting her to squeal and laugh. "You do that." He watched her as she walked towards the closet before he picked up the board and left the balcony, heading to the kitchen. They could finish the champagne while they got dressed.

X

They dined at a five star restaurant, The Cove, located in St. Johns on a cliff top overlooking the Caribbean Sea. She wore a form fitting, off the shoulder dress that landed just above her knees. The dress was a vibrant red, a color she didn't wear often. But from the looks that Fitz and a few other men in the restaurant were giving her, including the valet who stared at her bare legs a little too long and earned a stony glare from Fitz, she needed to start adding the color to her wardrobe.

Their four course meal included Gazpacho soup, Tandoori chicken and seared beef salad with chili appetizers, and seared swordfish for Fitz and Beef Rendang for Olivia. And for dessert, the staff rolled out a six inch buttermilk chocolate layer cake, lit with sparkling candles, to their table. The entire restaurant sang Happy Birthday, which embarrassed and also amused her. The waiter even offered to take a few pictures. She closed her eyes and made a wish before opening them to blow out the candles. It was then that she noticed a blue box tied with a white ribbon sitting on the table. She looked at the box and back at Fitz twice, before finally speaking.

"Fitz, you didn't have to get me anything. This weekend is more than enough."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to. Now open it."

It was too big to be a ring…at least she hoped so. Lifting the box, she untied the ribbon and removed the lid. Inside was another box which she removed and slowly opened. She gasped. It was a diamond heart pendant, set in platinum. He'd spent a lot of money on the necklace.

"Oh no, Fitz," she said, shaking her head, "it's too much. I can't accept this."

"Livvie, it's a birthday gift. No strings attached," he said, interrupting her.

"I'm sorry…I…I can't accept it," she said again. "It wouldn't be right. I mean I'm just coming to terms with the earrings. I know they came from your heart, but this…"

"You don't think this came from my heart, too?"

"Of course I do, but…"

"Let's not argue. It's a gift; a gift of my heart, for the woman who holds all of it in her hands."

Speechless, she stared at him and her eyes filled with tears. Fitz reached across the table and slid the box toward him before removing the necklace. He stood and walked around the table. It took several attempts, but he finally fastened the clasp. The recessed lighting reflected off the diamonds that glowed against her tanned, honey brown skin. He walked back to the other side of the table and took his seat.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much for the gift. I'll treasure it forever."

He winked at her. "Not as beautiful as you, Livvie. And you're welcome"

Fitz ordered a bottle of champagne so they could toast her thirtieth rotation in life. By the time the waiter returned with the check and the boxed cake, Olivia was exhausted and slightly inebriated. And sexually aroused.

X

Olivia danced through the front door of the house backward, beckoning to Fitz with her finger. "You owe me a dance, Mr. Grant."

Fitz closed the door, dropped her shoes on the floor and set the bag with the cake on a side table before taking her in his arms and swinging out with her across the living room, humming.

"You hum nicely, baby, but how about putting on some music?" she suggested.

He looked down into her face. "What's your pleasure, sweet baby?" She shrugged as Fitz spun her around and around until she begged him to stop. Removing his jacket, he walked over to the elaborate sound system and found the remote. Seconds later, the house was filled with the sounds of Marvin Gaye. Pulling Olivia to his body, he started to move to the beat as she followed his lead. He leaned down and sang along with Marvin, in her ear:

_I want you, the right way__  
__I want you__  
__But I want you to want me too__  
__Want you to want me, baby__  
__Just like I want you._

Closing her eyes, she moved with him as he danced her through the living room and up the stairs toward their bedroom. She felt lightheaded from the glasses of champagne and wine, but she was still in control. Her arms went around his neck and she held on to him for dear life.

They stood next to the bed as Fitz leaned in and kissed a trail down her neck as his hands found the zipper on her dress. He unzipped it and pushed it down to her waist. She wore a bronze strapless bra with front clasp covering her perfect breasts. She unsnapped the bra and it fell to the floor. Next she pushed her dress down and off and stood before him in a bronze thong.

She looked at Fitz as she unbuttoned his shirt and helped him out of it. The shirt joined her dress and bra on the floor. He lowered his head licked first one nipple and then the other causing Olivia to moaned and arch her back.

They made quick work of removing the rest of his clothes until he was completely naked. She reached out and took him into her hand. She ran her hands up and down his dick, squeezing and rubbing her thumb over his tip. He closed his eyes and hissed as she continued to massage him. He didn't realize she'd gotten on her knees until her hand was replaced by her warm and wet mouth. She tongued his tip and then his length.

His eyes sprang open. "N-o-o-o, Livvie. It's your birthday. I should be the one pleasuring you." She ignored his pleas and took more of him into her mouth. Fitz tried escaping her greedy mouth, but she just moved with him. He begged for her to let him go but she was relentless.

"Oh shi…Livvie," he gasped, his knees almost buckling. Opening her throat, she took in more inches.

"Wait, Livvie, I don't want to come like this." He pushed on her forehead to keep her from taking him into her mouth again. He stepped back and bent to lift her and place her on the bed. He quickly removed her thong and flung it over his shoulder. She spread her legs to wrap around him, opening herself up to him. Moving between her legs, Fitz slipped his hands under her hips and guided his engorged dick into her throbbing core.

Olivia was unmindful that Fitz hadn't reached for one of the small packets on the bedside table, as she gave in to the sensations she was feeling brought on by his thrusting hips. Each stroke was harder and deeper than the one before.

Fitz was lost in his own world of sexual euphoria. Each time he made love to Olivia he was blessed with her unselfishness, where she held nothing back from him. She didn't think he knew, but he did. She never faked her responses to him and his lovemaking, and he gave her something he'd never given another woman, all of himself.

He leaned down to kiss her, searching for her tongue. He darted his tongue in and out of her mouth, each time matched the pounding of hips. It left Olivia moaning and gasping for air. She whispered his name over and over again.

"Fitz. Oh Fitz," she murmured. "Oh my…"

"Look at me, baby," he whispered. "Take all of me," he repeated over and over, as her body stretched to accommodate his enormous size. "Take it. That's it, Livvie. That's it." He brought her legs up to his shoulders and she took more of him, every inch of his length and width until she felt him touch her womb.

She screamed his name and began to tremble in his arms, which meant her orgasm was near, and so was his. She lowered her legs and wrapped them around his waist tightly. She clung to him as his strokes increased with a sense of urgency. She let out a silent scream in the air all the while keeping her eyes focused on his. Tightening her arms around his neck, her muscles clenched his dick as she shook against him.

Fitz's own moans deepened as he felt the room spin and he exploded, leaving his seed buried deep within her body, before joining her in the abyss. He buried his head in her neck and held on. Minutes later he kissed her, before rolling off of her and bringing her to his chest. "Happy birthday, Livvie," he whispered before falling asleep.

It was January 31, Olivia's thirtieth birthday. A day she would always remember, a day in which her life would change forever.

X

_Saturday_

"What do you want to do today?" Fitz asked in a drowsy voice.

After two more rounds of toe curling sex last night and early this morning, all Olivia wanted to do was snuggle with Fitz in bed. She pressed a kiss to his smooth chest.

"I don't know, what do _you_ want to do?" she purred.

"Don't ask," he mumbled, pinching her bare backside.

"Ouch!" She slapped his arm. "Now I know the real reason why you want me."

"If you say for your body," he said, "you'd be damned right." He stroked her breasts to emphasize his point.

"How very chauvinistic," she whispered.

"That's me," he chuckled, still stoking her breasts.

"If I really thought that," Olivia said, "we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Mmm. I don't know about that, sweet baby," he said as he pulled her on top of his body. "I think I'd just have to convince you that I was the best thing that happened to you."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Right." She reached for a condom and opened it. She knelt between his legs, cupping his sac in her hand, pressing kisses to it while she rolled the condom on. He groaned. She loved that. She loved it when he made any sound that showed his pleasure. Making him feel good, made her feel great. It was definitely something she'd been missing in her last relationship.

She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, and he grinned up at her. He grasped his manhood and lined it up with her wet core and helped her ease down on him very slowly. Her eyes closed as she waited for her body to adjust to his sheer size. She started to move at a slow pace. He reached up and gripped her hips, assisting her as she rose and sank down on him, establishing a rhythm.

Olivia bent her head and flicked her tongue across his nipple as she rode him faster. That did it. Fitz growled as he picked up speed. Olivia reached up and held on to the headboard to brace herself against his hard thrusts.

"Damn it," he hissed, before flipping her over on the bed. He entered her again and pumped into her, harder, deeper faster. He leaned down to kiss her deeply as his hips worked their magic. She kissed him back as her hips rose to meet his. She clenched herself around his dick as she felt her climax starting to build.

Fitz tried to keep from losing control as he moved in and out of her, making her even slicker. She couldn't hold off any longer and her orgasm gripped her. She cried out his name, wrapping her legs around him and digging her fingers into his hard back. He followed soon after her, pushing into her one last time before he came.

He collapsed on top of her, his breathing heavy but his body completely relaxed. She leaned up and kissed his chin, stroking his back and shoulders, not wanting this closeness to end.

He rolled over to his side, taking her with him. "I know I've said this before baby, but I think you're amazing."

She laughed softly. "You should."

They lay together for a while, saying nothing, his fingers playing in her damp curls.

"Now isn't this more fun than sightseeing and the beach? I told you that you weren't going to need all of those clothes you bought."

"Mmm, well you are _quite_ persuasive, Fitzgerald Grant," she replied sleepily. And he was. She and Fitz had had a lot of sex in the last twenty-four hours. Great sex. That reckless, without abandon, sex. So much sex that come Monday she'd planned to call her gynecologist in DC and ask for a referral for a doctor in L.A. so she could be fitted for another IUD.

He grinned at her. "One of my many talents."

"And we both know your list of talents is very long and varied."

They both laughed at the double entendre.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?" she asked looking at him.

"I asked you what you wanted to do today."

"Oh." She laid her head back on his chest. "I don't know. But what I _do_ know is if we don't get up now, we'll be in this bed all day."

"Would that be a bad thing?" he asked.

She sat up and kissed his cheek before answering, "Yes, it would be." She wasn't going to tell him that if they stayed in bed she wasn't sure if she'd be able to walk considering the number of times they'd had sex. She was _sore_ all over, inside and out. But it was a good kind of sore. It wasn't painful, really. She was just aware _of_her body like she'd never been aware of it before. Her nipples were a little swollen and _Miss Olivia_ felt tender and _a_ little raw. She felt like a woman who'd had good hard sex several times in the last twenty-four hours and the best part was, she was and she had.

"Okay, Livvie." Fitz sat and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Standing, he scooped her up into his arms, smiling when she laid her head on his shoulder. "Let's shower and then we'll have breakfast and map out our day."

X

After Olivia insisted on leaving the diamond pendant in the safe, conveniently located in the floor of the master bedroom, the couple left to spend the day touring the island, experiencing mangrove swamps, exotic birds and finally coral reef snorkeling. Because Fitz was familiar with the island, they were able to avoid most of tourist traps and enjoy areas off the beaten track. They had lunch at an outdoor café before walking in and out and browsing around the local shops, taking pictures. They spent quite a bit of time in a tea house. The different varieties at the shop exposed her to flavors she'd never tried before. She bought a few ounces of different teas to take home.

The sun had set by the time the couple returned to the villa and they were both exhausted. Fitz ran a bath for them in the double-slipper tub, pouring in a generous amount lavender vanilla bubble bath. Olivia looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise.

Fitz chuckled. "I thought we could try it again."

"Okay, mister," she said skeptically.

He stepped into the tub and held her hands as she followed him, both sinking into the hot, flagrant bubbles. "Damn, this feels good."

She sat in his arms and let out a contented sigh.

"Yes. This was a good idea," she said

He lay against the high end of the tub with Olivia on his chest. She wiggled against him. He tried not to groan.

"I love when you wear your hair like this," he said idly. She'd piled her curls on top of head. "It's always so pretty, and you never care if it gets wet."

She purred as his fingers massaged her scalp. "That's one of the reasons I wear the curls. I swim so much, it's impractical to keep it straight."  
"When did you learn how to swim?"

"I was probably three. My dad was a collegiate swimmer and insisted that Cis and I learn. Apparently, I'm part fish because I really took to it."

"I was two, according to my dad. I was that skinny, geeky kid who was always slightly damp with goggles around his neck, smelling like chlorine because I never stayed away from the water. Like you, the Vineyard played a huge role in my love for the water."

Olivia laughed at the idea of Fitz being skinny and geeky. She just couldn't imagine it.

He picked up her hand and threaded his fingers between hers. "You have the most amazing skin, Livvie. It's why I can't keep my hands off you."

He bent to kiss her neck. "Mmm." She tipped her head to the side, allowing him better access. She turned her head enough so he could kiss her lips. They shared a long, lazy kiss before she turned back around and settled against him again. She made a sweet little humming sound as he rubbed his thumbs across her nipples.

She sucked in a breath when she felt his fingers move between her thighs and slide inside her. He started to stroke her pearl over and over again. She gripped the sides of the tub to steady herself.

"Yessss, Fitz! Make me cu…" She cried out as her body jerked and fell back against him. He'd quickly brought her to climax and when she finally recovered, she turned to see a look of satisfaction on his face. He had the right to be smug. His hands and other parts of his body were lethal. Well she might not be as experienced as he was when it came to sex, but there were a few things she did know.

Reaching down, she wrapped her hand around his sex and gently began to knead it

Fitz inhaled sharply. "Damn," he growled through clenched teeth. She pumped up and down. Slow then fast. Her grip tightened and that pushed him over the brink. When her thumb moved back and forth over the head of his dick, he exploded. When his breathing returned to normal and he opened his eyes, she wore the same smug smile that he had earlier. Her hand had made its point.

Once they'd both gained enough strength to move, they got out of the tub and moved into the bedroom to dress.

Watching Olivia, he knew something had been missing from his life for a long time and now he knew what. Well, more like _who_. Olivia Pope was that missing something. How did he know? Because he'd never felt so whole in his entire life. And if he were being truly honest with himself he would acknowledge that he had fallen in love with her.

Still, somewhere in the back of his mind a tiny amount of doubt remained. He needed to know whether or not she was truly over her ex. But he knew that a relationship required taking chances and he was willing to take one with Olivia. Fitz admired everything about this strong, vibrant and gentle woman as his eyes followed her around the room. He watched as she dressed in a green crochet bikini and tied on a sarong dyed in bright colors.

He'd always heard when you found "the one," you'd know.

He knew.

"What?" Olivia asked, smiling across the room at him.

He shook his head. "Nothing, beautiful. Nothing at all."

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "There's something. You just don't want to tell me. But you will." She gave him a knowing smile. "I'm going to finish my hair." She turned and sauntered towards the bathroom.

He watched her walk away before responding. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay, babe."

Fitz turned and walked out of the bedroom.

X

Fitz and Olivia had dinner on the second floor veranda of their bedroom and then went for a long walk on the beach.

The night was beautiful. The midnight-blue sky was sprinkled with stars and warm air blew off the ocean. They walked hand in hand.

"How often do you come here?" Olivia asked.

"Hmm, not often. Though it is a great place to relax and unwind."

"I agree," she said, as she gave him a dazzling smile.

She didn't know why but she wanted to ask him if he had ever brought other women but decided against it. She was here with him and that was all that mattered.

"You're the first woman that I've brought here." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Was he reading my mind? She thought.

"Why me?"

He slowed. "Honestly?"

"Always."

"I wanted to celebrate your birthday with you, alone, and Antigua was the first place I thought of. I wanted you to experience it with me."

She glanced up at him. Thoughtful, passionate, generous and protective. That was Fitz. He was making it harder for her to walk away from him, from this, when her project was finished.

"Have I thanked you yet? Our time here in Antigua has been absolutely amazing," she said as she squeezed his hand.

"Many times, but you don't have to keep thanking me, Livvie. I really haven't done anything."  
Olivia shook her head. "But you have and I think that couples sometimes forget to acknowledge each other and show their appreciation for what each does. I don't want that to happen to us."

Fitz smiled, looking down at her. "And are we a couple?"

Olivia's step faltered and she stopped walking. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the look he was giving her. He stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well ye…yes," she stuttered. "We're a couple until my project in LA is complete." She attempted to make light of what they shared. The truth was, she felt like the other half of a couple but when he'd asked, she wasn't ready to just say yes.

He knew, but he didn't press her. Instead, he suggested they go and sit on the blanket he'd brought and laid out on the beach.

Fitz and Olivia sat on the beach, Olivia between Fitz's legs, her back against his chest. Neither could remember the last time they'd been so at ease, completely relaxed and content.

Olivia sighed. "This is nice," she said softly, her voice a low whisper. Here in Antigua, in their bubble, things were perfect. She said a silent prayer that nothing would happen to burst their bubble.

Fitz didn't respond. He kissed the back of her neck and then closed his eyes, taking everything in. It was nice. So nice that there was no one, and nothing, on either of their minds but each other. Fitz kissed her once again.

Olivia moved closer to him, wishing that life could always be this pleasant. Fitz hugged her before rolling her down on the blanket, onto her back.

She moaned. "Again?"

Fitz moved the crotch of her bikini bottom aside and slid a finger inside her. "Don't pretend you're surprised." He covered her body with his and kissed her. When he drew back to look down at her, she had the happiest smile on her face that he'd ever seen.

Reaching behind her, he untied the string that held up her bikini top and removed from her body. He kissed each breast. She had beautiful breasts, Fitz thought. He looked up at Olivia but her eyes were closed and she was breathing hard. He took a nipple into mouth and started suckling. Olivia groaned with pleasure. When he switched and began suckling on the other breast, Olivia was completely gone.

Fitz began kissing down her body, running his hand along her torso. He stopped at her waist and untied the knot in her sarong, before moving it aside pulling down her bottoms. She lifted her hips as he pulled them off, dropping them on the blanket next to them.

He paused and took her in. "I can't get over how beautiful you are."

He kissed her flat belly before moving his hand further down her body and sliding his finger inside her again to make sure she was ready. In and out.

"Oh, Fitz…" Olivia bit down on her bottom lip, knowing that she wouldn't last long if he continued to stroke her. She sat up, using her small hands to unbutton his shorts while Fitz kissed her. He stopped kissing her long enough to stand up, slide his shorts and briefs down and off. Pulling a condom from his pocket, he opened the packet quickly and rolled it on.

Grabbing his hands, Olivia pulled him back down to her. She closed her eyes at the skin to skin contact as he lay between her legs. She started to grind her hips with his, the two moving in perfect sync. Olivia kissed his neck as he ran his hand through her curly hair. Reaching between them, he grasped his cock and slowly entered her. She cried out and gripped the blanket as he filled her completely.

She looked up at him. "I want you nice and slow."

He braced himself, holding himself back, allowing her time to adjust to his girth. "Your wish is my command." He starting to move, thrusting, gently at first, with slow, measured strokes.

"More," she said, and wrapped her legs around his, pulling him closer.

He groaned and pumped faster, his climax building. Olivia lost all coherent thought, her body convulsing in waves of pleasure. She arched her back against him, yelling his name into the night.

"Fitz! Oh, Fitz," she yelled, her body shuddering around his as He spilled himself deep inside her.

As they climaxed together, Fitz held on to her. Olivia hugged him tightly to her. Her chest moved up and down against his as they both tried to catch their breaths. She inhaled deeply and snuggled closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. They'd had a lot of these moments, usually after sex when there were no words to say. He would just hold her.

"Have you ever gone skinny-dipping?" They were lying on the blanket, spooning, looking out at the sea.

She looked at him over her shoulder before shaking her head. "No."

"Let's do it."

"Let's do what?"

"Let's go skinny-dipping."

Fitz stood. "It'll be fun," he said, holding his hand out for her to take.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going out there in the dark."

Fitz started to back away from her. "Suit yourself. But I'm going in. If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

He smirked, turned and walked toward the crashing waves.

Fitz wasn't surprised when he heard a soft splash. Olivia had joined him. She gasped when he lifted her and moved farther into the waves.

She tightened her arms around his neck. "Drop me and you're dead, Fitzgerald Grant." But she knew he wouldn't.

"I'm not going to drop you, baby," he said, as he lowered her into the warm, salty waves. They sank under the water, kissing, before breaking the surface again, in desperate need of air. For the next few minutes they played a game of chase with Olivia ducking and diving away from him whenever Fitz got close. Smiling, she pulled away from him again and plunged back into the water. As her arms cut through the water she realized that not only was she naked, but she was genuinely smiling and happy. Never in her staid, perfectly planned life had she been so uninhibited and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Diving beneath the water, he caught one of her legs. Shaking him loose, she swam away again. They frolicked and swam until their limbs were tired and their eyes stung from the salt water. She swam toward the shore where he caught her and picked her up. Olivia kicked and squealed before wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Reluctantly, they left the water. They stopped to pick up their clothes and the blanket from where they'd left them before walking, naked and covered in sand, toward the house.

They used the outdoor shower to wash away the sand. He shampooed and conditioned Olivia's hair and she washed his back. They dried each other off before wrapping themselves in thick towels and going inside. He lifted her and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. They both walked into the bathroom to complete their nighttime ablution. When they finished, he threw her over his shoulder, laughing and kicking, and carried her into the bedroom where he deposited her on the bed. She rose to her knees and reached for her body cream. "You don't need this, but I do," she informed him.

"Why wouldn't I need it? White people get ashy too, Livvie. I use a thick moisturizer daily." She was still giggling when they finished rubbing the lightly scented cream into each other's skin. Fitz placed the tube on the night table before climbing into bed next to Olivia and turning off the lamp. She looped her bare leg over his before kissing his cheek and settling into his side. He lay still, listening for the change in her breathing that indicated that she had fallen asleep. He held her tighter before whispering "I love you, Livvie."

Fitz knew Olivia couldn't hear him, yet he felt compelled to say what was on his heart. He did love her. In fact, he loved everything about her.

His breathing deepened, and after a while he joined Olivia and fell into a deep, comforting sleep.

X

Fitz woke to Olivia sprawled across his chest. He kissed her hair and hugged her a little tighter. It wasn't quite six and he knew the sun would be rising soon. He wanted to watch it rise from the beach. Slowly he removed Olivia from his chest and stood. Stretching he walked over to the closet and quietly dressed in shorts and a t-shirt before walked into the bathroom to complete his morning ablution.

When he walked out of the bathroom, Olivia was beginning to steer. He stood and waited to see if she would open her eyes and when she did, he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Fitz?"

"Yes, Livvie?"

"Where are you going?"

He glanced at his watch. "It's five-forty and I wanted to watch the sunrise on the beach."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you."

She sat up and stretched. "I want to join you, give me five minutes," she said around a yawn.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Okay. I'll wait for you downstairs."

Fitz heard Olivia before her bare feet touched the last step. He glanced up to see her and tried not to stare but it was useless. The woman did wonders for his t-shirts. He was of the opinion that her body was perfect, and his blood raced as she walked towards him. The shirt was shorter than the rest and it showed more of her gorgeous legs and clung to her breasts and hips. And he could tell she wasn't wearing any underwear.

When she finally made it across the living room and stood in front of him, he groaned inwardly at the sight of her nipples peeking through the material of the shirt. He wanted to tell her to forget the sunrise and take her back upstairs to bed.

"I'm ready," Olivia said as she stood on her toes and kissed him, deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She felt his body's reaction to her. She broke the kiss and looked up into his face. "And so are you." She gave him a look to let him know that she knew what he was thinking. "But we're going to watch the sunrise, so let's go, mister."

He laughed before turning and walking toward the kitchen counter where two mugs, both with steam rising from them, waited. He handed her the mug of steeping tea and grabbed his coffee. Together they walked out of the back door onto the veranda, where Fitz grabbed the blanket they'd used the night before, and led her down the tree lined path to the beach.

By the time Fitz spread the blanket over the sand and they took a seat, the sky was just turning from pink to orange. Olivia sat on his lap and leaned back against his chest as they both watched the small circle of yellow form above the gently rolling waves. They sat silently, sipping their beverages and watching as the yellow continued to rise and form a half circle that slowly grew into a majestic ball with a center so bright it looked white. Inch by inch, a new day made its presence known. Olivia's breath caught at the magnificence of the dawning. She was captivated.

This happened every morning, but it was still a miracle in itself. The sun soon rose completely above the ground, shining in all directions. Then slowly, in all directions, the sky turned a crystal blue. Fitz had seen many sunrises, but this one seemed to be the most beautiful one ever. Maybe it was because of the woman he was sharing it with. He wrapped her in his arms and held her tighter against him.

"I've never seen a sunrise like this," she said in a far away voice. It was a feeling like none that she'd experienced before, almost spiritual.

"It's quite amazing," Fitz said. "Makes you realize how insignificant we are in the grand scheme of things."

Hearing her sigh, Fitz looked at her. The full smile on her lips meant everything.

"That was beautiful. Simply beautiful." She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them and turned to look at him. "Thank you," she whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Anytime."

She wanted to hold on to this moment, even though she knew it was only temporary. She snuggled closer to Fitz.

They sat looking out at the spectacular view until the sun was high in the sky. When they'd both finished their drinks, they stood. Olivia held Fitz's empty mug as he shook the sand from the blanket and folded it. Taking her hand, they walked back up the path toward the house. As he walked over to drop the blanket in a basket so the housekeeper could wash it, Olivia walked over to the pool, removed Fitz's shirt and dove in smoothly.

Fitz removed two towels from the cabinet near the outdoor shower and went to take a seat to watch her as she swam laps. He knew the water stimulated her and gave her a chance to think.

Olivia swam a half-length under the surface, then came up for air. She continued executing smooth strokes barely causing a ripple in the water. She hit the far end of the pool, turned and swam back. Then again, and again. After pushing herself hard until her limbs burned, she rolled onto her back, floating, totally relaxed, in the center of the pool.

Four laps later and physically spent, Olivia finally came up for air and swam to the pool's edge, where Fitz waited. She rested her arms on the edge and took in several breaths.

He rose from the chair and came to stoop down in front of her. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said as she pushed the loose strands of hair away from her eyes. She smiled up at him before swimming over to ladder and climbing out of the pool. He offered her his hand and assisted her before handing her one of the towels. She used it to dry the water from her body before wrapping it around herself. She used the second towel to dry her hair.

Olivia knew that Fitz noticed the difference in her demeanor and going full throttle in the pool didn't help, but she was trying to work through his saying "I love you," when he thought she was asleep. He loved her, but she was afraid to tell him how much she'd come to love him_._ She felt like crying. Falling in love should've filled her with joy, not fear and regret. And she regretted the terms she'd set for this relationship.

She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts before turning to him.

He took her hand in his. "Are you ready for breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes, but I want to shower and wash the chlorine from my hair first."

He grinned as they walked through the door.

She poked him in his chest. "Alone, mister." She turned and walked towards the stairs. He watched her for a few seconds before walking toward the kitchen.

Olivia was standing under the spray of the shower when the door opened and Fitz walked in, a condom covering erect sex.

"Fitz! Wha…what are you doing?" she asked.

He moved closer. "What does it look like I'm doing, Livvie? I'm going to wash your back."

Stepping to him, she pressed her wet breasts to his chest. She reached up and rubbed his jaw. He hadn't shaved and the stubble enhanced his masculine sensuality. "You need a condom to wash my back?"

Fitz slowly shook his head.

Olivia backed up until her back touched the marble tiled wall. "I don't like the way you're looking at me."

"How am I looking at you, baby?"

"Like you want to do something to me."

"Oh but I do, Livvie," he said as he took a step toward her and lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I never get tired of seeing you naked," he whispered in her ear. She laughed softly, thinking the same thing about him.

He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and touched his tongue to hers before deepening the kiss. She crossed her ankles and grasped the back of his head to bring him closer. One of his hands slid between their bodies and he slipped a finger inside her.

Her head fell back while she bucked against his finger. He added another finger, moving them in and out of her. The friction had her thighs trembling. Her eyes were closed when Fitz eased his fingers out of her and replaced them with his long hard dick. She gasped.

"Look at me, Livvie," he whispered. "Look. At. Me." She did. Opening her eyes to stare directly into his.

He pulled out and pushed in again.

"Yes!" She yelled loudly. "Yes. Yes."

Fitz kissed her neck as he thrust deeper and faster."Good," he mumbled. "So damn good."

He worked his dick in and out of her until he was the one gasping and minutes later he climaxed. She followed him with an intense orgasm that only this man could give her. Fitz's moan was guttural as he buried his head in the crook of Olivia's neck. He lowered her legs to the shower floor and hugged her to him as they waited for their hearts to slow to a normal rate.

Fitz pecked her on the lips before reaching for her soft body sponge, squeezing out a palm size amount and worked it into a soapy lather. He washed every inch of her body and she returned the favor. They used the retractable nozzle to rinse the soap from their bodies before stepping out the shower, drying each other off and getting dressed.

X

They walked downstairs together to the kitchen, Fitz in shorts and a Seahawks jersey and Olivia in cut offs and a tank. She was braless and Fitz couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"What do you want for breakfast, Livvie?" he asked.

Chef didn't work on Sundays so they were on their own. He walked up behind her as she filled a kettle with water for her tea. He pulled her back against him and kissed her damp and fragrant hair.

"Hmm, I think I want your famous blueberry cardamom pancakes."

He laughed. "Famous huh? Flattery will get you whatever you want, Ms. Pope."

"Hmm, will it get me…blueberry cardamom pancakes?" she asked.

"Pancakes and much more," he answered seductively.

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

Nodding, he responded. "Oh yeah."

"Well I'll have to remember that."

"Please do."

He squeezed her to him before releasing her and taking the kettle to the gas cooktop and turning on the fire. Next he went about gathering ingredients for their breakfast while his sous chef tied on an apron and took out a package of bacon and fruit from the refrigerator.

"So if you and I hadn't crossed paths almost three weeks ago, would you have taken Ford up on his offer to the attend the big game?" She still felt like she was coming between Fitz and his brother and their time together.

"Probably not."

"No?"

"No." he said. "Livvie, it's not about the game but the parties and the hype. I've been to a few Super Bowls and honestly, at this point in my life, I'd rather watch and celebrate in the comfort of my own home." He looked at her sheepishly. "Unless, of course, the Giants are playing."

Olivia grimaced. "So it's not as glamorous as it looks?"

He smiled at her. "Well I never considered it glamorous, but it is fun if you're really a fan. I attended in 2012, the last year the Giants won. I had a great time with my friends. Last year Juan hosted a party and I had a better time there than in any owner's box."

"Well I'm not sure how much fun I'll be, because I'm not a real football fan, but I'll watch the game with you."

He walked over to her and kissed her lips, a quick peck, before returning to mixing the pancake batter. "Thank you."

They decided to have breakfast out on the veranda.

"Mmm, I could truly get used to eating breakfast every morning if this is what I have to look forward to," she remarked after taking a bite of a light and fluffy pancake.

Fitz smiled. "That can easily be arranged, Livvie. Every morning I could prepare something different. It could be chicken and waffles, eggs Benedict, shrimp and grits, scones, frittatas, croissants…"

"Stop it, Fitz." she interrupted, in an attempt not to burst out laughing.

"You interrupted me before I could finish. There are also crepes, steak and ham and eggs. I would even serve you in bed."

Olivia gave him a sidelong glance. "Yeah, right, and I'd end up so full that I'd never get out of bed again."

"Lingering in bed can be quite pleasurable when sharing it with someone you love."

Olivia froze. There was that four-letter word again. "No, Fitz," she whispered. "You're deviating from our terms."

Fitz chewed and swallowed several grapefruit sections before speaking. "What are you talking about?"

"We promised there would be no mention of love."

It was his turn to go completely still. Nothing moved. Not even his eyes. "You're wrong, because the word love never came up in that conversation. And what is so wrong with me saying I love being with you, in and out of bed?"

Olivia felt properly chastised. Being presumptuous, she'd misunderstood his meaning. She gave him a bright smile. "And I enjoy being with you."

"What's wrong? Does saying the word love bother you?"

"No. It's just that some people use it much too freely and don't really mean it."

"What if I tell you that I love you?"

"But you don't," she countered, and then continued eating.

A deafening silence followed her remark, as Fitz struggled to control his rising temper. "Are you a psychic, Olivia?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Did I stutter?"

Olivia tried to hide her annoyance. "No, you didn't stutter, Fitzgerald." She stressed his name. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I asked because if you're able to read minds, then I'm impressed. But if you can't, then don't tell me what I feel. Or is it you don't feel you're worthy to be loved?"

"Now who's being presumptuous?"

Picking up the carafe, Fitz refilled Olivia's glass with the orange juice that she had freshly squeezed. "Will you please answer my question? Do you feel worthy of a man loving you?"

"Of course I do," she said much too quickly.

Fitz decided to press the issue. He'd found her so easy to love, yet she continued to put up barriers to keep him from getting too close. "If you believe that, then why would you stay with a man who didn't love you enough to be faithful and marry you?"

Biting down on her lower lip, Olivia mentally beat herself up for telling Fitz everything about her and her ex. Her past was her past and he had no right to pass judgment.

"Garrett and I had a very satisfying relationship," she said defensively. Also knowing that that was the furthest thing from the truth. And why was she defending her ex?

"Open your eyes, Livvie. The man used you. He got to flaunt you, a beautiful, smart and sexy woman, to his friends and colleagues for years. And he didn't even have to pay for sex because he had you, and others." Fitz leaned closer. "I never would've treated you that way."

"How would you have treated me?"

"If I wanted you to live with me, then I would also marry you."

"Even if you weren't ready?" It was her turn to remind Fitz of why he'd ended his relationship with Jillian. "You asked me to move in with you last week. Are you saying that you're ready now?"

"Maybe it wasn't so much that I wasn't ready but perhaps it was the woman. And yes, I would marry you tomorrow if you wanted."

She shook her head. "Fitz, no. We agreed that this would be a fling for the duration of my time in L.A. Nothing serious." Her heart was racing, she loved him, but she wasn't ready to tell him that.

Fitz stared at her but didn't respond. He knew he'd waded into dangerous waters bringing up the topics of love and marriage with Olivia. He knew her stance on the issue, but since meeting her, his had changed drastically. He wasn't the same man who came to L.A last year, and he had Olivia to thank for that.

"Okay, Livvie. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

She nodded but didn't look at him.

_Once you give an undeserving asshole so many years of your life, it's a little hard to trust the next man that comes along._

She thought of Anais' words again.

There was as awkward silence as they concentrated on finishing breakfast.

After breakfast was finally finished, the couple decided to take a final walk on the beach before coming back to prepare their appetizers for the big game. Fitz had decided that they would watch the game until halftime and then have a late dinner out at one of his favorite restaurants on the island.

By the time they made it to the beach, the awkwardness had disappeared. They strolled hand in hand along the shore of pristine white sand.

Olivia sighed contentedly. "I like this. It feels like we're the only human beings on earth."

He brought her hand to his lips. "It sure does."

They walked in silence, taking everything in.

"I didn't want to like you, Fitzgerald Grant. I tried everything in my arsenal to send you packing, but like a boomerang you kept coming back."

Fitz chuckled. "You didn't try hard enough."

She looked up at him. "I'm glad I didn't."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Me too."

They continued to walk along the water's edge in silence until they came to the end of the beach where there was a pile of rocks sticking out of the sea. Fitz climbed up first and then turned to help Olivia. They sat and watched the occasional boat appear on the horizon.

"This place is beautiful, and I'm going to miss it."

"We can always come back, Livvie."

She turned to smile at him, and turned back.

Watching her, Fitz wondered if at any point during his many trips to Antigua whether he'd ever taken the time to appreciate the beauty of the island like this. He was seeing everything with new eyes despite having been to the island many times.

They sat on the rock formation until Fitz stood and offered her his hand. He climbed down the rocks and motioned for her to jump. "Come on down!" he laughed at his joke, and so did she.

"You jump and I'll catch you, Livvie. I promise."

"Uhm."

"Don't worry." She wasn't worried because she knew he would catch her, so she jumped. And he caught her just as he'd promised.

He wrapped her in his arms before lowering her to the ground and bending so she could jump onto his back. She climbed on and he carried her to the house.

When they walked up the path leading to the house, he veered off toward a grove of trees, and she saw it, hanging between two large trees.

"A hammock!" She quickly jumped from his back. "Let's try it."

Caught up in her excitement, he followed her and watched as she attempted to sit. Laughing, he stood her up and sat down before pulling her onto his lap and laying back. After a few minutes, the hammock swung them gently as she cuddled into his side.

"Comfortable isn't it?"

"Very," she said, before throwing her leg over his as he held an arm around her.

She suddenly sat up, putting her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes. "You make me…different, Fitz. You make me feel things I've never felt before."

"I don't _make_ you anything. You are what you are, Livvie. Beautiful. Kind. Smart. Sexy."

She kissed him. "Do you think it was fate that brought us together again? Cis says it's serendipity."

He chuckled. "I agree with Cecily. You meet the right person when it's meant to be. It's all a matter of chemistry and you can't manufacture that." He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, before they drifted off into an early nap.

Fitz felt Olivia's body shift and he looked down to see her open her eyes.

"Hi," he whispered.

She returned his smile, wrinkling her nose. "Hi."

"What time is it?" she asked.

He looked at the Richard Mille watch on his wrist. "It's one 'o clock."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Maybe an hour and a half."

Turning on his side, he kissed the tip of her nose. "How are you feeling?"

She closed her eyes. "Lazy. Very, very lazy."

Fitz turned onto his back pulling Olivia onto his chest, her legs resting between his. "We don't have to make appetizers for our Super Bowl party of two," he said. "We can just stay out here until game time and I'll throw something together."

She shook her head. "N-o-o-o, I want to learn how to make wontons."

He laughed, "And I want to teach you."

Leaning into Fitz, Olivia ran the tip of her tongue over his lower lip, then suckled. She then sat up. "To be continued."

"To be continued," he repeated.

He sat up and assisted her out of the hammock and they walked towards the house.

They spent the next ninety minutes listening to the satellite radio while preparing a concoction of spicy guacamole and salsa. As sous chef, Olivia had been tasked with chopping tomatoes, red and yellow onions, limes, garlic, jalapeño, avacado and cilantro for the salsa and guacamole, while Fitz prepared the gingered meats for the wontons. Olivia then assisted Fitz with filling, folding and crimping wonton wrappers stuffed with pork, beef and chicken before he prepared to fry them in a wok.

Olivia experienced a comfortable peace while cooking alongside Fitz. Was this, she mused, how it would be if they married? That he would serve her breakfast in bed, then linger long enough to make love before they left for their respective offices? And would they eventually have a child or maybe children raised by two loving parents? She was certain they would be.

Olivia broke the silence in the room and beckoned to the man who had her heart. "May I have this dance?"

Fitz took her in his arms, twirling her around and around. "So you like old-school music?"

Tilting her chin, she stared into a pair of eyes the color of the ocean. "Some of it. I love Stevie Wonder and I _love_ this song."

He smiled. It was a Stevie Wonder classic, "Don't You Worry 'Bout A Thing." They danced around the kitchen until the song ended but they continued to hold on to each other. After a comfortable silence, Fitz pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

Olivia moved out of his arms and walked back to the island. Picking up a knife, she continued to chop the scallions, adding them to the crushed garlic, grated ginger, soy sauce and sesame oil in a food processor for the chili-soy dipping sauce. Fitz was helping her explore the main components of flavor: taste, aroma, and texture. She was developing a more adventurous palate.

"So Livvie, what would you have been if you hadn't become a lawyer?"

"A dancer."

Fitz stopped skewering the beef for the kabobs and stared at her as if she'd taken leave of her senses. "You're kidding."

She laughed. "No! My parents decided dance lessons would help expend a lot of my pent up energy when I was a child, so they enrolled me in ballet and modern dance classes. What they didn't know was that I really wanted to dance in videos. When I told them I wanted to take hip-hop classes they stopped paying for the classes. I spent the summer of my junior year in Spain, and could be found in the clubs every weekend…and some weeknights."

"Did your parents know you were out clubbing when you should've been studying?"

"Of course not, or I would've had to beg, borrow or steal to pay my tuition. Daddy is pretty laid-back but not so laid-back that he would approve of me clubbing when I should've been studying."

Fitz laughed loudly. "Did you pass, Miss Dancing Queen?"

"Of course I did, and I went on to graduate law school. Top of my class, mind you."

He smirked. "It's still not too late you know," he teased.

"It is too late, Fitz. Number one, I'm too old and it's been a while since I've gone out clubbing, and I really don't need any of my clients seeing me shaking my butt like a backup dancer in a hip-hop video."

"Well they don't have to see you if we don't go out. We'll just keep having our own private dance parties on my deck."

Olivia stopped chopping and walked up to Fitz. Going on tiptoe she kissed his mouth softly, but he deepened the kiss before ending it. "Thank you."

Fitz hugged her tight. "You're very welcome."

"So what about you, Mr. Grant, what would you have been if you hadn't become an architect?"

"A U.S. Marine." Now it was her turn to stare at _him_.

"What? Why? I mean there's absolutely nothing wrong with serving your country. It's very admirable. But, you?"

"I did it to spite my father and grandfather. They wanted to groom me to take over Grant Holdings and I had no interest. I figured they'd leave me alone if I decided I wanted to join the military and serve my country. And they did. I graduated from New York Military Academy but after five years of that controlled, regimented life, I knew it wasn't for me."

"So they left you alone?"

He gave her an incredulous look. "Those two? Seriously? When I chose to attend MIT for my undergrad and graduate degrees, they were hopeful and they understood that I wanted to design, not delegate. I also kept reminding them that Uncle Sam was _always_ looking for a few good men, so they backed off."

"And it all worked out."

He smiled at her. "Yes it did. But it hasn't been easy. I've spent a great deal of time convincing them that Ford, or another Grant cousin, was their man or woman, not me."

She shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Ford's name, but he didn't notice.

"Well I'm happy that you're happy."

"Thank you, Livvie."

X

The game of football became the topic of conversation as Fitz and Olivia moved their appetizers from the kitchen to the media room. He tried to explain the game to her and she tried in earnest to understand. They started with peach sangria and the beef kabobs with dipping sauce before moving on to the wantons, salsa and guacamole. By the coin toss, Olivia was full and asleep next to Fitz on the couch.

The game ended with a winner, and the halftime show and the commercials had become a part of history by the time Fitz and Olivia went upstairs to shower and get dressed for dinner.

They walked out of the house toward the car. Olivia in a white maxi halter dress made of a soft gauzy fabric and four inch sandals, and Fitz in a tailored linen suit, in neutral, over a crisp white shirt opened at the collar, and brown leather loafers. Her sun kissed skin glowed and she'd applied liner, mascara, a touch of powder and lip gloss. She really didn't need anything else.

The night was warm and sultry, and Fitz had come out earlier to go through the process of folding down the Pagoda's soft top so they could enjoy the full moon, the smell of the salt water and the fragrances from the different varieties of flowers on the drive to the restaurant. He assisted Olivia onto the left side passenger seat before circling the vehicle. Standing next to the vehicle, Fitz removed his jacket and handed it to Olivia before he climbed behind the wheel.

X

Fitz downshifted, and slowly maneuvered into a large clearing away from the other cars. There were several bungalows in different tropical shades of pink, yellow and blue lined up under several palm trees.

Olivia look out of the windshield at the colorful buildings, and nodded her approval.

"Very nice," she said in a quiet voice.

Fitz stared at her delicate profile and smiled. "The restaurant is near the beach." He exited the car and went around to other side to assist Olivia. She helped him into his jacket, and then hand in hand, they walked along a brick path through what looked like a small village. The area was well lit with gas lamps and there several were people milling around, going in and out of the buildings.

As they got closer, Olivia could hear a band playing steel drums and then the restaurant came into view. She caught herself nodding her head in time to the pulsing beat.

"Is dancing allowed?" she asked.

'Yes."

"Great."

"Will you save me a dance, Ms. Pope?"

"Only one?"

He laughed softly. "All I need is one. After that we can go home and have our own private party…again. We'll have things that are definitely not on the menu."

Reaching up, she grasped his jaw and turned his face toward her. "You are definitely a keeper, Fitzgerald Grant."

Fitz laughed and his blue eyes lit up. "Aw shucks, Livvie. Thank you."

She lightly slapped his arm, and joined in. They were still laughing when they stepped into the waiting area of the restaurant. The couple was met by a man with a friendly smile of recognition on his face. He'd recognized Fitz, whom he hadn't seen in years.

"It's good seeing you, Mr. Grant. How long has it been?"

"At least five years, Nick. And it's Fitz." He pulled Olivia closer and smiled at the restaurant manager. "Nick, I'd like you to meet my guest, Olivia Pope. Livvie, Nick Rolle, restaurant manager and family friend. She shook his hand, and they exchanged pleasantries before he signaled a waiter to show them to their table.

Olivia thought the restaurant was charming as she looked around. It was larger than it appeared from the outside. There were dozens of tables, a bar, a stage and a dance floor. The place was crowded and the band was playing a popular calypso tune.

When the waiter asked for their drink order, Fitz looked at Olivia, and she nodded. He would order for both of them. He ordered passion punch for them both.

Olivia waited until the waiter walked away to place their drink orders, and then looked at Fitz. "Passion punch?"

"It's a drink made with carrot, pear, cherry and apple juices. I thought we'd start with something nonalcoholic. It can be a little wicked, though.

She stared at him. "Wicked?"

He nodded. "The locals say it acts like an aphrodisiac."

Olivia reached for one of the menus lying on the table. "What effect does it usually have on _you_?" she asked, not looking up from the menu.

Staring at her bowed head, Fitz smiled. "I suppose you can say that I've been known to experience a tad bit of wickedness."

She looked up at him. "Only a tad?"

"Well the level increases with the number consumed," he said in a low voice.

She leaned closer and covered his hand with hers. "Will I have to be the designated driver tonight?"

He looked at her as he rubbed his finger across the back of her hand. "No," he finally answered.

Pulling her hand away, she glanced at the menu again. "What do you recommend?"

He set his menu on the table before answering. "Everything is excellent. I'm going to have the stuffed snapper."

Always mindful of her seafood allergy, she made her decision. "I'm going to have the Pepperpot with beef and Fungee."

"Excellent choice."

Minutes later, their drinks arrived and they placed their food orders.

Fitz and Olivia enjoyed their food along with their animated conversation on their last night in Antigua. Nick had come by the table to get pictures with couple, to put on the restaurant's "guest wall." After their table was cleared, they took to the dance floor when the band played an old Santana hit. The pulsing Latin beat and the two additional pineapples filled with passion punch and added rum, had her on fire. Fitz spun her around, swung her out, and brought her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her flush against him. Neither was aware of the other couples on the dance floor as they shared a smile reserved only for lovers.

X

"Put me down, Fitzgerald!" Olivia screeched. She held her shoes as he carried her through the front door.

He tightened his grip. "I'll put you down in a little while.

"I'm going to hurt you!" Olivia seethed as they walked across the living room. "You drove like a crazy person on purpose." He lowered her to the floor and she dropped her shoes before flopping back onto the couch.

Fitz chuckled. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Olivia had held her breath and kept her foot on an imaginary brake as they drove home.

It was a few minutes after one, and the food she'd consumed along with the passion punch spiked with rum had her feeling a bit too full, tipsy and drowsy. And it hadn't helped that she and Fitz had spent more than ninety minutes on the dance floor once they'd finished eating dinner.

"I knew I shouldn't have had rum added to my passion punch," she whined.

"I told you it was _wicked_ without alcohol."

"Well the alcohol made it potent."

He chuckled at her limp body as she lay across the couch, her eyes closed. He walked over to the bar. "Can I get you anything?" he asked as he fixed a tumbler of scotch. He hadn't had any alcohol at dinner.

"Absolutely not," she moaned.

Fitz sat down beside her and she sat up, leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. He draped his arm across her shoulder.

"Last night."

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "Then back to the real world."

"Hmm, we still have tonight," he whispered, and kissed her behind her ear.

"I can't thank you enough for…"

Fitz put a finger to her lips. "Stop, Livvie. There's no need to thank me. I should be thanking you. You've made these last three days magical for me."

Olivia leaned up and kissed his chin. She wanted to tell Fitz, yes the last three days were definitely magic and he was the magician.

"I'm tired." She closed her eyes again.

He wrapped his arm tighter around her and whispered in her ear. "I know something that could give you a quick pick me up."

Olivia slapped at his arms and moved away from him. "N-o-o-o, I'm too tired."

"I'll do all of the work, Livvie."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm going up to shower and start packing," she said.

Fitz sighed deeply. "Okay." He leaned over and kissed her forehead before she stood and walked over to the stairs, ascending them slowly.

Fitz sat sipping his scotch, thinking about the three days he and Olivia had spent on the island. They were some of the best days of his life. He smiled thinking about all they'd done. And there hadn't been too much they hadn't they hadn't tried. He and Olivia had done everything but swing from the chandelier. She may not have been as experienced as he, but she was an eager student and she had seduction down to an art form. She was becoming a woman of _many _talents.

Although the sex was out of this world, Fitz knew it wasn't the only reason he'd enjoyed every moment they'd spent in Antigua. Whether it was swimming, boating, snorkeling, even shopping, everything with her was a welcomed adventure.

Fitz sat for a few more minutes before draining his glass. He rose to take it to kitchen before returning to the living room and making sure the doors were locked and the elaborate alarm, his grandfather had had installed, was set. He extinguished all the lights before heading upstairs.

When Fitz walked into the bedroom, he was met with darkness except for the light Olivia had left on in the bathroom. She was in bed and already asleep. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before stepping into the shower. Walking out of the bathroom naked, he walked over to the dresser and removed a pair of white pajama pants. He slipped into bed next to her and pulled her closer her to him. She mumbled something incoherently but was soon softly snoring again. He cuddled her closer and soon drifted off to sleep.

X

Olivia stood at the rail on the veranda and closed her eyes. She would miss this view.

"What are you doing out here?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder before turning back to look out at the sea. "I'm watching the sun rise again."

Fitz's arms went around her waist, pulling her back against his body. "We can see it from the bed, you know" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "I could be enticed to return to bed, but what are you offering?"

He chuckled softly. "Always the lawyer. I'm offering a hug and a few kisses to start."

"Oooh. That sounds like fun. What else?"

"I'll have to show you."

She turned in his loose embrace and stared up at him, this man she loved. He picked her up and carried her back to bed. He wore a pair of white drawstring cotton pajama pants which surprised her because he usually slept in the nude.

Fitz placed Olivia on the bed and she sat looking at him. "What are you waiting for? Show me." She knew what he wanted because she wanted the same thing.

Fitz untied the drawstring at his waist, his eyes never leaving Olivia's. The pants fell down to his feet and he stepped out of them.

Smiling, Olivia wrapped her arms around his hips, as she moved closer to the edge of bed. The scent of her body wash lingered on his body as she buried her face between his thighs, placing soft kisses on his semi-erect sex.

"No!" Fitz yelled when he realized what she about to do. Her mouth closed around his cock, suckling him until he thought his knees were going to give out.

Olivia took as much of him into her mouth without gagging, her tongue moving around his now erect dick until she established a rhythm that had Fitz close to coming, but she stopped him. All he could do was moan and groan.

Fitz knew if he didn't stop Olivia he would come in her mouth, the last place he wanted. His intent was to be inside her. With regret, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away, forcing her to release him. What happened next defied all common sense.

He had Olivia on her back, and pulled off her gown. "Next time leave the nightgown off."

"I'll try to remember," she whispered breathlessly.

He pulled her panties down and off and pushed into her in what seemed like one motion. Placing a hand under her hips, he lifted her higher as he began to move in a slow, measured rhythm, pulling back as far as he could without pulling out before he pushed back into her soaking wet core.

Fitz leaned down and took each of her breasts into his mouth. He suckled them way she'd suckled him, and all _she_ could do was moan. In the split second between sanity and insanity he surrendered everything he was and had. He released her breasts, threw back his head and yelled her name as he came. She wrapped her legs around him and held him captive as he released his seed. "I love you, Olivia! He yelled as he exploded into her body. He pumped and thrust harder and faster, his heart racing as the two of them clung to each other.

Olivia clung to Fitz as he lay on top of her. She felt listless and happy. She could feel his heavy breathing against her neck as he moaned, and she lovingly kissed his neck. Looking up as Fitz lifted his head, his face was flush, his eyes were a deep blue, his chest rose and his heart was pumping fast in his chest.

"That. Was. Something." he said.

"Mmm," she replied. She was weak, and could've easily spent the rest of the day in bed with Fitz.

They lay joined together until Fitz finally rolled off Olivia. He lay on his back with Olivia across his chest and his free arm was draped protectively around her. He was wide awake, his mind racing. They'd been insatiable for the past three days. And it was the second time in Antigua he'd failed to use protection. It was as if they were tempting fate, playing Russian roulette with contraception. What in the hell was wrong with him? He angled his head and peeked down at her. Her curls hid her face but he'd memorized it. He listened to her steady breathing. _It will not happen again._ Fitz inhaled deeply, closed his eyes and after several minutes, joined her in sleep. When they woke again, the sun was high in the sky.

X

Olivia opened her eyes as the sun filtered through the open French doors of the bedroom. She turned over and hid her face in the pillows to block it out. She was exhausted. But that was the price to be paid for their pre-dawn round of sex…and the rum. Of course she had enjoyed it immensely and it was well worth it. She thought about what they'd done and her face spread into a satisfied smile at the memory.

Fitz leaned against the bathroom doorway and lovingly studied Olivia's sleeping form. This was what he wanted, he knew, watching the steady rise and fall of her breathing. He wanted to be able to come home to her every night and wake up with her every morning. He wanted her at his side.

Silently he eased down on the bed next to her and kissed her forehead. She stirred in her sleep and he swore she whispered his name. Fitz smiled at the possible reasons as he recalled vividly the early morning passion they'd shared. His sex throbbed just thinking about it. Who would ever believe this woman, who came across as a smart and level-headed attorney, was actually the most erotic, insatiable woman he'd ever met. He shook his head in amazement before waking her.

Olivia had drifted back to sleep before she was awakened again by Fitz's warm breath against her ear.

"Up and at 'em, Livvie! We have a plane to catch in three hours," he said with too much enthusiasm.

She moaned but didn't move. "Do we have too?" she whined, her voice muffled by the pillows.

He chuckled softly. "As much as I would love to lay naked, in this bed, on this island with you, we both have jobs to get back to, projects to complete. Commitments. People are depending on us."

She groaned before finally turning over on her back, opening her eyes and staring up at the ceiling. "I know. But these last three days have been incredible. You've made my thirtieth birthday memorable and unforgettable," she said, remembering his toast before they left L.A., "and I'm not ready for it to end."

Fitz pulled her up and into his arms. "Livvie. I told you, we can always come back."

She turned and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Okay," she said. She knew they both had to return to L.A., and tomorrow, their jobs.

"Want to take a shower?" Olivia nodded and slid out of his arms to the floor.

"Last one in is a loser!" She giggled and was headed toward the bathroom before Fitz was off the bed.

X

An hour later they were both showered and dressed. Olivia watched Fitz as he wandered around the room gathering his possessions and packing for their trip to L.A. As he scurried around looking for this and that, she inhaled his cologne and the subtle male scent that was Fitz's and Fitz's alone. She would be able to find him in a darkened room filled with a thousand men. She smiled at the six feet two inches of male perfection, and for now, he was all hers. He walked past her and she gave him a light tap on his backside. Fitz stopped and turned.

"Well, looks like someone's perked up, he said with amusement in his voice.

"Yep," Olivia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her to him. She was wearing the heart earrings and pendant. He smiled. "Does that mean I've got something to look forward to on the plane?"

Olivia stepped out of his arms. "I am _not_ having sex on a plane, Fitzgerald." She stared at him curiously. "Have you?"

Fitz did all he could not to laugh at her shocked expression. The bathrooms on both Grant jets had showers _and_ enough room for a couple to have sex without having to be contortionists. "No. But one of these days I wouldn't mind joining the mile high club." He winked at her.

She scrunched up her nose. "That's one club I don't need to join, thank you."

He pulled her back into his arms. "Okay, so what about later?"

She kissed the tip of his nose. "Maybe. We'll see." Turning out of his arms, she steered him across the room. "But first, we've got a plane to catch."

X

Olivia waited as Fitz closed up the house before walking down the steps and sliding into the backseat of the SUV next to her. He'd locked up the Pagoda until next time. Inside the vehicle, the two held hands the entire thirty minute trip to the airport. As the truck pulled onto the tarmac right up to Grant Holdings Gulfstream G650 business jet, Fitz and Olivia met each other's gaze. Their getaway was officially over. A crew member stood waiting for them to exit the vehicle and take their luggage. Once it was stored, he escorted her up the steps of the jet and into the cabin. The couple was greeted by the pilot and flight attendant. They took their seats and fastened their seatbelts. After a few minutes, the jet slowly taxied down the runway. The pilot increased his speed and seconds later they were lifting off, Antigua stretched out beneath them. Olivia looked out of the window as the plane banked right and headed toward L.A., carrying a tiny extra passenger.


	19. Chapter 19

"_**And if you don't like it, tune the f*ck out, and you must like it, 'cause you tuned the f*ck in." ~Meg Thee Stallion, 'Tina Montana'**_

**Guest ****chapter 19 . 18h ago**

**Thanks for the long chapter which I read only the first and last paragraph. Cannot wait for the present as all these long long chapters are unneccesary and dragging. so you can hurry reach the present so I can start reading.**

I always try to come from a place of love, but sometimes...Woosah. I mean, why waste your time? You are spending time that you will NEVER get back on something that you obviously don't like. Don't do that, and I mean this sincerely. Life's waaaay too short. Anyway, I see that many of you loved Chapter 19 and I appreciate all of your kind words. We're getting closer to the present and I will not be rushed into changing the pace of my story because someone doesn't have the patience or apparently, the range, to read. Thank you and enjoy.

TBOT

Fitz and Olivia landed on Monday afternoon and hit the ground running. She had a doctor's appointment first thing Tuesday morning so she stayed at her apartment. They spent a few hours together and had dinner at the restaurant at _12 Wilshire_ together before he reluctantly left that evening.

Olivia's client's valuation feedback was complete and she and her team began working on the due diligence review. It took a lot of time and it was exhausting, but she loved the challenge.

Fitz was just as busy at The Max, working long hours. They spoke on the phone several times daily and finally managed to have lunch together on Thursday afternoon. They spent their time catching up and making plans for the weekend.

As they stood outside the restaurant waiting for Fitz's car, he pulled her closer to his body. "How about a kiss before we leave?" he asked. Although they were in public, she had no problem complying with his request.

He bent to kiss her, long and slow and the world righted around him. He couldn't let days go by without kissing her, feeling her soft curves against him. "I missed this," he murmured, "I missed you." In such a short span of time, Olivia had become a huge part of his life.

"We'll see each other tomorrow, Fitzgerald," she reminded him.

"I know that, but it's been such a long week." He hugged her again so she could feel his hardness. It didn't take much when he was around Olivia to get him aroused. She always had that affect on him.

"Keep it in your pants, Grant," she said with a chuckle, before whispering, "I promise to work off all that frustration tomorrow."

Slowly, Fitz released her. "Promises, promises, Miss Pope. I hope you're ready to keep them."

Olivia didn't have a chance to respond when the valet attendant drove up in Fitz's car. He assisted Olivia before rounding the car and climbing the wheel. Shifting into gear, he drove off into the afternoon traffic towards Olivia's office.

X

By Friday evening Fitz and Olivia were ready to relax…alone.

Nathan had barely put the vehicle in PARK before Fitz jogged across the driveway to open the back door.

She breathed a sigh of relief before taking his hand and exiting the SUV.

"Everything okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Olivia smiled. "Yes, just exhausted."

"Rough day?"

"A little bit. But I'm here now." She kissed his cheek then took the hand he offered.

Nathan stood quietly, before Fitz turned and greeted him and took Olivia's leather weekender. He bid them good evening and drove down the driveway away from the house.

Fitz draped his arm around her shoulder then kissed the top of her head. "Let me see what I can do to make you feel better. I ran you a bath. Water's hot and so is your tea and you know I've been known to give a mean massage."

She glanced up at him as they stepped inside the house. "I like the sound of that."

"Well right this way, Miss Pope."

As promised, a hot bath was waiting, and the scent of vanilla wafted throughout the room. The lights were dimmed and a few votive candles were strategically placed.

Fitz took his time undressing her and helped her as she lowered herself into the steamy water. Olivia sighed, her body and mind succumbing to the pure bliss. Every muscle in her body moaned with pleasure as she leaned back against the headrest and closed her eyes, allowing the water to loosen her limbs.

He knelt down next to the tub. "Did I tell you how much I missed and love you?" he asked as he played with the strands of hair that had come loose from her messy bun. Olivia was grateful that her eyes were already closed so Fitz wouldn't see the tears well up in her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything, Livvie."

She nodded, but didn't open her eyes.

Sighing, he stood. "I'll be right back with your tea."

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "Thank you, babe."

"You're welcome, Livvie." He turned and left the bathroom.

"Here's your tea."

Olivia's eyes fluttered open. Fitz was sitting on the edge of the tub with a mug in his hand. She sighed, sat up and took the drink. "Thank you."

Fitz took this opportunity to reach into the water for the pink sponge. He gently washed her back, squeezing the hot sudsy water over her shoulders and her breasts. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before dropping the sponge back into the water and standing.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

"No, Livvie. This is for you. I'm going to prepare us a light dinner. It should be ready when you're finished."

She nodded. "Okay."

"I'll see you downstairs when you're done," he said before leaving the bathroom again.

She placed the mug on the small stand next to the tub, leaned back and closed her eyes again.

The water was lukewarm and so was her tea when she finally stood and stepped out of the tub. She dried and moisturized her body before slipping into a lightweight two piece lounge set with a button-down top and drawstring pants. When she finished, she grabbed the mug of tea and headed downstairs.

The enticing smell wafting through the house from the kitchen made her stomach growl. She laughed to herself as she walked toward the open kitchen. She was greeted by Fitz standing at the stove, his back to her, stirring something over the stovetop wok burner.

Fitz sensed movement and looked over his shoulder.

Olivia smiled as she walked over to the sink and poured out the now cold tea before rinsing the mug and placing it on the counter. Closing the distance between them, she stood next him and slid her arms around his waist, squeezing him tight, as if she would never let him go.

"Something smells good, babe."

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "It's nothing fancy, I just threw together a vegetable and chicken stir fry that we'll have over couscous."

"Hmm, sounds delicious. I'm going to set two place settings at the island."

"Okay, we have about five minutes before the food's ready." He turned back to the stove. "Oh, there's a tossed green salad in the refrigerator. Would you get it, please?"

"Sure."

After a few minutes, Fitz plated their food and joined her at the island. Olivia poured glasses of water with lemon and they both dug in. They talked quietly while they ate. Fitz enjoyed looking at her as they talked about their day. He loved that the sparkle was returning to her eyes as she spoke. Earlier she seemed out of sorts.

Olivia enjoyed being alone with Fitz in their own little bubble. While in Antigua, she'd gotten used to waking and going to sleep with him. Her mind drifted off as she thought about that special time…

"So I invited him here to have dinner with us tomorrow night."

She shook her head, not sure of what she'd heard. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Ford's in town and I invited him over for dinner. I'm just going to grill steaks, nothing formal."

Olivia forced a smile. Her mouth was smiling, but inside, her stomach muscles felt as if they were tied in knots. She hoped Fitz didn't sense her uneasiness. It took a great deal of effort not to say anything. She'd only met Ford once and that was enough for her. She'd been watching the basketball game when she felt someone watching her, and looked up to see him staring at her. More than once. It made her uncomfortable.

She'd only heard one side of the conversation he was having with Fitz when they were at _The Max_, but something in her gut told her it was about her and to not trust the man. Olivia had willfully ignored her gut instinct when it came to her ex, for years, and look at how that turned out. She may have disregarded the signs before, but she wouldn't make that mistake again. Whatever was going on between the Grant brothers, she didn't want to be in the middle of it. Fitz thought he could handle his brother but Olivia wasn't so sure. Ford Grant didn't get where he was by taking no for an answer, ever.

Olivia stood drinking a glass of water as she watched Fitz load the dishwasher. She would never get used to Fitzgerald Grant being so thoroughly domesticated. He didn't have live-in help. He'd told her that, like his mother, he didn't like having strangers living in his home. He did, however, allow Maritza and her team to come in twice a week, but that was it. She stared at his broad back as he bent over to close and start the dishwasher. _Yes, she thought, I would've liked Christine Grant, had we been given the opportunity to meet. _

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem…," she angled her head. "You don't seem like yourself."

He turned to face her and leaned against the island, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm fine, Livvie. Just have a lot on my mind."

She nodded, encouraging him to keep talking.

"Ford and I need to have a long overdue conversation, and I'm just thinking of what I'm going to say."

Olivia knew that wasn't all but she didn't push him. "I think you'll find the right words," she said." You know I can go home tomorrow so the two of you can be alone."

He stood up straight and shook his head. "No. He's coming to have dinner with _us_. You're not going anywhere."

She wasn't excited about having dinner with Ford at all, but she would do it for Fitz. "Well as I've said before, I don't want to be the reason you make any long-term decisions about your life or your career, especially if it affects your brother and Grant Holdings."

He moved and stood towering above her. "Livvie, whatever happens between Ford and I has absolutely nothing to do with you or us. Okay?"

She shook her head 'yes,' but she also knew that Ford would do whatever he had to do, to get what he wanted. She'd dated and been engaged to a man like Ford Grant. They did whatever they wanted, to whomever they wanted, and didn't care about who they hurt. Consequences be damned.

Fitz removed the glass from her hand and set it on the counter before cradling her face between his hands. "Enough about my brother." He lowered his head and placed a light kiss on her mouth. "I'm going to make sure that I'm the only Grant man you _ever _think about."

Olivia stared up into his beautiful blue eyes. "How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to start by tasting these," he whispered, as he ran his tongue over her parted pouty lips.

He reached down to unbutton her top and lowered his head. "Then I'm going to sample your beautiful breasts." He eased her against the refrigerator and suckled first the left and then the right breast. He alternated between nipping her nipples with his teeth and rolling his tongue across them.

As he worked on her breasts, one hand moved lower and pulled the drawstring on her lounging pants before reaching inside them. To Fitz's delight, she wasn't wearing panties. His fingers found her wet and pulsing. Withdrawing his fingers, his gaze met hers as he put them to his mouth and sucked each one.

"You taste as good as you smell, Livvie."

Wrapping her arms under Fitz's shoulders, Olivia pressed her body closer. She wanted him _so_ bad. Biting her lip, she drew a deep breath. "Oh, baby."

Fitz pressed his groin to her middle, wanting Olivia to feel how much he wanted to be inside her. "What is it, baby?"

"I want you…now," she gasped.

"I want you too, but I need to get protection." He attempted to move but she held him in place.

Standing on her tiptoes, she whispered in his ear. "I have an IUD." Fitz's eyebrows shot up and then he smiled.

Olivia released him and moved her hands to the drawstring on his sweatpants. He helped her push them down his waist as she reached inside his briefs and grasped his erection.

Fitz's pants settled around his feet and he stepped out of them while lowering his head to suckle on her breasts again. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled at her pants with his other hand.

Olivia released Fitz's cock long enough to shrug out of her top and push her pants down and off, and to help Fitz out of his briefs. She moaned when he lifted her off her feet. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he kissed her as he slowly entered her body. Her breathing rose with each inch. She rotated her hips until he was all the way inside her body. He stared at her for a moment, holding her in place until her body adjusted to him.

"You okay?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah…just…um…did you get bigger?"

He chuckled, resting his forehead against hers. "No babe. You're just a little snug."

She smiled. "Mmm, but we still fit perfectly together."

"Always, my love."

When Fitz moved a little, her head fell to his shoulder. Holding onto his neck, she moved her hips up and he began to slide in and out of her at a slow and steady pace.

They stood in the dimly lit kitchen, her back against the cool surface of the refrigerator. They were in absolute harmony with each other. A deep groan came from Fitz's throat with each thrust. Her muscles squeezed around him, pulling and constricting tighter with each thrust. He could feel the wetness coming from Olivia trickle down his thighs as he drove into her over and over.

"Yes, yes, yes," Olivia chanted until it became a litany. The flutters began, softly at first, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she climaxed. But she didn't want to orgasm. Not yet.

Fitz felt Olivia's vaginal muscles contract around his cock, squeezing and pulling him in. The familiar tingling at the base of his spine signaled he was close to a climax which was the last thing he wanted to happen.

He couldn't control his hips as they moved back and forth like a jackhammer.

Tightening his hold on Olivia, he lifted her higher for deeper penetration. Then it happened; he lost all the control he had tried to keep composed as he shook against her.

Fitz growled deeply as he came and he screamed Olivia's name. "Livvie!"

Within seconds her body shuddered hard against his as her orgasm tore through her body. Their cries overlapped as they climaxed simultaneously.

Olivia held on for dear life as their breathing slowed down. She was still trembling when he lowered her legs to the floor and wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you doing, Livvie?"

"Hmm?"

Fitz released her and eased his cock from her.

"I'm good." A shy smile spread over her face.

"You're good?"

"Better than good." She pressed a kiss to his chin. "I'm a woman who just had mind blowing sex in the kitchen. I'm damned good!"

He grinned down at her. "It is an experience."

"And thanks to you, a new one."

Fitz stared at her in disbelief. "New?"

Olivia returned his stare. "Yes, new."

"You've never had sex in the kitchen before?" he asked.

"No. Have you?"

He took a moment and laughed when she shoved his solid shoulder.

"Clearly you need time to count them all, mister."

"No, Miss Smarty Pants. I hesitated because I can't recollect ever finding the kitchen all that enticing. So, yeah, it's a first for me too."

Olivia stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his lips before Fitz took her hand and led her toward the staircase. They walked into the bathroom, shared a quick shower and fell into bed together. There was nothing more to be said because their bodies had done the talking for them.

X

Fitz and Olivia had awakened before the sun rose so she could enjoy the massage he'd promised and to make love again. After he'd rolled off her body, he'd lain face down on the bed while she'd straddled him. She'd reenergized him all over again as her tongue trailed down his spine. He'd begged and pleaded for her stop but she pretended she didn't hear him. They'd made love a second time, and before he'd exploded inside her body, he'd forgotten his name, who he was and where he'd come from. She had stripped him bare, her power over him complete. He belonged to her. Olivia Pope.

They lay in a sweaty tangle of limbs as their breathing calmed down. Fitz was the first to speak. "Why'd you get an IUD? I told you I would take care of protection."

She nodded with her head still on his chest. "Yes, you did. But after Antigua, we needed backup."

He raised his head slightly to look down at her.

"Don't look at me like that, Fitz, we have to be careful. Besides, it will make our lovemaking more spontaneous."

Playing with her curls, Fitz smiled at her comment. "You know how I love spontaneity."

She sat up and kissed his cheek. "Yes, I do."

Fitz moved to the side of the bed and stood. "I've got to pick up a few things for dinner."

She lay back against the mound of pillows staring at his gloriously naked body. "Where are you going?"

He stopped and leaned against the doorway of the bathroom, arms crossed. "I'm going to the farmer's market, meat market and Deacon's restaurant to get truffles and dessert."

"Mmm, truffles," she said. "I can't wait."

He chuckled before he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Olivia lay back and closed her eyes, thinking about their dinner guest. _It's only for a few hours._ _You can do this, Liv._ The sound of running water brought her back to the present. Slowly a feeling of security replaced the uneasiness she began to feel when she thought about Ford Grant. That was because of Fitz. "Everything will be okay."

She sighed contentedly and stretched again before sliding out from beneath the cover. Gasping as the cool morning air enveloped her nude flesh, she ran toward the heat of the bathroom. She giggled like a teenage girl as she turned the knob on the door. Maybe, if she played it right, and she was confident she could, she'd convince Fitz to go another round before they set off for the day.

X

After breakfast at the Beachwood Café, in the Hills, they set off on the first of Fitz's errands of the day. They started at the farmer's market where Fitz carefully touched and smelled the fruits and vegetables before he purchased them. He also picked up several fresh herbs and fresh flowers for a centerpiece. Next they went to the meat market for three Waygu New York strips. Fitz and the butcher, Liev, tried to explain marbling and cooking methods to her, and why they were so important. Olivia just nodded and smiled. Their last stop was Deacon's restaurant where Fitz picked up the truffles and a sweet potato cheesecake for dessert before heading home.

The couple returned to the Hills and began prep work for dinner. As sous chef, Olivia helped Fitz with chopping vegetables and herbs and he walked her through making a kale salad with pomegranate molasses. They laughed and talked as they went about their work. Olivia finished the kitchen tasks Fitz had assigned and then went to set the dining room table. She next arranged the fresh hydrangeas, lilacs and peonies in a crystal vase and placed it in the middle of the table. Kissing Fitz, she headed upstairs to the room he used as an office, to work for a few hours until she would need to get dressed for dinner.

X

Seated behind the desk, she reached for her phone and tapped the screen. It rang once. "Hey little sister!" Cecily answered.

"Hello, Cis. How are you?"

The sisters had been playing phone tag since she'd returned from Antigua. They'd communicated by text daily, but still needed to hear each other's voice at least once a week.

"How you doing, Lib?"

"Busy." They both laughed.

"Tell me about it. I had to cancel dinner with my husband twice this week due to emergencies. Of course I made it up to him before he left to make his tee time this morning. _Miss Cecily_ is quite satisfied."

"Cecily! I really don't need nor do I _want _to hear this."

"Girl, please, when it's good, it's good." Cecily chuckled.

"So big sister, what are you up to today?" Olivia asked.

"I'm just leaving the salon. I have a date with August tonight."

"Oh yeah? How's everybody?" She and Cecily had used the same hairstylist for years.

"Everybody's good. Coleman sends his love."

"He's so sweet. I'll send him a text. He just wants to know if I'm taking care of my hair."

"You're probably right." Cecily laughed. "So what are you up to?"

"Fitz is having his brother over for dinner this evening. We've been all over L.A. today picking up the different ingredients that he needs. I just finished peeling and chopping veggies and herbs before I called you. I've become a pretty good sous chef."

"What?! You, Libby? In the kitchen?"

Olivia let out a loud laugh at her sister. "It's true. I'm learning so much and Fitz is so patient. You and The Maya may have some competition when I get back to D.C."

"A chef and a wine connoisseur, go head Lib."

"I haven't been drinking as much wine lately."

"Really? Why not?"

_"_Wine calories add up quickly and lately I've had little to no time to work out. So it's very limited wine for me until I can get back to my workout routine."

"I see. So are you joining the Grant brothers for dinner?"

"Yes."

"You don't sound as if you want to."

Olivia sighed. "Honestly, I don't, but Fitz asked me to, so…"

"What's going on, little sister?"

"His brother, Ford…I don't know…I don't think he likes me seeing Fitz."

"Why would you say that? Did he say something to you?"

"No. I've only met him once, but even then I could feel it."

"So he makes you uncomfortable?"

"Very."

"Have you said anything to Fitz?"

"No. I mean, what would I say? Hey Fitz, I don't think your brother likes me. And why should whether Ford likes me even matter? Fitz and I aren't serious, and neither of is looking for a relationship. Once this merger is complete, we'll each go our separate ways. Who cares if his brother doesn't like me." She knew Cecily didn't believe anything she'd just said. If it didn't matter, she wouldn't be feeling the way she did.

"Look Lib, whether you and Fitz are in a serious relationship or not, he needs to know that his brother makes you uncomfortable and possibly doesn't like you. Don't willingly put yourself in an awkward situation. Okay?"

"Yes, Cicely." Cecily knew that when Olivia used her full name, she was annoyed with something she said.

"And why does how his brother feels bother you?" Cecily asked. "It's over when you leave L.A. anyway. This isn't long-term. That's how you wanted things, easy with no strings."

"I know that's what I said, Cis."

"But…" Cecily urged.

"But I didn't think that I would start to care for him."

"Sounds as if it would be hard _not_ to fall for a man like Fitzgerald Grant. Is that why you're willing to tolerate his brother? You care about Fitz?"

"Of course." She loved him.

"You more than care for him, Lib. You're in love with that man, aren't you?"

Her first instinct was to deny her sister's very astute observation, but she couldn't. She was quiet for a moment.

"What am I going to do, Cis?"

Cecily blew out a breath. "You either put your cards on the table, and be honest with him or you let things go the way they've been going."

"You of all people know that I've learned, the hard way, I might add, how to keep my emotions in check."

"But why would you want to? You've said you care for the man. Hell, you love him. Tell him."

"I am not going to tell him how I feel, especially since I was the one who was so adamant about not wanting anything serious."

"Goodness Lib, I just don't understand why you're fighting your feelings for Fitz."

Olivia pondered Cecily's words. She thought about the time they'd spent in Antigua, everything they'd shared. Then she said, "I can't go through that kind of hurt again, Cis."

Cecily heard the catch in her voice. She knew Olivia was talking about what happened with her ex.

"Are you okay, Olivia Carolyn?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"No, I'm not okay," she responded with a bit of sadness in her voice. "But I will be. It's just that…"

"What, Lib?"

She sighed. "Nothing. I'm a big girl. I knew what I was getting into."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes Cis, I'm sure." She wasn't.

"Mmm hmm," Cecily said with a bit of skepticism. "Lie to yourself if you want to, but not to me, Olivia."

"Whatever, Cecily."

Cecily laughed. She knew she was right.

"Look, since you insist on having dinner with Fitz's brother, if he gets out of line or if he's disrespectful, please tell Fitz."

"It's really okay. I can handle him for a few hours. I'll eat and converse, then I'll excuse myself. I have a lot of work to do anyway. We're in the homestretch with this case, and things are moving quickly."

"Well that's all well and good, but don't forget what I said."

"I won't."

The sisters were quiet for a moment. "You know Lib, since you're not ready to be honest with Fitz, and you're not sure if you want things to go on the way they've been, there's always another option."

"What's that?"

"Get out before someone gets hurt," her sister said with finality.

"Well, I need to start getting ready for my date. I don't know what my husband has planned, but I'm going to be ready for anything."

Olivia laughed. "I have some work to complete before dinner. Talk to you later, Cis. I love you."

"Love you too, Lib. Goodbye."

Olivia ended the call, her sister's words still on her mind.

X

Olivia stood and watched as Fitz exchanged a rough hug with his brother, while pounding his back. It gave her time to get a good look at the brothers. There was no mistaking they were related. Both were well over six-feet, had broad shoulders and it was obvious they both worked out to stay in shape. Tonight they were both casually dressed in dark jeans and shirts, sans ties and jackets.

Fitz realized his brother was staring at the beautiful woman standing next to him and extended his hand to Olivia without glancing at her. He smiled when he felt her palm on his. He heard his brother exhale deeply. It was apparent Olivia had the same effect on his brother that she had on him.

"Ford, you remember Olivia."

"Of course. It's good to see you again, Olivia," he said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Hello, Ford," she responded with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She didn't think Fitz had noticed, but he did.

Ford smiled at Olivia. He couldn't help but think as he always did his brother had exquisite taste in women. She stood next to Fitz wearing a fitted cashmere turtleneck in black, paired with black boyfriend skinny jeans and black leather booties. Her hair was a profusion of curls and her make-up minimal. She wore the heart pendant necklace and diamond hoop earrings.

Fitz moved his arm around her waist as he led her and his brother over to the bar.

"Something smells good, brother."

"Thanks Ford. What can I get you to drink?"

"My usual."

"Scotch neat coming up."

They made small talk as Fitz poured two snifters of premium whiskey. Olivia had walked ahead of them to the kitchen to start cutting up lemons for Fitz's lemon vinaigrette dressing and the King trumpet mushrooms, to be sautéed and served with the steaks. She looked up when the brothers walked into the space. Ford took a seat at the island while Fitz moved to the refrigerator and removed a pitcher of virgin planter's punch and poured a glass for Olivia. She looked up at him and smiled. Ford observed the look between them with interest.

They made light conversation as Fitz and Olivia worked to finish preparing dinner. Ford watched the couple as they moved in sync around the kitchen, as if they did it every day. This was definitely different from when he dated Jillian. They had never entertained guests nor had Fitz ever allowed anything, including his relationship with Jillian, to come before Grant Holdings.

Olivia removed the salad and dressing from the refrigerator and took them the dining room. She and Fitz finished the roasted broccoli and truffle fries together and moved them to serving dishes. Olivia stood next to Fitz and watched as he grilled the steaks to a perfect medium rare for him and his brother, and medium for her. He plated the meat before lowering his head to drop a kiss on her hair. "Please get the wine and the water from the fridge. I'll bring the plates."

"What about the punch?"

"I'll come back and get it."

He gestured for Ford to lead the way into the dining room. "Brother."

Ford had sat quietly watching Fitz and Olivia. He had felt like an intruder watching their private moment when Fitz leaned down and kissed her. There was a familiarity, a deep intimacy in the way they looked at each other and touched. He'd averted his eyes, which is why he didn't hear his brother when he spoke.

"Earth to Ford," he heard Fitz say laughing.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said we're moving into the dining room."

"Oh, okay." He stood and the brothers preceded Olivia to the table.

X

Olivia tried to keep from staring at Ford Grant but every time she looked up, his cool blue green eyes were staring back at her. And as she'd told Cecily before, he made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She shrugged it off, intent on enjoying the dinner that she and Fitz had prepared.

"This salad is very good, Olivia."

She looked up and saw both brothers staring at her. "Thank you. Fitz has been teaching me to cook. Tonight was a lesson in salad making."

"Is that right?" he asked.

She didn't know why, but she detected a hint of sarcasm. "Yes, that's right," she answered.

"My brother has always loved to cook. When the Grant cousins would visit our grandparents for summers on the Vineyard, Fitz could be found in the kitchen with Gram Ivey and Cook. I always thought he was crazy, but now I understand. It's a good way to relax," Ford took a sip of water.

Fitz changed the subject. "So JR wanted to tag along with you to Thailand next week?"

Ford nodded before speaking. "Yes, but mom put her foot down and threatened to divorce him if he went."

This made Fitz laugh. "Score one for mom!"

He rested his hand on Olivia's knee under the table and turned to her. "As you know, my father officially retired earlier this year but he's made himself available as a consultant to Ford. He promised mom that they would spend more time together. Needless to say, he's having a hard time letting go."

"Well she's relented somewhat. He comes into the office once a week. I think it's just to get him out of her hair for a few hours."

Fitz laughed again. "You're probably right."

"So Olivia, what brings you to L.A.?"

Damn, she thought. She was hoping to get through dinner with minimal engagement with Ford. She swallowed the truffle fry she'd been chewing before answering. "My job."

"You're a lawyer right?"

"Yes, Ford, I am."

"Do you have a client here in L.A.?"

Her gut told her that Ford knew the answer to every question he asked. Although she wasn't a trial lawyer, she knew to never ask a question you didn't already know the answer to. She was sure Ford knew this too.

"Yes, I'm working on a project. I think you met my client last month." She picked up her glass of water and took a sip, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, yes I did." Ford realized Olivia wasn't going to share any additional information, so he turned to Fitz.

"So did you two enjoy Antigua?"

They both stopped chewing and looked at one another before turning to Ford.

He smiled at their shocked faces. "You took the company jet, I saw the manifest."

Fitz had forgotten that Ford, as President and CEO of Grant Holdings, had access to that information. "We went down to celebrate Olivia's birthday. Had a great time; even saw Nick Rolle."

"What?! I haven't seen Nick in ages. Then again, I haven't been to the island in a few years."

The conversation between the three went from Antigua to foreign travel to movies and finally their careers. Olivia relaxed for the first time that evening as she listened to the Grant brothers talk about their antics, and how they played tricks on their mother when they were growing up. Fitz and Ford were smiling and laughing at the memories. She loved seeing Fitz happy and genuinely laughing, knowing that would probably change later.

"I'm going to get dessert," Olivia announced.

Fitz looked at her. "Would you like me to help?"

She smiled at him and stood. "No, Fitz, I can manage."

"You're sure?"

"Completely," she said and then headed for the kitchen.

After a few minutes she heard the clink of dishes and wasn't surprised when Fitz walked into the kitchen carrying a stack of dishes and flatware like an experienced waiter. He set them on the counter before walking up behind Olivia as she cut two generous slices of cheesecake as the coffee brewed.

"Aren't you going to have dessert?"

She looked up at him and wrinkled her nose. "No dessert for me, but I'll join you with my tea."

Fitz studied her. "Everything okay?" He'd noticed the strained smile she'd given Ford when he'd arrived and the short answers during dinner.

She nodded in response, but said nothing else. He waited, hoping she would say more, but she didn't. Fitz knew instantly that there was more to whatever was going on, but he wouldn't push her.

The buzzing coming from the coffeemaker signaled the end of the brewing cycle and their conversation. "To be continued," he said as he removed the carafe of steaming gourmet coffee from the machine and placed it on a tray along with the cheesecake, cream and sugar. "I think we have everything," he said before following Olivia into the dining room.

They entered the dining room and found Ford typing on his phone. He glanced up as the couple approached the table. His face broke into a huge grin when he saw what they were having for dessert.

"Is that Deacon's Sweet Potato Cheesecake?"

Fitz laughed at his brother's reaction. "Yes, it is."

"My favorite dessert!"

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the look of pure joy on Ford's face.

"I know. It's my favorite too."

The cheesecake, washed down with several cups of coffee, disappeared quickly. Ford requested a second slice prompting Fitz to put several extra slices in a to-go bag for him take with him.

Fitz declined Olivia's offer to help with clean up and instead encourage her and Ford to relax. Ford asked if she wanted to sit out on the deck since it was such a clear and beautiful evening. Fitz thought that was a great idea and lit the fire pit to ward off the nighttime chill. She didn't really want to be alone with Ford, but she would do it for Fitz. After going upstairs to retrieve her wrap and making a pit stop in the kitchen for more tea, she joined Ford.

They sat in silence for several minutes just looking at the city below them.

"So what's going on with you and my brother?"

His question caught Olivia off guard. "Wha...what?"

"Do you like Fitz?"

"What's not to like?"

Ford chuckled. "Well don't fall for him because if you're looking for something serious or lasting, because Fitz is probably not your man."

Olivia continued to sip her tea, not looking at Ford.

He leaned in closer. "You know he was seeing someone for a while but broke it off when she wanted more than friendship."

"So you're saying he's only interested in a platonic relationship?" Olivia was curious to see where Ford was going, since she knew his last statement was the furthest from the truth.

Ford nodded. "Look Olivia, Fitz and I don't have detailed conversations about who we do or don't sleep with, but he's told me that he's not looking for a permanent relationship."

"What makes you think that I'm looking for something permanent?"

"I know my brother doesn't date."dessert for me, but I'll join you with my tea."

Fitz studied her. "Everything okay?" He'd noticed the strained smile she'd given Ford when he'd arrived and the short answers during dinner.

She nodded in response, but said nothing else. He waited, hoping she would say more, but she didn't. Fitz knew instantly that there was more to whatever was going on, but he wouldn't push her.

The buzzing coming from the coffeemaker signaled the end of the brewing cycle and their conversation. "To be continued," he said as he removed the carafe of steaming gourmet coffee from the machine and placed it on a tray along with the cheesecake, cream and sugar. "I think we have everything," he said before following Olivia into the dining room.

They entered the dining room and found Ford typing on his phone. He glanced up as the couple approached the table. His face broke into a huge grin when he saw what they were having for dessert.

"Is that Deacon's Sweet Potato Cheesecake?"

Fitz laughed at his brother's reaction. "Yes, it is."

"My favorite dessert!"

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the look of pure joy on Ford's face.

"I know. It's my favorite too."

The cheesecake, washed down with several cups of coffee, disappeared quickly. Ford requested a second slice prompting Fitz to put several extra slices in a to-go bag for him take with him.

Fitz declined Olivia's offer to help with clean up and instead encourage her and Ford to relax. Ford asked if she wanted to sit out on the deck since it was such a clear and beautiful evening. Fitz thought that was a great idea and lit the fire pit to ward off the nighttime chill. She didn't really want to be alone with Ford, but she would do it for Fitz. After going upstairs to retrieve her wrap and making a pit stop in the kitchen for more tea, she joined Ford.

They sat in silence for several minutes just looking at the city below them.

"So what's going on with you and my brother?"

His question caught Olivia off guard. "Wha...what?"

"Do you like Fitz?"

"What's not to like?"

Ford chuckled. "Well don't fall for him because if you're looking for something serious or lasting, because Fitz is probably not your man."

Olivia continued to sip her tea, not looking at Ford.

He leaned in closer. "You know he was seeing someone for a while but broke it off when she wanted more than friendship."

"So you're saying he's only interested in a platonic relationship?" Olivia was curious to see where Ford was going, since she knew his last statement was the furthest from the truth.

Ford nodded. "Look Olivia, Fitz and I don't have detailed conversations about who we do or don't sleep with, but he's told me that he's not looking for a permanent relationship."

"What makes you think that I'm looking for something permanent?"

"I know my brother doesn't date."

"What?" Olivia frowned in confusion. "Ford, why are you telling me all of this?"

He stared at her. She really was a beautiful and he could see why Fitz had fallen for her. He was surprised that she didn't seem too upset about what he was telling her.

"I'm just warning you, don't fall for him."

Olivia smiled to herself. She was right he didn't want her, or anyone e

"What?" Olivia frowned in confusion. "Ford, why are you telling me all of this?"

He stared at her. She really was a beautiful and he could see why Fitz had fallen for her. He was surprised that she didn't seem too upset about what he was telling her.

"I'm just warning you, don't fall for him."

Olivia smiled to herself. She was right he didn't want her, or anyone else for that matter, dating his brother. And she would bet that it had everything to do with Grant Holdings. She didn't respond, she just allowed him to talk.

"He's noncommittal. He may meet a woman at a party, a restaurant etc, but he doesn't do the whole 'date thing.' He's a player and he'll never, ever commit to you."

"Well that's good because I'm only interested in him for sex."

Ford choked on his drink and Olivia chuckled lightly. He turned to look at her.

Olivia wore a composed expression on her face but inside she was seething. Ford didn't know a damn thing about her or what she and Fitz had together. And it was none of his business. She would laugh if the whole situation wasn't so sad.

"Just be careful."

"Well we're not serious, so you have nothing to worry about," she said with a shrug.

They were sitting in silence when the door opened and Fitz walked out on the deck with his own snifter of scotch, two Montecristo cigars, a cigar cutter and a lighter. Olivia jumped up from her seat which earned her a bizarre look from Fitz. She ignored the look and kissed his cheek. "I'll leave you guys alone. I have a ton of work to finish."

He kissed her on the lips before she could leave. "See you later, babe."

"It was nice seeing you again Ford. Take care." He winked at her and raised his glass. "Nice seeing you too, Olivia." She nodded and stepped through the doors and headed upstairs.

X

Fitz and Ford lay on matching chaise lounges, staring up at the sky and puffing on cigars occasionally making small talk.

"Are you and Olivia Pope dating? Is it serious?"

Fitz's hand tightened on his snifter. He didn't appreciate Ford's questions about his private life and he really wasn't in the mood for any of his bs. He still wasn't over the stunt he'd pulled with their mother.

"How is that any of your business?" Fitz wanted to know.

"It's my job as President and CEO of Grant Holdings to make sure that the company succeeds and when my right hand starts declining meetings and pushing back on new assignments, I need to know why."

"Ford I've told you more than once, I'm tired."

"Well just don't let whatever you have going on with Olivia make you forget your obligations to GNA, Fitz."

"I am well aware of my obligations, Ford. You remind me quite often."

"You sound annoyed with me, Fitz."

"Not annoyed, just trying to understand you. You know I've supported every move you've made within GNA. I went to JR and Senior on your behalf more than anyone else. I lobbied board members to vote in your favor to make sure you'd be appointed President and CEO. It was me who defended their decision to our father and grandfather. They didn't feel you were ready but I assured them that you had paid your dues and had earned the position. You don't need me."

Ford remained silent while Fitz unleashed everything he was feeling.

"It's time for you allow someone else to become your right hand. We have several family members who are ready to dip their toes deeper into this crazy business. You know this."

"Yeah, I know. But they're not you."

Fitz was surprised. His brother needed a crutch.

"You're the only person who has been able to go a couple of rounds with Dad and Senior and come out winning most of the time."

"That's only because I refuse to be intimidated," Fitz said as he took another puff of his cigar.

"Which isn't easy," Ford responded.

"Don't I know it."

"So you and Olivia have been spending quite a bit of time together. Antigua, Santa Monica…" He realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth.

Fitz held his snifter mid air. He felt the heat of anger burn his face. "How did you know about our visit to Santa Monica? Did you have me followed?" he asked, his voice rising in indignation and disbelief.

Ford cleared his throat and looked at his brother. "Let's just say that I needed answers and I got them."

Fitz was barely able to contain his fury. Sitting up, he turned, placed his feet on the ground and faced his brother. "Have you lost your fucking mind? What the hell's gotten into you?" he asked incredulously. "How dare you, Ford. You had no right to interfere in my private life."

"I have every right," Ford said, "especially when your personal life interferes with the business."

"When has that _ever_ happened, Ford? What I do in my private life is none of your damn business." Fitz didn't appreciate his brother's blatantly high-handed attitude or his invasion of his privacy.

"Why you wound me, big brother." He pressed his hand dramatically against his chest. "Everything about you is my business. If I don't look out for you and the best interest of GNA, who will?" he asked arrogantly.

Fitz was speechless. He couldn't believe his brother.

"Besides, I needed to know if Olivia was your latest flavor of the month."

Before he knew it, Fitz's hands were wrapped around Ford's throat. "Don't you ever refer to Olivia as 'the flavor of the month.' She is not a problem for you or anyone else. Stay the hell out of business, Ford." It was only the sound of Ford gasping for air that made him loosen his grip and shove him back onto the lounge like a rag doll. He sat coughing and gasping for air, unable to believe his brother had actually choked him.

Fitz paced the length of the deck like a caged animal. He had never been this angry in his life nor had he ever put his hands on his brother. He felt horrible until he thought about what Ford had done. He was still pacing when the door to the deck opened.

X

Olivia had worked for at least two hours, before she shut everything down. When she walked into the bedroom, she noticed Fitz hadn't come up yet. She decided to go downstairs to make another mug of tea before she went to bed.

She had just stepped into the living room when she heard voices. Then she heard her name. "Don't you ever refer to Olivia as 'the flavor of the month." Shocked, she walked toward the door of the deck and opened it.

"Fitz," she called, "is everything alright?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice. He walked toward her.

"Yes, Livvie, everything's fine. Ford and I were just talking."

Olivia glanced at Ford who was sitting on the lounger holding his neck.

Looking back at Fitz, she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. I just heard your voice and decided to check on you and tell you goodnight."

He pulled Olivia into a tight hug before pulling back and looking down into her face. He leaned down and kissed the worry lines from her brow.

"Everything here's fine, Livvie. Ford and I were just talking about the AsiaPac project," he glanced at his brother who smiled up at Olivia. "He's trying very hard to convince me to join the team, but he knows I won't. Isn't that right, Ford?"

Ford nodded. "But I'm not giving up."

She laughed lightly. "Okay. Don't stay out here too late." She turned to leave the deck.

"Goodnight, Ford."

"Goodnight, Olivia."

In the kitchen, as she waited for the water to boil for her tea, Olivia thought about what she'd overheard. She knew all wasn't well between the brothers, but she'd wait for Fitz to tell her, if and when he was ready. Ford thought she was Fitz's "flavor of the month." She smiled and then laughed out loud. If only he knew. Dropping a tea bag into the mug of hot water, Olivia turned off the light and headed back upstairs.

X

Fitz and Ford hadn't spoken any words since Olivia walked back into the house. Fitz was sure she'd heard part of their conversation. He'd deal with that later. He was still standing and when he looked down, he realized both his hands were still clenched into fists. He knew he needed to apologize to his brother and get him out of the house before he ended up doing more damage.

"Ford, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I will never put my hands on you in that way again."

Ford held up his hand. "It's okay Fitz, you don't have to apologize. I had no right to do what I did and for that _I'm_ sorry." He stood from the lounger, walked over to Fitz and stuck out his hand. Fitz ignored his hand and pulled him into a hug.

Ford stepped back, feeling like a total ass. After all he'd done to his brother he was still willing to forgive him. But he knew Fitz. He knew that just because Fitz had forgiven him, he wasn't going to forget. Ever. He'd really screwed up this time and pushed him too far. Ford had never seen his brother like that before. Eyes glazed over. So angry. He was like a man possessed. It was scary. In that moment he understood how much he'd misjudged his brother's relationship with Olivia Pope, and the lengths to which Fitz was willing to go for her.

Sighing heavily, Ford finally spoke. "I think it's time for me to go." He'd just turned to walk into the house when Fitz stopped him.

"Ford, I want you to know that I apologized for putting my hands on you but I won't forget why I did it. What you did was _unconscionable_ and I'm not sure if or when I can ever forgive you for that. From now on we discuss GNA business only, nothing else. It is strictly business between us."

Ford nodded silently.

"And I do not ever want to hear about what happened here tonight, or what's going on in my private life or anything else that happens between you and me, from our mother. She shouldn't be caught in the middle of what's going on between her two grown sons. Do you understand?"

Ford looked at Fitz and nodded in the affirmative.

"Last thing, I do not _ever _want to hear Olivia's name pass your lips again. Are we clear?"

Ford nodded again.

"Good. I just need to make sure." He clapped Ford on his shoulder and they walked into the house toward the front door. They were halfway across the room when Fitz snapped his fingers. When Ford turned, he saw his brother walking toward the kitchen. When he returned, he was holding the bag containing his cheesecake. Ford smiled. "Thank you, brother."

"You're welcome, Ford. Enjoy."

Ford had just made it out of the door when Fitz spoke again. "I need you to know, little brother, that if you ever do anything like what you did, again, next time I may not stop."

Ford nodded his head in understanding, his brother's message crystal clear. He walked across the driveway to the waiting vehicle. His driver quickly opened the door and Ford climbed in. In a matter of seconds, the vehicle had disappeared down the driveway.

Fitz closed and locked the door, and leaned against it. He'd been considering only slowing down but now he felt that maybe it was time to make a clean break from the family business altogether. He'd always believed that Ford could do anything he set his mind to. He was just that driven. But Ford had changed. He'd become consumed by his own dreams and he expected his dreams to become Fitz's dreams too. At any cost.

Fitz shook his head before standing and walking out on the deck to begin the process of putting out the fire in the fire pit. Once he was finished, he closed and locked the doors to the deck and set the alarm. Extinguishing all the lights, he climbed the stairs, anxious to join the love of his life in slumber.

X

Fitz was restless. When he awoke for the third time it was nearly sunrise, and Olivia's side of the bed was empty. He sat up and looked around the room before standing, grabbing a long sleeve tee and pulling it over his bare torso. The slightly ajar door to the balcony caught his attention and he walked toward it. He found her wrapped in a heavy blanket, curled up on a lounge chair. It was cool outside as the early morning fog engulfed the Hills.

She turned when he pushed the door open. "The sun will be coming up soon and I wanted to see it," she told him, lifting the cover, silently inviting him to join her.

Fitz slipped beneath the warmth of the blanket. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her before planting a kiss in her hair.

They sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the city coming awake. Minutes later she spoke and caught him completely off guard. "Your brother doesn't like me and it appears that he's not really happy with you and me seeing each other."

Fitz tightened his hold on her and Olivia burrowed deeper in his arms. "Did he tell you that?"

"Not in so many words," she whispered, "but he made it clear that you were not the man for me if I were looking for a future together. It made me uncomfortable."

"I'm so sorry, Livvie. I knew something wasn't right with you. What did he say?"

Fitz listened as Olivia repeated the conversation she'd had with his brother. When she finished, he was beyond livid. Clearly Ford had issues. Fitz was barely holding it together, especially after what he'd learned about Ford the previous evening. He wasn't going to divulge that information to Olivia, she didn't need to know. However, it was one thing for his brother to screw with him, but he would not stand idly by while he lied to Olivia.

"Livvie you know none of what he said is true. I've been nothing but honest with you from the beginning. I've shared more of myself with you than I have with any other woman. You know me."

She snuggled closer. If Ford's intent was to plant seeds of doubt, he'd failed. Miserably.

"Fitz he doesn't want anything coming between you and your work with Grant Holdings. That includes me. Any decision you make, that he doesn't like or agree with, will be blamed on me."

"I know that, Livvie. That's something he's going to have to work through on his own. I mean, what is he going to do if I decide to leave the company?"

She turned to look at him. "Is that something you're thinking about?"

"Maybe. But that's not Ford's decision to make. And if I decide to leave, it would have nothing to do with you."

"Will _he_ see it that way?"

"Doesn't matter," he answered. "Look, you only gave me two and a half months and I don't want spend a second of that time on my brother and whatever the hell is going on with him. There's no way I'd let his blatant lies come between us. You let me worry about Ford Grant. Okay?"

She tilted her head back and looked at him. "Okay."

"Hey, Livvie?"

"Hmm?" she answered lazily.

"Why don't we generate some heat?" he asked as he thrust his hips upward so she could feel what she was doing to him. Oh how he loved spontaneity.

She laughed out loud as he pulled the blanket over their heads just as the sun began to rise. They missed it.

The ringing of Olivia's phone from inside the bedroom startled the sated couple awake. As they emerged from their cocoon, still intimately joined, the sun hit them full force.

Olivia yawned. "What time is it?"

"I know it's past dawn," Fitz remarked.

"Well then, good morning."

They shared a quick kiss before Olivia's phone rang again. Slowly they pulled themselves apart and left the deck. Fitz headed to the closet to change into his workout clothes, while Olivia moved across the room to answer her phone.

When he emerged from the closet, she was no longer in the bedroom but he could hear her voice from the office down the hall. He washed his face and brushed his teeth before walking down to the office to check on her. She looked up and nodded before returning to her conversation.

Other than leaving to take a shower and have breakfast with Fitz, Olivia spent the entire day in the office working and putting out the occasional fire. Fitz only disturbed her to offer her something to drink and snacks. After a long day, she finally packed up and dressed for dinner.

Later they enjoyed a casual dinner and each other's company in a quiet corner of a popular farm-to-table restaurant in downtown L.A. Olivia relayed the details of the busy week to come, while Fitz lamented the possibility of having to travel to Seattle on business, away from Olivia. Ford was the furthest thing from either of their minds.

X

The valet brought the Porsche around and Fitz stood while Olivia slid onto the passenger seat. He walked around and climbed in behind the wheel. Olivia grinned over at him. "Where to?" she asked.

"How do you feel about an overnight guest?"

"At my place?"

"Yes, your place Livvie."

She had no problem with him sleeping at her place but it had been Fitz who didn't want the staff to see him coming and going from her penthouse apartment and maybe sharing that information. They always stayed at his house for the privacy.

Olivia smiled that slow, sexy smile that made Fitz's stomach muscles tighten. "I'm sure I don't have anything for you to sleep in," she said in a sultry voice.

He leaned over, his nose almost touching hers. "Oh I'm sure we can find something for me to sleep in, and I can guarantee that it will fit like a glove," he said before kissing her.

"Well Mr. Grant, I feel a long night coming on."

Fitz didn't disagree as he quickly put the car in gear and sped off, heading to _12 Wilshire_ and a night of unbridled passion!


	20. Chapter 20

I'm back, and Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed the holiday season and that Santa brought you everything you wanted. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I took a break for the holidays and also, this chapter was really a struggle. I tried. Anyway, thank you all for your kind PMs and comments. And, thank you so much for stopping by and reading my little story. I've really enjoyed creating this version of Olivia and Fitz. Happy reading

Note: There are some words or phrases that are italicized and should not be. I have tried to correct them but to no avail. Sorry.

TBOT

Olivia eased Fitz's arms from her body and slid from the bed. Stretching her nude frame, she picked up his discarded pajama top and slipped it on before tiptoeing out of the bedroom making her way downstairs to the kitchen, where she fixed herself a glass of water. She felt exhausted and exhilarated all at once.

Since the weekend of Ford's visit, she and Fitz had been inseparable. Olivia had spent more and more time at Fitz's house. They'd enjoyed quiet evenings together watching movies in the state of the art media room, reading and lots of debating. They'd also enjoyed sex filled nights, having christened many of the rooms in the house, cooked and ate together at least three nights per week, and listened to music and danced on the deck, underneath the stars. They also went on several dates around L.A. which included concerts (Fitz's favorite) and wine tastings (Olivia's favorite). They made good use of all of their free and limited time together.

Olivia had been surprised when she'd returned to her office from lunch the Monday after her and Fitz's dinner with Ford, and found a large bouquet of two dozen of the creamiest pink roses on her desk. Assuming they were from the Fitz, and maybe his way of apologizing for his brother's actions, she walked over and smelled them before removing the card. She was speechless and stunned to see that they were from Ford. He'd written a heartfelt apology. Neither of them had mentioned Ford Grant since their dinner. He was an afterthought. After her initial shock, she'd picked up the phone and called Fitz to ask if he'd spoken to his brother to suggest that he apologize. He assured her that he had not and was equally shocked. They chalked it up to his guilty conscious and laughed about it before ending the call.

She called Ford to thank him for the flowers, and again he apologized profusely. By the time they hung up, they were laughing like old friends. That was a little over three weeks ago and neither had seen or spoken to him since.

Olivia walked across the kitchen and leaned against the end of the island, staring out of the windows of the dining room, down into the city. She smiled into her glass thinking about the good times they'd shared. The funny moments. The quiet and reflective moments. She had to fan herself when she thought about the carnal moments. She tried to suppress her feelings for Fitz but each time they made love her body wouldn't let her. Fitz hadn't mentioned he loved her again since that Friday night, and for that Olivia was more than grateful. She just wanted to concentrate on the time they had left together.

Fitz was always looking for ways for them to be alone and enjoy themselves. He'd mentioned in passing that Thomas Wallace was in town and Olivia had suggested inviting him over for dinner. Fitz looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "Nope. He's my main man and everything but this is our time and I'm not sharing you with anyone. No way." Olivia understood what Fitz was feeling. They would soon be parting and he wanted to spend every second, every minute and every hour with his Livvie. She felt the same way.

He had surprised her with a trip up the coast to Big Sur where they spent Valentines weekend at the Post Ranch Inn getting spa treatments, enjoying the food and watching whales and pods of dolphins from the balcony of their room. They'd promised not to exchange gifts but Friday night at dinner, Valentine's Day, Fitz had presented her with a black velvet box with a white bow.

"_Fitz, this place is beautiful." She exclaimed, looking around._

"_Not as beautiful as you are. You're what I think of when I hear the word 'beauty.'"_

_She smirked at his remark. He could be so corny sometimes._

"_Seriously, Fitz, you make me feel so special," she said softly. "I've never known a man like you."_

_He gently stroked her face. "That's because I'm one of a kind. I feel I was made for you, just like you were made for me. We're a perfect pair."_

_Olivia smiled, loving the way he made her feel. _

"_And speaking of perfect pairs," he said in a low voice._

_He placed a black velvet box on the table. "How do you like these?" _

_She looked at the box and back at him. "Fitz. I don't need another single thing. You've given me so much, and not just material things."_

"_Well you never ask me for anything, which makes it all the fun for me to surprise you. Now, I know we promised not to exchange gifts, but I bought these a while ago and I wanted you to have it. It's just __a little something to remember your time in L.A.__"_

_Olivia's hands were trembling slightly when she untied the white bow. __Biting down on her lip, she opened a black velvet box and gasped. Fitz had given her another pair of brilliantly cut diamond studs, this time halo diamonds, along with three bangles for her wrist. The bracelets were twenty-four karat, each covered in tiny halo diamonds with a weight that equaled the earrings. _

"_Oh…" the exclamation came out on a soft breath. _

_His pulse raced. "Oh, well done, or oh, you're an ass for breaking our promise?" _

_She lifted the three bangles from the box and ran her finger along the embedded stones. Her eyes met his across the table._

"_It can't be both?"_

"_It's certainly both."_

_She shook her head. "Yes it is, because you did good Fitzgerald Grant. Even though we said we weren't going to exchange gifts. The earrings and the bracelets are beautiful. Thank you." She'd learned to not argue with him when he wanted to give her things. Fitz was just generous by nature. _

_Olivia smiled to herself as she took another sip of water. They'd made many memories that weekend. In and out of bed. _

The following weekend, their schedules finally synced up with Anais and Frank Higgins___and they made plans for dinner._ Olivia really liked the couple, especially Anais. The platinum beauty reminded her of Cecily: outspoken, full of opinions, usually unsolicited, and didn't bite her tongue.

"_Come in, come in," Anais smiled in greeting. "It's so good to see you guys again. She hugged and kissed Olivia, before she turned and hugged Fitz. She took their jackets and hung them in the coat closet before slipping an arm around Olivia's waist. _

"_Now come on back, Frank's in the kitchen."_

"_Where are the kids?" Fitz asked as he looked around for the Higgins' two sons._

"_They're with my parents. We're having an all adult weekend," she said, wiggling her eyebrows to make her point. _

_The trio laughed as they walked into the kitchen. _

_Frank was at the stove when they entered. "Something smells good in here Higgs," Fitz said, calling him by his nickname as he set the decorative shopping bag filled with wine and champagne on a side table._

"_Those are the braised short ribs you smell," he said as he turned away from the stove to greet the couple. He stepped forward and placed a kiss on Olivia's cheek before shaking Fitz hand and pulling him into a rough hug. Frank fixed their drinks and they stood around the kitchen talking before Frank insisted on showing Fitz his newest toy in his man cave. Anais shooed them away as she finished dinner and begin to transfer food into serving dishes. _

"_Are you certain you don't need me?" Frank asked._

_Anais nodded. "I'm sure."_

_Olivia offered to help but Anais wouldn't have it. _

"_You just sit down and talk to me." _

_She waited until the two men were out of earshot before she turned to Olivia. "So you guys are pretty serious, huh?"_

_Olivia took a sip of wine before answering. "Why would you ask me that?" She remembered asking the same question the first time she'd met Anais. She was definitely a lot like Cecily. _

"_Because you're sleeping together."_

_Olivia actually wasn't shocked by Anais' comment. But it really wasn't her business what she and Fitz were doing together. She did not want a repeat of her conversation with Ford. _

"_Why would you say that?" she asked._

_She washed and dried her hands before she walked over to Olivia and pulled out the collar on her silk blouse. Anais traced the slight bruise on the area above Olivia's collarbone. "You have a love bite right here."_

_Heat spread over Olivia's face as she recalled Fitz biting her neck that morning in the shower. However, she hadn't noticed the mark while she was getting dressed. Her hands were shaking noticeably as she reached to fasten the button at her neck._

"_I guess he got carried away," she mumbled._

"_Please don't tell me you're embarrassed," Anais said as she removed a pan of dinner rolls from the oven and placed them in the warmer. _

"_Of course I'm not embarrassed that we're sleeping together. What I don't want to do is advertise it. Why are you looking at me like that?" Olivia asked, when Anais gave her an incredulous look. _

"_Why the big secret? Don't your friends and family know you're involved with him?" Anais asked._

_ Olivia wasn't certain what it was about Anais that made her so comfortable sharing her personal life. She was, for all intents and purposes, a stranger. Perhaps it had something to do with her outspokenness. She exuded poise and sophistication on the outside but underneath she was a woman in complete control of her life. Something Olivia had just come into. She admired that in the other woman. _

"_No, they don't know and whatever this is that we have will end once I leave L.A." She told Anais about their agreement, the merger and her plans to return home to D.C. when her project was finished. "Fitz will be here at least until late May or early June."_

"_So you won't see him for a while," she threw up her hands, "what's wrong with that?"_

_Needing to keep busy, Olivia stood and began assisting Anais with taking the serving dishes to the dining room. "I'm on the partner track and I can't commit to an ongoing relationship right now." She wasn't going to let anything get in the way of her becoming a partner again. _

"_Is Fitz asking for a commitment?" _

"_No." Olivia then told Anais about the terms of their agreement. _

_Anais was shocked. "Looking at you two together, I thought for sure you were headed down the aisle."_

_Olivia stopped moving abruptly. "What?! Fitz isn't ready for marriage and neither am I. Although he says he'll marry me whenever I'm ready. I just need to say the word. We enjoy each other's company, and what happens in L.A., stays in L.A."_

_Anais joined Olivia at the island and took a sip of wine before speaking. "Listen, if Fitz says he wants to marry you, he means it. He doesn't say anything he doesn't mean. Fitz is the type of man who knows what he wants and goes after it. Right now, that appears to be you, girl."_

_Olivia shook her head 'no.'_

"_So you're going to walk away from someone who obviously loves you and wants to marry you." _

"_I'm not walking away Anais, I just can't afford to get sidetracked when it comes to my career, again." She wasn't going to tell Anais about the fallout from her broken engagement, although she was sure she probably already knew. _

"_Olivia there are millions of women who are married and have satisfying and successful careers. You're looking at one. And I have two knuckleheads to deal with," she held up two fingers to emphasize the point. Olivia smiled at Anais' last comment. _

"_Oh I know. My mother, my sister and my aunts are also very good examples. They do it daily and very well I might add. And so are you."_

_Anais held up her hand to give Olivia a high five. "Thank you."_

_They were both in their thoughts for a moment until Anais spoke. "Do you think you'll ever marry?"_

"_I don't know," Olivia answered honestly._

"_Are you marriage phobic?"_

_Olivia was quiet. Anais was asking questions she wasn't ready to answer or really didn't have answer to. Not at the moment anyway. Ever since she was a little girl, she believed she'd eventually marry and always thought it would be to Garrett Davis. It had never occurred to her that it wouldn't come to pass. Now, marriage wasn't at the top of her To Do list. Her career had now become her life._

"_I don't think I am. Right now it's just not a priority. I mean I don't feel any pressure to get married. I'm only thirty and I'll probably think differently four or five years from now if I want to have children."_

"_You know you don't have to be married to have children, right?"_

_Olivia chuckled. "I'm quite aware of that."_

"_Okay, I was just checking," she winked at Olivia. _

"_You remind me so much of my sister," Olivia said._

'_Oh really? So she's smart, beautiful, caring, stubborn, candid and just all around fabulous, too?"_

_They both laughed, loudly. Olivia shook her head. "Yes, she's all of those too." _

"_In all seriousness, Olivia, I've known Fitzgerald Grant as long as I've known my husband and I have to say, you are a lucky woman for having him in your life. He's a really good guy and you know I wouldn't say that if it wasn't true."_

_Olivia nodded in understanding as Anais continued._

"_He isn't perfect by any means, he definitely has his faults. But he also has a good heart and will do anything for those he loves, and I can tell he loves the hell out of you."_

_Olivia could certainly agree with those descriptors of Fitz. He was stubborn and didn't like taking 'no' for an answer, and he loved having his way. But he had looked out for her when he didn't even know her and when he didn't have to. She didn't doubt that he loved her. _

_Frank and Fitz returned to the kitchen and their conversation was halted. The couples sat down for dinner and conversation, Anais' words again giving Olivia something to think about. _

That had been a fantastic evening and Olivia understood why Fitz considered his friends family.

Olivia walked back to refrigerator and refilled her glass. She shivered when she thought about what happened when they'd left the Higgins home.

She'd climbed behind the wheel of the Porsche and he'd handed her keys before walking around to the passenger side and slowly climbing in. He and Frank had imbibed quite a bit of whiskey, so she became the designated driver. Fitz had had no idea that Olivia could drive a stick shift until they made a pit stop on their drive to Big Sur and she'd volunteered to drive the rest of the trip. She'd confided that her ex had a classic Karmann Ghia in high school and undergrad and he'd taught her to drive it. His lady was full of surprises.

Sitting in the Higgins' driveway, she rested her arm over the back of the passenger seat and looked at Fitz sitting with his eyes closed.

"_Your bed or mine?"_

_Fitz looked at her with that crooked grin that never failed to melt her heart. "Mine."_

_Leaning closer, she kissed him. "Yours it is."_

_She started the engine before shifting into _Reverse_, backing out of the driveway and headed for the Hills. _

That night was quite memorable. They'd transcended into another universe when they'd made love. It had started right after the front door was closed and locked. Fitz took Olivia into his arms and they made love propped up against the front door, not willing to wait until they made it upstairs. They'd eventually moved to the living room sofa, and then Fitz carried her upstairs and they continued in the shower and finally the bed. They'd awakened at almost noon. It was the first time they'd slept the entire the morning away, but it was well worth it.

X

It was three days later when Fitz broke the news that he would have to spend a few days in Seattle for a first design development cost estimating meeting with a potential client. They were in bed, each reading over documents on their tablets. Olivia laughed because he seemed so sad.

"So you're going to be gone for two days? Have you made your arrangements? Packed?"

He looked at her over the top of his glasses. "Nope. You know that Lauren makes all of my arrangements, and I have not packed. Packing is one of my least favorite things to do."

She laid her tablet on the night table and moved closer to Fitz. "Well, I might be persuaded to help you. I happen to enjoy the task and I do it very well. So if you're really nice to me, I could do you that little favor."

She yelped in surprise when Fitz reached over and pulled her onto his lap.

"I know of a few other things you do very well, Miss Pope," he whispered in her ear. She blushed at his words.

"I'll do anything you want, for as long as you want me to do it."

"Anything?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

He nodded. "Anything for you, Livvie."

"Great. I have tickets to the Alvin Ailey Dance company's opening night at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion."

Fitz raised his eyebrows and frowned. "I'd planned on doing something a bit more sexual, but sure, I'd like that. Now let's go pack my bag before you change your mind."

They packed his bag and also managed to make time for quite a few _erotic _things before Fitz left Wednesday morning. He'd asked her to stay at his place while he was away but she'd insisted on going back to her apartment.

X

Olivia found that missing Fitz was unexpected. He'd only been gone for two days, but she felt as if a part of her was missing. What was she going to do when she returned to D.C? She'd cross that bridge when she came to it but for now she was just excited with the anticipation of seeing him again. In the meantime she decided to take a yoga class to relax and get centered, hoping that time in the candle-scented studio with quiet music and guided contemplation would settle her mind. And if that didn't work, there was always a nice glass of wine.

Fitz called several times after he got to Seattle. She loved hearing his sexy voice; the sound of it made her miss him even more. She went to work each day and when she returned, exhausted, to her apartment she ordered Thai from the little hole in the wall restaurant that Fitz had taken her to on their second date. The food was excellent, authentic Thai cuisine and lately she'd had an unexplained craving. She'd eat her dinner then wait for Fitz's call, before falling asleep.

Fitz called Olivia late Friday afternoon to let her know that he was back in L.A. He could hear the giddiness in her voice as they talked. His excitement escalated at the thought of seeing his Livvie again. She was the one person on earth that could make his heart race. One look into her beautiful brown doe eyes, and he threatened to lose all control.

Olivia was waiting in the lobby when Fitz pulled up in front of the Massey-Carr building. The doorman took her leather weekender and held the door for her as she rushed toward the man she loved with all her heart. He hugged her tightly before taking the weekender from the doorman and her laptop bag and opening and closing the passenger door. He stored her bags in the trunk before quickly getting in behind the wheel. Leaning over he kissed her nice and long before speeding off toward Los Feliz where they were having dinner at his favorite Mexican restaurant. It was family owned and they loved Fitz and by extension, Olivia. And the food and service were very good as well.

The owners had fussed over them when they walked through the door, and once they were seated and placed their order, the staff left them alone. They discussed his trip and her project for a few minutes before the waitress returned with their margaritas. It wasn't long before their food was served and Olivia dug into her chicken Enmoladas and black bean and corn salad, the best she'd ever had.

She'd just swallowed her second bite when she felt suddenly ill and quickly stood and walked to the ladies room. Olivia hadn't wanted to believe the food wasn't fresh, because she and Fitz had eaten at the establishment before and she didn't experience this reaction. Maybe it was the margarita. She held a wet paper towel to her face waiting for her stomach to settle. She returned to their table, apologizing to Fitz, who asked if she was okay. She nodded yes and took a small spoonful of the _Sopa de Lima that he'd ordered for her while she was gone. Fortunately, she was able to keep the soup down. _

She and Fitz had spent Friday night and all day Saturday closed up in the house. She hadn't gotten ill again and enjoyed helping Fitz prepare the culinary delights which they ate on the deck before making love under the stars. They were trying to pack as much into the short time they had together as they could muster. Both were acutely aware that Olivia didn't have much time before she would be leaving for D.C.

X

Fitz and Olivia had Sunday brunch at Zola's, Deacon's restaurant, along with his wife Joie, and Frank and Anais. It had been a fun time as the conversation flowed. The atmosphere was warm and inviting and Olivia knew that under different circumstances, she would have loved being a part of this close knit circle of friends if she and Fitz were in an actual relationship. But she wasn't ready for that.

All of the people at the table were ones, other than his family, whom Fitz cared for most and the feeling was obviously mutual. Taking a break from the lively discussion, she sat back to absorb it all. She observed the other couples at the table. Deacon and Joie La Salle had a kind of soft and comfortable love while Anais and Frank's would be considered passionate and intense. She smiled to herself and wondered what the others thought about her and Fitz.

"Are you okay?" Fitz's brows were furrowed with concern. "We were calling you and it was if you weren't in the room. Are you feeling all right?" She knew he was thinking about her episode at the Mexican restaurant.

Olivia looked around the table as all eyes were on her. "Yes, I'm fine, and you're right, I wasn't here. I was just thinking about what a great time I'm having and how you've all welcomed me into your circle." They all smiled at her and she didn't miss Anais' wink. Fitz leaned down and kissed her hair before taking her hand in his underneath the table as she rejoined the conversation.

They had returned to the house and spent the rest of the day curled up in each other's arms in the media room watching old black and white movies. He had indulged her by watching one of her favorites, _The Wizard of Oz._ Neither felt like preparing dinner so they ordered in. Fitz was concerned that she may have another reaction to the rich Mediterranean food but she'd eaten more than one helping without incident. After dinner, they'd taken a long hot bath together, made love and retreated to bed before Olivia woke hours later, feeling very thirsty.

She didn't know how long she'd been standing in the kitchen reminiscing about the last three weeks when Fitz's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"I missed you in bed."

Olivia turned quickly, startled by his voice. She smiled at Fitz standing there wearing the low slung pajama bottoms that matched the shirt she wore.

"I was thirsty. Would you like some?" she asked. At his silence she looked up. His eyes were zeroed in on her breasts that were in full view since she hadn't bothered to button the shirt. When those blue eyes shifted up to her face, they were filled with desire.

"Oh no, Fitzgerald Grant, you know I have a meeting at seven tomorrow morning. I need my rest," she told him before setting the glass on the island and buttoning the shirt.

Fitz reached out and pulled her close to his body. "Trust me, Livvie, once I'm finished you'll fall right to sleep and you'll also be very well rested for your meeting tomorrow," he whispered near her ear.

Olivia tilted her head back to look into eyes and to stop him from kissing her neck. He knew the longer he did it the better the chance of her resistance waning and she'd give in. "I can't, Fitz," she whined, pushing at his broad chest.

He lowered his head for one final kiss before he swooped down, picked her up and lifted her over his shoulder. He carried her, as she laughed hysterically, all the way upstairs and tossed her onto the bed before joining her. Olivia snuggled close to Fitz, laying her head on his chest, her arms across his midsection and her legs across his legs. No matter the height difference, their bodies fit together like a glove, molding against each other.

Olivia moved in closer, lowered her head and twirled her tongue around his nipple. She smiled when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

Fitz jumped. "What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"I didn't get a chance to return the favor earlier, so…" she lowered her head again.

"If you don't stop what you're doing, you're going to _get_ all of that," he told her, lifting his chin in the direction of his cock tenting the sheets.

Olivia followed his line of vision and laughed before she turned over in the bed to lie on her side. Fitz shifted his body to spoon her from behind. She released a contented sigh as one of his hands settled on her breast. She could feel his hardness pressed against her backside and was tempted to roll over and just enjoy what Fitz was offering. But she also knew that if she gave in she wouldn't be as sharp as she needed to be in the morning. So she closed her eyes and faked a loud snore.

Fitz chuckled, getting the hint.

"Night, Livvie.

"Goodnight, Fitz."

X

_Three weeks later..._

Olivia leaned against the rail on the patio of Fitz's bedroom watching as the city came awake. The sun had yet to rise. Fitz was inside, still asleep. She had slipped away momentarily to come outside to think. Although she knew this day was coming, she didn't want to think of later, when they would exchange goodbyes.

These last three weeks had been some of the best days of her life. Amazing. Olivia smiled. She had taken a chance, waded into dangerous waters and for a little while Fitz had stripped away her inhibitions and robbed her of common sense. But she had no regrets. What she and Fitz had shared was priceless and the memories were endless.

When she returned to D.C. later that night, it would be business as usual. That's the way she wanted it and that's the way she intended it to be. She would go back to being her own person, a confident woman who didn't want or need a man permanently in her life. Not right now.

She inhaled deeply before turning and walking back into the darkened bedroom.

Fitz's eyes opened slowly during the predawn hours. Something had awakened him. He reached out to pull Olivia closer into his arms and came up empty-handed. All that was there were the empty pillow and her scent. He glanced at the small clock on the night table, it was almost five o'clock.

He gazed around the room and saw the open door to the balcony. Evidently she hadn't been able to sleep. For a long while, neither had he. It was hard as hell to accept that their "fling" would soon be over and later that day she would be returning home to D.C. He knew saying goodbye wasn't going to be easy, but he'd given himself a pep talk the night before. Olivia had been more than forthcoming with the terms of their liaison, so he knew he should've been prepared for this day. He'd told her indirectly that he loved her, and then waited for her to acknowledge what were the three most difficult words for him to say to a woman. She hadn't.

Fitz sighed deeply, regretting that he'd agreed to Olivia's terms for their brief time together. There was no way she could deny that it hadn't been special. He would miss her like hell when she left and he would pray each day that she would realize, someday, that they were meant to be together.

A feeling of sadness passed through him at the thought of the separation they faced. What if, when she returned to D.C., she had no problem in keeping her end of the agreement and would not see him again? What if their time together meant more to him than it did to her?

Fitz sat up in bed, thinking about all of the things he'd never wanted from a woman before, until he met Olivia Pope. Now he wanted it all. He wanted her. He loved her. Unconditionally. But what was he supposed to do about it? Well one thing he would _not_ do was let her have her way and turn her back on what they could have together. He was determined that, in the end, she would love him as much as he loved her. He just needed a plan. For now, he would give her space.

Fitz saw Olivia's shadow moving towards the French doors and slid back down in the bed. When the door opened, he closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. Through half closed eyes, he watched as she dropped her robe on the bench at the foot of the bed and crawled into bed beside him. She cuddled close, skin to skin, and lowered her head to his chest. Then, moments later she glanced up, placed a kiss on his lips and whispered, "I'm going to miss you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, a hell of a lot more than I thought I would."

He didn't say a word since she assumed he was asleep and her words hadn't been meant for him to hear.

_Three hours later…_

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you back to the hotel?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head and continued to get dressed. They had already had this discussion. "No Fitz, Nathan will be here in twenty minutes."

They'd awakened and made love before moving to the shower and making love again under the steam and water all around them. Now he was sitting up in bed shirtless watching as she searched for a wayward stiletto.

"I think it's best if we say our goodbyes here," she said without looking at him.

Fitz threw back the duvet, stood and walked into the closet. He walked back out pulling his well worn MIT sweat shirt, that still held her scent, over his head. She was zipping her suitcase when he walked over to her, turned her around and pulled her into his arms. Inhaling the coconut fragrance of her hair, he kissed her several times. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and squeezed harder.

He loosened his embrace and tipped her chin up with his index finger, looking directly into her big brown eyes. "These last three months have been everything I hoped for," he said. "Sitting up, talking and debating about anything and everything. Playing chess, strip poker, strip pool... I didn't know you were so competitive." He had enjoyed watching her remove her clothes, and vice versa. She looked up at him and chuckled softly before nodding. "Playing the piano and singing off-key at the top of our lungs. Everything.What we shared was special Livvie, and I'm going to miss you. It's going to be hard to pretend like none of this happened. Like _we_ didn't happen." He took a deep breath. "Why can't we…"

She quickly reached out and placed her fingers to his lips. "Don't, Fitz. You promised. All this was supposed to be temporary, a fling. We both agreed. You knew from the beginning where this would lead and how it would end. Flings aren't meant to last."

Taking a deep breath, Fitz fought back the words he wanted to say. "Regardless Livvie, if you need me for anything, just let me know and I will come to you. I will make myself available to you, anytime or anyplace."

As tempting as his offer was, Olivia held on to her resolve. Fitz had been wonderful these past three months. She would miss him dearly. Miss everything they'd shared. For a while he had made her whole again and shown her kindness and gentleness, and she would forever be grateful to him for that. She wished again that she was ready to receive everything he was offering, but she wasn't.

Olivia sighed as they stood sharing an embrace in the middle of the bedroom, the only sound was their breathing. The quiet was interrupted by a text notification on Olivia's phone. She reluctantly untangled herself from Fitz's embrace and walked over to her purse and retrieved her device.

"Nathan's downstairs."

Fitz nodded before reaching for her suitcase while she grabbed her purse and tote. He took her free hand in his and led her out of the bedroom and down the stairs for the last time. When he opened the door, Nathan walked up and greeted them both before taking Olivia's bags. They stood looking at each other. Fitz stared into the face of the woman whose very presence took him to highs he never could've imagine and whose imminent departure, to a low he didn't know if he would ever recover from. He smiled that crooked smile that she had become accustomed to seeing every day, the smile that she would miss.

He lowered his head and kissed her. A hot open mouthed kiss that left her weak and shaken. He tightened his hold on her as the kiss deepened. Olivia's arms went around his neck as she pulled him closer. _This man_, she thought. This man who had filled her nights and many days with more pleasure than any one woman had a right to receive.

Nathan cleared his throat and they pulled apart, both aware that it was time for her to leave. Stealing one last kiss, Fitz took Olivia's hand and walked her over to the waiting vehicle. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it before reluctantly letting it go. He assisted her onto the seat before stepping back and closing the door. Nathan quietly got behind the wheel, shifted the SUV into DRIVE and drove down the driveway. Fitz stood at the top of the hill long after the red taillights disappeared.

X

Olivia wished she had the power to hold back time. Her heart felt like a stone in her chest when she closed her luggage. She was leaving L.A. and Fitz. Everything they shared since seeing each other after crossing paths for the first time in six months had become imprinted in her memory forever.

A feeling of sadness swept over her when she realized her time in L.A. was ending. As the time drew near for her to leave, she'd convinced herself that she was prepared. She'd known this day would come, the day she'd have to say goodbye and go back to her life in D.C., but none of it made it any easier.

Olivia had met with Brett Massey two hours earlier. The merger documents had been signed over a week ago and she'd remained in L.A., a week after her team had departed to tie up any loose ends and to be with Fitz. But now that the project was complete, she was free to leave the place that would always hold so many special memories, and put her fling behind her.

Olivia refused to dwell on missing Fitz. They'd alternated sleeping in each other's apartments, making love with each other as if their very existence depended on it. They knew that their time together was coming to an end. Sadness came over them whenever they talked about it, which is why they tried to ignore the elephant in the room. It was too painful to think about.

Three days ago when she'd mentioned her departure, she'd felt his immediate withdrawal. That hurt her more than she thought possible and she tried to match his cool distance as a way to protect herself, just as Fitz had done.

They'd continued to share a bed and she had vowed not to make love with him because she knew if they continued to have sex it would make their separating more difficult and, on her part, very emotionally tolling. She hadn't kept _that_ vow.

Sighing heavily, she glanced at her watch and saw that she was still on schedule. She'd just finished a late lunch before heading for the shower. When she finished, she dressed comfortably for the five and a half flight to D.C. and finished packing.

After adding a few last minutes items, Olivia zipped her last bag before walking over and picking up the house phone to request a bellhop to come and retrieve her luggage.

When the bellhop left with her bags, Olivia took a final look around the penthouse to make sure she hadn't missed anything. As she was leaving the bedroom, she noticed a furry object wedged between the bed frame and the night table. Walking closer she stooped and pulled Bugsy from his hiding place. Standing, she smiled at the memory of Fitz playing several games of Whac-A-Mole so he could win her a stuff animal. Bugsy would always remind her of the carefree day they'd shared on the Santa Monica Pier.

She descended the stairs and secured the bunny inside her tote, making sure he didn't fall out. She made a _three hundred_ and _sixty degree turn_, taking in the room, before grabbing her purse and tote and heading toward the door and the elevator.

Nathan was waiting downstairs to take her to the airport and greeted her when she walked through the front door of 12 Wilshire one last time, escorted by Michael Porter, her personal concierge. "It's been a pleasure Miss Pope. Come back when you're in L.A., and we'll be happy to take care of you again."

"Thank you, Michael, I will."

He nodded as Nathan grabbed her bags and assisted her onto the backseat before handing them back to her and closing the door. As the vehicle moved away from the hotel and into the early evening traffic, Olivia finally had time to think and her thoughts went to the man who had turned her world upside down and set it right again, leaving her feeling connected, appreciated, satisfied and loved. Fitzgerald Grant. She had begun missing him as soon as she'd gotten into the SUV and Nathan drove away from the house in the Hills.

Olivia leaned her head back against the leather seat and closed her eyes. She was determined to be all right. She knew that one day if their paths were to cross again, she would not be the same woman who'd come to L.A. to manage a project, had a fling and fell in love.

X

"Welcome back, Olivia."

Olivia glanced up to find Valerie Fleming, founder of the firm, standing in the doorway of her office. She smiled. "Thanks, Valerie. It's good to be back."

Valerie laughed. "You really want me to believe that you prefer the chilly weather here in D.C. to the warmth of L.A.?"

She chuckled. "I didn't admit that but you know what they say. There's no place like home." Referring to the quote from _The Wizard of Oz _made her think of Fitz and the evening they had watched the movie together.

"Olivia?"

She was jerked from her thoughts. She glanced over at Valerie. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

She inhaled deeply. "Yes, Valerie, why do you ask?"

"You seem preoccupied about something."

_If only you knew._ "I'm not preoccupied, just a little overwhelmed with the amount of work piled high on my desk."

Valerie smiled. "Well, bring your thoughts from L.A. We have a lot of work to do this week. We've taken on four new clients, one of which has requested you to represent them."

Olivia raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yes. So get your notes together for the final Massey-Carr debriefing and meet everyone in the conference room in," she looked at her watch, "ten minutes."

"Okay."

When Valerie walked out of her office, closing the door behind her, she leaned back in her chair, grateful she had plenty to do to keep her mind occupied. The last thing she needed was to dwell on the memories of the past three months. Picking up her MacBook, she left for the meeting.

X

Olivia had been home almost two months and was working nonstop. She came home each evening exhausted, depleted of energy and her body was finally letting her know that she needed to slow down. Tonight she could barely keep her eyes open as she sat on the couch in her office, reading the notes from her meeting with her new client.

She stood. Her head throbbed as she padded barefoot to the bathroom and popped two extra-strength Tylenol into her mouth without water. She wasn't really feeling well and had already decided that she was going to take Friday off. Gazing intently at her reflection in the mirror, she could see the subtle puffiness around her eyes and the tension that caused the furrow between her brows. Sighing deeply, she stepped out of the bathroom and walked across the room and collapsed on the bed. Her plan was to close her eyes for just a moment, then start on the Rucker file, but as soon as her lids lowered, she was asleep.

By Saturday she was feeling well enough to get out of the house and run errands. She even made it to the hair salon. Her parents had been trying to plan a welcome home/belated birthday dinner for her but she'd been putting them off. Truth was Olivia had needed time to herself to adjust to being home. She also needed time to finally unpack. She hadn't found the time or the energy to put away her things and was currently living out of her suitcases. But most of all, she wanted to spend time alone to try and sort out how she'd fallen in love with a man who made her long for him, in and out of bed.

Tonight her family would gather to toast her thirtieth birthday and her presence was obviously required. She needed to look her best even if she didn't feel it.

Later, when she arrived at her parent's home she was greeted by members of her family, who were all happy to see her. After her mother greeted her with a warm kiss and a hug, she stared at her intently.

"You've put on weight. Your face is fuller."

"I got used to eating three meals a day." She loved cooking with Fitz.

"Well, you look better carrying a little more weight."

Olivia stared at the uncut emerald studs in her mother's ears. _Always stunning, she thought._ "Not too much, otherwise we'll have to go shopping."

Maya put her arm around her daughter's waist as they moved farther unto the house. "It's been a while since the three of us have embarked on a mother-daughter shopping trip," she said as she squeezed her daughter and led her into the dining room with the others.

"Hopefully, that won't be necessary," Olivia responded before her father pulled out her chair and seated her, and dinner began.

Dinner was a robust affair with flowing conversation, laughter, several trips down memory lane, a few toasts and enough food to feed an entire army. Olivia surprised everyone when she declined a glass of wine. She explained that she hadn't been feeling well, and she needed to stay hydrated, so she wasn't drinking. Stuffed, everyone moved to the living room. Soft music flowed, adding another layer of relaxation onto the group.

Olivia was engaged in a conversation with Harrison and Veronique when she suddenly excused herself and made a beeline towards the stairs. Cecily had been watching her most of the evening. She knew something wasn't right with her sister. She followed her upstairs and found her in her old bathroom with a washcloth to her face. Cecily removed the cloth and looked closely at Olivia, who looked a little green around the gills. She felt her forehead asking if she were still getting over the flu or something.

Olivia looked at her sister and gave her a wry expression. "That would be 'or something.' I think I'm pregnant, Cis."

Cecily's hand stopped in midair. For several minutes she couldn't think of a single thing to say, something that had never happened to her in her life. She looked at Olivia in disbelief.

"Libby, are you sure? I mean looking at your face I can see it now. When? How?"

Olivia held up both hands to stave off her sister's questions. "Cis slow down."

"Well you need to start talking," Cecily responded.

"Okay, but can we talk someplace a little more private? Where there aren't several nosy family members around?"

As she said the words, there was a knock on the bedroom door before it opened. "Are you girls in here?"

_The Maya._

"We're in here, Mom," Cecily said.

She walked into the en suite bathroom where her daughters stood in front of the vanity. Cecily was now using the cool washcloth to blot Olivia's face.

"Olivia Carolyn, what's the matter? Is everything okay? Are you sick?" she asked in one breath.

"Not sick, just out of sorts," Olivia answered.

She walked over to her youngest daughter and took her pulse. "You look pale," she said as she reached for her hand. "Your pulse is normal," she placed her palm on Olivia's forehead, "and you don't have a fever."

Olivia moved away from her mother's prying eyes. "Mom, I feel a little better now but I think I'm going to go home and get some rest."

"Well you didn't take any time off when you returned from L.A. and you've been running yourself ragged. You're probably just exhausted. You need to slow down and give your body a chance to rest."

"I know. I've been busy but I'm going to slow down. I promise."

Cecily nodded. "She probably just needs to lie down."

Olivia was profoundly grateful that her mother bought the lie. Or at least she pretended to.

"I agree. The party's winding down but we still need to give you your gift. Fix your face and come downstairs when you're ready." She turned and left the room.

"That was close," Cecily said. "I was worried that she would notice the same changes that I did. You know her eagle eye never misses anything." Olivia laughed at her sister's comment, knowing she was telling the truth. The Maya was a force and nothing got past her, especially when it came to her daughters.

"Oh she noticed, alright. She said that I'd put on weight and that my face was fuller."

"Oh shit." Cecily went into crisis mode. "We're going downstairs to see your gift. I'll tell August you're not feeling well and that I'm spending the night with you before sending him home. We'll stop by the drugstore to purchase a couple of tests and go from there. We need to be sure. Okay?"

Olivia just nodded, allowing her sister to take charge before they left the room.

X

Olivia rose from her bed the following morning, groaning as a wave of nausea hit her. Feeling like she would throw up, she raced to the bathroom barely missing running into Cecily who had walked into the bedroom with a mug of hot tea.

She felt light-headed and dropped to her knees next to the commode, actually leaning on it for support. Olivia closed her eyes as the dizziness hit her next.

"Lib, you okay? You don't sound so good," Cecily commented as she walked into the bathroom.

Olivia retched several times before she vomited. She nearly buried her head inside the commode and stayed that way until she was sure it was over.

Cecily stood behind her rubbing her back and placed a cool towel on the back of her neck. "That's it, Libby, let it out," she said soothingly.

Olivia finally stood and struggled to flush the toilet. Cecily stepped to the sink and washed her hands before filling a glass with water and wetting another washcloth, handing her sister both.

Olivia took them gladly, rinsing her mouth and then wiping her mouth. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror. "I look a mess."

When she turned to her sister, Cecily raised her brows. "I'm your sister, I'm not going to lie to you."

Olivia dropped the lid down on the commode and sat down heavily. Dropping her head in her hands, she knew she could no longer ignore the inevitable. Silently she wiped the tears that had begun to fall.

"How did I let this happen, Cis? How could I be so careless? What am I going to do?"

Cecily stooped in front of her sister and took both of her hands in hers. "First we're going to try to get something on your stomach. Also, I called Fatima and you're her first patient tomorrow morning. She owes me a favor." Fatima was Olivia's gynecologist and one of Cecily's medical school buddies. "I know what the tests said, but you'll get a full work up tomorrow and we'll go from there. Okay?" Cecily rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Now brush your teeth and wipe your tears."

Olivia nodded. She rose to stand before the sink. Her gaze met her sister's in the mirror. "Thank you, Cis." Cecily squeezed her shoulder as she walked out of the bathroom.

And she was left alone. Nothing but her and her reflection, and maybe a new life, who could be born with brown, blue or bluish-green eyes. Tears welled up again. She dropped her head causing them to fall onto the marble vanity.

It had been almost two months since she kissed Fitz goodbye for the last time on the driveway of the house in the Hills. Two months since she'd seen him, held him or heard his voice. And she missed him. She'd missed him as soon she stepped out of his embrace that morning. She'd missed him before she even climbed into the backseat of the SUV and as it drove away from him. Each step that she took away from him, made her miss him more.

Through it all she loved Fitz. That was her internal struggle. Even now she knew he had a permanent place in her heart. Every day she fought to get over him. She fought and she failed.

And now this.

Olivia looked at her flat stomach and pressed a hand to it, amazed that a life may be growing inside of there. A life she created with Fitz.

For the first time in a long time she genuinely smiled.

X

Olivia was numb when she and her sister left the doctor's office. Fatima Goodrich, her doctor and friend, had confirmed her worst fear: she was pregnant. She remembered screaming without making a sound, and when she did recover her voice, she couldn't stop crying. Dr. Goodrich had tactfully told her about the alternatives, but if she decided to see the pregnancy to term, her baby was due in late October.

Her mind had been reeling. When? When could it have happened? Fitz had always used protection except for their first attempt at a bath together. She had gotten her period right on-time after that.

How? When?

The question screamed inside her head until she was mindless with confusion. The night of her thirtieth birthday, in Antigua! That meant that she'd conceived on or around her birthday or the next day and he or she would share the same birth month as its father.

Olivia gasped as the realization washed over her. She'd thought she was safe. Their night of unrestrained passion had begun a new life inside her body.

Burying her face in her hands, Olivia blinked back tears. She wasn't ready to be a mother; she wasn't ready to bear Fitz's child; she had too many other things to do with her life. She sat quietly in the passenger seat of Cecily's car staring at the pamphlets the nurse had given her along with a prescription for prenatal vitamins.

Olivia laughed and the sound was strange even to her own ears. Laughing seemed to relieve some of the tightness in her chest. She wasn't _all right_ after all.

Cecily turned to look at her sister and was shocked to see the distraught look on her face. "Libby, are you okay?"

Olivia turned toward her sister and shook her head 'no.' The sisters had been up most of the previous night because Olivia was anxious and unable to sleep. They had left their parent's home and stopped at the drug store to purchase junk food and four different pregnancy tests.

Cecily had advised her that the best time to take the tests was in the morning hours, with the first urination of the day, but Olivia was too nervous to wait. She had taken two the night before and two earlier that morning. Four tests, all positive.

"I'm going to stop and get us something to eat and then we're going back to your place."

Olivia nodded again, but said nothing.

Thirty minutes later they walked through the front door of Olivia's condominium. She walked in behind Cecily and stopped to stare at her parent's birthday gift leaning against a chair. They'd commissioned a painting from a well known artist. It was from a picture of Olivia and her beloved Grandma Carolyn, taken when she was three. She was sitting on the older woman's lap at the piano. It was one of her fondest memories of time spent with her great grandmother and her favorite picture of the two of them. If only her Gram was here now to hug her and tell her that everything would be okay.

Cecily walked toward the kitchen while Olivia headed in the direction of her bedroom. She was going to take a hot shower and then try to eat something. After all, she was now "eating for two."

Olivia wasted no time getting out of her clothes and into the shower. Emotionally she was drained. She stood under the water for a minute before she lathered herself as she tried to put her thoughts together, tried to wrap her mind around the fact that in five and a half months she would become someone's mother. She knew she had to tell Fitz about the baby and she couldn't do it over the phone.

By the time she got out of the shower, her skin was tingling and her scalp was tender from the merciless scrubbing she given herself. She'd also made the decision that she would take a few days off and fly to L.A. to tell Fitz that he was going to be a father. He had every right to know.

The more she thought about seeing Fitz again, the better she felt. This wasn't the way she wanted it to happen but it was happening so she needed to prepare. First on the agenda was Fitz. She wasn't sure when she would tell her parents but she knew that as her condition became more apparent, she'd eventually have no choice.

Dressed in pajamas, she walked into her living room to find her sister asleep on the couch. She smiled. Cecily had been her rock. She'd taken charge when Olivia couldn't think for herself. She would forever be grateful to God for sending her a big sister like Cecily Marie Pope. She pulled a light blanket over her before walking into the kitchen to warm up the soup they'd picked up on their way home.

Olivia awoke to her sister sitting on the opposite end of the couch staring at her. After she'd eaten two helpings of soup, both mercifully staying down, she'd joined Cecily on the couch for a brief nap.

"How are you feeling, little sister?"

Olivia stretched and snuggled deeper under her throw before answering her sister's question. "Tired. Shocked. Overwhelmed," she said with a smile.

"Well all of those emotions are expected. You received some life changing news this morning."

"I think I knew long before this morning, I just didn't want to believe it."

Cecily raised a brow. "Oh? How long ago?"

She looked at her sister. "Well, Fitz and I dodged a bullet in January and after that we were very careful. That is, until my birthday."

Cecily gave her a look that said, go on. "We had a very romantic dinner, he gave me jewelry, we had lots of champagne and wine, I got tipsy and we got caught up in the moment. Neither one of us was thinking clearly. Obviously. But I had just had my period so I thought we were in the safe zone."

"What?! Girl, right after your period you may be even more likely to get pregnant from unprotected sex because you've just started a new cycle and you can start ovulating at any point. Getting pregnant after your period is not likely, but it is possible, obviously" Cecily said, incredulously. "Don't you remember 'the talk,' Mom was _very_ specific."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. I just didn't think it could happen so soon or to me."

"Yeah, well anytime you have unprotected sex, there's a chance of pregnancy, Olivia."

"I'm well aware of that, Cecily," Olivia said in an annoyed voice.

"I had an IUD inserted two days after we returned from Antigua. I took a pregnancy test before the procedure, but obviously it was too early and my hCG levels were normal. I didn't inform anyone that I'd recently had unprotected sex."

Cecily gave her an "are you crazy look."

"I know, Cis."

"No, obviously you don't. Do you know how dangerous that was?" Cecily was completely frustrated with her sister.

"You sound like Fatima."

"We're both doctors, we know and understand the risks, Olivia. You could've ended up with an ectopic pregnancy, which is dangerous because of the possibility of a rupture and hemorrhaging. I do not believe you, Lib." Cecily sighed deeply. "Well your decision to not use a a _condom_ came with consequences."

Olivia knew all about risks. Risks had consequences and the consequence was that she and Fitz had created a new life.

"Cecily, please don't judge me. Fatima knows everything now. Fortunately she was able remove the IUD. I have an intrauterine pregnancy which, as you know, is the normal location for pregnancy development. I'm just starting my second trimester. She also did an ultrasound and I heard my baby's heartbeat for the first time," she said smiling from ear to ear. "I'm due in late October. Everything's going to be okay." She reached over and rubbed her sister's foot, trying to get her to smile too.

They were both quiet for a few minutes. "I need to finish up a couple of reports and then I'm going to L.A. to tell Fitz. I don't want to tell him over the phone."

"No, of course not. Do you think he'll be happy?" Cecily asked, before answering her own question. "I think he will be."

"He loves me, Cis, and he was ready to marry me. So yes, I think he'll be ecstatic. No one will be able to wipe the smile off of his face." _Fitz will be over the moon, _she thought to herself. He would get what she knew he wanted when they thought she might be pregnant months ago, a child and maybe a wife.

Olivia hadn't decided how she would tell Fitz about the baby. No matter how many times she would rehearse it, she knew it would never come out right. What she did know what that the more she thought about it the more excited she was to see him again and to see his face when she told him that he was going to be a father.

"Looks like my niece or nephew was determined to get here. I'm so happy and excited," Cecily said over a huge smile, bringing Olivia back to the present. "Now maybe The Maya will leave me alone."

They both laughed.

"When are you going to tell her and daddy?"

Olivia sighed heavily. "I haven't really decided. I mean, I know I'm going to have to tell them eventually. But I want to wait. Give myself time to adjust to the pregnancy."

"Okay. I won't say anything."

"Thank you, Cis. I just want to go to L.A. and break the news to Fitz. We have a lot of decisions to make before both of our lives are changed…forever. "


	21. Chapter 21

Wow, a lot of you are unhappy with Olivia, I can understand why. Well I won't make any promises that it won't get worse before things finally get better for our star-crossed lovers. Thank you all for patiently going along on this ride with me, and for leaving thoughtful and encouraging comments and PMs. And remember, things aren't always as they seem. Happy reading.

TBOT

_Five and a half months later_

Olivia's pregnancy was uneventful, although she was fed up with the physical restrictions created by her bulky shape in the later stages. Her plan was to work up until delivery, but her body was having none of it so she was placed on bed rest until she delivered. Putting her feet up and resting had proved challenging for someone who preferred to be active.

She spent that time in one of the guest rooms at the Lankford's home so they could keep a close eye on her and because Cecily was her labor coach. August and Hayes had gone to great lengths to keep her entertained while Cecily, her Aunt Carolyn and her parents had been wonderfully supportive.

Of course she appreciated all that they were doing but she was suffering from the last trimester, plus bed rest, plus annoying family blues. They were all taking turns at being the most irritating, and although she knew they meant well and were just trying to make her comfortable, she just wanted it all to be over.

Olivia got her wish on a rainy October night. With Cecily at her side, and after twelve hours of labor, she delivered a healthy six-pound, three-ounce baby girl. She held the screaming newborn in her arms, tears streaming down her face as she counted and recounted her baby's fingers and toes. From the instant she'd gazed into her baby's eyes, she'd fallen in love. She was beautiful. The pale, pink skin, light colored silky hair, doe shaped eyes, (it was too early to determine the color), and her father's whole face.

Fitz.

She wanted his presence, to be held in his arms, but he had made his choice and she had to live with it. She would've given everything she had to have him be part of her pregnancy. So many times she had held the phone in her hands and hadn't found the strength to call him and tell him. This wasn't how she thought it would be or how it was _supposed_ to be.

He wasn't there to rub her feet when they swelled. He wasn't there to take her to work or bring her home when she was too tired to drive. He wasn't there to satisfy her weird and sometimes bizarre food cravings, he wasn't there when her sex drive kicked into high gear during her last trimester, and he wasn't there to see the excitement and happiness on her face the first time the baby moved. And she didn't know if she would ever be able to forgive him for any of that.

X

_Months earlier…_

Somehow Olivia made it back to LAX without losing herself completely. She had already changed her flight and with pre-check, was able to breeze through security. Numbly, she walked into the airport's Private Suite and found a seat away from everyone. She needed peace and quiet and a chance to process what she'd just witnessed. As she sat, a smiling waitress approached her.

"Hello, Miss Pope, I'm Amanda. Can I get you something to drink?"

Olivia looked up at the young woman. "Yes, I'd like the house red," she responded, and then she remembered. "Oh you know what, just bring me a glass of cranberry juice. Thank you."

Amanda turned to go and fill her drink order and Olivia stopped her. "Amanda, do you know if the lounge has any plain crackers on hand? Saltines would be preferable but whatever you have is fine."

Amanda's gave her a knowing smile. "I'll see what we have, Miss Pope," she said before walking away.

Olivia removed her phone from her tote and was not surprised to see a few missed calls and several text messages from Cecily. She was the only person who knew the real reason she'd flown to L.A. She also knew that her flight had arrived on time and that a car had picked her up.

Olivia hadn't spoken to anyone since leaving the house in the Hills and she certainly wasn't ready to discuss what happened. So she sent Cecily a generic text to let her know that she was okay. She wasn't about to tell her any details. Besides, what would she say?

She turned off her phone just as Amanda returned with a tray of goodies. There was a glass of cranberry juice and an extra bottle along with an assortment of crackers, hard cheese, sliced avocado, pineapple, strawberries, carrots, celery and peanut butter. Olivia had tears in her eyes at the young woman's thoughtfulness. She thanked her profusely as she eyed the assortment of snacks. Knowing that she needed to eat something, she prayed that the snacks stayed down.

"Okay little one, your mommy needs her energy and we both need to eat something. Please let me enjoy this."

By the time Olivia finished her snacks, she felt much better…physically. Emotionally, she was a wreck. She didn't have time to dwell as Amanda approached to remove the tray. She handed Olivia a small bag and said, "It's a long flight, Miss Pope." She quickly turned and walked away again to assist another traveler.

"Thank you," Olivia responded, unsure if the young woman had heard her.

Olivia stood and left the lounge, making a pit stop in the Ladies room on her way to her gate. She arrived just as First Class had begun to board. A flight attendant took her bag and stored it before asking if she wanted something to drink. She requested San Pelligrino water and the attendant quickly left to get her drink. She had booked a lie-flat bed and was grateful she would have the privacy and rest she needed.

Olivia looked around and her eyes fell on the bag that had been given to her by Amanda, sitting next to her purse. She looked inside and seeing the contents, she genuinely smiled. The young lady had packed cranberry juice, fruit, peanut butter and a box of crackers. Storing her goodies, Olivia sat back and pulled her cashmere throw around her shoulders. The attendant returned with her water and left Olivia alone with her thoughts.

When she'd left D.C. that morning, she wasn't sure what she would find or whether surprising Fitz was even a good idea. But what she had to say needed to be said in person. A phone call, letter, email, text wouldn't suffice. What she hadn't expected was the tall blonde who answered the door in nothing but a towel and wet hair. She was in the middle of or had just finished a shower.

A shiver ran up Olivia's spine as she stood frozen in place, taking in the implications of the woman's presence. She was so stunned that she was speechless for what felt like minutes, but in reality was a few seconds. When she finally came to her senses, she heard the woman's voice.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I…I'm looking for Mr. Grant, this _is_ his home correct?"

The blonde smiled at the beautiful stranger and responded, "Yes it is but he's still in the shower. Would you like to come in?" She stepped back.

"No," Olivia said a little too harshly.

The smile left the woman's face. "Well would you like to leave a message? I'll make sure he gets it."

Olivia backed away, shaking her head before turning and quickly walking to the waiting car. It was taking every piece of self-control to maintain her normal demeanor, but she was determined not to make a fool out of herself in front of this woman. She walked away with her head held high and her heart breaking. The driver opened the door for his passenger and closed it after she slid in. Then he climbed behind the wheel.

"Where to, Miss Pope?"

Shakily, Olivia responded, "LAX, please." She pulled out her phone and changed her reservation and never looked back. If she had, she would have seen Ford Grant, also in nothing but a towel, sauntering up and hugging the blonde from behind. They stood in the doorway watching as the car made its way down the driveway.

"Who was that, Lizzie?" he asked as he turned her around to face him.

"A woman. A beautiful black woman looking for 'Mr. Grant.'"

Olivia. She obviously didn't know that Fitz had left the country. Were they not speaking? Had she tried to contact him before showing up at his door? He knew that Fitz had a local SIM card in his current location, Singapore, and all calls to his U.S. phone were going to voicemail. She had come back to L.A. looking for his brother. Why, he wasn't sure. Well he certainly wasn't going to let him know that she had come looking for him. Fitz was right where he needed him and he didn't need any distractions. He would keep this visit from Olivia to himself.

"Hey, where were you? Lizzie asked. "I asked you a question."

Ford didn't give her a chance to ask again before he kissed her and tugged at the towel she wore. When it fell to the floor, she pulled at his waist and the towel joined hers. She dropped to her knees, her question long forgotten.

The ride back to the airport felt like it would never end. Olivia sighed then groaned mournfully, drawing the driver's attention. She smiled weakly then nodded, letting him know that she was okay. The driver's gaze went back to the road.

It had all been too good to be true. Olivia couldn't help but think that she'd been naive to think that she and Fitz could have a happily after ever, that what they'd had had been more than a fling. True, she had set the terms but he'd said he wanted more. He lied. She had truly believed that the two of them could have a future together, make things work. But it wasn't to be.

Olivia stared out of the aircraft's window into the dark sky, trying not to think of what she'd witnessed earlier that day. She couldn't allow herself the luxury of falling apart; she had to keep going. She had some big decisions to make. Fitz had never really promised her anything and he'd never asked her for anything that she wasn't willing to give him freely. He'd treated her better than the man who'd claimed he loved her enough to propose marriage, had ever treated her. He was sweet, kind, funny, generous, passionate and charming. She couldn't say that he'd taken anything away from her. He'd given her much more than she'd given him, more than she could ever give him.

Despite all of that, it still didn't change the fact that the man she loved and whose baby she now carried had moved on. And she was to blame. She'd pushed him away with her insecurities. Anais was right, she had made Fitz pay for the sins of her ex. She had allowed the actions of her ex to keep her from admitting her true feelings to Fitz. Was she wrong to protect her heart? He had never given her a reason not to trust him, yet she'd walked away from everything he'd offered. She had made the decision to not let any man get close enough to break her heart again, and look at what that had gotten her.

Olivia had chosen not to reach out to him for two months, but she felt he could've contacted her, even though she'd been the one who'd walked away. He had finally given up, got tired of waiting and found someone else, and it was all her fault.

X

Weeks later Olivia was still reeling from the shock of her trip to L.A. She was hurt and humiliated and it weighed her down like an anchor. She went through each day on autopilot, totally removed from the world around her. It seemed that she had crawled inside of herself to find a safe place but she refused to cry.

Cecily watched her as day after day Olivia seemed to slip further away. She refused to talk to Cecily about what had happened in L.A. but Cecily was sure that it must have been devastating to get Olivia in this state. She threw herself into her work which was her way of dealing with the things she didn't want to confront. She'd seen it before, after the broken engagement, but this time was different, destructive. She knew that if she didn't do something soon, Olivia was going to break. And that definitely wasn't good for her or the baby.

"Leave me alone, Cis," she pleaded. "I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures. She stood from the island in the kitchen and walked to the sitting area off the dining room. Cecily had invited her over for dinner, since her husband was out entertaining his visiting fraternity brothers.

"Well, that's just tough because you're going to get one anyway."

"Just leave me alone," she whispered.

"I won't because I'm your sister. I don't know what happened in L.A., and you won't talk to me, but Libby you can't let it destroy you. You're pregnant and you have to think about your health as well as the health of my niece or nephew."

"Don't you think I know that?" she turned to look at her sister.

She threw up her hands. "Just leave me alone, Cecily."

Cecily walked over and stood next to Olivia, sliding her arm around her waist. They stood that way for a minute before Cecily turned Olivia around to face her. She looked directly into her eyes.

"I'll help you, Lib," she said softly, "if you'll just let me. But, you have to tell me what happened."

The tears started slowly, flowing quietly and freely. Cecily held Olivia in her arms, whispering words of comfort.

And she cried.

She cried long. She cried hard. She cried ugly. She cried for the unbearable pain she'd denied feeling. She cried for the many times she'd lied to herself about how much she missed Fitz. She cried for all of the times she told herself that she no longer loved him. She cried for the loneliness she'd felt since she'd willingly walked away from him.

Olivia cried until there were no more tears left. When she finished, she walked over to the sofa and took a seat. Cecily left the room for less than a minute and returned with a box of tissue. She sat next to Olivia and waited as she dried her tears and blew her nose.

Olivia reached out and took her sister's hand. "I don't know how you put up with me," she sniffed.

"I'm your big sister. I'm supposed to put up with you. And I love you."

"I guess you want an explanation for my behavior," Olivia said.

"Only if you want to."

"I do."

Calmly, Olivia told Cecily about what she saw when she showed up at Fitz's house in L.A.

Cecily wanted to be upset with Fitz, but this just didn't fit what she knew about his character.

"Libby, have you tried to contact Fitz since then?"

"No!" She jumped up from the sofa. "What could he possibly say to me," she said, unable to hide the pain in her voice.

"Well, if nothing else, he deserves a chance to explain what you saw."

She turned away from the window and faced Cecily. "No, Cis. He's moved on and I need to as well."

"Can you blame him, Libby? You gave that man no indication that you were in love with him. You hadn't spoken to him once since you came home. What was he suppose to do? To think?"

Her eyes flashed with anger. "He could have called me too."

"Yes, he could have. But that's a two-sided coin, Lib. Fitz is a decent man. But he's a man, and he took his cues from you."

"So what am I supposed to do now, Cis? I'm pregnant with his child and he wants nothing to do with me."

"You don't know that for sure." Cecily let out a deep sigh. "I knew this whole fling idea was going to backfire. And I should've said so. But it was what you wanted so."

Olivia glared at her sister, but Cecily ignored her and kept talking.

"This is why I advised you put your cards on the table and let Fitz know how you really felt. You've learned the hard way about taking sexual relationships lightly. Feelings do become involved, especially if that relationship is with someone you care about. And in your case, love."

"Well I'm not going to disrupt his life or interfere in his happiness." Had she _really_ lost Fitz to another woman?

"What are you saying, Lib? You're not going to fight for your man? You're just going to roll over and play dead?"

"I can't fight back," she said weakly.

"Of course you can," she assured her. "You know you can. The first thing you're going to do is tell that man that he's going to be a father."

"At this point, Cis, I think he'd be better off not knowing."

"What?! Girl do you hear how ludicrous you sound? It's selfish and ridiculous of you to hold this from him. This is Fitz's baby and he has a right to know about it, and I think he would want to know. There was a time, a few weeks ago actually, that you felt the same way."

"Well it looks like we were both wrong, Cecily."

"So what are you saying? You're not going to tell Fitz that you're pregnant because of what you think you saw in L.A.?"

Instead of answering, Olivia shook her head 'no.'

"You're not thinking rationally, Lib. Listen to what you're saying."

"I know what I'm saying and I know what I feel." Olivia stopped the lecture that she knew was coming.

Cecily tried a different tactic. "There could be legal ramifications, you know. Fitz could sue for joint custody if he finds out later that you gave birth to his child and kept it from him, and he'd be well within his rights to do so."

"I'm a lawyer, Cis, I'm well aware of that."

"So you've _clearly_ thought this through?"

Olivia turned to look at her sister. "This is _my _baby, Cecily. Fitz doesn't have to be responsible, financially or otherwise. What's the point of telling him? He's made his feelings quite clear, he's moved on. I saw that with my own eyes in L.A.

"Well you're a lawyer and you know this decision is unwise. As I've said, the legal fallout could be considerable."

Cecily stood from the sofa and walked over to her sister.

"Secrets never help anything, Lib."

"I know."

"Do you?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Well call the man," Cecily said quietly.

Olivia shook her head. "Not right now; but I will call him, eventually, and tell him everything. Okay?"

Cecily gave her a skeptical look, but finally acquiesced. "Okay."

She grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her toward the kitchen. "Now come on, let's eat." Their conversation tabled for now.

X

Fitz undid the top button of his shirt as he walked to the bar in his home and poured himself a scotch, neat. Taking a sip, he walked over to the windows in the living room and took in the magnificent view of L.A. This usually worked to calm him or help him work out a strategy, personal or business. Lately, it hadn't worked. It had been a month of no contact, which meant it was over. He and Olivia were really over. It hurt to say the words. He missed her and felt a familiar wave of sadness at the very thought of her. He tried his best to keep her off of his mind and most times he succeeded. Other times he missed her so much that he literally ached. Like now.

As he stared out at the city, he wondered how he could have done things differently. Fitz had been so sure that he could change her mind. He never really thought it would end even though Olivia had been adamant about the terms she'd set. Her departure had shaken him to his core. He felt some anger, but mostly he felt lost.

His heart was broken.

Now it all seemed like a fantasy. He wanted to call her, to hear her voice, but his pride wouldn't let him. He was a Grant, and Grant men didn't beg. He wouldn't beg Olivia to be in his life.

If it hadn't been for Deacon and Joie, and Frank and Anais, he didn't know how he would've gotten through the days immediately following Olivia's departure. They had been great. Although Deacon and Frank kept their questions and opinions to themselves, Joie and Anais weren't so tactful. He answered their questions as best he could without making Olivia seem heartless, especially when he was well aware of the terms she'd set for their brief affair.

Fitz and Frank were working on a project together that was personal to them. It was a way of giving back and taking the company in a different direction, but it didn't require him being at the helm. They would need financial backing from Grant Holdings and Fitz definitely didn't want to go to Ford. He knew that he would need his father and grandfather because they could go around Ford and their voices and their votes carried weight with the board. He also knew they would want something in return.

Fitz was well aware that they wanted him to manage the Grant AsiaPac project, but he had been declining all requests. Well the project meant enough for him to consider going to Asia. It was a huge undertaking and he knew he could handle it, but he just wasn't sure about living abroad for the next four years. He would also use it as leverage if he needed to. Besides there was nothing, currently, keeping him in the U.S.

X

Fitz presented his vision and plan to Fitzgerald Grant Junior and Senior via teleconference.

"What other direction is there, Fitz?" Senior asked.

"There's never one direction, Grandpa, when it comes to business," Fitz answered. "People no longer have to get into their cars to buy anything they want. There are apps for real estate companies where folks go online and decide what properties they want to look at before contacting an agent. But that's not what I want to talk about today."

"Oh?" asked JR.

"Yes, Pop." Fitz saw his father angle his head before he spoke.

"So what are trying to say?"

He smiled. "Well Pop, Grant Holdings has been a giant in real estate development, and we can do more. We've done well buying foreclosed properties and renovating them into luxury units at astronomical prices. The company has been very successful. Now I think it's time that we consider those who can't afford the luxury units. For every building we put up, we also need to build affordable housing."

"Is that what you and Higgins have been working on?" JR asked.

"Yes. We want to show the public that Grant Holdings is not just about profits but helping people realize their American dream with home ownership."

"So you and Higgins are going to design the homes?" his grandfather asked.

"Well we've already finished the blueprints for the homes we plan to build. Frank will manage the project if I decide to join the AsiaPac team. We're just looking for funding to purchase the land."

"And where is this land?"

"Right here in L.A. There's a shortage of modern affordable homes."

"And if this project is approved, you'll consider joining the AsiaPac team?" his father asked.

"Yes, Pop, I will. Construction on The Max is nearly complete and we'll have the ribbon cutting ceremony next month."

Both men perked up at Fitz's response. "Well, we'll make sure the project is on the agenda at the board meeting in two weeks. You have my support," his grandfather said.

"What about you, Pop?"

"You have my support as well, son. Of course your brother isn't going to be happy, but we'll handle him."

"Thank you, Pop, but I can handle Ford." He knew that once his brother caught wind that he was considering joining the AsiaPac team, he wouldn't be a problem.

The three men talked for a little while longer before they said their Goodbyes.

Fitz leaned back and put his feet up on the desk. He went over the conversation with his father and grandfather. The board would approve the funding for his project, he was sure of that and he would probably go to Asia. Olivia was gone and she wasn't coming back nor was she trying to contact him. Why was he sticking around? He needed to get away, to clear his mind, and a four year project across Asia was the best way to do it.

X

The next six weeks rushed by in a haze as Olivia returned home from the hospital with her baby, Elliott Christine Marie. She was named for both grandmothers and her aunts. Olivia had hired a baby nurse but her mother, Cecily and Aunt Carolyn Marie were never far away. Her parents were daily visitors and her paternal grandparents, Spencer and Olivia, took turns preparing meals for her.

Olivia enjoyed having her family around, especially her parents. Maya and Eli were thrilled about the birth of their first grandchild. At least that was a bright spot in her otherwise chaotic life.

She'd been honest with her parents from the beginning. Maya Pope had her misgivings, and they were certainly shocked, but they had been completely supportive.

"I'm quite capable of raising a child on my own. Women do it all the time."

"Well women might do this alone all of the time, but you don't have to. We will help. We _want_ to help," her mother responded, unable to keep her excitement at bay.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears. "Thanks Mom, Dad."

Her father took her hand. "Of course, baby, of course."

"This is wonderful news, Libby. You know you'll have built-in babysitters," her mother added.

Olivia couldn't help but smile. She knew how much being grandparents meant to them.

Of course neither of them was happy about Olivia's decision not to tell the baby's father that she was pregnant. She also knew it wasn't right that she'd never told them what happened during her time in L.A. Of course they'd been too polite to ask, but she could only imagine what they were thinking. None of the family had asked who the baby's father was, probably because Maya made it clear that it wasn't up for discussion. Her mother knew, only because she'd figured it out. Her father knew just what she'd told him.

Elijah Pope was different though. Olivia was a daddy's girl so she knew that he'd always love and support her, no matter what. He didn't need to know everything. He just knew she was pregnant, that she was keeping the baby, and he'd been instantly smitten with Elliott when she was born. She had him wrapped around her little fingers from the moment he saw her.

Olivia had yet to actually reveal the name of her baby's father. The exception was Cecily and Harrison, whom she'd sworn to secrecy. Harrison had protested, saying that Fitz had a right to know he'd fathered a child. Fitz was his friend and they worked for the same company, so they were bound to run into each other. She was putting him in a horrible position. It was going to be hard knowing that his friend had a child, with his cousin no less, and being unable to say anything. Olivia knew he was right but there was no changing her mind. Truth be told, anyone who knew Fitz knew instantly who'd fathered Elliott the moment they saw her, but they respected Olivia's decision not to identify her daughter's father and kept their observations to themselves.

Although Olivia had not planned on becoming a mother, she had learned quickly. She'd read countless books on feedings, teething, potty training and the average milestones for crawling, walking and talking. She had childproofed her new house with outlet covers and safety locks, and all furniture with sharp edges were placed out of the way. She was prepared for anything.

Of course being a new mother had its drawbacks. She'd become sleep-deprived when she had to get up every four hours to breast-feed, or when she would sleep on the floor next to the crib to feel the tiny hands or feet to check to see if Elliott's fever had spiked.

Being a new mother also had its rewards when Elliott learned to sit up, roll over, learned to say Dada, Mama, bottle, and demand more to eat when it was something she liked. The first time she stood up and took three steps before landing on her bottom Olivia cried happy tears. Her baby had become a toddler.**  
**

Her parents were godsends as were Cecily, August, Aunt Caro and even Hayes. They all picked up the slack when she needed them, and made sure that Elliott wasn't missing out on anything because her father wasn't in her life. They celebrated every birthday, attended every school performance, piano or dance recital, were usually the loudest group in the dojo and had enjoyed Disney World just as much as Elliott had, if not more. Her family helped considerably, and Olivia had never taken their love and support for granted.

Elliott was a beautiful, bright, happy and well-adjusted child. And that was due to her Olivia's and her family's love and attention. She could also be bossy and stubborn, traits that Olivia attributed to her father, naturally.

Olivia couldn't count the number of spa days and tea parties the men in her life had graciously attended and patiently allowed Elliott to paint their nails or wear a feather boa and tiara while she poured tea and placed cookies on little saucers for them to eat. Yes, she had her Yaya, Pop Pop, Tante, Uncle Aug, Weetie, (Carolyn's nickname was 'Sweetie'), Uncle Hayes and Uncle Harrison in her life. But were they enough?

But all of the attention from the men in her life didn't stop Elliott from asking questions about her father. She'd been asking off and on since she was old enough to realize that most of her friends and classmates had two parents and Olivia had always tried to answer her questions honestly. For the most part, Elliott seemed satisfied. She knew that his name was Fitzgerald Grant and that he was currently away working on a big project. But as she got older, the questions were becoming more frequent and more pointed and Olivia was running out of answers. Which is why she was grateful for this week of no 'daddy' questions from Elliott and had somewhat relaxed as she tucked her daughter in bed for the night.

"Story time, Mommy," Elliott yawned tiredly.

"Would you like to read one of the new books that Tante gave you?" Olivia asked as she walked over to the child-size shelves that ran along the wall. Elliott's bookshelves were crammed with books for every age.

"Mia, Mommy!" she said around another yawn, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Olivia knew Elliott was going to request 'I'm A Pretty Black Girl,' but she asked anyway. It was her daughter's current favorite and they read it every night. She picked up the book then settled beside Elliott on the white maple upholstered double panel bed.

"Ready baby?"

"I'm not a baby, Mommy. I'm a big girl," Elliott said indignantly as she snuggled closer to her mother, placing her head on her shoulder.

"I know, but you're still _my_ baby girl."

Olivia had read the story so many times that she could have recited it without the book, but she read it slowly, hoping Elliott would fall asleep before the story ended, thus avoiding the 'daddy' questions. But tonight Elliott wouldn't be deterred.

"Mommy, when is my daddy coming to see me?" she mumbled tiredly.

Olivia stopped reading and looked at her daughter's upturned face. The face she shared with her father. She had told Elliott that one day her daddy would come and see her and take her home with him for a visit. How could she tell her baby that the chances of that happening were slim, since her daddy wasn't even aware of her existence.

Elliott didn't wait for her mother to answer the first question before she asked another.

"Does he love me?" her innocent voice ripped the hole in Olivia's heart even bigger.

"Yes, baby, he does. And when he sees you he's going to be very happy and excited and he's going to love you more than anything in this world." At least she knew that was the truth. If and when Fitz ever met his little girl he was going to fall in love with her.

"Okay…," Elliott said as she rubbed her eyes with her balled fist.

Olivia placed the book on the night table and sat up.

"Come here. Let me rock you to sleep. My big girl's so tired. Mommy's tired too. I'm going to sleep really hard and have happy dreams. How about you?"

Elliott nodded, her head on her mother's chest.

Olivia rocked her daughter until she fell asleep. This had been their nightly ritual since she'd brought Elliott home from the hospital. Her baby was growing up and didn't want to be rocked as often, but when she did, Olivia jumped at the chance. The warmth of her daughter's body was reassuring. It reconfirmed her motherhood and gave her comfort as well. She stood with a sleeping Elliott in her arms and walked over to the bed and tucked her in. She sat on the side of the bed and watched her baby sleep for a few minutes before tiptoeing out of the room, leaving a night light on in both the bedroom and the ensuite bathroom.

She went downstairs, straight to her wine bar and poured herself a generous amount of Cabernet Sauvignon, before walking into her family room. Rather than settling in front of the television, she paced back and forth across the hardwood floor thinking about Elliott's questions. Taking a sip of wine, she sighed, shaking her head. No matter how much she tried to put Fitz out of mind, she realized that was impossible. Especially not with his clone asleep upstairs.

She wished that she could at least feel resentment or anger toward him. But she couldn't. As much as she hated to admit it, she was as much at fault as he was. She could have waited. She could have gone to New York City to see him. She could have. But what difference did it make? She knew that what she'd done was wrong. It was stupid and selfish, but it was the only thing she felt she could've done under the circumstances.

Unfortunately her choices had affected her child, and Elliott had suffered, having to grow up without a Father. Often she thought if she'd stayed in L.A., how different her life might have been. But she hadn't stayed and things between them ended abruptly, leaving her alone and raising their child as single parent. The one good thing that had come from their brief affair was Elliott. And now her baby was asking for her Daddy.

Olivia had been trying for years to figure out a way to bring Elliott's father into her life. Of course she'd tried to do the right thing from the beginning. She would have never kept Elliott from her father. And, she'd always intended to let Fitz know that they'd had a child.

Sighing, Olivia finally stopped pacing and took a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs, tucking her feet beneath her. She knew this day would come. The day when Elliott would start asking questions about her father, but she didn't have the answers. She should've been prepared, but she thought she had more time. Besides, what would she say? For years she'd pushed those thoughts away, unable to deal with the painful truth. So how could she explain to her sweet girl that her mother had kept her very existence away from the Daddy she longed for. She couldn't. But this wasn't about her or even Fitz for that matter. This was about Elliott. For her, she would do anything, including trying to contact him.

Olivia knew this day of reckoning was inevitable, but that didn't mean she was looking forward to it. She needed to right the terrible wrong she'd done. She didn't doubt that Fitz would probably despise her for keeping his baby from him, but if trying to contact Fitz again meant her baby's happiness she was willing to endure his wrath.

Her decision made, Olivia stood and walked into the kitchen to rinse her wineglass. She made the routine round of the house, double checking all of the locks and setting the alarm, and headed upstairs to prepare for bed.

X

Over the next few months Olivia worked on a new case that kept her extremely busy. So busy that she hadn't thought about Fitzgerald Grant again. Between the case and her daughter's extracurricular activities, she really didn't have time. Elliott hadn't mentioned her Daddy again, so she placed it on the backburner. Besides, she had bigger issues.

For a month her family had been put under the scrutiny of the U.S. government. Dr. Maya Elliott Lewis-Pope had been nominated by the current President to become the nation's next Surgeon General. The family had been thoroughly vetted and her mother was now waiting for her Senate confirmation hearing. Everyone knew that the hearing was a mere formality and that she would be unanimously confirmed.

Olivia didn't like being put into spotlight. She valued her privacy as well as her daughter's. But they'd had a family meeting and everyone had agreed that her mother should accept the nomination. She was happy for her mother but she couldn't shake the sinking feeling she'd had since the beginning of the vetting process. She couldn't wait for it all to be over.

On a beautiful May morning, Olivia, her father, sister, brother-in-law and her daughter all stood with her mother, in front of cameras at the White House as the Vice-President of the United States conducted the swearing in ceremony for the newest Surgeon General of the United States of America. Not many people watched these ceremonies, but in an office high above New York City, the past that she'd tried so hard to forget was watching, and was about to make a return appearance in her life.


	22. Chapter 22

Wow, a lot of you really don't like Olivia. Or maybe it's her actions you don't like. Remember, things aren't always as they appear. As always, thank you for taking time out of your busy day to read IOYK as well as leaving thoughtful and kind comments and PMs. It is all appreciated.

TBOT

Olivia opened her eyes and turned away from the wall of windows to face Fitz. She stared as if she'd never seen him before. Very little about him had changed. He was still attractive and had aged quite well. He looked much more mature, distinguished. There was a sprinkling of gray throughout his blonde locks and tiny lines his around his mouth and eyes. _So this was the reason for that sinking feeling she'd had in the pit of her stomach for weeks, _she thought. Sighing, she silently walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Fitz still stood in the entrance to the family room. He'd stared at her back, knowing she could see his reflection in the glass. He moved farther into the room, and rather than sit beside Olivia, he walked over to the love seat and sat across from her. His gazed moved from her face to her straightened hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. He had never forgotten her honey brown skin, large doe eyes, per little nose and those lush, pouty lips. Olivia looked no different than she had four years ago, except for her eyes. They were older, wiser and guarded.

She blinked several times to clear her mind before she spoke.

"Why are you here? You can't be here."

"You know why I'm here," he said, looking directly at her.

"You always were direct, weren't you Fitz?"

"Well that's the only way I know how to be," he responded without any emotion. "I want to see my daughter."

"Why now and not four years ago? What took you so long to come to D.C to see me?"

Fitz stood and walked over to the spot that she'd just vacated in front of the windows.

When he didn't respond, Olivia, having recovered from the shock of seeing him again spoke. "I want you to leave. Now."

Turning around, he glared at her. "I am not leaving until I get some answers."

"Answer my question first, Fitz. What took you so long to come and see me? Don't tell me that you woke up this morning and decided to look up Olivia Pope because she just happened to cross your mind."

Fitz let out a deep sigh. He returned to love seat and sat down. There was now a hardness covering his face.

"Is she mine?"

"Wha…what?" she stammered.

"You heard what I said, Olivia. Is the little girl that I and hundreds of thousands of others saw in your arms on national television my daughter?" The tone of his voice was harsh and she had to turn away from his penetrating gaze.

After a minute she looked at him again, really looked him. He knew. She knew he did. Olivia knew Fitz well enough to know that he already knew the answer to his question and was just waiting for confirmation. But, she hadn't been hiding all these years and he could've figured out she had a daughter at anytime. Why now? She had been thinking about this moment for four years and more so in the past few months. She knew what she wanted to say; that he had moved on when she'd left L.A. and she made the only choice for her and her baby. How dare he show up four years later demanding answers.

"So were you ever going to tell me?" he asked in a voice that shook with rage. "How could you not let me know I had child? What kind of woman are you to keep something like that from me?" He continued to look at her. The rage had been replaced by hurt. It reminded her of how he'd looked when she'd reminded him that last morning together that what they'd had was temporary. Hurt. She had done him irreparable damage. But his hands weren't clean either.

Olivia was angry but she still felt the pull to reach out to him. She thought better of it, not sure of how he'd react. Instead she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Fitz, I…" there was a sense of urgency in her voice. He cut her off.

"How could you not tell me the very moment you knew? You kept this from me. How?" he demanded again. "What if I had never seen you on television, would I have ever known that I had a little girl?"

Fitz tried to fight the coldness that was working hard to take over his body. His daughter had been deprived of his love and his devotion for four years. He thought of his parents who may have never known that they had a grandchild. He felt himself shaking just thinking about what he and his parents had missed out on already. A little girl not knowing her father or her grandparents. A little girl being raised by a woman who thought it was okay to keep a father from his child, a father who already loved that child with all of his heart.

"I asked you a question, Olivia," he said calmly.

_You asked several questions, she thought. _

Olivia had remained silent as he ranted. She felt she deserved his fury. _So what if he wronged me? Two wrongs have never made a right, not in the history of the world, she thought. The minute I knew was pregnant, I should've done more to let him know. It was the right thing to do. But he made his choice. _

"Yes Fitz, Elliott is your daughter." She didn't know why but she felt relieved saying those words after four years. As if a heavy burden had finally been lifted.

Fitz looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Her name is Elliott?" he asked.

She shook her head yes and he smiled.

They were both quiet for a moment.

"How could you do this to us, Olivia? Did I do something to make you hate me that much?" he asked quietly.

"Fitz, I…I did what I thought I had to do. There wasn't any other way, given the circumstances," she replied.

"Olivia, that's a load of crap and you know it. There has to be a better reason to why you decided to have my baby and raise it by yourself. You…" he was interrupted by the doorbell.

Fitz saw the look of panic cross her face. He was curious as to why.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

She knew it was Cecily at the door…and Elliott.

Olivia shook her head and stood as the doorbell rang again. He watched her walk hurriedly towards the front door. She opened the door to find her sister holding a sleeping Elliott.

"Lib, I didn't know you had a guest, I would've kept Patootie a little longer," she said in a low voice.

Olivia ignored Cecily's comment and reached for her daughter.

"Cis she's too heavy for you to carry."

"Yes Cecily, she's too heavy for you to carry." Both women turned toward the deep voice.

"Fitz," Cecily whispered before glancing at Olivia.

"Hello, Cecily. I see congratulations are in order," he said as he stepped forward and kissed her cheek before he removed his daughter from her arms. "We'll have to catch up later," he said before walking back toward the family room.

Cecily looked at her sister, shock written all over face. For maybe the second time in her life, she was speechless.

"Lib?"

"Is Elle's bag still in the car? She asked.

Cecily nodded. "Yes, I couldn't carry them both."

Olivia took her sister's hand and led her back outside to her SUV.

_Fitz heard the voices in the foyer and remembering Olivia's panic stricken face, he went to the door to make sure everything was okay. He blinked, surprised to see Cecily Pope standing in the foyer holding a small sleeping child in her arms. He knew whose child it was. His. It dawned on him that up until that moment he hadn't asked Olivia about her whereabouts. Cecily had a look of surprise and shock on her face when she saw him. His eyes zeroed in on his daughter and everything and everyone no longer existed. He quickly relieved the pregnant Cecily of his daughter's weight and walked back into the family room. _

X

Fitz stared down at his child, his gaze awestruck, reverent. He cradled her closer to him as his composure crumbled. He was aware of nothing except the sleeping child he held in his arms, his own flesh and blood. He stroked her back gently before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Nothing he had ever experienced could have prepared him for her. It was one thing to see her face in a photograph and another to see the image in the flesh. Her hair was pulled into two long and curly ponytails. Some of the hair had come loose and was curling around her face and a lone curl rested on her forehead. He smiled. She had inherited his hair, the curve of his eyebrows, and his nose. His daughter was the feminine version of himself. He looked closer and noticed she was wearing the heart diamonds that he'd given her mother after their first date. Seeing them made his heart skip a beat.

She's beautiful, he thought. Truly magnificent.

X

"Libby, what's going on? What's Fitz doing here?" Cecily asked. She had many questions but she needed to get home. She and August had a prior engagement.

"Cis, I don't know. He just showed up," Olivia responded as she reached into the passenger seat and grabbed Elliott's bag.

"What? After all this time?"

"Yes, Cecily. Look I need to get inside. Thank you for keeping her."

"Anytime, Lib. You know that. Call me later, okay?"

"I will," she said as she started to walk toward the house. She stopped abruptly and walked back towards her sister's vehicle. Cecily lowered the window.

"Cis, don't say anything Mom and Dad. Please?"

"I won't. Just keep me posted and let me know if you need anything."

Olivia nodded as she walked away.

"Bye Libby." Olivia waved at her sister as she backed out of her driveway, before walking back into her home.

X

As long as she lived, Olivia would never forget the look on Fitz's face when he saw his daughter, in the flesh, for the first time. She stood watching as he simultaneously rocked her in his arms and kissed her. He was hooked already. That's exactly how she'd felt the first time she heard Elliott's heartbeat, saw her fully developed body for the first time and the very first time she held her daughter in her arms.

"Fitz," she whispered.

He turned to find Olivia standing a few feet from him. She reached out to take their daughter from his arms.

Fitz stared at her outstretched arms. He then looked up and met her gaze. "No," he said in a deep husky voice that did little to hide the deep emotions he felt. "I want to hold her for a while."

Turning, he walked past Olivia and went to take a seat on the sofa. Tenderly, he cradled his daughter in his arms, holding her close.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she caught the look of love on his face. Olivia took a deep breath and started to leave the room. She was attempting to make a quick and quiet exit when she heard Fitz call her name. She turned around. He was staring at her over Elliott's head and holding out his free hand to her.

A warm feeling touched Olivia with Fitz's offer of a temporary truce. She walked over to the sofa and placed her hand in his. He gently pulled her down on the sofa next to him.

"She's beautiful, Olivia, and I want to thank you for her."

"You don't have to thank me, Fitz."

"Yes I do. There were other options you could have chosen, and I'm glad you didn't choose any of them."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Elliott has been my joy. There was never a question that I wanted her."

Fitz's expression remained neutral, although Olivia felt his body stiffen when he said, "But obviously you questioned whether or not I did."

Olivia wanted to deny his accusation, but she couldn't. He had to know why she did it. She tried to will the tears away. Seeing Fitz hold their daughter made her realize Elliott's loss the past four years. Her biggest regret was that her baby was growing up without her father.

Olivia glanced up at Fitz and to her surprise he had drifted off to sleep, holding Elliott. "Looks like Elle wasn't the only one tired," she said softly. Her worries and confusion momentarily forgotten, she snuggled comfortably against Fitz and closed her eyes.

X

Fitz didn't know how long he'd slept but when he awoke his gaze fell on a small face that was a mirror image of his own and eyes that she unknowingly shared with her paternal grandmother and uncle. She stared at him, curiously. He remained still and silent as he watched the play of emotions cross her face. Her gaze moved from him to her mother, whose head rested on his shoulder as she slept. He nudged Olivia and whispered, "She's awake."

The emotions on Elliott's little face went from confusion, surprise, recognition and elation. She gave him that crooked grin.

"Mommy!" The little girl squealed in delight and jumped up and down on his lap. "My daddy's home, Mommy! My daddy came home to see me! Daddy's home!" _Daddy_. Fitz and Olivia looked at each other, both stunned at how easily it came to Elliott.

Their child happily moved back into her father's outstretched arms. Fitz kissed his daughter lightly on the forehead, before snuggling her closer to him, to his heart. He couldn't stop his voice from choking when he spoke. "Yes Elliott, your daddy's home and he loves you so very much." He held her tight against him and would've continued until he heard her muffled voice. "I can't breathe, Daddy." He reluctantly released her and she sat back on his lap with a huge grin on her face.

Olivia had been watching silently, unable to stop the tears from flowing. She spoke softly, saying, "Tell your daddy your name, sweet pea."

The expression on Elliott's face indicated she didn't know why her daddy wouldn't know her name. Nevertheless, she answered anyway, in a clear voice. "My name is Elliott Christine Marie Pope and I'm four," she said proudly, holding up four fingers.

She had given their daughter his mother's name. Fitz glanced at Olivia, who was quietly wiping tears from her eyes. He had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could respond. "Well, I think you should get a kiss for each year. There's one, two, three and four," he said softly, kissing her forehead, both cheeks and chin.

"I'll be five soon," Elliott informed him. Fitz gladly place a kiss on her nose causing her to break out in a fit of little girl giggles.

Olivia continued to wipe tears from her eyes and cheeks and she was about to stand and get a box tissue, but Fitz's hand pulled her back by the waist, not allowing her to move.

"Mommy said you would come to see me," Elliott told him.

"She did, did she?" Fitz said while looking at Olivia.

"Uh-huh," she said, shaking her head.

"_Yes_, sweet pea, not uh-huh," Olivia said, looking at her happy girl.

"What else did she say, princess?"

"She said you would take me home for a visit. Can we go for a visit, Daddy?"

Fitz looked at his tiny little girl to whom he'd give the world and then at Olivia. When he didn't answer her question, she continued talking.

"Daddy, you have to see my room. And I have a present for you, too, but I'm not supposed to tell you that," she said, covering her mouth.

Fitz smiled at her indulgently. "What kind of surprise, princess?" he asked.

"It's a…" She blinked in surprise when her mother playfully put her hand over her daughter's mouth and then placed a finger over her own lips.

"It's a surprise, remember?"

Elliott nodded eagerly. Her blue green eyes were bright with excitement as she slid from his lap, grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up with her.

Fitz laughed loudly as he stood. He could hardly contain himself.

"Hurry, Daddy," she said as she led him towards the stairs.

Olivia watched father and daughter until they disappeared. She stood from the sofa and went to the powder room to splash cold water on face. She bit her trembling lips and stared at herself in the mirror. It was too much. Was Fitz really here? In her home? Upstairs in their daughter's room? She was still in shock.

Olivia left the powder room and walked into the family rom. She was grateful Fitz and Elliott hadn't returned. She needed time to regroup, gather her thoughts. After saying a quick prayer for guidance, she went into the kitchen. She needed to do something to keep her busy. She went about brewing coffee for Fitz and boiling water for her tea. She knew Elliott would soon want lunch but she'd wait to ask what she wanted. Her child could be picky.

Olivia had just dropped a tea bag into her mug of hot water when Fitz entered the kitchen. He didn't look any better than she felt. He looked exhausted.

He walked over to the island and leaned against it. They stood staring at one another before he spoke. He asked her the same question he'd asked earlier. "How could you do this to us, Olivia? How?"

She looked at him, mutely. It was a question she didn't really want to answer, not right now.

Fitz stood looking at Olivia, as she watched her tea steep. It was as if no time had passed since that last morning he'd held her in his arms, on the driveway of the house in the Hills. She looked a little different, but she was still his Sweet Baby. She was skinnier and her hair was much longer, but everything else was the same. Except, of course, for the fact that she'd given birth to his child and neglected to tell him about her for the past four years; that was the part he was having difficulty understanding. He had expected his temper to explode when they were alone, but for some reason, it hadn't. He was angry of course, but he was also confused.

Olivia finally spoke, "Where's Elliott?"

"She's upstairs. She had to potty and asked for privacy," Fitz said, laughing and shaking his head at his little girl's request.

Olivia gave him a weak smile and handed him a mug of coffee.

He took a sip. "You remembered how I like it."

She looked at him and nodded, before adding honey to her tea.

"She's heard me say that to her on a few occasions," she said smiling. "That little girl is too smart. I'm sure you've noticed by now."

X

Fitz had noticed a lot of things as Elliott escorted him to her room. She had held his hand and showed him the rooms upstairs. He had to admit that his body reacted when he looked into Olivia's bedroom. The calm color palette was inviting. Like everything else he'd seen, it was perfectly-decorated elegance. The room reflected her taste and personality: stylish, refined and elegant. The antique floor mirror, brass chandelier, mirrored closet doors floor lamps, bench and the upholstered queen shelter bed. The room seemed as if would be off limits to a child but he noticed a few toys here and there.

They finally made it to Elliott's room and she was thrilled to show it off to him.

"This is my room, Daddy! See, I have a big girl bed and everything. Fitz's eyes went to the bed that she was so proud of and his breathing almost stopped. There sitting against the decorative pillows was Bugsy, the stuffed bunny he'd won for Olivia on the Santa Monica Pier. _She'd kept it and now it belonged to their daughter, _he thought. His gaze continued to move around the room, taking in the child size shelves lining one wall, filled with books, dolls, teddy bears and more toys. There was a toy chest, child size table, with an aquarium as a centerpiece, and chairs and several dolls and stuffed animals stacked on the cushioned window seat, and an adult size rocking chair in one corner and a child size standing mirror in the other.

"Come sit down, Daddy, and see my things," she coaxed. Fitz was more than happy to comply. He wanted to see where his daughter was growing up. He walked further into the room stopping to look at the LED aquarium and three fantail goldfish swimming around.

Elliott walked over and stood next to him. She pointed at each fish as she said their names "That's Ariel, Nemo and Sushi." They looked identical so Fitz wasn't sure how she could tell them apart.

He straightened and looked into the room's connecting alcove which contained a daybed with trundle, which matched Elliott's "big girl" bed along with a desk, chair and more bookshelves.

He sat on the side of the bed and that's when he noticed the gold framed picture on the night table. To his shock, it was a picture of him and Olivia at the restaurant in Antigua the night of her thirtieth birthday, possibly the night his perfect little girl had been conceived. He wondered if that's why Olivia had chosen the photo. That was probably the second happiest day of his life. The first would be today, the day he met his daughter.

Elliott saw him looking at the photo and happily told him that she had lots more pictures. "I have a whole book, Daddy. Here I'll show you," she said and ran over to her bookshelf where she removed a lavender scrapbook with her name on it. She ran back to the bed and placed it on her lap. "Open it, Daddy. Mommy made it for me when I was little," she said excitedly. She removed her shoes and climbed up on the bed next to him.

"Okay, princess, let's take a look," he said as she snuggled into him as if she'd been doing it since birth. He opened the book and was stunned to see the contents. The first picture was of him at the helm of _My Ivey _when they'd gone sailing. He had no idea she'd taken the picture. The next few pages were pictures of him and then him and Olivia in L.A., Antigua and Big Sur. She hadn't just stuck the pictures on the pages either; she'd added handwritten notes about each photo.

"See, Daddy? That's you!"

Fitz was so shaken with emotion that he couldn't speak. Olivia had told their child about him, and had done it in a very loving way, and with great detail. Yet she couldn't pick up the phone and say, "Oh, by the way, we're having a baby."

Elliott began patting his arm and brought him out of his reverie. "Daddy, I have to get your present, okay? I'm going to get it," she said excitedly as she climbed off the bed and skipped out of the room. Fitz was glad for a moment alone, because it gave him a chance to wipe his eyes and compose himself. _She was wrong. No matter how beautiful Elliott is, no matter how much she told her about me. Olivia was wrong to do this, he thought. _He had to keep thinking terrible thoughts to remind him that he was the wronged party here. She was the one who had a lot of explaining to do and no matter what she said, this was one of the worst things a woman could do to a man, as far as he was concerned.

Fitz could feel his anger rising again and he was grateful when Elliott returned with a box. He moved the scrapbook off to the side before she placed the box on his lap and climbed back on the bed, and made herself comfortable next to him. He removed the top and inside was a post-bound photo album. This one was sage linen with _DADDY_ embossed in gold.

"What's this, princess?"

"This is _your_ book, Daddy. Mommy made it just for you. Open it, open it," she said excitedly.

"Okay, okay," Fitz responded, laughing. He put an arm around her before he turned the first page. It included a picture, her name, date and time of birth, weight. His daughter's birthday was just days after his. He quickly did the math in his head and he was right. He'd gotten Olivia pregnant on her birthday in Antigua. He smiled as he turned the page. There was Olivia with tears of joy rolling down her face, holding Elliott. They were still in the delivery suite and although Olivia would certainly disagree, she had never looked more beautiful to him.

There were pictures of almost every day of Elliott's first year, from the moment of her birth to her first birthday. Her first year of life was captured on page after page of pictures. As with Elliott's baby book, there were little notes about her and all her firsts. Her first word, first steps her potty training and all the funny little things she'd done and said since her birth.

The anger he was trying to control was battling with the overwhelming emotions he was feeling and he was finding it hard to breathe. Fitz thanked God for His intervention when Elliott patted him arm and announced that she had to go potty. He didn't know what he would have done without the distraction.

"Do you need help, sweetheart?" he asked.

She'd reached the bathroom door and turned to him and smiled. "No Daddy, I just need privacy."

Fitz chuckled and said, "Okay, I'll be downstairs."

He walked out of her room in a daze and right into the wall on his way down the stairs, but he was too full of emotions to notice. He continued walking as he followed the smell of brewing coffee coming from the kitchen.

And there she was. The woman he'd fallen in love with at first sight, the woman he was sure he'd love forever, the woman who'd broken his heart. She turned around when she heard him enter the room and he was wildly pleased to see the look on her face. She was nervous. Good, he thought. She should be. He accepted the mug of steaming coffee she put in his hand.

"Thank you," he said before taking a sip. "You remembered how I like it," he said quietly. "But this doesn't change anything. You and I have a lot to talk about. Did you really hate me so much that you could keep that beautiful little girl away from me?"

Olivia glanced towards the entrance to the kitchen. "Look Fitz, I don't think this is the right time to have this discussion," she said with an edge to her voice. "We can talk tomorrow and get everything ironed out, but I don't want…"

"Olivia, right now I don't give a damn what you want or don't want. You don't want to argue with me right now, trust me. You took something from me that I will never get back," he seethed, "the first four years of my daughter's life, years I'm never going to have again. How in the hell could you be that cruel?" His voice was low but he spoke with pure fury. Pain was etched on his face and he was trying hard to control his emotions. Olivia stared at Fitz as if he was speaking another language.

"Fitz what are you talking about?" she asked in low voice, filled with anger. "This was your choice, too. I admit I was wrong. I should've persisted, but this was what you wanted." He could see the rage building in her eyes as she spoke. He was shocked at the force of her words. She was like a fierce mother bear protecting her cub from harm and it was…it was sexy as hell. He cringed. Right now was the worst possible time to be turned on by anything, especially with their daughter in the house.

"You have no right to judge me. You made the easy decision."

Fitz looked at Olivia as if _she _were speaking another language. "What the hel…?" He stopped talking as soon as he heard Elliott noisily coming down the stairs.

Their daughter skipped into the kitchen, water dripping from her wet hands."Mommy, can I have a snack?" she asked, oblivious to the tension between her parents.

"_May _I have a snack?" Olivia corrected her daughter as she tore off a paper towel to dry her hands. "How about lunch? What would you like?"

Elliott stood in the middle of the kitchen and put her index finger to the corner of her mouth, as if in deep thought. Olivia smiled and glanced at Fitz who was staring at their daughter in amusement.

"Grilled cheese, please!" she announced, throwing her hands in the air.

Fitz and Olivia laughed at their daughter, both grateful for the distraction.

"Grilled cheese coming up," Olivia said, kissing her daughter on the nose.

Fitz stood watching the scene between mother and daughter. Their bond was unmistakable. This is what he'd missed out on. He envied it. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

"How about I prepare lunch for the two of you?"

Elliott's eyes grew wide at his suggestion. "Can daddies cook lunch?" she asked.

Fitz leaned down and swung his daughter up in his arms. "This daddy can," he said before kissing her cheek. "I used to make lunch for your mommy too." He quickly glanced at Olivia.

"Why don't you have a seat and watch, okay?" She shook her head vigorously as he walked over to the island and set her in one of the high stools.

Olivia used this time to make a quick exit. Seeing Fitz and Elliott together, looking so enamored of each other, touched her heart in a way she hadn't anticipated. She'd robbed them of four years of this.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said as she left the kitchen.

Upstairs she slipped into her bedroom and closed the door. Standing with her back against the door, she allowed the tears to fall. _I did the right thing, dammit. I did the only thing I could. I know I did. _She was confident she had done the right thing despite how everything had turned out. Still, they had both missed out on so much.

All cried out, she went into her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face for the second time that day. _I need to make this right_. She had to do everything in her power to make it up to them. Both of them.

Olivia patted her face dry and took several deep breaths. She had just walked out of her bathroom when she heard loud knocking on the bedroom door.

"Mommy? You in there?" It was Elliott.

She opened the door to her smiling and excited little girl. It was obvious that her baby had missed not having her father in her life. She had changed in the few hours he had been in their home. Elle was blossoming right before her eyes. Fitz's presence was already making a difference in their daughter's life.

Olivia smiled and lifted her daughter into her arms.

"Hey, sweet pea. Give your old mom a hug."

Elliott obliged her mother and then squirmed out of her arms.

"Daddy said lunch is ready. He made lot of grill cheeses. He said hurry or he's gonna eat all of 'em and I want some," she said as she pulled on her mother's arm. "Come on, Mommy."

Olivia chuckled as she allowed her daughter to lead her out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. Fitz had placed the sandwiches in the warmer and was now pan roasting potatoes on the stove top griddle. A large arugula salad with apples, raisins and walnuts sat on the island.

"Something smells good," Olivia said, to get Fitz's attention. He looked up and smiled. He was still angry with Olivia but they would be on their best behavior in front of Elliott. They were working to make sure that she didn't witness a hint of discord between. Neither had actually spoken these words, but they were understood.

"Thank you. My little helper was happy to show me where everything was."

"Elliott grinned at her daddy. "I put the apples and raisins in the salad, didn't I Daddy?"

Fitz laughed. "Yes you did, princess."

"See, mommy."

"I believe you, sweet pea. Thank you. Now go wash your hands while I set the table,"

Olivia watched as their daughter skipped happily out of the kitchen to the powder room. She took in a few deep breaths and turned to look at Fitz. He was placing the crispy skillet roasted potatoes in a serving dish.

"I meant what I said, Fitz. Thank you. You really didn't have to do all of this."

He gave her that crooked smile that could still make her heart skip a beat.

"Well we all needed to eat."

"It all looks wonderful, Mr. Grant. You were always a great cook."

"Thank you, Miss Pope."

Their conversation was cut short when Elliott returned to the kitchen. She watched as her parents transferred their lunch to the table in the kitchen alcove.

"Mommy, can I help?"

"Yes, you _may_. You can ask your dad what he would like to drink with his meal," Olivia said as she removed three glasses from a cabinet.

Elliott asked what he'd like and giggled when he said apple juice.

"Did I say something funny?" Fitz asked.

"Apple juice is Elliott's favorite drink."

"Oh yeah?" he asked as he lifted her in his arms and spun her around.

"Yeah, Daddy!" she squealed.

"I thought that bottle of juice in the refrigerator might be for you," he said before kissing her forehead and setting her on the booster seat at the table.

The kitchen was filled with little girl squeals as Fitz continued to tease and tickle their daughter. Olivia watched them as she poured apple juice for her and Fitz, and milk for Elliott, from the refrigerator. She couldn't do anything to stop the expression of joy that spread across her face as she joined her family, well not _her_ family, but some type of family unit, at the table.

Elliott's little girl chatter kept the adults entertained throughout lunch. She couldn't contain her excitement as she told her daddy about dancing on stage the previous afternoon with Dorothy from The Wiz Live. "It was so fun, Daddy."

He smiled at his daughter's infectious laugh.

"That doggie was so cute. Can I have a dog, mommy?"

"_May_ I have a dog, and maybe when you're old enough to take care of one," Olivia answered.

Elliott made a face, clearly not liking her mother's answer.

Olivia listened as Fitz told Elliott about him and his brother growing up with a dog, Tag, but they were much older. It was a lot of responsibility, and Elliott needed to grow a little more. She was grateful to have Fitz on her side in this debate. Their daughter was not getting a dog anytime soon.

Olivia found herself wondering if this was what their life would have been like if she'd been strong enough. They would have been a family, raising a child. Brought to the present, she pushed away sad thoughts of what couldn't be. She looked at her daughter and smiled as she told her dad what she liked best about school.

She told him her best friend's name, Vida, who lived across the street. She also told him about her ballet class, piano lessons and taekwondo.

"Do you like your classes, princess?" he asked as he watched her animated face.

"Yes, but I want to play drums instead of piano. My friend Savannah gets to play the drums. Drums are funner."

"Not funner, sweet pea. They're more fun," Olivia corrected.

"Well if drums are more fun, why can't I play them instead of the piano?" Elliott asked reasonably.

Fitz was visibly struggling not to laugh. His daughter was smart.

"Fitz this salad is really good," Olivia changed the subject.

"Thank you." He looked around the kitchen before he continued. "I noticed your kitchen is a chef's dream and it's well stocked."

Olivia laughed.

"What's funny, mommy?"

"Daddy knew mommy before I could cook much of anything. He always cooked for us. But he started teaching me and I took lessons so I could cook for you."

Elliott, busy eating the raisins, apples and walnuts in her salad absently asked, "Where was I, mommy?

Olivia glanced at Fitz then away as the memories of the meals they prepared together flooded her thoughts.

"That was before you were born, sweet pea."

Fitz continued telling Elliott about growing up in New York City, and the things he, his brother and their cousins got into when they were kids. Elliott giggled at her father, appearing to love his stories and asked to hear more.

Olivia observed her daughter picking at her food and tried to get her to eat more, but she shook her head 'no.' She knew Elliott was finished. Standing, she started to gather the dishes and took them to the counter. Fitz offered to help, but she declined. She told him to go and spend time with their daughter and she would take care of the kitchen.

Fitz lifted Elliott into his arms and they left the kitchen. Olivia was finally alone. Now she could breathe. Fitz still had that affect on her. Seeing him again reminded her that he was the only man she had truly loved, and the only man she would probably ever love. Her baby had been the physical link she'd needed to keep him alive in her heart all these years.

Sighing, Olivia began loading the lunch dishes into the dishwasher and could hear the sounds of 'Frozen' coming from the family room. Elliott wasn't allowed much television time but she would make an exception today. Maybe after the third of fourth viewing he would want to leave. She doubted it, but she could certainly wish.

For the rest of the afternoon, Olivia watched from a distance as Elliott and Fitz spent time together. He was a trooper; but she hadn't expected any less. They had watched 'Frozen' and 'Moana' several times before Fitz suggested going out into the backyard to enjoy the warm spring weather.

Olivia kept busy so she would not intrude on the father daughter bonding going on in her backyard. She spent that time in her home office going over case notes. She worked for almost two hours before emerging to begin dinner. Standing at the window in the kitchen, she could see Fitz pushing Elliott high on her swing and their daughter's high pitched squeals were loud enough to be heard by all the neighbors. Olivia fixed them a light snack and took it out to them before returning to the kitchen and dinner preparation.

Later, after a quiet dinner, Olivia sat and watched as Fitz and Elliott worked on one of her puzzles. He had spent the entire day with their daughter and there were brief moments where she felt as if she were losing her baby to the man she still loved and who had helped in creation of their child. She gave them an hour before standing and announcing that it was time for Elliott's bath.

"No, mommy. Not yet."

"Yes, Elliott Christine Marie." Olivia reached out her hand to her daughter. "Say goodnight to your dad."

Elliott whined. "Can daddy read my story?"

Olivia looked in Fitz's direction. "Will you?" She asked softly.

Feeling as if he'd been handed a priceless gift, he nodded. "I'd like that."

"I'll call you as soon as we're finished," Olivia said as she led Elliott up the stairs to her bedroom.

Fitz watched them disappear and then began placing the puzzle pieces back into the box and storing it in the cabinet beneath the built-in bookshelf. Moving restlessly around the room, he paused to study the photographs on the mantel and bookshelves. Pictures of Olivia and Elliott, Elliott with members of her immediate family, including Cecily Pope, and Hayes and Harrison Wright. He stared at the photos of Harrison. His friend. Although he hadn't seen Harrison in almost six years, he felt he could've told him that he'd fathered a child, but he understood why he hadn't. Of course it didn't lessen the feelings of betrayal.

If only he knew what had caused her to keep his daughter from him. Why had she left L.A. possibly knowing she was pregnant and kept it from him for almost five years. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Olivia's voice.

"Fitz, there's a little girl up here who's waiting for her daddy to read her story."

He stood from the sofa and went to the stairs. _Her daddy_. As remarkable as that still seemed, he and Olivia had created the incredible child waiting for him on the stair landing. Her face held his crooked grin, she was wearing Moana pajamas and Olivia had braided her ponytails. She held out her arms and he lifted her into his arms as they followed Olivia to her room. She smelled of lavender as she hugged him tight and gave him a kiss on his cheek, before she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ready for bed, princess?" he whispered near her ear.

She shook her head. He knew she was tired.

Elliott's room was illuminated with the soft light from the bedside lamp. Fitz placed her down on the bed and tucked her in. She reached for Bugsy and held up her book.

"Now my story, Daddy."

She had chosen her current favorite…again.

Olivia made herself comfortable in the cushioned adult-size rocker while Fitz settled on the bed next to their sleepy daughter. He read the title out loud, "I'm a Pretty Black Girl, by Betty K. Bynum" before turning to the first page. She listened to him read in rapt attention and smile sleepily when he was done.

"You did that good, Daddy. Almost as good as mommy."

"Thank you, princess," he said before kissing her forehead.

"Can you cook breakfast?" she asked around a yawn.

"You'll find out in the morning, princess. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

"Sleep well, Elliott. Daddy loves you." He kissed her forehead and stood.

Olivia stood when he closed the book. "Time to close those pretty eyes, sweet pea," she said as she kissed her daughter's cheek and gave her a hug. She switched off the bedside lamp but left the usual night lights on, before walking out of the room.

Fitz was a few steps behind her. He didn't speak until they entered the family room.

"I know I've said this before, but I owe you."

She looked at him. "What? I don't understand."

He shocked her when he walked over and touched her shoulders. His voice was rough with emotion when he said, "Our daughter is beautiful, both inside and out. She is a sweet, loving and happy little girl and that's because of you."

He surprised her even more when he kissed her cheek before he stepped back. "Thank you Livvie for the love and excellent care you've given her. Words can't begin to express what I feel."

Touched, it was all she could do not to break down and cry. After this morning, she certainly hadn't expected this. "You don't owe me anything. I loved her even before she was born," she said before walking over to the bar.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked.

He moved to the sofa and took a seat before answering, "Yes."

She poured him a tumbler of scotch, neat, and a glass of merlot for herself. Walking over to where he sat, she handed him the glass before moving to the love seat and sitting directly across from him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Olivia tried to ignore Fitz's close scrutiny. And then he spoke, softly. "Livvie, I've been trying to make sense of all of this and I need you to help me out. I'm trying to figure out why you kept our child a secret from me of this magnitude, for four years. I can't come up with any kind of answer that makes sense. If you had just hated me, that would be one thing, but I don't think you do. You gave Elliott my mother's name, she sleeps with the stuffed animal that I won for you on the Pier and she's wearing the heart-shaped diamond earrings that I gave you after our first date."

Olivia sat listening to Fitz, taking an occasional sip from her glass.

"You made that beautiful scrapbook as a gift for me. Elliott knows about me because of you. Livvie, you've done an amazing job of raising her by yourself, but I don't understand why you felt you had to. Why didn't you just pick up the phone and tell me you were carrying our child? What did I do that was so horrible that you couldn't even let me know I was father?" Fitz hadn't raised his voice, which in a way was worse than yelling.

Olivia stared at him before she spoke. "I should have tried harder to make you a part of Elliott's life. Even after you… well, I'll always regret that I didn't. You'll never know how guilty I feel about that," she said quietly. "But Fitz there was no room in your life for me and a baby."

"What?! Livvie, I told you on more than one occasion that I loved you and that I would wait for you. All you had to do was call when you were ready to let me in. I waited for you." He drained his glass before continuing. "It was fine that you didn't want me, but you had no right keeping the existence of my daughter from me."

Olivia placed her glass on the coffee table with a thud. "See that's where you're wrong, Fitz. I had every right. I honestly had no intention of keeping anything from you, but you changed that. There was no room in your life for us." She wasn't as successful as he was with keeping her voice low.

Fitz became visibly angry the more she spoke. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Olivia." He was sick of her talking in riddles. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again louder, unable to control his rage.

"Shh, keep your voice down," she hissed. Olivia tried to remind him that they weren't alone, that there was a sleeping child in the house.

"Elliott's asleep," he countered.

"She has ears. It will upset her if she wakes up and hears us arguing."

It was too late.

"Mommy!" Elliott cried.

Olivia glared at Fitz. "See what you did? Excuse me," she mumbled as she headed for the stairs. When she reached the landing, she called, "Mommy's coming," then hurried into her daughter's room.

"Mommy," Elliott whimpered, rubbing her eyes with her balled fists and clutching Bugsy.

"I'm here, baby. Mommy's here." Sitting down on the side of the bed, Olivia kissed her brow. "Why the tears, sweet pea?"

"The noise scared me," she answered in a soft voice.

"What noise, Elle?" Olivia asked, confused.

"You and daddy noise."

Olivia gathered her daughter in her arms. "Shh, it's alright. Mommy and daddy were just talking too loud and we scared you. We're so sorry." She kissed her cheek.

Fitz, who had been leaning in the door, moved across the room and sat on the other side of the bed.

"You okay, princess?"

"Mmm hmm," she answered as she rubbed her eyes. "I gotta go, mommy."

"Alright." Olivia pushed back the comforter. "Come on." She guided their daughter into the bathroom.

Fitz stood from the bed. He felt terrible that their loud voices had awakened their daughter and scared her, and he vowed that it would _never_ happen again. He wanted to protect his little girl from all the ugliness in the world. He'd had no idea what it meant to be a father until he looked into his child's eyes and he wanted nothing more than to be the best father could possibly be.

He was still standing at the window when Olivia and Elliott returned.

They both soon had their daughter tucked in again. Elliott clung to Fitz's hand. "Daddy, are you leaving? I don't want you go."

Fitz looked at Olivia before speaking. "Princess, Daddy can't stay. I'm going home to sleep in my bed."

"Please, daddy. Stay with me." Her large, blue green eyes filled with tears.

"Pl-e-e-a-se," she whined.

He knew he couldn't say no to her. Sighing, Fitz acquiesced. "Okay, princess, I'll stay until fall you fall asleep. Which should be soon, because you have school tomorrow."

Elliott smiled and nodded. She'd gotten her way. What she didn't know was that her daddy hadn't wanted to leave her either.

They stayed until Elliott dropped back off to sleep. Olivia moved quietly towards the door and into hall. When she looked back Fitz was still sitting on the side of the bed watching their daughter sleep. She left him and went back downstairs.

Fitz watched his daughter sleep until the tears in his eyes threatened to overflow. It was beyond belief that he and Olivia had made this innocent miracle and even more unbelievable that he was just meeting her today. He was finally able to tear himself away from his sleeping child and went downstairs to find her mother. She was in the kitchen placing their drink glasses in the dishwasher.

He leaned against the counter across from her. He was calm and his eyes were warm as he took her in. When he spoke, he spoke with compassion, not the anger from earlier. "Livvie, we have to be civil for our daughter's sake.

Olivia looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"We have a lot to discuss but that won't happen tonight. We're both too wired. I'm staying at _Victoria House_ in Dupont Circle. Do you have your phone on you?" he asked.

Olivia hadn't had her phone since she left her office to start dinner. That never happened.

"No. Why?"

"I want to program my numbers into it."

"Oh. It's in my office, I'll go get it." She left and returned a minute later, handing him the device.

His thumbs moved quickly as he tapped his name, address, cell, office and landline numbers along with his email address into her contacts.

He removed his phone from his shirt pocket and she did the same.

"How many numbers do you have?" she asked when he took an unusual amount of time tapping on the screen.

"Three. I'm giving you my cell, the number at my office and the one in my apartment." Glancing up, he winked at her. "You can always send me a text if you need me for anything. And I do mean anything."

Olivia stared, momentarily speechless. The warmth in his voice and the tender expression was the Fitz she'd met and fell in love with.

She smiled. "I'll keep that in mind if I do _need _you for something."

Fitz handed Olivia her phone.

He surprised her when he said, "Look, I know this isn't easy for you, having me in your home. But…"

Olivia cut him off. "We are both doing what we have to do. Let's leave it at that."

He nodded. "I'm going to back to New York tomorrow."

Olivia's eyes grew wide and she was about to speak when Fitz stopped her and smiled. "Don't worry I will be here bright and early tomorrow morning to make breakfast for my princess… and her mother."

She looked away so he wouldn't see the small smile on her face, but he did.

"I have to tell my parents that they have a grandchild, and I have to do it in person. They're going to have a million questions and of course they're going to be anxious to meet her."

She nodded not voicing what she was feeling. Fitz's parents would probably blame her for keeping their granddaughter from them. But she would never allow her baby to meet them without her. Her nerves were already getting the best of her. But this was not about her. "Let them know they're welcome to come and visit."

"I will. I'd better be going," he said as he walked ahead of her out of the kitchen. Olivia removed his blazer from the coat closet and watched as he shrugged into it.

"Is there anything the little lady can't eat? She said waffles are her favorite."

Olivia laughed. "Luckily, she didn't inherit my food allergies. And waffles are fine. Your daughter can test my patience when it comes to breakfast. And lunch and dinner, for that matter."

Fitz laughed. "So, she's my daughter when she's doing something to test your patience, and I assume she's your daughter when she's a good girl."

A smile spread across Olivia's face. "You learn fast, don't you?"

"Yep."

"What time should we expect you tomorrow morning?" she asked.

They stood at the front door.

"What time should I be here?"

"Well we usually leave no later than seven-forty."

"I'll be here at six-thirty. Is that okay?"

She nodded.

"Thank you, Livvie." His voice was thick with emotion, sincere and filled with gratitude. "She's beautiful," he whispered before cupping her face and pressing his mouth to hers. He knew the move wasn't a wise one, but he couldn't help it. He needed to touch her, to taste her. It had been too long, and best of all, she was kissing him back.

Well she was kissing him back before she pushed him away. "You're welcome," she said, stepping away from him. "Don't do that again, Fitz, I'm serious. And if you thank me again, I will deck you."

He laughed at her before picking up the box containing his scrapbook and opened the door.

"Goodnight, Livvie, he said as he stepped out onto the porch."

Goodnight, Fitz. Drive safe."

He gave her a crooked smile over his shoulder. That grin was so familiar, and brought back memories of a happier time.

"I will."

She watched as he walked to the sporty Audi and climbed in. He started the engine, backed out of driveway and drove away. She closed and locked the door. Leaning against it, she stared at the spot where Fitz had stood seconds before. "He knew," she whispered to herself. He knew she still wanted him. That she'd never stopped loving him. Nothing had changed. Everything had remained the same, except for Elliott.

She stood from the door and set the alarm before heading upstairs to shower and get ready for bed.

X

Fitz paced back and forth in the living room of his suite at _Victoria House_, sipping on his second glass of scotch. He was trying to collect himself and process everything that had happened, from the moment he rang Olivia's doorbell that morning, until he kissed her and walked out of her door that evening.

He'd loved his tiny daughter from the moment he saw her on television and had been smitten the instant he'd seen her in the flesh. Without question, Elliott Pope had a place of her very own in his heart. She was bright, funny, beautiful and perfect in every way. She was precious, from that crooked grin to her little girl giggles and he couldn't get enough. And there was no doubt in his mind that she adored her mother.

Her mother. Fitz still placed the blame for all that he'd missed out on squarely on Olivia's shoulders. He wasn't so angry that he couldn't appreciate the loving and secure home that she had given their daughter. He would be eternally grateful that she had had Elliott, and felt he would be less than a man if he hadn't thanked her.

What he hadn't planned was to be turned on by _her_ anger. That had been a huge mistake. He could feel himself getting hard and he prayed Olivia hadn't noticed. He was disgusted with himself because that was certainly not the time or the place. She'd given him and their daughter space and he was grateful for that because he was on the verge of embarrassing himself, more than once. He was still attracted to her. That certainly hadn't changed. Hell, he'd wanted to make love to her the moment he saw her. He could tell that she still felt something for him too. Why did she still have to be so beautiful and sexy?

Fitz looked at his watch and then picked up his phone from the coffee table. He scrolled through his contacts before stopping and tapping a number. He needed to talk to someone, and he could also use some legal advice. The call was answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Juan. It's Fitz."

"Hey Fitz. What's up? How's it going?"

"I'm good, friend. How are you? How's Indi?"

"Still pregnant, and giving me hell," both men chuckled.

"Seriously, Fitz. She's tired, she can't breathe and her back hurts constantly. I'm doing everything I can to make her comfortable. But nothing short of the baby being born will help."

"When is she due?"

"Five days ago. She's overdue but the doctor says it can happen any day now."

"You still don't know if you're having a girl or boy?"

"No. We want to be surprised."

"Have you narrowed down the names?"

"We're leaning toward Miles if it's a boy and Layla if it's a girl."

"Those are nice names." His friend and his wife were given the privilege of selecting names for their unborn baby, while he'd had no say in naming his daughter. Every time he thought about what Olivia had done, he had to tamp down the anger building inside.

"Well hang in there, Juan."

"I am. So why the call on a Sunday evening?"

Fitz smiled. His friend knew him well. "I need some legal advice."

There was silence following his request.

"Why are you asking me instead of the Grant Holdings legal team?"

"I'm asking because what I need to discuss should stay between us for now. Attorney-client privilege," he added.

"What's going on, Fitz?"

"I'm in D.C. and I saw Olivia today."

"Olivia Pope?"

"Do you know any other Olivia?" he asked, curtly.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Fitz smiled at the question. "It's beyond good. I met my daughter today."

"You what?! I don't believe it."

"Believe it."

"I take it you didn't know about her."

"Of course I didn't know about her."

Alright, Fitz. Take it easy. Did Olivia say why she didn't tell you?"

"She hasn't answered any of my questions other than to say that there was no room in my life for her and a baby."

"And she was wrong."

"Absolutely. I was crazy about Olivia and she knew it. I thought that she understood that above all else I loved her and that I was there for her no matter what."

"What happened between the two of you, Fitz?"

"I can't answer that question because I have no idea. I don't know what went wrong. I thought we parted on good terms. She was adamant about us not getting serious and I went along with it. When we parted I never thought that I wouldn't see her or hear from her again. And regardless of what happened, it was not a good enough reason to not tell me about my child."

"I agree. But Fitz there has to be a reason she didn't tell you. She gave you no hints?"

"No, Juan. She didn't give me anything." He let out a breath. "Honestly I can't even be sure that had I not seen her on television, I would've ever known that I had a daughter."

"You saw her on television?" Juan asked incredulously.

Fitz explained everything that had happened from the day he saw Olivia on television until he left her home earlier that evening.

"And Wright never said a word about anything?"

"No. It was not Harrison's place, or anyone else's for that matter, to tell me that I had a child. That responsibility fell squarely on Olivia's shoulders."

"I agree. But Fitz something horrible happened for her to keep something this serious from you. I mean I didn't know Olivia well but we could all see that the two of you loved each other. Neither of you tried to hide it. We were happy for you because you hadn't loved a woman like that since…well, I can't remember. Anyone who didn't know you would've thought you were married. You loved her, so she had some redeeming qualities. And doing this seems out of character. Just give her the benefit of the doubt, my friend."

Fitz frowned. His friends had all liked Olivia, especially their wives, who hadn't stopped asking about her. For a while they had all blamed him for whatever happened between them. All but Anais.

"I don't know if I can do that, Juan. Because of her, I may have lost too much already."

"I'm sure whatever reasons she had for doing this were good, at least to her anyway. Just don't be so hard on her and try to remain civil. Now, tell me about your daughter. What's her name?"

Fitz was glad to get off the subject of Olivia. "My daughter's name is Elliott," he said, his heart overflowing with love and pride.

"Elliott? That's an unusual name for a little girl."

"It's a family name. Her full name is, Elliott Christine Marie."

"Christine? Olivia gave your daughter your mother's name? That's interesting."

Fitz smiled. "Yes she did. She also told my daughter about me. She just neglected to tell _me_ about my daughter."

"Well how did Elliott take to you?"

"As if I'd just been away on an extended business trip. She was beside herself, happy that her daddy was finally home. She's beautiful, Juan."

Juan laughed. "She must look like her mother."

Fitz chuckled. "I hate to disappoint you, friend, but she looks just like me. She has my face, hair, nose, eyebrows and my mother's blue green eyes. She couldn't look more like me if I had given birth to her myself. She's definitely a Grant."

Fitz waited for his friend's laughter to die down.

"My daughter being a Grant is why I need some advice."

Juan was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke. "Fitz you're not thinking about trying to gain custody of her, are you?"

"No. This is about establishing my legal rights as Elliott's father. But I won't lie, when I found out Olivia had had my child and kept it from me, I was so angry that the thought crossed my mind. I had a moment of irrationality and had to talk myself down. I couldn't let my anger with Olivia interfere with the relationship I want to have my little girl. I was thinking about my wounded pride and not what was best for Elliott."

"That's good to hear. Glad you calmed down and thought about what's best for your daughter. She needs both her mother and her father."

"Yeah. I know that this isn't about my anger or getting even. Elliott is all that matters in all of this…not me or Olivia. But I still need to talk you about setting up a trust for my daughter and some other urgent matters."

"No problem. When would you like to meet? I do need to let you know that I'm working in my home office until after the baby is born."

"Okay. I'm coming back to New York tomorrow. I have to tell my parents that they have a grandchild. I also need to meet with the board to let them know that I'm taking an indefinite leave of absence and speak with Michelle about changing the location of my search for a home to D.C."

"So you're relocating to D.C?"

"Yep. It's where my daughter and her mother live. I'd go wherever they were because there's no way I'm not going to be a part of my daughter's life. I plan to be a hands-on father. I want to be there for her piano and dance recitals and present for parent-teacher conferences. All of that."

"I get it Fitz. You want to be there for your daughter."

"Damn right."

"How about Tuesday morning?"

"Sounds good, Juan. I'll see you then."

"Okay. See you Tuesday. Goodnight, brother and congratulations."

He smiled before responding, "Thank you, brother," and ending the call.

Fitz drained his glass and went to take a shower before going to bed. He was going to need a clear head in the morning because there were a lot of things to be discussed and a lot of decisions to be made.

He showered rapidly but thoroughly, before toweling himself dry and wrapped the towel around his waist, then went into the bedroom and sat down on the side of the bed. He felt better after talking to his friend. He had called Juan because he knew he would never divulge what they had discussed.

His friends knew him well and would always be honest with him. He had agreed with Juan though, something had definitely happened to make her do what she did. She had been evasive so far, but he wasn't going to let her get away with it much longer. Lying back on the bed, he reached for the remote and turned on the television and began channel surfing. He thought watching mindless television would be a distraction to take his mind off Olivia and what she'd done. When that didn't work, he did something he knew would put him in a better mood. Standing, he went to living room to retrieve the box that contained the scrapbook that she'd made. Looking at pictures of his daughter would never not lift his spirits.

X

Fitz and Olivia sat at the table in the alcove of her kitchen drinking their tea and coffee. He had been unable to sleep because he was so excited to see his daughter again. So he'd sent Olivia a text at five that morning to see if she was awake. She'd called him immediately and he'd asked if could come earlier than their agreed time of six-thirty so they could talk before their daughter was awakened. Happy that their temporary truce was still in effect, she invited him over.

He sent her a text to let her know he was outside. She opened the door wide to let him in and that's when she noticed the large shopping bag.

"What on earth did you bring?" she asked, pointing at the bag.

Fitz winked at her. "Breakfast."

She smiled back at him. "Fitz, I have a well-stocked kitchen, you didn't need to bring anything."

He lowered his head and kissed her cheek, knowing that would stop her from talking. He was right.

"Come on in."

Closing and locking the door, she walked ahead of him toward the kitchen, He sucked in a breath at the vision she made. The way the robe cupped her backside and clung to her hips, was doing things to his body. _She's going to be trouble._

He set the bag on the counter and unpacked the contents while Olivia went about preparing their tea and coffee. When she finished, they sat in silence, drinking their beverages.

"So you know I'm going to tell my parents about Elliott but I'm also going to see a lawyer."

She was about to take a sip of tea but set her mug back on the table.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what I mean, Fitz. Why the lawyer?"

"Well, Elliott is my child and I will support her. I owe you a considerable amount for her care, going back to before she was born." He proceeded to name a more than generous amount that would be followed by a monthly allotment that would be deposited in Olivia's account.

"There is no need, Fitz."

"Believe me, there is a need. If you prefer, the lump sum can be put into a trust fund that she can access when she reaches twenty-five. Naturally, her college fun will also be taken care of."

"You have it all planned out don't you?"

"Because I'm methodical and practical, Livvie. I have to think of Elliott's future. Every child a Grant brings into the world is provided for, and a plan is put in place for them the moment they're born. It's always been and always will be that way."

Olivia could tell by the look that he was giving her that he wasn't going to budge on the matter. Sighing, she gave in. "The trust fund and college fund will be fine. But monthly payments aren't necessary. Fitz I don't need the money."

"Olivia I'm not backing down on this. Nothing we do or say today will make up for the time I've lost with my daughter. So just accept the money so we can move on to more important issues."

Olivia looked away, knowing that there was no way she could make up for the loss. The blame rested on her and her alone. Father and daughter had suffered because of her, and that knowledge weighed heavily on her heart. She forced herself to say, "I thank you on Elliott's behalf."

He nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "About her last name. I want her to have mine. I also want my name on her birth certificate."

She glared at him. "Is this all some kind of plot to take her away from me? Because if it is. I will fight you until my last breath before I will let that happen. You're going to have to prove I'm an unfit mother. And that's simply not true."

They stared at one another until he broke the silence. "Livvie this is not about me trying to take my daughter from her mother. You've done an exceptional job with her. She's smart, happy and secure, and I would never do anything to change that."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you. But Fitz you have to understand that I haven't had to share Elle with anyone. It's always been the two of us from the moment she was born."

"Well that's going to change because there's no way I'm _not _going to be a part of my daughter's life."

She nodded. "You're good with her. She loves you already."

"And I love her. More than you or Elliott will ever know."

She smiled at him, glad that a bit of the tension was lessened.

"Now about my visitation."

"Fitz, there's no need for a formal agreement. I'd never do anything to deliberately keep you Elliott apart. I've had her all to myself for four and a half years. I won't keep her from you."

Fitz looked at her skeptically but she ignored him and continued.

"She has a schedule that we try to adhere to. It may take a while for you to become familiar with the routine but right now it meets both of our needs. She has piano, dance and taekwondo. When you're ready, we'll sit down and add you to the routine."

Fitz nodded.

Olivia looked at him, really looked at him. She took in his features. It had been so long since she'd been able to just look at him, to see him happy. At one time, his happiness meant the world to her. She had changed the course of their relationship when she chose to walk away from him and his love.

"I want Grant to be added to Elliott's name and I want my name added to her birth certificate. My lawyer will handle everything and send the papers to you to review and sign."

She nodded.

As a Grant and a member of one of the wealthiest families on the East coast, Fitz accepted everything that went along with the distinction. He'd grown up privileged and having the best life had to offer was something for which he never apologized. And although he knew the Popes were by no means lightweights, he also knew that more doors would open for Elliott Grant.

Olivia accepted that her sole responsibility for Elliott was over. From now on they would share parental duties. Fitz's appearance had changed the lives of all three of them. But he was a good man, and she had no doubt that he was going to be an excellent father.

Glancing at the clock on the microwave, Olivia stood and took her mug to sink and rinsed it out. "Would you like more coffee?"

"No, thank you."

"Well I'm going up to shower and start getting dressed before I have to wake Elle."

Fitz stood and walked over to the sink with his own mug. "Is that easy?" he asked, wanting to know everything about his daughter.

Olivia chuckled softly. "Most mornings it is. She has a hard bedtime so we can avoid the morning grumpies. Last night was unusual, so I'm not sure what's going to happen."

Fitz thought about their loud voices and how they'd awakened their daughter, scaring her. He hoped she'd forgotten it all and had gotten a good night's sleep.

"Well, I'll leave you to make breakfast for your princess," she said as she started to walk away.

"Does it bother you that I call her princess?"

She sucked her teeth. "Of course not. Not when her mother is the queen."

He laughed loudly at her retreating back as she left the kitchen.

_X_

"Mommy! Mommy! My daddy's here! He's downstairs making my breakfast. I can smell the food!" Olivia was standing in front of the antique floor mirror in her bedroom looking at herself when an excited Elliott came rushing in. She turned and observed her daughter, wearing her school uniform but no socks or shoes. She could tell her child ten times to get her socks and shoes every morning for school and Elliott would still play around in bare feet until the last minute.

She smiled as Elliott stood in front of her jumping up and down. Her daughter's face was filled with elation. Olivia couldn't remember ever seeing her baby in such a happy mood on a school morning. In less than twenty-four hours, Fitz had managed to capture a special place in his daughter's heart.

Olivia felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Before Fitz showed up, she'd been the most important person in her daughter's young life. It amazed her how children could accept changes so easily. She took a seat on the bench at the foot of her bed and pulled her daughter close. "You like your daddy a lot, don't you sweet pea?" she asked, smiling.

Elliott's head bobbed up and down and her blue green eyes lit up. "Yes mommy. I like my daddy a lot." She looked at her mother curiously. "You like my daddy too, don't you mommy?"

Olivia hugged her daughter. Like wasn't a strong enough word to describe what she felt for the man who was her ex-lover and the father of her child. "Yes, baby, Mommy likes your daddy too."

"That's good to hear," a deep masculine voice said from the doorway.

Olivia jumped. She hadn't heard Fitz come up the stairs.

"Daddy!" Elliott squirmed out of her mother's embrace and ran across the room, straight into her father's arms. Fitz bent down and picked her up before kissing her cheek. Her bright, cheery smile showed she was very glad to see him. He would never get tired of seeing her happy.

"Good morning. How's Daddy's princess this morning?" he asked, as his gaze met Olivia's over Elliott's head. She couldn't read his expression and her gaze fell away from his.

Elliott gave her father a hug and then leaned back and smiled at him.

"Fine. Daddy, do you like my mommy?" Elliott's innocent question made Olivia gasp. She quickly stood and walked into her closet to put on her shoes. She couldn't see Fitz and their daughter but she could still hear his response.

"Yes, princess, I like your mommy a lot too."

Olivia walked out of her closet to face father and daughter, ignoring his comment. "Sweet pea, go put on your socks and shoes and I'll be there in a minute to comb your hair."

"Okay, Mommy." Fitz kissed her forehead before he placed her on her feet and she dashed off to her room.

He stood looking at Olivia as she put on her earrings and watch. He took her in. She looked as beautiful now as she did back when they would get dressed together for work. The light grey pencil skirt, creamy white silk blouse, and sky high black leather pumps. Her hair hung straight, past her shoulders with a center part. She looked incredibly sexy. Not much had changed but so much had.

"Sorry, I called you several times but you didn't hear me so I came upstairs to let you know that breakfast is almost ready. It won't happen again."

She glanced up at him standing in the door, looking as sexy as she remembered. "It's okay, Fitz."

He nodded. "I'll go help the little lady with her socks and shoes," he said, and walked away.

Olivia released the breath she'd been holding. Her stomach was doing somersaults. When Fitz had kissed her last night, it had stirred up memories inside of her. His presence made her nervous. It wasn't as if they didn't have a history, they also shared a child. Well she was going to have to get used to it. What choice did she have? By being Elliott's father, Fitz had certain rights. He had made it clear that he intended to be a presence in her life, which meant, he would also be involved in hers. Deeply sighing, she walked out of her bedroom and towards her daughter's.

X

Ten minutes later, Olivia and Elliott walked into the kitchen holding hands with smiles on both their faces. She'd had time to get herself together as she combed her daughter's hair. Her pounding heart no longer raced, and her body was no longer trembling. She'd stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen.

"Look, sweet pea, your daddy's making waffles."

Fitz looked up in time to see "his girls" enter the kitchen. It had been less than twenty-four hours but in that moment, he realized just how happy he was being with Elliott and Olivia. He hadn't forgotten about what Olivia had done, but for now his daughter's happiness was what was important. The anger and confusion were never far from the surface but for Elliott, he would deal with those feelings. Besides, he didn't really have it in him to hate his child's mother.

"Goody! Thank you, Daddy." Elliott ran and hugged him around his legs before Olivia took her by the hand and guided her to the table, where a mug of tea sat steeping. She looked up at Fitz, who winked, and went back to spreading batter into the waffle iron. She eyed the platter of bacon and scrambled eggs along with a bowl of mixed fruit.

"It all looks wonderful, Fitz."

"Thank you, Livvie," he said as he removed the last waffle from the iron and placed it on the platter in the warmer. Shutting off the iron, he grabbed the platter and joined Olivia and Elliott at the table.

The meal was filled with light banter as they enjoyed their meal as a family. A family. Fitz watched his daughter enjoy the waffles he'd prepared for her. His daughter. His beautiful little girl. He and Olivia owed her a chance to have a normal family life, well as normal as they could give her, when they didn't live in the same home.

"Daddy can you come to school with me?" Elliott asked, after she placed her glass of milk on the table.

Fitz tried his best not to laugh at her milk mustache. "Not today, princess. Daddy has to go home and talk to your grandparents. But I'll be back in two sleeps. Okay?"

"You have to see your mommy and daddy?"

"Yes, baby."

She nodded as her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip began to quiver. Fitz felt horrible about leaving his daughter so soon after coming into her life. But, he would be back as soon as possible.

Olivia picked up a napkin and wiped her daughter's mouth. "It's okay, sweet pea, daddy's coming back. He just has to take care of some business." She glanced at Fitz.

Fitz gave Elliott a long look. His stomach sank when he saw the tears fall from her eyes. She was so small and vulnerable and he knew that after this trip, he would never be able to leave her again. He reached over and pulled her onto his lap, kissing the tears from her face, before cradling her head to his chest. He had to hold her close because in about two hours he would be away from her for two days.

"I'm going to call you every night before you go to sleep. How does that sound?"

"Okay, Daddy," she answered in a watery voice, wiping away the tears.

He hugged her tightly to him, never wanting to let her go.

Olivia stood and reached for their daughter. "Alright sweet pea, let's get that face washed and those teeth brushed."

Elliott shook her head and didn't move. "Don't want to, Mommy."

"I know, baby. But you have to so you can get to school."

Fitz leaned down and whispered in her ear, causing her to smile. Olivia had never been so happy to see that crooked grin. Elliott turned and threw her small arms around her father's neck. He squeezed her to him and kissed her forehead.

"Go with mommy. I'll be here when you come back."

He placed her on her feet and watched as Olivia took her hand and led her from the kitchen.

X

At seven-thirty the three of them stood in the foyer of Olivia's home. Fitz helped her into the peplum jacket that matched her skirt while Elliott chattered about showing her daddy to her friends. She wanted Fitz to take her to school but the request was immediately nixed because he didn't have a booster seat in the sports car. So he followed Olivia to his daughter's school, dreading having to say goodbye.

Fitz held his daughter in his arms as Olivia signed him in and added his name to Elliott's release card. When she finished she took the visitors badge and stuck it to his jacket. Together they took their daughter to her classroom where she happily introduced her daddy to her teacher and then proudly showed him the bright and welcoming room. After ten minutes they had to leave. Fitz kneeled to hug and kiss his daughter one last time. This was the hard part.

"Goodbye, princess. Remember, I'll see you in two sleeps and I'll call you tonight. I love you."

"Okay. Bye, Daddy."

"Goodbye, sweet pea. Have a good day. I love you."

"Bye, Mommy." And with that she ran to join her classmates in circle time.

Fitz stood watching his baby girl until Olivia tapped his shoulder.

"We have to leave, Fitz."

He nodded and followed her back to the office where she signed him out and removed his badge. They left the building, looking like all of the other parents dropping off their kids, and walked to her vehicle in the parking lot. They stood next to the driver's side door and she made no move to get in.

He rubbed his hand over his face. "That was…that was hard."

Olivia smiled empathically. "I know it was, but if it makes you feel any better, she's okay. Trust me, she'll be fine."

"I'm sure she will be, but I'm not so sure about me."

"Fitz don't be so hard on yourself. This can't be helped. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back."

"I know. But I just met my daughter yesterday and I'm already leaving her." He looked at Olivia, the woman whose face he'd never stopped thinking about or stopped loving, who was now the mother of his child, and tried not to be angry. But for her choices, none of this would be happening.

Olivia saw the way he was looking at her. "You hate me, don't you?"

"No, Livvie, I don't hate you."

She shook her head. "You may as well. I can tell you're feeling some resentment for what I did. No matter what you say, Fitz, I know the hurt and anger are still there. They didn't just disappear overnight."

Fitz sighed, rubbing his fingers to his temple. "My feelings are something I have to deal with. In time, I'll come to terms with what you did."

"And if you can't? I'm the woman who had your child and according to you, didn't have the decency to contact you to let you know I was pregnant."

Fitz looked away, noticing for the first time that they were the only people left in the parking lot. "Look, Livvie, I'm really trying here. I don't want us to be at odds with each other. We have a little girl whom we both love very much. If we let it, this entire situation can cause a rift between us. I don't want Elliott thinking her parents hate each other." He looked at his watch. "I have to get to the airport. My parents are expecting me this afternoon."

"Okay."

He reached out and opened the door and surprised her when he asked, "May I have a hug?"

Olivia hesitated, and then moved into his embrace. Fitz held her for one minute before kissing her temple and stepping back to open her door and assisting her onto the leather seat.

"Goodbye, Livvie," he said before he closed the door. She watched as he walked to his car, got in, started it and drove out of the parking lot.

"Goodbye, Fitz," she whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone. Sorry it's taken so long to update, but sometimes real life gets in the way of fiction. Thank you so much for your patience, your kind comments and your welfare PMs. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, thank you so much for your patience and for your interest in my story. Happy reading.

TBOT

"No, Cecily Marie, Fitz did not spend the night in my home. I can't believe you asked me that."

Olivia had just returned to her office after the firm's weekly partner meeting. She had a little time before she had to leave for a meeting with her client so she decided to return her sister's call.

"Calm down little sister, I didn't ask if you'd _slept_ with him."

"No! Of course not. I just saw the man for the first time in four and a half years. I'm still trying to sort out how I feel about _that._"

"I have to admit Lib, I'm still a little shocked myself seeing him after all this time. Where has he been? Why now?"

Olivia filled her sister in on what happened from the moment Fitz rang her doorbell Sunday morning, until he'd left her in the parking lot of their daughter's school three hours ago. She told her about their attempts at a conversation, and how excited Elliott was that her daddy was home.

"I knew patootie would be happy. She's been asking about her daddy more and more lately. You know, it may not have happened the way you wanted but I'm glad it did. My baby wanted her daddy."

"Yes, she did. But Cis I'd already decided that I was going to find him and tell him about her."

"And you changed your mind?"

"No. Mom's nomination happened and we were so busy with that entire process, and Elle hadn't asked about him again so I left it alone."

"And he just happened to show up." Cecily stated.

"Well about that. He saw mom's swearing-in ceremony on television, saw me holding Elle and put two and two together."

"Oh, wow."

"Yes, wow."

"So the three of you are just one big happy family now."

"Cis, please. It's only been a little over twenty-four hours. We are _not_ a family. Well not Fitz and I anyway. He and Elliott are a family and they're bonding. That's what most important. She already loves and trusts him. My baby's very happy and I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize that."

"Okay. So Fitz just shows up and all's forgiven?"

Olivia sighed deeply. "No. Fitz was angry and wanted to know why I didn't tell him about Elle; but then you showed up, he saw Elliott and we called a temporary truce." She was also angry. How dare he show up, after all this time, demanding answers.

"Of course he was angry. You gave birth to the man's child and kept her existence from him for almost five years. To this day none of us know why you really did it."

"Cis, I told yo…"

Cecily cut her sister off. "I know what you told me but I refuse to believe that seeing him with another woman was enough for you to keep his child from him. You were adamant about moving on and purging Fitz from your life. I never understood that either, considering patootie's his clone, and you made sure that she knew who her daddy was. I just figured you would tell me in your own time. Something happened and I don't think it had anything to do with your trip to L.A."

_Cecily Pope, always astute, Olivia thought_. "Cis I know I was wrong and I should have told Fitz four and half years ago. I didn't and now I'm dealing with the consequences of that decision. But he made a choice, and he didn't choose me." That would always sting, no matter what happened in the future.

"Maybe so, but people change. You're not the person you used to be. And you're right, what you did was wrong. He deserved to know. As I told you then, it was ridiculous and selfish of you to do what you did. I fault myself too. I felt I should've contacted Fitz because I love that little girl. I was even willing to deal with your anger and all the fallout it would've caused, for her. But I didn't because I also cared about you and your feelings. Besides, it wasn't my place, although I'll always regret that I didn't."

Olivia knew her sister didn't agree with what she'd done but she hadn't realized she'd felt so strongly about it. "You're right, it wasn't your place. But I shouldn't have put you and the rest of the family in that position in the first place. I was a coward."

"You weren't a coward. Whatever happened between you two was enough to keep your child away from her daddy for four years. You love her more than life itself and I know there isn't anything you wouldn't do for her."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Cis. That means a lot," she said, her voice breaking.

"So patootie's a happy little girl, huh? Cecily asked, lightening the mood.

"Oh, Cis, in the short time he was in D.C. she's blossomed from his attention and affection." Of course she didn't mention that Fitz's presence had an effect on her as well. "I thought for a little while that I was losing my baby to the new man in her life," she said with a chuckle.

"I'm so happy for patootie. I always knew Fitz would be a great father and he's already proving it."

They were both silent.

"He came for you too, you know."

"I don't think so. He's back for his daughter."

"You still love him, don't you, Lib?"

She paused, wondering why her sister was bringing up something to which she knew the answer. "Yes, I still love him." _And I don't think I will ever stop, she thought_. "Walking away from Fitz was one of the hardest things I've ever done. And I took the bar exam _and_ gave birth." They both laughed. "I'm still trying to recover from the shock of his sudden appearance after all these years of no contact."

"Oh I'm sure you are. But Lib, Fitz is still in shock too. He's going through the motions right now. Give him a little while and he's going to demand some answers. He's going to regain his senses and that temporary truce will be history."

Olivia stood and looked out of the large window of her Georgetown office. She knew her sister was right.

"I know and I will be ready to answer his questions." And she would be. She walked over to her Armoire and opened the doors. Using her thumbprint, she opened the safe and removed the copies of an envelope with the Singapore return address along with the letter that came in it, and held it in her hand. She didn't need to read the words, she knew them by heart.

In all this time, she'd never said a word to anyone about the letter or the unreturned phone calls. Not a word. She was ashamed and couldn't believe that she'd allowed a man to use her and to break her heart again. She'd kept her word and had attempted to contact Fitz. When he'd finally responded, he'd made it clear, his family and career were more important than a relationship with her. She'd been stunned and hadn't wanted to share his words with anyone, not even with her sister. Getting over that heartbreak while pregnant had been really hard.

If she needed to, she would remind him of what he'd said almost five years ago. She placed the envelope back in the safe and closed the door. She had the original in the safe in her home office.

"Well you know if you need to talk, I'm here," Cecily told her.

"Of course. I know," she sighed.

There was a knock on the door before her assistant, Chenille, stuck her head in the office to remind Olivia that she would need to leave in ten minutes for her meeting. Olivia nodded before moving behind her desk. "Cis, I have to leave in ten minutes for a meeting."

"Okay, Lib. Call me tonight."

"I will. Love you, sister."

"Love you too."

X

Fitz landed at Teterboro Airport where a car and driver were waiting. After greeting the driver, he sat back in the backseat for the drive to his temporary home in the city, a Manhattan duplex facing Central Park. Now he understood why he'd been so indecisive about choosing a new home in New York, he wasn't staying. He'd called Michelle earlier that morning and scheduled an appointment so they could begin his search for a home in D.C. He wanted a backyard and sidewalks for Elliott, so his housing requirements needed to change. He'd already requested that one of the Grant corporate houses in D.C. be prepared for his extended stay. He would set up residence there for the time being because it was more private than _Victoria House. _Fitz was excited at the prospect of seeing his girl every day, and if he was being honest, her mother too. He removed his phone from his shirt pocket and pulled up his photos. For the remainder of the trip, he stared at the pictures he'd taken of his daughter.

X

Fitz mounted the steps to the large building, where he had grown up. The door opened before he rang the doorbell.

"Hello, Georgia, thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. Fitz." The housekeeper had been with the family since Fitz was in high school. She was one of only two full-time household staffers, and they didn't live in. The others only came in three times a week.

Fitz placed the box containing the scrapbook on a side table just as the door on the opposite end of the hallway opened. Christine Sloane Ford Grant walked toward her son with a smile on her face and arms outstretched. It was a rare occasion when he saw her without a hair out of place. She was conservatively dressed in navy tailored slacks, a white blouse, Gucci loafers and a strand of South Sea pearls and matching studs she had inherited from Fitz's maternal great-grandmother, Sloane. She was the epitome of style and grace. Just like a certain doe eyed beauty he knew.

"Hello, gorgeous."

His mother blushed at the compliment. Fitz was being honest. His mother's beauty hadn't faded at sixty-five. She was tall and slender, with naturally blonde hair and vibrant blue-green eyes all of which had attracted Fitzgerald Thomas "JR" Grant Jr. They married after a whirlwind courtship and had their first son, Fitzgerald III, a year later.

Christine kissed her son's smooth cheek before hugging him tightly. She stood back and touched his cheek where she'd kissed it.

"You are definitely your father's son," she said smiling. "You always know what to say to make a woman feel good."

Fitz leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You have to know by now that I never lie." He put his arm around her waist and they walked through the foyer and into a formal sitting room. His father was already seated on one of the sofas and stood to greet his oldest son with a strong handshake and a hug. He stepped back and seated his wife before taking a seat next to her. They made small talk and both parents noted that their son had yet to take a seat.

Fitz paced in front of them before his father spoke. "Son, you said you needed to talk to us. Is there something wrong?" He asked.

He stopped pacing and turned to look at his parents. He had their full attention.

Christine's eyelids fluttered as the color drained from her face. She clutched her pearls. "Please don't tell me something that's going to break my heart."

He shook his head. "No, Mom. It's nothing like that. What I want to tell you is actually pretty good, wonderful in fact." His mother let out a sigh.

"Well, sit down," JR said. "You're making us nervous."

Fitz caught the look of worry his parents exchanged. He took out his phone and scrolled to pictures he'd been looking at earlier and stopped on a selfie that he and Elliott had taken on Sunday in Olivia's backyard. With their identical faces and crooked grins, the 'Daddy and his princess' caption was unnecessary. He handed the device to his father and then took a seat across from them.

"Son, this is a picture of you and a little girl who looks just like you and your mother," JR said incredulously. Both parents stared at the picture and then at Fitz, then back at the picture and back at Fitz again, who was now smiling.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" His mother asked.

"Fitz knew he'd shocked his parents when they stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. He slowly shook his head. "No, Mom, it's not a joke. I have a daughter. Her name is Elliott, she's four and a half and until three weeks ago, I didn't know she existed."

His father looked at his wife next to him. "She's so much like you and Fitz, Chris," he whispered, in awe. "She has your eyes, too."

"That she does, Dad," Fitz said, still smiling at his parents. "I know you guys have been praying for grandchildren, well you've finally got your wish. It didn't happen the way any of us would've liked or wanted, but what's important is that she's here."

Christine Grant buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she tried not to break down. "Why? How?" She asked. His father remained silent, still looking at the picture, still in shock. "Who is her mother? Why did it take her all this time to tell you about this child? Is she after your money?"

Fitz laughed, he couldn't help it. "I wish it were that simple, Mom." He sighed wearily, before leaning forward and resting his arms on his thighs. "Her name is Olivia Pope, and she's definitely not after my money. She's from a prominent family in D.C.

He told his parents about his and Olivia initial meeting on the Vineyard in 2013 and seeing each other again months later in L.A. He also told them about seeing Olivia holding a child on television, about his sneaking suspicion that the child could be his and hiring an investigator to find out more.

"If I hadn't had the television on in my office, it's possible that I could've spent the rest of my life not knowing that I had a daughter."

Sniffling, his mother pressed her fingertips to her eyes. "Thank goodness you did."

"Pope, huh?" JR said, thoughtfully.

"Yes. Her mother was recently sworn in as the U.S. Surgeon General. The ceremony aired on CNN. That's why she was on television."

Christine interrupted. "I don't care about her family. I want to know why she kept our granddaughter, and your little girl, a secret all this time."

"We were together the first three months of 2014. She's a lawyer and both of us were in L.A. temporarily, working on projects. Olivia wasn't looking for anything serious or permanent and I thought was okay with that."

"You weren't?" his father asked.

"No, I wasn't."

"Is this the nice girl who'd caught your eye?" his mother asked.

Fitz smiled and nodded. "When her project was complete, she went back to D.C. and I never heard another word from her. She didn't try to contact me at all. My pride didn't take to kindly to that, so I didn't contact her either. She knew that I was ready to settle down and marry her, she just needed to say the word."

"You were in love with her," his father said in stunned disbelief.

_I still am._ "Yeah."

"Fitzgerald, why did you keep this from us? No one loves you more than we do," his mother said. "You're a part of us."

He looked directly into his mother's eyes, exact replicas of his daughter's. "I never intended to keep her or us a secret, Mom. I fell in love with her so quickly and gave her my heart. I was ready to make a commitment but she walked away from it all. I couldn't talk about it," he confessed. "It hurt too much. It still does."

He didn't notice the look his parents exchanged while he stared down at the Aubusson rug.

"Is this the reason you decided to join the Grant AsiaPac team?" JR asked.

He shook his head. "Yes. I needed to get away, lick my wounds. I couldn't stop thinking about her. No matter where I was or what I did, she was always on my mind. Leaving was the only way I could make sure to stay away from her."

"How do you feel about her now? His mother asked.

"It doesn't matter how he feels about her now, Chris. What matters is our granddaughter. You said she lives in D.C.?" JR asked.

"Yes." Fitz sat back in the chair and crossed one leg over the other. "My little girl knew who I was. Her mother told her that I was away working and that I would come to see her one day." He shook his head. "Olivia kept her to herself all these years."

"And when she got older, and you didn't show up, what would she have told Elliott then?"

He looked at his father and shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"Fitzgerald, you're my son. You have a kind, gentle spirit. You're a good judge of character. If you loved this woman, she must have been a good, decent person with admirable qualities. Although I'm hard pressed to understand why she kept your daughter from you," Christine said sharply. "It wasn't as if she didn't know how to get in touch with you or your family. There is no excuse for it."

"Did she give you _any_ reason for what she did, Fitz?"

"No, Dad. She just kept saying that she did what she had to do and that there was room in my life for a baby."

Christine tsked. "That makes no sense. She obviously didn't know you too well, and apparently you didn't know her as well as you thought you did."

Fitz was surprised by an unexpected need to defend Olivia to his parents. But, he reminded himself, she deserved their anger.

"I can't believe she kept your baby from you. She hurt you, Fitzgerald. And I don't like it." His mother's eyes filled with tears.

"Mom, please don't." Fitz had to blink back his own unexpected tears.

"I'm sorry, Fitzgerald." She wiped her eyes. "I'm fine, really. I'm just worried about you. I want you to be okay."

"All I want is my daughter. She knows I'm her dad and that she is loved. That's all that matters."

His parents nodded in silent understanding.

Fitz, unable to sit any longer, stood and began pacing again.

"I spent all day yesterday with her. We had breakfast together this morning and then we took her to school. I didn't want to leave. I just met her yesterday and I left her this morning. She wasn't too happy either. All she knows is that her daddy just returned from a trip and he was leaving her again. She doesn't really understand why I wasn't there before, in her life, but I do. How am I supposed to get back those first few years? Where do I even begin? My daughter has been growing up possibly thinking that I didn't want her or love her." His voice caught. "That I deserted her."

With those words, the dam broke. All of the hurt and anger that he'd kept pent up inside since the day Olivia walked away from him, for good, came out in a rush of tears. He stood with his back to his parents as the tears fell silently.

His mother stood from the sofa and walked over to him. She rubbed his back as he released all of the emotions he'd hidden so well. Her heart went out to her son. He didn't deserve what Olivia Pope had done to him. "You begin by talking to your father and me. You're not in this alone."

JR walked over and handed his son a few Kleenex and then he spoke. "Your mother is right, son. We can't change the past. We can only go forward from this point."

Fitz wiped his eyes and nodded. "I know."

His parents returned to the sofa and waited for him to get himself together. When he turned around, they were looking at the pictures of their granddaughter on his phone.

"Tell us about our grandbaby," his mother said, looking directly at him.

Fitz stared at them and then remembered the scrapbook. He left the sitting room and quickly returned with the box. Taking his phone from his father, he placed the box on his mother's lap. She looked at the box and then up at him.

"Open it, open it," he said excitedly, mimicking his daughter.

She removed the top and handed it to JR, before lifting the book and placing it on her lap.

_DADDY._ "Oh Fitzgerald, this is beautiful," she said.

He wasn't at all surprised by her reaction when she turned the page. She placed both of her trembling hands over her mouth, while tears filled her eyes, overflowed and ran down her cheeks.

"Oh my heavens," she whispered through her fingers. "She gave her my name?"

"Yes, Mom, she did. Elliott is her maternal grandmother's middle name and Marie is a family name."

"She put a lot of thought into naming my grandbaby. I knew she had to be a good person if you loved her."

Christine's words and expression spoke volumes. It was obvious she'd instantly fallen in love with her granddaughter, just as he had. She and JR slowly looked through the book that Olivia had prepared with such love, care and amazing detail.

"She's so precious," his father whispered, shocking his son.

Christine looked at her son. "Fitzgerald, I don't know why Olivia did what she did, but she loved you. She certainly didn't hate you. If she hated you, she wouldn't have given Elliott my name. Women don't name their children after their ex-boyfriend's mother unless there's a lot of love there. Something bad happened, and hopefully you'll find out what it was."

Fitz didn't respond. He sat watching his parents as they oohed and aahed at the pictures of their granddaughter. It was the only sound in the room.

"This scrapbook is beautiful," his mother's voice penetrated his thoughts. "Olivia took the time and the trouble to put this together, and so meticulously. This was made with love, Fitzgerald, a lot of it. And not just love for Elliott. Every single page shows how much she cares for you."

"I know, Mom, which is why none of this adds up." His mother was right, the book was beautiful and it had been created with a lot of love. Who the love was for he couldn't say; he had to assume it was Olivia's love for Elliott that had led to her putting it together.

"Well whatever her reasons were, this book proves that she never intended to keep Elliott from you." She looked up and sighed. "Elliott Christine Marie. My grandbaby. I can't wait to meet her." She shook her head as if she still couldn't believe it.

"Wait until I tell Lennore," she whispered conspiratorially.

Lennore Grant was married to Frazier Grant, one of JR's brothers. She had three children and five grandchildren, and last Fitz heard, one on the way.

"Please don't tell me that you and Aunt Lennore compete as to who has the most grandchildren."

"Well until today, it really hasn't been a competition because you and your brother have been dragging your feet. Lenn couldn't wait to call me to say that Sumner and his wife are expecting. Then she invited me to lunch and cackled like the witch she is because she was so excited that she was getting another grandbaby. If she weren't family, I would've given her a good cursing out for gloating like she did."

Fitz laughed. He'd never heard a curse word come from his prim and proper mother's mouth. "You shouldn't let her upset you, Mom. You may only have one grandchild so far but one day Ford may settle down and give you all of the grandbabies you want and need." They all knew she probably shouldn't hold her breath, but no one said it.

She looked up from her third or fourth viewing of the scrapbook. "What about you, Fitzgerald? Don't you want to marry and have more children?"

"Yes."

Christine smiled. "So you're still ready to settle down?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you, Mom?" he said cryptically.

"I guess I will," Christine said as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Are you going to marry your daughter's mother," JR asked.

"Please, Dad. Don't get ahead of yourself. Besides, Olivia and I have yet to discuss our future. Right now, my only concern is my little girl. Plus I don't want to put any pressure on Olivia about what I want for us and our daughter."

"You're not going to marry her?!"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Dad."

Christine placed a hand on her husband's arms. "JR please. You have to let our sons handle their own affairs. Besides, Fitzgerald and this young lady have a lot to figure out before they even think about marriage. You know, like why she kept our grandbaby a secret all this time."

She sat up. "So what are your plans while you're in New York?

He told them his plans and his father agreed to convene a board meeting the next day. His parents weren't surprised that he was planning to relocate to D.C. indefinitely.

"Does your brother know about any of this?" His mother asked.

"No, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him anything we've talked about today. He's in Spain for another month. If he happens to find out about my daughter, and I'm sure he will, fine. But please keep everything else to yourselves."

"Of course," they said in unison.

Fitz couldn't shake the feeling that his brother may have had something to do with him not knowing about his daughter. He had no proof…yet, but his gut was telling him that it was possible, and this time he was going to trust it.

He stood as did his parents. His mother had placed the scrapbook back in the box and she handed it to him. "Let me know when you want to meet your granddaughter."

"We'll be in D.C. on Friday," his father said quickly. "I'll have Kathleen make the arrangements."

Fitz nodded. "I'll let Olivia know you're coming. Maybe we can all have dinner Friday evening. It would be the perfect way for you to meet my daughter, and her mother."

He leaned down and kissed his mother's cheek and gave her a tight hug. He then turned and hugged his father. They both walked with him to the front door. He opened the door. "I'll see you guys on Friday." Stepping out onto the wide top step, he closed the door behind him. His driver was rounding the corner when he reached the sidewalk. He jumped out and opened the door for Fitz, before getting back in. Fitz gave him his next destination and sat back. He was glad he'd spoken to his parents. It was as if he could exhale for the first time in more than twenty-four hours.

X

The next two days passed slowly. Olivia couldn't believe the number of times Elliott mentioned her daddy. He was her favorite subject, and it annoyed her mother. Time and again Olivia had to remind herself to be grateful that her daughter had accepted Fitz in her life and as her daddy. It had certainly made things easier.

By Tuesday morning, Olivia was relieved when she dropped Elliott off at school and she could go to work and not hear "my daddy this" and "my daddy that" for a few hours. Unfortunately, Fitz had never been far from her thoughts either. She thought back to Sunday, recalling his face when he saw his daughter for the first time. Or when he'd shown up on her doorstop early yesterday morning to make breakfast, and later when they'd taken her to school together. He'd been as excited as their little girl.

Elliott was not pleased with Fitz's absence even though he'd explained where and why he was going. From the moment Olivia had picked her up from school Monday afternoon, she'd whined and complained about every little thing. She didn't want the chicken nuggets that _she'd_ requested for dinner that night.

On Tuesday morning she wanted to wear uniform shorts instead of the dress her mother laid out. That was an easy fix. But after Olivia had braided her hair, which Elliott asked for, she then decided she wanted ponytails. Nothing she said or did could please her daughter. By the time they were both dressed, Olivia was seriously considering going back to bed and pulling the covers over her head. In other words, her baby girl was working her already unsettled nerves.

It took a while before Olivia figured out that Elliott feared that her dad wasn't coming back. She had tried to reassure her child, but nothing seemed to work. As promised, Fitz called his daughter both nights he was gone and it was those calls that eventually alleviated Elliott's fears.

Olivia didn't even try to fool herself into believing that Elliott was the only one looking forward to those calls. She knew better. He'd FaceTimed their daughter both nights before bedtime. They'd made small talk before she handed Elliott the phone and walked away, keeping busy putting a few of her daughter's things away, while she talked to her father.

X

Early Wednesday evening, Olivia laughed when Elliott beat her to the front door. She was in her daddy's arms as soon as Olivia got the door fully open. She and Fitz exchanged a smile above their daughter's head while Elliott hugged him and peppered his face with little girl kisses.

They didn't get to have a word until after Elliott opened her gift, a 258 piece Magnetic Designer Construction Set Model with Building Toy Magnetic Blocks. When Fitz had found it while browsing at FAO Schwarz, he thought it was the perfect gift for his daughter. After thanking her dad for the gift, she took off upstairs to find the paintings she'd made just for him at school.

Fitz watched his daughter disappear before turning to Olivia.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good. As you can see, your daughter missed you." Olivia chuckled.

"Yes. The feeling is mutual," he said as he looked into her upturned face and those big brown eyes. "I got a hug from the princess, is it okay if I hug you too?"

She surprised herself when she wrapped her around his waist and squeezed. Looking up at him she asked, "Did you get your business taken care of?"

"I did. You should receive the paperwork from my attorney next week."

"Okay."

He leaned down and kissed her temple but before he could say anything else, Elliott came running into the family room and stopped short when she saw them.

"Daddy, what are you doing to my mommy?"

"Giving her a hug and a kiss," he said as Olivia moved out of his arms. He squatted down until he was eye level with his daughter. "Is that okay with you?"

Elliott giggled, the sound melting his heart, as she nodded so hard her ponytails bounced. "Look what I made for you, Daddy." She held up two paintings.

Olivia stood watching father and daughter. Elliott's question had surprised her when it shouldn't have. It was the first time her daughter had ever seen her in a man's arms who wasn't related. Having Fitz in their lives was going to be a big adjustment, for all three of them.

The doorbell rang. "That's probably dinner," Olivia said as she went to answer the door. They were having Thai, one of Elliott's favorites. Olivia thought it was probably because she craved Thai food during most of her pregnancy.

They enjoyed their meal as a family. Elliott chattered non-stop, telling her daddy everything she'd done since they'd last talked. Olivia had to gently coax her to eat more and talk less. But she knew her baby was happy and excited to see her daddy, and was full of girlish chatter. Dinnertime passed pleasantly, both Olivia and Fitz sticking to safe topics while Elliott gave them the blow by blow of her day at school, keeping her parents thoroughly entertained.

After they ate and cleaned up the kitchen, the three of them moved to the family room where Olivia watched from the sofa as Fitz and Elliott built a castle with the bright pink, purple, yellow and teal magnetic blocks he'd bought. He was in his element, building something with his favorite girl. Eventually she joined them on the floor and began to help Elliott. She'd loved every minute of it, as did Fitz. Elliott moved onto her mother's lap and they watched as Fitz finished their creation.

"Somebody's getting sleepy," Olivia said as leaned down and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"No, mommy. Not me. No." Elliott protested.

Fitz and Olivia laughed at their daughter's attempt to get her second wind.

"Yes you, sweet pea."

"You can barely keep those pretty eyes open, princess," Fitz said as he stood to his feet. "I'll carry her. She's getting too heavy for you."

"Yes, she is," Olivia agreed, as he bent down and lifted his daughter into his arms and offered her his hand and assisted her from the floor. He headed for the stairs with Olivia following behind them. They entered Elliott's room where Fitz sat her on the bed while Olivia went into the bathroom and ran water for her daughter's bath. He walked to the door of the bathroom.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to tuck her in tonight."

She nodded. "Of course. I'll let you know when we're finished."

Fitz smiled and turned and left the room.

He'd disassembled the castle and set the room to straights when Olivia descended the stairs.

"Your turn. She still has to brush her teeth and hear her story. Are you up to it?"

"Yep." He gave her that crooked grin.

Olivia, ignoring the way her heart suddenly raced from the familiar smile, walked farther into the family room, leaving father and daughter to finish up.

Later, when Fitz entered the family room, she was sitting on the sofa with Michelle Obama's autobiography propped on her lap, sipping a glass of wine.

"All done. She's tucked into bed, already asleep."

He walked over and took a seat on the love seat, across from Olivia. This was their first time being alone since he'd arrived earlier that evening.

"Good." Olivia stared at the words in the book, and all the lines seemed to merge together, not making any sense. She read the same page three times without comprehension before finally giving up and placing the book on the coffee table.

"Would you like a drink?' She asked.

"Yes. I would."

She moved to stand but he stayed her with his hand.

"I'll get it."

She watched as he walked to the bar and poured himself a scotch neat before returning to the love seat and sitting once again.

They sat looking at one another before she spoke.

"So how was New York?"

"New York was great, productive. I managed to get everything done, including telling my parents about their granddaughter.

Olivia sighed. "How did that go?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"As expected. Initially they were shocked but once they recovered, I had to convince them not to show up on your doorstep yesterday."

"Why not, you did?"

He glared at her but didn't take the bait.

"I'm sorry, Fitz. Go on."

"I assured them Elliott wasn't going anywhere; that they could wait. They'll be in D.C. on Friday and they want to meet their granddaughter and her mother."

Olivia chuckled mirthlessly. "I seriously doubt your parents are interested in meeting the woman responsible for keeping you away from your daughter for so long. Are you sure this is a good idea? They must blame me for keeping Elliott…"

"This is not about blame, Olivia. My parents are just anxious to meet their granddaughter. I thought we could have dinner Friday at my place."

She shook her head, "I don't think Elle will be comfortable in a public setting."

Fitz explained that he was now staying in Grant Holdings corporate housing and that he would be happy to cook. "If you're not ready or feel you may be uncomfortable, I'd take her on my own but I know you'd never allow it and I don't want her to be afraid. After all, they're strangers."

Olivia's nerves were getting to her at the thought of her baby meeting her grandparents without her. She was relieved when Fitz spoke to her fears. But this wasn't about her and she was going to have to share Elle with her father and his family.

"Why don't we have dinner here? That way Elle will be comfortable and in a familiar setting."

"Are you sure, Livvie?"

"Of course." She was nervous about meeting Fitz's parents but she was going to have to get over it.

"Thank you. I'll cook. We can discuss the details tomorrow."

They sipped their drinks in silence, both trying hard not to stare at the other. Fitz finally set his drink on the coffee table, before he spoke.

"As I said earlier, you should receive the legal documents next week. There shouldn't be any surprises. The trust and college funds have been set up as has the monthly support."

"That's fine."

"Good. Now what about her name?"

"Well my attorney has the name change form as well the Acknowledgement of Paternity. She just needs our signatures on both. If you're available tomorrow, we can meet in her office to sign all of the necessary paperwork and have the new certificate sometime next week."

"Of course. Just let me know when and where."

"I want her to have both of our names, Fitz, but I think Elliott Christine Marie Pope-Grant may be a bit too much for her."

"I don't think so, Livvie. We'll just have to sit her down and talk to her about the name change. I don't want to just spring it on her. And the sooner, the better."

"I agree. We'll do it tomorrow."

They were both quiet again.

"It was kind of you to bring the gift, Fitz. She loved it. And honestly so did I."

They both laughed.

"Well her daddy's an architect, and it just felt appropriate."

Olivia took a sip of wine before she spoke. He was probably not going to like what she said next.

"Fitz, please don't start bringing her things."

She was right. "Why? I've already missed four birthdays and four Christmases. I plan to make up for lost time."

_"_If you bring her a gift every time you come, she's going to expect it."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, as he squeezed the glass in his hand.

"A lot. She's four years old. She's too young to understand what you're trying to do. She's going to start expecting gifts from you, as if you're Santa Claus. After only four days in her life, she already loves you for the man you are, not because of what you can give her."

Fitz drained his glass before standing. He walked over to the bar to pour another drink and thought better of it. Deep in thought, he eventually looked over at Olivia.

"I haven't thought of it that way. I want to be a good parent." Reluctantly he admitted, "Evidently I have a lot to learn."

"It takes time. You're pushing too hard. When she was born, I didn't know how to change a diaper that well but I had to learn quickly. It will be the same for you. You can't expect to get it right all at once."

Fitz walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her, letting out a deep breath. "Livvie, our baby deserves the best. I have so much catching up to do."

Olivia nodded in agreement and reached out to squeeze his hand.

"She does, but you need to give yourself some time."

Looking into her eyes, he nodded.

"Okay. No more gifts."

"Good." She blushed and quickly looked away when she realized she'd been staring at his mouth.

Fitz stood, stretching his long, muscular body. "I'd better get going. I'll be here in the morning to make breakfast."

"Elle will love that. Would you also like to take her to school?"

The look on his face told her he would be more than happy to take his little girl to school. "Are you sure about this? I mean she's had so many adjustments in such short period of time."

Even though Olivia knew this, she also knew that he and Elliott had a relationship to build.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well I know you saw the SUV, complete with a new booster seat for the princess, in the driveway." He chuckled, "I've never owned an SUV in my life."

She laughed at the expression on his face. "Welcome to the club. And yes, I saw it and I appreciate your sacrifice." They both laughed.

He'd purchased a Silver Metallic Mercedes Benz GLS AMG. If he was going to be an SUV driving, dance and taekwondo dad, he would do it in style.

"Livvie, I can also pick her up from school too, if that's okay."

"She has piano tomorrow. The music school is a block from my office, so I usually pick her up and take her to my office where she has a snack before we walk to her lesson."

"How about I pick her up, get her a snack and then bring her to you?"

"That would be great. Then we can both walk her to her lesson and you can meet her teacher."

Fitz pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his chest. He whispered close to her ear, "You have no idea how much all this means to me."

She leaned back and smiled up at him. "I think I do."

What started out as a mere peck on the lips to show his gratitude quickly turned into much more. He waited to see if she would pull away. When she didn't he slowly covered her mouth with his. Pulling her close, Fitz closed his eyes as he inhaled her familiar scent. It had been so long…too long since he had been able to hold her like this. He kissed her as if the mistakes of the past were just that, in the past.

Olivia was shocked by her response to him. She'd allowed him to hold her and kiss her as if they hadn't been apart for five years. And if she were honest with herself, she'd admit that it felt good…too good.

She had to stop.

She broke the kiss and looked up into his deep blue eyes, filled with passion. For her. He wanted her. She couldn't believe it. Despite the years and distance, the sorrow and anger and longing, he wanted her.

"We can't do this, Fitz." Her eyes looked at his mouth. He held her in the loose circle of his arms. She still fit perfectly. She moved away abruptly and turned her back to him.

Fitz moved closer and gently turned her around to face him.

"I'm sorry, Livvie, I shouldn't have done that."

"Sorry you kissed me?

He raised his hand to move a stray hair that come loose from her messy bun away from her face. "No."

Her voice a mere whisper, she said, "Then…what are you sorry for?"

"Sorry that this can't go any further…tonight."

"Oh," Was her only response.

He let out a deep breath. "Walk me to the door."

She nodded and led him into the foyer and where she watched as he retrieved his blazer from the coat closet and put it on. He reached for the door handle and turned to her.

"I'll see you and my princess tomorrow morning."

She smiled. "We'll be here."

Fitz leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Goodnight, Livvie. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Fitz."

He opened the door and she watched as he walked to the SUV, climbed in and drove off.

Olivia closed the door after Fitz left and rested her back against it. She squeezed her eyes shut and licked the lingering taste of scotch off her bottom lip. "Fitzgerald Grant. Damn, damn, damn."

X

Friday evening, Olivia sat in front of the vanity in her bedroom. Her hands shook as she dusted her face with translucent powder, applied lipstick and combed her hair. She was nervous about meeting JR and Christine Grant.

She had been second guessing her decision to have dinner with Fitz's parents, and she was especially reluctant to meet his mother. The woman had to resent her for keeping Elliott away from their family for so many years. How could she not? She couldn't help wondering if Mr. and Mrs. Grant would resent her because of the pain she'd caused their son. She hadn't slept the night before and had spent most of the day worrying about it.

Olivia's thoughts were a million miles away when Elliott skipped into her bedroom, excitement all over her face, and asked her a question. She and Fitz had told their daughter about her new name the day before. Her reaction had surprised them both. She was thrilled to have both her mommy's and daddy's name. They'd also told her that her daddy's parents, her new grandparents, were coming to meet her and to have dinner. Of course she'd asked questions, non-stop.

She'd also insisted on picking out a special dress to wear and had decided on a mint green, sleeveless, hand smocked dress with a Peter Pan collar that her Yaya had bought for her. A pair of little white sandals completed her ensemble. Olivia had added mint green bows to the two ponytails she wore.

The sound of her daughter's voice brought her back to the present. She reached out and cupped her chin. "I'm sorry sweet pea. What did you say?"

"Will my new grandmother like my dress?" She looked at her mother, her small face creased with worry.

"She's going to love your dress and you too. And so will your daddy and your new grandfather." She kissed the tip of Elliott's nose before hugging her close. She stood and they went downstairs to wait for their guests.

Olivia had just removed the rum baked beans from the oven when the doorbell rang.

"Hurry, Mommy," Elliott yelled excitedly as she ran for the front door.

"Don't open that door," Olivia warned as she followed her daughter.

"I won't. But hurry, Mommy. It's Daddy and my new grandparents.

"I'm coming, little girl," she said, chuckling as she glanced at herself in the foyer mirror, on her way to the door.

Taking a deep breath in hopes of calming her nerves, she unlocked and opened the door. She managed a smile as Fitz stepped aside to allow his mother and father to enter.

Moving back she nearly stepped on Elliott, who had been hiding behind her, peaking at her grandparents.

"Hey, little princess, you've gone all shy on me today? She giggled, still standing behind her mother.

Fitz leaned over and kissed Olivia's cheek as she closed the door, and then he reached down and lifted his baby girl into his arms.

"Oh Fitzgerald, she's beautiful," Christine said, as she took in her granddaughter, tears filling her eyes.

Fitz could see that his parents were bursting with pride and joy at seeing Elliott for the first time. He understood. He'd never experienced a feeling quite like that before either.

Olivia was surprised that her outgoing daughter had suddenly turned shy. "She's not normally shy, but for some reason she is today."

"Mom, Dad, this is Olivia Pope. And this little beauty is, Elliott Christine Marie, your granddaughter."

Olivia offered her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"No sweetheart, we're the ones who are pleased." Christine Grant gave Olivia a warm hug. "Thank you for inviting us into your home. You're every bit as beautiful as Fitzgerald told us. And so is our grandbaby."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Grant."

Christine wagged her finger. "None of that Mrs. Grant. Please call me Christine. You're the mother of my grandbaby."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you, Christine."

She smiled at the tall, slender blonde man walking toward her, arms extended. She noticed that Fitz shared his height, hair and crooked smile with his father. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Olivia."

"Hello, Mr. Grant." He kissed her other cheek. "Please call me JR." He stepped back and looked at her. "My granddaughter has a beautiful mother."

Olivia blushed. "Thank you." She was in a mild state of shock by the elder Grant's greetings. Expecting the worse, she had received the best reception she could have possibly gotten. She was fairly sure they wouldn't say anything cruel in front of their son and certainly not their granddaughter, but when they were alone…

Elliott had surprisingly remained quiet. She'd laid her head on Fitz's shoulder and observed the adults.

Olivia looked at her daughter. "Elliott, say hello to your grandmother and grandfather."

Elliott smiled shyly. "Hi, I'm Elliott. I'm four."

Christine stepped forward. "Hi, sweetheart. I'm your daddy's mommy. You probably don't know what you want to call me yet, but we'll figure it out. Okay?"

"Okay," she said quietly.

"We'll answer to whatever you want to call us," JR added, smiling at his granddaughter.

They all laughed.

"Please come in and relax before we sit down for dinner," Olivia said.

Fitz set Elliott on her feet and was surprised when she took her grandmother's hand in hers, and led the group into the family room.

"Something smells good, Olivia," JR said as she walked next to him. "Fitz told me he grilled spareribs, my favorite."

She smiled up at JR, liking him already.

Fitz brought up the rear, happy that everyone was getting along. They entered the family room where Elliott sat on the sofa between her grandparents and Olivia joined Fitz at the bar.

"Mom, Dad, what can I get you to drink? We have everything." Olivia chuckled at his comment. Fitz had to ask twice since their granddaughter had their attention.

"Oh, nothing for me. Thank you." Christine finally answered.

"What about you, Dad?" JR Grant was still stunned by the existence of the little girl, and was staring at her as she told her grandparents about her school and her extracurricular activities.

"Dad?"

"I'm fine, son."

Olivia exchanged a smile with Fitz as they looked at their daughter and her grandparents carry on a conversation.

"Fitz will you please help me in the kitchen?" She now felt comfortable enough to leave Elliott alone to bond with her grandparents.

Fitz took her hand, pulling her into the kitchen.

"So far, so good." He said as they stood looking at one another.

"Can you believe how shy she was? Olivia asked, shaking her head.

Fitz smiled, thinking about his daughter's initial reaction to her grandparents. "But it didn't take long for her to warm up to them."

As they put the final touches to dinner, Fitz noticed Olivia's hands shaking. "You're kind of quiet. Not nervous are you?"

She stopped mixing the sangria and looked at him. "Doesn't matter. This is for Elliott, not me."

He took her hands in his. "Livvie, it's going to be fine. Honest."

"Mmm-hmm," she mumbled, not convinced. She wondered if that was something Fitz knew for sure or something he was hoping for.

X

The weather in D.C. was already warm, but not too humid, for the beginning of May so they decided to dine al fresco. Olivia and Fitz transferred the food and drinks to the table on the covered patio. Once they finished, Fitz walked into the family room and announced that dinner was ready. He approached his parents, who were still seated with their granddaughter, took his mother's hand and helped her to her feet.

"I'll show you where you can wash up."

When he returned, his father was alone and looking at the pictures on the mantel.

"Where's Elliott?" he asked.

"She's in the kitchen with her mother." They were both silent as JR continued looking at the pictures placed around the room. Minutes later, they were joined again by his mother. She stood next to her husband, as they looked at all the pictures.

"Your baby pictures are almost identical, Fitzgerald," his mother said. "I still can't get over how much she looks like you."

"She looks like you too, Mom, especially those eyes."

Christine didn't respond, but she agreed with her son. JR put his arm around her shoulder as they stood staring at an oil painting of Olivia with Elliott on her lap hanging behind the sofa.

"This painting is beautiful."

Fitz joined them. "Yes, it is." Olivia told him that it had been painted when Elliott was two.

JR excused himself to use the powder room. When he returned, Olivia walked into the room holding Elliott's hand, to announce that dinner was served.

"I hope everyone's hungry. We're having spareribs, and Elliott's having a cheeseburger."

JR looked down at his granddaughter who was now holding his hand. "You don't like ribs, ladybug?"

Elliott giggled at the nickname. "I like cheeseburgers and fries, Grandpa."

The adults laughed.

Christine smothered a gasp when Olivia opened the French doors to a covered patio and a backyard garden with trees, blooming flowers and several mini lanterns. Deck lights surrounded the inground pool and the smell of chlorine mingled with the smell of the food and all of the flowers.

Elliott's landscaped play area included a large playset, complete with a playhouse, fort and a rock wall. A trampoline sat nearby. She and her father had been spending a lot of time together out here.

"Olivia this is beautiful," Christine said, as they walked to the table which was set for five and covered with damask linen, crystal stemware, china and stainless steel flatware.

"Thank you, Christine," she responded as she watched Fitz lift their daughter onto her booster between her grandparents, and JR seat his wife.

Fitz pulled out a chair, seating Olivia before he sat next to her.

"Olivia, I hope you and Fitzgerald will allow us to spend as much time as we can with our grandbaby before we go back to New York," Christine said, smiling at Elliott who was busy eating her fries.

"Of course. How long are you planning to stay in D.C.? I'd like to introduce you to my parents."

Fitz squeezed her knee under the table and they shared a quick glance.

"We would love that," JR said looking at his wife. "We plan to stay until the end of the month, or longer."

"That's perfect. Elliott's spring piano recital and her Stepping Up Ceremony are both at the end of the month." She took a sip of sangria before she continued. "Unfortunately, you missed her dance recital." There was an uncomfortable silence because they all knew why. "But, we did get it on video."

"Well we will be here for both and I want to see the dance recital after dinner," JR said, breaking the silence.

"What's a Stepping Up Ceremony?" Christine asked.

Fitz set his glass of beer on the table before answering his mother's question.

"It's basically a preschool graduation without all of the pomp and circumstance. They're stepping up, transitioning from preschool to kindergarten. The children are going to present their school year achievements to their families."

Olivia was impressed. Fitz had taken Elliott to school Thursday and Friday and had gotten as much information about his daughter's school and activities as he could. He'd even signed up to volunteer in her classroom and was accompanying her class on a field trip to a dairy farm the following week. They hadn't told their daughter because they knew they'd never hear the end of it. She was already trying to picture him on a bus with a group four year olds. He was also taking their daughter to taekwondo tomorrow morning. Fitz was becoming an involved parent, just like she knew he would.

Elliott, who'd been picking the melons out of the watermelon and feta salad, perked up when she heard her father mention the ceremony.

"We learned new songs and everything, and Mommy bought me a new dress to wear. Grammy, you wanna see it?"

She moved to jump from her booster until her mother suggested it could wait until after dinner.

"Well your Grammy and Grandpa will be there to see you, ladybug," Christine assured her. She wiped away ketchup from Elliott's face before she leaned down and kissed her. Her heart was full because her grandbaby had given her and JR names.

After the meal, including dessert, was finished, the men took over kitchen clean-up, with "help" from Elliott. Olivia wondered if JR Grant had ever cleaned up a kitchen or if he was as domesticated as his son. She left the three Grants in the kitchen and went to join Christine in the family room, carrying two glasses of a Château Pape Clément Red that she hoped she would like. They drank in silence until Christine asked her if there was somewhere they could talk privately. Upstairs, Olivia showed her into the cozy sitting area of her master suite.

"I would like to thank you again for inviting us into your home, Olivia," Christine started, "I'm sure having us here wasn't easy for you."

"No, it's really okay, Mrs. Grant. Elliott is enjoying herself with her new grandparents."

"Please call me Christine. You're probably wondering why I asked to speak with you privately. I just wanted you to know how much my husband and I appreciate the care you've given out granddaughter. Naturally, Fitzgerald can't stop talking about her. And he is right. Elliott is a loving, well-adjusted little girl. We owe that to you."

"Thank you, but you don't have to say that."

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you and Fitzgerald. I don't know what happened but I know that you loved my son, because you gave your daughter my name."

When Olivia's eyes filled with tears, Christine gave her a hug. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted you to know that I'm honored that you cared enough to do that. And regardless of what the future holds for the two of you, Olivia, you will always be a part of our family and welcome in our home."

"Thank you." She was genuinely touched.

"I also hope that once you get to know us, you will allow Elliott to spend more time with us. JR and I already love her."

Olivia grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. "I'm not concerned. Elliott is lucky to be a part of a loving family." She looked away before she turned and looked Christine Grant in the eyes. "I will always regret that I kept Fitz and Elliott apart. He's already a good father, so patient with her. I couldn't have wished for more. And she adores him."

Christine was equally candid when she spoke. "Make no mistake, we were shocked, surprised and upset that Fitzgerald didn't know about Elliott for so long. But there is nothing any of us can do to change the past. We've all done things we regret. Or maybe not. Either way, she's here and I hope that things between you and my son are better now, for her sake. He was so excited for us to meet his daughter, he could hardly contain himself. He loves that child."

Both women chuckled before Christine looked at her watch.

"I suppose we should get back before my beautiful granddaughter comes looking for you."

Olivia smiled, "I'm glad we talked. You and JR are welcome to come and visit Elliott anytime. I'd like for her to get to know her new family."

"Thank you so much, Olivia. I hope you and I can be friends.

"I hope so too."

X

Getting Elliott settled for the night after spending the evening with her daddy and her grandparents wasn't an easy task.

As Christine had predicted, she had come looking for her mother and her Grammy after they'd been gone for too long. Fitz and JR had entertained her for as long as they could. Olivia knew who the noisy knock belonged to as soon as she heard it. When Elliott received the okay to enter, she dashed across the room and climbed onto her grandmother's lap as though it was the most natural thing to do, shocking both women.

"Hello, sweetness," Christine said, hugging her granddaughter close.

Elliott laughed. "Daddy says I'm a sweet little girl."

"Well your daddy's right." She looked at Olivia over Elliott's head and smiled before kissing the child's hair, some of which had come loose and was now curling around her face, including the Grant curl on her forehead.

They sat talking quietly for a few minutes before Elliott turned around and spoke to her grandmother.

"Grammy, come see my dress," she slid from her lap and excitedly took her hand.

Christine laughed and stood. "Excuse us, Olivia."

"Excuse us, Mommy," Elliott added.

Olivia chuckled as she watched them walk out of her bedroom, hand in hand. Sitting back on the sofa, she sighed deeply, grateful that the evening was going very well. Elliott was a very lucky girl, she had four grandparents who loved and adored her.

Olivia could already see that she needed to prepare herself for the attack of the doting and overindulgent grandmas. Maya Pope alone was a force to be reckoned with but add Christine Grant to the mix, and together, those two could be formidable. She and Fitz were going to have to work overtime to keep them from spoiling their daughter rotten. Rising from the sofa, she picked up Christine's empty wineglass then went to check on her and Elliott before going downstairs to join Fitz and JR.

The remainder of the evening found them watching Elliott's dance recital…twice. Then she _had_ to play both the songs that she was learning for her piano recital for everyone. She played _French Children's Song _and was beside herself when Olivia _and_ Christine joined her to play _Menuet._ Olivia was surprised because Fitz had never mentioned that his mother played piano in all their time together.

After the impromptu concert, Olivia announced that it was time for Elliott's bath. They were already thirty minutes behind her usual schedule. As expected, her daughter protested and attempted to recruit her daddy and grandparents for help. They compromised and promised they would still be there when she finished. Her grandmother was even given the honor of tucking her in and reading her story. Olivia saw the tears in Christine eyes before she turned and followed Elliott upstairs to her room.

It was almost nine by the time Elliott had gotten bathed and in her pajamas. After her bath she'd grabbed Bugsy and went downstairs to say goodnight to her daddy and grandfather, whom she would see the following day. Christine followed Elliott back upstairs where they found Olivia folding back the covers on the bed. She took a seat in the rocking chair and watched as Christine expertly tucked her grandchild in.

She then removed her shoes, sat on the bed and picked up the book from the night table. The little girl rested her head against her arm as she opened to the first page. Elliott had chosen _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie, _and her grandmother had gamely read it to her with all of the expression in her voice.

The touching seen had nearly brought tears to Olivia's eyes…again. She had found it hard to tear her gaze away from them. Elliott was so worn out, she'd fallen asleep before Christine finished. Quietly she stood from the bed and leaned down to kiss her grandbaby one more time. Olivia did the same on the other side of the bed before turning off the lamp and joining Christine, who was waiting for her in the hall.

"Thank you for this gift, Olivia. You have no idea how much this day has meant to us. What you did today makes up for everything and we're just so grateful."

Olivia took her hand squeezed as they walked towards the stairs. "It was time."

They found father and son sitting on the sofa deep in conversation. They both stood when the women entered the room.

"Finished _I'm a Pretty Black Girl_ already?" Fitz asked.

Olivia chuckled. "Can you believe she chose a different book tonight?"

"What?!"

At JR and Christine's confused looks, Fitz explained that Elliott requested the same book every night but tonight was different.

"Maybe she reserves that one for her mother and me. Mom I guess you're getting your own book too."

The adults laughed and Christine tried to stifle a yawn.

"Well, it's been a long day," JR announced. "We should be going."

Christine pulled Olivia into a hug, squeezing her extra tight. "Thank you, Olivia."

JR hugged her and stepped back. "You've made us very happy, Olivia. That little girl is beautiful."

Olivia noticed the sheen of tears in his eyes. "Thank you, JR."

They stood in the entrance of the family room smiling as they watched their son kiss Olivia's forehead. Olivia looked at Fitz, aware that his parents were a few feet from them.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Nine o' clock, right?"

"Yes. I'll make her breakfast."

"Okay."

He slid his arm around her waist and she did the same. They walked behind his parents to the front door. Fitz leaned down and whispered close to her ear. "If my parents weren't here…" He brushed a kiss over her parted lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded. Stunned by his words.

Christine's voice brought back to the present. "Goodnight, Olivia."

"Goodnight, Christine, JR."

Olivia watched as Fitz turned and followed his parents out the door and closed it behind him. She walked over and locked it and set the alarm. Extinguishing all the lights, she climbed the stairs to the second floor and first went to check on Elliott. Her covers were already on the floor and she was tangled in the sheets. Untangling her, she made the made and covered her before tucking her in securely and kissing again.

When she entered her bedroom, she went straight to the sitting area and sat on the overstuffed chair. This was where she did a lot of thinking. It gave her mind a moment to settle down from the nonstop doubts and questions she had for herself and Fitz. For example, was he looking for them to pick up where they'd left off five years ago? She thought about Fitz's behavior in front of his parents. She didn't want them getting any wrong ideas. But Fitz was making it hard. The way her body had responded to him meant that she was going to have to keep her distance. That was going to be impossible since he made sure to hug and kiss her every chance he got. Yes she still loved him, but could she trust him with her heart again?

Olivia glanced at the clock and was surprised that she'd been sitting so long. Deciding she wasn't going to get any answers to her questions tonight, she stood and walked to her bathroom where she undressed and stepped into the shower, counting the hours until she saw Fitz again.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone, it's been a while. I hope this update finds you all safe and staying at home. Praying for all of your continued health and that of your immediate families.

Thank you all for your reviews and PMs. I'm so grateful to those of you who've stuck around, even though the story is still moving slowly. Nothing much going on in this chapter but I thought I'd write something since I now have time.

Enjoy,

TBOT

On a bright and beautiful late Sunday morning, Eli and Maya Pope hosted a brunch for friends and family. It was a way for everyone to meet the man who had stolen Olivia's heart and fathered Elliott, and his parents. About thirty people showed up, not counting children, increasing the noise and chaos levels in the house.

Fitz stood quietly between the indoor/outdoor patio, where the pocket glass walls had been opened so guest could mingle, and observed everything going on around him. Of course his eyes never strayed far from Elliott, who sat with her friends and cousins watching _The Descendants _on a television mounted above the outdoor fireplace. Seeing her playing with other children made him happy. He couldn't wait to watch her grow into a young woman every bit as strong and intelligent as her beautiful mother. She turned to look at him, grinned and waved, "Hi, Daddy," before turning back to the television.

He waved back. It never got old hearing her call him 'Daddy.' His heart soared, every time.

He knew a lot of the people in attendance, had actually seen many at Elliott's piano recital the previous Sunday. Cecily and August had greeted him with happy excitement and promises to talk later. He also wasn't surprised to see Harrison, his brother Hayes, their wives, parents and their children. Fitz and Harrison had talked and Harrison had explained that he felt that Fitz and Olivia had to find their way back to each other and, it wasn't his place to tell him about Elliott or get involved. Fitz didn't like his explanation but he knew Harrison was right, and he understood his position. They still had a lot of catching up to do.

Fitz knew that Garrett's parents would probably be in attendance but he hadn't expected to see their grandson. Every time he saw Fletch, he was reminded of the child's father and how he'd treated Olivia. It was amazing that Garrett could've fathered such a loving, kind child. He was currently parked in front of the television, sitting next to Elliott.

Across the room, Fitz's parents, the Popes, the elder Wrights and the Davis's were seated at one of the seven tables set up for the brunch, talking like old friends. He was happy to see both sets of parents relaxed and getting along. He watched them as they laughed and talked, clearly enjoying themselves.

The four of them had had dinner together the previous week and neither JR nor Christine had divulged what they'd talked about that evening. Not that he wanted or needed to know. But judging by the lively conversation going on, there was no hostility between any of them. And if he were being honest, he hadn't really expected any.

They all seemed to genuinely like each other. Each of them knew what they wanted to happen between their adult children, but neither had offered any advice. They'd all made it clear that they weren't going to get in the middle of whatever he and Olivia had going on. They all remained neutral and continued to spoil their only grandchild egg rotten.

Fitz had hosted dinner at his home the evening of Elliott's recital and invited Olivia's parents, her sister and her husband and of course his parents. Maya Pope had kept him company in the kitchen as he finished preparing their meal, and they'd talked about a myriad of topics.

"_Do you know why Olivia didn't tell me about my daughter?" _

_Maya stared at him for a moment before answering. _

"_That's something you'll have to ask her because I decided four years ago not to __interfere__ when it comes to my daughter's relationships. I will tell her if she asks for my opinion, but that's where it begins and ends." She stood and walked up next to him, "but I will say, I'm rooting for you." Maya squeezed his arm and then turned and left the kitchen._

Begins and ends. Fitz found the two words insightful. Their love affair had begun when he saw Olivia for the first time in six months at a basketball game and he hadn't wanted to believe it had really ended when he watched her car leave the driveway of the house in the Hills.

Olivia. The love of his life was currently sitting at another table feeding Drew, Harrison's infant son, and talking to Veronique, Harrison's wife. Fitz smiled as he watched her with the baby. Like their daughter, she wore pink. The dress was a floral print halter number and it was beautiful. She'd paired it with four inch brown strappy sandals and her hair was pinned on top of her head in a messy bun showing off her long neck, toned shoulders and back.

She'd taken his breath away with the vision she created the moment she opened the door to her home earlier. He smiled at the memory of his little girl's excitement when he rang the doorbell.

"_It's Daddy, Mommy."_

_She was always so excited to see him. Hell, Fitz didn't think anyone, other than his parents, had ever been as happy to see him as his daughter always was. She'd told him on more than one occasion that she was happy he was her all day, every day daddy. He grinned, because he was. Being around his daughter had changed his life in the best way possible._

_Olivia opened the door and Elliott was immediately in his arms. "Good morning, Daddy," she sang, looking at him with those big blue green eyes and wide smile._

"_Good morning, princess. Did you sleep well?"_

_She nodded. "Uh-huh."_

"_Good," He leaned down and she smacked a loud kiss on his cheek. "Wow, that the best kiss ever, baby."_

"_I'm not a baby," she said automatically._

_Fitz laughed. "No, but you will always be my little girl. Even when you're forty."_

_Her little face scrunched up. "That's what Mommy says, but I'm still a big girl. I'm going to kindergarten," she said matter-of- fact. He didn't want to think about that. He wasn't ready for her to grow up._

"_Well no matter how old you are, you will always be your daddy's little girl." She seemed satisfied with that. _

_Olivia stood watching the two of them with an amused smile on her face. _

_Fitz moved his daughter to his hip and stepped closer to her._

"_Good morning, Livvie." _

"_Good morning, Fitz," she said before he leaned down and kissed her cheek. The scent of her perfume seduced him. He inhaled it and recalled the first time he'd met her and how that same fragrance had captured him. __Eau D'hadrien_ _by_ _Annick Goutal. He remembered._

"_You look absolutely beautiful. That dress is very pretty." _

_She blushed. "Thank you."_

"_Do I look pretty, Daddy?" Elliott asked. _

"_Yes, princess, you look very pretty." She was wearing a pink and white stripe fairy print seersucker sundress. Her curls were pulled away from her face and secured with a large pink bow and as usual, she wasn't wearing shoes. But she looked adorable as she preened for him. He winked at her and she ate up the attention._

"_You look pretty too, Daddy."_

_Fitz and Olivia laughed at their daughter's comment._

"_Thank you, princess. You're good for my ego."_

_She grinned at him, eyes wide. _

_He looked at Olivia again over their daughter's head. _

"_Are you ladies ready?" he asked. _

"_Yes. Elliott just needs to get her shoes and backpack." She turned and walked towards the family room. Fitz set Elliott on her feet and she dashed off after her mother. He stood and watched as Olivia helped her put on a tiny pair of white leather t-strap Keds, which she'd insisted on wearing. When they were finished, Elliott jumped from the sofa._

"_Daddy! She ran over to him. "Me and Mommy is ready to go."_

_Fitz laughed and lifted her into his arms. "Then we'd better get moving." _

X

Fitz kept stealing glances at Olivia in the passenger seat as he drove the three of them to her parent's house. She was listening intently to their daughter's ongoing commentary from the backseat and wasn't really paying him any attention. No woman should be this beautiful, he thought, letting his gaze move over her. He couldn't help staring at her lips. Thinking of all the things she'd done to him with them. She looked so damned desirable he'd do just about anything to make love to her again. He shook his head, and had to bring his thoughts back to the present. Those memories were going to get him in trouble and that's not what he wanted. Not when everything was going so well between them.

The three of them had settled into a routine. Neither parent wanted to disrupt any part Elliott's life. They were a family of sorts even though they didn't live in the same house. Fitz arrived every morning at six-thirty to prepare breakfast for "his girls." Most mornings he drove Elliott to school, which allowed Olivia to go into the office a little later. He also volunteered in his daughter's classroom two days per week.

He then picked her up from school and took her home with him where her Grammy always had her afterschool snack waiting. She had dinner with him and his parents on Mondays and Tuesdays before he brought her home. This meant that Olivia saw him every morning and every evening. She didn't mind his presence and Elliott was in heaven, but by the time he left each night, _she_ was wound so tight it took herculean effort not to jump him.

He'd made himself available to stay with their daughter if she wanted to go out with friends or on a date, but she'd quickly told him that she didn't date and hadn't since Elliott was born. He was actually surprised by her disclosure but didn't show it. They were having lunch after leaving her attorney's office.

"_I don't date. That's why Elle reacted the way she did yesterday when she saw us embracing. I've never brought a man home to meet her."_

"_You haven't dated or been with anyone since we…?"_

_She cut him off. "I haven't asked about your sex life, Fitz, so please don't ask me about mine."_

_He lifted his eyebrows._

"_Seriously, your sex life is no longer my concern. That ended a long time ago."_

"_It's not a secret, Livvie. Obviously I'm not involved with anyone right now. The only female in my life that matters is my daughter." And her mother, he thought. _

"_Why is this important?" She asked._

"_Well, Elliott will be spending time with me, my family and my friends. Then she will no doubt tell you who I'm seeing and vice versa. Get used to it, darling. We have a child. We will be in each other's lives for at least fourteen years. Probably more. We have to get along, for Elliott's sake."_

_Even though she knew he was right, she didn't like his answer. She didn't want to stand back and watch him fall in love, marry and have children with another woman. The thought of her baby going to her daddy's house and having a good old time with him, his wife and possibly her siblings made her sad. Of course she could easily change that, but she was too afraid to give him power over her heart again. She wasn't ready for that, not yet. So she'd have to bite her tongue if that scenario ever came into play. _

X

He stared at her as she placed the baby on her lap, leaned him forward and patted his back to burp him. Fitz couldn't help but think about the things he had missed out on. Things like watching her belly grow while she was carrying his child and being in the delivery room when his little girl was born. He wished he could have heard his daughter's first words and seen her take her first steps. But he knew he could never get that time back so he wouldn't dwell on it.

She must have sensed that someone was watching her because she looked up and their eyes held for a moment, then they both looked away. She still had that effect on him. It had been almost two weeks since that night he'd kissed her and she'd stopped him before things had gone too far. He'd gone home and sat up drinking another scotch, thinking about what had happened. The kiss. He'd meant it when he's said it couldn't go further, although he'd wanted to take her right against the front door with their daughter asleep upstairs. What had started out as a simple thank-you kiss had ended up being something like old times and he hadn't wanted to stop.

What had happened to his self-control? And to make matters worse, he was hard as a rock and he was sure Olivia had noticed too. It was then he realized that he was going to have to use common sense, think with his larger head and control his erections around her. Too bad staying away from her and still bonding with their daughter wasn't possible, but he would be fine as long as he kept his hands and lips to himself.

X

Fitz sighed before taking a sip of the Michelada he'd been nursing since they arrived. If only he understood what had made her change. Maybe then he could accept her reason, whenever she gave him one, for what she did, and all of this would make sense. What had stopped her from at least caring about him enough to call him four years ago?

She had once trusted and loved him enough to share her body. And she had given herself wholeheartedly, freely, holding nothing back. He had done the same, without fully realizing that by doing so, he'd allowed her to hold his heart in the palm of her hand. She still had it.

Fitz was still staring at Olivia when he felt a small hand on his arm. He turned and looked into the upturned, glowing face of an almost six months pregnant Cecily Pope. "Come sit with me outside, it's quieter," she said with an amused smirk. He followed her to the rattan seating group in a corner of the very large patio, away from the others. "I love my family, but sometimes…" Fitz laughed at what she was implying. He helped her into one of the chairs and then sat next to her.

Olivia saw her sister approach Fitz and say something to him before they disappeared out on the patio together. She breathed a sigh of relief that he was no longer staring at her. She couldn't concentrate on what Veronique was saying with him watching her as if he could see through her cool facade.

Every time she looked up, their gazes met, and each time, the look in his brilliant blue eyes made her breath catch. It was the same look of desire that she'd seen quite often five years ago. Of course she'd been slyly checking him out too. When her eyes would meet his, she noticed from the smirk on his face that he'd knew it too. Yes he needed to go, so she could continue to tell herself that her life was too full and too busy to get distracted by the man her heart had chosen for her.

Although she was happy he was no longer staring at her, she was still curious about what he and her sister were discussing. With Cecily, anything was possible. She knew her sister would never reveal what they'd talked about a few days ago, but she was still wanted to know.

She and her sister had met for lunch earlier that week, after Cecily's doctor's appointment, and she'd wasted no time telling Olivia what she thought.

"_Girl, Fitz is still fine. Reminds me of the one time when you had great taste in men," Cecily said pointedly._

"_Oh, you mean the type that professes his love and then moves on without a word? Yeah, great taste indeed," Olivia said, rolling her eyes._

"_But…"_

"_Look, Cis…"_

_Cecily threw up her hands in surrender. "Lib I just want to know if the two of you have had that conversation that's five years overdue."_

"_I don't want to talk about this right now," Olivia snapped, then regretted her tone. It wasn't Cecily's fault that she was on edge._

_Tired of Olivia's excuses, Cecily waited for her to finish her little tirade before she cut through all her of her sister's bs and spoke the truth._

"_Lib, you need to tell Fitz that you went to LA to tell him about the baby and what happened after, whatever that is. What are you afraid of? That he won't want you? Or that he hasn't ever stopped wanting you? We both know neither is true."_

"_I'm not afraid of anything, Cis," she responded defensively._

"_Then you have nothing to lose by being honest with him."_

"_You're wrong. I lost it all the day I packed up and left LA for good. I promised myself I would never look back. Of course I didn't know that my life would change forever two months later."_

"_But in order for you move forward, you have to look back. You and Fitz have a lot to discuss if you ever plan on having any type of relationship."_

_As usual, Cecily was right. She was sure Fitz had some things he wanted to air out as well. She needed to know why he chose his career and family over her and their baby. Of course she'd told herself she didn't need to know or want to know, but that was a lie. Fitz may have been a closed chapter in her lie the past five years, but his return had reopened the book. _

"_I know you two have called this tentative truce and are being civil for patootie's sake, but how much longer will it last? I've seen you together. You're polite with each other, maybe more than polite. You smile, you talk and you even flirt when you think no one's looking."_

"_I don't…"_

_Cecily waved off whatever she was about to say. "Girl, stop. I saw you two at patootie's recital and later at dinner. Neither of you is very good at hiding how you feel about one another. He's forgiven you and so have his parents. But there's still the elephant in the room that you can't ignore. It will always be there until you talk to him." _

_She sighed and reached for Olivia's hand. "Fitz is a decent, caring man, and you still have feelings for him. But you can't act on those feelings until you're honest with him and tell him everything. He deserves the truth every bit as much as Elle deserved to have her father in her life." Cecily looked at her sister before she continued. "Now what he does with that truth is up to him, not you." _

_Olivia sighed. "You're right. I owe him the truth."_

"_Does your hesitation have anything to do with the fact that you've never gotten over him? And that you're probably more in love with him today than you were all those years ago?"_

"_Sometimes I hate having a sister," she said with a chuckle. _

_Cecily laughed. "You do not. You love having a wise, yet sexy and pregnant sister who gives awesome advice."_

_She laughed because Cecily was right; Olivia did love having her around. "Irrelevant and you know it. Okay, so I fooled myself into thinking I could tolerate his presence without falling for him all over again." _

"_So what are you going to do?"_

"_I'm going to tell him." _

_Cecily had several follow-up questions but she was also very hungry, so she let it go. "Fair enough, but don't wait too long or do something crazy, like sleep with him, before you do. Now, let's order because we, she pointed at her round belly, are starving." _

X

"Sooo," Cecily said, drawing out the word to five syllables, "how are things going?"

"What?"

"How are things going with you?" she asked again, not prying, just inquiring.

"Good, I think." And he believed so. "Livvie and I have a routine that's working for the three of us. I show up every morning to make breakfast and Elliott's lunch while Liv swims. She gets her dressed most of the time, but sometimes I get the honor. The kid doesn't like shoes." They chuckled. "I take her to school and pick her up. She's with me and my parents until I take her home in the evening."

She knew all of this. "You know you are your daughter's favorite topic of discussion. She never seems to run out of things to say about her _daddy." _Cecily said that last word in his daughter's voice, which made him laugh.

"I meant how are things going with you and my sister? What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing." Fitz's expression didn't change.

"Nothing, my pregnant ass." Cecily shook her head and laughed. "You've got something going on."

"And you've got a vivid imagination." Fitz said as he took a sip of the water he was now drinking.

"Please. It doesn't take an imagination to see that there's something between the two of you." She leaned in closer. "It just takes eyes, Fitz. And my eyes tell me that the something is a possible relationship. You two still have feelings for each other."

Fitz sighed before taking another of sip of water. "We are just trying to co-parent a well-adjusted, happy child and leaving the rest alone. We both understand that she's affected by everything we do, from how we talk to each other, and how we interact with one another. That's all either of us cares about which is why neither of us is currently interested in a romantic relationship. We are former lovers, and now friends and parents of a little girl. Nothing more."

She nodded. "So do you think there will ever be a chance of a reunion?"

That was the question of the year. "Honestly, I don't know." And he didn't. But he would certainly be willing if she gave any indication that she wanted to.

Cecily reached out and touched his hand, wondering how much she should share. "I know my sister still loves you, Fitz. But she's having a hard time trusting you."

He wasn't surprised by what she'd revealed. He knew Olivia still loved him. "That's just it Cecily, I don't know what I did to betray that trust."

"I don't know either, but she has it in her head that she's the injured party in all this. Have you asked her?"

He shook his head. "Of course. On the day I showed up at her home and met my daughter. She didn't answer then and we've since skirted around any discussion about what happened after she left L.A. and why she never told me I had a child. I haven't brought it up again and neither has she. I'm trying to allow her to come to me and to tell me everything. Meanwhile, I'm just trying to be the best dad I can be to Elliott."

Cecily smiled at him. "You should see the way you look when you talk about her. It's so real and full of love."

He glanced at her and smiled back. "Thank you, Cecily. That little girl is the best thing to happen in my life. Olivia has done such an excellent job of raising her."

"Yes she has. But then again, that doesn't surprise me."

He nodded agreeing with her. They sat in silence for a moment.

"She's agreed to attend my grandfather's ninetieth birthday celebration next weekend in New York.

"Really?!" Cecily was genuinely surprised because Olivia hadn't mentioned it at all.

"Yes. We're leaving next Friday afternoon and returning Monday evening."

"Well good for you. I can't believe she's going."

"Believe it. And I didn't have to twist her arm. But my mother may have had something to do with her decision, she can be quite persuasive," he said with a light chuckle. "She can't wait to introduce her _grandbaby_ to our family."

Fitz looked at Cecily a moment before speaking. "I just want her back, Cecily. I love her."

"And she loves you, so you're both on the same path. But you've got to talk to her, Fitz. Soon. I'm not blaming any of this on you," she held up her hand to stop him from responding. But Libby has a right to feel the way she does. You could've contacted her too, even if you didn't know she was pregnant."

Fitz looked at her for a few seconds, but said nothing.

"Don't pressure her. Go slow."

"Slow? It's been five years."

Cecily chuckled. "And you've been out of her life for five years. Don't rush it or I promise you'll regret it."

That was not what he wanted to hear. "Thanks, Cecily."

"Make her happy, Fitz. She deserves it."

Whatever he was going to say was cut short by the sounds of his daughter's voice. "Daddy! Daddy!" Elliott ran toward them, her little face flushed with excitement. "I want my backpack. I left it in the truck." She stopped in front of him and leaned on his knees.

He reached out and pulled her onto his lap.

Cecily attempted to push the little curl off of her forehead but it wouldn't stay. She looked at the two Grants and saw that they both had the same curl and laughed to herself.

"Hey patootie, you having a good time?"

She turned to look at her tante.

"Uh huh. I wanna show Izzy my new doll that Grammy bought me."

"Okay, let's go."

He set her on feet and then stood. "I've enjoyed talking to you Cecily, thanks. We should get together soon."

She nodded. Taking Elliott's hand, he led her toward the open doors.

Cecily watched father and daughter until they disappeared into the house. My little sister needs to get her act together and work out whatever she needs to, to keep her family together. And the three of them were definitely a family in every sense of the word_, _she thought. Give up those girlhood fairytales and expectations of the past that she'd had with the ex and work on understanding and forgiving Fitz for whatever she thinks he did. It was time to let go and move on.

Being an adult and being in love means you admit when you're wrong and fight for your love. That's why she'd advised them both to really talk to one another and listen. She just hoped they both took her advice.

X

Each day that followed lunch with her sister, Olivia told herself that she needed to confront Fitz about his choice to leave her and their child. But as each day passed, she admonished herself for not doing anything about it.

"I need to tell Fitz everything and get it over with," Olivia said to herself that Tuesday as she unlocked the door in her garage and walked inside her home. She slammed the door as if to release pent-up frustration before she deactivated the alarm.

She'd volunteered at the Pro Bono Partnership that evening and was grateful she could help, but she was also exhausted. Relieving herself of her things in a chair at the island, she washed her hands before reaching for a glass in the cabinet. She'd just poured her second glass of water when the doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath, she set the glass on the island and went to answer the door.

"Hi," she said after she opened the door to two identical, crooked smiles.

"Hi, Mommy." Elliott ran in, a wide grin on her small face. She hugged her mother's legs before Olivia bent down and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Hi, sweet pea. Did you have fun with daddy?" Although her eyes were on her child, her awareness was with the man who'd quietly closed and locked the door.

"Yes! Daddy made tacos, and me and Grammy made peanut butter cupcakes." Olivia stood, looking down at Elliott. Her baby loved peanut butter.

"We brought you some, Mommy."

"You did?"

"Uh-huh," she said, nodding her head. "Daddy put them in a box for you."

"_Yes._ Thank you, sweet pea."

She glanced at Fitz, who held up a white box. "Seems like you all had a good time today."

"We did. How was your day?" Fitz asked.

"Busy. Yours?" Olivia, aware of Fitz's gaze on her, avoided making eye contact, keeping her eyes on their daughter.

"My day was great. I spent it with my parents and my daughter. Doesn't get any better than that."

She nodded, agreeing with him.

Did you eat?"

"I did," she said before taking their daughter's hand and walking with her into the family room. Fitz followed behind them. She knew she needed to tell him everything but she'd already decided that it wasn't going to happen this evening. Why was it so difficult?

When they reached the family room, Olivia took a seat on the sofa and Elliott climbed onto her lap. Fitz sat on the love seat across from them. "You have a good day at school, sweet pea?"She asked, caressing her daughter's cheek.

Elliott grinned. "I had fun. I got to be the center monitor and gave everybody thumbs up 'cause we put everything away the first time." She gave a thumbs up which made her parents laugh.

"Daddy helped me with my homework."

"He did?"

"Uh-huh."

"_Yes_, sweet pea."

Fitz, who had been quietly watching his two loves, finally spoke.

"She had two activity sheets, count and match and traceable numbers. We finished them while she had her snack."

"Thank you."

He nodded, but didn't feel a thank you was necessary. Elliott was his child, of course he would help her with "homework" and anything else she needed for that matter. It was a part of parenting.

"It wasn't a problem, Livvie."

"Good girl." Olivia leaned down and kissed Elliott's hair. "Why don't you take your things up to your room? It's time for your bath and then bed."

"Can I turn on the water, Mommy?"

"_May _I and yes you may. Go on, I'll be right up. Not too hot, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"Give your daddy a kiss before you go."

Fitz stood while Elliott slid from her mother's lap and ran to him. She squealed when he swung her up into his arms. He hugged and kissed her before he placed her back on her feet. They both watched as she skipped from the room, backpack in tow.

Turning back to Olivia, he asked, "Long day?"

"Yes. Pro bono day is always busy but I love it. Anytime I can be of service to others is a win for me. And I get so much out of it."

Fitz smiled, looking at her. _This_ was the Olivia Pope he knew and loved. She had a good heart and a caring personality.

"Did she behave herself?"

"Of course. Anytime I spend with my daughter is all good and you know her grandparents are enamored of her."

Olivia chuckled. She was quite familiar with enamored and indulgent grandparents.

"I'm not surprised," she said as she stood. "Excuse me while I check on her."

"Sure. I'll be up to kiss her goodnight," he said before grabbing Elliott's lunchbox and the box of cupcakes, before walking into the kitchen.

Olivia had just finished bathing Elliott when she glanced over her shoulder and saw Fitz leaning in the door.

"You scared me," she said.

"Sorry. How can you find her with all those toys?" he asked with that crooked grin.

"She insisted on all of them," she said.

"All done, sweet pea." She thanked Fitz as he handed her a bath towel. "You can stand up, Elle."

"I can't, Mommy. Daddy will see." She shook her head. "He's a boy!"

"Sorry. I'll wait in her room."

"Fitz, she's just not used to…"

"It's not a problem. I'll wait in here."

She watched as he walked into their daughter's bedroom. "Okay, sweet pea, stand up. "Olivia quickly wrapped her in the thick towel.

"Mommy, I hurt Daddy's feelings," Elliott whispered, tears filling her big doe eyes. "Is he mad at me?"

Olivia sat on Elliott's wooden step stool and pulled her daughter onto her lap and hugged her close. "No, baby, of course not. Your daddy isn't mad. He loves you very much. You know, when you stay overnight at your daddy's house, he's going to help you with your bath and get you dressed and undressed when you need help. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"Good. Now let's get you into your pajamas. It's time for sleepy little girls to be in bed."

Fitz was sitting in the rocking chair in Elliott's room when they exited the bathroom. She immediately ran over to him, climbed onto to his lap, and wrapped her little arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I love you."

Fitz swallowed hard as he hugged her tight, before saying, "It's okay, princess. I love you too."

Olivia watched as father and daughter slowly and quietly rocked in the big rocking chair where she'd sung Elliott to sleep on countless nights. As a mother she could say there was certainly a difference in Elliott since she'd met her father and began to spend time with him. Her gaze went to their daughter who was now half-asleep which meant there would be no bedtime story tonight.

"Poor baby, she's worn out."

Fitz looked down into Elliott's face on his shoulder. "I'll tuck her in."

He stood with her in his arms, and she relaxed against him, her head still on his shoulder. Olivia had already folded back the comforter and sheet on the bed. He laid her down and pulled them up and tucked them around her. When he finished, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Sleep tight, princess."

Before he could straighten up, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Night, Daddy."

"Goodnight, baby. I love you." She didn't protest his calling her 'baby.' Yep, she was definitely tired. He kissed her again and watched as she wrapped her little arms around Bugsy, before he left her room.

Olivia left her daughter's room and went to her own to change out of her skirt and blouse. She freshened her lipstick and ran her fingers through her hair, then stopped, suddenly annoyed with herself. What was she doing? This wasn't a date. She quickly left her bedroom.

Fitz was dropping a tea bag into a mug of hot water when she entered the kitchen. The box containing the cupcakes along with two dessert plates and a mug of steaming coffee sat on the island.

He gave her that lopsided grin that she could never resist, when she walked in. "I thought we could enjoy the treat our daughter made."

"Thank you," she said and then walked over to the sink and washed her hands. She turned and watched as he placed a cupcake on each plate. Walking over to the island, she took a seat next to him. "They look and smell delicious. Did she have fun making them?"

Fitz laughed. "She and Mom took over the kitchen. I also learned that she can be very bossy."

Olivia laughed with him. "You're just noticing? I wonder where she gets it?"

"Don't start, Pope."

"You know it's true, Grant."

She grinned at him before taking a bite of the cupcake in front of her. "Oh wow, that is some tasty goodness."

"It is, isn't it."

"You haven't even tasted yours."

"Well, I ate one after dinner earlier," he said before taking a huge bite. "This is the second I've had tonight. I'll be in the gym later tonight and tomorrow after I drop Elle at school."

She gave him a sideways glance. He didn't need to work out. _At all._ He was still well built. His shoulders were broader than Olivia remembered. His huge chest, underneath the fitted black tee, tapered to a narrowed waist. His legs were powerful and well defined, even in the jeans he was currently wearing. Nope, two cupcakes were definitely not going to change any of that.

"You don't need to work out, you look fine." _Very fine._

"With the way I've been eating our daughter's snacks, yes I do." He was also going to work off the sexual frustration that had been building up since the first time he saw her that Sunday, weeks ago.

She looked at him. "I don't even want to know what junk the two have been snacking on."

He laughed.

They enjoyed their cupcakes in silence, before Fitz finally spoke.

"My parents and I are returning to New York on Memorial Day weekend for my grandfather's ninetieth birthday celebration. He usually hates all of the attention but my father and his brothers insisted. Anyway, I want you and Elliott to come with me. We can introduce you both to my family."

Olivia was silent before she took a sip of tea and set the mug on the island.

Fitz took that as hesitation.

"I hadn't planned on going but since Ford won't be able to attend, I'm kind of obligated. I know Elle's stepping up ceremony is next Thursday and they have a half-day on Friday. We're leaving Friday afternoon and returning Monday evening. Should be fun; or, have you already made plans?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't have any plans for the holiday weekend. Elle's summer break usually doesn't begin until the second week of June so I rarely make any plans before then."

"So you'll go with me?"

"I don't know, Fitz, your entire family?"

"Livvie, they know all about you and Elliott and they're very excited to meet you both. And Mom can't wait to introduce her grandbaby to everyone."

Olivia chuckled. She loved Fitz's parents. She had been nervous about meeting them when she really didn't need to be. They both adored Elliott and had treated her with nothing but kindness and respect, despite what she'd done. At first she thought it was all because of Elliott, but now she knew they genuinely liked her.

Olivia saw the hopeful look he was giving her, and decided to put him out of his misery. She smiled. "Fitz your mother called me at my office two days ago to ask if there was anything special that Elle and I would need during our stay in New York. When I told her that I no idea what she was talking about, she apologized and told me that she'd assumed that you'd already spoken to me and that I'd accepted."

"Livvie, I'm sor…"

She held up her hand and stopped him before he could apologize.

"It's okay. I accepted your mother's invitation to the party and to stay at your parent's home. She gave me every single detail, including the nannies that will be on duty Saturday night during the formal party. I'm not so sure Elle will be comfortable with that since she won't really know anyone, so I'll have Harry and Veronique on standby for Saturday night. Your parents also want to take her to see _Frozen_ on Broadway Saturday morning, but please don't tell her."

Now it was Fitz's turn to laugh. "I will be sure to keep it a secret."

"Your mother's so excited."

"Trust me, I know. That's all she's been talking about. And Livvie, you know you don't have to be nervous."

"I'm not." And she honestly wasn't. "Besides, your mother told me that I have nothing to worry about, and I know she meant it. Also, who's Lennore?"

Fitz laughed again and shook his head. He proceeded to tell her about his mother's and his aunt's love/hate relationship, including their grandchildren competition. "So you see Livvie, not only have you given her a grandchild to love and spoil, you've also given her a reason to gloat at Aunt Lennore, even though she currently has the lead."

Olivia laughed with him. "I love your mother." She picked up her mug and took another sip of her now warm tea. When she set it back down, he turned in his chair and looked at her.

Cradling her face in his hands, he kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Livvie. Thank you for doing this and making my parents happy. You know they think you walk on water."

She hit his arm and laughed. "Silly. You don't have to thank me, Fitz. I want to go and I want Elle to meet her family."

"Good." He kissed her cheek before standing and collecting their dishes. "Finished?" He asked, pointing at her mug. She shook her head and he took it to the dishwasher. She watched him as he moved around her kitchen like it was his own and it actually turned her on. Every moment she'd spent in Fitz's presence over the last two weeks made her all the more aware of everything she'd been missing since the last time they were together, five years ago. She knew he felt the same way.

The truth was in the extra-long stares between them, or the way they both hurriedly apologized after an innocent touch. They never came close to crossing the line, well if you didn't count the kiss a week ago, especially with their daughter underfoot but she didn't know how long they'd be able to keep playing with fire, before one, or both of them got burned.

"Livvie. Livvie? Olivia! Are you okay?"

The sound of Fitz's voice brought her wondering thoughts back to the present. Her gaze flew to his face, which was filled with concern. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You were staring off into space and I called your name several times. I thought something may be wrong."

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

She definitely wasn't going to tell him that she had been thinking about him. "Just about the things I need to get done before our trip to New York." She knew he didn't believe her but he kept his mouth closed.

He looked at her for a minute and then gave her a knowing lopsided smile. "Let me know if you need help with anything."

She nodded. "Sure."

"Well I'm going to go. There's a workout waiting for me," he said as he patted his washboard abs.

"Walk me to the door."

"Okay."

He helped her down from the chair and took her hand. They walked to the foyer and he stopped and pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." Without giving her a chance to respond, he quickly opened the door and closed it behind him.

She knew why, she'd felt it too. Even through his jeans. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she set the alarm and turned out the lights before going upstairs to take the edge off…alone…again.


	25. Chapter 25

Quarantine Day: Who knows, I've stopped counting. Thank you for your well wishes and the reviews.

Stay at home,

TBOT

Olivia gazed out of the small window of the private jet. The last time she'd flown on the Grant corporate, luxury aircraft, she had been pregnant and didn't know it. She was thinking about their time in Antigua, where they'd unknowingly created their daughter, when she felt Fitz's large hand covering hers. She turned to her left and looked at him.

"How are you?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Good."

The flight from Washington Dulles International Airport to Teterboro Airport in New Jersey had taken almost an hour. It seemed they'd just taken off when the pilot's voice came over the intercom to let them know that were approaching the airport and to prepare for landing.

Fitz squeezed her fingers before he stood and moved across the aisle to sit next to Elliott, who had fallen asleep almost immediately after take-off. It was early afternoon and by now she'd have taken a nap at school. He made sure she was still secure in her booster seat before securing his own seatbelt.

Olivia turned her gaze back to scenery and watched the rapidly approaching New York and New Jersey landscape. A feeling of quiet solitude swept over her. This was going to be a fun weekend and she was giving herself permission to have a good time and not feel guilty or ashamed for anything that might happen. _Anything._

Her ears popped from the loss of cabin pressure as the pilot brought the jet down smoothly on the runway, and taxied until it came to a complete stop. Olivia glanced at her watch and noted the time, one-thirty. It was still early.

Fitz unbuckled his seatbelt and stood. He extended his hand to Olivia and helped her up. She gathered her carry-on and Elliott's backpack, with Bugsy's head peeking out, while he unbuckled their daughter and lifted her into his arms. She hadn't awakened, and burrowed deeper into her father's arms. JR approached the couple and removed the booster seat before turning and exiting the aircraft.

They all thanked the flight crew as they descended the stairs and walked to the huge black SUV waiting on the tarmac. The driver had the doors open as the crew loaded the luggage while Fitz and JR got the booster installed and Elliott situated. Olivia and Christine had both donned sunglasses and stood waiting while everyone finished what they were doing. It wasn't long before they were on their way to Manhattan.

When they pulled up in front of the three-story greystone home, Georgia stood next to a white man, waiting on the stone steps. When the driver stopped, the man descended the steps and went around to the black of the SUV to begin unloading the luggage.

Elliott had awakened during the drive and now had her second wind. Fitz helped her out of her seat and placed her on the sidewalk next to his mother. Christine took her hand and walked up the steps toward Georgia.

"Hello, Georgia."

"Hello, Mrs. Grant, she said in a lilting voice."

Christine pulled Elliott in front of her and introduced her.

"Georgia, this is my granddaughter, Elliott Christine Marie."

"Oh Mrs. Grant, she's absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Georgia." Christine looked down at her granddaughter, who was leaning into her side. "Can you say hello, ladybug?"

Elliott waved shyly at the smiling woman.

She bent down to Elliott's level. "Hello little one, I'm Georgia and I've been waiting for you. I have a surprise in the kitchen."

That perked the little girl up.

"And this is Olivia Pope."

Olivia extended her hand to the woman who was about her height. "It's nice to meet you, Georgia."

She nodded and shook Olivia's hand. "Welcome, Ms. Pope."

Turning towards the door she said over her shoulder, "Come on in. I have everything ready and lunch will be served whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Georgia," Christine said as she walked into the expansive foyer of her home. "I'm starving." They'd decided to forego lunch on the plane since it was a short flight and Christine had planned lunch at the Grant home.

They left Fitz, JR and the Grant's handyman, Jake, to take care of the luggage. As they walked through the foyer and into the large den, the first thing Olivia noticed was a baby picture of Elliott on the mantel above the fireplace. It was a copy from the scrapbook she'd made for Fitz. There were many pictures of around the room of Fitz, Ford and their parents. There were also more pictures of Elliott.

Olivia was still staring at Elliott's baby picture when Christine walked up next to her and put an arm around her waist.

"I still can't believe this beautiful little girl is my granddaughter. Thank you for this gift, Olivia."

Olivia nodded, touched by Christine's words.

"Thank you again for opening your home to us Christine."

Christine smiled at Olivia. "You are family, so my home is always open to you. Now, have a seat and relax before we have lunch. I'm going to check on the food and to make sure Georgia isn't sneaking the ladybug snacks before she eats."

Both women laughed. Christine turned to leave the room and almost bumped into her son on his way in. "Excuse me, Fitzgerald."

He walked over to Olivia who was looking at a photo of Elliott on an end table. He noticed the look on her face and he reached out to squeeze her hand. She leaned into his side, happy to be with him in that moment. Although her family was always there to pitch in, she was grateful it was Fitz who was there to help take care of their daughter.

If she was being honest, she needed this long weekend. Her current case had her on emotional overload and the past week was very busy, hectic. This meant their daughter spent more time with her father, but she didn't seem to mind, because she had his undivided attention.

It had been a short week and she had packed in a lot. From work, preparing for this trip and Elliott's stepping up ceremony, she had been going non-stop. Fitz's presence had been the calm she needed. Of course he was his normal charming and helpful self, but he also looked out for her. She'd had a hair appointment on Wednesday and since Fitz's temporary home was near the salon, she'd stopped to pick up Elliott on her way home and he'd talked her into staying for dinner.

_The house was lovely. Olivia looked around the spacious living room as Elliott took her hand and they walked toward the kitchen. They'd just stepped into the kitchen when she heard a beeping sound._

"_What's that?"_

"_Dinner," Fitz and Elliott said at the same time._

"_Dinner," she repeated. _

"_Me and Daddy made pizza, Mommy." Elliott's big eyes twinkled with excitement and Olivia smiled down at her baby. _

"_Sounds good, sweet pea." She looked at Fitz. "Do you need me to do anything?" _

"_Nope. I have everything under control. Would you like a glass of wine?"_

"_Sure, but I'll get it."_

"_Okay." He turned and finished mixing the salad while she walked over to the built in wine cabinet and selected a cabernet sauvignon. After pouring herself a glass, she leaned against the sink and watched as they finished preparing the salad. Elliott stood on a step ladder next to her father, acting as his sous chef. _

_Feeling her eyes on them, Fitz glanced up and smiled at her. _

"_How was work, Livvie?"_

"_It was…busy and long. How was your day?"_

"_Pretty good. I was recruited to help decorate for the ceremony tomorrow."_

_She looked at their daughter. "Are you ready, sweet pea?"_

"_Uh-huh. We practiced our songs and speeches one last time and Miss Ambrose said we were perfect."_

_Her parents laughed._

_Olivia walked over to the island and leaned in to kiss her daughter. "Well I can't wait to see you."_

"_And neither can I," her father added, before leaning down to kiss the top of her head._

_Olivia took a seat at the island and observed her two favorite Grants together; father and daughter, strangers just weeks ago but now they had a deep bond. She always enjoyed watching them together. It warmed her heart to see Elliott blossom under the attention she received from her father. _

_Fitz removed the pizza from the wood fire pizza oven and placed it on a cooling rack before he sliced it. Olivia took the salad to the table that he'd already set and where Elliott was sitting, waiting to eat. After a few minutes, Fitz sliced the pizza and joined his "family" for dinner. _

Georgia walked into the room and announced that lunch was served. Fitz took her hand and led her into the foyer. "I'll show you where you can wash up."

"Thank you," she said as he walked her down a long hallway.

They entered a large bathroom and she watched as he closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm washing up."

"You had to come in here with me? What will your parents think?"

She looked at him skeptically before turning on the faucet in one of the twin marble sinks and tapping the soap dispenser.

Fitz took a step, pressing his chest to her back. "That I'm in here trying to feel you up."

"Fitz!" She looked at him in the mirror. "They wouldn't."

"No, Livvie, they wouldn't."

Olivia closed her eyes as she felt the heat from his large body behind her. He had become so much a part of her day-to-day existence. She woke each morning anticipating his arrival and was surprisingly sad when he left each evening. Fitz had unexpectedly come back into her life and turned it upside down.

He stepped next to her and used the other sink and when he finished, he reached for one of the folded towels on a ceramic tray and handed it to Olivia before taking one for himself. They dropped the towels in a basket and Olivia walked toward the door but Fitz pulled her to him and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Behave _darling._"

He laughed before kissing her on the lips. "Okay, _darling_. Now come on, let's go before my mother sends a search party for us. And by party, I mean our daughter."

She threw back her head and laughed before following him out of the bathroom.

After lunch JR left to meet him brothers, Christine took Elliott out to her garden in the backyard so they could enjoy the swing and Fitz led Olivia down the same hallway to the elevator, built into an alcove, so they could go to her room. He'd barely had time to kiss her when the car stopped on the third floor. Taking her hand, they walked down the carpeted hallway and into the suite that Christine had had made up for her and Elliott.

"How many suites are on this floor?" she asked.

"Three. My parents are on the second floor, along with two additional guest suites."

Olivia walked across the sitting room and looked out of the floor-to-ceiling windows and looked out at Central Park. It was a beautiful day in New York. She then turned and walked into the bedroom which contained an en suite bathroom, dressing room and closet. Her luggage was sitting on racks in the dressing room and her dress bags had been hung up in the closet.

She sat on the queen size bed and he sat next to her.

"Do you need help with anything?"

Olivia looked at him. "I don't think so. I'm just going to lie down for a few minutes, and then I'm going to get up and get our things together for tonight, and take a nice long shower."

Fitz put his arm around her. "What if I hang around to make sure you don't slip in the bathroom?"

She shoved at him and put some space between them.

"Fitz."

He gave her that crooked grin. "Just thought I'd try."

"You're incorrigible."

Fitz leaned over and kissed her cheek. "No I'm not, I just want to help."

"Yeah, right."

They sat staring at each other. Olivia knew she had to stop denying the obvious. She wanted and needed Fitzgerald Grant. But, she also knew they needed to talk before they did anything. Fitz stood. He knew what she was feeling, because he was feeling it too. Reaching out his hand, she took it and stood in front of him.

"I'll let you get settled. The car will be here at six."

She looked at her watch. It was three-thirty.

"Yes, I know. We'll be ready."

He stared at her for a few seconds before he leaned down and kissed her. Olivia returned the kiss, increasing the pressure. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned. They stood, tongues dueling.

"Fitz," she moaned.

"I know, baby," he whispered against her mouth. He stepped back and stared at her. "I'm going to go. If you need anything, I'm just across the hall. Our daughter will probably come looking for you soon. I'll take care of her while you get ready."

She nodded and watched as he walked out of the bedroom and closed the door to the suite behind him. Groaning, she collapsed on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She pounded the mattress with both fists. Fitz had only kissed her and now she was like a cat in heat. They were wading into dangerous waters. She just needed one night, nothing more. She had to satisfy an itch that needed to be scratched. One night of carnal bliss with Fitz, that's it. She. Needed. It.

Sighing, she opened her eyes and slipped off the bed. She had to get up and shower before getting ready for the Grant family dinner.

X

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear as they walked down the sidewalk behind his parents, who each held one of Elliott's hands. She looked up at him with a smirk. He hadn't but he didn't really have to. It was in the look he gave her when she'd opened the door to her suite after he'd knocked. He'd stood staring and was only brought out of his trance by their daughter's voice.

"No, Fitz, I don't think you have," she finally replied.

"Well, you look spectacular."

"Thank you," she said, blushing. She'd packed the white Alexander McQueen off- the-shoulder silk jersey dress with a flap waist detail, to wear to dinner simply because she'd never worn it before. It had been tailored and showed off her toned, svelte body to perfection. She'd paired it with four inch silver strappy sandals and a silver clutch. By the looks Fitz was giving her, she'd made the right choice.

She looked up him again. "You look very handsome too, Mr. Grant." And he did. He was resplendent in a custom dark blue suit, stark white monogrammed shirt, platinum gray tie and leather slip-on shoes.

"Thank you, Miss Pope," he said as he led her up the steps to the home of his father's brother, Frazier. When they stepped inside the four story building, there were Grants milling around everywhere. Fitz leaned down again and whispered in her ear. "If my family wasn't standing around, gawking at us, I swear I would kiss you, in several different places."

"Fitz," she said through clenched teeth.

"Sumner!" he called out before she could finish. A tall blond-haired man with piercing blue eyes and his arm around the waist of a woman turned and walked toward the couple.

"Fitz! How are you, cousin?" he asked as he pulled him into a rough hug. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Sumner." He smiled at the woman standing next to his cousin. She had hazel eyes, a tawny-gold complexion and her hair was pulled back into a neat bun. She was also pregnant.

"Hello, Nicole. How are you doing, sweetie? Is your husband taking good care of you?" he asked before he kissed her cheek.

She laughed. "He is, and I'm fine, Fitz. It's so good to see you again."

Olivia stood next to Fitz with a sly smile on her face. She was hiding her shock. Sumner Grant's wife was black. He pulled her closer to his side.

"Sumner, Nicole, I'd like you to meet Olivia Pope."

Olivia extended her hand first to Nicole who ignored it and pulled her into a hug.

"Hello, Olivia. I'm glad to finally meet you." Olivia didn't miss the knowing look in Nicole's eyes. So Fitz's family had a little diversity. She'd always believed that if she'd married him, she'd be the one changing the complexion of his family. She was wrong.

Sumner pulled her into a hug before releasing her and kissing her cheek. "Hello, Olivia. I've heard a lot about you."

Olivia looked at Fitz, who shrugged and gave her that crooked grin.

"Where are the kids?" Fitz asked.

"They're with Lennore," Nicole answered.

"Where's your…?" Elliott ran up and hugged Fitz's side before she could finish.

"Daddy!"

"Is this the beautiful princess my cousin's been telling us about?" Sumner asked. He reached down and lifted her into his arms. "Your daddy was right, you are a beautiful princess."

"Thank you," Elliott said just above a whisper, her big blue green eyes studying the faces of the smiling strangers.

"Somewhere around this place, Aunt Chris is over the moon."

Fitz nodded, smiling. "You're right about that."

"Yes, you are." All heads turned to see Christine and JR, all smiles, approaching the group. They all laughed.

Fitz turned back to Sumner and Nicole. "Guys, this is my daughter, Elliott."

"Hello, Elliott," Nicole said, smiling up at the child.

"Hi," the little girl responded.

"Olivia she's gorgeous."

"Thank you, Nicole."

She turned to Christine and JR. "Hello you two." They each gave her a hug.

Christine stepped back and looked at the young woman. "Nicole, how far along are you now?"

Nicole rubbed her belly. "I'm almost six months."

Olivia gave her an empathetic look. "I remember the second trimester. We shou-"

"Daddy!" A little girl around Elliott's age ran up to Sumner. "Noah won't let me sit next to him," she whined, a look of annoyance on her pretty little face. She stood in front of him glaring up at Elliott. Sumner lowered her to the floor and the two girls stared at one another. He stooped down to their level.

"Nola, this is your cousin, Elliott. Elliott, this is Nola." Neither girl uttered a word.

It was Christine Grant who broke the stand-off. "Nola, let's go find your grandmother." She took both girls hands and walked away, with JR following behind them.

"Crisis averted," Sumner joked.

"She's beautiful," Olivia said as they watched them walk way.

"Thank you, Olivia. She's also spoiled," Nicole responded, narrowing her eyes at her husband.

Everyone laughed, including Fitz.

"Are you laughing, Fitzgerald?" Olivia asked. "If I didn't put my foot down, constantly, our daughter would run roughshod over you. She's already learned how to bat those pretty eyes to get what she wants."

This made Fitz laugh harder. "Yep. I'm the weakest link and she knows it. I can't deny her anything."

"Between him, all her grandparents and my sister, I'm outnumbered."

"That's true too," Fitz said without remorse.

"Yes, but mommy's always on the case," Olivia winked at Sumner and Nicole, and Nicole high-fived her.

"Sumner can't talk. Our two have him wrapped their grimy little fingers."

Sumner threw up his hands in surrender. "It's true." They all laughed again.

Fitz and Sumner engaged in conversation as the four of them walked toward their table.

"So, where's Ford?" Sumner asked his cousin.

"Majorca."

"He's still in Spain?!" He shook his head. "That's Ford, couldn't find the time to attend Senior's ninetieth birthday celebration. Always has been selfish. Nothing's changed."

Had it been anyone else, Fitz might have defended his brother but Sumner knew him well, and he was telling the truth. His relationship with his brother had changed drastically after their dust up in L.A. five years ago. He hadn't forgotten what he'd said about Olivia or that he'd had him followed. His brother had kept his distance while he was in Asia, contacting him only about business. Sure he missed him, but he still couldn't get past what he'd done.

Olivia heard Fitz and Sumner discussing Ford. When Christine had called to inquire about her and Elliott attending Senior's birthday celebration, she got a feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of seeing Fitz's brother again. Although they'd moved on from the incident in L.A., she wasn't sure why but she had a feeling that he hadn't been completely honest with her when she'd contacted him four years ago. But when Christine casually mentioned that Ford wasn't going to be able to make it, she put her suspicions aside and agreed to attend.

They reached their table in the well lit, large dining room. Sumner's parents, Frazier and Lennore, were the hosts, and Olivia glanced toward their table to see Elliott and Nola sitting together watching something on a pink tablet. Fitz seated her next to Nicole and she looked around the room at the mostly blond-haired, blue-eyed, fair-skinned Grants in attendance. Fitz and Sumner went to get drinks and she and Nicole were chatting when a petite woman with a short pixie hairstyle rushed over to them with a huge smile on her face.

_Wow, the next generation of Grant men were really determined to date and marry whomever they wanted, _Olivia thought as the pretty African American woman approached the table.

"Hi, ladies," she said.

"Hey, Bebe, how are you, girl?" Nicole asked.

"I'm good." She turned to Olivia. "Hello, Olivia. I'm Bebe Grant, Patrick's wife."

"Hello, Bebe."

"I'm so happy to finally meet you."

"Finally?" Olivia asked.

"We'll talk later," she winked at Olivia.

"Where are Pat and the kids, Bebe?"

"Pat's somewhere talking with Fitz and Sumner, PJ's at the kid's table and Oliver's upstairs with Diana."

She turned to Olivia. "Diana's my mother-in-law. And the blonde man standing and talking with JR is Phillip, Patrick's father and my father-in-law."

Olivia nodded.

"I met your daughter. She's beautiful. She looks just like Fitz and Christine. Those eyes. Girl you don't know how happy you've made her."

Olivia didn't respond but she was well aware of how happy Christine Grant was to have a granddaughter.

"How did you meet Fitz?" Nicole asked.

Olivia gave them the brief and sanitized version of how they met. Neither Nicole nor Bebe asked why she'd kept Elliott away from her father for four years and she didn't volunteer the information. She appreciated them both for that.

"I'd like to believe I got the best Grant from this generation, but Fitz is more than a worthy runner-up up," Nicole mused.

"Hey!" Bebe said, taking mock offense with Nicole's comment.

The three women laughed like old friends.

"It looks as if we sister-girls are batting a thousand when it comes to scooping these fine ass Grant men though," Bebe said.

"I second that," Nicole added.

Olivia silently agreed with both women, but she didn't tell them that she and Fitz weren't a couple. They assumed they were together because they had a child together. She didn't say otherwise.

"Well, I haven't seen Fitz this happy and relaxed in a while," Bebe said as they watched the guys talking across the room.

Nicole gave Olivia a pointed look. "I think Miss Olivia here has something to do with that. What's up girl?"

Olivia tried to suppress a blush. "Nothing. That's all because of Elliott."

Bebe sucked her teeth. "Don't be so modest, Olivia. It's you too."

Olivia's response was to change the subject. "So tell me, how did the two of you meet your husbands?" she asked. They both knew she'd avoided answering their questions and had purposely changed the subject. Both women went along but that part of the conversation wasn't over.

Fitz walked up after a few minutes and reached out his hand to her. "Come on, Livvie, I want to introduce you to my grandfather."

She glanced at their daughter, who was still sitting with Nola and both their grandmothers, the guest of honor and a few others. As they approached the table, Olivia saw up close where Fitz and JR got their blue eyes. The older man looked up and seemed to look through her instead of at her. She narrowed her gaze at him. To say he was intimidating was an understatement, but she dealt with men like him all the time.

Fitzgerald Senior stared at the stunning woman standing beside his beloved grandson before standing. "So you're the woman who has my grandson's heart. I hope you know how lucky you are." The others at the table gasped.

"I beg to differ, Mr. Grant," Olivia said.

"How's that?"

"I'd like to think Fitz _and_ I are lucky to have met each other." He didn't need to know that they weren't a couple. She extended her hand. "Happy Birthday."

He stared at it, and everyone at the table held their breath. Then he took it in his large one. "You don't scare easily, do you?"

"No, not really." _But I'm too much of a coward to talk to your grandson about what happened five years ago._

Senior gave her a genuine smile. "Good for you. Come with me. You can have her back Fitzgerald," he said when his grandson frowned at him. "I just want to talk to Olivia."

There wasn't much Fitz could do but stare at Olivia as Senior led her across the room and out on the terrace.

"Is that your daughter's mom with Senior?"

Fitz turned to find his young cousin, Payne, standing with his date.

"Yes."

Payne slapped Fitz on the back. "Nice, cousin. She's smoking hot!"

"Payne!" His date's face turned beet red.

Fitz grasped Payne's arm and pulled him close. "Don't ever disrespect Olivia or your date like that again," he said through clenched teeth. He stuck his hand out to the young woman. "Hello, I'm Fitz, this knucklehead's cousin."

She shook his hand. "Hello Fitz, I'm Sarah. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Fitz was smiling but he was pissed. He couldn't believe Payne. They'd all grown up in the same environment but his younger cousins seemed to break every rule of etiquette and decency that they'd been taught. He made a mental note to talk to his young cousins, again, about their treatment of women, because the next time one of them made a comment like that about Olivia, he wouldn't be as understanding.

Fitz moved around the table to where his daughter was sitting.

"Daddy!"

He lifted her onto his lap. "Hi, princess. Are you having fun?"

She shook her head. "Uh-huh. Me and Nola are watching _Moana _on the tablet."

He laughed. "You're watching _Moana_ again?"

She shook her head. "Daddy, I wanna to go to the sleepover tomorrow. Can I?"

"We'll have to ask mommy, okay?"

"Okay." She turned her attention back to the movie.

"Will Olivia be okay?" Christine asked, looking toward the terrace doors.

"Yes. He's probably trying to give her the third degree and she's probably not having it."

There was nervous laughter from some at the table.

Christine spoke softly to her son. "He probably saw the way you feel about her all over your face. Neither of you can hide it. He thinks he's looking out for his favorite grandchild."

"And how do I feel, Mom?" Fitz asked, smiling at her.

"Now Fitzgerald, you know I'm not going to interfere in your relationship with Olivia. The only thing I will say, and only because you asked, is that you're still in love with her and she's in love with you too. You have a beautiful little girl," she smiled at Elliott on his lap, "there's no reason for you two not to be together."

Everything his mother said was true. But, he knew at some point he and Olivia were going to have to sit down and have a serious conversation. He had no idea what was on her mind but if he had to guess, her thoughts were the same as his.

"You're correct, Mom. But Olivia and I have some things we need to work out."

"I know. I just want you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy. Of course I'll be even happier when Olivia becomes a part of my future, along with our daughter."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Good. Here comes your future right now."

"Mommy!"

Fitz turned to see Olivia and Senior smiling and walking towards them, her hand in the crook of his arm. She didn't look worse for wear after dealing with his grandfather. He stood and went to meet them. Senior released her hand and kissed her cheek before taking his seat at the head of the table.

They got Elliott settled at the kid's table with her new bestie, Nola, before taking a seat at their own table, with Fitz's cousins. He had several questions but he would save them for later. The family enjoyed a seven course dinner and a few toast in honor of the family patriarch, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, Sr.

Later, after dinner, Elliott went off to play with her cousins and Fitz and Olivia sat in one of the sitting rooms along with Sumner, Nicole, Patrick, Bebe, Ryan and Abby Grant. It was a lively and sometimes loud conversation and Fitz and Olivia could've easily been the fourth married couple in the group.

She liked Fitz's cousins. They were just as nice and accepting as his friends had been. They all laughed at Bebe's and Abby's ribald jokes. The redhead had a wicked sense of humor. It felt good.

It wasn't long before the kids joined their parents. It was way past most of their bedtimes and Olivia wasn't surprised when Elliott climbed onto her father's lap and promptly fell asleep. Fitz stood as did the others. He reached out his hand to Olivia and helped her to her feet. Everyone said their goodbyes before leaving.

Since the big celebration was being held at a Grant property, everyone had gotten a room for the night. Nicole had offered the services of her hairstylist and make-up artist and Olivia had graciously accepted. They would all meet at the hotel the next day.

X

Olivia followed Fitz, as he carried a sleeping Elliott, down the hall to the elevator. She punched the button and they steeped in when the doors opened. They stepped out on the third floor and walked down the hallway to her suite. He placed their daughter on the bed and lightly kissed her forehead. Olivia went into the bathroom and got a warm soapy towel. When she returned, he'd removed her shoes. She used the towel to wipe Elliott's hands and face, and together they finished undressing her, got her into her pajamas and under the covers with Bugsy.

They both stood quietly beside the bed watching their daughter sleep. After a few minutes, Fitz took her hand and led her out of the bedroom, through the sitting room, across the hallway and into his suite. He closed the door and leaned against it, crossing his ankles and his arms across his chest.

There was no way she was going to sleep with him under his parent's roof unless they were married. She didn't care what he'd done in the past, but that wasn't going to happen with her.

She turned to look at him. "Fitz, what…?"

"I've never slept with a woman here and I'd never put you in a compromising position where you'd have to defend yourself."

Olivia smiled. He'd read her mind.

"What about your brother?"

He chuckled. "I plead the fifth. However, we weren't allowed to bring girls home to spend the night. Christine Grant laid down the law with both of her sons because she didn't want us to use her home like a hotel. She found a girl up here once and went ballistic. I felt sorry for the girl, but it wasn't her fault. Ford knew the rules."

"What did you do when you wanted to have sex with someone?"

"I left home at thirteen and lived in a dormitory for seven years. I got an apartment my junior year of college, so it was never an issue.

She nodded. "So why are we here?"

Fitz straightened and walked further into the room. "I thought we could have a nightcap."

She let out the breath she'd been holding.

He looked at her. "Why did you _think _I brought you in here?"

She turned her head away from his penetrating stare. "You're doing it again, Fitz," she said in a low voice.

He looked at her and smiled, letting her know that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Trying to seduce you?"

She abruptly lifted her head. "Yes."

Fitz chuckled. "Guilty as charged."

She lifted a brow. He hadn't even tried denying it. "Well, stop it." She knew he didn't believe she wanted him to stop, because she didn't.

"Yes, ma'am," he said giving her that grin that always did things to her.

They stood in the silent room, facing each other. Suddenly, Fitz leaned in close and whispered near her ear. "You need to relax."

She took in all of his male, clean, masculine freshness, and there were a few minutes before she replied. "No, I don't."

He reached out and touched her hand. "Yes, you do. Have a seat, I'll get our drinks."

"Fitz, I don't think…"

"Have I ever forced myself on you, Olivia?"

She looked at him for a moment, and shook her head. "Of course not."

"And I don't ever plan on doing so. Now have a seat."

Olivia walked over to the sofa and took a seat. She removed her shoes and pulled her legs beneath her, waiting on Fitz to bring her that much needed drink.

Fitz poured two snifters of scotch and walked back to the sofa. He passed her the glass and then took a seat on the opposite end of the sofa. For a moment, they sipped their drinks in silence—scotch, not Olivia's favorite, but it was okay. She looked around the room, and then at Fitz. His gaze was fixed on her. That blue gaze never left her face.

They conversed softly while sipping their drinks, and talked about everything from their daughter, (yes she could attend the sleepover), to dinner and his family. Everything except themselves.

"What did you and my grandfather talk about?"

"What's said between Senior and Olivia stays between Senior and Olivia."

"Oh! It's like that, Livvie."

"Yes."

They both laughed.

"I really like your cousins, Fitz," Olivia said before taking another sip of her drink. "Bebe and Abby are comedic team and Nicole is a sweetheart."

They liked you too. One of them a little too much."

At her confused look he explained what had happened with his cousin, Payne.

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-four, and always in party mode."

"At that age he's supposed to be in party mode, Fitz. Weren't you partying at that age?"

"No. I was in graduate school and quite serious."

"Well, you're one of the few guys who wasn't a weed smoking, skirt chasing, binge drinking boy in college. I cringe, thinking about the boys Elle will have to deal with."

"I swear if I find some pimply faced, pothead boy sniffing around my daughter, I'll snap his head off."

Olivia laughed. "Why do men always talk about hurting a boy if they come near their daughter?"

"Because we know what we've done to some man's daughter."

"It's called karma and payback, Fitz. Plus, you have a long time before you have to think about Elle going out with a boy," Olivia said.

Fitz nodded before he took another sip of his drink and stared at Olivia over the rim. He reached out and pulled Olivia from her place at the end of the couch and next to him. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Karma is a bad girl," he whispered.

"That she is."

They were quiet for a moment, sipping their drinks. She felt Fitz shift and pulled her closer to him before he lowered his head and kissed the side of her neck. When she didn't move away but rolled her head to the side to give him better access, he continued. She moaned as he switched from kissing one side of her neck to the other. As he kept kissing her, he deftly turned her around to face him and lowered his lips to hers.

Olivia abruptly broke the kiss. "Fitz we can't," she whispered.

Let's see about that, shall we?" His hands held her head as he brought his lips down to hers again.

Olivia fisted his shirt, bringing him closer to her. They kissed for a long time while their hands roamed and explored one another's bodies.

Fitz pulled back, his gaze looking at her body. In one swift move, he pulled her onto his lap and she straddled his thighs. He moved his hands down her waist as he pressed his growing erection into her, making her feel him against her core. She felt his growing arousal and bit back a moan.

He kissed her mouth again, and from her mouth he moved to behind her ear, kissing her spot. His hands and lips were moving over her body. Olivia knew she wanted him.

"You have no idea how badly I want you," he said, as if reading her mind. She loved the feeling of having this gorgeous and sexy man want her.

"I can't do this," she whispered and pushed at him before attempting to scramble from his lap. He grabbed her and stopped her from moving.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Fitz we both know what will happen if we don't stop. This is as far as I can go. I'm not sleeping with you in your parent's home."

The more she protested, the bigger his smile became. She knew he could see right through her little ruse.

"It felt right, didn't it? Just like before," he said with that trademark grin. "I know you enjoyed it. Don't keep lying to yourself, Livvie."

Determined to stay strong, Olivia refused to give into his intense blue gaze, and that bedroom voice. Her heart was beating fast in her chest. She needed to think things through and the only way she could do that was in her room, alone.

He leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers. "You, my sweet baby, are an extreme temptation," he growled. "Sure you won't change your mind?"

Olivia slowly shook her head 'no.' She was sure she wanted him. He'd called her a temptation, and she wanted to be that and more. But not tonight. Sighing heavily, she moved from his lap and stood. Fitz stood with her and took her hand. He bent to pick up her shoes, walked her to the door and opened it for her. They walked across the hall and she walked into her room. He stood in the doorway and she went up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Fitz."

"Goodnight, Livvie."

She smiled up at him before stepping back into the room and closing the door and leaning back against it. All she could think about was how she wanted to taste Fitz again, touch him. The next time, she would allow him to seduce her and they wouldn't stop at a kiss.

Grinning like a fool, she touched her lips where he'd kissed her before straightening and walking to the bedroom to check on her daughter, take a shower and go to bed. She knew she would have the same a recurring dream where they were both naked as she did wicked things to him, tasting every inch of his body and then she allowed him to return the favor. Yes, she couldn't wait to close her eyes, she thought as she sauntered toward the bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

Yep, being home every day with nothing to do has given me time to write.

Enjoy and stay at home,

TBOT

Olivia took a look at herself in the mirror in the bedroom of the hotel suite. The red ankle-length, one shoulder Dior gown with the front left cascading ruffle and split was not something she would usually wear but when she saw it, she had to have it. The mermaid silhouette in silk charmeuse glided gently over her curves.

She and the hairstylist had decided on a classic high bun. The stylist had smoothed back her hair into a high ponytail, and teased and smoothed it to create a very full bun. The end result was sleek and elegant. The only jewelry she wore was ruby and diamond studs in her ears and the three halo diamond bracelets he'd given her for Valentine's Day five years ago. She finished the look with four-inch red Louboutin sandals trimmed with Swarovski crystals. The make-up artist had given her a bold graphic winged cat eye, blush and glossy pale lips.

A last minute check of her appearance assured her that nothing was out of place. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her clutch from the bed and then walked into the living room of the suite where her two loves were waiting.

Fitz stood from the couch, speechless. He released a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. She was a vision of classic elegance.

If he thought she was beautiful the night before, tonight she'd morphed into red carpet Hollywood glamour. She was stunning. He watched as she gracefully walked toward him and their daughter. He knew he had no right to think it but this was his woman, all his.

"How do I look, guys?" she asked as she did a three hundred sixty degree turn in front of them.

Elliott, sitting on her knees on the sofa, clapped and cheered.

"Mommy, you look like a queen!"

Olivia laughed and bent down and took her daughter's chin in her hand. "Thank you, sweet pea."

Fitz leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Damn, Livvie, you… you look f-ing hot!" She blushed.

For Elliott's ears, he said, "She's right, Livvie, you look amazing," and gave her that lopsided grin.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Fitz. I've never seen you in a tuxedo."

"Thanks. I'm glad you approve." His eyes glimmered with mischief and she swallowed her response.

Tonight he'd gone with a monochromatic look: all black…and sexy. He wore a custom black Gucci peak lapel, one-button tuxedo, with black shirt and black silk tie and hand-made leather lace-up shoes. Reaching up, she straightened his Windsor knotted tie. She looked up and her body shivered when she saw the glint of lust in his eyes. It had been five long years. Five _very_ long years.

Fitz's gaze shifted, his eyes narrowed and she remembered they weren't alone in the room. They both turned to the impressionable little girl who was now standing on the couch grinning at her parents.

"That's better," she said patting his chest.

"Are you ready to go, sweet pea?" She was dressed in _Frozen _pajamas and slippers, ready for the kid's sleepover. Olivia wasn't sure that she would stay, but they would play it by ear.

"Yes, Mommy, I'm ready to go," she giggled happily.

"Well let's get this party started!" That drew a loud laugh from their daughter. Olivia picked up her backpack while Fitz lifted her into his arms, unmindful of the tux he wore, and they left the hotel suite.

Olivia led them to the elevator and pressed the Down button. Fitz was trying hard to keep up with what Elliott was saying, but his attention was on her mother and her swaying hips. Her petite body was mind blowing in that dress. He had spoken very few words because the impact of seeing her had rendered him speechless.

X

"I still can't get over your daughter," Olivia laughed as she and Fitz walked hand in hand toward the ballroom where the private party for Senior Grant was being held.

Fitz chuckled. "My daughter, huh?" he said as he looked at Olivia.

"Yes, she didn't even notice we left. All she was interested in was playing with Nola and the rest of her cousins."

"She did say goodbye, Livvie."

He was right, she did. Elliott had hurriedly hugged and kissed them both and told them she loved them before Nola took her hand and they skipped away together.

"You're not worried about her, are you, babe?"

"No." Olivia glanced up at his handsome face. "She's one floor above us and we both have the app so we can watch her on our phones. She's had a long day, so it won't be long before she collapses from exhaustion."

Fitz agreed. Elliott had awakened at six that morning, excited about seeing _Frozen_ at the theatre. They'd told her about the show right before they arrived at the dinner last evening. Fitz and Olivia knew that her cousins would probably mention it, so they told her and waited for the questions.

By the time Olivia and Elliott were both bathed and dressed, it was a little after seven. She followed the smell of coffee and walked into the kitchen where Fitz and his father were seated together in the breakfast nook.

"_Daddy! Grampy!" Elliott squealed. No one knew why she'd started calling JR 'Grampy.'_

"_There's my girl," JR said, reaching out for her. She climbed onto his lap and kissed his cheek. _

"_Good morning," Olivia said cheerfully. _

_Fitz stood and approached her as she walked toward them. He held her face and kissed her lips. _

_Easing back, she nodded to JR. "Good morning, Grampy."_

_JR lifted his cup of coffee in acknowledgement. "Good morning, Olivia." He patted the bench next to him and Elliott. "Come sit down. Fitz, please make her a cup of tea."_

_She looked at Fitz's father, wondering how he knew she didn't drink coffee. He glanced at his granddaughter and smiled. She nodded in understanding. _

"_I was talking to Fitz. We're meeting Frazier and Lennore and some friends at the hotel before we head to the theatre. So we'll take the ladybug with us and you two can have all morning and afternoon. And we'll meet you there later."_

"_That's perfect. I've scheduled a couples massage at ten at the hotel and then we're heading to Brooklyn for a late lunch with Juan and Indira." Fitz ignored the surprised look Olivia gave him as he walked to the breakfast nook carrying a mug of steaming __lapsang souchong tea. He set the mug on the table. "Tea with honey for the pretty lady." He continued. "__ I haven't seen their new son. We'll be back at the hotel no later than four." _

_Fitz sat down next to Olivia and combed his fingers through her hair. _

"_Is that okay with you?" he asked. _

"_A massage and lunch with your friends? Sounds like fun." _

"_Good morning, everyone," Christine said as she entered the kitchen._

"_Grammy!" Elliott's face broke into a huge smile. She jumped from her grandfather's lap and ran straight to the outstretched arms of her grandmother. _

"_Good morning, ladybug. Did you sleep well?"_

_She shook her head. "Yes." _

"_Good." She kissed her cheek. "You look so pretty," she said as she straightened the yellow bow in Elliott's hair." I always wanted a little girl so I could dress her up and put ribbons in her hair." _

_Fitz stood up and kissed his mother. "Something tells me that you're partial to girls."_

"_That's not true. I love my sons but I always wondered what it would've been like to have a little girl. Luckily I have my ladybug, and we're going to have so much fun today."_

_Fitz kissed her again. "Just teasing. Do you want coffee?"_

"_Yes, please. Christine sat down next to her husband._

"_Do you know what you want for breakfast?" she asked._

"_Not really," JR answered. _

_Olivia watched as Fitz brought his mother's coffee and sat down next to her. _

"_I'm going to help you cook breakfast."_

_Christine appeared surprised by the offer when she said, "You really don't have to help me."_

"_But I want to. I'm not used to sitting around doing absolutely nothing."_

"_That's because you don't know how to relax," Fitz interjected._

"_That's because mothers aren't allowed to relax," Christine said before taking a sip of coffee. _

_Not long after, Olivia joined Christine at the cooking island as they selected the items needed to make breakfast for Elliott and their men. _

X

A car and driver transported Fitz and Olivia, along with their luggage, to the Grant hotel property. After they checked in, and their bags were delivered to their suite, they went down to the spa for their massages. Neither mentioned it but it was on both their minds. The last massage they'd had together had been her thirtieth birthday, in Antigua, the day they'd created a new life.

Lunch with the de la Rosa's was a laid back affair. The couples laughed and talked like old friends. Their newborn son, Miles, was beautiful. He had his father's complexion and he looked like his mother. When he needed a diaper change, Olivia went with Indira to the nursery. They made small talk as the tall beauty went about changing her son's diaper.

"_You love him, don't you?"_

_Olivia stared at the tall woman with the profusion of blonde locs and a gorgeous face. _

_Olivia sighed. "Is it that obvious?" _

"_Yep," Indira responded with a chuckle._

"_Damn. My sister said the same thing."_

"_Neither of you is transparent. It's obvious he loves his princess AND her mother. It's only a matter of time before he asks you to marry him."_

"_Even if he does, I'm not so sure I'd accept."_

"_Why not, Olivia? You're in love with that man. Hell, if I'd met Fitz first, I would've been all over him. He's brilliant and gorgeous. And, he's apparently forgiven you for keeping his daughter from him."_

_Olivia wondered if or when she would bring that up. "Fitz is very forgiving."_

"_That's because he's in love with you, Olivia. And, he loves his little girl. A word to of advice, act tardy and some other woman will come along and scoop up your man." She gave Olivia a minute to absorb what she said. "Now let's go back downstairs to our men." _

They returned to the hotel and Olivia showered and waited for the hairstylist and make-up artist to come and work their magic. When Fitz's parents brought Elliott to their suite, he gave her a snack and listened to her tell him all about her day. He then gave her a bath and got her into her pajamas. When he finished, she went into the bedroom with her mother, jumped on the bed and watched her get her hair and make-up done while her dad showered and got dressed.

X

The party was in full swing with formally dressed men and women eating hors d'oeuvres and drinking. There were also many couples dancing to the live band. Dozens of wait staff moved around the room silently refilling drinks.

He led her to their table where Sumner, Nicole, Patrick, Bebe, Ryan, Abby and Patrick's sister Leah and her wife, Melissa, were all sitting. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her tablemates. She liked them all. Bebe had introduced her to Leah and her wife the night before and she'd immediately liked the couple.

Fitz shook his cousin's hands while the women exchanged air kisses. Like Fitz, his cousins wore custom tuxedos and Sumner and Patrick were staring at her as if they'd never seen her before.

"Is something wrong, gentleman?" she asked with a smile.

"Your hair…you look so different," Patrick said and Sumner nodded.

"What she looks is amazing," Bebe corrected her husband, and winked at Olivia, as everyone took their seats.

The band played through the many courses of the meal, as family and friends celebrated Fitzgerald Thomas Grant Senior's ninetieth rotation around the sun.

Olivia leaned into Fitz's shoulder. "If I eat another morsel I'm going to come out of this dress," she whispered, for his ears only.

Fitz looked at her before sliding his untouched dessert in front of her.

Understanding what he meant, she swiped at him with her napkin. "You're not funny, Mr. Grant."

He laughed loudly, drawing the attention of those around the table.

When the dishes were cleared, they all settled back to listen to the speeches from JR and his brothers, Frazier, Phillip and William.

After the final toast, everyone took to the dance floor. Olivia and the other women had gone to the powder room to freshen up. When they returned Fitz didn't give her a chance to sit before pulling her onto the dance floor. She found herself in his arms dancing to the band's rendition of _The Way You Look Tonight_. She smiled up at him and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Fitz," Sumner said, tapping him on the shoulder, "but I promised myself that I would dance with every beautiful woman here tonight."

Fitz started to protest, but it was too late. Sumner was dancing off with Olivia, leaving him standing at the edge of the dance floor, staring at her petite body pressed against his cousin's.

Shrugging, he made his way through the crowd of family and friends to one of several bars set up around the room. He ordered two whiskey doubles, neat, tipped the bartender and walked over to his table.

Sumner smiled down at the stunning woman in his arms. He had to admit, he and his cousins had exquisite taste in women.

"Why are you smiling?"

_Busted._ "Just thinking about my wife."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She couldn't stop talking about you last night or today. Apparently you made a big impression on her, Bebe and Abby."

"That's sweet. I like them too and I'm looking forward to getting to know them much better."

Sumner looked at her for a moment. "Of all the women Fitz has dated, I can honestly say you top the list."

"He's slept with _that_ many women?"

"I didn't say he slept with them. And I really don't know how many women Fitz has dated."

"You had to see him with quite a few women to make that statement." Memories of her long ago conversation with Ford Grant resurfaced. Was it happening again?

"I forgot I'm talking to a fellow attorney," he chuckled. "If we were in court, I'd ask the jury to disregard my last statement."

"Touche, counselor. Consider it removed from the record," she responded. Olivia knew Sumner was sorry he'd brought up Fitz's dating past.

Sumner realized he had to be careful of what he said to Olivia Pope.

"He's a good guy, Olivia."

Olivia frowned. "Why are you telling me what I already know?"

"I just want you to know what you have."

"Do you think I don't deserve to have a good guy?"

"No. Olivia, please don't misinterpret what I'm saying."

"I'm not misinterpreting anything, Sumner."

They stood staring at each other in the middle of the dance floor.

He smiled. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I keep putting my foot in my mouth."

She smiled back. "And I'm sorry I came off so defensive."

The music changed and Sumner escorted her back to their table. All of the men stood as they approached.

Olivia sat next to Fitz, smiling when he winked at her. "I just checked on Elle, she's asleep in a fort they built."

Olivia kissed his cheek. "Good. What are you drinking?" she asked, pointing at the glasses in front of him.

"Whiskey doubles, but I can get you a glass of wine or whatever you'd like." He moved to stop a member of the wait staff.

"No, that's okay." And in a quick motion, she reached for one of the glasses and put it to her lips. Those at the table watched as she downed the drink then wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

Fitz could only stare. "Wow." He knew she wasn't really a whiskey drinker, but she'd turned up his glass.

"Damn!" Sumner and Patrick said in unison.

Bebe looked at Leah. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Nicole grinned at them both. "I told you Olivia could hang."

Patrick looked at the other men around the table. "It sounds as if the ladies threw down a challenge."

"No, the ladies did not," Olivia said, as she reclined against Fitz. She was feeling very good.

"Didn't you say something about hanging?" Sumner asked.

Nicole kissed her husband's cheek. "To us hanging doesn't mean doing shots, baby."

"Well I'm glad you clarified that, because anytime you ladies want to throw down, we'll be ready."

"Speak for yourself, cousin," Fitz said. "I learned a long time ago that women are more competitive than men, and it usually ends up with them winning."

All of the guys exchanged a look then threw napkins at Fitz, who'd broken into loud laughter, drawing attention to their table. Their behavior set the stage for fun that lasted the rest of the night.

The celebrating continued past midnight, beyond the time when the guest of honor had left. It was two in the morning when the wait staff began removing tablecloths, and stacking silver, china and crystal. Fitz and Olivia said their goodbyes to his family with promises of getting together again.

They walked down the hallway toward their suite. Her arm was wrapped around his waist as he carried her shoes and his tuxedo jacket. They stopped at their door and she removed her card key from her clutch and unlocked the door. He held it open for her and then closed it behind them.

They stood looking at each other in the large foyer. He dropped her shoes and his jacket and walked up to her, invading her space. He leaned down at kissed her parted lips.

"Go in your room and close the door and we'll pretend none of this ever happened."

She stood looking at him before turning and taking a step and stopped, her back still turned to him.

"Go in your room, Olivia."

It took only a split second for Olivia to know what she wanted and she knew she wanted Fitz. In that split second she'd been able to weigh the pros and cons of sleeping with him, knowing it was a bad decision. This had bad idea written all over it. She could hear her sister's voice, _"don't do something crazy like sleep with him."_ But she wanted Fitz; wanted him as her lover, again. It might not be all he wanted from her but it was enough and without an ounce of hesitation she'd taken the next step.

"I want you tonight," she whispered. _Miss Olivia was definitely overdue._

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "You do?" his voice both confused and hopeful.

She nodded. She wanted it more than anything, but only for pleasure of being with him, not because she had dreams of more. She'd convinced herself of this.

"But that's it? One night?"

She nodded. "I can't give you more right now, Fitz. I just can't."

"But you can share your body with me, no problem?"

_Pretty much._ "It's not that it's _not_ a problem but I can get past sex easier than I can get past emotions." Olivia refused to call it love because she didn't want to go there.

Fitz reached out and took her head in his hands. "Livvie, I want you, and Elliott too. All the time. More than anything." He kissed her, hard and fast, again. "And I plan on proving it to you. Starting tonight."

Fitz lowered his mouth to her ear, placing small kisses down her neck. "Say you're mine, Livvie. I want to hear you say it, nice and clear."

"I…I'm yours."

Letting out a deep sigh he pulled her close and squeezed her backside.

When he lowered his face toward hers again, Olivia caught her breath. Was she really ready for this? After so long…

"Fitz," she moaned.

"Say it again."

"Fitz."

He smiled as he gently held her. "I still remember your face when you come. The sounds you make."

Olivia looked away slyly, though his face was inches from hers. "That was five years ago." And yet everything about him was vivid in her mind like it was yesterday too. The way he smelled. How good it felt when he entered her. She never forgot how his loving made her lightheaded. Just thinking about it caused dampness between her thighs.

"I remember all the things you made me feel," she confessed, her eyes slowly meeting his.

Fitz closed his eyes briefly, and he let out a deep breath. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm letting you know, this isn't a booty call for me."

Olivia chuckled, surprised that Fitz even knew the phrase. Maybe she shouldn't have been.

"We've both been frustrated for weeks," she told him. The _sexual_ part was understood, she didn't need to say it. "I'm sensing we both need a release right now. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

She cupped the back of his head and pulled him down for another kiss, cutting off anything he was about to say. He was so sexy. There had always been something solid about him. No matter how much she'd tried not to want him, he was still the only man who could reach her the right way. Damn him for being so ridiculously good at sex and pleasing her.

Fitz released Olivia and reached for the hidden zipper of her dress and slowly unzipped it. Offering her a hand, he helped her step out of it. She stood before him wearing only a nude strapless lace bra and tiny nude lace thong. Reaching behind her head, he removed the pins in her bun and released her hair before removing the ponytail holder, allowing her hair to fall past her shoulders and down her back.

He stepped closer to her and lifted her so her legs could wrap around his waist. "Let's take this to my bedroom."

Olivia could only moan, because she wanted this, wanted Fitz with every breath inside her body. She would enjoy this night, the only night she would allow herself to have with him. He walked them through the foyer, the large living room and into his bedroom. He almost lost his balance as she kissed his neck and nibbled his ear until he groaned his pleasure from somewhere from deep inside him. He set her on her feet and wrapped her in a tight hug.

Olivia stepped out of his embrace and pushed him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the side of the bed. He fell back onto the mattress and she climbed on top of him and straddled his body. She lowered her head and kissed him.

Her breasts were pressed against his chest while she took his tongue into her mouth. The more they kissed, the more he was on edge. Olivia rocked her hips a few times, getting a good feel of the large and hard bulge rubbing against her moist core.

Suddenly she broke the kiss and then trailed hot, wet kisses down his neck to his chest. She leaned back continued her trail of kisses toward his lower body. Almost without thinking about it, she slid off of him and knelt between his legs. Her eyes fell on this crotch, and she absently licked her lips.

"Dammit, Livvie," he hissed, as she unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper. Olivia looked up at him and knew what to do next, knew she had to take the matter in her own hands to show much she wanted it. And oh, she wanted it.

She could see the tip of Fitz's dick peeking above the waistline of his boxer briefs. Now this was where she made her choice. Could she keep going or chicken out?

Knowing she wanted to taste him, touch him, Olivia decided she could be a big girl and go wild for once. She might not have had any practice in five years, but she definitely knew she had the enthusiasm to make up for any lack in expertise.

She brought her hands to the band of his tuxedo pants, and Fitz raised his hips to help pull his pants and briefs down until his swollen member sprang loose, heavy, long and thick. She began to salivate at the sight. Damn, he was still as big and thick as she remembered. It made her want this even more, to reacquaint herself with everything she'd missed. Grabbing hold of his dick in both hands, Olivia bent forward and saw the precum glistening at his tip, almost like a signal for her to take a lick. So she did.

Slowly, she swirled her tongue over the broad mushroom head while her fist stroked him back and forth. She could feel him pulsing in her grip, making her core swell with moisture.

Fitz swore under his breath, the sound almost strangled as the next moment, she sucked the tip into her mouth. Olivia was tempted to wrap her fingers around his thick base but changed her mind. She wanted to see how much she could push him to the edge with just her mouth.

Resting her hands on her knees, she worked on him. She slurped him with her tongue while also working her lips around him and bobbing up and down his cock. No matter how wide she stretched her mouth or hollowed out her cheeks, she could only get halfway. He was simply too thick at the middle, but she tried her best. Losing herself in his clean, hot taste, she moaned, getting super aroused by the grunts he made and the way his hips moved up slightly to thrust in her mouth.

Fitz brought both hands down on her head and held them in place while jerking up his hips. She quickened her movements, urging him to use her mouth more. He took the cue and pushed her head down over his dick, thrusting deeper down her throat. He groaned and Olivia felt her juices gush down her legs. It became almost impossible to breathe.

"Inhale, baby. Relax your throat," he coaxed, and Olivia obeyed, fighting back the urge to gag. She breathed through her nose so he could slide in further and deeper. With a groan he held her there for some moments, neither of them moving. Then he suddenly seemed to lose control, pumping his hips and slamming into her mouth over and over. It felt so good the way he face fucked her that she felt giddy trying to move her head in time with his speed. The more her eyes watered from the pressure, the more she didn't want him to stop.

Olivia knew the moment he was close to release and thought he was going to erupt in her mouth. At the last minute, he grabbed her hair and gently tugged her mouth off him. Sitting up on the bed, he pulled them both onto their feet. Olivia could barely stand on her shaky legs and was grateful for Fitz who was holding her up against his chest. He took her mouth in a deep and endless kiss. Only the need for air finally broke their lips apart.

"What's wrong, baby? Don't you want me to taste you?" She asked coyly.

"Absolutely, but one more second and…" He gave her that lopsided grin.

He shook his head, "later, maybe. For now, we'll be taking things slowly. I plan on being very thorough tonight, Livvie."

Fitz then lifted her and laid her in the middle of the bed. He smiled down at her before leaning back and removing his tie, shirt and t-shirt.

Olivia sucked in her breath. "Fitz," she gasped at the sight of him. In the years since she'd last seen him naked he had put on more muscle. How could his body have become even more powerfully sexy? Every muscle was well-defined. He still had the power to get her panties wet just from seeing him naked.

"You're beautiful, baby," he whispered.

Her eyes were still glued to his fit, toned body. "What?"

Fitz stared deep into her eyes, and then began sliding down her quivering body. He smiled at her before opening his mouth and sucking on her neck and her chest until she moaned and pulled his hair until he responded. Slowly he unsnapped the front clasp of her bra and let her breasts pop out full and round. They were fuller no doubt because of her pregnancy. He then lowered his head and paid homage to both, using his hands, lips and tongue. Even his teeth as they nipped each bud. Back and forth he went, torturing her until she writhed beneath him.

Olivia was caught off guard by how good it all felt after so long. And by how easily she responded, unable to control her moans. She was a writhing mess by the time he moved slowly down her body and nestled his face between her thighs. He went on his knees, bringing her forward with her legs resting over his shoulders. Looking at her, he licked his lips. "Every bite I took at dinner only reminded me what I would rather be eating. You."

Olivia almost giggled, but was cut off as Fitz cupped his hands beneath her backside and all but shoved his face into the lace crotch of her panties. Her toes stretched out on either side of his head while he dug his nose into her core.

"Please, Fitz," she moaned, not entirely certain if she wanted him to stop or keep going.

Fitz ground his face into her, and she bucked her hips up, trying to ride his face. He gripped her thighs to keep her still. Without another word, he nudged her panties aside with his nose, his blue eyes focused on her. Then he attacked, with his mouth on her bare slit.

"Fitz! Oh my God," she whimpered, bucking into his face. His tongue massaged her inside and out for several moments. There was no match for Fitz's expert tongue and lips. Olivia's hips couldn't stop grinding and rocking from side to side, round and round in an erotic dance.

He didn't stop until the dam broke and her clit was pulsing in his mouth.

"Fitz!"

His mouth slowed but never quit while she shook through her orgasm, riding it out until his mouth just…stopped. He looked up at her wearing an expression of pure satisfaction. "You're so beautiful when you come."

Olivia couldn't remember how many times she'd screamed his name while he ground his face deeper in her core. She also didn't feel him removing her soaking lace thong.

She laughed at his comment. "You're only saying that because you were the cause of it," she told him as he moved up her body and lay between her legs, rested his forearms on either side of her head and stared at her. Smiling, he leaned in to taste her mouth, neck and mouth again before he responded.

"Hmm Livvie, you may be right."

Olivia tried to wrap her hand around his glorious erection and stroked him until he groaned. She sighed. "I want this, Fitz."

Nodding, he reached over and removed one of the packets from the bedside table. He'd put them there earlier, in hopes the night would end this way. After sheathing himself, he reached down between their sweaty bodies. "You're so wet and ready for me," he told her before using his free hand to pin her wrists over her head. With the other, he cupped her breast and tweaked the erect nipple.

"Baby," Olivia moaned, pleading not only with her voice but with her legs spreading wider beneath him so she could feel more of his cock moving along her slit.

His lips crushed down on hers, and using his other hand, he slowly rubbed his stiff member against her slick entrance. Fitz teased her over and over with his head, sliding it over her clit. When Olivia could no longer take it, he entered her, filling her with as much of him as he could. She cried out against his lips, and he captured her loud moan in his mouth.

Dear lord, only Fitz had ever made her body this responsive, each thrust hitting her G-spot. Heart pounding and skin slick with perspiration, she dug her fingernails into his back and gave in to the ecstasy he awakened in her. Clinging to him, she took pleasure in his non-stop kisses. Olivia moaned his name over and over as she opened herself more to him, not caring how his dick was stretching her to the point of discomfort. "Fuc…," she moaned softly.

"Are you okay, Livvie?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Yessss," she hissed. And she was. Not much had changed since the last time, five years ago. It was no different from their very first night together, yet it _was_ different. She just couldn't explain it.

And that spurred him on, his hips moved faster, thrusting deeper into her body. Faster and faster he moved, the only sound he was aware of was Olivia's voice urging him on and the sound of their bodies, slick and smacking together. "So tight," he groaned. He kissed her while thrusting in and out.

Yes Fitz, oh just like that!" Her hands moved from his back to his hair, her tongue making circles against his neck. "Oh, yes! Yes, Fitz." _I miss that sound_, he thought with a grin, and began to pump faster. He lifted her as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. She inhaled when he sank another inch of his cock inside her and tightened her arms around his neck.

By the time she reached her climax, her brain was clear of everything but him. Only he existed in her world. Hell, he _was_ her world in that moment, plunging in and out of her. The pleasure of his body deep inside of her took Olivia tumbling over the edge. She screamed and arched her back as his mouth latched on to a breast, sucking on her nipple and she exploded all around him.

Olivia felt the change in him. The way his body hardened and his cock stiffened even further inside her. He groaned and his fingers dug into her backside. Unable to hold back, he released deep inside her, screaming her name as his own pleasure washed over him.

Olivia was still trembling as she gently stroked his back. "Damn, Fitz." Her lips curved into a satisfied smile and she lifted her head, kissing him slow and tenderly, like they had all the time in the world.

He didn't mind, especially the way her core still pulsed around him, making his cock release more. He ground hard against her one more time before pulling back and looking down at her with an affectionate smile, his big body pressing her into the mattress.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, savored being with him. They lay together and held each other as they both fought for breath and their heartbeats returned to normal. Fitz found the strength to roll over onto his back, taking her with him as she lay on his chest, still intimately connected.

Olivia whined when Fitz gingerly eased out of her, mindful of the very full condom. He placed her next to him on the damp sheet and stood from the bed. Bending down, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sleep, baby." He left her curled up in a fetal position as he went to the bathroom to discard the condom. When he returned, he found Olivia on her side with her back to him, asleep. Climbing into bed, he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close before joining her in the sated sleep reserved for lovers.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone, hope this update finds you all safe, healthy and staying home. I loved that so many of you liked the last few chapters. Someone even referred to Fitz and Olivia's sex scenes as "smut." I love it! Anyway, as always I'm glad so many of you are still here, enjoying what I'm writing. We're finally getting to what a lot you've been waiting for. Thanks again for taking time out of your day to read my story.

Enjoy,

TBOT

P.S.

Stay home.

X

Olivia woke a few hours later in her bed wearing Fitz's t-shirt, and with Elliott asleep in bed next to her, her little arms wrapped around Bugsy. Sometime early that morning he'd brought her satiated and exhausted body to her bed and had also gone downstairs to the kid's suite to retrieve their daughter. She stretched and yawned before shifting in the bed and leaning over to kiss her baby's forehead. The achy throbbing between her thighs made her wince and grimace, as she rolled onto her back. She smiled to herself. _Miss Olivia had been worked over and worked out._

She flashed back to the intense lovemaking and blushed, remembering his mouth and lips on her, exploring her, and then the way he'd filled her, burying his dick deep inside her. They'd made love several times over the course of three hours_, _as if making up for the time they'd been apart, and she had fallen asleep in his arms.

_She'd awakened just before five and moved to sit up. _

_"__Stay a while longer."His voice was thick, husky from sleep. _

_She turned to face Fitz. She didn't know he was awake. "Fitz I can't, I have to go to my room and shower before getting Elliott."_

_"__Don't worry, Livvie, she will be okay for a few more hours."_

_"__I know that. But I still need to go." _

_He watched her, contemplating, as she bit on her lower lip._

_"__Don't look at me like that," she shot at him._

_Fitz's response was to pull her closer so she could get a feel of his semi-erection against her thigh. _

_"__Fitz…" she warned. "I really need to go."_

_"__Why?" He reached out and began to stroke her breast. He could feel and see her nipple instantly harden beneath his fingers. _

_"__Haven't you had enough?" she asked. _

_"__Nope. As long as I can get it up, I'll never get enough. And should I remind that we have five years worth of catching up to do? We've barely scratched the surface." He leaned in and kissed her neck._

_"__Fitz…" Olivia half moaned, half admonished as his mouth replaced his fingers on her breasts. His hand moved up her leg and her thighs automatically parted for him and she threw her bare leg atop his. He groaned, sliding his thumb over her clit. "My plan is to make it as hard as possible for you to get out of this bed anytime soon. Let me know if it's working."_

_He began to circle her clit gently, teasing her as she gasped loudly. _

_"__That feels good," she reluctantly admitted. He was well aware that she was enjoying it because he could feel her body begin to respond. _

_"__Only good? That's not enough for me, Livvie. Is it enough for you?"_

_"__I don't know. Maybe." She sucked in a breath as his thumb added pressure to her clit. _

_"__Should I stop then?" he asked as he rolled her onto her back and lay between her legs._

_He pulled his hand from her inner thighs, and she moaned in protest. Chuckling, he cupped her core while bringing his free hand up to fondle her breast. _

_"__Fitz." Her voice trailed off as she moaned out his name, the way he liked._

_He knew she was ready. He reached over to grab another condom. They had gone through several during the night and early morning. He went up on his knees to roll it on but she took it from him. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his erection before rolling the condom down his thick cock. When she finished, she took his hand and lay on her back, pulling him down with her. _

_Fitz settled his full length between her thighs and kissed her. She grasped his hair and he let out a groan of pleasure. He lifted one of legs over the crook of his arm, spreading her wide enough for him to enter before he thrust hard and deep inside her._

_Fitz didn't move as he allowed her to grow accustomed to him and stretch around his swollen cock. He whispered her name as they both started to move together. He felt her walls squeeze around his ramming dick. She squeezed tighter and he hissed, his jabs becoming more merciless. He was lost in her, grinding into her with deep strokes. Grabbing her waist, he lifted her off the bed and thrust deeper, against her G-spot over and over. _

_Gripping his shoulders, Olivia sank her nails unconsciously into his flesh. He didn't notice the pain as his eyes locked onto how her breasts bounced with each thrust. Soon just looking wasn't enough. He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth. She lifted her chin, offering him her lips. Fitz took her lips in an open-mouthed kiss. _

_The only sound in the room was the slapping of flesh against flesh as Fitz filled her again and again with his strokes. _

_Breathing heavily, he whispered in her ear, "You're mine, and I'm yours."_

_Olivia moaned out loud as his thick cock slowed and began to massage her walls with smooth, long strokes. "Fitz."_

_"__Ssh, don't talk," he whispered soothingly and kissed her again before wrapping his arms around her tighter. _

_"__Fitz…" she gasped again as Olivia's head fell forward and she met his thrusts. She was ready and wanted to take him with her. Grabbing his hair, she pulled his head up from her breasts and kissed him. Her vaginal walls tightened around him with muscles she hadn't used in five years. _

_He picked up on the change in her breathing and sensed she was close. Reaching between their slick bodies, he used his thumb to work her clit and watched as her eyes rolled back and her mouth gaped open. _

_In seconds, she came long and hard triggering Fitz's release. She raised her hips off the bed, her entire body shaking. It was no surprise to her that they came together, as their bodies were still attuned. Spent, Fitz closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, keeping his weight off her with his arms. It took a few moments to catch their breath before Fitz leaned down and kissed her sweetly. _

_Minutes later, he pulled out of her and got up to discard the condom. When he returned, she was sound asleep. Knowing she wanted to go back to her room, he picked up his t-shirt from the floor and went about pulling it over her head and covering her naked body. She moaned but she never fully awakened. He picked her up in his arms and walked through the foyer and living room to her bedroom, and placed her on the bed. Standing, he watched her get comfortable before drifting off again. He leaned down and kissed her and left the room. _

_X_

Fitz lay in bed wide awake thinking about Olivia. He could still smell her on the sheets, on his skin. In the air. Shifting his head on the pillow, he thought about what had happened between them. They'd spent most of the early morning in each other's arms, making love. It was strange how dreams could almost seem real. But in this case, it had not been a dream.

The early morning that they'd shared, after being apart for five years, had been mind blowing. The first time they came together, their loving hadn't been sweet and gentle, but dirty and hard. He had tried to be gentle. He tried to be tender. But he'd lost control, and she had matched his every stroke. Fitz closed his eyes, remembering Olivia beneath him. Her legs wrapped around his waist in a vise grip, allowing for deeper penetration. Each time he entered her she'd arched against him, pulling him deeper and deeper inside of her. He'd lost count of the number of orgasms either of them had experienced. The last time had been right before he'd taken her sleeping body to her room. Lying there now, he felt completely drained yet energized.

He hoped she didn't have any regrets because he sure as hell didn't. He also knew they should have kept sex out of whatever this was they had going on, but he couldn't stop himself. It was hard when there was still so much chemistry between them. No. He had no regrets, not now and maybe, not ever. He'd realized what was important, and what was important was Olivia. She and their daughter were all that mattered in his world. He couldn't fathom life without either of them.

As the sun began to rise, he flung the covers from his body and went to shower, so he could begin his day.

_X_

Olivia yawned and stretched her aching muscles. It was a good ache. She blushed, thinking of all the naughty things they'd done to one another, all of the positions they'd tried as they rediscovered each other's bodies and pleasures after five years. She was going to need a deep massage when she returned to D.C.

Looking around the room, she noticed he'd retrieved her dress and clutch from the foyer, where she'd haphazardly left them. The dress, along with her underwear, lay across one of the stuffed chairs with the clutch, and her shoes were sitting neatly on the floor, next to the chair.

She was touched by his thoughtfulness, but that was Fitz. He had been nothing but patient and accommodating with her since he'd come back into her life.

Quietly, Olivia stood from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Her body hummed and tingled with each step she took, stretching her sore muscles. Instead of a shower, she decided to run a bath in the large soaking tub. After adding bath salts to the hot water, she turned and walked across the large room to the vanity and stared at herself in the mirror.

She smiled. She looked good. Dreamy and well loved. Very well loved. She had what her sister would call an "orgasmic glow." Cecily! She knew her sister would figure out what she and Fitz had been up to. Olivia didn't know how, but she knew her sister. If Cecily could see her right now, she would certainly agree that she had the unmistakable glow of a satisfied woman. Laughing softly, she removed Fitz's t-shirt and gingerly lowered her tired, achy body into the hot, fragrant water.

Thirty minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom wearing a silk robe, her face freshly scrubbed and her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. The hot water had eased some of the soreness from her body.

Olivia had fully expected Elliott to be awake by now since it was after eight 'o clock. But the little girl was currently on her back spread out like an octopus, snoring softly. She walked over and kissed her forehead again but the child didn't stir. "That sleepover must have been a rager," she mused as she left the bedroom.

Olivia walked down the hallway towards the scent of fresh coffee and into the living room. The first things she saw were the large red shopping bags with the _American Girl _logo. They hadn't been there last night, or had they? She wasn't sure, but she knew where they came from. _Christine and JR. _They had taken her to the store after the seeing the musical. It wasn't her visit, but she'd apparently enjoyed the trip. There was also a bag with the _Frozen_ logo filled with merchandise from the show. She and Fitz had asked the grandparents, on several occasions, to rein it in and try not to spoil Elliott, but their efforts were in vain. All four grandparents were determined to make sure she was thoroughly spoiled.

She made her way over to the wet bar where coffee and tea had been set up by the butler service. Bypassing the tea, she poured herself a glass of water and stood sipping, watching _him_. He stood with his back to her at the floor to ceiling windows looking down at the city, a cup of coffee in his hand. He was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a black tee. Olivia stared at the view, her eyes traveling over his body in shameless appreciation.

Fitz turned suddenly and smiled.

"See something you like?"

Caught staring, she smiled. "Good morning," she said as she poured another glass of water before joining him at the windows.

"Good morning," he said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "You smell delicious."

"Thank you," she said as she slid her arm around his waist.

"So the little lady is still asleep, huh?"

Olivia chuckled. "Yes. That must have been some sleepover. She's worn out."

"They were all still asleep when I went to the suite to get her. She woke for a second, and went back to sleep. I guess you were both exhausted, because you never stirred when I brought her to your room and put her in bed with you."

She looked up at him. "I wonder why."

"It's all your fault, Livvie. _You_ kept us all night."

"Oh, no, no, no Fitz! I am not taking the blame! You are insatiable. With that perpetual erection."

He laughed. "That's your fault too. You do that to me. I'm hard now."

She looked down and saw his dick print. Looking in the direction of the room where their daughter was still asleep, she slapped his arm. "Fitz! Elle's going to wake up any minute. Put that thing away," she whispered.

He laughed again. "I can't help it, Livvie. Whenever I'm close to you, I'm aroused."

"Well that sounds like a personal problem. Go and take a cold shower. Maybe it'll go away."

Fitz leaned down and whispered near her ear. "Or…maybe…we…can…"

"No, Fitz! I'm not having sex with you."

He threw up his hands. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, babe." He pulled her back into a tight hug. "I'm going to order room service. I'm starving. Do you want anything special?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Not really. Fruit, maybe?" What she really wanted was another serving of Fitzgerald Grant.

"Okay. I'll go and take care of breakfast and this," he said, pointing to his obvious erection.

She chuckled. "Good. I'm going to check on Elle. What time is the car supposed to be here?" she asked. They were spending the day at the Bronx Zoo with Harrison and his family.

"Eleven."

She nodded. "I'll finish packing and have our daughter awake, bathed, dressed and ready for breakfast."

"Livvie, we don't have to check out today. We can stay another night," he said, giving her that lopsided grin.

Olivia shook her head. "No, Fitzgerald, I know what you're trying to do." He knew she wouldn't sleep with him in his parent's home so he was looking for a repeat performance of the last night and this morning at the hotel. "Your mother extended the invitation to stay in her home and I'm staying in her home tonight. Last night was different, everybody stayed here."

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he mumbled.

She laughed. "You are shameless, Mr. Grant."

"Only when it comes to you, Ms. Pope."

"Okay, mister," she laughed, before turning and heading to her bedroom.

X

"What smells so good?" Olivia asked as she and Elliott walked towards the table that was laden with food.

Elliott released her mother's hand and ran to her father.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

"Hey there, princess." He lifted her in the air, hugging her tight while she kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, Daddy," she said as she held his face in her little hands.

"Good morning, princess."

"Guess what, Daddy?" She asked as she leaned back in his arms.

"What, baby?" He asked as he squeezed his precious girl to him affectionately, before kissing her again.

She was so excited she didn't even notice he'd called her 'baby' again.

"Let me see if I can guess." He studied her. "I don't think you've grown since last night." He turned her head from side to side. "Still two ears."

Elliott giggled.

"I give up. What?"

"Grammy and Grampy are taking me to the FAO so I can jump on the piano."

"They are?!" he asked.

She shook her head vigorously.

"No way!"

"Uh-huh. We're going tomorrow."

"Well that sounds like fun."

He and Olivia knew about the planned trip to the toy store. Fitz's mother had called them while they were out yesterday and asked if they could take her. Of course they'd given their permission. They'd also asked that she and JR not purchase any new toys for their granddaughter, but knew not to hold their breaths.

"I'm sure you're going to have a good time with Grammy and Grampy," he said as he walked over to the table and sat her on a chair at the table.

Olivia had been watching her two loves with an amused expression, before she spoke.

"What do we have here?" she asked as Fitz pulled out a chair for her.

He laughed. "Everything. Literally." Fitz wanted them to have a family breakfast and had ordered a little of everything from the menu.

"Guess we'll be here eating breakfast all day," she said with humor in her voice.

"No!" Elliott said shaking her head, eyes widened to saucers. "We have to go to the zoo."

Olivia took her daughter's chin in her hand. "I know, sweet pea. We're going to have breakfast and then we're going to the zoo. Is that okay with you?"

She shook her head, her smile returning. "Okay, Mommy."

X

Olivia felt her heart leap at the sight of Fitz and Elliott, father and daughter, walking in front of her, hand in hand. That was an image she couldn't shake, the same way she couldn't seem to shake her feelings for Fitz.

It was a good day and she'd allowed herself to soak up the sense that they were a real family. The children's area had left Elliott and Harrison's three and a half year old twin daughters, Chloe and Charlotte, completely engaged. They were learning about, and touching the animals.

Elliott had kept her tiny hand in her daddy's as she got close enough to pet them, and it was so touching, Olivia had reached for her phone, snapping a few photos of the sweet moment between father and daughter. He had fallen easily into the role of father, giving his love, time and attention to their daughter like he was born to do it. He'd more than proven to her that he was father material.

She felt her heart sigh at the vision they made, father and daughter. The picture they made was forever etched in her memory.

X

"So what's going on with you and Liv?"

There was a moment of silence and Fitz sighed. "I still love her, Harry and I want her back," he admitted before breaking into a huge smile.

"Why?"

"Why?" Fitz asked in confusion.

"Harrison nodded. "Why?"

Both men stared at one another before their gazes went back to their daughters, who were enjoying the miniature donkeys.

"The truth is, I never stopped loving and wanting her."

Harrison lifted a brow at Fitz's confession.

"It's true. That's why I was angry when I saw her again. I hadn't gotten over her walking away from me. I blamed her for keeping my daughter a secret and the years we lost."

"So nothing's changed, even though she kept Tootie from you for almost five years?" Harrison asked.

"I didn't say that, Harry. A lot has changed between us. The biggest being we have a child together. At one time I had hopes and dreams of a shared future even though she was adamant that she wasn't ready. She walked away and kept my daughter from me, but it still doesn't change the way I feel about her."

"And why are you feeling this way about her?"

Fitz didn't need to think about his response, his words flowed easily, from his heart.

"Because I like being with her, even when we're not alone. Because thinking of her makes me feel alive. Because I have never felt a need to protect anyone the way I want to protect her…and my daughter. Because I will say anything to make her smile at me. Laugh with me. Because I see myself going to bed with her every night and waking up with her every morning. Because I want more children, with doe eyes and pouty lips. I just want to marry her, raise a family and grow old together."

"Does she know you feel this way about her?"

Fitz smiled at his friend and shook his head.

"Well damn, Fitz. What are you waiting on?"

Fitz chuckled at Harrison's comment. "We still have a lot to discuss, things to air out. Right now we're just going through the motions, raising our daughter."

"When are you going to have this talk?"

"Soon. I hope."

"Well if you're sure this is what you want and you think, no, you hope she feels the same way, carry on, my man. Carry on." He looked at Fitz with a bright smile on his face before walking over to Chloe and thwarting her attempt to climb the fence separating her from the donkeys.

Fitz had faith that this time, being with Olivia wouldn't lead to heartbreak, but, for her and their daughter, he was willing to risk it. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

X

"Liv…Olivia."

She was jarred from her memories of the early morning she'd shared with Fitz by the calling of her name and turned to look at Veronique who was pushing her infant son in a Bugaboo stroller. She smiled to cover her surprise and ignore Veronique's knowing look. She had been in a definite daze and her cousin's wife had noticed.

"Girl, if a man is on your mind to the point of distraction, then he should probably be in your life…permanently."

_Here we go. _

Her eyes shot to Veronique. She wasn't wrong. Of course she'd been thinking about Fitz before she was interrupted. Lately, she couldn't seem to do anything else. She had to shake her head at the memory of what they'd done early that morning and it had taken every bit of her willpower to walk away from him to get dressed for their day.

It also hadn't helped that earlier at breakfast, while their daughter gave them every detail of the sleepover with her cousins, she had innocently asked her parents if she could have a baby sister or baby brother like Nola. She and Fitz had both been speechless for a few seconds, before he answered their daughter.

"_Do you really want one?" Fitz chuckled as his daughter's head eagerly bobbed up and down._

"_No I want two," she said holding up two fingers. "Two just alike, like Chloe and Charlotte, and Evie and Bella. Can we have two, please?"Four year old Evangeline and Isabella were Ryan and Abby Grant's twin daughters. _

_He met Olivia's gaze, giving her a wicked grin which she didn't return. "I think that's possible one day, princess" he told their daughter. Elliott seemed to be satisfied with that answer, but her mother was still in shock. _

"I don't know what's going on between you two, Liv, but sometimes what you _don't_ say is just as telling as what you do say. So with that in mind, and from the look on your face, good for you girl." She walked away smiling coyly and pushing the stroller.

Olivia didn't respond to Veronique's very astute assessment, she just moaned in pleasure at the memory with a shake of her head. No other words were necessary.

X

_Days later…_

Things had been going great for Fitz and the two ladies in his life. Elliott loved him as much as he loved and adored her. He couldn't get enough of his baby and those big blue-green eyes. She was smart and funny and she always asked a million questions. School was about to be dismissed for the summer so she would be spending more time with him and her grandparents.

And Elliott's mother, well just thinking of her name was enough for his body to react. She still had a tight hold on his heart. Spending so much time together, they couldn't ignore each other. So they didn't. Every night, since returning from New York, they put their daughter to bed and then they'd indulged in one another, trying new positions and other experiments until the early morning, when he would shower and go downstairs to start breakfast while she went for a swim.

X

_One week later…_

Olivia awakened, raising her head from the pillow where she lay naked on her stomach in the middle of her bed. She stretched then rolled over onto her back and sat up. Her eyes had to adjust to the darkness before she saw Fitz sitting in the window seat, staring out into the dark.

Standing from the bed, she reached for her robe and put it on before walking toward the locked door. Turning to look at him once more, she unlocked the door and left the room. Her first stop was their daughter's room. Elliott was underneath the covers and still asleep.

Leaving her daughter's room, she padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Opening the door to the refrigerator, she grabbed a bottle of spring water and closed the door with her hip before walking to island and taking a seat. Unscrewing the top, she took a long sip of water. Her eyes took in the room the three of them were just enjoying dinner in a few hours earlier. Not long after they'd put their daughter to bed, she'd grabbed his hand, pulled him into her bedroom and had her way with him, and it had been hot. Just like the night before and the night before that and any other night they were together.

Her telling herself that what happened in New York would only happen once was a big lie. She was enjoying the way Fitz loved her body way too much to stop. They would go at it well into the night and the early morning hours, leaving her sated and smiling every time. But it wasn't just the physical, which was amazing and better than before, it was just Fitz.

Thinking about him, Olivia wanted more.

She tipped her head back and drained the last of the water. Her thirst quenched, she was now hungry for more of Fitz. She stood and tossed the bottle into the recycling bin before making her way back upstairs to her bedroom. Closing and locking the door when she entered, she walked toward Fitz, who was still sitting on the window seat. She dropped her robe on the bed, and she kept moving.

Fitz watched her as she approached. He was wearing his black boxer briefs and nothing else. He had one muscled leg bent, his foot pressed against the cushion of the seat and his arm draped across his knee.

Their eyes locked as they begin to breath in sync. She kept her eyes on him as she slowly walked over to where he sat.

Fitz's eyes lit up as he watched every single detail of her moments. She touched the intimate spots on her body. First stroking her nipples and then slowly moving to her belly button and then her hip and finally toward the narrow strip of hair that covered her sex. She purred and bit her bottom lip as she stared at him.

Fitz's jaw clenched as he lowered his foot to the floor. He watched her closely as she tried to tempt him. It was working. She came to stand between his open knees admiring his long legs and muscular thighs and the large erection that was straining against his briefs. Her mouth watered at the sight of his package.

"Your body's perfect, Livvie," he said, his voice thick with lust.

"Ditto, Mr. Grant," she whispered before lowering herself to her knees and reaching for his briefs. When her small hand reached inside, exposing his cock, he wasted no time removing them.

She took him into her hand and began to stroke him. A long slow hiss escaped through his lips and quickly grew into a moan at the first feel of her tongue and lips on the thick and smooth tip of his dick.

"Livvie," he moaned from deep in his throat.

Olivia took her time tasting him. Pleasing him. Sucking him. Licking him. She kissed his tip before she sucked a good bit of him deeply. His hips thrust up a little from the seat and he moaned again. She released him from her mouth just long enough to smile up at him, before taking him in again. She looked up at him, taking in his beautiful body. His broad shoulders, solid chest, and rock-hard abs that were coated with sweat.

_Just too damn fine,_ she thought.

Olivia sucked him harder and he cried out.

"Livvie, don't…," he begged, his head falling back.

With one last kiss to his smooth tip, Olivia rose to her feet and walked over to the night table to retrieve a condom. Walking back to him, she tore open the packet and rolled the condom over him engorged cock. He sucked in a sharp breath. She climbed onto his lap and eased her sex down onto his hard member, slowly. She waited for her body to adjust to the feel of him without his size causing her pain. She wanted to enjoy him with no discomfort.

Olivia remained still for a moment and savored the feel of him stretching her, filling her. She released a low gasp of pleasure and took the rest of him inside her as she loosened her grip on his shoulders and moved them her hands to his face. Her eyes glazed over with passion as she leaned down to kiss him. Slowly, she began to move her hips.

Fitz held her hips as she rode him slowly. He helped guide her up and down his dick. Her walls gripped and released him, and he became harder. Wincing slightly she stopped moving for a few seconds before she started to move clockwise and then counter clockwise as he watched passion on her face. She bit her bottom lip and moaned and he bit the inside of his mouth to keep from going over the edge. Pulling her close, he buried his face between her neck and shoulder and placed light kisses there.

The only thing Olivia cared about at the moment was pleasing Fitz. She loved how they were able to get lost in one another and drown out everything but their moans, grunts, sighs and erotic wordplay.

He made her feel so damn sexy.

"Fitz. Oh, Fitz," she moaned against his hair as he moved his head to her breasts and took a nipple in his mouth.

"I'm…oh, Fitz," Olivia moaned again, closing her eyes as she felt her body giving in to his tongue on her breasts.

"You almost there, sweet baby?" he whispered, as his eyes took in her face and saw the intensity that was always there before she came.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She cried out.

"Me too, sweet baby. Me too," he responded as he pumped his hips upward and pushed her down onto his dick and deepened his thrust. His lips moved to hers and they sucked on each other between moans and primal grunts.

Moments later their cries of pleasure filled the room as Olivia's body stiffened and arched against Fitz. She called his name then collapsed onto him. Seeing her go over the edge pushed him over as well. Neither of them could say anything. Fitz held her tightly before move his hands up and down her back until their ragged and loud breathing returned to normal.

Fitz brushed her damp hair aside and kissed her forehead. Olivia had never felt more cherished.

"Did I tell you that you're amazing, Miss Pope?" he asked and kissed her nose before giving her that lopsided grin.

She laughed. "I think you have, on more than one occasion Mr. Grant." They were silent until she moved off of him. He stood and went to the bathroom to discard the condom.

She was pulling on her robe when he returned to the bedroom. "I'm going to check on Elle."

He pulled her back to him. "I'll do it, Livvie." He walked over to the bench at the foot of the bed and retrieved his jeans. He put them on and then leaned down to kiss her.

"Okay, I'll just go take a shower," she said and turned towards the bathroom.

"I'll join you when I get back," he said, giving her that lopsided grin and playfully swatting her backside

"Hey!" She looked at him in shock and fake indignation.

He laughed and hurriedly unlocked the door and left to check on their daughter.

X

_One week later…_

Elliott was officially on summer vacation which meant a slight change in their daily routine. She was now going to summer camp which started a little later and Olivia was now working from home, trying to wrap up her current merger and other loose ends, before she began her annual summer leave. She and Elliott usually spent at least two weeks on the Vineyard with her parents. This year the Grants wanted them to spend a few days with their family in Tisbury. It was only a fifteen minute drive from Oak Bluffs but they would stay on the family compound with everyone else. After all, they were still bonding.

Fitz was still preparing breakfast for them every morning but instead of driving over, he just went downstairs since he was already there. He and Olivia were enjoying each other every night and most mornings before they had to wake their daughter. The attraction between them had not lessened any, nor was their lovemaking confined strictly to the bedroom. They enjoyed the stolen moments they shared while Elliott was at camp and when Olivia was supposed to be working, or later after their daughter had been tucked into bed for the night.

After they managed to pull themselves away from one another and Fitz prepared breakfast, he took Elliott to camp and usually returned to Olivia's home before going to run personal errands or to spend time with his parents. The morning drive to school and now camp was father-daughter bonding time, and he loved it.

This morning when he'd returned from taking their daughter to camp, he walked through the foyer and to Olivia's office. He heard her laughing, loud, at something someone on her team had said. She was sitting at her desk, surprisingly still wearing a robe. Checking his watch, he verified the time. Yep, ten 'o clock, he thought as he stood watching her. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she wore a pair of simple, black framed glasses. He teased her when she wore them, saying she looked like a school librarian. A very naughty librarian, but a librarian none the less.

Suddenly aware that she was being watched, Olivia looked over her shoulder to see Fitz leaning against the door with his arms folded across his chest, staring at her. His expression was warm and they stared at each other in silence for at least a minute.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said.

He grinned at her. "You were on your conference call."

She nodded and smiled back. "How was drop-off?"

"The usual. She skipped along holding my hand, talking about anything and everything as we walked toward the building. After sign-in, she kissed me, waved and gave me a "bye, Daddy," he mimicked his daughter's voice "and ran off with her friends."

Olivia laughed and stood. "You should see the look on your face, like you've lost your best friend."

Fitz was definitely feeling that way. He knew his daughter loved and adored him but she loved her friends too.

Fitz laughed as he walked farther into the room. "Well I feel that way right now but I know she loves her old dad."

"Yes, she does," Olivia said as Fitz pulled her into his arms. They had showered together earlier and both smelled like her body wash. She arched her body to him when he pulled her closer.

"What are your plans for the next two hours?" she asked.

"Nothing pressing. Why?"

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him before she took a step back. Reaching for the belt on her robe, she pulled on it and the robe fell open.

Fitz's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Olivia was standing in front of him dressed in a melon lace barely there demi-bra, matching bikini panties and nothing else.

"Wow!"

She chuckled softly. "I thought we could play before I have to get on another call in…" she glanced at the clock on the wall, "an hour and thirty minutes." She dropped the robe so that he could get a better view of her well toned body in the sexy underwear.

Fitz took several steps until he had her backed up against the large desk. He kissed the tip of her nose. "I think that's more than enough time, Miss Pope."

She caressed his cheek. He placed a kiss in the palm of her hand before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her to him again.

"I didn't doubt it, Mr. Grant."

He rubbed his hard cock against her seductively to let her know he was ready.

"Oh, I like that," she whispered.

"Then I'm positive that you'll _love_ this." Fitz kissed down her throat to her breasts. He took the lace fabric between his teeth and tugged gently before exposing her breasts and her hard nipples. He licked and she moaned her appreciation.

"Let's do this, baby," she whispered and kissed his hair. She attempted to move them towards the sofa, but Fitz had other ideas. With one arm wrapped her waist, he took his other and swept her desk clean.

"Fitzgerald!" Olivia shrieked with surprise as most of the items scattered onto the floor.

"You said you wanted to play," he reminded her. In one swift move, he lifted her up on the desk.

Spreading her legs, he removed her panties. She removed his shirt. He finished removing her bra. She unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and then pulled them and his briefs down his hips and muscled thighs to the floor. She stroked his engorged cock.

"Looks like you're ready," she purred.

"Always, sweet baby."

He moved closer before she pressed a hand to his chest.

"Condom, babe. Robe. Pocket." She said between kisses to her throat, neck and chest.

Fitz stepped back, reached down and picked up her discarded robe, and removed several condom packets.

"Somebody's prepared."

She nodded and took one of the packets from his hand and ripped it open. Removing the condom she slowly rolled it down his cock. She wrapped her hand around him and stroked him a couple of times.

With one hand he cupped her breast and with the other he played with her nipple before lowering his head and using his tongue. She arched her back, thrusting her breast farther into his face. After giving all of his attention to one breast, he moved to the other. He suckled. She shuddered. His deadly tongue worked its way down her body until it came in contact with her core. When he finally entered her, Olivia's screams of pleasures echoed throughout the quiet house.

As promised, she was on time for her conference call, grateful that no one could see the satisfied glow on her face.

X

_A few days later… _

Fitz stood in Olivia's kitchen making brunch for the two them after they'd made love. She'd been waiting for him in bed when he'd returned from taking their daughter to camp. They'd spent almost two hours pleasuring each other before showering together and getting dressed. She was currently in her office going through documents.

These last few weeks, since they'd returned from New York, had been nothing short of perfect but Fitz was beginning to see a pattern. They spent the majority of their time alone in bed. It was usually Olivia who initiated their trysts and of course he was happy to oblige. But, they never talked about themselves or what exactly it was they were doing. Or what had happened five years ago. Their conversations were always centered on their daughter or their families. Safe topics.

Fitz was beginning to wonder if Olivia would ever love him as much as he loved her. And lately, her actions spoke to his doubts and worries and filled him with unease. Did they have a future together? He was still deep in thought when she walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. She joined him at the stove and slid an arm around his waist. He briefly turned from the frittata he was preparing and kissed her hair.

"Brunch is almost ready."

"Okay, babe. I'll set two place settings." He glanced at her as she moved around the kitchen.

When he finished, he plated their food and joined her at the island.

"Thank you, Fitz" she said as she poured them both a glass of apple juice, their daughter's favorite.

"You're welcome, Livvie."

_ Maybe she does want more from me,_ _he thought._

X

_Days later…_

Olivia took a sip of her hot tea as she and Fitz sat on the couch in the cozy sitting area of her bedroom, watching the sun rise. She had awakened earlier, and propped up on her elbow, watched Fitz sleep. Watching him sleep had always been one of her favorite things to do. How had she turned her back on such a kind, generous and very sexy man? How did she keep their baby away from him for almost five years?

She sighed. Even in his sleep, she wanted him. If only he loved her as much as she loved him. If only he trusted her as much as she trusted him. If only he would have as much faith in her as she had in him.

Leaning over, she planted small kisses on his cheek and jaw, covered with a bit of morning stubble. She then moved down and kissed his chest. It had been so long since she had felt so alive, so contented and so tired. They'd made love most of the night and his masculine scent still clung to her body. God she loved him, always had, she just couldn't say it. She might lack the courage to tell him she loved him in so many words, so she _showed_ him, with her body.

_In the early morning hours, Fitz wasn't sure if he was still dreaming when he felt Olivia straddling his body. He opened his eyes and looked up into her beautiful face. No, this was not a dream. _

_ "Good morning," he whispered in that sleep laden voice that she loved. _

"_Good morning to you," she answered, nearly whispering. Taking his cock in her small hand, she began to caress him slowly. _

"_How are you this morning, baby?"_

_ "I'm fine, Livvie," he hissed as he gripped the sheets._

_ "That's good to hear." Leaning down, her tongue lightly grazed the tip of his now erect dick. "You and I have been having quite a time since we came back from New York, huh?" _

_ Fitz jumped. Biting his lip, he gripped the sheets tighter. The words he tried to form turned into a moan._

_ "Is that a yes?" Olivia asked, smiling wickedly. _

_ Bending, she kissed him and then reached over to the night table for another condom. After he was fully sheathed, she kissed him again before she took him in her hand, lined him up with her core and lowered herself down on his dick. She bit her lip to suppress a moan as he filled her. _

"_Oh, Fitz, so good," she groaned as she began moving her hips up and down, taking them on an all too familiar ride. _

_When they could both speak again, Olivia gave Fitz a satisfied grin._

"_I don't know what's gotten into you Livvie, but damn that was hot."_

_Olivia looked down at the smile on Fitz's face, pleased that she'd put it there by way of the best damn early morning orgasm she could give him. _

"_I'm glad you're enjoying it."_

Olivia wore nothing but Fitz's tee as she sat on his lap. After making love again, they had finally left her bed and showered. She'd walked down the hall and checked on their daughter before going downstairs brew coffee for Fitz and to prepare her morning tea.

When she'd returned with the two steaming mugs, he was sitting on the sofa in nothing but a pair of well worn Levi jeans, staring out of the open French doors at the early morning. He smiled up at her before taking the mugs and placing them on the side table and then pulling her onto his lap. He then handed her a mug and they sat in silence sipping their drinks. This had become their early morning ritual.

After a few minutes of silence, Fitz set his mug on the side table and pulled Olivia closer. He began to gently massage her scalp. His touch was light but she felt it all the way to her toes, and it made her moan. His hands felt good and she didn't want him to stop.

"You're very good at this, babe" she said, as she leaned her head back further.

"I'm very good at everything I do," he said cockily.

Olivia looked at him over shoulder and rolled her eyes. He was right. He was good at a lot of things.

"I'm sure we can find something you're not good at, mister." She hadn't found anything, yet.

"Well when you figure out what that is, let me know," he said. There was a smug smirk on his face.

Olivia laughed at turned back around. They continued to sit in silence, neither addressing the elephant in the room. She knew he was waiting for her to talk to him, but she still didn't know where to start and she was afraid of what he would say. It sounded crazy, but it was the truth.

Fear. It was the one thing keeping her from admitting her true feelings. Fear kept her safe, but it was also holding her back, holding them back. She had convinced herself that whatever this was they had, that what they were doing was good enough for her.

They sat in the quiet while Fitz massaged her scalp and her shoulders. The only sound in the room was moaning, until his stomach growled. Loudly. Olivia looked back at him and they both burst out laughing.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go downstairs and start breakfast. I think I'm going to surprise my baby with a breakfast pizza."

"She's going to love that, Fitz. The same way she and I both loved the French toast roll-ups. Those were very good." She laughed as she slid from his lap and stood.

He stood in front of her.

"I'm going to love it too. I didn't get a chance to eat much, before you jumped my bones." He looked down at her shocked face, giving her that lopsided grin.

"Who jumped whose bones?" Olivia asked, staring up at him mischievously.

Fitz looked at her with raised eyebrows, as if to remind her of how she'd awaken him over two hours ago. She laughed loudly, offering no rebuttal.

"Whatever, mister," she said, poking his hard chest.

He held her face in his hands and kissed her lips before looking deeply in her eyes.

"I'm glad I have a strong heart, or you would have killed me by now."

Olivia chuckled. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Then she kissed him as he laughed at her comment.

"I'm going to go put on my bathing suit."

He watched her as she walked into her large custom dressing room and closet.

Walking over to his leather overnight bag, he took out a cerulean blue Lacoste shirt that matched his eyes and pulled it over his head. He then picked up their empty mugs and padded barefoot out of Olivia's bedroom and down the hall to check on his daughter. She was on her back, still asleep. He stood and watched her for a minute before walking over and kissing her forehead. "Daddy's here," he whispered, even though Elliott wouldn't hear the words. Finally leaving her room he smiled and whistled a happy tune as he headed downstairs to prepare breakfast for his family.

Fitz was almost finished with breakfast by the time Olivia woke their daughter and got her ready for her day at camp. They always made sure that he was downstairs when Elliott woke in the morning. Neither parent wanted her to find them in bed together. Not because she understood the outdated stigma behind her parents not being married, or that they really cared what others thought about that situation. But Elliott was four, impressionable and would tell anyone who would listen how Daddy slept in Mommy's bed every night. There was no such thing as a secret where she was concerned. Fitz and Olivia valued their privacy, so keeping their daughter out their private lives was a priority.

X

_Days later…_

Olivia lay on a lounge chair, watching Fitz as he pretended to race Elliott across the pool. She had begun to teach their daughter to swim when she was just nine months old. Like her mother, she loved the water. By the time she was eighteen months old, she'd learned to be safe in the water. Now, at almost five, she was diving and swimming with the Little Guppies team at summer camp. But, she was still no match for her daddy.

They were spending the early evening in Olivia's backyard, by the pool. Fitz had grilled steaks and mushrooms along with Elliott's requested hot dogs once they'd decided to picnic outdoors. He and Olivia had prepared the side dishes earlier while their daughter was a camp and, after they'd christened her family room…for the second time.

Their daughter was leaving the next day for a trip down to Maryland shore with Cecily and August until Monday, so they were enjoying their time with her before she left. They hadn't made any real plans together, but Olivia had invited him over for dinner and he'd accepted. He also knew where the night would lead and it somewhat bothered him.

Elliott had swum one full length of the pool and was halfway into the second before tiring. She was treading the water when Fitz came up behind her and splashed her, and she squealed.

"No! No more, Daddy!"

"Mommy, tell Daddy to stop it."

"Stop it, Fitz." Olivia was too full and too relaxed to sound effective.

Fitz picked up his daughter, placed her on his shoulders and waded across the pool.

"Stop it, Fitz," he mimicked, lifting Elliott out of the water. "Daddy's sorry, princess." He puckered his lips and she kissed him before skipping off to her playset and hopping up on one of the swings. Fitz stared at her before he climbed out of the pool and made his way over to Olivia, sitting down on the lounger next to her. He side eyed her in a pristine white two piece swimsuit. She had been in the pool earlier and her hair was now full of curls.

"She's growing up so fast it's frightening. She changes every day," he lamented.

Olivia shifted to her side, looking at the pained expression on his face. "Children don't wait, Fitz. We can't tell them to put their lives on hold while we make our plans. They grow up and when we turn around, they're gone."

He lay back, as they both watched their daughter, still wearing her _Finding Nemo_ puddle jumper that her mother insisted she wear, swing with abandon and singing to herself. She was a very happy girl.

"That may be true, Livvie, but I've only had her in my life for a month, and I don't want to think about her growing up, going to college, having a boyfriend, fiancé or whatever else young women are usually involved with. The years I've missed I'll never get back.

"You can't get the past back, Fitz."

He sat up, staring at her, unable to see her eyes behind the dark shades she wore. "Who do I blame? Myself?"

Olivia shook her head. "I accept the blame. I walked away and kept your daughter from you."

"Why?"

Olivia swallowed. She wanted to choose her words carefully. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the side of the chair and removed her shades. She glanced at their daughter, who was still swinging and singing, before she spoke.

"I was a coward," she admitted. "I wasn't brave or mature enough to accept what you were offering. And because I was a coward, I ran home, pretending I had no real feelings for you, when that was the furthest from the truth."

Fitz nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I needed to deal with what had happened to me and had no business getting involved with you. But I did."

He smiled at her.

"Everything that I believed about my life and the path I was on, with love and marriage, and family, had been shattered into a billion pieces. He cared nothing about my shame, my pain, or my heartbreak. And having everyone know about his cheating, made the pain even worse. It was hard to forgive and forget. What woman would want to find out that her fiancé had not only cheated, again, but gotten the other woman pregnant."

"I know all of this, but Livvie what does it have to do with…"

"Mommy! Daddy! I want to jump on the trampoline. Come play with me."

Their conversation was interrupted by their daughter. She wanted to jump on the trampoline but the rule was only if an adult was there to watch. They looked at each other before Fitz stood and offered her his hand. She stood and grabbed her denim cut offs and pulled them on before they walked over, hand in hand, to the enclosed trampoline and joined their daughter.

X

_Friday night…_

Olivia woke to the sound of rustling in the room. She reached out for Fitz but his side of the bed was empty. Sitting up, she saw him putting on his jeans.

"Fitz?"

"Thank you for dinner, Livvie, it was beautiful," he said, his voice serious. "But I have to go."

The shock on Olivia's face was clear and Fitz knew exactly what she felt. He hadn't expected to say that either. It had just come out, and yet felt like it was exactly what he needed to do.

She stared at him as he reached for his shirt.

"You're really going to just leave? Why?"

"You know why."

She moved and stood from the bed in all of her naked glory. She walked over to Fitz as he started buttoning his shirt. Grabbing his arm she moved it to her breast.

"You can leave later," she said as she kissed his neck.

Fitz suppressed a groan. As much as he wanted to continue in this sexual bliss, he needed some answers. He was tempted but he'd also had enough of Olivia avoiding any real discussion about them and compensating with sex. He wanted her to be honest with him and had given her ample opportunity to tell him what happened after she left L.A. and why she didn't tell him he had a daughter.

He stopped buttoning his shirt and looked at her. "I'll stay. But only on one condition," he said huskily. "Tell me why you kept my daughter from me for almost five years."

"Fitz? What?" she said barely above a whisper.

"You heard me, Olivia. Tell me why."

She knew that their truce wouldn't last long and that she couldn't keep putting off this conversation. But she didn't want to get into it right now. Not when they were in such a good place. Well _she_ thought they were in a good place.

"Fitz, I can't."

He shook his head. "Wrong answer, Olivia." She was rubbing her small hands over his chest before he took both of her wrists, holding her away from his body.

"I can't, Fitz. Didn't you hear me?"

"Olivia, I can't keep doing this. It's not fair to either of us and it's definitely not fair to our daughter. She deserves two parents who can talk to each other, who can trust each other and who are honest with each other.

She raised pleading eyes to his which were now dark blue, and her lips quivered.

Fitz shook his head. "That's not going to work this time. If you want to be with me, then be honest with me. I know you love me but you're still holding something back. You're afraid of getting too close again."

Olivia glared at him, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Fitz why…"

He cut her off. "Is this all we have, Olivia?"

"Huh? What…what do you mean?"

Fitz looked away from her for a second before his eyes returned to her face. "Is this all we have?"

"Fitz." She reached out to him but he stepped back, away from her. Olivia's eyes widened.

"For the past three weeks when our daughter is either away or asleep, we've been having nonstop sex. And it is sex because I'm certainly not feeling any love."

"You could easily say no," she said feeling embarrassed and confused.

"Yes, Olivia, I could have. But I was giving you what you wanted. Even after what you did to me, I still loved you and was looking out for you. I knew you didn't trust me but I never thought that you would use me. All you want from me is _this_." He pointed to his crotch.

She crossed her arms over her chest, covering her breast. Her nakedness suddenly felt uncomfortable. "You make me sound like a horrible person, Fitz." Her voice was shaky and she was still in shock. She had never heard Fitz speak this way or seen him this angry. Where was this coming from? How had the evening come to this?

_Fitz had taken their daughter to camp as usual but he didn't return to Olivia's home, but she didn't think anything about it. Maybe he had things he needed to do. He then picked her up and brought her home. He spent time with her and Olivia until Cecily and August showed up. After they left, they made small talk and he said he would be back at six sharp for dinner. _

_He'd returned with two bottles of __Mourvedre wine and she'd taken his hand and led him into the kitchen. The table was set, the risotto, whole rosemary chicken and asparagus warmed in the oven and the tiramisu chilled in the refrigerator. _

"_You look incredible, Livvie."_

_She grinned and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear as she looked him up and down. "Thank you. And you look pretty damn good too, Mr. Grant." _

_Fitz laughed and took the wine from her and set it on the counter before pulling her into a hug. His big hands spanned her bare back. She wore a tiny white halter top and had paired it with a pair of white wide legged linen pants, gold Tory Burch l__eather thong sandals and her hair was in its usual profusion of curls.__ She was dressed casually for their casual dinner, and so was Fitz. He wore a custom red gingham button down shirt with monogrammed cuffs, dark denim jeans and brown distressed leather driving shoes. They made __such a __beautiful couple__._

"_This is great," he said. "We haven't had dinner alone since, well, in five years."_

_She nodded. "You're right Mr. Grant."_

"_What's the occasion?" he asked. _

"_You," she answered with a slow grin that he loved. _

"_Strange, but I'll take it. Do you need any help?"_

"_Sure. Would you open a bottle of wine?" she asked as she started removing dishes from the oven and took them to the dining room table. He poured them both a glass of wine as she cut the chicken and served. They made small talk throughout dinner and dessert and received a call from Cecily to let them know that they'd made it safely. Their daughter spoke to them both briefly, before running off to watch Uncle Aug and his brother start a bonfire. _

_Once the table was cleared, dishwasher was loaded and the food was put away, Olivia grabbed the second bottle of wine and they moved to the patio, where she turned on the deck lights and the __Bang & Olufsen sound system __was connected over the WiFi playing Aretha Franklin. Fitz took a seat on one of the loungers and pulled Olivia between his legs and she pressed her back to his chest. Looking over her shoulder, she winked._

"_You okay?" _

"_Yes, Livvie, I'm okay." _

_Resting his chin on her bared shoulder, he inhaled the sensual subtlety of her signature perfume. "So the Queen, huh?"_

_She chuckled softly. "Another Eli Pope favorite. He loved the Queen and passed that love on to me and my sister. We were all devastated when she passed away. I hosted a cookout in her honor and only played her music. Mom and August thought we were crazy but they went along with it." _

_Fitz laughed. "You have to admit, Livvie, that is strange."_

"_I'm a huge fan. Some of my best memories from my childhood are riding with my dad and listening to Aretha." _

_He hugged her closer and kissed her closer. "What's your favorite Aretha song?"_

"_That's like asking someone to choose their favorite kid."_

_They laughed._

"_I've been listening to 'Take Me With You' a lot lately. So much so, our daughter knows the lyrics."_

_Fitz threw back his head and laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard that one."_

"_It's __from the 'Aretha' album, released in 1980. I think I was five the first time I heard it."_

"_Wow."_

_Olivia laughed. "Eli Pope didn't play when it came to the Queen. I know her history and her catalogue." _

"_I'm impressed."_

_They lay in silence sipping wine, listening to the Queen and the cicadas. _

_After a while, Fitz began to massage her shoulders, neck and arms. She let her head fall forward moving it back and forth as he changed the position of his hands. Next, she felt his mouth on the back of her neck up to the sensitive area behind her ear. Sitting still as long as she could, squirming and breathing heavily, she told Fitz he had to stop, she couldn't stand it anymore. _

"_Then turn around."_

_Turning over, she began to unbutton his shirt exposing his chest. When she finished, she lowered her head and kissed every inch of his face before her tongue moved down his chest to his flat and hard stomach._

_Fitz reached behind her and untied the bow at her neck exposing her breasts. Leaning up, he took one into his mouth. Olivia moaned at Fitz's ministrations. O__h, __the__ feeling of __his_ _tongue __on__ her nipple. He licked teased her with his tongue. After leaving one breast, he moved to the other. _

_Olivia moved his head away from her breasts and their eyes locked, time stood still. She blinked. She was overwhelmed by his presence. His nearness._

"_Do you want to go inside?" she asked._

_He nodded and helped her stand from the chair. He stood in front of her and they stared at one another. _

_Reaching up, she caressed his face. "Do you want to make love to me, Fitz?"Her voice was thick with desire for him. _

"_Yes," he answered._

_Olivia nodded and picked up the remote to turn off the music. The lights were on a timer and would turn off automatically. _. _She then turned and walked into the house. Fitz stepped in behind her with the empty wine bottle and glasses and she locked the door and set the alarm while he put the items on the island. She waited before quietly walking towards the stairs._

_Olivia knew without a doubt that Fitz followed behind her. They were both more than ready for a long night. She wasn't surprised when she felt his hands pick her up and carry her up the stairs. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he strode into her bedroom and closed the door behind them with his foot. _

"No, you're not a horrible person," he said. "You're just your own worst enemy sometime, Livvie."

"Then why do you want me, after I hurt _you_ so bad?" she asked as she pulled on her robe to cover her nakedness.

Fitz didn't immediately respond. He walked over to the window and stood looking out.

"The better question is why I want more from you," he said.

"I don't have more to give, Fitz," she lied softly. She had much more plus some.

"Cut the crap, Olivia. Is this enough for you?" he asked.

She blinked slowly. His voice was too low and his anger was very clear. "What do you want from me, Fitz?"

"I told you what I want from you. Just be honest with me. If you can't do that then I don't know what I want from you anymore," he countered, sounding almost defeated. "Maybe nothing at all."

"Fitz." She reached out to grip his forearm.

"Olivia, why didn't you tell me about my child?" he asked in a voice filled with rage. You had no right."

Olivia jumped at his raised voice. How dare he? Anger surged through her and she stood facing him, her body now stiff with rage too. "I didn't try keeping anything from you. I didn't find out I was pregnant until after I returned to D.C. I tried to contact you when I found out. How could you think I wouldn't tell you? Elliott belonged to you as much as she belonged to me. I would never have kept her existence from you. Never.

Fitz stood looking at Olivia with a stunned expression on his face.

She stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed and eyes spitting daggers at him. "That's right Fitz, I went to L.A., and boy did I get an eye full."

"What? Livvie, I…"

Olivia threw up her hands to halt whatever he was about to say. "No, Fitz. I don't want to hear it," she told him before disappearing inside her bathroom, where she closed and locked the door.

Fitz stood speechless, staring at the closed door wondering what the hell had just happened. But, if he was being honest with himself, deep inside he already knew. And with that came the knowledge of years of deception. Deception that was going to destroy his family.


	28. Chapter 28

Quarantine Day: I lost count weeks ago.

Hi Everyone,

It's been a while. I hope all of you are happy, healthy, staying safe and STAYING HOME. I finished this chapter a while ago and vacillated between posting and not posting. I was concerned that a lot of you would be let down because this is probably not the confrontation you were expecting. Then I thought about the way I've always written this version of Olitz, and the way they handle this situation is on par with previous chapters.

Thank you to all of you who take the time to read and leave reviews, the PMs and all of you who write to check on me. I appreciate you all. I'm good, staying home and, eating and gaining the COVID-19. Thanks again for reading.

Enjoy

TBOT

XXXXXXXX

_"That's right Fitz, I went to L.A., and boy did I get an eye full."_

Fitz stood looking at the closed bathroom door. _That hadn't gone as planned,_ he thought. Maybe he could've handled the situation differently but he was tired of the cloud hanging over them. They needed to talk so they could move on to the next chapter of their life together, as a family of three.

Fitz walked over to the door and knocked. "Livvie, come on out. Please. We need to talk." He stood waiting for a response. Nothing. Feeling a little frustrated, he stopped himself from turning the knob. He stood at the door until he heard the shower. Knowing she would be a few minutes, and that eventually she would have to come out, Fitz decided to wait downstairs.

They were far from finished discussing the last five years. Hell, they hadn't really started. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a double shot of whiskey. Taking a seat in an armchair in the corner of the family room, he took a long sip and waited.

X

Olivia closed the bathroom door, leaned against it and took several breaths. She knew Fitz was standing on the other side and that he was probably confused about her behavior. Then again, maybe he wasn't. There was a knock on the door, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned and stepped away from the door, staring at it, her heart hammering in her chest. Reaching for the knob, she almost gave in and opened it. She closed her eyes and cursed silently. Giving herself a few moments to get her breathing under control, she moved to the shower and turned it on.

When Olivia emerged from the bathroom, Fitz was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. On the one hand she was relieved because she really wasn't in the mood to talk about any of this right now. But on the other hand, she was feeling let down because she thought that he would've stuck around, at least to say goodbye.

Olivia walked into her dressing room and put on a silk summer pajama set. She then left her bedroom and headed downstairs to check the locks and set the alarm. She walked into the family room on her way to the kitchen.

"Going somewhere?" Fitz said from a dark corner.

"Fitz!" She jumped, pressing a hand against her chest. "You scared me. I didn't realize you were still here. I thought you had left."

He shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere until we've talked."

Olivia stood staring at him, noticing the look on his face, daring her to say no. He sat with one leg crossed over the other, a drink in his hand. Judging by that look, she knew they were about to have the "talk," and frankly, she was ready for it. Sighing, she knew the moment of reckoning had arrived.

"I need a drink."

He nodded. She turned and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, she opened it and then reached for a glass from the under cabinet stem rack. Returning to the family room, she found Fitz now seated on the love seat. Olivia took a seat across from him, on the sofa. She poured herself a glass of wine and took a long sip before she turned her attention to the blue eyed man waiting for her to talk. They sat looking at one another, sipping on their drinks.

"You should have told me, Livvie." His words were spoken into the silence.

She took a deep breath and prepared for battle. "Look Fitz, I get that you're angry, but..."

"You think?" he said in a low voice. She met his eyes across from her, refusing to be cowed or ashamed of the decision she'd made. She put up a hand. "You wanted the truth, Fitz. Can you just listen and not interrupt? Please?"

"If that's the way you want it. But Livvie I have some things to say too."

"Okay," she said before letting out a deep breath. "As I said before, I went to L.A."

He looked at her, speechless, not believing what he was hearing.

"I found out I was pregnant almost two months after I'd returned home." She sat back on the sofa and brought her legs beneath her. "I had been having symptoms before I even left, I just didn't know it. Remember that incident at _La Placa Caliente_? The fatigue, the mood swings?"

She smiled at him and he shook his head. He remembered.

"I'd gained a few pounds, but it wasn't enough to make me believe I was carrying a child. It never occurred to me that I could be pregnant. I had an IUD and I didn't think it could happen. I knew something wasn't quite right when certain foods I used to eat gave me heartburn, so I stopped eating spicy dishes. Then I knew something was wrong when I started throwing up. It was a tremendous shock. I was happy, but I was also afraid. But when I thought about how you were going to react, all of that went away and I couldn't wait to tell you."

Fitz sat in pained silence, willing her to continue. He'd left for Singapore about a week before she'd gone to L.A.

"I went to L.A. two weeks after I found out." I didn't call before I flew out because I wanted to surprise you. I remembered how excited you were when we had that scare."

His eyes grew wide, reminding her of their daughter.

"Yes, I knew you hoped I was pregnant, that I wasn't _all right._ I couldn't wait to tell you that this time you had gotten your wish."

Fitz took another sip of whiskey but he didn't interrupt her.

"I had it all planned. How excited and how crazy happy you would be when you found out you were going to be a father. But I wasn't sure how you would react to me just showing up, so I asked the driver to wait. I rang the doorbell and waited. Imagine my surprise when the door opened and some half-naked blonde answered the door, wearing a towel. She told me that you were in the shower. I took that to mean that you were busy and that you'd moved on with your life. And it was my fault. I tucked my tail between my legs, went back to LAX and caught the next flight home to D.C. I was shattered," she whispered.

Fitz knew that he was in Singapore by the time Olivia showed up at the house in the Hills, but his brother was there and he never told him about Olivia's visit.

"For two weeks, I walked around in a state of shock, just going through the motions. Finally, my sister got me to talk and the dam broke. I had decided that I wasn't going to tell you about the baby, but Cis showed me the error of my ways," she smiled, remembering that conversation.

"The first time I felt Elliott move, I wished you were there with me. I made the decision to contact you. I called your cell, home and office and got voicemail each time I called. I also sent text messages, but got no response there either. I left messages each time I called. I even called Lauren's direct line only to be placed on hold by someone else or simply told that she was unavailable to take my call."

She leaned over and poured more wine into her glass.

"I was six and a half months pregnant when I finally decided to swallow my pride, and I contacted your brother. The last time we spoke, he'd sent flowers apologizing for what he'd said to me, we talked and all was forgiven. When I called, I told him that I had been trying to reach you. That's when he told me that you were in Singapore and that you had spotty service, but if you called, he would make sure to tell you to contact me."

Fitz's face remained neutral but inside he was filled with rage. He was so angry he could kill his brother with his bare hands.

"When I hadn't heard from you after one month, I called him again. This time I asked for an address in Singapore, because I wanted to send you a care package. He told me he had given your assistant, Lauren, my previous message. He also seemed genuinely perplexed that I hadn't heard from you and promised me that he would personally get the package to you. He just happened to be going to Singapore the following week and would hand deliver it to you."

Fitz quickly did the mental math calculations: his brother had indeed come to Singapore in August. He'd stayed for almost a month and they'd spent some time together, had a few dinners. Ford was quite amiable during that visit as well, which Fitz found odd. He'd also asked many questions regarding his relationship with Olivia. Questions that he knew damn well his brother would never answer. Why had he been acting differently? Fitz shook his head, trying to push back the dark thoughts that were taking shape in his mind.

"I wrote you and told you all about the baby and my symptoms. I even sent pictures of myself in various stages of pregnancy, ultrasound photos, and a recording of the baby's heartbeat. I sent all of it because I thought you would want to know."

Olivia stood abruptly. "I need water, do you want anything?" Fitz shook his head. She turned and walked to the kitchen. She let out a deep breath and had to remind herself that this conversation was long overdue. Walking over to a cabinet, she took down a glass and then grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator before returning to the family room. She sat, poured a glass of water and took a long sip before continuing.

"About a month later when I hadn't heard from you, I called Ford again. He told me that he had recently returned from Singapore and he'd hand delivered the package. According to him, you were very busy but you'd told him that you would contact me. He never offered your number or address in Singapore."

She looked away from him. "I always found that strange."

Olivia took a deep breath and turned back to him. "I was almost nine months pregnant when I finally heard from you."

Fitz was so focused on what she was saying, and still in disbelief, that he asked her to repeat that last part. She did and her eyes bored into his. Fitz didn't seem to notice, he was too focused on what she was saying.

"When you didn't return my calls, text or emails I was hurt. But when I finally received the letter, I was devastated. Inconsolable. My world crumbled around me. The sense of betrayal ran deep; I was numb. My brain couldn't process what you were saying. After that I knew I had to focus on what I had to do for my baby and learn to do it all without you."

She shook her head, and smiled. "But despite all of that, when you showed up, I realized that I'd only buried those feelings and memories, because they never truly went away."

Fitz smiled too, but it looked more like a grimace. He felt as if he was about to blow a gasket and he wanted to speak, but he didn't want to stop Olivia. Not when she was finally opening up to him.

Olivia stood and began to pace in circles.

Fitz had known her long enough to know that when something was wrong or bothering her, Olivia paced in circles. When she was just thinking, she paced back and forth. Something was wrong. He watched and waited.

"All I could think was this couldn't be happening. Not again," she said through the tears that had begun to fall. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around her body in an attempt to shield herself from the pain she'd buried years ago. "With those words, you erased all of the happiness and joy of our relationship. You made me doubt myself and my ability to judge character. You made me mistrust my gut. I felt unworthy, undeserving. All of the insecurities that I thought I'd kept hidden for so long, about my worth as a woman, surfaced again." She looked away and wiped at the tears that had been falling freely. She turned back to look at Fitz. "You hurt me damn it! Just like Garrett."

Fitz sat in complete silence, stunned beyond words and belief. He thought about everything Olivia had said, most of which confirmed his suspicions. Hearing it had been heartbreaking. She had gone to L.A. to tell him about their child. She hadn't given up on him. On them. The pain and shame he knew she still felt made him want to protect her even more…and beat the hell out of Garrett Davis!

She looked at him and smiled weakly. "But no matter how much I hated you, or how much you hurt me, I never bad mouthed you to our daughter. I didn't want her to hate you."

He knew that was true. His daughter knew who he was and had loved him before she even knew him. That was because of Olivia.

"I eventually accepted that you'd made your choice, and I didn't think about us being together anymore. Plus, I was too busy having a baby to worry about any of it. I didn't care where you were, what you were doing or who you were doing it with. I was finished. I had someone who needed me. I had my baby and she was all that mattered."

Olivia walked back to the sofa and took a seat. She drained the glass of wine and reached for the bottle but it was empty.

"I need more wine."

Fitz raised his brows.

She gave him a casual shrug. "It's what I need right now. Drink to forget. For a while anyway."

He stood. "Why don't I make you some tea?"

Olivia looked into his eyes for a few seconds before nodding. He turned and left the room. After sitting and staring into space she finally stood and went to the powder room.

She stared at herself in the mirror in the bathroom and almost didn't recognize the woman looking back at her. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling light-headed after unburdening herself. Turning on the water, she splashed cold water onto her face. Grabbing a soft cotton towel from a cabinet, she patted her face dry. Taking a deep breath, she exited the room.

Fitz had brewed coffee for himself and boiled water for her tea when she walked into the kitchen. She also noticed her empty wine and water bottles and glasses on the counter. He'd brought them to the kitchen. Always thoughtful.

Sitting at the table in the breakfast nook, he watched her as she reached into her tea chest and added a few tea leaves and the hot water into the French press. Grabbing a mug and the press, she joined him at the table.

They sat in silence as Olivia waited for her tea to steep.

"I thought that if I dated someone else, it would take my mind off the hurt Garrett had caused. Now I know that the last thing I needed to do was get involved with someone else. Emotionally, I wasn't ready."

Fitz was surprised when she began speaking again. He still hadn't said a word or responded to anything she'd said. But he would. He had a lot to say.

"I _had_ trust issues back then. I don't anymore."

Fitz took a sip from his mug before finally speaking.

"Are you sure about that, Livvie? Because your trust issues are why it's taken us so long to get here. You still couldn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. I knew you hadn't put the past behind you, and that Davis was a huge reason."

"But I have," she insisted.

"No, you haven't. What I don't understand is why. Why does that man still have such a tight hold on you?"

"He doesn't."

"Yes he does, Olivia. It was the driving force behind every decision you made regarding our relationship. All because of what Garrett Davis did to you. Everything. You guarded your heart so I wouldn't break it. But it was already broken when we met. And when our so called "fling" was over, it made it easier for you to walk away and get on with your life…without me."

Fitz was right. She had willfully and intentionally walked away from him; she just thought it would end differently. She still loved him but the fear of him leaving or hurting her, like Garrett had done, had become almost suffocating. She couldn't risk her heart getting hurt again. She knew Fitz was nothing like Garrett Davis, but she just couldn't get her mind to cooperate with her heart.

"Did I ever do anything to betray your trust in me?" he asked.

Olivia remained silent.

"Did I?" he asked again. "You allowed your insecurities to mess up what we could've had and it cost me the first four years of my daughter's life. All you had to do was trust in me. My actions and my words should've at least earned me that much."

Olivia finally spoke. "You need to stop acting as if I have no reason to mistrust you. The fact is you still forgot me and made no effort to contact me, Fitz. Not for five years. If you hadn't seen me on television, you never would have thought about me again. Where were you?"

"Livvie, not a day went by that I didn't think about you. Still doesn't. You and our daughter are the center of every thought I think."

"Yet I didn't hear from you for five years."

"I thought you didn't want me, Olivia!"

She was momentarily stunned. Shaking her head, she refused to let his response affect her in any way.

"A simple phone call, text or email would have told you otherwise, Fitz. You had the means at your disposal to find me if you wanted to. It wouldn't have been hard."

"You broke my heart, Livvie, okay?" He said through clenched teeth. "When you left L.A., I missed you. I missed you but I was also hurt that you threw my affections back in my face."

If he thought these words would soften her, he was dead wrong.

"And what about my heart, Fitz? Do you think it was easy being pregnant without you here?"

She sat back in her chair. "Because I can assure you that my heart and soul were broken too." Not that their heartbreak was mutually exclusive, but she was the one who was pregnant and he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Livvie, if you had believed in what we had and trusted me, we wouldn't be here now, and we wouldn't have lost five years. All you had to do was trust me and talk to me before you got scared and walked away. You knew me. You knew me well enough to know that I was incapable of doing what you're accusing me of."

"Fitz, why are you doing this?" she asked. "I know you're angry with me for not telling you about Elliott, and I understand that. But you have to understand that _you're_ the reason I didn't say anything."

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault you didn't tell me?"

"No, of course not. I just meant that from the message I received, you weren't interested."

"Come on, Olivia, do you honestly think I could ignore my own child? How could you think that I would let you have our child alone and raise it without me? You don't know me at all, do you?"

Olivia was staring at him, trying to make sense of what he was saying. "Fitz, you chose your family and your career over me and our baby. And I still have the letter. The one you sent from Singapore after I wrote you begging you to contact me. And as to your question, no Fitz, I guess I didn't know you at all."

She didn't believe what she'd just said. She knew him, and she knew he loved her. All of this was her fault. She should have had the courage to have gone to him, his family or even his friends after Elliott was born. Many years had been wasted because of her cowardice.

He stood from the table and went to refill his mug before returning and taking a seat, a hard look on his face.

She had to suppress a strange urge to comfort him. But, this wasn't the time to get weak, everything had to come out now or they'd never get past this.

"Come with me." She stood and he followed her to her home office and took a seat in one the leather chairs in front of her desk. He watched her as she walked over to three medium sized framed pictures, their daughter had painted, hanging on the wall, and slid one aside to reveal a wall safe.

He looked away as she entered her code and removed a manila envelope before closing the door on the safe. She walked over to her desk and took a seat behind it. Opening the envelope, she removed the contents and handed them all to him, including the letter he'd written.

As if reading his mind, she said, "I've kept it in my safe just in case you came back some day and decided you wanted custody or for our daughter, when she got older and wanted to know why you weren't in her life."

He glared at her, pissed that after everything she meant to him, she would even think that he could hurt her like this.

"I'm not making any of this up, Fitz," she said warily. "I didn't find out I was pregnant and just make the decision to not tell you."

Fitz picked up the ultrasound pictures and looked at each one. He then looked at the pictures of Olivia taken during the first few months of her pregnancy. His favorite was of her sitting poolside in dark shades, her hair piled on top of her head and wearing a black bandeau swimsuit, her pregnant belly on full display, for all to see. She appeared to be asleep, unaware that the photo was being taken, but in that moment she had never looked more beautiful to him. He studied the photo for a few minutes before picking up the first envelope, which contained a copy of the letter she'd written to him. He read it slowly. Olivia had tried, and failed, to get in touch with him while he was in Asia.

He looked up at her before he picked up the second envelope that contained _the_ letter. It was addressed to Olivia and postmarked a few weeks before their daughter was born. The return address was the Grant Holdings temporary corporate address in Pulau Ujong. Who had Ford asked to mail this package from Singapore?

Fitz looked at Olivia, again, and then back at the envelope. It was his handwriting but he'd never seen it before. He opened it and removed the letter, and began to read. It said exactly what she'd told him. It dismissed her, their brief relationship and their child as though none of them meant anything to him.

_Dear Olivia,_

_I wish things could have been different between us, but they aren't and probably never will be. The time we shared was special to me, but it was also beginning to interfere with my commitments to my family and to my career. Our time apart has allowed me to clearly see that there is no room in my life right now for you or a child. _

_I hope that one day you will be able to find someone who is perfect for you and your child, and that someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for what I've done. I'm moving on, I suggest you do the same. I am so sorry, Olivia. I really did not mean for it to end this way. _

There was a lot more, but Fitz stopped reading. He didn't need to read anymore to know in that moment, that his own brother, a man he loved and trusted had betrayed him. But he also couldn't believe that she'd accepted these callous words as his. Surely she knew him better than that.

When he finished, he looked up at Olivia, all of the blood had drained from his face and his heartbeat slowed. The world stopped spinning. It just…stopped, as he looked around, nothing seemed to make any sense to him.

"No…he…no." Shaking his head, Fitz felt his hands tremble and he stood and began to pace in front of the sofa. He was so angry he could kill his brother with his bare hands.

Fitz stared at Olivia, his eyes hard. "I never received anything from you, Olivia."

He was angry as hell right now. He wanted to devastate his brother the same way he'd devastated his life. The same way he'd hurt Olivia. He would make him pay.

"Well I did try to contact you, and you never responded," she said louder than she wanted.

"I didn't respond because I didn't get anything." Fitz said. Now that he knew that his earlier suspicions about his brother were true, he didn't understand why Ford would go to such lengths to keep him away from Olivia and from ever finding out about his child. A child that Ford knew existed. He let out a deep sigh.

"For the sake of argument," Fitz said in a controlled tone. They weren't getting anywhere yelling at each other. "Let's say you did try to contact me, weren't you the least bit concerned when I didn't write or call back? That I didn't come to D.C.?" he asked.

"No. I assumed you were angry with me for walking away from you. I thought you…"

"You thought I didn't want my child?" he asked in disbelief. "What kind of man do you think I am?" His eyes were now blazing with fury. "How could you think what happened between us could've had any bearing on how I felt for my child, my own flesh and blood?"

Olivia looked at him. "I tried to contact you."

"I see that now, but Livvie when you didn't hear from me didn't you think the decent thing would've been to call, text, email or write again? Something that important deserved at least a phone call. What about my friends? If you couldn't reach me, all you had to do was get in touch with them."

"I'd met them, well some of them, only once. I thought they wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. I'd hurt you. I thought they despised me for what I'd done to you. _Even Anais._ When I didn't hear from you, I assumed the worst. That you had erased me and our child from your life."

Olivia was quiet for a few seconds. "You knew I had my doubts about me, us. You're right. I should have known you better, and as far as I'm concerned, you should have known me just as well. Apparently we really didn't know each other at all."

"We knew enough. You knew the most important thing about me, Livvie. You knew how I felt about you. I didn't want a fling with you for those three months. I wanted more, I wanted forever. I just made the mistake of thinking that you did too, that you would change your mind about us," he said, shaking his head.

She stood and walked around the desk. "No, Fitz, you didn't make a mistake. I did want forever with you. But I was afraid. Remember, I was months out of a long-term relationship and a broken engagement. I was already having doubts about a lot of things. And when you didn't respond to me, I accepted what I thought was your decision not to want me or your child. I went on with my life. But I never once gave up hope that one day you would want to see her. I've never kept Elliott in the dark about you, even when I thought you didn't want her."

Fitz was right. She should have known he would not have turned his back on his child. But then, he should have known she would not have deliberately kept their daughter's existence from him without a good reason. Not that there was a good enough reason for what she did.

When she'd left L.A. the second time, she had to decide if she was going to walk out of Fitz's life for good or confront him about what she'd seen. Her love for him and their child had won out. And she did love him. She loved him more than she'd ever loved any other man in her life. In the end that love was the reason she reached out to his brother in the first place and unfortunately, it set this web of deceit in motion.

She still needed him to understand why she had been so vulnerable.

"He made a fool of me, Fitz. He took away my confidence." She thought back to the time and place where Garrett had broken her. She hadn't allowed herself to dwell on that pain in a very long time. She'd kept it hidden away deep inside until now.

"I gave him all of my love, leaving nothing for myself." Olivia looked at Fitz. "I didn't even _know_ myself. You knew I had insecurities back then." She'd allowed her ex to convince her that she wasn't good enough. It was tough to share her self-doubts with anyone but she felt comfortable sharing them with Fitz.

Fitz pulled her closer and tipped her chin so she would look up at him. His eyes were filled with something that made her feel safe.

"Livvie, for three months I gave you my love, respect, my time, a shoulder to lean and cry on, and my ear to listen. You knew that and still assumed that I could move on to someone else so easily, cutting you and my child out of my life. As if I had no feelings for you. Like I was just a big whore. That's what you thought of me."

"Then why…"

"Then nothing, Olivia. We weren't a real couple anyway. That's the way you wanted it, remember? And after all that time together you think I could just sleep with the next woman to come along. That's an insult to my character."

He stared at her. "Although I would've been well within my rights to do so since you walked away and never looked back."

"What was I supposed to think when another woman answered your door, naked?" she asked.

"You were supposed to give me the benefit of the doubt," he answered.

"Fitz, after what Garrett did to me, you have to understand why," she said, reaching up to touch his face.

He reached for her hand. "No, Olivia, I'm not taking the blame for something I didn't do to you."

"Fitz I was looking out for myself."

He looked at her again, long and hard. "And not telling me that you were pregnant and had my child was what part of the plan of you looking out for yourself?"

She glared at him. "You knew what you were getting into from the beginning."

He nodded. "You're right, I knew. But like a fool, I thought I could wait it out and you would see how much I loved you and what you were missing, and then you would admit your true feelings."

She turned away from him and walked over to the windows in her office.

He watched her and sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair. "From the very beginning all I ever had for you was love, devotion, honor and respect," Fitz said, closing his eyes and releasing a breath of frustration. "You were hurt by a man who lied to you, cheated on you and betrayed you in one of the worst ways possible. That's not the type of man I am. I will never be that man and you should've known that."

_He's right, I should have. _

"And then you hurt me by keeping my daughter, my baby from me because of what you went through with _him_. I'm sorry you went through all of that with your ex, but you know that's not me. "

Olivia turned to face him, and blinked away tears. Her first conversation with Anais played in her head._ 'It's not fair to Fitz that he has to pay for the sins of your ex.'_

"Fitz, I didn't want to go through any of that again," she insisted.

He continued talking. "I just wanted to love you and spend the rest of my life with you, Livvie. You allowed your past to stop us from having something special, having a life together. I knew you weren't ready for what I was offering, but I never gave up hope," he said. "Livvie, there was nothing anyone could've said that would've made me walk away from you and what we had."

"I know, and I'm sorry, Fitz," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "I know an apology is worthless now, but I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me, I never meant to hurt you. I missed you so much."

His face softened slightly, and she let herself hope for _a_ moment that she'd gotten through to him.

Those were the words he'd longed to hear. He knew he would do whatever it took to give Olivia the security she needed to believe in them again.

"I believe you. I believe everything, and I understand why you did what you did. But Livvie, I wasn't at the house, I didn't write that letter and I never received any letters or messages from you."

Olivia looked into his face, confused. "Fitz, what are you talking about?"

"This all happened because someone lied to you and denied me almost five years with my daughter, and cost me you." His voice broke on the last word. "I know everything you've told me is true. I'd rather _not_ believe it because it means that we've both been victims of the ultimate betrayal."

She reached out and took his hand and looked up into his sad and piercing blue eyes. "And because I didn't trust you, and compared you to Garrett, I believed those lies," she said softly, realizing what she'd done.

Fitz nodded sadly.

Stunned, Olivia just stood there, unable to believe or comprehend what she had just heard.

X

"Come sit with me," Fitz offered.

Olivia's insides tensed. This didn't sound good.

He took her hand and led her over to the in her office. They sat side by side, and he took her small hand in his larger one.

"I need to tell you some things. Things that are long overdue," he began and a ball of anxiety pitted in her stomach.

"When you left L.A., I didn't know what to do with myself. I was heartbroken without you, and it hurt that you never contacted me."

She looked at him. "Fitz you could've called or come to D.C. It's not as if you didn't know where I was."

"You're right, Livvie. But honestly, I felt that if you didn't want to be with me, then fine. If it was easy for you to turn your back on me and us, then I was better off without you. But I didn't really believe that."

He squeezed her hand and she looked at him. "I wanted to call you but my pride wouldn't let me." He smiled at her. "I'm a Grant, and Grant men don't beg." Not even for doe-eyed beauties like Olivia Pope. "So I just waited for you to call me."

She wanted to respond but she gave him the same respect he'd given her and just listened.

"I missed you and I second guessed myself wondering what I could've done to make you change your mind. I'd convince myself that even though you'd set the terms of our "fling," I would be able to convince you that you belonged with me. And that we would find a way to make it work."

Olivia listened to the sadness in Fitz's voice. She had put it there by not being honest with herself, and with him, five years ago. She had let this man go, at the expense of her own happiness.

"Like you, I had to move on with my life. It wasn't easy and honestly, I wasn't interested in doing a damn thing." He smiled down at her. "I was so happy when construction on The Max was complete. My head and my heart were no longer in it. If it wasn't for Frank and Anais, and Deacon and Joie, I don't know what I would have done in the days and weeks after you left.

_Anais._ Olivia looked at Fitz and smiled. "Oh really?"

Fitz chuckled. "Yep. Frank and I were working on a project for _Affordable Homes L.A.,_ so we spent a lot of time in each other's offices and I spent evenings at the Higgins's dinner table. Anais and Joie just wanted to know what had happened. They just knew it was my fault." Fitz chuckled but Olivia could only nod.

_Anais walked out to the half-court in her backyard. Fitz and her sons had just finished playing a few games of 21. _

"_Even though I'm always happy to see you, you can't sit inside sulking or play basketball with the boys all day," Anais said. "Get back out there, do something, meet someone else. Or…you could call Olivia."_

_Fitz sat on the ball and looked up at her smiling face. He missed the hell out of Olivia. He missed her and felt hurt that she'd walked away from what they'd shared. He just wanted to get through the grand opening and finish the L.A. housing project and try to get back to some normalcy._

"_I'm good, Ana," he lied and smiled that crooked grin. But he couldn't fool her. _

"_Liar," she said affectionately and with a touch of sadness as she moved closer to him and rubbed his shoulder._

"_You're lucky I don't mind putting up with your foul mood." _

"_What have _I_ done?" he asked incredulously. "Did you have a fight with that knucklehead husband of yours or something?"_

"_Leave Frank out of this. He's not the one walking around in a funk. Do you have any idea what a pain in the ass you've been since Olivia left?"_

"_I haven't been taking it out on you. Have I?"_

_She lifted a brow. "Really? What do you call all of this brooding you've been doing? You barely said three words yesterday while you helped me with dinner. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the help and the company. What I _do _mind is your attitude. It's so bad that I've called Joie and Angela for reinforcements."_

_She glared at him and he looked away._

"_When are you going to talk to her anyway?"_

"_I wish I knew," Fitz snapped._

"_Is that the reason for this mood? Are you waiting for her realize what she's missing and call or come to see you?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Ana."_

"_Fitz, you're hurt and angry. You have been for weeks. You can't keep it locked inside forever. You can talk to me." She hedged, " you might feel better."_

"_Oh yeah? Says who?" he joked. _

"_Don't even try it, moody."_

_He stood and laughed at the name she'd called him. _

"_I just can't seem to get her out of my head."_

"_You're still angry with her for walking away? Don't you think you need to call her and talk to her about this?"_

"_Talk to her about what?"_

"_About how you feel." _

_Fitz sighed and rubbed his hand over his sweaty face._

"_I love her…No. I don't just love her, Ana, I'm _in_ love with her. And I know she's in love with me. I wanted her to be my wife and become the mother of my children."_

"_Then call her and tell her that."_

"_Olivia knows all of this. She's just not ready. She made that pretty clear. So I decided I would give her the space and time that she needs. She'll call when she's ready."_

_Anais let out a deep breath. "Since when do you quit so easy?"_

"_I'm not quitting, I'm giving her space." _

"_Right." Anais nodded. "I wouldn't give her too much space. She needs to hear from you."_

_Fitz looked away, thinking. Nights in his bed, didn't feel the same now that she was gone. He was used to be single, but this time, things were different. He never knew breaking away from someone could have such a toll on him._

_God, he missed her. _

_Fitz wanted a happy life…with Olivia. He wished it was easy to reach out to her. She didn't need him checking up on her, and might even resent it. There weren't many things he was sure of, but there was one. Things wouldn't get better with Olivia out of the picture and away from him. They'd only get worse. He wished he could've been happy just having a fling, but he couldn't stop wanting more from her._

_And that was why he was going away. He was going to Asia and leaving behind the problems in his love life. Lame as it was, it beat the alternative of staying and wanting Olivia when she obviously didn't want him. _

"_She knows all of this, Ana. She made the choice to return to D.C."_

"_Well if it's hurting this much, why did you let her go?"_

_Fitz turned his head to look at Anais' candid stare. They both knew Fitz didn't need to ask Anais what she meant._

"_I thought I would be okay," He replied, shifting his gaze toward the house. "But it's not easy ending a relationship with someone you truly love and care about." He sighed. "You can't control what the heart wants."_

_Often, he had to fight the urge to call her or go to her. It was at those times his pride failed him and he wanted to have her in his life in any way she wanted, but he was too much of a man for that. _

_As hard as it was to let her go, he was prepared to do just that and take whatever time was needed until his mind, his heart and his soul were free of her. But he knew that would never be. She would always have his heart, and h__e couldn't do anything to change that._

"_That's true." Anais looked away and_ _paused for a moment trying to __gather her __words. "Fitz, I really liked Olivia, but I love you. For the last three months I watched as you put your heart on the line, only to have it broken. But part of loving someone means you_ _take a risk and_ _open yourself up_ _to_ _getting hurt by them. That's what happened to Olivia." _

_Fitz looked up at Anais, wondering how much she knew about Olivia's previous relationship and broken engagement. _

_She continued to speak, ignoring his questioning look. "And now that has happened to you. That's a risk that comes with everything, even love. It's what life's about, Fitz. You get hurt but you learn to survive and move on. Of course in your case, it isn't that easy because you're in love with her. We_ _all witnessed that. Now if _she's_ too blind to see what a nice and caring man you are, and how much you love her, then she doesn't deserve you."_

_"Well it doesn't look like she's getting me, so it doesn't_ _really_ _matter._

"_So you've made up your mind, you're going to Asia."_

_He shook his head. "Yes. Leaving the country will, hopefully, keep my mind off of Olivia. Working will keep me busy."_

_ Anais looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure?"_

_ "No, but I've got to try something" he responded, giving her that crooked grin._

_ "When are you planning to leave?"_

_ "Two weeks. Frank and I should be finished with the plans for Affordable Housing L.A and grand opening for The Max is next week. My brother will be here along with other company officers. He's going to stay at the house for a week or two after I leave. It's leased through the end of June."_

_ "Well it looks like you have it all figured out. You know I'm going to miss your handsome behind," she said as she put her arm through his._

_ Fitz __threw his head back_ _in_ _laughter. "Thank you, gorgeous. I'm going to miss you too."_

_ "Are you staying for dinner?" she asked._

_ "No, not tonight. I have some work to complete." He didn't but he needed time alone to ponder what they had talked about. And time to think about the woman who dominated his thoughts. Alone._

_ "Okay, maybe tomorrow."_

_ He nodded, knowing she knew him well enough to know that he needed time. _

_Arm in arm they_ _were_ _laughing_ _and talking_ _as_ _they walked_ _back_ _into the house_, _where Fitz said his goodbyes and left._

Olivia gave Fitz a _stunned_ glance, and after a minute she spoke. "Fitz, are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked. "That you were not at that house when I showed up?"

Fitz shook his head. "No Livvie, Ford was staying at the house and was apparently entertaining a blonde woman who answers doors half-naked."

He laughed mirthlessly at his own joke.

"And the 'Mr. Grant,' who was in the shower, was Ford?"

Fitz nodded. "Yes."

She stood from the couch, her mind reeling. "Oh Fitz. I'm sorry. Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Oh, my God. I'm sorry." She kept repeating as she brought her trembling hands to her face and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I know, Livvie." He reached out a hand. "Come back and sit. There's a lot more I need to tell you. I need you to listen. Okay?"

Olivia looked at his hand and then at his face and nodded. She took his hand and returned to the sofa and sat next to him.

"I had been in Singapore for almost three months when Ford came to check on the project's progress. It wasn't the first time he'd done something like that, but he stayed longer than usual. We spent time together having lunch, sometimes dinner and drinks. That also wasn't unusual."

Olivia looked straight ahead, trying to keep her mind from wandering.

"Then he started asking questions about you, and our relationship. I knew he was trying to bait me but he also knew that I wasn't going to answer them. Now in hindsight, I think he was trying to determine whether we were still speaking and if he was going to give me the packet that you'd mailed to him. He left without saying anything about your visit, the phone conversations you'd had and without giving me the packet."

Olivia turned to look at Fitz. "But how did you know he knew that I'd gone to L.A. I didn't see him."

"I didn't until I started to think back to your initial reaction when I asked you why you didn't tell me that you were pregnant or about Elliott. You were genuinely shocked and you kept saying that there was no room in my life for you or a child. I could never understand where you got that crazy idea. I knew you hadn't just made it up. Something happened to make you come to that conclusion. At the time, I didn't know what."

He lifted their entwined hands and kissed them before continuing.

"Livvie, I know you. I know that you love me and because of your love for me, there's no way you would've purposely kept that information from me."

She looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Now I know that it was someone I trusted, someone _you_ trusted. It just hurts to admit that that person is my brother."

"But Fitz none of this would've happened if I hadn't believed the worst about you. You'd never given me any reason to think that the words in that letter could possibly be true. I jumped to conclusions and didn't take a moment to remember the man you are. I allowed my insecurities to destroy us, and you missed the first four years of our daughter's life because of them. What I did cannot be undone and I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

"We aren't destroyed, Livvie. Well at least not now. I admit I was angry and hurt when I found out that you'd had my baby and neglected to tell me. I just hate that you believed the words in that letter."

She squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, Fitz."

"I know, Livvie."

"I've gone through life convincing myself that I didn't have any insecurities but I did. I allowed my ex to convince me that I wasn't good enough. When I read those words, it just brought back those feelings of inadequacy." It was tough sharing her self-doubts with anyone but she now felt comfortable to share them with Fitz. "I'm so sorry that I believed the worst about you. I was pregnant and heartbroken and full of hormones, although that's no excuse."

"Well the fact that you jumped to conclusions and didn't trust in me is definitely a part of why we weren't together, but you had your reasons."

"That's true, but Fitz why was Ford so hell bent on us not being together?"

Fitz sighed deeply and stood from the sofa. "I need something to drink. Come on."

He reached out his hand and she took it. Together they walked out of her office toward the kitchen. They were in the family room when she stopped.

"Why don't you go upstairs and wait for me and I'll make coffee and tea." He looked at her with a smirk.

"Oh no, mister, we're not finished talking. Go on, I'm coming."

She shooed him off and he walked towards the stairs. She watched until he was out of sight before turning and walking to the kitchen.

Olivia walked into her bedroom just as Fitz was walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. He'd taken a shower while she prepared their beverages downstairs. She walked toward her sitting area, took a seat, and waited for him.

Fitz emerged from Olivia's closet, where she kept the items of clothing he left on occasion, wearing pajama pants sitting low on his hips and a white t-shirt. He joined her on the sofa and put an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close. They silently sipped for a few minutes, both glad that the misunderstandings and lies that had destroyed their lives were slowly being revealed. They still had a lot to discuss.

Fitz placed his mug on the side table next to the sofa and began to speak.

"Livvie, my brother's power and influence has twisted him. His intent has always been to control me. That's partially my fault because it was me that allowed him to continue to believe that he could. I honestly don't think Ford feels anything other than the need to control and it still drives him crazy that he can't control me."

"I thought he felt he was looking out for you."

"Ford has always thought that he knew what was best and tried to make decisions for me, even though I'm the older brother. I just never thought he would do anything this manipulative."

Fitz had always known that his brother was a man driven. He learned early on that Fitz was the favorite son and favorite grandchild, so he felt he needed to prove to his father and grandfather that he was just as smart and capable as his older brother.

But Ford had changed. He'd become consumed by his own dreams, dreams that he wanted Fitz to share, whether he wanted to or not. And at any cost.

"When he saw us together in L.A. he knew that I was in love with you. He hadn't seen me that happy with any other woman. He was so troubled that he had us followed."

Olivia sat up suddenly and moved away from him. Fitz told her everything about the discussion he and his brother had had, even about the unfortunate incident. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand as he told her about choking his brother.

"But why, Fitz? Why did he do all of this?"

"Well for one, he wanted you to be so angry and hurt with my alleged words that you would walk away and never contact me again."

"And that's exactly what I did," she said.

"He believed that you were a distraction for me and a threat to the plans that he had for him and me, and the future of GNA. And he wouldn't listen to anything that contradicted his plans."

"What if I hadn't walked away the first time?"

Fitz shook his head. "He never would've allowed it. His plan was to deliberately sabotage our relationship, destroy it, and you would be a forgotten memory."

"Allowed? Destroyed? What kind of monster is your brother? She pressed a fist to her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Livvie, I'm…"

"No, Fitz." She shook her head vehemently. "I'm fine."

Fitz reached out and pulled her back against him. "I've been thinking, if you called, left voicemails, sent texts and emails, there was only one person, other than Ford, who had access to that information. Someone I've trusted for the past ten years. Next to Ford, she's the only person who could possibly hurt me worse."

She looked up at him. "Who?"

"Lauren McGee."

Fitz's assistant. Olivia couldn't hide the shock on her face.

"Why do you think she'd do something like that?" She asked, even though it all made sense now. Lauren had never attempted to contact Fitz on her behalf.

"I don't think she was the mastermind. That would be Ford. But I'd also like to know why."

"Do you think he blackmailed her?"

"It's possible."

"But why?" she asked, clearly frustrated.

"Because he could. He could have done all of this without involving her but he didn't. I'm not sure I _want_ to know why, but we need to know what happened, why she would risk her career and her livelihood in this way."

Olivia sat stunned, trying to digest all that Fitz had told her.

"I really want to hurt my brother right now."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Fitz, that's not going to change anything. The consequences would hurt you and Elle, and I won't let that happen. My baby has her daddy and she isn't going to lose you because of some personal vendetta you have against your brother."

Fitz smiled thinking about his mini-me. "You're right, but I can't help how I feel."

"I know. I'm angry too, but I'm going to work on letting go of the anger I'm feeling." Olivia wasn't sure if she would ever be able to forgive Ford Grant for what he'd done to the three of them. She didn't hate him, and for Elliott's sake, she wouldn't let the anger and the rage that she felt for him, consume and control her. If she could help it.

"We both just need to concentrate on us, and raising a happy and healthy little girl." She said with finality.

Fitz knew Olivia was right and that was a nice sentiment, but he wasn't as civilized. The desire to exact revenge was strong. Too strong to ignore.

"I'm happy you're able to do that, Livvie." And he was. But he just wasn't feeling so benevolent towards his brother right now.

He shook his head. "This will devastate my parents."

Her heart went out to him. He was right, JR and Christine would be absolutely devastated.

Olivia yawned. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. They had done a lot of talking and they weren't finished. But it would have to wait until tomorrow. It wasn't long before Fitz heard her soft snores.

Fitz smiled down at the love of his life before slowly moving her aside and standing. He lifted her in his arms and took her to the bed and laid her down before joining her. He kissed her forehead and then reached up to turn off the lamp. Unfortunately, sleep didn't come as quickly for him.

Even though the thought of his brother's betrayal made him sick, he knew the truth in his heart: Ford was a lying, manipulative bastard. Only one thing would stop him, and that was confrontation. But Fitz was a patient man, and would wait for Ford to return to states.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey y'all,

Another week in quarantine. Le Sigh. Thank you all for the comments from Chapter 29. You all are so kind with your words, and I am so appreciative that so many of you take the time to continue to read my story. Honestly, I didn't know what I wanted to say in this chapter so I just let it flow. Not a lot of drama, but a lot of Fitz and Olivia. I think you'll like it. Let me know.

Stay home, (even if your state has "reopened")

TBOT

Also, to answer this question from chapter 28:

_"Hi author, could you please clarify Olivia's age? In this chapter she speaks about being five years old in 1980, which makes her 44 years old in 2019 or present day in the story. Is this correct? Also, how old is Fitz?"_

Olivia is thirty-five and Fitz will be forty on his birthday in October, a few days before Elliott turns five. I've updated the paragraph in the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Olivia opened her eyes, the dark skies were slowly giving way to the dawn. She turned her head to Fitz who was asleep next to her. She remembered being tired and drained, and falling asleep next to him on the sofa across the room. He'd obviously brought her to bed.

They had discussed so much last night. The old hurts, resentments and anger, they'd each been holding onto had been released. She'd begun to unpack her own emotional baggage, from her previous relationship, that had been weighing her down. She realized she was still grieving, and only time and forgiveness would heal her wounds. She just had to live with it, accept that she'd made mistakes and move on.

Olivia had grown up believing that two could meet, fall in love and stay together for the rest of their lives, until death did them part. Her parents were doing it, and so were her aunt and uncle. Hell, even Cecily, Hayes and Harrison. When she had been looking at things through rose-colored glasses, she had wanted it for her and Garrett. But that hadn't happened. Obviously.

He _had_ taught her one vital lesson though, something she would never forget: all that glittered wasn't gold. She was older, wiser and smarter now and didn't look through those rose-colored glasses anymore. She now understood what she'd failed to understand all those years ago. She knew what it took to have a long-standing relationship: a solid foundation. It was something that she and Garrett had honestly never had, but what she and Fitz had begun to build after they'd fallen for each other all those years ago. It was real. They had what it took to have a strong relationship: mutual love, shared values, passion and most of all, trust and communication.

Olivia was done hiding the truth. She loved _this_ man, and she wanted a future with _this_ man. They had been broken, but they weren't defeated. Ford Grant had lost this round. She and Fitz had gone through hell and come out the other side stronger for the experience. Of course their journey together was certain to have more ups and downs but together they would cope with the downs and enjoy the ups.

Turning on her side, Olivia leaned up on her elbow and looked at Fitz from head to toe. She smiled to herself when she noticed the healthy morning wood he was sporting underneath the comforter, pointing toward the ceiling. She was enjoying the way the sheet had fallen to his waist, exposing his bare torso. He'd removed his t-shirt sometime during the night. She took her time admiring his muscled shoulder and arms, and broad chest. She could see a hint of stubble on his chiseled jawline as he continued to snore softly.

Olivia traced her fingertips against his cool skin, along his arm, to his torso and down the length of his abdomen. She stopped and looked up at him as he shifted slightly, but he didn't open his eyes, and his breathing remained even. She stopped herself from moving her hand lower. If she did what she wanted to do, one thing would lead to another and they probably wouldn't leave the bed. Nope, she had plans for them today…out of bed.

Instead, she leaned over and placed small kisses on his cheek and jaw before lying back on her pillow. Thinking about everything that had transpired the previous evening, she still couldn't believe what Ford Grant had done. To say she was still in shock was an understatement. But she and Fitz had crossed one hurdle when they got everything out in the open, and there were still more to overcome. She knew their love would give them strength to endure the days ahead, and they would need it, because Fitz wasn't likely to forget or forgive what his brother had done any time soon.

She wouldn't allow Fitz to keep punishing himself for what happened either. They both had their own part in it. But Ford wasn't going dictate their present or their future. They were not victims. Shaking her head, she cleared her mind of any negativity. _Not today, Satan,_ she thought as she sat up and tossed the sheet and comforter aside, and got out of bed. She was going for her swim, shower and then surprise Fitz with breakfast. Maybe in bed. Taking one last look at him, she resisted the strong urge to climb back into bed and take care of his "wood" problem. Quickly she turned and headed for the bathroom to begin her day.

X

Fitz snoozed peacefully, slipping in and out of sleep as he had one dream after another. He could feel the warmth of Olivia's body next to him and he had no desire to ever move from that spot. Side by side, they shifted back and forth against each other. At one point he thought he heard her whisper his name, and he whispered her name in response.

Later, he felt Olivia's hand roaming his body. He suppressed the desire to roll her onto her back, remove her pajama bottoms and plunge his hardness deep inside her. But instead, he felt himself drifting off to sleep again and he gave in. He didn't feel her when she left the bed.

Fitz woke an hour later to an empty bed, and blinked slowly against the light peeking through the sheers. Turning slightly, he glanced at the clock on the night table which read seven-thirty. He'd slept in. He stretched and sat up against the stack of pillows. The events of the previous evening seemed like an odd dream, but he knew it was real.

Fitz's heart was smiling, something that he hadn't felt for years. All of the doubts and anger had been lifted last night and replaced with a sense of hope for a future with Olivia for the first time in a long time. A sense that it was time for the three of them to move forward with their lives, together.

Olivia. He glanced at the empty space next to him and smiled. Though she hadn't said it, he was certain she loved him. They had opened up to each other, and cleared the air completely. There had been apologies and explanations from both, and acceptance from both. Fitz knew that they couldn't go back and as far as he was concerned, he didn't want to try. They'd been given the chance to start over, and they were taking it.

His thoughts went to his daughter, his beautiful little girl. He knew they owed her a chance to have a normal family life. And today seemed like the perfect day to start. Throwing the covers off his body, he got out of bed. His first order of business was to feed his baby's pet goldfish, before showering and going downstairs to see what Olivia was up to.

X

Fitz entered the kitchen to find Olivia at the stove in a pair of black yoga pants and a tank. Her hair was still damp from what he guessed was a shower and she was shaking her hips to the samba sounds of _Mas Que Nada. _

Olivia felt his presence immediately and her nose twitched as she recognized the fragrance of her body wash. She glanced over her shoulder as she stood stirring pancake batter in a mixing bowl.

"Good morning, babe," she said smiling as she took him in. He was wearing well worn jeans, a tee with _Georgetown Day Dad_ emblazoned across his broad chest, and his beloved leather thong sandals, that had seen better days. She turned back around as Fitz walked up behind her, slid an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, before kissing her neck.

"How are you this morning, my love?" he asked.

"I'm great. I slept well, what about you?"

"Best sleep I've had in a while."

Olivia glanced at him again. She felt the same way.

"I didn't hear you earlier. Did you take your morning swim?"

She nodded. "Yes. When I finished and went back upstairs, you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you. I showered in Elle's bathroom so I wouldn't disturb you."

He released her and she picked up the bowl again. "And since I was awake, I thought I'd make breakfast."

"You're making breakfast for me?" He asked because breakfast was usually his domain.

"Yes, and I'm just getting started.

Whatever she was making was appetizing. "It smells good."

"I'm making banana pancakes, chicken sausage, scrambled eggs and fruit."

"Livvie, we'll never eat all of this," he said after he kissed her again.

She turned around and gave him that smile that would always make his heart stop. "I have something special planned for us, and you're going to need your strength."

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her with a lustful grin.

"What kind of plans?" he asked in a low voice.

Olivia looked at him with mischief in her eyes. "Plans that require nourishment, mister" she said before laughing. She knew what he was thinking and it hadn't escaped her that last night was the first night since they'd returned from New York that they hadn't been up all night making love.

Fitz laughed before he leaned down and kissed her. A soft, sweet kiss that turned into something more sensual as he sucked gently on her lower lip and pulled it into his mouth.

"Fitz," she whined. "You can't keep kissing me like that. I'm trying to cook here."

"Well is there another way you'd like me to kiss you?" he asked, crooked grin in place.

"The sooner we eat, the sooner we can get on with my plans."

"Then feed me woman!" He said, laughing.

She flipped a pancake. "Whatever you need, baby!"

"I need you."

Olivia smiled. "You already have me," she pointed to the coffee maker using the spatula she was holding. "Now, go."

Laughing, he kissed her hair before walking over to the coffee maker and pouring himself a mug of coffee. He leaned against the counter and watched as she flipped more pancakes with one hand and cracked eggs into another bowl with other. They continued to talk as she finished preparing their meal.

Fitz was staring at her backside when her phone rang. The tone indicated a FaceTime call.

Olivia turned towards the ringing device, sitting on the island.

"Babe, can you get that?"

She knew who it was, especially at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning.

Fitz walked over to the island and smiled when Cecily's image appeared on the screen.

He swiped and accepted the call.

"Good morning, Fitz," she sang, with a naughty grin on her face.

"Good morning, Cecily. How's the most beautiful, pregnant surgeon in D.C?" he asked returning her grin.

Cecily sighed. "Great. Tired, fat and still pregnant. But I'm very happy."

Fitz threw back his head and laughed. Their light banter was soon interrupted by a small voice.

"Is that my daddy, tante?" Elliott asked before her little face joined her aunt's on the screen.

Fitz smiled at his little girl. "Good morning, princess."

"Good morning, Daddy. Look, I got braids!" She shook her head as they fell over her narrow shoulders. "Do you like it, daddy?" she asked, seeking his approval.

"I love it, princess. It's very pretty."

Her big smile let him know that he'd said the right thing.

Olivia moved to stand next to Fitz.

"Good morning, sweet pea."

"Hi, Mommy. Look, Aunt Allie braided my hair."

Fitz mouthed, "Who's Allie?"

"August's sister," she mouthed back.

He nodded.

Olivia took in the neat, thick, straight-back cornrows on her daughter's head. Each braid had at least three wooden beads on the end. Allie had done an excellent job. Elliott had an abundance of thick curly hair. When the curls were combed out, it reached her lower back.

"I love it, sweet pea. Did you thank Aunt Allie?"

Elliott shook her head, the beads clacking.

"Uh-huh."

Olivia smiled and shook her head, deciding not to correct her daughter's response.

"Lib, Shelby and Greer have their hair braided and Elle wanted hers braided too. I didn't think it would be a problem."

"Oh it isn't. It will give me at least two weeks of rest."

The sisters laughed, both knowing that combing Elliott's curls was an exercise in endurance.

"I know. Allie's a Godsend."

"Well thank her for me, Cis."

"Already done little sister."

Elliott had been sitting quietly, playing with the beads on her braids."

"Are you being a good girl, sweet pea?"

"Uh-huh. Me and Shelby and Greer and KJ are going swimming in the ocean today," she said before leaving the screen.

Fitz remembered that Shelby was August's brother, Aaron's, daughter and Greer and KJ belonged to his sister, Alicia.

Olivia felt her stomach drop. She knew that neither Cecily nor August would ever allow anything to happen to her baby, but she was a mother. She would always worry.

Cecily saw the look on her sister's face and said, "she'll be fine, Lib," before changing the subject."

"What are you guys doing today?"

Olivia glanced at Fitz before turning back to the screen and smiling at her sister. "We have plans."

"Oh? Well good for you."

Fitz stood silently while the sisters chatted.

"Fitz, get her out of the house and you two enjoy the rest of your child free weekend."

He laughed. "Will do, Cecily. And you take care of our baby."

"You know I will." She looked away. "Patootie, come and say goodbye."

The little girl returned to the screen. "Bye, Mommy, Bye, Daddy," she said as she waved at the screen.

"Bye, sweet pea," Olivia said, blowing her a kiss.

"Bye, princess. I love you."

"You too, Daddy." And she was gone.

The adults laughed, shaking their heads.

"Well we're getting ready for the beach, which is perfect because I feel like a beached whale."

Fitz gave her the "I'm not touching that" look and walked away to finish breakfast.

Olivia laughed at her sister's joke. "No you don't, Cis. You look like a seven months pregnant woman. You're beautiful."

"Thank you little sister. That was kind of you to say. But I still feel like a whale."

Olivia sighed. "Well enjoy yourself at the beach."

"I will. You guys have fun too."

"Bye, Cis. Love you.

"Love you too, Lib. Bye, Fitz."

"Bye, Cecily."

Olivia stood holding the phone and staring at the screen for a few seconds after Cecily ended the call. "It doesn't look like Elle is missing us at all," she said as she turned to look at Fitz. He had removed the food from the warming drawer and set it on the table.

Fitz saw the look on Olivia's face. He walked over and stood in front of her, and took her face in his hands. "Livvie, she's having fun at the beach with the other kids. Of course she's not missing us right now. She'll call us again later to talk. Okay?"

She nodded.

Fitz leaned down and kissed the pout from her lips. "Now come and sit so you can tell me all about these _plans_ you have for us." He took her hand and led her to the table.

_X_

Olivia and Fitz spent the day like ordinary tourists in the nation's capital, soaking up the atmosphere. During breakfast she'd told him about her plans and he was immediately game. They'd finished breakfast, cleaned the kitchen and gotten dressed in an hour. By nine o'clock they were heading to the National Mall.

They started at the National Museum of African-American History and Culture, (NMAAHC) since Fitz had never been. He'd toured D.C but never with a guide who was also a native. Olivia was a museum donor but she'd had to call her mother to arrange a private tour. After spending four hours with their docent, they then walked along the Mall visiting the monuments, specifically the Martin Luther King Jr. memorial, on their way to the National Portrait Gallery to see President Barack and First Lady Michelle Obama's portraits.

The couple spent two hours touring the gallery before Olivia suggested a late lunch. They held a taxi to the D.C. institution, Ben's Chili Bowl, because Olivia just _had_ to have some chili cheese fries. They shared the fries and a half chili smoke before deciding to walk back to Fitz's truck. They casually walked toward Dupont Circle to Olivia's office. They wandered the streets of Georgetown, window shopping, before heading to the parking garage of her building where Fitz's SUV was parked in her reserved parking space.

_X_

"Come on Livvie, let's take a bath," Fitz suggested as they lay on the sofa in Olivia's family room. They'd collapsed from exhaustion the moment they'd walked through the front door.

The couple had enjoyed spending most of the day together touring and Fitz had loved listening to Olivia reminisce about growing up in the city. They'd even driven past _National Cathedral School_, her former school, and after-school hangouts, the law firm where she'd interned while she was in law school, her family's church, (she'd been embarrassed to admit that it had been a while since she'd attended) and many other places from her youth that held bittersweet memories.

Olivia sat up from her reclined position on Fitz's chest and gave him a skeptical look. She knew nothing would happen that she didn't want to happen, so she quickly made her decision and stood.

Fitz stood as well. "Go on up, I'm right behind you."

She nodded before picking up her shoes and heading for the stairs.

Olivia filled the soaking tub with hot water, adding bath salts infused with eucalyptus to help her slightly aching muscles, from so much walking. She'd also added an expensive French bubble bath with the same scent. While she was preparing their bath, Fitz was downstairs grabbing a bottle of wine, two glasses and the bowl of fruit left over from breakfast. He brought everything on a tray upstairs and into the bathroom, where Olivia was waiting for him, already up to her neck in bubbles. He joined her in about ten seconds laughing as he did so.

"I've never taken my clothes off so fast in my life," he told her and they both laughed.

Olivia reached over and picked up the bottle of wine. "1982 Marchesi, great choice."

He leaned forward and kissed her neck before handing her a glass. She filled one glass then the other before setting the bottle on the tray.

"I aim to please."

She laughed and playfully punched him on the arm. "Don't let that ego get too big, Grant."

"Oh it's not the only thing that's getting big."

Olivia turned to look at him. She could feel him against her, and yes, he was getting bigger.

He didn't wait for her to respond but raised his glass and touched it briefly to hers.

"To a new beginning for us," he said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"To us," she responded.

They both took a sip before Fitz leaned back with Olivia between his legs, reclining against his chest. They stayed that way for a while, both of them quietly sipping wine.

"So when are you going to tell them?" Olivia asked, after she'd swallowed the bite of melon Fitz had fed her. They'd avoided dwelling on and discussing the life changing revelations from the previous evening, choosing instead to focus their complete attention on the present and each other, for the day.

Fitz knew who she was talking about. He'd been struggling with how to tell them. He wasn't sure how or when he would, but he knew he had to have concrete evidence before bringing anything to the elder Grant's attention. Sighing deeply, Fitz placed his glass on the tray next to the tub before kissing Olivia's bare shoulder.

"I made two phone calls this morning. The first was to Zana Wilder, GNA's Chief Security Officer. The second was to an old friend, Diego Nunez, who's in the investigation business."

Fitz knew his friend did a lot more than that, some of it illegal, but Olivia didn't need to know that.

Olivia glanced at him over her shoulder.

"I asked Zana to look into all internal communication between Lauren and Ford from the day she started with GNA. Email, phone calls, all deliveries that she signed for, any shipping or snail mail, bicycle messaging and subpoenaing text messages from both their company issued cell phones. She's also going to retrieve their card swipe history for all GNA buildings."

"And why the other investigation?"

"Well, Diego specializes in crisis management and he's one of the best at what he does. He's going to investigate Lauren's background and all activity between her and Ford."

"Do you think either of them will become suspicious?"

Fitz had thought of that. "I'm sure Ford knows that we're together, and that I know about Elliott. The photos from Senior's birthday weekend have been circulating among the family."

Fitz reached for his glass and took a sip. "No one's heard from him, but we know that he's now in Madrid, as scheduled. He can't stay away forever. If Lauren has done what I suspect, Ford has probably informed her about us, and Elliott."

"Are you concerned that either of them will try to do something to sabotage the organization?"

Fitz had thought about that. "Fortunately, GNA is a privately held company and Ford can't make any major changes within the organization without the board's approval. Senior and my great-grandfather set the mechanisms in place decades ago to protect GNA's assets from illegal or unethical behavior."

He knew that Olivia understood all of this because of her profession.

"Lauren will no longer have access to any of my accounts, which won't seem out of the ordinary since I'm on a leave of absence. She's currently on a special assignment, working with another team. They don't need access to most data and systems, and all of her computer activity will be monitored until the investigations are complete."

They were both quiet for a minute, each seemingly lost in their thoughts.

"Then I'll lay out all of the details regarding his conduct. Ford's bound by his contract's personal-conduct and morality clause, which the board insisted on, and he agreed to. But I don't think I'm going to have a hard time convincing anyone."

He pulled her closer and squeezed. "This is hard for me, Livvie, he's my brother." He sighed deeply. "But Ford's not going to get away with this. If it means ousting him as CEO, I will make him pay. He knows I can get the votes."

"Fitz doing that isn't going to change what happened."

"Livvie, he's never been punished for any of the bs he's done and that's partially my fault. I was always there to defend and deflect from his questionable behavior. It's time he answered for all he's done…to me, and others."

Fitz tried to keep the disgust and outrage from his voice.

Olivia leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder, offering him some comfort.

"I don't want you doing anything you may regret, Fitz. You have too much to lose."

"I won't. But Livvie had it not been for Ford, we would've been married and raising our daughter…from birth…together. We were supposed to be together and he ruined everything."

"Babe, you don't know that."

He shook his head. "I believe it. And right now, I can't forgive what he's done."

"Fitz, please…"

"No, Livvie." He interrupted. "Would you forgive that easily? Of anyone?"

Olivia shook her head. She knew all of this was overwhelming for him and he was angry and hurt. His body was tense, still reacting to the rage he felt at finding out what his brother had done. She raised their now joined fingers to her lips and kissed them.

"We're in this together, babe, and we'll do whatever we have to do to get through it."

Fitz was strengthened by her words, and he felt some of his tension lifting.

Olivia rubbed his leg under the water in a comforting manner, while Fitz kissed her nape and her shoulders.

"I love you so much, Livvie," he murmured. Olivia nodded but didn't speak. Instead, she reached for one of the rolled, plush organic washcloths from the towel stand next to the tub. She dipped it in the water before adding bath gel. Starting with his feet, she moved the cloth up his long legs and thighs.

Going up on her knees, she turned and guided the cloth along his broad shoulders and chest, down to his stomach and beneath the water to his growing sex. She heard a light hiss and glanced up at him. His eyes were closed and his head leaned back against the headrest. She kissed him and he opened his eyes and grinned at her.

"You're doing a good job, sweetie."

She chuckled and continued to wash him. Without warning, she wrapped her other hand around his dick and lightly squeezed.

Fitz's eyes snapped open.

"Just checking to see if you're still awake."

"Yes." He dragged out his response.

"Good. Now turn around. I want to wash your back."

Fitz did as she asked. Olivia dipped the cloth into the water again before adding more gel. She then let the water trickle down his back. He moaned in satisfaction.

"That feels good, Livvie."

"Only for you, babe." She kissed the center of his back. "Finished."

Fitz turned around, sat down and pulled her back between his legs. Silently, he reached for the washcloth and squeezed out a generous amount of gel onto it. He started with her shoulders, down her back and around to her breasts. He lifted one leg and washed her foot and then the length of the leg, before moving to the other. She leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes, as she surrendered completely to him.

Fitz dropped the washcloth and used his hands to gently stroke her breasts and her nipples. Olivia gasped in surprise when his hand moved to her most sensitive spot, causing her to arch her back and widened her legs to give him full access. Soon she began to move her hips against his hand. She could feel his dick, long and hard against her back, and she tried to turn around to touch him in the same way he was pleasuring her. But he was determined to make her come, and he continued to massage her, one hand on her breast and the other deep in her core, touching her just the right way, bringing her closer and closer to a climax until her moans were the only sound in the room.

When her body ceased trembling, she was finally able to turn around, straddle his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. She leaned forward to kiss him, rubbing her breasts against his chest as she did so.

"Let's go out to dinner."

She leaned back and looked into his face.

"Tonight?"

"Yes Livvie, tonight."

"Fitz where are we going to get a reservation after six 'o'clock on a Saturday night?"

"You let me worry about that. Just get ready to have an amazing time." He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"Okay." Olivia slipped her hand between them, moved it lower and took his long, hard dick into her hand. "Now _you_ get ready for an amazing time."

X

Olivia stood in her closet and smiled at the sound of the shower running in her bathroom. Their attempt at bathing together again proved to be too much and they were forced to separate. She'd cupped him in her hand and began jacking him slowly, then faster, then slowly again. He'd moaned, thrusting his hips upward until his orgasm struck, and he cried into her mouth as he spilled himself into the water. They sat in the lukewarm water holding each other until Olivia sat up, stood and stepped from the tub. She walked into the shower to clean herself, and when she walked out, Fitz was still sitting with his eyes closed.

"You okay, babe?

"Mmm," was all he could manage to say.

She smiled as she stood in the mirror to wash and moisturize her face.

He finally stood, climbed out of the tub, and walked to the shower without a word. She left him and went to her closet to find something to wear.

X

Olivia descended the stairs and walked into the family room where Fitz sat on the sofa, waiting for her. His appreciative eyes took in her tight little body in a fuchsia, open back mini halter dress that hugged her and ended just above her knees. The color highlighted her tanned skin. She wore four inch multicolored Weiztman sandals that wrapped around her ankles and tied at the calf, her hair had been styled into its usual profusion of curls that framed her beautiful face, minimal make-up, large gold hoop earrings and Fitz's bracelets completed the look.

As usual, Fitz was flawless, and beyond handsome in a slim-fit, slightly patterned gray suit, pristine white monogrammed button-down, sans tie and brown leather lace-ups. His hair was combed away from his face, putting his features, especially those blue eyes, on display. Looking at him made Olivia want to forget about leaving and taking him right there on the sofa. But tonight was for just the two of them. No kid. No interruptions.

She walked over and stood in front of him.

"Hi," Fitz said in a voice that was pure sex.

"Hi." Olivia was ready to pounce on him.

"You look good enough to eat, Livvie."

"Oh yeah?" She moved closer. "And what do you plan on doing about that?"

Fitz leaned down and whispered near her ear. "Satisfy my appetite." He nibbled on her ear.

Olivia moaned. "Mmmmm."

Fitz pulled back and gave her a wicked grin.

She poked him in the chest. "Oh no, mister, we don't have time for _that_. Let's go."

He pouted, reminding her of their daughter. She laughed at his antics before turning and heading for garage.

_X_

"Braza Bistro and Lounge," Olivia said, reading the sign. "How'd you find this place?"

"Sergio Arias,"

Vida's father, Olivia mused.

"I asked him to recommend a place with good food and dancing. He said Braza serves authentic Brazillian cuisine and cocktails and dancing to live music."

Olivia squeezed his hand as her hips moved to the pulsing beat.

He leaned down so she could hear him above the music. "Plus I figured you'd like a little samba dancing since you were listening to Bossa Nova this morning."

They approached the hostess stand and Fitz gave her his name. She apologized and advised there would be a fifteen minute wait. They decided to wait at the bar. Fitz pulled out a chair for Olivia, and ordered drinks.

Olivia took a sip of the Argentinian wine he'd ordered and looked around at the crowd. The dance floor was filled with people dancing samba. She marveled at the many styles and moves.

"Thank you, Fitz, for finding something different and fun for us to do. I haven't gone out dancing since…" she looked directly into his eyes, "Antigua."

They looked at one another, each remembering that trip five years ago.

"Now I usually dance around the house with Elle."

The look she gave Fitz made him smile, and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Anytime. And in that dress, I can't wait to hold you close."

She shivered, and he saw her nipples pucker.

"This is one of the few dresses I own that doesn't require underwear."

Fitz coughed and sputtered, almost choking on the premium whiskey he was drinking.

"What?" He asked behind an incredulous gasp. "Seriously?"

Olivia nodded before taking a sip of her wine.

"How am I supposed to get through the evening with that information?"

She shrugged, giving him a mischievous grin. "Very carefully?"

Olivia laughed while Fitz groaned. He was losing his mind as he felt tightening in a certain area. The hostess approached them and Fitz was grateful because he was on the verge of embarrassing himself, and his _date._

"Mr. Grant, your table is ready. Follow me please."

They were led to their table and Fitz watched her walk ahead of him. His gaze was fixed on her backside with every step she took. She looked so good in that dress. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her since she'd walked into the family room earlier.

Fitz seated Olivia and then took the seat next to her. The hostess assured them that their waitress would be right over. Olivia looked around. They were seated at a small table in a dark corner, per Fitz's request. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Isn't this cozy?" He sure felt cozy, and aroused. And if they were home, she'd be on her back with him between her legs.

"Yes." She sighed and looked at him, unable to hide the lust and desire in her voice.

That look and that sigh went directly to his dick making his pants tight again.

He drained his glass. "Are you ready to hit the dance floor?"

She drank the last of her wine and nodded.

"Let's go."

Fitz laughed and rose to assist Olivia. He followed her and watched as she did a two-stepped version of the samba to the dance floor, in time to the beat. Once there, he turned Olivia to face him, held out one hand and put the other on her lower bare back. They moved along in a dance that was slow, sensual and sexy, as she followed his lead.

After a few minutes she turned her back to him, raising her arms and dancing without a care. He stood behind her, his groin to her backside, his hands on her waist. Her seductive moves were sending signals to his nether region. His semi-hardened erection ground against her behind, stealing her breath.

"That's what you do to me, Livvie," he whispered near her ear.

Olivia turned to face Fitz and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips as they moved together to the pulsating beat. When the song ended, he dipped her dramatically and kissed her. His actions elicited cat calls from the other patrons. They both laughed and left the dance floor.

Olivia felt a rush of sexual desire as they returned to their table, hand in hand. Fitz had given her one of the most sensual experiences of her life on the dance floor, holding her close and grinding against her. The deep thump of the music vibrated through her body and with Fitz added to the mix, she was close to climaxing during the samba**. **

"That was fun!"

Fitz pulled out her chair and seated her before sitting. They were close enough that their shoulders touched. He rested his hand on her thigh and leaned over to kiss her. The kiss was short and sweet, which was good because anything more would have embarrassed them both.

"Dancing with you is an experience, Livvie."

She laughed. "A good or bad experience?"

"Very, _very_ good," he whispered, and kissed her again. When he sat back, she was looking at him, eyes filled with hunger.

"You're just trying to flatter me, Mr. Grant," she said with a soft chuckle.

"Is it working?" His large hand was now moving up her thigh, closer to her core…where she throbbed for him.

"Maybe." She said coyly.

Their waitress chose that moment to return with their food. She gracefully slid their hot plates on the table in front of them. Olivia's Frango Agri-Doce and Fitz's Picanha steak with chimichurri. They each took a bite of their dinner and moaned simultaneously.

"This place is a keeper," she said.

"Agreed."

They finished their dinner and after a shared dessert of a Torta Brigadeiro, they took to the dance floor again. For almost an hour they danced along with other couples, without a care. Fitz spun Olivia over the dance floor in a spirited samba.

When the samba beat slowed down to a love song, Olivia snuggled into Fitz's arms. He noticed the faraway look in her eyes.

"Oh no," his voice invaded her thoughts. She smiled up at him.

"No, what?"

"No thinking about our daughter. This is our night. No Elliott, no family drama, and no responsibilities. It's just us. Okay?" He squeezed her tightly in his arms.

She laid her head on his chest. "Okay."

They had just made their way back to their table when Olivia stood and excused herself before heading to the ladies room.

Fitz watched Olivia's retreating back with a combination of pride and desire. She was sexy, and she was his. When she was out of his sight, he signaled for the check.

Olivia returned, and instead of taking the seat next to his, she placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered near his ear.

"Let's get out of here."

Fitz nodded and stood. Wrapping an arm around her waist, they walked towards the exit. As they waited for the valet, he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Closing her eyes, Olivia relaxed into him. He felt and smelled so good.

"You samba very well, Livvie," he said looking at her upturned face.

"You didn't do so bad yourself, mister."

"Well I was just trying to keep up with you."

When the valet drove up in Fitz's SUV, he helped her onto the passenger seat before rounding the vehicle and climbing behind the wheel.

"Where are we headed?" he asked.

"Home."

Fitz nodded and drove off in the direction of Shepherd Park. He hoped and prayed that the night wasn't over.

X

"Can you believe she was still awake?" Olivia asked Fitz as they entered her home through the garage.

Cecily had called, while they were in the car, because Elliott had awakened and couldn't fall back to sleep without talking to them. When they hadn't heard from her before bedtime, they thought everything was okay Apparently it wasn't.

"She just needed to hear our voices, Livvie. She dozed off before we ended the call."

"I know. She loves her tante, and spending time with the other kids is fun, but she misses us and home after being away too long."

'Well I miss her too," Fitz said.

"Tell me about it. And knowing she isn't safely tucked in her bedroom upstairs doesn't help. Of course this isn't the first time she's slept away from home, but when she does, I'm always thinking, what if she needs me during the night."

Fitz walked over and pulled her into his arms. Olivia continued.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised Cecily called. In fact, I was expecting it. We didn't really talk this morning and I knew she would probably need to say goodnight to us both. Of course I know will Cis will take excellent care of her, but I still miss my baby."

"Well I don't like the idea of her being homesick," Fitz added, testily.

Olivia chuckled. "Two more sleeps, Mr. Grant, and your princess will be home."

Fitz laughed out loud. He'd told their daughter the same thing.

"She's fine, Fitz."

"I know. I'm just ready for her to come home."

Olivia silently agreed.

"Well enough about our daughter, who's now sleeping soundly," Fitz said before he kissed her nose and then walked over to the bar.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, as he poured himself a double shot.

Olivia shook her head before walking across the room and sinking down onto the sofa. She bent over and removed her shoes and curled her feet beneath her. She watched as Fitz walked toward her with his usual self-assured swagger, and sat down next to her. He pulled her close and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I had a great time tonight, Fitz. Thank you."

He kissed her hair. "Anytime, babe. After last night, I just felt that we needed to do something fun to take our minds off of my brother and his treacherous, duplicitous behavior. If only for a few hours."

Olivia surprised him when she reached for his glass and took a long sip. She handed it back and noticed the look on her face.

Sitting up and moving away, she turned to face him. Fitz knew that look. It was the look she got when something was bothering her, and she wanted to discuss it, but wasn't sure how to say it. He looked at her and waiting, silently encouraging her to speak.

_I love him. _

Olivia knew it was the truth. Of that she was sure. She loved Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. It was a deep and profound love, and she needed to tell him. Now.

"I love you, Fitz. I always have, and I always will."

He looked at her before dropping his head and biting back a smile.

_I know. _"You do?" he asked, finally able to look at her again.

"Yes," she admitted, looking him directly in beautiful blue eyes. "It's time I told you."

"I agree," Fitz said, giving her that familiar grin. He was shocked that he was able to play it so cool when he truly felt nervous and emotional. He reached out for her but she didn't move.

"No," she said, holding up her hand. "Let me finish." She took deep breath. "Since the night of Harry's rehearsal dinner, I've been fighting against this. I never told you, but I thought about you almost every after that. When I saw you six months later in L.A., I was shocked but I was also happy."

This was news to Fitz. She'd made him work hard for a date. He smiled as she continued.

"I had no business getting into another relationship when I hadn't really dealt with the fallout of my broken engagement. I wasn't in a good place," she said. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about that time in her life. "I wasn't open to love."

They stared at each other.

"But the mistake I made was thinking I would never be open to love again," Olivia said as she moved closer to him. "I should have realized that my ex was taking up a place meant for you, and that the break-up allowed you to be sent into my life."

Fitz reached out and pulled her on to his lap. He looked down into her beautiful face and she pressed her body closer to his before kissing him lightly on the chin.

"I love you, Fitz."

He didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing her say those three words.

"When you came back into my life, I realized that I hadn't given up on love. I just didn't want to settle for anything less than what I had with you."

"I've waited so long to hear those words from you, Livvie. Say them again."

"I love you," she said then kissed him.

"Again," he whispered.

Straddling his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once, twice over and over until he lost track. With each kiss, she whispered the words he thought he'd never hear from her.

"I love you."

Fitz had never felt more alive in his life as he stood with Olivia in his arms. He kissed her deeply as he held onto to her thighs, pushing her dress up to her waist. Just like the many other times they'd come together, they couldn't ignore or deny their intense passion for one another. And right now, they were lost in it. Enjoying it, and realizing that they never wanted to lose it again. Absence had certainly made their hearts grow fonder. He quietly walked them towards the stairs and up to her bedroom. No further words were spoken, because no words were needed.

X

"I'm sorry, Fitz," Olivia whispered, as she took his face into her hands the way their daughter did when she wanted his undivided attention. "I was so stupid not to trust you…"

"Shh." He lowered his head and kissed her lips as he used his hands to spread her legs wider and guide his dick in and out of her core. Leaning back, he watched the contortions on her face as he moved in and out of her like a well-oiled machine.

"Wait, baby, wait. Too deep, Fitz," she moaned, reaching out to place a hand on his toned stomach.

Fitz gave her a wolfish grin. "I'm sorry, Livvie. I just can't get enough of you." He bent down and kissed her lips.

"It's okay, baby. Take all you want," she said before placing kisses along his jawline and chin. She brought her legs from his waist and pressed her feet into the mattress and began circling her hips and wet core around his slick hardness.

"Oh, Livvie," Fitz gasped, his face filled with surprised and pleasure as her walls massaged him. He loved how she was a mix of sophistication and sex. Innocence and boldness. Lady and, dare he think it, freak.

Olivia's eyes rolled back into her head at the feel of Fitz's dick thrusting deeper and deeper inside of her as she clutched his back. She lost all control of her body in that moment as she bucked and arched off the bed.

"Oh God." She gasped. "Don't stop." Fitz's thrusts inside her were getting choppy and she knew that he was close. She ground around him, wanting to feel every inch of him.

"I know, baby, I know," he grunted, his hips slamming against hers. He watched the emotions flicker across her face and felt her core grip him tighter. "Oh, Livvie, he moaned."

She looked up at him, her face filled with ecstasy as she grasped his hard and sweaty back tightly.

Fitz leaned down and took her lips in another hot kiss. The combination of Olivia's tongue and the work of her hips nearly sent him over the edge. But he held back his orgasm as he felt the rising climax Olivia was about to experience.

"Come for me, baby," he whispered as he held back. Spasms filled her core, and wave after wave of pleasure vibrated over body. And as she tightened her walls surrounding him, he couldn't hold back anymore. Fitz released himself at the same time she screamed his name. He held her tightly as he buried his face in her neck, groaning long and low as his dick throbbed with explosive release.

"I love you. I love you so much," he whispered against her throat, between kisses.

She leaned back from him and caressed the side of his handsome face. "And I love you," she countered softly.

He kissed her again, knowing that her love for him was absolute.

X

Monday morning, Olivia sat at the island in her kitchen sipping her tea and shamelessly watching Fitz's tight ass as he bent over and removed items from the refrigerator to make breakfast. To think, she had once been afraid of showing her emotions around him. Today she felt freer and happier. Things she hadn't felt in a long time.

Closing the door, Fitz turned to see her appreciative gaze, and raised his brows.

"What? You have a nice ass, Mr. Grant."

Fitz grinned at her. Setting the ingredients for the spinach, bacon, and cheese quiche aside, he walked around the island and stood in front of her.

"You think so, huh?"

She looked at him over the rim of her mug.

"Yes I do."

He stepped closer to her and removed the mug from her hands before pulling her into her arms.

"Fitz," she whined. "I'm hungry. If you don't stop now, we won't be eating anytime soon, and you know it."

"Hmm, I might consider it, but you have to stop looking at me like that."

"Well one of us has to be sensible," she said as she watched him walk to the other side of the island.

"We both know it's not going to be me," Fitz deadpanned and they both laughed.

Fitz and Olivia had been doing a lot of laughing in the last thirty-six hours. They'd spent most of Sunday in bed. Only hunger had driven them out. They completed the New York Times crossword puzzle together…in ink, and Fitz had given her one of his special massages and she'd returned the favor, although his was much better. And they talked. They talked about any and everything, and in between it all, they'd made a lot of love.

The couple left their self-imposed cocoon early Sunday evening to have dinner with Olivia's parents, paternal grandparents and her ninety-eight year old great-grandmother, Genevieve Pope, whom everyone affectionately called, 'Gem.' They had been lounging on the sofa in Olivia's sitting area after a shower when The Maya called and extended the invitation. Fitz readily agreed to go. He'd met Spencer and Big Olivia, as she was called, and couldn't wait to meet Gem.

_The elder Popes were waiting to be seated when the couple arrived at the restaurant. Gem looked Fitz up and down then nodded approvingly, before patting the seat next to her motioning for him to sit. The old girl was tiny but not frail, and was full of vitality. She was a firecracker. _

_For the next few minutes Olivia watched as her Gem flirted outrageously with Fitz. She was preening from his attention. Olivia couldn't hear what they were saying but at one point, Gem broke out in joyful laughter at something Fitz said. She patted his arm. "Oh I like you." Fitz leaned over and kissed her smooth, soft cheek. _

_What is she saying to him? And more importantly, what is he saying to her?_

"_You're just dying to know what they're talking about, aren't you?" Maya Pope asked her daughter. _

_Olivia nodded._

"_Well with Gem, you never know," Maya said with a chuckle._

"_That's what I'm afraid of." They both laughed before Maya assured Olivia that Gem wouldn't say anything inappropriate, at least not today._

_That didn't make Olivia feel any better. _

"_How are you holding up?" Olivia asked him as they followed the hostess and the rest of their party to their table. When he'd seated her, she noticed that he hadn't answered her question. _

_But Fitz's thoughts were elsewhere. There surrounded by her family, he wanted her. He wanted to kiss her and feel her, and hear the moans she made when she was aroused. _

"_Fitz?"_

"_Yes Livvie?"_

"_Are you okay? Did Gem say something?" she asked, with a puzzled look on her face. _

"_No, absolutely not. She's just like her name, a Gem. She reminds me a lot of Senior, says whatever's on her mind." _

"_Well she's known for her candor. That's where Cecily gets it."_

_He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Everything's fine Livvie, really."_

"_Good," she sighed with relief. "What were the two of you talking about, anyway?"_

"_What's said between Gem and Fitz stays between Gem and Fitz."_

_She looked at him, unable to believe he'd __used her__ own __words against her__._

_He laughed. "Close your mouth, darling."_

_Later during dinner, Gem had asked Fitz when he was going to become her great-grandson-in-love. He and Olivia looked like deer caught in headlights, especially when the other four occupants of the table looked on, waiting for an answer. They both knew that marriage was the next step for them, but they hadn't discussed it. It was probably the only thing they hadn't. _

"_Well I just hope I'm still alive when my next great-great-grandbaby is born," she said mischievously. _

"_Gem!" Olivia almost choked on the water she was sipping. _

_Her Gem shrugged. "What Libby?" _

"_You do know my sister's seven months pregnant, right?"_

"_Well we're not talking about Cecily right now, we're talking about you."_

_Fitz interrupted their exchange. "We'll see what we can do, Gem," he said as he squeezed Olivia's hand. That seemed to satisfy Gem and they made it through dinner and dessert without any additional questions about their personal lives. As everyone was leaving the restaurant, Fitz and Olivia had promised to bring Elliott for a visit, so they could play the piano together again. They would keep that promise. _

They'd spoken with their daughter earlier before coming downstairs, and neither could wait to see her. She would be home later that afternoon.

Fitz looked up from chopping green onions to glance at Olivia as she scrolled on her tablet. This was a different Olivia. She seemed to move a little lighter, easier, as if an enormous weight had been lifted from her small shoulders. He hadn't realized how much hurt and anger she'd been carrying. Her anger towards him and what had happened to them, partially because of his brother, had dissipated. That was the first step in moving forward.

As Fitz whisked eggs for the quiche, he felt at peace for the first time in a long time. His Livvie loved him. He shook his head. It felt good to be loved by the woman you loved. And Olivia was the woman he was deeply and unconditionally in love with. She was the woman who'd stolen his heart from the moment he'd met her. And honestly, he couldn't remember a time when it wasn't hers. He couldn't believe she was back in his life and that he'd been given a second chance to make her his once again. For that, he would forever be grateful.

X

Fitz answered the door to Olivia's home later that afternoon while she was closed up in her office. He knew who it was, and before the door was fully opened his baby girl was in his arms.

"Daddy!"

"Hi, princess," he said excitedly. She squealed uncontrollably when he tossed her in the air. When she was back in his arms the laughter continued as she held on while Fitz tickled her.

Cecily stood by laughing at the picture they made.

Fitz kissed his daughter's cheek. "I missed your face, little girl."

Elliott returned the kiss. "I missed your face too, Daddy."

After the two Grants finished their lovefest, Fitz walked over to Cecily and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Cecily. How are you?"

"Pregnant."

Fitz laughed at Cecily's remark.

"Still your happy, contented pregnant self, I see." They both laughed.

Moving Elliott to his hip, Fitz took Cecily's elbow and led her into the family room to the sofa and helped her sit.

"Where's August?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"He's getting patootie's bags." She looked around. "Where's my sister?"

"She's on a cal…"

"Here I am!" Olivia said as she walked into the room.

"Mommy!" Elliott squealed before she scrambled out of her father's arms and ran to her mother. She practically climbed onto Olivia, trying to get her little arms around her neck.

"Hi, sweet pea," Olivia said as she bent and lifted her daughter into her arms. Elliott wrapped her legs around her mother's waist, holding on as she walked them both further into the family room.

"I didn't think we were ever going to get home," Elliott informed her, rolling her eyes dramatically.

The adults laughed as Olivia continued to squeeze her baby in her arms and press kisses all over her little face.

August walked into the room and kissed Olivia's cheek before shaking Fitz's hand.

"Tootie's things are in the foyer," he said to Fitz.

"Thanks, I'll get them later."

Fitz watched as Olivia walked over and leaned down to kiss her sister's cheek before sitting on the edge of the sofa next to her, with Elliott straddling her lap. The little girl was hugging and pressing against her mother, as if trying to become a part of her.

"Can I get anyone anything to drink?" Fitz asked. Cecily and Olivia shook their heads, no.

"August? Beer?"

"Sure, Fitz," he answered and both men headed to the kitchen.

Cecily watched her sister and her niece. Elliott had her mother's undivided attention as she told her all about her time on the beach. Olivia's eyes were bright with love and affection as she listened to her daughter, and played with her braids.

After a few minutes, when Elliott came up for air, Cecily asked her to get her a glass of water.

"Okay, tante." She climbed down from her mother's lap and skipped off to kitchen, beads clacking.

Olivia sat back on the sofa and turned to look at her sister.

"Thank you, Cis. She obviously had a very good time."

"Lib you know you don't have to thank me. August and I always enjoy spending time with patootie. She's been our best practice for this," she said, pointing at her round belly, "for four and a half years."

Olivia leaned over and placed her hand on her sister's very pregnant belly. "How's my nephew anyway?"

August walked into the room just as she asked the question. He winked at Olivia before placing the glass of water his wife had requested on the side table. The Lankfords had chosen not to find out their baby's gender. They wanted to be surprised. Of course that didn't stop Olivia from insisting it was boy. Secretly, August did too.

"The baby's fine. Kicking up a storm, doing somersaults and basically keeping me awake at night."

Olivia nodded. "I remember those days. My baby loved to party at Club In Utero late at night, for at least an hour."

Cecily chuckled. "Well your niece or nephew loves having dance parties and tap dancing on my bladder."

"I'm sorry, Cis," Olivia said sympathetically "It'll all be worth it in the end."

"I know, Lib."

"You look cute by the way." Cecily was wearing a pleated, loose maxi dress in coral. It tied on each shoulder and dipped in the back. She wasn't letting pregnancy affect her style.

Cecily laughed, rubbing her belly. "I don't feel cute. I feel like I ate a gigantic balloon" She grinned at her sister. "And I couldn't be happier."

Olivia laughed with her. "I can tell." She took her hand. "I'm so happy for you, Cissy. Now I'm just waiting on my nephew to get here."

"You and me both. I can't wait to get back into regular clothes again."

"I remember that feeling too."

Cecily reached for the glass of water and took a long drink.

Olivia watched her quietly. This was the person who'd always watched over her. She was always the "quiet one," but her big sister was one of the most outgoing, fun loving people you'd ever meet. She was Cecily's little sister but Cecily never made her feel as if she had to exist in her shadow. She never made her feel small. God she loved her. And she couldn't wait for them to experience the beautiful, exhausting and rewarding journey of motherhood together.

Cecily set the glass down and took a deep breath. "Now that we've got the chit-chatting out of the way, what's going with you and Fitz?"

Olivia knew it was only a matter of time. She looked at her sister with a coy smile.

Cecily stopped her before she could speak. "And before you deny anything, let me just say, you're wearing the glow of satisfaction. Just looking at you I can tell something's changed. You are shining light from the inside."

Olivia couldn't deny it if she wanted to, and she didn't want to.

Cecily gave her a knowing look before saying, "I told you, hot and steamy does the trick every time, doesn't it?"

"Hell, yes," Olivia said. She didn't even pretend like she didn't know what her sister was talking about.

They both looked at one another and Cecily gave Olivia the "I ain't mad atcha" look, and they both started laughing.

"We've been allowing things to unfold naturally."

"Good." Cecily smiled at her little sister. "You look happy, Lib."

"Because I am," she responded simply.

Cecily leaned over and hugged her sister to her, her eyes filled with tears. Something she was doing a lot of lately. She didn't know what had happened with her sister and Fitz, but Olivia seemed like a different person. Maybe her sister had forgiven Fitz and they were moving on, together. That made her happy. Elliott deserved to have both her parents together.

"Listen Lib, I won't pry. If you're happy, I'm happy. Just know that when and if you're ready to talk, I'm always here."

Olivia laid her head on her sister's bare shoulder. "I know," she said softly. "Thank you, Cissy."

She would tell Cecily about Ford's web of deceit at another time.

They sat quietly talking until Fitz and August walked into the room. Elliott had fallen asleep in her father's arms.

"Well mama, it's time to get you home so the two of you can eat," August said as he assisted his wife to her feet.

Olivia stood and grabbed Fitz's hand as they followed the Lankfords to the front door. Fitz and Olivia thanked them again for inviting their daughter on the trip.

Cecily walked over to Fitz and kissed Elliott's cheek, and then his. A surprised Fitz looked at Olivia and she shrugged. He chuckled before bidding them goodbye and going upstairs to lay Elliott down.

The sisters hugged before Olivia walked them to the door and watched them get into their vehicle and drive away. She closed and locked the door before picking up Elliott's things and going upstairs to join her little family.


	30. Chapter 30

Hi all,

Hope everyone is safe, healthy and practicing some form of self-care. I'm still sheltering in place. I think this is week 12 or 13, hell I don't even know anymore. I'm so happy so many of you liked the last update. It was nice to write about Fitz and Olivia just being together. Thank you again for the kind reviews, they're always appreciated.

I had every intention of moving this story along, but with everything going on in this country, I just don't have the mental or emotional bandwidth to deal with anymore angst, anger or sadness right now. I'm sorry. So instead of writing nothing at all, I wrote about what currently brings me joy: Fitz, Olivia and Elliott, existing, spending time together as a family. Hope you enjoy it too. Thanks again for taking the time to read my little story.

P.S. If you have to go out, please be careful.

Enjoy,

TBOT

XXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks passed quickly, and _t_he three of them spent every day together. It was the most wonderful time of Olivia's life. It was as if admitting her love to Fitz had changed her. Had it?

Sitting in her office late the second week on a video conference call, Olivia felt as if she could conquer the world. She couldn't keep the silly grin off her face and didn't even try. She was sure her staff was probably discussing the change and she spent a few minutes to see how she felt about it, and decided that she wasn't concerned. She, Fitz and their daughter being together was all that mattered. She was happier than she had been in years. She'd loved her ex, but her love for Fitz was deeper, more solid. With Garrett, she'd had to pretend to be someone else. With Fitz, all she had to be was herself. That was liberating and exciting.

When she looked up at the screen, she knew that Chenille had noticed the change. She asked what was up because Olivia was smiling so much. She'd also caught the rest of her staff's puzzled gaze as well. Olivia laughed it off and continued their meeting. She now knew the answer to _had admitting she loved Fitz changed her?_ Yes, it had.

Fitz and Olivia slept together every night and woke each morning in each other's arms. They were adjusting to life as a family, and things were coming together seamlessly. Each morning they still got their daughter ready and off to camp, and Fitz had begun to take meetings regarding a new business venture. He'd decided weeks ago that he was permanently relocating to D.C. and that he was leaving his position with GNA. Senior and JR weren't going to be happy but it was time he started making new plans for his career, and his new little family's future.

Each evening, the three of them had dinner together before playing a game or watching a short children's show before Fitz and Olivia bathed their daughter and put her to bed. After she was asleep, they'd have a drink together, talk about their day or fight over the remote and watch one of their favorite shows while they cuddled on the sofa in the family room. They had yet to watch more than thirty minutes before finding something else to distract them. Usually each other.

Elliott was adjusting well to their current living situation. Although Olivia worried that they were moving too fast, and that Elliott may not understand, but Fitz had made it clear that he didn't like the idea of his daughter growing up in a home without him. Elliott didn't seem to be affected, she was just happy to have her mommy and daddy in the same house.

_Olivia woke to a small foot in her back. Elliott had come into bed with her and Fitz sometime during the night._

_Fitz! Had they left the door unlocked? She glanced at the clock. It was almost seven 'o clock. She lifted her head and saw him currently clinging to the side of the queen size bed for all he was worth because their daughter was laying horizontally across them both. She was also grateful to see that he was at least wearing pajama pants. _

_Carefully and quietly, she climbed from the bed and walked around to the other side. Gently shaking his shoulders, she called his name. _

"_Fitz." He moaned softly but didn't open his eyes. She nudged him again, a little harder this time._

"_Fitz!"_

_He had to catch himself before he rolled onto the floor._

"_Huh? What? Livvie, what's wrong?"_

_She put a finger to his lips and nodded toward their daughter who was now on her stomach, spread across the side of the bed. _

_Fitz turned and visibly relaxed. "She woke two hours ago calling out for you, but you didn't hear her so I went to her room."_

_Olivia frowned. Her baby was calling out to her and she hadn't heard her? That was a first. _

"_She was afraid so I tried rocking her but she still wouldn't fall asleep. I couldn't leave her, and since we were both wearing pajamas, I brought her in here with us. I'm surprised you didn't wake up from all of the wiggling and squirming she did before she finally fell asleep."_

_Olivia was definitely surprised. She hadn't slept that soundly since before Elliott was born. _

_Fitz sat up, careful not to wake their daughter, took Olivia's hand and led her to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door before he turned to her. _

"_Fitz we decided that Elle's impressionable and she watches __each and__ everything we do and say. We can't risk sending her the wrong message."_

"_Livvie, I'm not some strange man, I am her father. I love her more than anything in this world and I would never do anything to upset her or make her uncomfortable. We're in love and I've practically moved in, we sleep together every night. You have to know that this was bound to happen. She didn't seem bothered or surprised that we were sleeping in the same bed. To her it's normal. And honestly, I don't think anyone's expecting us to _**not**_ be sleeping together. I mean, come on, our daughter's almost five. The jig is up!"_

_Olivia chuckled softly at his comment. _

"_I know. But what we do now will __shape her little mind, and I don't want that to be affected by __our behavior." _

_He nodded. "Kids are smarter than a lot of people give them credit for, Livvie. And it's not as if she's hasn't seen us being affectionate with each other."_

_Fitz really didn't give a damn what other people thought. His little girl had a mother and a father who loved her more than life. The fact that they weren't married wasn't her fault. Nobody was going to burden his kid __with society's expectations for him and Olivia__. _

"_We are her parents and we decide what's best for our daughter. This isn't a game or some temporary relationship. It's about you, me and our daughter, who deserves to have both of her parents in love, and together. This is forever, Livvie. Okay?"_

_She looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. "Okay."_

"_You know," he said as he moved closer to her, "she's going to have to get used to you and I sharing a bed."_

_Olivia let out a long sigh. "I know."_

"_That was a sigh that said you're thinking way too much, Livvie."_

_She smirked at him. "Can you really think too much?"_

"_Depends on what you're thinking about. If it's about getting naked right here and letting me make love to you, think away. If you're still thinking about whether our daughter will be scarred for life because she saw us sleeping in the same bed together, stop it."_

_His face broke into that grin and he took a few more steps before pulling her into his arms. _

"_Fitz, as much as I want you, we have a kid on the other side of that door, who's currently asleep, but will be awake soon." _

_It really was too bad, because she wanted nothing more than to have him inside of her right now. _

"_Well she's asleep now," he said as he backed her up and lifted her until she sat on the counter, and stood between her legs. _

"_Livvie," he moaned. _

"_Yes, Fitz," she said, before he kissed her, while her hand reached inside his pajama pants and grabbed his hardness. _

_He groaned against her mouth. "Are you sure, Livvie?"_

_She didn't answer, just continued to pump her fist up and down his cock. _

_He unbuttoned her pajama top quickly. Cupping her breasts, he planted a kiss on each nipple. _

"_We'll take this thing with Elle slowly, Fitz. If she has questions we'll try and answer them as best we can. Age appropriate of course. Agreed?"_

_Fitz nodded. "Agreed."_

_She kissed him again as his hands worked her top from her body._

_Breaking the kiss, he took her face in his hands. "Do you know how much I love you?"_

"_Why don't you show me," Olivia whispered._

_Fitz was halfway out of his pajama pants when there was a noisy knock on the other side of the door. _

"_Mommy? Daddy? You in there?" It was Elliott._

_Fitz and Olivia froze. Olivia sitting on the counter, partially nude; Fitz standing in front of her, rock hard, his pants around his ankles. _

"_What is it, sweet pea?" Olivia asked, as she tried to compose herself. _

"_I'm up!" Elliott answered as she rattled the doorknob._

_Olivia chuckled, while Fitz sighed in frustration. _

"_Why don't you go to your room and wait for me. I'll be right there. Okay?"_

"_Okay, Mommy."_

_They heard the sound of their daughter's bare feet on the hardwood as she left Olivia's bedroom. _

_Fitz leaned his forehead down against Olivia's and they both groaned. _

"_We're going to have to work on her timing."_

_Olivia laughed and kissed him. "Get used to it, mister."_

_Fitz lifted her from the counter and set her on her feet,_

"_Come on babe, playtime is over," she said as she buttoned her pajama top._

_Fitz kicked his pajama pants aside and tried to ignore the pain in his loins. "I've got to take care of this," he said pointing to his erection. _

_Olivia looked at him, all of him, before stepping close to him. _

"_I'm sorry. And I love you," she said kissing him one last time. _

_Fitz groaned as she walked towards the door._

_Olivia laughed. "I'll get her ready for camp and meet you downstairs." She unlocked the door and left the bathroom. Fitz had started the shower by the time she walked out of her bedroom._

After that morning, Fitz and Olivia had long conversations about family and being parents, and naturally their parents came to mind. They had sixty-five years of marriage between them and both couples were still very much in love. They'd shared everything and raised their families together. Fitz and Olivia had both admitted that they'd imagined it would be the same for them. They never expected to have a child outside of marriage, but they both wanted what was best for her. For Fitz that meant marriage, sooner rather than later. They'd put their lives on hold too damn long and he wasn't going to waste anymore time.

X

Wednesday evening, Olivia had just returned home from meeting her mother, Cecily's best friend and line sister, Eve, and a well-known D.C. event planner, to begin planning her sister's baby shower. She was sitting at the island going through her mail when Fitz and Elliott walked through the door. He'd used the key she'd given him two weeks ago to let them in.

"What happened to my baby?" Olivia shrieked as she stood from her chair.

There were Band-Aids on Elliott's cheek and chin, another on the inside of her hand and a small cut on her bottom lip. Her face and hands were clean, but her shirt and shorts had dirt and grass stains on them. She was missing a few beads, and three of her braids had started to come undone. Olivia ran her hands over her daughter's extremities to assure herself that Elliott had no other injuries.

"I had fun, Mommy," Elliott said, wiggling out of her mother's arms. "Daddy and me and Grampy were outside and I ride on my skateboard," she said, very proud of herself.

"_Rode_, sweet pea," Olivia corrected, before she turned and glared at Fitz.

"You bought her a skateboard? She's only a baby."

"I'm _not_ a baby, Mommy," Elliott said, offended. "I'm a big girl."

Fitz smiled sheepishly. "She's fine, babe. Dad and I were teaching her how to ride when she lost control. The shrubbery next to the driveway stopped her before we could."

Olivia gasped.

"Livvie, Brady from next door has a skateboard and she's ridden it a few times. She'd been asking for one so I surprised her today. She was wearing a helmet, arm and knee pads, wrist guards, and the board has a handlebar."

Olivia looked at their daughter. "Are you sure you're okay, sweet pea?"

Elliott nodded. "Uh-huh. Wanna kiss my boo-boos, Mommy?"

"Of course, baby," Olivia bent down and kissed her cheek, chin, hand and lip. "I'm just glad you're not seriously hurt. Daddy and Grampy should've been paying closer attention." She looked at Fitz, giving him the evil eye.

Fitz chuckled. "Trust me Livvie, Dad and I were properly scolded for allowing the "baby" to get injured. A huge brownie and a scoop of ice cream stopped the flow of tears immediately."

Olivia laughed. She loved Christine Grant.

"She was brave enough to get back on and once she got the hang of it, she and Brady, along with Brady's German Shepherd, Zeus, rolled up and down the sidewalk without a care in the world. She's a very tired little girl."

"Oh I'm sure she is, but she also needs a bath. Get to it, daddy."

Olivia winked at him as she picked up her mail and sauntered towards the family room on her way to her office to finish sorting and reading. Fitz laughed, loudly, as he watched her retreating back.

He looked down at his little girl who was grinning up at him like he hung the moon just for her. And in that moment, Fitz knew that he would hang it every day just to see her look at him that way.

"Well princess, looks like daddy's giving you your bath tonight."

"Yay!" She squealed and turned to skip towards the stairs with Fitz laughing and following behind her.

When Fitz and Elliott returned, Olivia was sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of wine and listening to one of Fitz's smooth jazz stations on Pandora. Elliott climbed onto her lap and Fitz sat next to her. She kissed her daughter's soft cheek, noting the fragrance of her children's lavender and vanilla bath wash and lotion. Before she could get too comfortable, Olivia sent her to the powder room for a comb. Fitz and JR had managed to recover all of the missing beads, so she just needed to rebraid Elliott's hair, and add the beads.

"Fresh Band-Aids, huh? She looked at him and laughed.

"Yep. She insisted." He would do anything for his daughter.

"I'm sure she did. How are your parents?" She asked.

"They're great. They were sad you couldn't join us for dinner but they'll see you next week." They would all be on the Vineyard together by the end of the following week.

"What time does their flight to New York leave tomorrow?"

"Nine."

"We'll have a few days alone before everyone arrives in Tisbury. Between Mom and Christine, our social calendar will be full." They both laughed.

Fitz looked at her before he spoke. "But we'll find time for just the two of us," he said in a low voice.

Elliott came bouncing back into the room before she could respond but the look she gave him said she agreed.

"Here, Mommy." She handed the comb and brush to Olivia, before climbing back onto her mother's lap.

Olivia quickly began to brush the loose ends and rebraid Elliott's hair. She and Fitz fielded endless questions and "Can I have" requests. Of course he was reluctant to deny her anything. It just wasn't easy saying no, but he was getting better at it.

"Did you have fun with Grammy and Grampy, sweet pea?"

"Yeah. Me and Grammy made brownies. We brought you one."

"It's in a bag on the kitchen counter," Fitz added.

He sat back on the sofa with a wide smile on his face. This was what he wanted forever, for them to stay together. A normal, happy and settled family. After a few minutes he noticed that Elliott's lids had gotten heavy as she rested against Olivia. By the time she finished, Elliott was nearly asleep.

"She's worn out," Fitz said softly, before he stood to his feet, scooped his baby into his arms and carried her up to her room. He didn't think he would ever get used to this. The weight of his daughter, small and so precious, and so trusting in the way she curled against his chest.

Fitz stood slowly rocking her in his arms while Olivia turned down the covers on the bed. When she finished, he kissed his daughter's forehead before laying her down. Elliott instantly reached out for her lovey, Bugsy, and wrapped him in her little arms. Olivia leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, sweet pea. Mommy loves you to the moon and back."

They stood looking at her for a long tender moment before leaving the room hand-in-hand. They went downstairs and Olivia went into the kitchen for her brownie and to refill her glass of wine. She cut a small piece of the large brownie and put it on a dessert plate before grabbing the wine and joining Fitz on the sofa.

She forked a small piece into her mouth. It was a moist, chocolate-and-mint-flavored piece of perfection. "Mmm. This brownie is incredible. I want to sleep with this brownie. I want to have babies with this brownie."

Fitz looked at her closed eyes and the total look ecstasy on her face. "Should I be jealous of that brownie?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Olivia laughed. "You're so weird."

"Maybe. That's why you love me."

"That's _one_ of the reasons why I love you." She went back to nibbling on her small treat.

Olivia glanced at Fitz again and caught him staring. She paused, the fork midair, and her expression changed to match his. His gut clenched at the sight of her licking the fork, and he felt a certain part of his body began to harden. It was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. His control was beginning to slip. He knew that she was aware of just how aroused he was getting from watching her.

Fitz was the first to look away. Olivia set the empty plate and the fork on the coffee table and picked up her glass of wine. Taking a long sip, she sat back on the sofa, pulled her feet beneath her, and curled into his side. He put his arms around her and hugged her close.

"Your mother's an excellent baker. I love that she and Elle spend time together bonding and baking."

"I loved helping her cook when I lived at home, but we didn't bake. Now she has a grandchild who loves baking with her, and she couldn't be happier."

Olivia smiled.

Fitz reached for her glass and took a sip, before handing it back to her.

"How was your meeting?"

"The meeting went well. We all gave the planner everything she needed to get started. She has everything under control, although I'm not too sure about surprising Cis. But, Mom and Eve insisted so…" She sighed. "I may have to tell her the day before so she'll actually show up."

Fitz laughed. "You know your sister very well, don't you?"

"Yes I do." She laughed with him.

They continued to talk quietly and listen to the music.

He ran his fingers through her thick hair, giving her scalp a soothing rub. Olivia relaxed against him and tried to suppress a yawn, but failed.

"Excuse me," she said.

Fitz checked his watch. It was time to call it a day.

"You're tired. Why don't we go upstairs?" He kissed her forehead and stood from the sofa. He picked up the plate and wineglass, took them to the kitchen, and loaded them into the dishwasher. When he returned, Olivia was still sitting on the sofa. He reached for her hand, and she stood. He kissed her long and hard.

"Come on."

She didn't move. "You do realize that I've had a long day and I'm not in the mood for sex."

He stared at her. "Yes, I realize that. So have I. You try running behind our daughter, while she's on a skateboard, and trying to keep her from falling."

Olivia chuckled.

"I was thinking we could shower together, and go to bed. I think about more than sex you know."

"I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"No apology needed. Any other time, you would be totally correct, but tonight, we both need sleep." He gave her that grin and took her hand, and they headed upstairs. They first went to check on their daughter, who was sound asleep, then walked into her bedroom, neither saying a word, as they continued on to the bathroom. Olivia brushed her teeth and removed her makeup, while Fitz started the shower. He stood staring at her in the mirror.

"What?"

He smiled. "I love you, Livvie."

She gave him a big grin with her toothpaste covered mouth, before she rinsed.

"I want this."

She turned and leaned against the counter. "I want this too, Fitz. I'm so in love with you, and I want this to work."

He looked into those big brown doe eyes and saw forever. She was it for him, the love of his life. He wanted forever with her.

"Good, because I want you now just as badly as I ever did."

She said nothing in response. Instead she helped him undress until he was standing proudly and handsomely naked before her. He returned the favor, and when she was as naked as he, took her hand and stepped behind her into the multi head shower stall.

They lathered each other's bodies with a soft sponge loaded with her bath gel, until every inch was covered. Then he rinsed her off with the handheld showerhead before turning it on himself. When he finished he pulled her close and kiss her neck and her breasts, before ending with a deep kiss on the lips. He stepped out and handed her a thick terry cloth towel to dry off.

He watched her, enjoying the simple pleasure of watching her dry off with a towel.

Olivia looked up and smiled at him. She removed her shower cap before standing on her tip toes and kissing his lips, and then walked out of the shower, naked, to moisturize her body before getting dressed.

Fitz brushed his teeth before joining her in her dressing room, and slipping on a pair of pajama pants. They padded barefoot on the hardwood across the room, climbed into bed and instinctively reached for each other. Fitz kissed her softly on her lips, his hands caressing her body and pulling her closer.

"Goodnight, Fitz." She said drowsily.

"Goodnight, my love." He kissed her forehead.

Sleep came almost as soon as they laid their heads down, Olivia drifting off first and Fitz soon after.

X

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and then closed against the sunlight streaming through the now open drapes. She rolled over onto her back, the sheets in total disarray, as she stretched the muscles in her tired and sore body. As she willed her body awake, she lifted herself onto the wealth of pillows, making herself comfortable. She was wearing Fitz's pajama top, vaguely remembering him helping her into it early that morning after their shower.

She glanced at the clock, it was after eight. Her daughter had probably been awake for a while but apparently Fitz had gotten up with her and taken care of her needs, so she could sleep in. She was grateful to him for that, and would thank him later. She smiled at the reason she was tired.

_The previous evening Olivia and Fitz had attended a performance by the Dance Theatre of Harlem at the Harman Center for the Arts. It was a gala to benefit Howard University's Law School general scholarship fund. She had been standing in the lobby with Fitz and her parents when she looked up and saw Garrett. Seeing her, he'd turned and walked in the opposite direction. _

_Olivia realized in that moment that she was really over him. Instead of rage, she felt sadness that she had wasted so much time on him, and hating him. She glanced up at Fitz, who was laughing at something her father had said, and wanted to be home and in bed with her man. She whispered what she wanted him to do to her in his ear, and hand in hand they quickly left the theatre. _

_Their babysitter, Olivia's cousin, Natasha Pope, was watching television and had been surprised to see them back so early. They weren't surprised that Elliott had been well behaved and had gone to bed without a problem. She adored Natasha, who was the daughter of Olivia's Uncle Butch, Eli's younger brother, and her favorite little cousin. She was a rising senior at Spelman College and was home for the summer, interning on the Hill. _

_She'd been in high school when Elliott was born and had spent as much time as she could with Olivia and the baby. As a result, she and her little cousin were close. When Olivia bought tickets to the gala, months ago she wasn't sure if she would attend. But when the law school made the announcement that her father would be receiving an award, she knew she would have to go. Especially since Cecily had bowed out. _

_Olivia called Natasha and asked if she would like to babysit Elliott and she jumped at the chance. Elliott had been excited that her Nat would be babysitting. _

_Natasha had raised a questioning eyebrow when they walked through the door two hours early. Olivia saw the look and ignored it. She knew that Nat would ask questions when she got the chance, and she still wouldn't answer them. She hugged her and said goodnight before heading for the stairs. _

_Fitz had offered to drive Natasha home but she'd declined, saying her boyfriend was on his way. So he sat with her in the kitchen and they waited. They had met at the Pope's brunch two months ago, and he'd liked her. He could also see why his daughter was captivated with her Nat. She was delightful, charming, funny and smart. They were deep in conversation when the doorbell rang about twenty minutes later and Fitz stood and walked her to the door. He introduced himself to the young man and watched as they drove away, before closing and locking the door, and setting the alarm. The __lights were__ set on a __timer__ and had been set to turn off at ten._

_Fitz made his way upstairs, bypassing the closed door to Olivia's bedroom. He walked down the hall to his daughter's room. He knew Olivia had already checked on her, but he wouldn't be able to sleep without making sure she was okay. It had become routine. He stood looking down at her as she was snuggled with Bugsy. He leaned down and kissed her cheek._

"_Goodnight, princess, daddy loves you."_

_He __pulled the door partially__ closed behind him and headed towards Olivia's bedroom. Behind that door was the one person on earth who had the power to make his heart race. Turning the doorknob, he entered. Olivia had lighted candles around the room and she was sitting up in bed, naked, her __arms wrapped around__ her knees, waiting for him. _

_When Fitz entered the room, Olivia heard his sharp intake of breath. _

"_I was beginning to think you weren't coming to bed," she said smiling at him seductively. "All of this would have gone to waste." She motioned to the candles._

_Fitz had __his hand__ on the __doorknob__, __his__ eyes on hers. He stood staring at her. The glow from the candles gave her flawless skin a warm golden glow. _

"_Never. I told you I would do all those things __you said you wanted me to do."_

_She laughed softly and slowly rose to her knees and began a slow crawl across the bed toward him._

"_Take off your clothes." She said. "And then there's no need to say anything else."_

_Fitz raised his eyebrows in surprise. The lock sounded softly as he clicked it into place and smiled at her. He then stood from the door and removed his jacket, extending his arm a bit and dropping it on the floor. His eyes never left hers as his hands moved to his tie. He made quick work of untying it and dropped it in the vicinity of the jacket. The custom shirt was next. He immediately unbuttoned the cuffs and then down the center. It joined the growing pile._

_When he was bare to the waist, Fitz moved closer to the bed and toed off his shoes. He unbuckled and removed his belt and tossed it over his shoulder, eliciting a chuckle from Olivia. He saw her swallow when he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. The pants and boxer briefs went quickly in one sweeping motion and finally his socks. Her appreciative gaze drifted downward to his cock which was brick hard, the length and width of him full and solid. Lord! He was a good looking man, and he was all hers. _

_Olivia reached out and pulled him closer, and lovingly she ran her hand over his chiseled chest. Slowly she lowered her head and took first one nipple into her mouth, and then the other. He gasped. She drew back and gave him a wicked grin. He was proud of the self-control that he displayed as a lover, but she was seriously challenging him. He was close to the edge. _

_Fitz opened his mouth to speak when Olivia shook her head, pressing her index finger to his lips. The excitement suddenly had him sweating. She lowered her head again, this time leaving kisses down his torso before using the tip of her tongue __to circle his navel__. She was slowly torturing him. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pulled her up to him._

"_Game over," he said before thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. Olivia responded by returning his kiss and sucking on his tongue. The room echoed with moans of pleasure until they both needed to come up for air. _

"_Guess I lose," Olivia said huskily as she smiled up at him. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She craved this man, and often wondered if it was wrong to love one person so completely. If so, she didn't care. Fitz was everything to her, and she felt no guilt about it. _

"_I love you so much," she whispered against his lips. _

"_Not as much as I love you." He leaned down and kissed every inch of her face. _

_With her still in his arms, he eased them both toward the center of the bed and lay between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her again before reaching over to the night table and grabbing one of the many condoms she'd placed there. When he'd finished sheathing himself, she __reached down between them__, encircling __him__, loving the way he groaned against her lips when she touched __him__, when she __guided him__ into her, lifting her body up, offering __him__ everything. He took what she gave, all of it._

_The rest of the night and early morning, he fulfilled her every desire __without hesitation, and she thoroughly enjoyed every moment. On the bed, on the floor and in the shower._

Stretching luxuriously, Olivia forced herself to get out of bed. They had a long day ahead, beginning with a birthday party at one o' clock for Elliott's friend, Yancey Tucker. She stood and looked around the room. Fitz had picked up his discarded clothes sometime during the night, or was it this morning? She couldn't remember. The smell of bacon made her stomach growl and she realized how hungry she was. Suddenly impatient to see her family, she made her way into the bathroom to complete her morning ablution.

Twenty minutes later, she walked down the stairs and followed the music and the sound of Elliott singing _'Almost There'_ from one of her favorite movies, _The Princess and the Frog,_ at the top of her lungs, and off key.

Fitz looked up just as she walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful."

He watched her walk toward the island dressed in a beautiful and colorful silk kimono. Her face free of makeup. Her hair in a loose ponytail.

Olivia looked at her love. He was sipping from a mug that said, _**Best. Daddy. Ever.**_ and wearing an apron that said, _**CHEF DADDY.**_ They were gifts he'd received from his daughter on his first ever Father's Day. They warmed his heart. Later, he was going to shower and shave, using the _Creed_ Body Wash and Aftershave. It was also a gift _from_ his daughter, but _for_ her mother.

Elliott turned to see her mother walking toward them.

"Mommy!" Fitz thwarted her attempt to jump from the high stool at the island.

Olivia walked over and pulled her into her arms. "Good morning, sweet pea. How are you this morning?"

"Fine. Daddy said I couldn't wake you. He said you needed to sleep and you were tired." She looked at her mother curiously. "Were you?"

Olivia caught Fitz's sly smile. "Yes, sweet pea, Mommy was very tired."

"Why?"

This time it was Olivia who gave Fitz a sly smile. "Daddy and I danced a lot last night and it made me very tired."

"Oh," Elliott replied.

Olivia kissed her daughter's cheeks, and hugged her close. "Did you have fun with Nat last night?"

"Uh-huh. We watched _Princess and the Frog_ and she learned me how to play the _Connect Four_."

Olivia laughed. "She _taught_ you how to play, baby. Did you thank her for the gift?"

She nodded, her beads clacking. "Yes!"

"Good." She kissed her once more before setting her back in the chair.

Olivia walked around the island and over to Fitz who was standing at the stove. She hugged him from behind.

"Good morning, baby," she murmured against his back.

"Mommy, we're making you breakfast!" Elliott said excitedly, unaware that she'd interrupted a moment.

Olivia released Fitz and walked back over to their daughter.

"Oh yeah? What are you making?"

"Pancakes and bacon. And strawberry com…com…She bit her lip and frowned as she tried to remember the word her daddy had told her earlier. "Compo!" She blurted out, proud of herself.

Fitz and Olivia laughed. "It's called compote, sweet pea," Olivia corrected. "Wow. You and your daddy have been very busy."

Elliott nodded. "Daddy let me put the strawberries in the com…compote."

"You're such a good little helper, sweet pea." She kissed her daughter's cheek again.

Fitz turned to face them. "We wanted to let you sleep. You must have been very tired." He winked at her.

Olivia looked at him over their daughter's head, giving him a naughty smile. "I wonder why?" She grinned when he blushed.

Olivia walked over to the counter where Fitz had her mug ready for tea.

She glanced over at him. "You kept me up most of the night, and this morning."

Fitz glanced over at their daughter, who was busy singing and playing a sight word game on her tablet, oblivious to the conversation her parents were having.

"I kept you up?" he chuckled. "Ha! You nearly killed me. I won't be able to walk right for a week."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Oh, please."

Fitz moved closer to her and grabbed her by the waist. He whispered near her ear. "Later I'm going to have to make you pay for that."

She laughed as he kissed her before she busied herself with preparing her tea, thinking about what he would do to her later.

X

Fitz carried his daughter up to her room. Elliott was exhausted and so was he. The day had been fun, filled with laughter, tender moments and family. He looked down into her sweet little face noticing that his baby could barely keep her eyes open. He was glad Olivia had suggested a bath at her parent's home before they left.

They'd started their day at Yancey's Bumper Bowl birthday party. Fitz had enjoyed helping Elliott load the balls onto the ramp until she decided she didn't need it. They'd laughed when with each turn she walked up to the line and practically flung the ball down the lane, knocking over a few pins.

Fitz had met Michael and Desiree Yancey-Tucker at Elliott's school. Their daughters were in the same classroom, and Desiree and Olivia had been high school classmates. Desiree had no filter and told him about the times she'd talked Olivia into doing things she knew they weren't supposed to be doing. He'd laughed out loud when she told him about the time they'd gone to a fraternity party on Howard's campus and Olivia had gotten so drunk, she'd passed out. Fortunately for them, Cecily was home from college that weekend and came to rescue their underage selves.

An embarrassed Olivia covered her face with her hands, as Fitz and Desiree laughed. "Not my finest hour," she said before quickly changing the subject. Fitz was enjoying hearing more about Olivia as a teenager. Sometimes she came across as too serious to have ever just let her hair down.

After singing "Happy Birthday," (the Stevie Wonder version) and the kids gorged on artisan pizza, wings, fruit, punch and cake, they left and went to the National Children's Museum to see the new Nickelodeon exhibit. Olivia had a membership and she took Elliott as often as she could. They spent over two hours visiting other exhibits and Olivia didn't know who had more fun, Fitz or their daughter. Olivia stood watching her two loves, laughing at their antics.

"What a beautiful family you have. Your husband and daughter are really enjoying themselves," the lady standing next to her complimented. It never occurred to Olivia to correct her. "Thank you," was all she'd said.

The happy trio left the museum at closing time and walked along the Mall trying to decide where to have dinner. They sat on a bench and watched Elliott play with the bubble camera Fitz had purchased at the museum gift shop. She'd taken their daughter to the rest room and when they'd returned, he was carrying a tote filled with goodies for Elliott. For once she hadn't scolded him for spoiling her.

As they sat watching their happy little girl, Olivia's phone rang. It was her mother inviting them to an impromptu cookout at their home. They walked back to Fitz's SUV and arrived thirty minutes later. The Lankfords were already there and to no one's surprise, her sister hadn't waited for them before she started eating. They had dinner on the patio, and after dessert, watched Elliott play on the playset that her Pop Pop had had installed in the backyard, before she could walk.

It was late when they left the Pope's, way past their daughter's bedtime, Fitz thought, as he laid his daughter in her bed.

Quietly, Olivia entered Elliott's room as Fitz was tucking her in. He kissed the little girl's soft cheek, and stood so Olivia could do the same. They stood for few quiet moments before exiting their daughter's room, leaving the door partially opened.

"Today turned out to be quite a day," Olivia said as they walked toward her bedroom with their arms wrapped around each other.

"It was great day!" Fitz exclaimed. "But it isn't over," he said as they walked into the bedroom and he locked the door.

"Oh?" she said as she took a seat on the bench at the foot of the bed, removing her shoes.

He walked over and stood in front of her. "Yes, oh." Leaning down, he kissed her lips. The kiss was sweet, an easy, gentle connection. "Join me in the shower," he whispered.

She smiled. "I'd like that."

Fitz reached out his hand and helped her stand. They walked into the bathroom, where he started the shower and she removed what was left of her make-up and brushed her teeth. As she gazed into the mirror, she noticed the brightness in her eyes and the little smile on her face. She inched closer. The woman staring back at her was very happy. For the first time in a long time she felt complete, and she knew why. Fitzgerald Grant.

When she joined him, the shower was on full force. She pressed herself behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek against his back. Hot water ran over them from the multi showerheads. Fitz turned, moving his hands down her back and pulled her closer.

"You okay, love?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, just tired."

She picked up a bath sponge and squeezed bath gel onto it. Raising her hand, she soaped his neck, his shoulders, his chest and stomach, but she didn't stop there. She moved lower and deftly washed his semi-erect cock and his sac.

Fitz groaned from feel of her soft touch. He released the breath he'd been holding when she moved her hands over his tight ass and then down his thighs, his calves and his feet.

When she stood, he returned the favor by taking the sponge, adding more gel and bathing her. He started at her neck, over her shoulders and arms, squeezing her breasts. He took his time moving to her flat toned stomach and down to her essence. She whimpered when she felt him slide a large finger inside.

Olivia cried out as Fitz pleasured her. She was just about to climax when he kissed her and stepped out of the shower. Before she could question his disappearance, he was back, wearing a condom.

He sat on the built-in marble bench and placed his hands on her hips, lifted her and guided her down onto his long, hard length. They sat until he started to move. His thrusts were hard, while Olivia clung to him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, as her head dropped between his neck and shoulder. There was nothing slow or easy about their loving. He stroked her harder and faster, over and over again. Neither of them lasted much longer, their orgasms explosive.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she chanted over and over again, as her body shuddered.

Fitz suddenly cried out with pleasure, his body pressing closer to hers. The sound startled her out of the erotic trance she'd fallen into.

She clung to him and he held her as the shower's spray beat down on them. They clung together as if their lives depended on it. It was in that moment that Fitz knew. Loving Olivia was bliss.

X

Fitz, Olivia and Elliott arrived on Martha's Vineyard Tuesday morning via the Grant corporate jet. There was an SUV waiting for them, and a skycap quickly loaded their luggage while Fitz installed Elliott's booster seat. Minutes later they were on their way to Tisbury. The three of them would be spend a few days alone in the Grant family home, Sugar Hill, until Fitz's parents arrived on Friday, and other family members over the next week. They'd made plans to spend time in Oak Bluffs with Olivia's parents as well. When the driver finally stopped in front of the house with the familiar red door, and older woman stood waiting. Fitz exited the SUV first and then reached for Olivia, and finally his daughter.

"Hello Corinne, it's been a while since I've seen you," he said.

"How are you, Mr. Fitz?" she asked in an accent Olivia could place.

Fitz took Olivia's hand and pulled her closer. "Corinne this is Olivia Pope. She shook Olivia's proffered hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Pope."

"Olivia, please. It's nice to meet you too."

Fitz leaned down and lifted Elliott into his arms. "And this little beauty is my daughter, Elliott."

"Hello Elliott, I'm Corinne and we're going to have a good time together while you're here."

Elliott grinned at the woman, "Hi," she said waving.

"A little birdie told me you love peanut butter. Is that true?"

Elliott shook her head, her curls bouncing around her face. All three adults laughed.

"Well I may have some fresh peanut butter cookies going into the oven in a few minutes."

"Yay!" the little girl cheered. "Mommy can I have a cookie?"

Olivia smiled at her child. "_May_ I have, and we'll have a snack later. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on into the house, I have everything ready. I'll show you to your rooms."

Fitz set his daughter on her feet and Olivia took her hand as they followed Corinne into the house, leaving Fitz and the driver to take care of the luggage.

The room chosen for her was on the second floor and it faced the ocean. It had pale walls and whitewashed floors and the centerpiece, a king natural woven banana leaf bed. The connecting room had been made up for Elliott and was decorated similarly, but with twin beds. Corinne was flitting around the room when Fitz walked in carrying Olivia's and Elliott's luggage. After making sure everything was in place, she left, closing the door behind her.

"Which side of the bed do you want?" Fitz asked. "And before you say anything, this isn't my parent's home."

Olivia turned from watching their daughter, who sat in the window seat that expanded the entire wall, looking out at the pool, the beach and the ocean beyond. "You're kidding, right?" Disbelief in her voice.

Fitz walked over to the overstuffed chair and sat. He stretched out his long legs, crossed his ankles and smiled up at her. She looked at his feet. He'd changed into the new leather flip flops he'd received as a Father's Day gift. She smiled briefly.

"No, I'm not. We've been sleeping in the same bed since New York. Our daughter has joined us on a few occasions and all hell didn't break loose."

He reached out and pulled her onto his lap. "Seriously Livvie, if you're uncomfortable sharing a bed with me in this house, I understand. I'll take the other bedroom and you and Elle can sleep in here. Okay?"

Olivia shook her head. "Fitz it's okay. I'm being silly. We can sleep together, and since this is an unfamiliar place, our daughter will probably join us anyway."

He laughed. "You're right."

She leaned down and kissed his lips.

"Mommy, I need my bathing suit, please. I want to go swimming in the ocean."

Both parents turned toward their happy little girl, skipping toward them, face filled with excitement. Elliott was obviously more interested in swimming than her parent's sleeping arrangements.

They laughed as she took her mother's hand and attempted to pull her up from her father's lap.

"Okay little girl. Why don't you and your dad go for a quick swim while I finish unpacking. Then we'll have lunch."

She stood and winked at Fitz before going to get the requested swim gear.

"Are you going swimming with us, Mommy?" Elliott asked.

"Not right now, sweet pea. I'll go later this afternoon."

"Oh goody!" Elliott squealed, jumping up and down.

Fitz and Olivia smiled indulgently at their little girl's enthusiasm.

He stood and picked up his daughter. "Why don't you and I swim after we eat and relax? Then mommy can join us."

"Yes." Elliott agreed, nodding her head.

The amused look in Fitz's eyes suggested he knew what Olivia was trying to do. They looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"I'm going downstairs to see what Corinne's preparing for lunch. I'll let you two get changed." He loudly smacked Elliott's cheek before setting her on feet and leaving the room.

X

Olivia watched her two loves from one of the sun loungers Fitz had brought out earlier, beneath a large colorful umbrella on the private beach. He wore a silly hat to protect him from the sun, and Elliott was adorable in her two piece unicorn rash guard swim set and her curls flying in the breeze. She skipped across the sand toward her father, who sat building an elaborate sand castle. They'd been at it for almost an hour, as Fitz gave their daughter his full attention. He was speaking in a low voice as he praised her efforts. As always, he was gentle and patient.

Elliott didn't realize her daddy was an award winning architect and that they weren't just building _any_ old sand castle. Fitz had constructed several turrets and was now busy forming the base of the wall that surrounded them. She sat content to watch them. They'd been at Sugar Hill alone for three days and had temporarily disconnected from the world, so they could enjoy themselves as a family. This was their last day together before the elder Grants arrived.

The past two days had been spent swimming in the ocean and in the pool, picnicking on the beach and boating around the island on the Grant's smaller motor boat. Fitz had even pulled Elliott onto his lap and allowed her to "drive the boat_._" Although their daughter swam like fish they had insisted that she wear a life vest. He'd convinced Olivia to take the wheel and she realized she liked it. Memories of their time on _My Ivey_ seven years ago flooded her thoughts. Fitz enjoyed watching her at the wheel, her curls blowing in the wind, a big smile on her face and not a care in the world.

Fitz had taken one of the smaller bicycles from the shed and added one training wheel so he could teach Elliott to ride. For almost two hours, he ran behind her holding on to the seat as she pedaled up and down the long drive at Sugar Hill. Olivia rode behind them, shouting encouraging words at their daughter. At one point Elliott wobbled and yelled that she was going to fall but she kept going, because her daddy was right behind her to catch her. She had complete trust that he wouldn't let her fall. By the time they made their way up the driveway for the last time, Elliott was confidently riding on her own, to the cheers of her proud parents.

Olivia smiled at the memories but her attention was brought back to the present as Elliott's voice, happily calling her daddy, drifted into her consciousness. Fitz looked up, his face animated as Elliott ran to him with the bucket, water sloshing everywhere, and something in her hand. It was probably another marine creature and Olivia was glad she always surprised her father with her latest discovery. Yesterday it was a hermit crab, the day before it was a sand dollar. Olivia didn't want to know what she'd "found" today.

She lay back and closed her eyes. After what seemed like a few minutes, she felt a presence next to her. She opened one eye and glanced at Fitz as he sat next to her on the other sun lounger. She looked out at their daughter who was sitting in the sand making mud pies and singing _Hakuna Matata. _They'd watched _The Lion King_ at least four times since Elliott had found the DVD in the entertainment center.

"You okay?" he asked her.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Fitz followed her line of vision and chuckled softly. "She's in heaven."

Olivia smiled at her baby. "Elle loves making mud pies. If she had her way, we would live at the beach."

Fitz reached for a bottle of water and took a long sip. "Can't say I blame her, I love the beach myself."

"Well she got it honestly," Olivia responded as she put her shades back on and lay back on the lounger."

"Mommy look," Elliott was standing over her mother holding a brown and green gecko in her hand before placing it on Olivia's exposed stomach. It quickly slithered away and hopped onto the sand before running toward the bushes.

Olivia sat up quickly and shrieked. "Elliott!" But Elliott and her daddy were already laughing…loudly.

"It's not funny," she said looking around for the lizard before kicking sand in Fitz's direction. She reached and grabbed Elliott and began tickling her. Her daughter laughed, helplessly trying to ward off her mother's hands, which were everywhere, and sending her into a fit of giggles before pulling her onto her lap.

Fitz sat back watching his girls. He wanted them with him all day, every day. They were happy and full of love. He loved life when it was fun and easy like this. The sound of his daughter's giggles brought him out of his reverie. Her giggle fit was contagious and, to Fitz, it was the best sound in the world. He soon joined in.

X

Olivia adjusted her aviators before laying back to let the Vineyard sun kiss her body. She and Fitz were lying on the deck of _My Ivey_. They'd set sail earlier that morning before sunrise, and had watched it rise from the porthole of the master bedroom, wrapped in each other's arm.

Fitz stared at Olivia in the bright orange bikini as she undid the top and laid back to let the Vineyard sun kiss her nipples. He smiled to himself, grateful that they were currently anchored in the outer harbor in a deserted cove with no traffic. He was lying on his stomach next to her on the boat's teak deck. The boat pitched from side to side with the gentlest movement. It was so quiet and still that they could've been the only two people left in the world.

They'd spent the past four days together with their daughter before his parents arrived. The three of them had finally ventured out Thursday evening. They'd taken Elliott to Oak Bluffs so she could ride the Flying Horses Carousel, and to get ice cream. Olivia had seen a few family friends, who gave her knowing looks when they saw Fitz and Elliott together. She greeted them, introduced Fitz, and left it at that. They were owed nothing more.

X

JR and Christine had arrived Friday afternoon and their time as a family of three was over. It was Fitz who suggested that the two of them go sailing for a day or two.

"_Who's going to watch Elliott?" The Popes weren't scheduled to arrive on the island until Monday. _

"_Calm down, Livvie. My parents will take care of Elliott." _

_She shook her head. "We can't dump her on them." _

"_It has nothing to do with dumping. They're her grandparents, Livvie."_

_She looked at him from his side in their bed, for a few minutes, before shaking her head._

_ "Okay."_

X

_Fitz leaned back in his chair, puffed on his cigar and enjoyed the gentle breeze blowing in from the sound. _

_Olivia and his mother had gone into the house a half-hour ago when the sun had set. He and JR were outside on the patio drinking beer and puffing on the imported cigars supplied by the elder Grant. They puffed and watched Elliott as she swung on her new LED swing, courtesy of her grandparents. She licked on a popsicle while happily humming to herself. She could barely wait for the sun to set before hopping on to swing. _

_JR reached into his pocket and handed Fitz the item he'd picked up for him while he was in New York. _

"_Senior says to remember it's a gift and not a loan."_

_Fitz laughed. __"I won't forget."_

"_Daddy! Daddy!" Elliott ran towards them with sticky hands and a sticky face. He smiled at his daughter and removed the popsicle stick from her hand. _

"_Yes, baby?" he asked. _

"_Is it time for the sparklers?"_

_Fitz had found a few bottle sparklers that were left over from the last year's Fourth of July celebration. He kissed her sticky chin as JR smiled and looked at the little girl who had his heart. _

"_I think it is. First, you have to wash your hands and face," Fitz said over his daughter's excited squeals. _

_Fitz stood. "Excuse us, Dad," he said before he led Elliott inside to wash up._

_JR nodded and took another puff of his cigar. Their conversation had been abruptly cut short. _

X

Fitz lifted his head and leaned over and moved took a nipple into his mouth. Both of her nipples puckered and goose bumps raised on her arms.

"Maybe next summer we can spend more time on the boat," she said as she massaged the back of his head.

He replaced his tongue with his lips as sucked her teeth.

"Definitely," Fitz agreed.

Olivia stroked his face. "I love discussing the future with you."

Fitz kissed her mouth. "I love _you._"

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled with all the happiness she felt.

They kissed and when the foreplay became too much, Fitz stood and lifted Olivia into his arms. Her bikini top fell to the deck. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued their kiss. He cupped her backside and squeezed as he maneuvered them below deck.

He carried her to the bed they hadn't long vacated. He laid her on her back and pulled at her bikini bottom before tossing it haphazardly over his shoulder. Crawling between her thighs, spreading her legs open. Olivia clutched her breasts in her hands as she drew back her knees, the gesture inviting.

That smug grin she loved spread across his face as they locked eyes for a brief second and then dropped his mouth to her core, licking enthusiastically. Olivia clutched at the sheet and closed her eyes tightly, pleasure all over face.

She pressed her hand against the back of his head as his tongue lashed at her clit repeatedly. Her hips rose from the bed as she pressed herself into his mouth. Her body suddenly shook and she lost control as the first orgasm hit…hard. Her back arched as she screamed.

She was still shaking and quivering as Fitz crawled up her body and kissed her long and hard, and she could taste herself on his tongue. He reached down and lined himself up at her entrance, and slowly entered her. She was wet and he entered her easily, as her body welcomed him home. They moved in sync, pulling and pushing. He stroked her over and over again, holding her tight as she held onto to him, her toned arms wrapped around his back.

"Harder!" Olivia screamed. She moved her arms and grabbed his hips and pulled him even deeper into her. "Oh, yes, Fitz!" she cried. "Harder, baby! Harder!"

Fitz increased the pace of his thrusts and she pushed upward to meet him. He quickened his pace, his strokes relentless as he drove himself in and out of her.

"I'm gonna come," she moaned. "I'm going to..." Olivia suddenly tensed and let out another scream of pure ecstasy.

"That's it, Livvie! Come for me, baby." He gasped.

"I love you. I love you," Olivia repeated over and over like a litany.

Their bodies were wrapped tight together but he managed to pull her closer, and with a few last thrusts, he exploded inside her. He screamed with her, his orgasm intense. He continued to push and pull his cock inside her, her vaginal walls milking him dry.

"Marry me, baby. Please marry me," Fitz whispered in her ear before he collapsed on top of her.

This wasn't how he had intended to ask her to be his wife, but he just couldn't wait.

X

Olivia lay beneath him, breathless. Fitz kissed her neck, her chin and finally her lips one last time before raising his head and balancing his weight on his elbows.

She reached up her hand and stroked his cheek. "I love you, Fitzgerald Grant."

He smiled. "You really do love me, huh?" She looked at him. His face was flush, his eyes a bright blue. "Of course I love you. You did hear me say it, didn't you?"

"And you did hear me ask you to marry me."

"You want to marry?"

Fitz shook his head and rolled his body from hers. They lay side by side, holding hands. "No Livvie, I don't want to marry. I want to marry _you_."

Her eyelids fluttered. "You're ready for marriage?"

His whole face spread into a smile. "I was ready the first time you and I were on this boat." He lifted their joined hands and kissed them. "I don't know what it was about you that tied me up in knots, and I regretted ever giving you a choice as to where our relationship would lead. And I knew that what happens in L.A. stays in L.A. was a boatload of bs, but I went along with it because I wanted you, and I didn't want to pressure you into doing something you didn't want to do or couldn't do."

Her eyes filled with tears as he continued.

"I love you, Livvie, and I will love you until the day I die. The only person I could love as much as you is our baby. And I have to tell you, I want another one. I want as many as you'll give me. Also, I'm moving to D.C., but I don't care where we live. I just want us to be a family, you and Elliott and me."

Seconds passed. The tears that filled Olivia's eyes, now rolled down her cheeks. When she'd first laid eyes on this man six years ago, she never would've imagined that he would change her life forever. It was because of Fitzgerald Grant III she was given a second chance at love, and had learned to trust a man again.

"Ask me again, Fitz."

He blinked once. "Ask you what?"

"Ask me to marry you."

He sat up. "Don't play with my head, Livvie."

"I'm not playing. If you don't ask me now, then the topic is moot, babe."

Fitz smiled. "Always the lawyer."

He moved to leave the bed and she grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

He gave her that crooked grin and winked. "I'll be right back."

She sat up and the sheet fell away to her waist. Fitz had to tear his gaze away before leaving the bed. He went over to the leather duffle and retrieved the box his father had given him the night before, before returning to her.

Fitz went down to his knees on the side of the bed. His eyes met hers. "Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Olivia smiled tentatively, knowing her response would change both of them forever. "Yes, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III, I will marry you and become your wife."

She didn't have time to react before she found herself in Fitz's arms. He was on the bed in no time, and they shared a kiss. Their kiss meant so many things. It was love and tenderness. It was passion, and it was filled with their joy and their expectations for their future together.

He finally pulled back and picked up the ring box. It was a handmade vintage suede box monogrammed with a 'G' in the center.

Olivia looked at him and then at the box. She then took the box from him and with trembling hands, opened it. She gasped. The ring was exquisite, and one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry that she'd ever seen.

"Oh, Fitz," she whispered.

The ring was a flawless, three and a half carat antique cushion cut diamond, with two side cushion cut diamonds weighing a total of two and a half carats, set in a platinum pave mounting.

Fitz smiled before he took the box and removed the ring. Olivia extended her left hand out to him and he slid his grandmother's ring onto her finger. She looked down at her hand, and then threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Fitz. For always." She whispered near his ear.

Fitz pulled back and held her face in his hands. He placed kisses all over her face, her cheeks, her nose and her lips. "I love you," he muttered over and over, his own tears mingling with hers. "I love you, Livvie. You are my everything."

He lifted her and placed her on his lap. She held out her hand and they both admired the ring.

"It's beautiful."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "It belonged to my grandmother, Ivey. It's the ring Senior gave her when they got engaged. She wore it until her death. I always knew that as their favorite grandchild, my Gran and Senior wanted me to have it."

Olivia knew that the ring was expensive and a family heirloom. She looked at Fitz and then at the ring. The nod of her head and the tears flowing down her cheeks, were indications that she understood. She would be honored to wear his grandmother's ring.

"They both wanted to see that ring on the hand of the woman I asked to be my wife. Sadly, my Gran didn't live to see that day, and after she passed away, the ring went into a vault. And then you came into my life."

She smiled again.

"It's the original center stone but I updated the band, and added the side cushion diamonds. You know, something old, something new."

"I love it. It's beautiful." She held her hand out in front of her again. She loved that it was a classic ring that was more about his show of love for her than the flashy large diamond her ex bought, which was a showpiece for him. Fitz understood what was important to her. He paid attention to her. He loved her.

"Senior told me that this is a gift and not a loan. He also said the ring is what he meant, and that you would understand."

She chuckled softly. Smiling through her tears, she recalled the private conversation they'd had during his birthday weekend. When they'd left the terrace, he said, "It's going to look good on you," and patted her hand. At the time, she thought it was just the musings of an old man. Now she understood. He was giving her and Fitz his blessing.

"What did he mean, Livvie?"

She caressed his face. "What's said between Senior and Olivia, stays between Senior and Olivia."

His loud laughter joined hers, as he pulled her down onto the bed and into a spooning embrace.

"We're really doing this, huh?" Olivia asked as she snuggled closer to him.

"You're damn right we are. We've waited long enough."

She sighed deeply. "I never knew I could be this happy, this free to love a man who loves me for me."

He kissed her bare shoulder. "Always remember I love you."

She nodded and kissed the arms embracing her.

"When do want to marry, Livvie?"

"Well, if we don't stop having unprotected sex, soon."

Fitz sighed. Today was the first time he hadn't used a condom since their first time in New York.

"You picked the wrong time to make love to me without a condom, babe."

"Does that bother you, Livvie?"

"Not really."

She lifted her head and looked back at him.

"I want another baby."

"A baby?"

She laughed. "Okay. Another Grant baby."

Fitz nodded. "That's more like it. If we keep this up, we should be able to give Elle that set of twins with no problem."

"I don't doubt it. But Fitz we can't make love anymore without protection. I don't want to walk down the aisle sporting a bump."

"Then I suggest you start planning soon."

"Fitz," she whined.

"I'm kidding, Livvie." He kissed her hair. "You know, we can fly to Las Vegas and be husband and wife before dawn."

"As much as I love you, I am not crazy." Olivia laughed. "I know three ladies who would be upset with us if we didn't have the big wedding, with all the family present: our flower girl and our mothers."

Fitz joined in her laughter. "You've made your point. Elle would never forgive us if she didn't get to wear a fancy dress and toss rose petals."

"We don't have to plan anything right now, Fitz. Let's just enjoy being engaged, without insisting on setting a wedding date. I still have to call my parents and my sister to give them the news. And, you have to tell your parents as well."

"Well, my dad knows."

"Already? How?"

"He picked up the ring from the jeweler in New York. But he promised not to say anything to my mother." He whispered in her ear. "I don't want a long engagement, Livvie."

"I'm not going anywhere," she assured him. "You're stuck with me and our little girl, Grant."

He chuckled, stroking her curls. "I'm so happy, Livvie. I promise I'll make you happy."

"I know, and so do I. But right now I don't want to talk about weddings."

He turned her over onto her back and looked down at her. "Okay, what do you want?"

She grinned. "What I want Mr. Grant, is to have engaged sex for the very first time."

"Damn woman, I love the way you think."

"I'm glad Fitz, because I just plain love you."

"Well that's good sweetheart, because I just plain love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her again with love and passion, and spent the rest of the afternoon showing her just how great engagement sex could be.


	31. Chapter 31

Find peace and joy where you can friends. As always, thanks to those who are still with me on this journey, and for the reviews and PMs. They keep me going…and thinking. Enjoy.

TBOT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Late August_

Fitz sat on the Grant jet reading the new report he'd recently received from GNA's security regarding his brother's conduct with at least five employees. According to the investigation, all of the women had willingly entered sexual relationships with Ford and each had signed a standard severance agreement upon leaving the company. But Ford had engaged in inappropriate behavior with his subordinates, violating company policy and his employment agreement. GNA banned sexual relationships between leadership and employee due to the uneven power dynamic. Every board member had received the same report, which was why they were convening an emergency meeting, possibly with Ford in attendance. The more he read, the more disgusted he became until he finally closed his laptop and put it away.

He glanced across the table to a sight that always brought him joy: Elliott Grant. She had been watching _The Incredibles_ when they took off but twenty minutes into the flight, she'd fallen asleep. As always, his heart swelled to the point of bursting at the sight of his precious little girl. He smiled before his gaze shifted to her mother, who was sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder, also asleep. "My sleeping beauties," he mused.

They were on their way to New York to spend the last week of August and Labor Day with his parents and their friends. They were also going to tell his parents about what his brother had done. As a board member, his father had received a copy of the same report Fitz had been reading, but it did not include any information regarding him and Olivia. They felt the elder Grant's should be told in person, before everyone else found out at the meeting. He hoped their reaction would be as calm as the Pope's.

Olivia had gotten halfway through the story when her mother cut her off and asked, "When Elliott is older how will you feel if you know something's wrong, but she won't open up for you to help her?"

Olivia hadn't had to think long. "Miserable. A failure as a mother." She'd tried to stop the tears in her eyes from falling. "Mom, I'm so sorry."

"You're forgiven, baby. That's all in the past, and we've all moved on." They didn't need to hear anymore.

Olivia had smiled through her tears. "I love you."

They chatted for at least an hour before Fitz and Olivia bid them goodbye. "Your parents are next," she'd said. And now here they were, on their way to New York to do just that.

He'd also received the information he requested from Zana and Diego, which also included a video of the interview security had conducted with Lauren McGee.

Fitz and Olivia had watched the video together. He could feel the tension in his body as more of his brothers dirty deeds were revealed. She'd told them everything. How she'd been feeding Ford information regarding Fitz's personal life for the past six years. There wasn't a move Fitz made that his brother didn't know about. It was all so surreal to him. He knew that she'd had a part in intercepting all communications from Olivia, but it was something else to hear it.

A deadly calm had settled over Fitz as he watched and listened to the unbelievable unfold in front of his eyes. If only it was someone else's nightmare. This was a woman who was not only a trusted employee but whom he also considered a friend. And now…Why? Why? Nothing could adequately explain this betrayal. Nothing. She'd apologized several times during the interview for what she'd done, and had asked if she could speak with Fitz. Zana had informed her that under no circumstances was that going to happen. She was probably never going to be in the same room with Fitzgerald Grant III ever again.

She'd given up a promising future when she started having an affair with Ford Grant. He knew she was in love with him, and married, and had used the affair, and later her prescription drug use, to his advantage. He blackmailed her with the threat of telling her husband. For him she tolerated a lot, accepting bad behavior she would have never taken from anyone else, under any circumstances. And for the first time in her adult life, she felt powerless to shake the hold Ford had on her. She'd loved him… and look what that had gotten her.

Olivia explained to Fitz that Ford had in fact broken the law by threatening Lauren with exposure unless she complied with his requests. It was coercion, and in New York, it would be classified as a misdemeanor. Lauren could have easily gone to the police, but she didn't.

Olivia had shown a little compassion for the young woman. She didn't represent GNA but she advised Fitz to meet with GNA's legal team to discuss a settlement and an iron clad non-disclosure agreement before any of this was made public. Fitz didn't feel she was owed anything but once Olivia made it clear that Lauren still had a case against Ford and GNA, and how ugly it could get, he changed his mind. His family's business shouldn't suffer because of his brother. The board would find out everything on Thursday and they would vote to remove Ford Michael Grant as CEO of Grant Holdings.

Olivia had also been the reason they'd waited over two months to tell anyone about what had happened almost five years ago. She wanted to enjoy the summer without the dark cloud of Ford Grant hanging over them. And they had.

X

Fitz and Olivia spent the rest of the day, after he asked her to marry him, having "engagement sex," and making plans for their future. Only hunger had driven them to shower and get dressed. Fitz had lowered the motorized dinghy into the water and they went down island to have dinner in Edgartown. They'd made it back to _My Ivey_ just before sunset. Fitz tied the dinghy to the larger boat and then assisted Olivia up the ladder onto the deck, before climbing up behind her. He went to turn on the white anchor light on the highest mast of the boat and then the sound system, while Olivia went below to get a bottle of wine for her and beer for Fitz. When she returned, he had music playing. He smiled as she came into view holding their drinks.

"Oh, it's a party," she said, her body swaying to the salsa beat.

"It's definitely a celebration," he said as he walked toward her.

She shook her hips from side to side, the exaggerated gesture making him laugh. She removed her four inch platform sandals before holding out both hands, Olivia gestured for him to join her.

"Come salsa with me," she said, her face filled with the joy they were both feeling at the moment. He shook his head, laughing, and pulled her into his arms. With little effort they were moving in perfect sync with each other, their bodies twisting and spinning together like a well-oiled machine. He spun her against him and then away, her body movements graceful and seductive. They were enjoying themselves, it was written all over their faces and in each motion of their bodies. They glided across the deck, and when the song ended they both collapsed on one of the lounge chairs. Fitz lay back with Olivia between his legs. It wasn't long before the first explosion of fireworks lit up the sky in a shower of bright colors.

"Just in time," Fitz whispered.

He tilted his head to look up at the sky, while Olivia's breath caught at the unexpected beauty. They watched the fireworks in silence, listening to the booms ricochet and crescendo across the water. As the sky lit up, Fitz hugged her closer, lifting her hair and kissing the back of her neck. The fireworks ended with a booming finale of color and sound.

Olivia sighed. "That was beautiful." She melted against Fitz, who was now kissing a trail along her jaw and down her neck.

"Uh huh," he said absently, sounding like their daughter, but he didn't stop his exploration, with his tongue, down her neck.

Olivia laughed, turned to straddle Fitz's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him long and hard. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer, and deepened the kiss. They came up for air, chests heaving. She hugged him again and whispered huskily in his ear, "I love you Fitzgerald Grant. Nobody but you."

Spreading his fingers through her hair, he cupped the back of her head and brought her mouth back to his, and kissed her with all of the passion that he felt for her, before slowly pulling away.

The dazed look on her face at the intensity of his kiss made further discussion unnecessary. Fitz reached between them and unzipped her shorts. Their eyes held as Olivia stood from his lap. She shimmied out of her shorts and pulled her silk tee over her head. She stood before him in a matching royal blue, lace bra and panty set. His gaze drifted over her body, taking it in and memorizing her every curve, ending at her pink toes. He was beginning to harden at the sight of his gorgeous fianceé standing before him in the sexy underwear.

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" he asked as he reached out and traced the curve of her hip.

"It was fate," Olivia said as she removed her panties and kicked them aside. She stood before him in only her bra.

"You don't know what you do to me, Livvie," he rasped as he pulled her closer and removed her bra.

"I think I do," she said as she glanced down at the impressive bulge threatening to burst through the zipper of his shorts, and then back at him.

Fitz didn't answer. He just dropped his head to her breasts and suckled. His tongue took in one hardened nipple and then the other. He felt her body shudder with pleasure as she dropped a hand to the back of his head, pulling him closer.

Olivia moaned his name over and over again, until he lifted his head.

She looked at him through hooded eyes before giving him a dazzling smile. Bending, she removed his flip slops and tossed them over her shoulder. Climbing back onto his lap, she straddled him again.

Slowly, seductively, she raised his shirt. Fitz closed his eyes and moaned his pleasure as her tongue slowly traced his nipple, and he nearly jumped from the chair. After removing his shirt, she reached for the button on his shorts but decided to save them for last. The bulge still straining against his zipper was evidence that Fitz was more than ready, but an amorous Olivia wasn't quite finished.

He gripped the arms of the deck chair as Olivia lowered her head again and teased his nipples with her lips and tongue. Her tongue moved from one nipple to the other, giving each equal attention. His stomach muscles clenched and his body stiffened as Olivia stopped just above his stomach and slid back on his lap. She unbuttoned the waistband of his shorts, and then began to play with the zipper. Slowly, very slowly, she brought it down, then up, then down, then up again, repeating the action with such erotic stimulation that Fitz had to bite his bottom lip to keep from yelling. He closed his eyes again as he moved his lower body against the motion of the zipper.

"Open your eyes, baby," Olivia whispered seductively. Groaning, Fitz did as she asked. She moved off his lap and pulled his shorts and briefs down his legs, removing a condom from his wallet in the process. Her eyes wandered past his chest, to his stomach and to the object of her desire. Tearing the wrapper with her teeth, and sheathed his engorged cock, stroking him gently as she did. Her eyes finally returned to his.

"That's a good fiancé," she purred as she returned to his lap. She was wet and ready. Ready for him. Unable to endure the foreplay any longer, he entered her. Her walls pulsed as she adjusted to the feel of him and they both gasped loudly as he buried himself deeper. Their eyes never broke contact as Fitz tightened his hold on her and rose slowly from the chair. Olivia tightened her legs around Fitz and hugged him closer as he walked them over to a deck cushion, still pumping furiously. Her head fell forward as she moaned his name.

They barely made it. By the time her back hit the cushion, they both lost control.

"I love you," she screamed as she shuddered and quivered against him. Fitz followed suit seconds later.

Olivia's breathing returned to some semblance normalcy. The weight of Fitz's body rested on top of her and she savored the feel of him as she gently rubbed a hand up and down his back, damp with perspiration. This man had brought so much joy into her life that she hadn't known existed. Her pleasure was always his first concern. With him she had no inhibitions. Even though no other boats were in the vicinity, and no one could see them, there was a certain eroticism being out in the open with Fitz this way...again. The beach in Aruba, five years ago, had been her first experience with a man naked and under the stars.

Raising his head, Fitz looked down at her and grinned. She looked up at him and then she stroked his face. He leaned down and kissed her lips, softly and slowly. He then slid down her body and began to kiss and lick her from her toes all the way to her neck. He savored her. Olivia's body throbbed, thrashed and responded shamelessly to his touch.

Wasting no time, he entered her again. Just like the first time, she felt so good, too good to go slow. There was an uncontrolled urgency to their lovemaking. It went beyond their joy of simply being together. As if they were still trying to make up for all the time they'd lost. Theirs moans of pleasure filled the silence surrounded them as Olivia wrapped her legs around him tightly, forcing his cock to move deeper within her. She arched her back and hips, meeting his every thrust. His hand moved from one breast to the other as he squeezed, rolling the nipples. The sensation made her muscles tighten and her body exploded in orgasmic bliss.

Olivia cried out Fitz's name again and again as she came, shuddering in spasms around his cock. Seconds later, his body clenched tightly as she continued to pull at him until she'd milked him dry. He collapsed onto her, panting heavily. Beneath him, Olivia gasped, fighting to catch her own breath. They clung to each other tightly.

Fitz's breathing finally eased and he pressed one more kiss to her forehead then nuzzled his nose into her neck. Sighing, he pulled himself off of her. Olivia rolled onto her side and he curled his body around her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Grabbing his hand, Olivia brought it to her lips and pressed a kiss against his palm. She kissed him a second time before tucking his hand into hers and closed her eyes. "I love you, Fitzgerald Grant."

Minutes later, she was snoring softly.

Fitz sighed contentedly and smiled. "I love you, Olivia Pope."

Soon he drifted off to sleep, his hand still tucked in hers, naked and sated, underneath the stars.

Later, Fitz had awakened, lifted Olivia into her arms, and carried her below to bed. He went back topside to retrieve their clothes and shoes before climbing through the companionway doors and locking them behind him. Tossing their things on a nearby chair, he climbed into bed next to her, pulled the sheet over them and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Fitz awoke Sunday morning to an empty bed. He reached for his watch. Ten-thirty. He must've been tired; he smiled when he thought about why. They were engaged! He and his Livvie were getting married. They'd already started their life together with their daughter, but he couldn't wait for them to officially be husband and wife. Grinning, he tossed the sheet aside and stood. Walking to the bathroom, he wanted to shower before going to search for his beautiful fiancée.

X

The newly engaged couple returned to Sugar Hill Monday afternoon. When Fitz had finished his shower on Sunday morning, he'd found Olivia in the boat's galley, wearing nothing but a tank and panties, her hair in a messy bun, preparing breakfast. They'd spent Sunday sailing, sleeping, eating and having lots of hot engagement sex, before anchoring for the night.

Smith was waiting for them at the dock and Fitz tossed him the lines to secure the sailboat. When he and Fitz finished, he grabbed their shared bag and handed it to Smith. He then assisted Olivia down the stairs onto the dock and followed her. Taking her hand, he lifted the bag and they walked down the dock, past the private beach and toward the steps that would lead them to the backyard.

By the time they made it to the back gate, their daughter was running toward them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She threw herself at her mother, hugging her waist. Bending, Fitz lifted their daughter into the air, holding her high. Elliott's delighted squeals and giggles filled the air.

Fitz kissed her cheek. "Hi, princess, we missed you." He hugged her close to him, burying his nose in her hair, and kissed the top of her head. Elliott wrapped her arms around her father's neck, while her legs encircled his waist, and she relaxed contentedly in his arms.

"I missed you too. It took you a long time to come back."

Olivia and Fitz exchanged a smile.

"Well maybe we were looking for a present for our little girl," Fitz teased.

She leaned back in excitement. "Where's my present, Daddy?"

Fitz kissed her again and they grinned at each other.

"You'll get it later," He promised as he set her on her feet and picked up the bag, before taking her hand. They walked onto the patio where Christine stood waiting.

"Hello you two," she said with a welcoming smile. She pulled them both into a hug.

"We've been making cookies. Lots and lots of cookies. Didn't we Grammy?" Elliott insisted.

"Oh yes," Christine laughed. "But we've made more than cookies. Corinne's preparing lunch. You're just in time. How was the getaway?"

"Great. Short," Fitz said, taking Olivia's hand into his. "Where's Dad?"

"He's inside. Lunch should be ready. Come on, ladybug," she said as she took Elliott's hand and they walked into the house ahead of Fitz and Olivia.

"I don't think she suspects a thing," Fitz said before putting his arm around her waist and kissing her.

Olivia had removed her ring and put it on the chain around her neck. "Well it won't be a secret for long, but until then..." She stood on her toes and kissed him before taking his hand and heading into the house.

X

Tuesday evening at the Oak Bluffs home of Eli and Maya Pope, fourteen adults and seven children sat around talking while the staff put the finishing touches on dinner. Fitz and Olivia, JR and Christine, Carolyn and Hayes, Jacqueline and Edison Davis, who brought along their grandson and Elliott's buddy, Fletch, Hayes Jr., Harrison, their wives and children were all in attendance.

Fitz looked at Olivia and she nodded. He stood and offered her his hand and she stood next to him. He leaned down and kissed her temple before loudly asking for everyone's attention. Taking Olivia's hand, he squeezed. The room quieted and everyone's eyes turned to them.

"We have news."

"Is it what I think it is?" Maya said, her eyes already filling with tears.

"Maybe," Olivia answered quietly, a sly grin on her face.

"Maya, don't get excited. We don't know a thing yet." Eli warned. Fitz smiled as Eli pretended to play along. He knew.

"Fitzgerald?" Christine said, giving her son questioning look.

Fitz grinned. "Okay, okay." He cleared his throat. "Six years ago on this very island, I met a beautiful, incredible woman. We had a wonderful time together before going our separate ways. A few months later, we ran into each other again and spent what was probably the best time of my life." He took a deep breath and continued. "I made the mistake of my life by letting her walk away. Of course I didn't know she was carrying a precious gift, our baby, Elliott." He smiled at his daughter who was sitting on JR's lap.

Olivia tried to blink back her tears. This man, _her man_, without shame, was exposing his soul for everyone to witness his love for her.

"I thought about her every day, and promised myself that if she were ever in my life again, I wouldn't let her go." He looked at her. "Ever."

Fitz reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I've been in love with Olivia Pope since the day I met her, and decided that it was time to make her mine forever."

_Mine._ The word came to him at that moment and he knew without a doubt it was true. She was his one true love. Just _his._

He reached into the pocket of his jeans and removed the small velvet bag he'd placed the ring in earlier. "Saturday, I asked Olivia Carolyn Pope to be my wife, and she said 'yes.' We're getting married." He slid his grandmother's ring on her finger for the second time in four days.

The room erupted in cheers.

Christine gasped. She knew that ring. "Oh my God!" She stood and walked over to the happy couple.

Crying happy tears, Maya nearly screamed, "My baby's getting married."

The mothers hugged each other before hugging their newly engaged son and daughter.

"I'm so happy for you two," Christine said, wiping tears from her eyes.

JR winked at Olivia before hugging her and then kissing her cheek. He then hugged Fitz. "Congratulations son, Olivia.

"Welcome to the family, Olivia," Christine added.

Olivia hugged the woman who she'd grown close to and who was soon to be her mother-in-love. "Thank you for raising such a remarkable son. If I can love him half as much as you do, then my life with him will be as close to perfect as it can be."

Christine was in tears…again. "Thank you, sweetheart." She was so happy. Her son had chosen well.

Everyone was talking at once. Fitz and Olivia were passed around for hugs and kisses. Congratulations rang throughout the room. Maya had them both wrapped in an embrace again when Eli made his way to the couple.

"Let me get to my baby girl," he said to his wife. Olivia smiled at her father. She'd always been a daddy's girl and cherished the special bond between the two of them. He shook Fitz's hand before pulling her into a tight hug. She could tell he was trying hard not to cry.

"Are you happy, baby?"

She looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yes, Daddy, I am."

"Well that's all that matters to me." He kissed her again and hugged her tight. "Fitz is a good man. I couldn't ask for a better man for you," he whispered for Olivia's ears only. He stepped back and turned to face everyone in the room. "My baby's getting married!" he said in his booming voice, echoing his wife's words.

Elliott, not quite sure what was going on tugged on her mother's hand. When Olivia dropped down to her eye level, she said in a loud whisper, "Are we getting married?"

Olivia kissed her baby's cheeks. "Yes, sweet pea."

Fitz laughed at the excitement in his little girl's eyes and then lifted her into his arms.

"Do you know what that means, princess?"

She shrugged her small shoulders. He took her face in his hand and explained.

"It means that mommy and daddy, and you, are all going to be a family."

Frowning, she said, "I thought we already a family, Daddy."

She had them there. His daughter was a smart little cookie. "You're absolutely right, princess, we are a family. Mommy and Daddy just want to celebrate us being a family with our family and friends, and a wedding."

Elliott didn't really seem to understand what being married meant. She just knew that her mommy and daddy were together in the same house. They were both there when she fell asleep every night, and when she woke every morning. Nothing would change for her.

"Is that okay with you, princess?" Fitz asked, his grin matching hers.

She shook her head, her curls bouncing. "_Now_ do I get to have a baby sister or baby brother?"

Olivia and Fitz gazed at one another before she said, "I'm not making any promises, sweet pea, but I hope so."

"Good." That answer seemed to satisfy the little girl. She wiggled down out of her father's arms, and Fitz set her on her feet. She took off running toward the other kids.

"Guess what! My mommy and daddy getting married."

Fitz and Olivia watched as she skipped away, smiling at how well that little discussion went.

"I can't tell you how happy I am," JR said walking up to them. "This is such great news. Eli went to have champagne brought out." He slapped his son's back and gave Olivia another hug. "Fitz is my son, but if he gets out of line, just let me know. I'll straighten him out."

Olivia laughed, along with Fitz. "I'll keep that in mind."

The wait staff entered the room, handed out champagne flutes and filled them Dom Rose.

"What about us?" Elliott asked as she and the other children looked on.

"Yeah," Charlotte, or was that Chloe, added when they weren't given a glass.

Laughing, Maya instructed the staff to fill glasses with sparkling apple juice and give it to the children.

With his arm around his wife's shoulders, Eli offered a toast.

"First I want to thank you all for being witness to this event. I'll admit I knew Fitz was going to propose, but I didn't know when."

Olivia's turned quickly to Fitz, but he wouldn't look at her.

"I'm grateful they made the announcement here among family and friends. JR and Christine, you have raised an outstanding man, and it gives us great pleasure to welcome you all to the family."

They nodded, Christine using a handkerchief to wipe away tears.

"Olivia, your mother and I have had the privilege and honor to be your parents for thirty-five years, and we are so proud of the woman you've become. With Fitz at your side, and the love you two so obviously share for each other and for our beautiful granddaughter, nothing is impossible." He raised his glass. "May the love you share now endure and grow forever. To Fitz and Olivia."

Everyone raised their flutes in a toast to the newly engaged couple.

"God bless you," Maya added.

"Here, here!" Everyone said together.

Harrison cleared his throat. "To Liv, Fitz and Tootie," everyone laughed at the nickname. "May you always be as happy as you are today." He raised his glass.

"I'd like to make a toast," JR said. "To my son and the beautiful woman who has agreed to marry him. May each of your days be filled with love, loyalty and trust."

"Kiss! Kiss!" Veronique said, laughing.

Much to everyone's delight, Fitz leaned down and kissed Olivia.

Once all the toasts had been made, the women gathered around her to get a look at the stunning diamond. Maya kissed her daughter's cheek, unable to hide her joy, and pulled her close. "It's so incredibly beautiful, baby. Congratulations."

The others hugged and kissed Olivia and Fitz, offering congratulations and good wishes on their engagement.

Olivia was pulled into a bear hug and lifted off her feet by Hayes, and then Harrison. They were both happy for her, especially after what she'd gone through with her ex. "Congratulations, Itty Bitty," Hayes said, calling her by the childhood nickname he knew she hated. She playfully punched him in the arm. "Thank you, Hayes."

Later, Maya, Christine and Aunt Carolyn cornered Olivia and began asking about a wedding date. No one would listen when she tried to explain that nothing had been decided, including a date.

Fitz saw the look on her face and rescued her. He led her to a small sitting room at the front of the house and they both took a seat on the sofa.

"You okay?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "A bit overwhelmed but I'm fine." She lightly punched his arm.

"Ouch!" he said, laughing and rubbing his arm. "Why'd you hit me?"

"You told my dad you were going to propose?"

"I hadn't planned to tell him, but when I picked up the ring from Senior, while we were in New York, he asked if I'd spoken with your father."

Olivia laughed. "Wow, how antiquated and a little sexist. I never would've guessed he was so old-fashioned."

"Says the woman who won't sleep with me under my parent's roof because we're not married."

Olivia raised an invisible gavel and let it fall. "Sustained, Mr. Grant." They both laughed.

"I thought it was old fashioned too, and I told Senior as much. But now I'm happy that I did. It gave your father and I a chance to talk, privately. I know how close the two of you are. Your father was very happy that I came to him. He saw it as a sign of respect. And now, any boy who wants to marry my daughter better come to me first if he knows what's good for him."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "We have years for that. What did Daddy say?"

"I had a very nice conversation with your father. He gave us his support and his blessing." She didn't need to know what Eli had to say about his brother.

She nodded, smiling. "Of course he did. He only wants me to be happy. You make me _very_ happy, Mr. Grant."

He leaned down and kissed her hair and she lay back on his chest. They were quiet until Fitz spoke.

"I know I said I didn't want a long engagement but if you want to…"

Olivia shook her head. "No, Fitz." She cut him off. "I don't want a long engagement either. It's just that they were asking questions I can't answer right now. My head was starting to spin."

Fitz chuckled. "Our mother's were getting carried away. The moment I slid that ring on your finger, they were off and running."

Olivia nodded. "They mean well and they're both so happy and excited. And so am I." She looked at him over her shoulder, and he kissed her slow and sweet."

When they came up for air, she turned around and leaned back in his arms, and he squeezed her tight.

"Do you have your phone?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I do." He loosened his hold on her and reached into his back pocket for the device, and handed it to her.

Olivia took the device and FaceTimed her sister, who answered immediately.

"Hey, Lib. Why are you calling from Fitz's phone?"

"Hey, Cis. I don't know where mine is," she answered simply. "How are you feeling, big sister?"

Cecily's face told the story. "One more month and this kid will be evicted!"

Olivia laughed. She knew her sister wasn't happy about not being able to vacation on the Vineyard this summer for the first time in years. But she was in her last trimester and her doctor had recommended she not travel. Because of her age, her pregnancy posed a greater risk, and she didn't want to take a chance flying this late in her pregnancy.

"I'm kidding, Lib. Everything's fine. I'm eating well and exercising as best I can. August keeps a close eye on me, whether I want him to or not." Cecily sighed. Her husband's only desire was to keep her safe and happy. But she didn't know how much more she could take.

"How are things on the Vineyard?" She frowned. "Wait is that the sitting room at Mom's?"

Olivia nodded and couldn't help the cheesy grin that spread across her face. She held up her left hand and it took Cecily a few seconds to comprehend. Suddenly an ear piercing scream rang through the phone. "You got engaged?"

Olivia laughed, her head bobbing up and down, excitedly. August appeared on the screen. His wife's screams had him running. When he realized what was going on, he said, "Really, Cis?"

Cecily rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Is Fitz there with you?"

Fitz leaned his head on Olivia's shoulder. "Hello, Cecily," he said with an amused smile.

"Hey, Fitz. Congratulations. You're finally making an honest woman out of my sister. Hallelujah!"

"Cecily!" Olivia shrieked.

"What Libby? It's about damn time."

"I happen to agree," Fitz added and kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Is that what you want, Lib?" Cecily Pope, always candid.

"Of course I want to get married. I love _this_ man. I'm in love with _this_ man." She turned her head slightly and he kissed her again.

"Good. You two have made this pregnant lady very happy," she said as tears filled her eyes. "Damn these pregnancy hormones. They have my emotions all over the place. I'm happy one moment and tearful the next."

Olivia smiled empathetically.

"Have you picked a date yet?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not yet. We just made the announcement less than twenty minutes ago."

"Well, Fitz that ring is beautiful. You have good taste in jewelry and women." She winked at them. "You're getting a diamond. I hope you know that. She's the best thing that could happen to you. Well besides patootie, of course." She smiled at them. "Lib's the sweetest, kindest, smartest, most beautiful and thoughtful person I know."

"Cis," Olivia whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"She's right, Livvie." Fitz said in a low voice. "And there's no one better for me than you. Hell, there are times I feel I'm not good enough for you."

Olivia lowered the phone and turned to look at him. "Are you kidding? You are the best of the best." She kissed his chin before returning her attention to the screen, and her sister, who had tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"Sorry. I'm apparently on hormone overload." She swiped the tears away again.

"That's okay, Cissy," Olivia said, touched by her sister's emotional support.

August handed her a tissue. "Ignore the crying pregnant lady, guys."

They all laughed, the mood lightened.

"My little sister's getting married!" she said, her voice filled with awe.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They heard Elliott's voice before she appeared.

"In here, princess," Fitz responded.

Seconds later, she walked into the room and climbed onto her mother's lap. Olivia leaned down and kissed her curls.

"Yaya said dinner is almost ready."

"Hi, patootie," Cecily said.

"Tante! Guess what?" Not waiting for a response, she announced excitedly, "My Mommy and Daddy getting married!" She said it all in one breath.

Cecily smiled. "Really?" She asked, obliging her.

"Uh-huh." She shook her head.

"Well I'm excited, how about you?"

"Uh-huh. Yaya said I get to be a flower girl." She had the biggest grin on her little face. "She said I get a basket and I get to throw flowers, and everything."

"Well, I know you'll be the prettiest flower girl we've ever seen."

"I know. Bye, Tante." She jumped from Olivia's lap and left the room.

The adults burst out laughing.

"That's _your_ child," Olivia said, nudging Fitz.

"I know," he said, imitating his daughter.

There was another round of laughter.

"Well you two don't want The Maya to come looking for you. Congratulations again, I'm so happy for you both."

"Congratulations Lib and Fitz," August said into the screen.

"Thank you," they responded in unison.

"Lib, I'll talk to you later this week. Love you both."

"Love you too, Cis," Olivia said before the call ended.

Olivia looked at the blank screen before handing the device back to Fitz. She rose from the sofa and he stood next to her. He pulled her closer and grasped her face in his hands. Lowering his head, she lifted hers upward to meet his mouth. The moment they touched, he began devouring her with a kiss that stole her breath away. When they both finally pulled apart, he looked at her. Her face was radiant.

"You're glowing, like your sister."

"That's because I'm so happy to be with you, my _fiancé._ Ooh, I love the way that sounds."

Fitz threw his head back and laughed. "Well come on _fiancée_, let's go wash up for dinner." He took her hand and led her in the direction of the powder room.

X

Fitz, Olivia and Elliott spent two weeks on the Vineyard. During that time, they decided on a wedding date, December 28th, and it wasn't long before Dr. Maya Pope was on the phone with DC's preeminent wedding planner to coordinate her daughter's wedding. She'd also nailed down six venues that the couple should look at when they returned to the city. Fitz just shook his head, while Olivia rolled her eyes.

Ryan and Abby Grant arrived with their girls. The next two weeks were a whirlwind of activity. Elliott was in heaven, and Olivia was excited to get to know the redhead better. She reminded her of Cecily, she said what was on her mind. They swam, sailed, sat around the fire pit and danced on the beach at night. And Fitz and Olivia spent every night wrapped in each other's arms.

It was also during this time that Ryan had casually mentioned that Ford would be returning to the U.S. the following week, indefinitely. Fitz didn't react to the news, but he filed the information away for later. In the following weeks it would certainly come in handy.


	32. Chapter 32

I completed another chapter and decided to post it. Hope you guys are at least wearing masks and social distancing. Stay safe.

TBOT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio returned to D.C. the week after the 4th, and Fitz and Olivia hit the ground running. They met with their coordinator, Roxanne Jean Pierre, and nailed down a venue. Maya had suggested the National Museum of Women in the Arts for the ceremony and reception, and the couple had fallen in love.

Two weeks later, on a Sunday afternoon, Fitz took Elliott to a Nationals game, and Olivia took Cecily to lunch, but first they stopped by _The Loft at 600 F_ under the guise of touring a possible engagement party venue. She was surprised her sister bought the story since she and Fitz weren't having an engagement party. When they'd walked in, forty women yelled, "Surprise!" bringing her sister to immediate tears. They'd spent three hours eating, drinking and oohing and aahing at the tiny clothes and other gifts Cecily and her baby received. August showed up just as the shower was ending, thanked everyone for all the gifts before loading them into their SUV, and taking his wife home.

The shower was held just in time because a week later Cecily went into labor and after almost fourteen hours, gave birth to August Theodore 'Theo' Lankford III. Whoever said doctors made the worst patients was correct, and Cecily proved to be no exception.

She'd already been in labor almost six hours when Olivia blew in like a whirlwind. They'd waited to call her and she'd left her office immediately.

"Oh. My. God, Libby!" She cried when her sister walked through the door. "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad? I wasn't ready for this."

Olivia empathized with her sister. "I'm sorry, Cis. But you'd better get ready. And besides, you're a doctor. You know how this works."

Cecily rolled her eyes, not liking her sister's response…at all. "I don't recall being this flippant when it was you in this position, moaning and crying."

Olivia ignored her sister's remark because it wasn't true. "What happened to, 'I'm getting an epidural after the first cramp?'"

Cecily shook her head. "I want to go natural."

Olivia looked at August over her sister's head. He nodded.

"Alright, but you know you can change your mind."

"I know."

For the next eight hours Olivia and August took the brunt of labor along with Cecily. No matter what she threw at him, he never wavered. He wiped her brow as Olivia held her hand, whispering encouraging words. Cecily told her that she didn't need her or August to do anything for her other than get the baby out.

When another contraction hit her hard and fast, something snapped inside of her, as if she was possessed by an evil force. Neither August nor Olivia saw it coming. Cecily let loose with a string of obscenities, and her voice was several octaves deeper.

"Don't touch me! Get your hands off me! This is your fault, August! All your fault! You did this to me!"

August wasn't shaken. "I know baby. You're right, it is my fault."

This went on until she began to push.

"Come on, Cis. Hang in there. You can do this." Olivia cheered her on, while August stood holding a leg. He looked at his wife and grinned.

"I can see the top of the head, babe. It has a lot of hair."

"Good for you, August. Just help me get this baby out!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

After pushing for forty-five minutes, with Olivia holding one leg and August holding the other, at 11:10 p.m., Cecily delivered a healthy baby boy. Olivia watched as the baby was placed on her sister's chest and the new family bonded, tears flowed unchecked down their faces.

"Congratulations, Cissy. You were amazing."

The little boy was examined, thoroughly cleaned and weighed. He was eight-pounds and three ounces, a nice size for a first baby, the nurse said. He was then held by his parents and aunt for a few minutes before Cecily glanced up at her sister. "Are Mom and Dad still here?"

Olivia nodded. "They're right outside. Do you want me to get them?"

"Please. Thanks Lib."

"No problem." Olivia grabbed her purse before she hugged and kissed August and her sister, and then kissed the baby's forehead, and left the room.

Olivia walked to the small private waiting room where her parents had been moved to during the last hour after waiting in the hospital CEO's office since they'd arrived. They were afforded those privileges by the staff because the Surgeon General's daughter was about to give birth in their hospital. The elder Popes were watching the news when Olivia opened the door. They both stood quickly. Both looked anxious, waiting for the news.

Olivia smiled. "It's a boy!"

"I knew it," Eli said before pulling his wife and daughter into his arms. They stood that way for a few minutes before pulling away, each wiping away their eyes.

"He's eight pounds and three ounces with a head full of hair, and he looks a lot like Cecily."

"How's Cecily?" Maya wanted to know.

"She's fine, Mom." Olivia smiled at her parents conspiratorially_._ "Don't tell her I said this, but I think that little boy will be an only child."

They all laughed, but knew there was probably some truth behind Olivia's words. They're waiting for you guys," she said as she watched them turn and walk to the door.

Her father stopped. "Aren't you coming?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm exhausted. I'm going home to eat, shower and get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow with Elle and Fitz."

"Okay." He walked back to her. "Goodnight, baby girl. Get home safe. Text me when you get there. I love you."

"I will. Love you too, Daddy." She hugged him and kissed his cheek before he walked out of the door and in the direction of his oldest daughter's birthing suite.

Olivia left the room and slowly walked to the elevator. Her heart was so full for her sister and her new family and suddenly she couldn't wait to get home to her _own_ little family. She was so overwhelmed with happiness that by the time she made it to her car, she could no longer keep her emotions in check. She finally crashed and began to sob. Tears ran down her face as the sobs racked her body. After a few minutes, she gathered herself, dried her eyes and drove away.

Olivia had called Fitz from the car and he'd been waiting for her when she drove into the garage. He opened her door and helped her out of the car before closing it. Kissing her cheek, he put his arm around her waist and together they walked into the house.

"Aunt Olivia!" He said, smiling down at her.

She shook her head. _"Tia."_

_"Tia?"_

"Yes, _Tia_. When Elle was learning to talk, Cecily insisted she call her, Tante, which is French for 'Aunt.'"

Fitz nodded. Now he knew why his daughter called her aunt, Tante.

"I want my nephew to call me _Tia_, when he's older. Of course he might have his own name for me." She shrugged.

"Got it." He pulled her close to him. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved."

"I made Chicken Piccata and roasted broccoli. Our daughter loved it."

She smiled up at him. "Sounds delicious. I'm going up to shower and when I finish, I'll be ready to eat. Just a little though. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll heat it up and it'll be ready when you come back.

"Thank you, babe." She tilted her chin up and he leaned down and took her lips in a slow kiss. Time ticked by with the only sounds in the room being their soft moans.

Fitz finally broke the kiss and spoke in a raspy tone. "Go shower. There will be more of this later."

She laughed. "I'm too tired to do anything but shower, eat and fall into bed."

Fitz chuckled. "We'll see." He looked down the length of her body and swatted her backside when she turned to leave the kitchen. He watched her walk away before going to the refrigerator and removing the dinner leftovers. He'd have the food waiting when she returned. He smiled to himself; he was happy for the Lankfords and hoped that he and Olivia would be welcoming a new baby sometime next year. Maybe their daughter would finally get her baby brother or sister.

X

The next few weeks were spent planning their wedding and visiting the Lankfords. Olivia had finally found her dress, and it had been ordered. Cecily had been able to accompany her, along with their mother and aunt to a few previous appointments, but this time she couldn't so they sent her pictures to get her opinion. She had many.

Olivia spent as much time with her sister and her nephew as she could. Cecily had done the same when Elliott was born. The little girl had instantly fallen in love when she met her new cousin. She absolutely adored him. He didn't do much, but she was always willing to help with whatever he needed. Every morning she asked if they were visiting her Tante and baby Theo that day, and when was she going to get a baby brother or sister, in that order. Fitz and Olivia usually had an answer to the former, but never the latter.

During this time, Fitz was busy setting up his new firm, FTG Design. His firm would focus on combining design and technology under the GNA umbrella. He had been interested in bringing the physical and digital worlds together to create fully immersive experiences, for some time. And now he was getting his chance.

Senior and JR had been on board from the beginning but that hadn't surprised Fitz. He knew they'd do anything to keep him with the company, even if he was doing his own thing. Most of his time was spent in meeting regarding hiring engineers, graphic and interior designers, architects and project managers. They'd hired a recruiting firm to do most of the work, so Fitz was still able to spend as much time as he wanted with his future wife and their daughter.

The weekend before their trip to New York, the three of them had gone to the Jack and Jill end of summer party at a member's home in Potomac. They'd received congratulations on their engagement and several of the moms gave Olivia approving looks when they were introduced to the tall, good-looking man who would soon be her husband. She watched Fitz interact with the other dads, some he knew from Elliott's school and camp. He stood out among the partygoers, but as always, he was very comfortable. Fitz and the dad's were chatting away like old friends, while Olivia and the moms, some of whom were her sorority sisters, discussed their upcoming fall fundraiser. She wasn't as active as her mother and her sister, but she still bled Crimson and Cream.

On the drive back to D.C., Elliott had fallen asleep, and Olivia and Fitz were both quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Until she broke the silence

"Fitz, am I the first black woman you've ever been with?"

Wondering where that question came from, he answered. "Not by any means. I've never let a woman's race factor into why I wanted date her." Like his cousins, Sumner and Patrick, he dated women who interested him, not because of their race.

"Why didn't you tell me about Nicole and Bebe?"

"I didn't tell you because I needed to know that you loved me and felt safe with _me_, not just because my cousins are married to black women. I didn't want this to be one of those things where you felt comfortable with me because my family is multiracial. Either you loved me enough to be with just for me, or you didn't."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Well I do love you, Fitzgerald Grant."

He took her hand in his. "Because of my last name and my family's money, I've lived a very privileged life. No different from yours, really. But my cousins and I were expected to marry women with certain pedigrees. That was okay for my parents and their siblings, but my generation has, as the saying goes, flipped the script because we date and marry whoever the hell we want."

Olivia chuckled softly. "You guys have gone rogue."

Fitz gently squeezed her fingers before lifting them to his lips. "It feels good to remove the restraints of the tradition that money must marry money."

There was a period of silence before Fitz spoke again.

"So, I take it you'd never been with a white guy before me?" She shifted in her seat. "No, I hadn't. It was Garrett for years and a few guys while I was in law school and Garrett again. You're it, mister."

"Well I'm an international lover, Livvie." He laughed at the look she gave him.

She swatted at him and said, "I don't know about that. I think I'll need another demonstration to evaluate your abilities." He was right, no matter how many times they made love, he never failed to satisfy.

He looked at her briefly. There wasn't a lot more talking until they got home, bathed Elliott and put her to bed. It was in the shower where Fitz gave Olivia another demonstration. _Yes!_ Fitzgerald Grant did have skills! But then again, she never really doubted him for one minute.

X

The night before they left for New York, Olivia sat on the bench at the foot of the bed watching Fitz pack. She'd finished earlier and they'd put Elliott to bed already. She was ready to confront Ford and put him behind them once and for all. They were getting married in four months and she wanted him completely gone from their lives.

She'd even made Fitz promise that he wouldn't lay a hand on him.

Incredulous, he asked. "You can't be serious?"

"But I am. Promise me."

"Hell no!"

"Shh. Fitz, keep your voice down."

"I'm sorry, Livvie. I don't care if he's my brother, I can't promise you that."

"Please Fitz. We're together, we have a beautiful daughter and we're getting married. I just don't want you to lose your temper and do something you'll regret later."

He walked into the closet and walked out again with a handful of tee shirts. "You let me worry about regrets."

Olivia persisted. "You have to give me your word, Fitz."

"Why? Ford didn't give a crap about me, you or our baby. Why are you so concerned about him now?"

"Fitz, please calm down. I'm in no way concerned about your brother. I just don't trust him. I don't want him to make you angry. What I dread most is putting you at risk. That means no altercation."

Unbothered by his brooding, she continued. "All I want is to look him in the eye and ask him why. I know in his sick mind he thought he was looking out for you but, I want to hear him say it."

Fitz shook from trying to control the anger he'd been harboring for two months. "He had no right to do what he did."

She ignored his comment. "If you don't make me that promise, neither of us will be talking to Ford."

Fitz stopped packing and stared at her. "You and who else is going to stop me?"

"This is not funny, Fitz."

"Do I look amused?"

"You know what your brother is capable of. Can you imagine the trouble he'd put us through if you physically attacked him? The repercussions could be disastrous."

He reached out, pulled her to her feet, and took her face in his hands. "Livvie, you and Elliott are more important to me than anything or anybody, especially my brother." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Will you stop worrying? You're right. This trip is about us putting all of this behind us once and for all. To let him know that no matter what he tried to do, we're still together. And just to ease your mind, I promise not to do anything to him in front of you or my parents. Okay?"

Olivia smiled. "Okay. Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome," he reluctantly murmured.

X

Fitz leaned down and kissed Olivia's hair. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her. He gently nudged. Olivia opened her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. She stretched her body against her seat and sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

He smiled down at her. "Hey, sleeping beauty! How are you?"

Olivia returned his smile. "I feel great. That was a much needed nap," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Ready to get all of this over with."

She nodded, feeling the same way.

"What time is it? Are we close?"

"Yes," Fitz answered. "That's why I woke you. We should be landing in about twenty minutes."

Olivia looked across the table at their daughter. "Has she been asleep this whole time?"

Fitz smiled at his baby. "Yep, she's probably tired since we woke her early this morning."

"Oh I'm sure. She'll probably be hungry when she wakes up."

Fitz nodded, agreeing with her.

Olivia unbuckled her seatbelt and stood. "I'm going to go and freshen up." She grabbed her tote and walked toward the back of the jet to the lavatory.

They landed at Teterboro and a car was waiting to take them into the city. When Olivia had returned to her seat, Elliott was awake and had a ton of energy to burn. She talked nonstop as Fitz removed her booster seat from the aircraft and secured it on the backseat of the SUV, while a skycap loaded their luggage. A few minutes later they were on their way to the city, and Fitz's apartment.

Fitz had been surprised when Olivia had suggested they stay at the temporary home he'd leased when he returned from Asia. It was sitting empty and the lease wasn't up until the end of the year. And if they wanted to be alone and have sex, his place made since. It had not been hard to convince him. He'd made calls to have the place cleaned from top to bottom and have groceries delivered before they left D.C.

They were having dinner at Sumner's home with Patrick's and Ryan's families, later, and Elliott was staying for a sleepover with Nola. She was so excited she forgot to ask about seeing her grandparents. Fitz and Olivia were having brunch with JR and Christine the next day. They would take Elliott to visit later in the week.

X

_Early Tuesday morning_

Olivia sat on the balcony outside Fitz's bedroom staring out at the city as it came alive, enjoying her morning tea. She wore his robe and nothing else. They'd returned home from Sumner's and enjoyed one another, thoroughly. Her core was still throbbing from their intense lovemaking. Fitz had definitely branded it as his. He had drifted off to sleep soon after, but try as she might, sleep didn't come as easy to her.

She closed her eyes for several seconds before opening them again. It was six-thirty and they were expected at the Grants at eleven for brunch. She wasn't as nervous as she had been. She was just looking forward to putting this dark chapter in their lives to rest.

They'd settled into Fitz's apartment the previous afternoon. It was beautifully decorated, but not Olivia's style and honestly, not Fitz's either. But it was functional, and would be their home for eight days. Fitz made lunch with his little helper, while Olivia unpacked their things. They had lunch while Elliott chattered incessantly about seeing her cousins, while her parents listened attentively. After lunch, Fitz suggested going for a walk. Olivia begged off but suggested he and Elliott go anyway, and she would stay and clean up the kitchen.

She walked them to the door before returning to kitchen. When she finished she retrieved her phone from her tote and saw that she'd missed a call from her sister. Walking over to the buttery soft leather sofa, she sat down and pulled her legs beneath her, and called her sister. After three rings, Cecily answered.

"Hey, Lib. I just called to make sure you guys made it okay." In the background, Theo cried, sounding pitiful.

"Why's my baby crying? Is he hungry?"

"He's fine. He wants back on the breast and he's going to have to get over it."

"Well that sounds like a hunger cry."

"Please, he nurses until he's full, then he wants to stay latched on like I don't have anything else to do. He'll be sound asleep in a few minutes."

"If you say so, Cis."

"He's going to be a breast man like his daddy."

"You know what? That was way more information than I needed to know."

Cecily laughed and changed the subject. "Gramp and Nan Pope just left. They brought Gem to meet Theo, and we all had lunch."

"Oh yeah? What did the old girl have to say about my nephew?"

Cecily laughed. "That he looks like me, but she hopes he doesn't have my mouth. Can you believe her? The nerve. I asked her where she thought I got it from. As usual, she just cut her eyes at me and sucked her teeth."

Olivia threw back her head and laughed. "I love when the two of you get together. Never a dull moment."

"Yeah. She held my baby the entire visit and sang to him. I love that woman," she said with reverence in her voice. They were both quiet, not wanting to think about the day their Gem wouldn't be with them.

"So what's up with you?" Cecily asked, lightening the mood. "Where are Fitz and patootie?"

"I'm fine. We just had lunch, and Fitz and Elle went for a walk."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I stayed behind to clean the kitchen and to pack Elle's bag for her sleepover. She's so excited. And she can't wait to see Nola's new little brother, Nicholas. Between Theo and Nicholas, Fitz and I will never hear the end of the baby talk."

Cecily chuckled. "Well looks like you and Fitz need to get to work."

Olivia sighed.

"Okay, Lib. What's _really_ going on? Are you still nervous?"

The background was now quiet, the baby asleep as her sister had predicted.

"I am. I mean, I know everything's going to be okay. It just all seemed to happen so fast, you know? Four months ago I was a single mother, a daughter, a sister and a partner in a law firm. My daughter was healthy and thriving, and everything was safe and secure. I was still in love with Fitz and knew that one day I'd have to contact him so the two of them could meet. I never imagined that he would show up, we would talk, get back together and we would be planning our wedding. It was all wishful thinking then, yet here we are."

When Cecily remained quiet, Olivia continued.

"I wasn't expecting any of this, Cis. I thought I had all the answers and I'd done the best I could under the circumstances. But hearing Fitz's side of the story…I never considered the fact that someone was lying to me."

"It's understandable, Lib. You had no reason not to believe his brother. Don't be so hard on yourself. You and Fitz have overcome so much, you have a beautiful and healthy daughter, and I don't think you could love each any more than you already do. And, I'm losing this baby weight so I can look sexy as hell as Matron of Honor. You two will be just fine"

Olivia laughed. "You're so silly."

"Maybe. But I'm also right. Look, you and Fitz just need to get through tomorrow and once it's over, you don't have to think about that bastard again. And by the way, I still want to kick his punk ass."

"Cecily!"

"What? I do. But I know he's not worth it."

"No, he isn't. Anyway, I don't know why I'm so nervous. We did the same thing with Mom and Dad, but I guess this is different because it's Christine and JR's son. I know they're going to be so hurt and disappointed."

"Take it one step at a time, Lib, just one. You and Fitz are doing this together. Remember that."

As if they'd been listening to her conversation, Fitz and Elliott walked through the front door. Elliott's face and shirt were stained red from something she'd eaten. She stood from the sofa.

"Cis my loves just walked in. We'll talk later. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime, you know that. Love you."

"Love you too." She ended the call and went to find out what sugary treat Fitz had given their daughter this time.

X

Dinner that night at Sumner and Nicole's was relaxed. There were eight adults and eight children ranging in ages from one month to seven years. All of the adults sat around a large table in the formal dining room. A smaller table was set up nearby for the kids while ten month old Oliver Grant sat in a highchair between his parents.

When they arrived, Nicole, Abby and Bebe pulled her aside and took turns hugging and kissing her. Bebe grasped her left hand, holding it up. Recessed lighting reflected off the diamonds on Olivia's finger.

"Nice," she exclaimed. "Very nice!"

"The man's got good taste," Nicole said, looking at the ring.

"Thank you ladies. It _is_ gorgeous, isn't it?"

"I'm just glad you said 'yes.'" Abby added.

Olivia gave her a playful nudge and they all laughed.

"It belonged to their grandmother, Ivey. Fitz updated it."

"Oh, so _that's_ the ring Senior's been keeping locked away for Fitz's future wife," Bebe said. "It's incredible, Olivia." She kissed her cheek. "Congratulations."

Everyone offered their good wishes on Fitz and Olivia's engagement. She was hugged and kissed by Patrick, Sumner and Ryan. She stared at the three Grant men. All over six feet, all with piercing blue eyes. There was no mistaking they were related. They were all handsome, with wives who complemented them. She smiled because she still had the best of the Grant men, in her opinion.

Sumner filled the champagne flutes with premium champagne. He and Nicole stood and he put his arm around her waist, and they smiled at one another before he spoke.

"Nicole and I would like to thank everyone for coming to our home for dinner this evening to celebrate our cousin and his beautiful fiancée." He extended his glass, looking directly at Olivia. "Welcome and congratulations."

"I second that," Patrick said, smiling at the couple.

"Hear, hear," Ryan said.

Olivia smiled as the tears welled up in her eyes. "I want to thank everyone for making me feel so welcomed, even before I become a family member."

Everyone took a sip of champagne. Wiping her eyes, Nicole winked at Olivia before she spoke.

"Now that we've officially welcomed another 'Mrs. Grant' to the fold, I think we should join our children and enjoy this delicious meal Chef Gus has prepared."

The dinner was indeed delicious. The champagne flowed and the conversation was lively. By the time dessert was served, Olivia was ready to push herself away from the table and lie down.

Nicole excused herself from the table when Nicholas began to stir in the portable crib in the corner of the dining room. She picked him up and left the room to nurse. The other women excused themselves as well and went to gather their children, and take them upstairs.

Elliott was having a ball with her cousins. The little girl smiled and laughed with her cousins, engaging in their childish antics. Olivia thought back to the first time they'd visited in May when her daughter turned to her, wonder in those big blue green eyes and exclaimed, "Mommy, I didn't know I had so many cousins!" Olivia was happy that her baby was so happy.

Bebe took Noah and PJ into Noah's bedroom, while Olivia and Abby took the girls into two others. They made sure everyone brushed their teeth and had showered and bathed before getting into their pajamas. When they finished, Nicole had set up the pop up tent, where the girls insisted they wanted to sleep, in Nola's room and was rolling out sleeping bags. Olivia helped her before braiding Elliott's hair and showing Nicole how to moisturize and run her fingers through it the next day. They left the children watching a movie in the upstairs playroom and went back downstairs to join their men.

Fitz and his cousins were sitting in the living room drinking whiskey. After the women's drink requests were filled, their conversation continued. They talked about wedding plans, Fitz's new business venture, and Phillip and Diana Grant's end of summer soiree coming up on Sunday, in Westchester.

Olivia wasn't surprised when the conversation shifted to Ford and the upcoming emergency board meeting. She sipped her wine as she listened to Sumner rip Ford a new one. Fitz squeezed her hand and she looked at up at him. He was asking her permission to share what had been done to them. She nodded. He gently stoked her hair as he methodically recanted the events that lead to him not knowing about his daughter, and their reunion. Everyone in the room sat in stunned silence as they listened to Fitz tell the story of Ford's cruelty.

"What the hell?!" Sumner said, outraged.

"Sumner, keep your voice down," Nicole whispered, looking at the monitors on a side table.

"Sorry, sweetheart."

Patrick and Ryan were much slower to respond. They stared at Fitz with looks of shock and fury.

"That lying, blackmailing bastard," Ryan said.

"So not only was he sleeping with employees, he was blackmailing your assistant to get your personal information and used that information to keep the two of you apart," Patrick added.

Fitz and Olivia nodded.

"That mother…"

"Patrick!" Bebe said, cutting him off.

"Sorry, babe." He tried to look contrite. "But legally he has put GNA in a terrible position. She could sue the company."

Olivia nodded in agreement.

"I know, just keep your voice down."

He kissed her before he stood and removed his phone from his pocket. Patrick worked in GNA's legal department. Everyone knew that like Fitz, he wanted nothing to do with running the company because he didn't want to be away from his family. Someone must have answered his call because he began barking out orders as he left the room.

"I always knew that Ford was a self-serving, back-stabbing bastard, but I thought that he loved the company enough to never do anything to jeopardize our reputation or risk his career. He worked hard to become CEO and now he's ruined it all." Sumner shook his head.

The conversation continued until Patrick returned to the room still talking on the phone. He motioned to Ryan, and they both left the room.

Fitz and Sumner looked at each before standing and excusing themselves to join the others in the council of war.

Olivia looked after and then turned to the other women. "Wow. What was that about?"

Bebe took a sip of wine and spoke. "Girl, they're putting together a plan of action for the board meeting. Things changed when Fitz told us the truth about what really happened between the two of you. I'm sorry that happened to you guys, by the way."

The other women agreed.

"None of them are overly fond of Ford, but he's a savvy CEO whose leadership has been excellent. Profits are through the roof." Abby added. "But this behavior and his relationships with the other women can't be overlooked. The company's reputation is on the line."

"True." Nicole said.

Bebe laughed. "You know this is Sumner's wheelhouse, Nicole."

"Yep," Abby agreed.

At Olivia's perplexed look Nicole explained. "Fitz may be Senior's favorite but it's Sumner who's most like him. He's a throwback to Fitzgerald Senior, a wannabe gangster. He loves his family and will do anything to protect them. Like Senior, my husband is not a man known for patience or prudence. Sumner learned to dispense his brand of justice from Senior, and that concerns me. Ford's in trouble."

"The Grants are a lively bunch," Olivia said.

Bebe sucked her teeth. "Don't let the dollar signs fool you. You met most of them. Some of them can get really funky at times."

Nicole nodded, because it was true. Her husband's family was most important to him.

They were deep in conversation when the men returned.

"To be continued," Nicole said.

Olivia wanted to hear more about the Grants. She really liked these women. They were all accomplished. Nicole was the only one who currently didn't work outside the home. Bebe, like Olivia and her husband, was a lawyer. She was also Olivia's sorority sister. Nicole had been a super model when she met Sumner, and Abby was a pediatrician in private practice. Intelligent, strong and beautiful described the four women.

"Babe we need to get going. I'm meeting with my team early tomorrow morning," Patrick said, offering his hand to Bebe.

A sound coming from one of the monitors drew everyone's attention. They all turned to see Nicholas on the screen as he began to fuss.

"That's my cue," Nicole said, standing. She walked over to Fitz and Olivia and hugged and kissed them both. "Everything's going to be okay. Elliott will be fine. She can stay as long as she wants."

"Thank you," Olivia said.

"Thanks Nick," Fitz said leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight," she said waving as she left the room.

Bebe picked up the other monitor which showed the playroom. As expected all of the kids were asleep. "I think it's time to call it an evening. Pat, come with me to get the boys please."

Fitz, Ryan and Sumner followed them upstairs and moved the girls into the tent. Patrick took Noah to his room while Bebe packed up their boys. Olivia kissed both of her baby's cheeks before Fitz laid her down. She never stirred. They all moved to the stairs where Fitz took ten month old Oliver from his mother's arms and carried him downstairs.

Abby hugged Olivia. "You know Elle is always welcomed to come and stay with us. The girls adore her." Olivia knew from the look Abby gave her, she didn't say what she was really thinking. They would talk later.

"Thanks, Abby. She's already planned to spend at least one night with both sets of her twin cousins while we're in New York."

Everyone laughed before saying their goodbyes, with promises to get together the next day.

The driver held the rear door while Fitz assisted Olivia onto the backseat before climbing in behind her. She snuggled close to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That went well," she said. "What did you guys discuss?"

"We talked about Fords actions and the consequences he's going to face. We also discussed the fallout from those consequences and Patrick laid out the legal ramifications. There's also the issue of interim CEO. JR could step in as a show of stability until a permanent replacement is found, but I'm not sure he'll want to. Ford was the 'change' CEO. He had a new vision to take GNA in another direction and he succeeded on that front. We need someone who will continue what he started."

Fitz sighed and turned his head to look at the passing scenery. "I knew what he did with employees was serious but I didn't realize how serious until you, and now Patrick, made me aware. By the close of business tomorrow, we should know where we stand with Lauren. We don't know if she's sought legal representation, but we'll find out. She may be able to make a case of discrimination based on sexual harassment. If she chooses to bring charges against Ford, then he'll have to face those consequences. I doubt he'll get any jail time, but his reputation will be in shambles, and I'm okay with that."

She looked up at him. There was a tortured look on his face. Her heart broke. "Fitz I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "Livvie don't apologize for something you didn't do. This is all on Ford."

She knew he was right, but she still felt a small amount of guilt for her role in this mess.

"Our daughter is one happy little girl!" Fitz said, changing the subject.

Olivia chuckled. "I commend Nicole for hosting a sleepover one month after giving birth. I want to get her a gift before we leave."

"We can do that." He said, squeezing her hand.

"Did you hear Elle ask about a baby sister or baby brother again while I was holding Nicholas?"

Fitz laughed. "I did. I don't think she's going to let that go anytime soon, babe."

Olivia groaned. "I think you're right."

Fitz leaned down and whispered near her ear. "You know we can start working on that tonight."

She sat up abruptly. "Oh no, mister. My dress has been ordered, and I told you I don't want to walk down the aisle with a bump. So please disabuse yourself of that notion right now."

Fitz laughed. "Okay, I won't mention it again. I'm sure you're going to look beautiful in your dress, no matter what size you are."

Olivia looked back at him. "That's why I love you," she grinned.

"I don't think that's the _only_ reason," he whispered right before the building's doorman opened the backdoor.

Fitz stepped out and helped Olivia onto the sidewalk. Taking her hand, he led her across the lobby and to the elevator. She was in his arms as soon as the doors closed. He lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They stood with her back against the glass of the elevator, and neither of them broke the kiss until the doors opened to his fifteenth floor apartment. He carried her through the front door and to the bedroom, where they spent a night of erotic pleasure.

X

Olivia and Fitz sat in JR's home office as the elder Grants watched the interview with Lauren McGee and GNA's security team. They all watched on the large screen, in complete silence. As long as she lived, Olivia would never forget the pained expressions on JR's and Christine's faces. The day had taken a downward turn from early that morning and now, after brunch.

Earlier, she'd left the balcony and joined Fitz in bed. He'd awaken just as she walked through the French doors. She removed his robe and crawled into bed, and his arms.

Olivia sighed contentedly. Fitz did too.

"What are you thinking?" he wondered.

An ethereal smile crossed Olivia's face. "How happy I am. Right here, right now with you."

"I'm happy that you're happy. That's all I want for you, for all three of us, a lifetime of happiness." He kissed her bare shoulder. They lay in bed for another hour talking quietly. Their daughter had called to say good morning and they'd talked to her for a few minutes before finally leaving the bed to shower and get ready for brunch with JR and Christine.

X

Brunch was an informal affair. Fitz and Olivia were met at the door, not by Georgia, but by Christine Grant.

"There you two are," she said as she pulled Olivia into her arms for a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Fitz leaned down and kissed his mother before putting an arm around each of them and they walked toward the kitchen.

"I know this brunch is for the four of us but I really miss my ladybug."

Fitz and Olivia laughed at the look on her face as they walked into the sunroom.

"She's just fine. She had time in her schedule this morning for us so we were able to talk to her."

Everyone laughed at Olivia's comment.

She removed her phone from her purse and scrolled to her gallery. "She had her first shaved ice yesterday. It was supposed to be a secret between her and her daddy." She showed Christine the photo she'd taken of Elliott when she and Fitz had returned from their walk. She was wearing evidence of the treat on her face and shirt."

Christine was laughing at the photo of her granddaughter when JR walked into the room.

"Good morning everybody."

Olivia walked over and hugged him. "Good morning, Grampy. How are you?"

He kissed her cheek. "I'm great, Olivia. How are you?"

"I'm well. Busy."

They walked over to Fitz and Christine who were laughing at photos of Elliott covered in strawberry syrup.

"Look JR, our ladybug had her first piragua and it was supposed to be a secret from her mother. Hard to keep it a secret when she's wearing it."

JR looked at the photo of his beloved granddaughter and laughed. "Next time get the flavor that matches her clothes, easier to hide the stains."

Christine swatted at him. "You're incorrigible."

Like his son, JR couldn't say 'no' to Elliott,

Christine handed Olivia her phone and she put it away before leaving the room to wash her hands.

When she returned, all of the food had been brought out and Fitz was standing, waiting to seat her.

The conversation flowed as they talked about wedding plans, FTG Designs and everyone's favorite topic, Elliott Grant. She was spending Friday night with her grandparents. Fitz and Olivia were having dinner with Juan, Indira, Thomas and Michelle.

The doting grandparents were taking the little girl to The Plaza for The Children's Eloise Tea. Sure The Plaza was the competition, but for Elliott they'd deal with it. They were just happy she'd found time in her busy schedule for them. She was sleeping over with Evie and Izzy on Wednesday, and Charlotte and Chloe on Thursday. Her social calendar was full.

Christine took a sip of coffee and turned to Olivia. "Since Elliott's ears are pierced, I have a set of earrings I'd like to give you for her. And once she turns sixteen, she'll inherit the pearls and matching earrings my grandmother gave me for my sixteenth birthday.

Olivia was slightly taken aback. She'd noticed the magnificent strand of South Sea pearls and matching studs, that Christine always wore, the first time she met her.

"I've been saving pieces for the granddaughter I hoped to have one day and now she's here." She smiled at Olivia.

"Elliott's a very lucky little girl," Olivia said, returning Christine's smile.

"After we're finished, we'll go through the jewelry and you can pick out what else you might want for my ladybug."

JR cleared his throat. "I hope you save some for Ford. He may marry one day and have a daughter."

Christine shook her head. "We both know that's not happening anytime soon."

Olivia and Fitz glanced at one another, knowing what was coming.

X

Olivia stared at the emerald-cut ruby ring surrounded by flawless halo blue diamonds, set in twenty-four carat gold, on her right hand. Christine had insisted she wear it because the red stone matched her skin tone and it was close to garnet, Olivia's birthstone.

"I can't take this Christine."

"You can and you will. That ring belonged to my mother but she never wore it because it made her pale skin look washed out."

"It's beautiful."

Christine smiled. "I agree." She turned back to the box and handed Olivia a pair of diamond and emerald earrings, set in platinum, for Elliott. According to the appraisal certificate, they weighed almost three carats, and they were flawless.

"JR gave these to me when we were dating. Emerald is my birthstone."

Olivia told her the story behind the heart shaped diamond earrings that Elliott was currently wearing.

Christine put a hand to her chest and sighed. "Oh I love that. What a beautiful story. That son of mine."

"I think Elliott and I are good for now," Olivia said when Christine selected a diamond bracelet. "Why don't you wait until she's older when she can really appreciate it? Then she can say her Grammy gave her this ring for her tenth birthday or this necklace for her high school graduation. And who knows, you may have more granddaughters by then."

Christine nodded. "You're right."

Olivia hugged her future mother-in-love. "I'll always remember this day because of this ring."

Christine looked at Olivia, tears filling her eyes. "So will I. I'm just so happy for you two."

Olivia hoped that happiness wasn't short-lived because she wasn't sure what was going to happen after she found out about her other son. She watched Christine lock the box and return it to a wall safe behind a framed Raoul Duffy reproduction,

Arm in arm, they left the room and went in search of the two Fitzgeralds.

"This artwork is extraordinary."

"Thank you darling. It's all catalogued and appraised. After…"

"There you two are."

They both looked up to see Fitz walking towards them.

"Fitzgerald, where's your father?" Christine asked.

"He's in his office. We've been waiting for you two."

"In JR's office? Why?"

Fitz sighed. "I want the two of you see something. Okay?"

Christine looked at Olivia, who nodded.

"Okay."

When they were all seated, Fitz turned to his parents. "Mom, Dad, I don't know how to say this without letting it rip. So here we go." He started the video and then took a seat next to Olivia.

After nearly five minutes, JR looked at Fitz. "Son, what is this?"

"Just keep watching, Dad."

Unable to believe what they were watching and hearing, both Grants looked at Fitz and Olivia and searched their faces for any signs that this was a very bad joke, but neither of their expressions changed. They both sat stunned.

When the video ended, they all sat in silence for a minute or two.

"This can't be true," JR said, shaking his head. "I can't beli…"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door, and when it opened Ford stepped in.

X

"So, what was so important that you needed to see me today, instead of waiting for the board meeting on Thursday?"

There was disdain in his voice. Fitz had become so used to hearing it over the years that he had learned to tune it out over the years, but today was different. He was aware of every aspect of the man standing and staring at the other occupants of the room.

"Mom, Dad, meet the reason I didn't know about my daughter, and you didn't know you had a granddaughter for the first four years of her life. Your son, and my brother."

The surprised and shocked looks on the elder Grants faces was not unexpected.

"What?" His mother asked when she could think clearly.

"It's true." Fitz stood from the chair he'd been sitting in. "Hello, brother," he said trying to contain his rage, "why don't you have a seat."

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

I think this is what a lot of you have been waiting for. As always, thank you all so much. Enjoy

P.S. Stay safe, stay home. Wear a mask if must go out. It WILL save lives.

TBOT

Ford's mouth dropped open in shock, and he turned white as a sheet when he walked in and saw his brother and Olivia Pope sitting on the sofa in his father's home office. He knew she and his brother had attended his grandfather's birthday weekend together but he wasn't sure how serious they were. Until now.

He'd also seen the pictures and had heard his mother's fawning over her granddaughter, his niece. His brother had taken a leave of absence and was currently living in Grant corporate housing in D.C., presumably to be close to the child. Now, looking at the two of them, it was obvious where the relationship stood. Was that Gran's ring? Were they now engaged to be married? When? How?

He ignored Fitz's offer to have a seat and stood near their father's desk.

"It's too bad this family gathering couldn't be for a joyous occasion instead of the sickness and madness which has been allowed to run rampant for a long time," Fitz said. He cut to the chase. "Why didn't you tell me Olivia was looking for me five years ago?"

"What the..?"

"You heard me! Tell me dammit! What sick plan could have made you keep that information from me?" Fitz spat.

"Fitzgerald." Christine called his name, but he wasn't listening.

"Is this true? Did you do what Fiz, Olivia and his assistant say you did?" JR asked. "Tell me you didn't, Ford. And you blackmailed another employee? Have you lost your mind?"

He shrugged. "I did what had to be done, and if Fitz had any sense, he'd be thanking me."

Christine and Olivia both gasped loudly, shocked at Ford's words and his cavalier attitude.

"We're talking about my child!" Fitz's voice roared, loud enough to get a genuine reaction from his brother. "You don't get to decide shit like that for me. It's unforgivable, Ford. Completely."

He glared at his brother to make sure he understood what he was saying.

"Fitz, please," he began, his palms turned up in supplication. "You've got to understand that I did what I thought was best for you, me and GNA. We were going to change the developer world. We were doing new and innovative things, developing and building new projects around the world and making more money than we knew what to do with."

"We?! Those were _your_ plans and dreams, and that was the life _you_ wanted. You lied and manipulated so that I'd continue to do your bidding. You were so intent on your plans for us that you lied to the woman I love to keep us apart. I missed the first four years of my daughter's life because of you."

"When she first contacted me, I didn't know she was trying to find you because she was pregnant with your child."

"Does that somehow excuse what you did? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Fitz asked coldly.

"You did it, didn't you?" The words were filled with unbearable anguish. JR's voice broke. "You intentionally set out to hurt your brother and Olivia, and our beautiful granddaughter, who wondered if her father wanted her or loved her." JR's voice caught after saying that last part. It hurt him to think that his grandbaby may have been hurting because of his son's selfishness.

Ford looked at his mother, who was now shaking her head and crying silent tears.

JR and Christine silently shook their heads, both of their faces pale as the magnitude of what their youngest son had done, finally sank in. "I can't believe you did this," JR said, resignation in his voice.

Fitz nodded. It was too far, even for Ford. After everything his brother had done, Fitz wasn't certain he'd ever be able to forgive him. And honestly, if he didn't have a front row seat to this crazy show, he never would've believed Ford was capable of deception of this magnitude.

Olivia, JR and Christine remained silent as Fitz confronted his brother.

"Why, Ford?" Fitz was surprised at his own lack of emotion. It was as if something wouldn't permit him to feel anger. He hadn't wanted to believe Diego or Zana, or even Olivia, but he knew it was all true.

"She was going to take you away from GNA," Ford said. "We worked so hard to move the company in a new direction and when you met her, you wanted to walk away from it all."

"Olivia had nothing to do with me thinking about leaving GNA," Fitz responded.

"I knew you loved her, hell was _in_ love with her. All anyone had to do was look at the two of you together. I knew." He glared at Olivia. "It was so nice with her gone. You were in Asia, and as usual, on top of your game, doing what you do best, without any distractions. But then she came back. I knew when you found out about the child, I would lose you, and so would GNA. I was right."

"You don't know a damn thing about Olivia." He glared at his brother. "You've cost me so much and you're still not done." Fitz shook his head, realizing how naïve he'd been all these years.

Olivia reached out and squeezed Fitz's hand which was clenched into a fist. She turned to look at Ford in disgust. "So you were okay with me believing that Fitz didn't want me or our baby? You were so hell bent on keeping us apart that you denied our daughter, _your niece_, her father."

Ford's casual rationalization had pulled Olivia out of her stunned trance. "You lied to me, Ford. You lied to me about the one thing that mattered most to me at the time, Fitz. And I was stupid enough to believe those lies because I was insecure, and because I trusted you to do the right thing. Even though I knew I wasn't your favorite person, I thought you loved your brother more than you hated me. It never crossed my mind that you would be this cruel and selfish. I was wrong." Her voice was cold.

"When you told me that you would make sure that Fitz knew I needed to speak with him, I believed you. Why wouldn't I? What a fool I was. I sent you that package thinking that you would get it to him, never believing that you would not only open it, but you would respond with words so hurtful, I hated Fitz for them. I now know that's exactly what you wanted. He's seen it by the way, and he said he didn't write it. We both know who did, though."

She looked at Fitz who'd stood and was now pacing, before turning back to Ford who stood near his father's desk.

"But your little plan backfired, didn't it? In the end, all you did was bring us closer together. I should hate you but I can't, because I don't want to end up with hate poisoning me the way it's poisoned you." Even though she wanted to hate the man for what he'd done to her and Fitz, she couldn't.

Fitz shook his head. "None of this makes sense, Ford."

Ford stepped closer to his brother. "Don't you see? I had to do something. You were willing to give it all up for a nice piece of as…"

The blow to his mouth was hard and fast, spinning Ford around. The second blow to his stomach was powerful enough to send him stumbling backward, landing on his butt. He lifted his arm as he tried to protect himself from the next anticipated blow. It came swiftly. Pulling him up from the floor by the collar of his shirt, Fitz threw him against the wall and began pounding him relentlessly. Ford's attempts to protect himself were feeble at best He was outmatched, and it was obvious that Fitz was on a deadly mission. The other occupants of the room stood, horrified and in shock.

JR Grant sprang into action to try and pull Fitz off his brother. Once he got them apart, Ford fell to the floor like a limp, rag doll.

JR struggled hard to keep Fitz restrained as he tried to break free. His face was contorted with rage as he yelled an expletive at his barely conscious brother on the floor. His mother was now bent over her youngest son trying to help him sit up.

"You say her name again and I will kill you. No man is going to get in my face and call her a 'nice piece' of anything, and that includes you. Don't say her name, don't even look at her. Do you hear me, Ford?"

Fitz's breathing was erratic. His body was drenched in sweat. He was a man out of control.

Olivia had never seen him like this and it frightened her. She didn't know what to do. JR had somewhat calmed him down but he was still trying to get to his brother.

When it appeared that Fitz was calm, JR walked over to Ford, who sat groaning in pain.

He offered his hand to Ford, helped him up from the floor and into one of the chairs in the room. Christine left the room for a few brief moment and then returned. There was knock on the door a few minutes later. Christine answered, and Georgia handed her a tray. When she set it down on the coffee table, Olivia saw the icepacks and wet cloths.

Olivia reached over and grabbed one of the cloths and took Fitz's hand, and wiped the dried blood away from his knuckles, then gently kissed his knuckles. Christine waited until Olivia finished. She smiled sadly at her future daughter-in-love, and then handed an icepack to Fitz for his hand. Ford had used one of the cloths to wipe the blood away from his mouth and tossed it back on the tray. His mother handed him an icepack for his lip, and one for his eye.

Christine did not want to hate her son for what he'd done. But Ford had betrayed his brother in the worst way possible. He had done something that made her dislike him, deeply. She and her husband had never taken sides when it came to their sons. They had always encouraged them to work through their problems with one another. But this was different. She wasn't sure if she could ever forgive her own son for what he'd done.

"I should press charges for assault and battery. You're doing all this because of her." Ford said incredulously, pointing at Olivia, after briefly removing the icepack from his rapidly swelling lip. Every bone in his body ached. He felt as if he'd been hit by a train.

Incensed, Fitz dropped the icepack, stood from the sofa, and headed for his brother. At a loss as to how she could stop him, Olivia did the only thing she could think of. She quickly stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Out of desperation she threw her arms around his waist. Burying her face in his chest, she held him as tightly as she could. It was difficult.

"I love you, Fitz. I love you baby. Don't. Please don't. He isn't worth it." Her words were said softly. She repeated them over and over in her effort to get through to him.

Fitz shook the fog of rage from his head and heard Olivia's voice. It was filled with fear, desperation and love. Slowly the fog lifted. He could hear the groans coming from his brother. In that moment of clarity, he realized what he had done.

Olivia's arms remained wrapped around Fitz until she felt his body relax. She looked up at him and their eyes met. He closed his eyes briefly in an effort to gain complete control of himself.

JR walked over to them, reached down and picked up the discarded icepack, and handed it to Fitz. "Have a seat son." He watched as Olivia slowly released him and guided him back to the sofa. They sat together across from Ford. He squeezed his son's shoulder before walking across the room to his desk and making a quick phone call. When he finished, he joined the other four occupants in the sitting area.

"I just made a call to get you some medical attention, Ford." JR stared at his youngest son as though he'd never seen him before.

"You're not calling the police and you better hope that Lauren McGee doesn't decide to sue. I never thought the day would come when I'd be ashamed of or disappointed in anything you did, but that day is here," JR said sadly.

"You attempted to destroy their lives for your own gain. I just hope they have the grace to forgive you someday for what you did. I'm not sure that I can," he said with an edge to her voice. "Ford, we have a lot of talking to do. You're damned lucky Fitz and Olivia don't want revenge for what you did to them." He shook his head and continued to look at his son like he was a stranger.

"Before you leave today, you will write a letter of resignation to the board and hand it to me. There's no need for you to attend Thursday's meeting. We've lost confidence in you and you will most assuredly be voted out as CEO. We will release a very brief statement stating that you resigned for personal reasons. You will seek therapy for this problem that you have and work to regain the trust of your mother, your brother, me and the rest of the family."

Ford closed his eyes briefly at his father's words.

"You came between Fitz and Olivia for your own selfish reasons. I just hope they have the grace to forgive you someday for what you did." Christine added, with an edge to her voice. "If your brother never speaks to you again, it would serve you right."

Ford started to speak around his swollen lip, but JR cut him off. "If you choose not to get help, you will no longer be welcomed in our home and I will make sure that you never work in New York, the United States or other parts of the world ever again. Don't underestimate my influence, son," he said in a voice that left no room for debate. "Am I making myself clear, Ford?"

Ford nodded his head and removed the icepack from his lip. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"I know you are. You're sorry you got caught. And I'm not the only person you should be apologizing to."

Ford ignored his father's comment. "What about the partnership we just signed with Molino Toro? All of that time and money spent in Spain. The sudden change in leadership may have a negative impact on that deal, and several others.

JR leaned forward in his chair and spoke in a low and controlled voice. "Ford, the only thing that we are changing is Grant Holding's choice of CEO. That would be you. Everything else will remain the same. If I have to travel to Spain myself and calm the fears of our new partners, I will." There was no mistaking the tone of his voice.

Ford still wasn't ready to give up. "You can't do this to me. My attorney will definitely have something to say about this." His face was damp with perspiration. He was furious and his voice rose with each word he spoke.

"Your employment agreement includes a morality clause. You violated that clause by engaging in the behavior clearly defined in that clause." At Ford's perplexed look, JR continued. "Oh yes, we also know about the other employees."

Fitz was beginning to tire of his brother and this entire spectacle. "We're a privately held company, Ford. All it takes is a majority of the board's votes to get rid of you. You know this. I have those votes…without our father." He didn't want to put their father in the middle of the mess his son created. He also didn't want to involve Senior, but he'd already confirmed that he would be at the board meeting. It was a foregone conclusion how he would vote.

"I think you better wait and ask the board how they feel," he said indignantly, before putting the icepack back on his swollen lip.

JR shook his head. He knew his son wouldn't go down without a fight but this was too much. It was awful to think his son might be seriously sick.

Fitz leaned forward again and looked his brother directly in his swollen eye. "I did ask the board and they all think you aren't shit. On that we all agree. You should take our father's advice and resign by close of business today because you're not going to like the outcome of the vote on Thursday. Grant Holdings does not require or desire your services in any capacity. You can threaten all of the lawsuits you want, but the fact remains that you have no legal basis whatsoever to pursue it."

"In other words son, you have nothing coming. I'm going ask you again, have I made myself clear?"

The look on Ford's face went from shock to comprehension when his own father, former CEO and board member made his pronouncement. They were right and he knew it. He shook his head. "Yes."

He was defeated. One phone call and his father could make sure he never worked again. Ruin any chances of him ever having a career. And it was his fault. He had allowed his resentment of his brother to eat away at him, never realizing that those feelings stemmed not from his perceived inadequacy, but from Fitz and others, seeing him for who he really is. He was the only one to blame. Maybe it was finally time for him to pause and think about all that he'd done, to rectify some of his wrongs.

"Please submit your resignation by close of business today. And if I ever lay eyes on you in this lifetime, it will be too soon." Unable to stand his youngest son's presence any longer, JR turned, opened the door, and left the room.

The four remaining occupants sat in silence. There wasn't much left to say. Eventually Christine stood, nodded to Fitz and Olivia. "A car is waiting to take you to Ezra's office to get you checked out." She suspected that there was no major damage, only to his ego. She turned and left the room to join her husband.

"You've hurt our parents in a way that I don't think they'll recover from anytime soon. There is no one in the world that loves you more than those two. Was it worth it, Ford? To lose almost everything you worked so hard for. Was it worth it?"

Ford didn't utter a word. He simply stared straight ahead.

"Betrayal always has a price, brother."

Fitz let out a deep breath and stood from the sofa. He reached for Olivia with his good hand. She stood next to him. They started to walk toward the door when Fitz stopped abruptly. He walked back over to his brother.

"You're not my brother," he said, looking at the back of his Ford's head. "I don't know who you are anymore. You're not a friend, you're nothing to me. Do you hear me? You're dead to me."

He turned, took Olivia's hand and they left the room.

X

Fitz and Olivia left JR's office and went to search for the elder Grants. It was Georgia who informed them that they'd retired to their bedroom and didn't want to be disturbed. They understood and decided that they would contact them later. When they left, they opted not to call their driver and instead strolled along Second Avenue.

"I'm sorry I lost control with my brother. I promised that I would keep my hands to myself." He looked at her. "I tried Livvie. I really did, but when he insulted you, I lost it. He called you a 'piece of ass.' The bastard deserved that punch and everything else I gave him."

Olivia reached up and stroked his chin. "I'm not angry. In fact, I'm glad you hit him. He had it coming." She paused. "I just hate that you did it in front of your parents, and I didn't want him to do anything that would hurt _you_."

"I think my father took care of that. I was shocked when he all but fired Ford on the spot. He's devastated. It's going to be a while before either of them will trust my brother again."

She squeezed his hand. "Fitz how can we help them?"

"I'm going to call them later and check on them and to apologize. Tomorrow we're going to brighten their day and surprise them with their favorite little person."

Olivia chuckled. "Elle will certainly lift their spirits."

"Yeah. But that's only temporary. This is going to take a while longer for them to work through."

They continued walking and stopped in front of a sports bar where the doors were open and there were a few people watching the many television screens. "I've been here a few times whenever I'd visit my parents," Fitz said.

"Do you want to go in?" He looked at her, shocked by her suggestion.

"You don't mind?"

Olivia tugged on his hand. "Of course not, let's go."

They sat at the bar and he ordered a beer and ice wrapped in a towel for himself, and wine for Olivia. She helped him wrap the towel around his bruised hand while he rested his good hand on her thigh and wondered if he would ever get enough of this woman. His gaze landed on her right hand.

"Where did you get that ring?"

She held out her hand, fingers outstretched. "Your mother gave it to me. She said it belonged to your grandmother."

Fitz kissed the back of her hand.

"It's beautiful."

"I agree."

"She also gave me the diamond and emerald earrings your father gave her when they were dating, for Elle, but she can't wear them until she's older."

"Mom loves giving gifts."

"I know."

They continued to talk quietly until Fitz's phone rang.

He looked at the screen. "It's Sumner." He answered. "Hey cousin, what's up? Yes, we're having drinks right now. I know what time it is." He looked at Olivia who could only hear one side of the conversation but smiled at what Sumner was obviously implying.

"Wait a sec." He covered the phone. "Sumner and Patrick need me to come by the office. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded. "Sure. Why don't you go to the office and I'll go and pick up our daughter."

He leaned in and kissed her. "Why don't we call the driver to take you to Nicole's and I'll take a taxi to the office."

"Sounds like a plan."

Fitz laughed and returned to Sumner. "I'll see you in twenty, cousin." He ended the call, removed the ice from his hand, and pulled a bill from his wallet. They walked outside to wait for the driver and ten minutes later they went their separate ways.

X

_**New York City-Grant Holdings CEO, Ford M. Grant, has announced that he will be stepping down from that position effective immediately, for personal reasons. He will be replaced by Leah Grant, who currently serves as COO. No additional information is available. **_

By five o'clock that day, a short statement was released stating that GNA's CEO, Ford Grant, had resigned for personal reasons.

Olivia and Nicole were sitting in the living room talking quietly when Fitz and Sumner walked through the front door a little after six. She'd planned to stay long enough to pack her daughter's things and head home. But Nicole had talked her into staying so they could visit for a while. Olivia had called Fitz to let him know that he could meet her at his cousin's home. They'd sat and talked for hours while their daughters played upstairs.

The men walked into the room and greeted the women before Sumner went to the bar and Fitz took a seat next to Olivia, who was holding Nicholas.

"Drink cousin?"

"Don't mind if I do, cousin."

"What about you Olivia?"

"No thank you, Sumner."

Fitz smiled at the beautiful woman next to him, and then reached out and stroked the baby's tiny fist with his thumb. Olivia smiled back at him and knew what he was thinking. He couldn't wait to get her pregnant. He'd told her as much when they'd visited Cecily and Theo in the hospital.

Sumner walked over and handed Fitz a tumbler of scotch before taking a seat next to his wife. "So how did it go today?" Nicole asked.

"Well, Pat assigned the case to another lawyer, Aisha Patterson. She contacted Lauren this morning and to her surprise, she wanted to settle because she didn't want to go public and have her husband find out about her affair with Ford. She gave Aisha her attorney's information, we negotiated for a few hours and they accepted our offer. Her only other request was to apologize to Fitz, which is why I called him.

Olivia turned to him and nodded.

"We called her and put her on speakerphone and she apologized. I didn't have to physically be in the same room with her."

Olivia leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Doesn't matter, you listened. I'm proud of you, babe."

"Aisha and her team met Lauren at her attorney's office with a settlement check and a non-disclosure agreement. Everything's signed and sealed."

"That chapter is closed, Livvie," Fitz said.

"We also named Leah interim CEO." Sumner smiled when he saw Nicole and Olivia's reactions to the news. "She was next in line and wants the position."

"Well it's about damn time. Leah's earned it," Nicole said.

"I think it's great," Olivia added.

"She was the obvious choice. Yale and Wharton, and like Ford, she worked her way to the top. It's time for a Grant woman to run the company."

"Is the board going to vote on this on Thursday?" Olivia asked.

Fitz answered. "Yes. It's just a formality. She has the votes. Now they'll need to find a new COO."

Nicholas began to root prompting Nicole to stand and reach for her son, and turn toward the stairs.

Olivia stood as well. "I'll go with you so I can pack up my daughter."

Waiting until the ladies were out of the room, Fitz turned to his cousin. "Please tell me you're not going to go looking for my brother."

Sumner drained his glass. "Nah. You took care of him. That's enough for me."

Fitz nodded. "I thought you'd see it that way."

X

Olivia and Fitz left Sumner and Nicole's twenty minutes later. They were both exhausted and just wanted to get home. Fitz's hand felt well enough for him to whip up a quick chicken and vegetable stir fry, and a salad, while Olivia gave Elliott a bath and got her into her pajamas.

During dinner, the little girl kept the conversation going. She told them all about her day with her cousins and Aunts Nicole and Abby, and of course her favorite topic, Nicholas. Her parents were surprised when she didn't ask about a baby brother or sister. They were also relieved.

Olivia cleared the dishes while Fitz supervised teeth brushing. When they returned to the living room, she was on the sofa with a large glass of wine and two short phonic readers. Elliott could choose one to read to her parents. Since she was starting kindergarten in a week, they were reviewing sight words. She loved reading to them and the fewer times she had to ask how to say a word, the better. They both felt that having Elliott read to them was a special way to bond together.

They actually made it through one and a half books before Elliott could no longer keep her eyes open. Fitz stood and lifted her into his arms and took her to the second bedroom. She was tired so they knew that she would sleep through the night and not wake up afraid in a strange bedroom. Fitz tucked her in with Bugsy while Olivia plugged in the teddy bear night light she'd packed.

"You think of everything," Fitz whispered as she leaned down and kissed her little girl's cheek.

Olivia chuckled as they left the room together. "It's an unfamiliar bed and room. I didn't want her to wake up in the dark and be afraid."

Fitz put an arm around her waist as they walked toward the living room. "You're an excellent mommy, Livvie."

She smiled up at him. "You're an excellent daddy, Fitz."

"Thank you," he said.

"And thank you."

They walked over to the sofa and took a seat, and Olivia reached for her glass of wine. Fitz took out his phone and called his parents. It wasn't nine o'clock so he knew they were still awake.

JR Grant answered after four rings.

"Hello, son, how are you and Olivia holding up?"

"We're fine, Dad. But we're more concerned about you and Mom."

"Don't worry about your mother and I, we're going to get through this. It's just going to take some time. We're just in complete disbelief that a child that we raised could grow up and do what Ford did."

Fitz heard the sadness in his father's voice. He was hurting. So was his mother. The fact that she hadn't taken the phone so she could talk to her son was his first clue.

"Dad I need to apologize to you and Mom for my language and my overall behavior today. It shouldn't have happened, and it won't happen again."

"We all make mistakes, son. It's only when we don't acknowledge them that we're burdened with guilt. Apology accepted."

"Thanks. Well Olivia and I will be by tomorrow to take you two out to lunch, so clear your schedule."

"Fitz you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't, but Olivia and I want to. It'll be nice to get out of the house. Okay?"

JR was so quiet Fitz thought he'd hung up. "Okay."

"Goodnight, Dad. Love you both."

Love you too, son."

Fitz ended the call and exhaled deeply.

Olivia looked at him. "How are they?"

Fitz shook his head. "Not good. I knew this was going to be a shock to them, hell it shocked me, but I wasn't prepared for this."

Olivia set her glass on the coffee table and then she sat back, and pulled his head into her lap. She looked down at him. "I'm so sorry babe."

She began to massage his scalp as they sat.

"I think everything is going to work out," he said quietly.

"So do I," she whispered back. "I know it's not going to be easy, but we all have each other."

He sighed. "Maybe in time I'll even find it in my heart to forgive my brother. Someday. I know he's a broken man since his resignation today. And now my parents are suffering."

Olivia continued to massage his scalp, but remained silent.

"We're having lunch with them tomorrow. I know their ladybug will cheer them up, make them feel better. At least for a little while anyway." He sounded as if he was trying hard to convince himself of this.

She caressed his furrowed brow and then leaned down and kissed him. The pain in his voice broke her heart. "What can I do to make _you _feel better?"

"Just being here is a good start."

"Always babe.

Fitz looked up and gave her that crooked grin. "I want to take a shower with you and go to bed."

Olivia grinned back. "That can be arranged."

He sat up and then stood. Reaching for her glass, he took it to the kitchen, rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher and started the machine. She was waiting for him when he walked back into the living room. She held out her hand and he took it as she led him to the master bedroom.

X

Much later that night, Olivia was snuggled against Fitz's side as they lay in bed. "It's been quite a day," she murmured. She was stroking his chest. She nestled into his neck and inhaled, loving the clean scent of his skin. "I love you," she whispered.

Fitz turned so that his leg was curved over her, pulling her closer. "I love you more," he said and let out a deep, satisfied sigh.

Olivia smiled in the darkness of the room, although he couldn't see her expression. They had played an erotic game of give and take in the shower earlier.

She had taken him into her mouth and made love to him in the most intimate way possible. She'd played with him, toyed with him, stroking him as she licked his sac. She took one into her mouth and then the other. Fitz had moaned and ground his hips. She continued to tease him, her tongue gently swirling in small circles before taking him into her mouth. She licked him like a lollipop then sucked him as if she was drinking through a straw. Over and over she licked and sucked, her technique near perfect, until he was ready to explode.

"Nooo, Livvie! Don't make me come!" Fitz shouted as he moved his hips back and pulled himself from her grasp. Olivia sat back on her haunches, wiping her lips with her hand.

Fitz pulled her to her feet, spun her around, bent her forward and entered her swiftly from behind. He pushed himself into her until her backside was cradled against his pelvis. She stood on tiptoe and tried to support herself against the shower tiles as he worked hard against her back. She moaned, completely incapable of speech. He drove himself in and out of her, harder and harder, slow, then fast. It ended with them collapsing to the floor of the shower stall where they lay facing each other, smiling.

Afterwards, they took turns soaping each other and then rinsing each other off. When Fitz finished rinsing the soap from Olivia's body, he tenderly kissed before reaching for a bath sheet. They dried each other, dressed and fell into bed, exhausted.

A few minutes later, Olivia felt the easy, even breathing that meant Fitz was asleep. She kissed his chin and snuggled closer before she drifted off to join him.

X

Fitz had been correct. Elliott had been exactly what his parents needed to keep their minds off the heartache their younger son had caused. They wanted to spend as much time with her as they could before she went back to D.C. Tuesday and Wednesday Fitz, Olivia, Elliott, JR and Christine toured New York City, and each night Elliott slept over with her cousins while her parents spent the time alone.

Thursday morning the Grant Holdings Board made it official and named Leah Helen Grant CEO. She's the first woman and only the fourth person to be named to that position since the company's inception. They also named Habiba "Bebe" Grant as Leah's replacement on the board. Although Grant Holdings employed hundreds, only Grants were permitted to sit on the board of directors. She was married to Patrick and that made her a Grant.

Everyone wanted to know Ford's whereabouts but JR informed them that he wouldn't be attending the meeting and that he was okay. Fitz knew that his brother had checked himself into a mental health facility in Arizona. His mother was worried about him so his father had someone to keep tabs on him. They still weren't talking to him.

On Friday night, Elliott stayed with her grandparents while Fitz and Olivia went to Brooklyn for dinner with his friends. It was nice seeing Thomas and Mickey for the first time in five years. It was as if no time had passed at all. Indira had FaceTimed Anais and they were able to catch up. Fitz hadn't disclosed that the Higgins' had welcomed a daughter three years ago. According to Anais, she and Frank had had Japanese and drank a lot of Sake, and later that night Frank socked it to her! Nine months later, Avery Higgins joined their family. Olivia guffawed. She missed this lady's candidness. Anais, Abby and Cecily could never be in a room together. She shook her head at the thought. They said their goodbyes with promises of keeping in touch. Olivia would keep that promise.

Saturday, while Elliott and her grandparents were at tea, Olivia accompanied Fitz to his personal tailor to look at fabrics for his wedding attire. Fitz had been using the same tailor as his father for years and the result was sartorial sophistication. She could see why his closet rivaled hers. Fitz had told her that wearing a uniform to school from first through twelfth grade had prepared him for custom suits, shirts, ties and shoes, although he still purchased some of his casual attire from high end retailers.

Fitz wanted him and his groomsmen to have custom tuxedos for the wedding ceremony. Initially Olivia only wanted one bridal attendant, her sister. But when Fitz revealed he'd chosen Sumner as his best man and also Patrick, Ryan, Juan, Frank and Harrison as groomsmen, she knew she had to step up her game. She asked Natasha Pope to be her Maid of Honor and Bebe, Nicole, Abby and Veronique to be her bridesmaids. She'd teased Fitz about being a Groomzilla and he'd corrected her. He was on board with whatever she wanted, leaving all the details to her. Except the groomsmen attire. He was right, he had made no demands. So far she'd been making all of the decisions for their wedding. He was more focused on the honeymoon.

The couple spent a few hours selecting fabric, color, patterns and details for Fitz's tuxedo and the groomsmen's tuxedos. It was something to see him in his element. When they left, they went back to his apartment to get dressed for their date night. They were having an early dinner and seeing a Broadway play. Earlier, they'd spoken with Christine who'd informed them that her ladybug had indeed had a great time at tea and that the gloves and tiara she'd given Elliott to wear were a hit. She was currently at the park with her grandfather riding her new bicycle.

Christine sounded better than she had in days and neither Fitz nor Olivia wanted to change that, so they didn't push back on the grandparents buying toys for their granddaughter. The new swing set in the elder Grant's backyard had been a surprise and Elliott was certainly enjoying it. JR had reasoned that she needed toys at their home when she visited, and Fitz and Olivia had agreed. After all, grandparents existed to spoil their grandchildren.

X

Sunday afternoon Olivia sat in an air conditioned tent with her new crew, while Fitz joined their daughter in the pool. It appeared as if Phillip and Diana had invited everyone with a single drop of Grant blood to their soiree. Bebe, Nicole and Abby gave a bit of information on the attendees that she didn't meet at Senior's birthday celebration. She also understood what Fitz meant by having a multi-racial family. There were Grants of every race and nationality in attendance. He was right, his generation married who the hell they wanted.

Olivia had Grants coming up to her all day wishing her and Fitz congratulations. Senior had hugged her and kissed her cheek before saying, "I told you it would look good on you." She'd laughed and told him she had no idea what he meant at the time.

The guests ate, danced, swam jet skied, water skied and boated around the private lake until the sun began to set. When the sun finally dropped behind the clouds_, _everyone moved to the lawn to watch the fireworks display, which always announced the end of summer. Fitz held their daughter on his lap while Olivia sat next to him, her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, he looked down at Elliott. She was quiet, barely awake. He was surprised she could sleep through the crackling boom of the fireworks. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He then turned to look at Olivia, who was looking up at the fireworks exploding in the sky. They were coming one right after another. She felt his eyes on her and turned and smiled at him. Fitz lowered his head and kissed her gently on the lips. He then cupped her face with his right hand and deepened the kiss. Elliott stirred in his arms and he dropped his hand and leaned his forehead against Olivia's.

"For God's sake Fitz, get a room! There are children and parents present!"

Fitz straightened, turning around when he recognized his cousin Kyle's voice. He glared at him while Olivia covered her face in embarrassment and everyone else laughed loudly.

"Let's go find my parents and get out of here. I need to be alone with my future wife and I need it now," he whispered.

Olivia could not have agreed more. She started gathering their things while Fitz placed their sleeping daughter on his shoulder and stood. He held out his hand to Olivia and she stood next to him. They quickly said their goodbyes before making their way through the crowd in search of JR and Christine. The sooner they got going, the sooner they'd be back in the city. And alone in bed.

X

_Tuesday morning_

Fitz's heart broke as he walked down the steps of his parents home, to the waiting SUV. They were headed to Teterboro for their flight back to D.C. The little girl in his arms was wailing her protest as loudly as she could. She'd made it clear that she didn't want to leave New York. He and Olivia had been mildly shocked at their usually happy, easy going daughter's outburst.

They'd spent the holiday at his parent's home with his cousin April and her husband, and their two children. April's father was Christine's brother. It was a very small gathering which is what they all wanted. They'd spent most of the day in the backyard talking and watching the children play. By the time everyone left, Elliott had fallen asleep and Christine had suggested she stay since she was already asleep. Fitz and Olivia agreed. They kissed their baby goodnight before saying goodbye and climbing into the waiting SUV for the ride home.

When they'd arrived earlier to pick her up, she'd been clinging to her grandfather, not yet ready to leave. Olivia carried her bag, loaded with God knows what. As they walked toward the truck, JR and Christine followed behind them, fighting the sadness at seeing her tears, and at seeing her go.

Christine walked up to her son and peeked at Elliott who'd laid her head on her father's shoulder and was still crying. "Aww my precious ladybug, you have to go home. Remember you start kindergarten on Thursday. You're going to be such a big girl," she cooed.

"You'll see us soon, ladybug. Grammy and I will be in D.C. for your birthday. We promise," JR added. He placed a kiss in the little girl's hair and wiped a tear from her cheek.

With tears still flowing and misery written on her little face, Elliott leaned over and kissed her Grammy and Grampy, appeased only by the promise of seeing them again for her birthday. Her bottom lip quivered as she gave them a small, "Bye."

Olivia hugged them both a little longer since they wouldn't be seeing them for at least a month. The elder Grants were leaving for Europe later in the week. They had been dealt a devastating blow and Fitz and Olivia had encouraged them to get away from New York City for a while. They would return to the States in time to celebrate both their son's and granddaughter's birthdays. She kissed them both before climbing onto the backseat.

Fitz hugged his parents and followed Olivia. He secured Elliott in her booster seat before climbing in. They waved at his parents who were still standing on the sidewalk as the vehicle pulled into the mid morning traffic.

They made it to the airport and Olivia sat in the truck holding their daughter while Fitz removed her booster and installed it on the plane. He then came back for Elliott, who had cried herself to sleep, and assisted Olivia onto the tarmac. Once their luggage was loaded, they took their seats and secured their seatbelts. It wasn't long before the pilot made the announcement that they'd been cleared for takeoff and the sleek jet was gathering speed and racing down the runway, lifting up into the midday sky. They held hands as the aircraft climbed to cruising altitude.

Fitz looked at his love, lifted their joined hands and rubbed the back of hers against the side of his face. They would have the future and life together that they'd dreamed of, now that the weight they'd both been carrying had been lifted.


	34. Chapter 34

Hi everybody, you good? Hope this update finds you all safe and well. My state is a step away from another lockdown because people refuse to wear a mask. Pray for us, because the stupid is strong here.

As always, thank you for reading my little story and for all of your reviews and PMs. They are greatly appreciated. This update is a bunch of fluff, but it does move the story along…kind of.

Enjoy,

TBOT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz, Olivia and Elliott left the Play Zone in Chevy Chase following the little girl's birthday party. Her official birth date was the upcoming Tuesday, so they decided to hold her party the Saturday before. It had been two hours of non-stop kids running circles around the play area, screaming, laughing and chasing each other. Olivia had hired one of her wedding planner's assistants, Erin, to put the event together, and she'd done an excellent job. Elliott had requested Play Zone and a unicorn party theme. Erin had come through, and the look on her baby's face said it all.

As promised, JR and Christine Grant had arrived Friday afternoon and surprised their granddaughter at school pick up. They'd taken her home with them, and waited for Olivia and Fitz to join them for dinner. The little girl had opened her gifts from her grandparents early and squealed when she saw the colorful leggings, purple tutu, long sleeve white t-shirt with a purple sequin unicorn on the front and white high top Chuck Taylor All-Stars with a unicorn print. Olivia had mentioned the party theme to Christine and the older woman told her that she would find the perfect party outfit, and she had. Christine admitted she'd enjoyed shopping for her ladybug, and Olivia saw how happy it made her. It had been a good decision. Elliott loved it all and had insisted on wearing the unicorn horn light-up headband out to dinner that evening.

Fitz had kept in touch with his parents during their European vacation. Their relationship with their younger son was still strained, but the healing had begun. JR had received regular reports on his progress at the mental health facility because even though she was still angry with him, his mother was concerned for his well-being. Fitz just wasn't there yet. The elder Grants were in town until Tuesday, and Olivia was hosting Sunday dinner to celebrate Fitz's fortieth birthday, since he didn't want a big fuss. He'd offered to be her sous chef and she'd declined. She wanted to do it all by herself.

They'd invited twelve children and their parents to the party which began at three. All of Olivia's family showed up, including a childless Cecily. She didn't want to expose her baby to an "indoor petri dish." Her words.

Fitz and Olivia, wearing matching unicorn tees and unicorn horn headbands, were the consummate hosts, greeting everyone, shaking hands, and mingling with the parents of their daughter's guests.

Olivia sat next to Raquel Fletcher and asked to hold her baby. They talked while the toddler boy sat on her lap and playing with one of the toys from the gift bags. The two of them had came to an understanding years ago, and made peace with each other.

It was weird, but she appreciated the olive branch Raquel had offered. She'd apologized, and Olivia had graciously accepted her apology. They weren't best friends, but they were on friendly terms which worked out well since their children were close buddies. She was actually grateful to Raquel. If she hadn't come between her and Garrett, and removed him from her life, she never would've been available and open to Fitz and real love. Raquel had finally moved on from Garrett, gotten married, had another child and was pregnant again. Both women silently thanked God for dodging _that_ bullet.

After the children played a game on the gym equipment, and prizes were awarded, the catered lunch of chicken nuggets, sweet potato fries and fruit (all Elliott's requests) was served, the guests sang _Happy Birthday_ and the unicorn cake had been sliced and served, Elliott handed each of her guests a gift bag before they left. Because the party was only two hours, JR, Fitz and Eli had loaded the gifts into Fitz's SUV, to be opened later at home.

Fitz drove his family back to D.C. in the quiet vehicle. There was no music or movie playing, and Olivia welcomed the silence. She glanced back at their daughter, who was staring out of the window.

"You're awfully quiet back there, sweet pea. You okay?"

"I'm sleepy, Mommy."

Fitz looked at his daughter in the mirror. "Too much fun, huh princess."

Olivia looked at his profile. "I'd say. She's exhausted. Taekwondo this morning, and her party this afternoon. She can barely keep her eyes opened. But if she goes to sleep this early, we both know what will happen. _You_ can wake before dawn to entertain your daughter with a fierce game of _Connect Four_."

Fitz laughed. "I think I walked into that one."

Olivia nodded. They continued to ride in silence until Fitz missed a turn.

"Babe, you missed your turn back there," she said turning to look at him.

He smiled at her. "No I didn't, I want to show you something."

She looked at him for a few seconds, a curious expression on her face, before settling back into the soft leather seat. When he turned on a residential street in the Spring Valley neighborhood, she knew what he wanted her to see. They had made the decision to purchase a new home together. Well, it was Fitz who'd broached the subject of a new home. Although he'd never felt uncomfortable or unwelcome in Olivia's home, he thought they needed more space and he wanted a place that they could make a home together.

Of course Fitz could've designed and built a brand new McMansion in the suburbs for his family, but neither of them was interested in brand new construction, especially a large home with square footage that might never be used. They wanted an older home, specifically a Tudor, with charm and character, a house on a little street, private, but close to everything. They wanted at least five bedrooms, space for two home offices, several closets, a pool and an exterior with curb appeal. Once they found _the_ house, they would sit and flesh out ideas for the renovations, and of course Fitz would design the final plans.

Fitz stopped in front of a large three story Tudor, set back from the street, surrounded by a perfectly manicured lawn on all sides. It was an architect's masterpiece. There were maple trees and when the leaves returned in the spring, they would shade the yard from the sun.

Olivia looked through the window, taking it all in.

"I don't know why but something about this house makes me smile."

She turned to look to at Fitz with a huge grin on her face. "None of the others have done that. And I haven't even seen the interior." He thought she'd jump out of her seat, she was so excited.

He chuckled softly, glancing into the back seat at their still sleeping daughter.

"It has six bedrooms, five and a half baths, finished basement and walk-up attic."

Olivia placed a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She'd wanted a playroom for Elle and a walk-up attic would be perfect.

Fitz couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "It also has a recreation room, wine room, pool and pool house."

"Oh Fitz, I love it! Is it on the market?"

He shook his head. "Not yet."

The smile left her face and she gave him a puzzled look. "So why are we looking at it?"

"The couple who owns it retired to Florida a few years ago, and up until now, had been reluctant to cut all ties to the home where they raised their children. The husband recently passed away and his widow is finally ready to sell. I have the listing agent's information and we can see it Monday morning."

Olivia threw her arms around his neck. "I love you!" She turned and looked at the house again. "I have a feeling about this one."

Fitz laughed. He did too. He was also aware that Olivia hadn't had this type of reaction to any of the homes they'd already seen.

"Fitz, this house was made for a big family, six bedrooms and five and a half baths. It's perfect!"

Fitz lifted her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, his grin was sexy and devilish at the same time. "We'll need the space after we have at least two more babies."

Olivia chuckled. "We should start off with one baby, and see how it goes, mister."

"We'll have as many as you want, baby. As soon as you want them," he said.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, babe." She turned once again to look at the house. "How did you find it?"

"Livvie, my business puts me in contact with people who know things," he laughed at her smirk. "Seriously, a broker my firm works with heard that we were looking for a Tudor, and when he heard about this property going on the market, he sent me the specs."

She turned and kissed him again, deeply this time. "Thank him for me," she said in a low voice.

Fitz frowned, and pulled away. 'Not like that I hope."

She swatted at him. "You're so silly. Of course not." They both laughed.

She turned back toward the window. "This is our home, Fitz."

Fitz chuckled. "It is impressive, but we haven't seen the interior, Livvie."

"I know," she said. "But I just know that _this_ is our house."

"Well, we'll be able to see all of it Monday morning after we drop the princess at school. The agent has agreed to show it to us first, before it's officially on the market."

She nodded. "Okay, but I still think this is the one."

Fitz laughed at her comment, rousing Elliott, who took in her surroundings.

"Who lives here, Mommy?" she asked around a yawn.

Olivia smiled at their daughter. "No one, baby."

"I'm a big girl," she responded absently.

Olivia chuckled as Fitz put the truck in _'Drive'_ and drove away from the curb.

"I know you are," Olivia said.

By the time they made it home, Elliott was valiantly trying to fight sleep. It had been a long and eventful day and the little girl wasn't the only one running out of steam.

"You open the door, I'll get the baby."

A sleepy Elliott took exception to her father's remark.

"I'm _not_ a baby, Daddy. I'm a big girl"

Fitz and Olivia exchanged a smile.

"You're right, princess. You will be five years old on Tuesday, you're practically an old lady," he said with an amused grin on his face. Lifting her from the booster seat, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She looked at her father through drooping eyes and gave a wide yawn that seemed to go on forever. As the yawn diminished, her eyes began to close and she drifted off to sleep.

Fitz held his daughter tightly in his arms and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Olivia was standing in front of him with a teary smile on her face.

"Let's get our sleeping beauty to bed," she whispered.

Nodding, he followed her into the house.

X

"Fitz?" Olivia's voice carried and echoed in the two story foyer as she walked through the unlocked front door to the house in Spring Valley. She locked it behind her and walked farther into the house.

"I'm upstairs in our bedroom," came his reply.

Olivia walked slowly towards the stairs committing everything to memory. They'd met with the broker Monday morning and toured the house. After three hours they knew they wanted it. They'd returned Tuesday with an inspector and a structural engineer from Fitz's firm. When Fitz and the others finished inspecting every corner of the house, they declared it was a solid structure. They'd returned again Wednesday morning to look again and make sure this was _the_ house. Neither had had a change of heart, and before they left they'd made an offer they knew the seller couldn't refuse. After a day of negotiations, their offer was accepted. Fitz and their broker had called her earlier with the good news and she'd agreed to meet him at noon at their new home.

Olivia climbed the stairs and found Fitz standing near the fireplace with that crooked grin on his handsome face. He'd laid out a blanket and picnic basket, and there was a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket. He was casually dressed in dark denim jeans, a pristine white button-down shirt, brown loafers and a camel blazer. As usual, her body reacted to the sight of him. She loved this man, and soon he would be her husband, her partner for life.

"Hi," she said as she walked farther into the room.

"Hi," he responded and stood from the wall, and walked toward the love of his life.

"What's all this?" She asked gesturing at the picnic he'd laid out.

Fitz pulled her into his arms. "We bought a house, future Mrs. Grant," he smiled down at her.

Olivia nodded and returned his smile. "We bought a house, Mr. Grant."

"I figured we could celebrate."

"Well it is lunchtime so, okay." She stepped out of his arms and did a three hundred sixty degree turn around the large room, arms open wide. "It's so perfect," she sighed in happiness. "I'm looking forward to every year we spend raising our family together in this home."

"_Our_ home," he said kissing her forehead.

"_Our_ home," she repeated.

She dropped her purse on the blanket and wandered into the bathroom where the early afternoon sun filtered through the skylight onto her face. They weren't sure if they were going to keep the unique feature, but they had time to decide. The fireplace and the two private offices in the master suite had sold them.

Fitz walked up to her and hugged her from behind. Are you happy, Livvie?" He asked. "Because that's all that matters to me now. You, our baby and your happiness."

Olivia laughed and turned in his arms. "Our "baby" is five years old now, and she wouldn't take too kindly to you calling her that."

Fitz laughed at her comment, the sound echoing throughout the room. "That's true. But she'll always be _my_ baby."

He reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You didn't answer my question, Livvie. Are you happy?"

Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist. She gazed up into his blue eyes and stroked his clean-shaven jaw. "I'm very, very happy, mister. You do that to me."

Fitz leaned down and kissed her deep and slow before taking her hand and placing it on the bulge in his pants. "Feel what _you_ do to me."

Olivia gave him a gentle squeeze as she pressed closer into him with her breasts.

The sexual tension between them was thick. They were both more than aware that they hadn't made love in almost a week. They'd both been so busy, with wedding planning, Fitz's birthday dinner, helping their daughter adjust to kindergarten, purchasing a new home and their very demanding careers. But it looked as if the drought was about to be over.

"Livvie," he moaned as he backed her up and lifted her until she sat on the vanity, and he was between her legs.

"Yes," she hissed as she hugged him and nipped his ear lobe. Circling the inner rim of his ear with her tongue, she whispered "I locked the front door, but are you expecting anyone to stop by?"

Fitz was too busy kissing down her neck and throat, and unbuttoning her blouse to answer. He shook his head before unsnapping her bra and filling his hands with the fullness of her breasts, and then he began to feast. She threw back her head, enjoying the sensation.

"Fitz," she whimpered. He raised his head and looked into her big brown eyes. Taking her face in his hands, he captured her lips in a kiss that nearly sucked the breath from Olivia's body.

Olivia's hand dipped below his waistband and began stroking his cock.

He groaned and his face twisted in agony from her soft caresses. Head swimming, he swayed when she did that thing that drove him insane. "Oh Livvie, you're killing me," he said as he dropped his forehead to hers. He knew he couldn't allow her to pleasure him this way for too long.

"Yes, Fitz." She pumped her fist up and down until he almost lost control. He stepped back, their gazes locked and breaths deep.

"Why'd you stop me," she pouted as he slowly began to push her skirt up her thighs. Suddenly, his eyes widened in surprise and his cock jerked involuntarily in her hand. He looked at Olivia, who had the wickedest grin on her face.

Nothing but garters and no panties greeted him. His heart raced. "Damn," he whispered. She was fully bare to him, to do as he pleased. "Livvie, you naughty girl. You're not wearing any panties."

She inhaled and trembled as his fingertips traced a lazy pattern on her inner thighs. "I didn't think I would need them."

"You are so, so right." He began to remove his blazer while she pushed his briefs and jeans partially down his legs. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hand over his chiseled chest while he toed off his shoes, finished removing his jeans and briefs, and kicked them aside. Moving back between her legs, he parted her thighs wider and pulled her closer to him.

"Watch," he whispered as one large hand held her waist and the other guided his thick manhood into her wet and waiting core. She looked down at his cock as he slowly entered her and oh God, he was so big, so beautiful, and all hers. Slowly, he filled her. She wrapped her legs around him and tried to pull him closer.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he drew back, then eased into her again. She moaned wondering if she would die from the pleasure. She matched him kiss for kiss, thrust for thrust, their bodies moving together as one in harmony. Giving everything and holding nothing back as pleasure flowed between their bodies. They rode each other until the first contractions of her body shuddered against him.

"Not yet, Livvie," he said through clenched teeth. "Not yet…"

"Yes," she commanded. "Yes. Now, Fitz. Now!"

And he was lost.

He drove deep, hard; his hands gripped her hips as his groin tightened. "I love you, Olivia Pope," he cried out as he exploded, his seed filling her womb.

Olivia convulsed around him and she screamed his name before he emptied himself inside her.

Fitz looked into her beautiful eyes and thought, _She's mine. Forever and ever, mine._

He groaned Olivia's name. She dug her hands into his hair and kissed his mouth.

"I love you too, Fitzgerald Grant," she murmured.

Seconds became minutes. Olivia sat slumped on the marble vanity, her arms looped around Fitz's neck, her face pressed against his shoulder. He had fallen forward against her, his face nuzzled in her hair. He held her close. After a while he sighed.

"I guess we've officially christened our bathroom, babe," he said in a husky whisper.

"Mmm."

Her voice, soft and sated, made him smile.

"Was that a yes?"

"Mmm."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

She couldn't believe they'd just made love in the master bathroom of their new home.

"That's a whole lot of thinking going on while I'm still inside of you."

She laughed and smacked his butt. "That was…it was…"

He leaned back, grinned and nodded. "Yes, it was."

Olivia pushed at his chest until he was forced to break their intimate connection. Fitz looked at her before lifting her from the vanity and letting her slide down his body until her feet touched the floor. He took her face in his hands and gave her a long, deep and satisfying kiss.

"Welcome home, my love."

X

"How was drop-off this morning?" Olivia asked as she nibbled on a piece of Brie from the basket. They'd washed up using the baby wipes and the travel size kid's foaming wash that she always kept in her purse. She'd also put on the panties that she'd removed before she left her office. She knew how the afternoon would end.

Fitz had moved the blanket and basket closer to the windows in their bedroom and took a seat leaning against the wall, with Olivia nestled comfortably against his chest. Neither was wearing shoes or had tucked their shirts.

"It was pretty good. She asked me to walk her to her classroom."

Elliott had had a difficult time transitioning from pre-k to kindergarten, since the second week of school. Their open and friendly daughter had been so excited about kindergarten, and after the first week, she didn't want to go to back. They knew it wasn't the classwork, the teachers or the classroom structure, so Fitz and Olivia were anxious to find out why their baby was unhappy. It wasn't long before they figured out that this was the first time that she'd been in a class without Fletch, Yancey or Vida, and she had to make new friends. She knew some of the children in her new class but she wanted to go back to the comfortable setting of her old class, with Fletch and Yancey.

Along with her teacher, they explained that she couldn't go back, and that she would make new friends. Although the progress didn't happen overnight, their outgoing, and sometimes bossy, little girl didn't balk at having to go to school anymore. She'd even invited three of her new classmates to her birthday party.

"That's good." Olivia said after a minute.

"I promised that we would bring her to see the new house sometime this week, and she sang my praises." Olivia laughed loudly as Fitz mimicked their daughter.

"_My daddy is the best daddy in the whole wide world!"_ She'd sung her favorite refrain loud and over and over again until Fitz parked the truck.

"Why am I such a good daddy, princess?" He always asked the same question when she sang it to him. Elliott's smile grew wider.

"Because I'm such a good girl, I make being a good daddy easy." She answered with glee.

"That's right, princess." His heart was so full he thought it would burst at his daughter's smile and infectious laughter. He'd lifted her and her backpack from the vehicle and after signing in, walked her to her classroom. "Are you going to be okay, princess?"

Elliott nodded her head, "uh-huh." He kissed her cheek before setting her on her feet.

"Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, princess. Have a good day. I love you."

"Love you, Daddy."

Fitz watched as she went to her cubby and dropped off her things before her attention was diverted as she waved to a classmate who had called out to her.

He stared at her as she skipped across the room to join her friends. Elliott was like him. She had his personality and everyone loved her. She was going to be okay. He waved at her teacher before turning and retracing his steps to the office and signing out.

"You _are_ the best daddy in the whole wide world," Olivia said before leaning up and kissing his chin.

"Thank you, Livvie." He squeezed her closer to him.

By the time they finished eating Olivia was too stuffed to move. She was moaning from eating too much and Fitz looked very pleased with himself.

"Are you enjoying our picnic, babe?"

Olivia nodded her head in response; she was too satisfied to speak. They had enjoyed the chicken salad, mixed green salad, roast beef, French bread and cheeses. There was also wine but Olivia had declined and drank sparkling water. She'd taken a bite of the sinful raspberry chocolate tart he'd fed her and her reaction was right up there with earth shattering orgasm he'd given her earlier.

Fitz reached into the bucket and removed the bottle of champagne. Olivia sat up and watched as he opened the bottle. The cork flew across the room and they both laughed. She held the glasses as he filled them.

He set the bottle on the floor, accepted his flute and pulled her onto his lap. They both held up their glasses in a toast, and he spoke. "To this new life we're building together and our new dream home, where we'll live out the rest of our lives with our daughter and any other children we may have."

"To this new life," she repeated.

They touched glasses and shared a look as they both took sips of the premium champagne.

"And to my handsome future husband, the man who surprises me constantly. I love you." They touched glasses again.

She curled up in his lap, and he held her tight with an expression of complete contentment on his face.

Olivia broke the silence. "We should go out on a date Saturday night. Just me and you. We've been so busy and our schedules have been so hectic, we haven't had a lot of time for each other. We need a date night."

He smiled at her, the way he would for the rest of their lives together and quietly kissed her. "I like that idea, Livvie. I'll make reservations."

She shook her head. "No, leave everything to me. I'll ask Mom and Dad to babysit although we both know they'll say yes."

Fitz laughed heartily and nodded in agreement. The four grandparents adored their granddaughter. There wasn't anything they wouldn't do for their precious grandbaby. He couldn't blame them though. Every time his daughter looked at him with those big blue green eyes his heart melted, and he was a goner.

He kissed her hair. "You've got yourself a date."

Olivia reached for Fitz wrist and look at his watch.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Two-thirty. We have just enough time to pack up here, go home and take a quick shower, and get to Elle's school."

Her afterschool program ran until six in the evening, but neither parent liked to leave her there that long. She had intended to go back to the office after meeting Fitz, but he had changed her plans in the most delicious way. Work had taken a back seat to their alone time today.

Fitz helped Olivia stand and then he followed. They cleaned up their picnic, righted their clothes and stepped into their shoes. Taking one last look around their bedroom, Fitz took her hand. "Ready?" When she nodded, he led her out of the room and down the stairs toward the front door.

X

"Fitz, we're going to be late." Hands on the steering wheel, Fitz took his eyes off the road to get a glimpse of Olivia. She was beautiful. He loved seeing her so worked up. It was true, he'd taken a few extra minutes to say goodbye to their daughter and talk to Eli, and now they were behind schedule. He reached over, grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips for a tender kiss.

"What was that for," she murmured, turning her head to look at him.

He smiled as he kept his attention on the road. "Because I love you."

Olivia lifted her hand to tenderly stroke his jaw with her fingertips. She smiled when he turned his head, kissing her palm.

"I'm sure they'll give us stragglers a few minutes before they sail." Olivia had made a reservation on a dinner cruise along the Potomac River. They could eat, listen to music and if they wanted, dance, or just take in the view. Boarding began at seven-thirty and the cruise began at eight. It was now seven-fifty.

Ten minutes later, Fitz pulled into the parking space that Olivia had reserved. He walked around the SUV and helped her out before taking her hand and walking hurriedly toward the _National Elite,_ which was still moored, and the gangplank was still lowered to the pier. A member of the staff was standing at the entrance when they made it to the top of the walkway, and was very gracious when they apologized for being late. She welcomed them aboard and directed them toward the dining room. They followed her down a hallway and when she stepped aside, Fitz entered the room which was lighted with votives and lamps.

"Surprise!"

He jumped, startled by the roar from the people assembled in the room. He turned his back while shaking his head. The dinner cruise was a party to celebrate his fortieth birthday. This wasn't a date night, it was a party. Amused and confused, he chuckled. The shocked look on his face was priceless and adorable, and a turn-on. He reached out and took Olivia in his arms.

"I thought we agreed, no party," he said.

"No way was I letting your fortieth birthday come and go without celebrating…big!" She hugged him close.

"Happy Birthday, baby. I love you."

"Thank you, Livvie."

Fitz was truly touched. He lowered his head and kissed her in front of God and everybody. The room went crazy with loud hoots and cheers of "whoo-hoo," and he heard someone say, "Get a room birthday boy."

Fitz straightened and turned around when he heard Juan's voice. Everyone was standing, looking at them. "There are only adults here de la Rosa, whom I'm sure have seen and performed several unspeakable acts." Everyone laughed loudly at Fitz's reply, setting the stage for an evening of good food, drinks and fun.

Olivia took his hand. "All of your friends and family are here, let's say 'hello.'

All of his friends and family had flown in from all over the country to celebrate with him. Hayes, Harrison and their wives were in attendance, as well as Cecily and August. She'd also invited Sergio and Ana Arias, Vida's parents, and a few parents from their daughter's school as well as Jack and Jill.

After Fitz thanked them all for attending, the DJ began playing non-stop music as the ship set sail. The staff began walking around with flutes of champagne and signature birthday drinks created just for the occasion. Olivia had settled on the "'OLD' Fashioned" which included bourbon and "The 'F' Word," which included tequila. There were also several trays of different hors d'oeuvres during the cocktail hour. Ten minutes before dinner was to begin, the staff started leading the guests to the dining room and their assigned tables. The menu consisted of prime rib, baked chicken, grilled snapper and of course, Maryland Crab cakes.

The five course dinner was followed by a dessert of birthday cake. Everyone clapped and laughed when the cake was rolled out. It was shaped like a whiskey barrel, complete with a spigot. Fitz looked closer at the label and threw his head back in a full throated laugh. It read:

_PREMIUM VINTAGE-AGED TO PERFECTION_

_Fitz is turning 40!_

_Old No. 40 Brand_

_EST. 1979_

_New York City_

_THE MAN. THE MYTH. THE LEGEND_

He turned to Olivia and cupped his hand behind her head, and brought her mouth to his lips. He kissed her gently before lowering his forehead to hers. "Thank you, Livvie. I am so happy and I love you so much."

Grasping his face in her hands, she said, "I love you too." She kissed his lips. "You're never getting rid of me."

Fitz chuckled. "Same here, lady."

Olivia sat back, a smile covering her face. "Glad you see things my way."

She laughed and stood, while the waist staff quietly and discreetly refilled empty champagne flutes. "I'd like to say a few words to…"

"Since when can a lawyer say only a few words?" Harrison asked.

"I don't know Harry, you tell me," she deadpanned.

Laughter followed.

Olivia glared at her cousin before holding up her free hand for quiet.

"Now, I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to spend this evening celebrating the birthday boy, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III." She smiled at those gathered. "When we sent out invitations not only did you all immediately RSVP, but you asked if you could help in any way. You all love Fitz almost as much as I do. Thank you all for gifts of a donation to charity of your choice in Fitz's name. Those were the best gifts of all."

Olivia turned her gaze to the man next to her. His blue eyes seemed brighter. "To Fitz, my fiancé and my baby daddy," the room erupted again. When the laughter faded, she continued to speak. "Seriously, you are the man who has given me the freedom to be myself and to open my heart and love you freely. I am so blessed to be sharing my life, and my hopes and dreams with you." Fitz took her free hand and squeezed. "I am _so_ in love with this man," she said as her eyes filled with tears. He then stood and put his arm around her waist.

"Aww," she heard Cecily say.

Fitz handed Olivia a napkin so she could wipe the corners of her eyes. "Thank you."

Looking up at Fitz, she raised her glass. "Happy Birthday, baby."

He leaned down and covered her mouth in a quick, demanding kiss.

"Hear, hear!" The collective sound of glasses clinking together could be heard around the room.

Sumner cleared his throat. "Fitz may the next forty years bring you everything you could ever wish for in your life on this earth."

"Thank you, cousin."

"To Fitz!" Juan said.

After the toasts were complete, the cake was cut and served. Olivia didn't think she could ingest another morsel and when the tables were cleared, and the DJ turned up the music again, she was one of the first people on the dance floor so she could dance some of the food off. Fitz spun her around on the floor admiring her in the black sequin pants and crisp white ruffled tuxedo shirt with a popped collar. On her feet were five inch peep toe Louboutins, her hair had been set on large rollers and now fell in waves past her shoulders. She was exquisite, and she was his.

After three songs, she nearly collapsed in Fitz's arms. He took a glass of water from a passing waiter and offered it to her.

"Thanks," she gasped, accepting the glass. Breathing heavily and leaning against Fitz, she took several sips until her heart was back to normal.

"How are you holding up, babe?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm good. You know I love to dance, but I'm not used to being up on my feet, in five inch heels nonstop for almost half an hour.

Olivia set the glass on a table and stepped back into Fitz's arms. The music slowed as the DJ played an Al Green classic. She missed a step and he held her tighter.

"You okay?"

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, just a little tipsy."

Fitz grinned. "Tipsy? Would you mind if I took advantage of you, tipsy lady? After all, it is my birthday."

Olivia looked at him coyly. "Maybe." She tenderly cupped his face and captured his mouth in a kiss for lovers. The kiss was all-consuming as their tongues mated, and she pressed her body flush against his.

The moment was interrupted when Cecily bumped against Fitz's back. "Excuse me," she said as the two parted, both panting and looking at each other, wanting to be home…alone.

"You two might want to get a room for all of that," Cecily exclaimed as she brushed past them toward the table where Anais, Abby, and several other ladies were sitting. Olivia heard the loud laughing and could only imagine what they were talking about.

Olivia took Fitz's wrist and looked at his watch. It was close to one-thirty. The boat was scheduled to dock at Pier 4 at two. "Come on let's start saying goodbye to your guests." He kissed cheek and followed her around the room where he personally thanked each guest for helping him celebrate his birthday.

At two, the couple stood handing out souvenir bags as the guests debarked. The bags included slices of birthday cake, and bottles of bourbon from Double Barrel Distilleries. Fitz, Sumner and Patrick had purchased the failing distillery more than ten years ago, and had earned a reputation for making some of the finest bourbon around. The cousins had bottled a blended bourbon, that was ninety-seven percent proof, especially for Fitz's birthday, and gave them away as gifts.

When they finished, she turned to him with a big smile on her face.

"I hope that big and beautiful smile is for me," he said as he took her hand.

"This smile and everything else I have. It's all for you, Fitzgerald Grant," she said in a soft voice as they walked toward his SUV. She loved the look of raw passion that came over his face as she spoke. She just loved him, period. And she wanted to be with him. Right. Now.

X

It was nearly three in the morning as they cruised through the quiet streets. They pulled to a stop at a traffic light. Olivia leaned over and placed a big, noisy kiss on Fitz's cheek, and slid her hand up his thigh to his dick. As he moaned with pleasure, she informed him that the light was now green. "Let's go, Fitz. I wouldn't want this to go to waste," she murmured as she stroked him harder. They arrived home in record time.

Fitz parked in the garage and shut the engine. He got out of the SUV and walked around to open Olivia's door. She was trying to slip her feet into her shoes.

"You all right?" he asked, laughing as he watched her fumble with the shoes. He knelt and put them on her feet, and helped her out of the truck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the door. As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, she took her shoes off again and headed for stairs, leaving Fitz to lock up and set the alarm. She was exhausted and slightly inebriated, and wanted to shower before she fell asleep standing up.

Olivia entered her bedroom and dropped her shoes on the floor and her clutch on the bench at the foot of her bed. She unbuttoned her shirt and removed it along with her pants, and walked into the bathroom wearing a black lace bra and matching thong.

She turned on the water in the shower and stepped to the sink to remove her make-up. She'd just finished brushing her teeth when Fitz sauntered into the bathroom, naked. He joined her at the vanity and brushed his teeth as well. When they finished, they silently stepped into the shower stall and he closed the door behind them.

Standing he watched as she turned to face him, leaning back in the hot water with her eyes closed, her naked body a vision. Water flowed over her head and face, down across her skin. As she swept her hand through her hair, ruining over three hours in the hair salon, his dick hardened. She shifted her gaze downward and smiled. Lifting her eyes slowly back to his, she crooked her finger in a come-hither gesture. Fitz complied, joining her under the spray of hot water, and wrapping his arm around her waist. He kissed her deeply, the water cascading over them both.

With no further invitation needed, Fitz pushed her back against the tile of the shower wall. He pulled her leg upward and Olivia instinctively wrapped it around him, pulling him closer. They stood at the perfect angle for him to enter her and in no time at all, he was buried deep inside of her. As he began to stroke in and out, he lifted her into his arms, and she wrapped her legs around him. Using the wall to hold her up he took her.

Minutes passed before Fitz felt himself getting closer to coming. He stroked her faster and faster, over and over again. Neither of them lasted long. Their climax was intense and sent Fitz to his knees, trying to keep them both from falling. Olivia's body shuddered and she cried out, biting her bottom lip. They clung to one another waiting for their hearts to slow down to a normal rate. Finally, they stood and washed and rinsed each other. No words were necessary when they went into the bedroom and climbed into bed together. Olivia curled into Fitz's body and fell asleep.

For Fitz, his fortieth birthday would be one he would remember, forever.

X

_Three weeks later_

As Fitz and Olivia's wedding day drew closer, the list of things to do seemed to get longer. Fortunately, Roxanne and her team kept everything going smoothly with the wedding planning and didn't bother the couple unless absolutely necessary. They were both working and trying to keep up with their daughter's busy schedule as well. FTG Designs was coming together and Olivia was taking on fewer projects and was delegating more to associates. This allowed her to leave the office early enough to get home and help Fitz prepare dinner. They would enjoy dinner as a family, listening to their daughter tell them all about her day. After a rough beginning, kindergarten was now fun. They were both so glad to see that she'd adjusted to her new environment. After putting their daughter to bed, they'd talk about their day and spend the rest of the evening in each other's arms.

They had selected colors for their wedding, along with cake flavors, flowers, flatware, stemware, cocktail and dinner menus, and they'd gone to a few bars and listened to enough bands to finally choose their favorite. They were using the DJ from Fitz's birthday party because he'd done such a good job.

In the midst of everything else, they were also selecting tiles, lighting, cabinets, and paint colors. The permits had been approved, and the renovations had begun on the new house. The couple had a similar vision for the upgrades and it made Fitz's job as architect and designer a lot easier. He'd designed their dream home, which included a state-of-the-art kitchen, large closets with dressing rooms, a luxurious master bedroom and bathroom with heated floors. He also added technology upgrades which included a built-in sound system, USB ports throughout the house, electronic window treatments, central air climate control with multiple thermostats and remotely controlled lighting in every room. Each evening Fitz had new ideas for their home. Some she agreed to, some she passed on.

They'd gone back to the house a week after their offer was accepted so their daughter could see it.

"Is this our new house, Daddy?" Elliott asked as they walked through the front door.

Fitz held her hand as they stood in the foyer. He smiled down at his daughter. "Yes, princess. This is where we're all going to live."

Elliott let go of her father's hand and ran through the family room. Olivia stepped closer to him and he put his arm around her waist as they watched their daughter take in what would be her new home in a few months.

Fitz and Olivia followed their daughter into the family room where they found her standing at the bank of windows overlooking the pool.

"How do you like it, sweet pea?" Olivia asked when they walked up behind her.

"I love it, Mommy," the little girl replied before turning around. "Where's my room?"

Olivia took her hand. "Let's go upstairs and see which one you like best."

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

Olivia peered over Elliott's head and smiled at Fitz. He stood grinning as he watched his girls climb the stairs and disappear.

Elliott had surprised them both when she chose the room farthest away from theirs. Olivia wasn't too happy with the idea but Fitz calmed her down and assured her that their daughter would be okay. She didn't like it, but she agreed. The room had a huge window seat that overlooked the pool, and crawl space that could turned into a playroom. The custom home theatre, like Yaya and Pop Pop's, was the selling point for her, and the huge crooked grin on her face confirmed that choosing this home had been the right choice.

X

Planning a wedding and keeping Fitz from adding additional upgrades to their new home was becoming a drain on Olivia physically. She would come home, sometimes too exhausted to do anything but greet her family and fall into bed for a brief nap before dinner. Fitz attributed it to wedding planning and the renovations and made a mental note to do something for her to relax.

Olivia didn't know what she would've done if Fitz hadn't been there to take care of Elliott. She hadn't been feeling like herself and chalked it up to everything going on in their lives. She wasn't surprised when Fitz had come to her one evening and announced that he was taking her away for the weekend. When she'd tried to protest, he told her that Cecily had agreed to have Elliott over for a sleepover, and that they were going to _Salamander Resort and Spa_ in Middleburg, Virginia. It was only an hour outside of D.C.

"I love you and care what happens to you. I saw you wearing yourself down. Maybe I'm selfish but I need you and Elle needs you too."

Olivia reluctantly agreed to get away for the weekend and relax, and Fitz just wanted to getaway so Olivia could get some rest. So here they were, Friday morning, in Fitz's SUV heading down I-66, toward Middleburg. Olivia had fallen asleep fifteen minutes into the trip, and didn't wake up until they drove through the gates of the property.

A valet was waiting when Fitz stepped out of vehicle and walked around to the passenger side where Olivia gave him her hand when he reached for it.

"Fitz this place is beautiful. I was in law school when it opened so I never really had the time to visit. My parents were invited to the grand opening weekend and they couldn't stop raving about it. They've been back a few times. The owner's husband and my father are old friends. He's also a judge."

Fitz smiled at her. "Your mother made the recommendation."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "That doesn't surprise me." She continued to look around.

"The resort _is_ beautiful but the fall foliage on the drive up was stunning."

She playfully punched him in the arm. "You should've awakened me instead of letting me sleep."

"You needed the rest, babe."

They walked through the automatic glass doors and were met by the concierge who had a tablet in one hand. Fitz gave her his name and she quickly checked them in.

"Please follow me Mr. and Mrs. Grant."

Olivia looked at Fitz and grinned. It was the first time someone other than family had called her _Mrs. Grant_. She liked it.

She introduced them to a bellhop who would show them to their suite. They followed him to the elevator.

As they stood waiting Fitz leaned down so she could hear him. "I'm glad you agreed to this getaway with me."

Olivia smiled and winked at him. "I wouldn't want to be anyplace else," she responded.

They took the elevator to their third floor suite. The well appointed suite was a laid-back, luxurious environment designed specifically for rest and relaxation. Olivia left the two men in the living room as she walked out onto the balcony, which looked out onto the rolling Virginia countryside. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the fresh air. A sense of calm washed over her, and she instantly relaxed.

Olivia turned and walked back into the living and into Fitz's open arms. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved how he trembled as she lightly pressed her lips to his before she nicked his bottom lip with her teeth. She loved the bulge in his pant even more, and showed him how much with her hand as she stroked his cock.

Fitz hissed. "Damn you woman." He ran his fingers through her mass of soft curls. They should be getting ready for lunch and then their spa appointment, but he had other things he wanted to do first. Grabbing a fist full of her hair, he gently tugged her head back slightly before pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Olivia's slowly eased her hands beneath his jacket. When she pulled his shirt from his pants and moved her small hands to his bare back, Fitz tugged her head back, exposing her neck, giving him complete access. Olivia purred with contentment as he began to nibble on her bare flesh.

"We have to get these clothes off," Olivia panted. Their hands worked quickly, ripping at each other's clothing until they were naked. Fitz didn't bother taking her to the bedroom. The desk was closer. Olivia gripped the edges as he set her down, spreading her legs wide as he stepped between them. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust deep inside her. Olivia's head lolled back and her arms snaked around his shoulders as he took her hard and fast.

She clung to him, giving herself completely. They kissed and she moved her lips to his ear, whispering sexy and dirty words to him. His thrusts intensified. Olivia tightened her legs around Fitz's waist. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and grabbed her hips, bringing her closer to meet his strokes. He dug his hands firmly into her backside. His tempo never slowed as he drove into her over and over.

Olivia moved her hands to his back as he rode her deep and hard. She moved them to his face where she lifted his head. She stared into his hooded blue eyes and smiled before bringing his mouth to hers. Slowly releasing him, she traced his lips with the tip of her tongue. The sensation sent Fitz into overdrive.

With a series of deeply penetrating thrusts, she felt him start to shudder, then buck, then spasm inside her. She immediately followed suit as their bodies shattered in orgasmic bliss.

When Fitz's breathing returned to normal, he lifted Olivia in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He started the shower as she stood leaning against him, her head lying against his chest, barely able to keep her eyes opened.

"You okay babe?" He looked at her, concern marring his face. "I can cancel our massage."

She shook her head. "No, don't cancel. See if we can get a later appointment time. I just need to take a nap."

He nodded and walked over to the hose phone in the bathroom, while Olivia stepped inside the shower stall. When he completed his call, he joined his exhausted beloved in the experiential shower.

X

Fitz and Olivia eventually left their suite for lunch, and later, their couple's massage. The two hours of having their muscles kneaded was pure euphoria. They parted ways after their spa appointment with Olivia going to the indoor pool to swim a few laps, and Fitz going on a scheduled hike. They were having an early dinner in one of the resort's restaurants later.

When he returned to their suite he found Olivia in the bedroom, asleep. It worried him that she was so exhausted lately, and that she was sleeping so much. He was going to ask her what was going on when she awakened. But for now he would let her sleep. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Fitz emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, after a hot shower, wearing a fluffy robe. He checked on Olivia and she was still asleep. Walking into the living room, he picked up the phone and canceled their dinner reservation, and ordered room service instead. It would be delivered in an hour. Going over to the bar, he poured a tumbler of ten year old scotch and walked out onto the stone balcony, and took a seat. The sun was just beginning its ascent behind the mountains and it was a breathtaking sight. Fitz wasn't really paying it any attention, because his mind was on Olivia.

Olivia woke in the dark bedroom. She glanced at the clock and sat up straight. She had twenty minutes to get dressed so they could make their dinner reservation. Why hadn't Fitz awakened her? Getting out of bed, she pulled on her robe, covering her nakedness, and after a stop in the bathroom, went to search for her man. She walked into the dimly lit living room and noticed the opened door to balcony. She walked out to find Fitz in a robe, sitting and sipping his drink. The night was perfect, but also chilly. Without a word, she slipped onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss in her hair.

"We're going to miss our dinner reservation," she said in a low voice.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you. I canceled the reservation and ordered room service instead. It should be here in about fifteen, twenty minutes. I ordered a little of everything. You should be starving."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not real…" the deep growl emitted from her stomach cut off whatever she was about to say.

He laughed when she looked up at him with a stunned look on her face. "You were saying?" He asked, lifting a brow.

"I haven't eaten anything since lunch."

"Well we need to get you fed because you're going need your energy later."

"I don't know about that," she said around a yawn.

Fitz took one of her hands in his and kissed it. He narrowed his eyes in concern. "What's going on with you, Livvie? Why are you so exhausted all the time?"

She let out a breath. "Fitz I'm planning a wedding, renovating our new home, getting my home ready to sell, going through a career transition and we also have a five-year old daughter who's finally starting to adjust to kindergarten. She also has play dates and extracurricular activities. And on top of all that, my mother has been making more suggestions for _my_ wedding, and your mother wants to invite three hundred people. Fortunately, I have a planner who's doing most of the heavy lifting and I'm left to deal with our mothers."

"Do I need to rein in my mother?"

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "She's just excited, Fitz. Her son's getting married. I don't want her to feel left out of the planning. After all, she doesn't have a daughter, and this may be the closest she'll get to planning a wedding. Now _my_ mother is a different story. This isn't her first time at the rodeo. She's been mother of the bride before."

"Right now they're both starting to look like those mother-in-laws from hell!" Fitz chuckled.

"They're not that bad, Fitz," Olivia said coming to both their mother's defense.

"Mine's that bad," Fitz said grinning. "It's okay, babe. You can say it. She's my mother and I know how bad she's probably being."

Olivia laughed. "They just want to help."

Fitz sighed and hugged her tighter.

"Honestly baby, I don't care about a wedding. I just want to be married to the man I love."

"Remember when I suggested Vegas and you vetoed it?" He asked.

She sighed. "I know. Our little flower girl will be heartbroken."

"Yes, she will. And I'm not breaking my princess's heart. Plus, it's too late to cancel."

She looked at him, horrified. "I don't want to cancel our wedding," she said incredulously. "I'm just going to have to set boundaries for our mothers. We are getting married in eight weeks, mister."

Fitz leaned down and kissed her lips. "That's why I love you so much. But listen Livvie, I don't want you to ever feel our daughter, the wedding or anything else is completely your responsibility. You will tell me when it becomes too much, and I'll take care of it." He took her chin in his hand and turned her head so he had her full attention. "You don't have to do any of this alone. "Okay?"

He made a mental note to talk to his mother and to try and remove as much as he could from Olivia's too full plate.

She nodded. "You worry too much, but okay."

"Well it's my job to worry." He looked directly into her eyes again. "I _need_ you to know I will always be here for you and our daughter. I _need_ you to know you're not in any of this alone. You have me, you can lean on me." He kissed her temple. "And I'll have someone come to look at your house to determine what needs to be done before it goes on the market. You let me worry about that too."

Olivia wasn't going to put her house on the market until after they moved into the new house. She didn't want people walking through the house while they were still living in it.

She nodded absently.

They were still sitting on the balcony, wrapped in each others arms, trying to ward off the chilly air, when there was a knock on the door.

Fitz sighed. "That must be room service." He kissed Olivia once again before setting her on her feet and walking back into suite toward the front door.

Olivia walked into the half bath to wash her hands while their dinner was being set up. When she returned her mouth fell open. Fitz was right, he'd ordered a veritable feast and it was all spread out on the dining room table.

"Who's going to eat all of this food?" She asked.

Fitz walked up and hugged her from behind. "We are." He turned her around to face him. "Let's eat, babe."

They dined on the wonderful meal and between small bites of each dish, laughed and talked about everything and nothing. They were both too full and passed on the chocolate and pistachio torte he'd ordered for dessert.

Fitz assured her they would get around to eating it. "The way I want to eat it involves you being naked, so it needs to wait until later," he said it with the sexy smile that drove her crazy.

After room service returned and retrieved their dinner dishes and boxed the dessert, the couple moved to the sofa in the living room and decided to do something they rarely did at home: watch television. Any time they spent sitting in front of the tv, was usually with their daughter watching a Disney movie. Her current favorite was Rodgers & Hammerstein's _Cinderella,_ with Whitney Houston and Brandy Norwood. Olivia couldn't count the number of times they'd had to listen to Whitney and Brandy singing _Impossible,_ Elliott's favorite song from the movie.

Fitz lay on the sofa and pulled Olivia down so she was comfortably wedged between his legs. "Mmm. I like this." He whispered.

"Ooh, that's nice," she responded as Fitz's hand reached beneath her robe and caressed her breasts. "But I thought we were watching television, mister."

He laughed and casually draped his arm possessively over her middle, and reached for the remote with the other. They finally settled on _The Godfather_. After an hour, Fitz was watching alone. He looked down at Olivia who had fallen asleep in his arms. Carefully, he eased his body from around her and stood to put out the small fire in the fireplace. When he finished, he checked the balcony doors before going back to the sofa and lifting Olivia in his arms. Carrying her to their bed, he gazed down at her as she slept peacefully. He planted butterfly kisses on her face before he laid her down on the bed and removed her robe. He took a deep breath as he watched her naked sleeping form. Fitz gritted his jaw to stop his body from reacting. Removing his own robe, he crawled into bed next to Olivia. Pulling her into his arms, he cuddled against her and after a few minutes, drifted off to sleep.

_X_

Their weekend excursion flew by. Time slipped by quickly. Fitz and Olivia had awakened before dawn Saturday morning and made love. They left the bed dressed in the spa's fluffy robes and socks. Fitz made Olivia's morning tea and brewed a cup of coffee, then, with his arm around her, he led her onto the balcony to watch the sun rise. He pulled her onto his lap and they sat quietly sipping their hot beverages, waiting for the day to come alive. It was quite dramatic. The sky cast a bluish pink, a gently moving mist crept over the Blue Ridge Mountains with the coming of the sun. It was gorgeous.

An hour later they were both showered and dressed, and having breakfast in the dining area of their suite. Their daughter had called to check on them and to let them know that she was okay, and according to Cecily, she was being her sweet and bossy self, and a huge help with Theo. They missed their baby and couldn't wait to get home to see her.

The remainder of the day was spent in at the spa getting wrapped and exfoliated, scalp treatments and face massages. After four hours at the spa, they'd returned to their suite for a nap. They went to one of the restaurants for lunch and afterwards, took a stroll around the property. The rest of the day was spent lounging by the indoor pool and later, a private dinner at the Chef's Table and after dinner cordials by the fire pit.

They ended the day the same way they began, in bed and in each other's arms.

Sunday morning found the couple on the road back to D.C. long before check out. They'd left fully rejuvenated and completely satisfied. Fitz wished they hadn't rushed back home. The only reason they'd done so was because Olivia was missing Elliott. He missed his princess too, but having Olivia all to himself and watching her relax was a dream. An extra day or two would've been paradise. But it wasn't meant to be. So here they were, on their way to pick up their daughter and back to the real world.

X

Fitz's entire body shuddered and the world exploded around them as he called Olivia's name. She followed before collapsing on top of him.

It took them both a few minutes to recover. Olivia had initiated their afternoon tryst and he had enjoyed her assertiveness. Lately, when it came to getting what she wanted sexually, his beautiful fiancée was no wallflower. Of course, all it took was a glance or a brush of her hand on his, and he was ready. It seemed as though he wanted her twenty-four seven. He was so in love with her, and was happier than he had ever known possible.

Fitz had had a meeting earlier that morning and had been concerned before he left because she'd been under the weather and still in bed. Elliott had climbed onto the bed to say goodbye. He chalked it up to stress and the upcoming holiday. Thanksgiving was in a week, and they were hosting dinner.

This time he, Christine and Maya were doing most of the cooking. If Olivia chose to help, she could. Ever since their spa weekend, he'd made sure that she didn't try to take on too much. He was even learning how to comb Elliott's hair just so she'd have one less task to do. Plus there was no law that said daddies shouldn't comb their daughter's hair. It was a bonding experience for the two of them.

After his meeting, he'd rushed home. She was still in bed, but obviously she was feeling better, because she was naked, posed and waiting for him. He'd wasted no time getting undressed and had engaged in the most explosive mid-morning sex ever.

Olivia stirred in his arms. Their bodies were still intimately joined. Tightening his arms around her sweat, sleek body, his cock twitched deep inside of her. She opened her eyes slowly and gave him a lazy smile.

"Are you ready again, baby?" she asked as she rested her chin on his chest.

He looked at her with concern, his brows furrowed. Whatever was going on with her was taking a toll, whether or not she wanted to admit it. He saw it in the circles under her eyes.

"I thought you weren't feeling well," he said as he rubbed her back.

She smiled. "I wasn't earlier, but now I feel great."

Fitz returned her smile. "Oh I can see that." With one swift movement, he reversed their positions, flipping her onto her back. He looked down at her. "Looks like I just might be ready again."

She laughed, enjoying the sensations in her core his movement caused. Fitz's blue eyes took in her beautiful face. Her curls lay in disarray against the pillows; her face was flushed and glowing and her eyes were shining bright. She looked like what she was: a woman happy, and in love.

"I love you, Livvie." His voice wavered with emotion as he closed his eyes.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat as she reached up and caressed his cheek. "I know, babe." It had been five months since Fitz had proposed and she was so happy that sometimes she had to pinch herself. Fitzgerald Grant was everything she had ever wanted in a man.

He opened his eyes to look at her.

"Fitz, these past few months seem unreal. I can still hardly believe it."

"Oh it's real, babe, believe it. It's real and it's true. You're wearing my ring and we're getting married in six weeks."

"I know it is. And it goes beyond our relationship. I see how you are with our daughter, your parents and your friends. Your capacity to love is limitless.

"Well I certainly hope so." He leaned down and began to nibble her neck, ready to prove again, just how real and true it was. Olivia held his face in her hands and their eyes locked.

"And I know your capacity to love our new baby will be the same."

Fitz lifted his head and gave the obligatory, "uh-huh," sounding like their daughter, as his lips went back to her neck. Then in different stages, it slowly began to dawn on him what she'd just said. She watched in amusement as he froze and stared at her. He was still stuck on the words, _new baby._ The expression on his face began to change from confusion to comprehension.

"Uh, Livvie, what did you say?"

"I said your capacity to love our new baby will be the same," she repeated, unable to hold back her tears of joy.

Fitz frowned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I know you're not saying…are you telling me…" His deep voice turned high pitched as he struggled to form his words.

Olivia looked up at him, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Am I trying to tell you..._what_, Mr. Grant?" She smiled through her tears at the look of excitement she saw on her soon-to-be husband's face. His reaction was priceless.

Fitz took a deep breath in an effort to slow down his racing heart. He tried again. His rich blue eyes were bright as he tried to comprehend what she was saying.

"Are you telling me that you're…you're…" He couldn't say it. It might not be true, and if it wasn't, he would be greatly disappointed.

"You're…you're…_what__, _Fitz?" Olivia continued to tease him, enjoying every second of this moment. Also imagining this is what it would have been like to tell him that Elliott was coming. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that. This was their second chance.

"Pregnant!" He blurted it out, trying to keep his emotions in check until she confirmed it.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she yelled before he gathered her into his arms and lifted her from the mattress. "I'm pregnant, Fitz. We're having another baby."

His eyes looked up and down her naked body. She smiled and nodded her head.

Gently, he placed his hand on her still flat belly.

"Really?" he asked, wonder in his voice.

She nodded. "Really."

He leaned down and softly kissed her belly before kissing her lips and pulling her onto his lap. He hugged her close, his mind racing with a million questions.

"How did it happen? _When_ did it happen?"

Olivia swiped at her tears before she spoke.

"Well, I assume it happened the normal way, Mr. Grant. You know, like what we were just doing."

"All right Ms. Smart Ass." He ruffled her curls playfully. Olivia chuckled.

"As for when it happened; I'm almost six weeks so probably when we christened the new bathroom or the shower the night of your birthday party. We've been pretty reckless since that night in the shower in New York, when I…"

Her words died on her lips when he covered her mouth with his. "That is something I'll never forget for as long as I live."

They smiled at each other as that time flashed through their memories. Fitz was more amorous than usual and Olivia had been more than happy to oblige him. There was a lot of spontaneous and wild love making going on.

"But I wore protection," he said, knowing that they had made love so often he couldn't really remember. "And I wore it the night of my birthday, in the shower. Didn't I?" He couldn't verify that either.

Olivia raised a brow, knowing that neither of them could testify in court to either statement. Since the day he'd asked her to marry him, they'd been playing roulette with birth control. She'd finally made an appointment to see her primary physician because of the chronic fatigue she'd been feeling lately.

They'd been making excuses for the possible reasons and she was alarmed enough to get checked out. Her doctor, who was also a friend, had asked questions regarding the changes, her daily activities and diet, and she'd told her everything that was going on in her life. She'd casually mentioned the need for getting a prescription for birth control, but after several tests, Mira had politely informed her that it was too late. The diagnosis now made sense. She'd felt the same way early in her first pregnancy. Why hadn't she made the connection?

'The symptoms were all there. I can't believe I missed them."

"We haven't really discussed having another Grant baby since getting engaged," Fitz admitted, but he knew in the back of his mind with all of the sex they'd been having, it was a possibility.

"Well we both wanted another baby, and getting pregnant can happen when you're spotty with birth control," Olivia reminded him.

Fitz grinned at her. "Livvie, I don't care how, when or why this baby was conceived. I'm so happy I can hardly find the words to tell you. I love you woman!"

Olivia laughed at the awe in his voice. "How can I thank you for being so patient with me and for loving me so much?" She rested her head on his chest.

Fitz ran his finger through her curls and pushed them from her face. "Just stay as beautiful as you are now, Livvie."

She closed her eyes, smiling. "That's not going to be easy once I blow up."

"Wrong baby. You'll be even more beautiful."

"You're only saying that because it's your baby I'm carrying."

Nodding, he chuckled. "You're absolutely right."

"I guess it's a good thing you're finally making an "honest" woman out of me in a little over a month. I've had my first fitting and the fitter pinned my dress in all of the right places so the sewers could start customizing it to my body. The fit was looser than we thought it would be because I'd lost weight. Thank God I was too afraid to have them alter it too much because I thought I would gain some of the weight back. Marta, my fitter, was the first person I called when I got the positive test result. I needed them to stop whatever they were doing to the dress." She took Fitz's hand and looked up at him. "I'm sorry babe, but I couldn't wait. I had to tell her so she could make sure they left room for a growing belly. Otherwise, everybody will be able to _see_ what we've been up to."

Fitz laughed and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" he said. "My sweet baby is having another baby." His words were said as tenderly as his kiss to her forehead.

Pushing his back against the tufted headboard, Olivia straddled his lap.

"You're really happy about this?"

"Hell yeah I'm happy, Livvie. I'm over the moon." He clasped her face with his hands and kissed her with loving tenderness. "More than you'll ever know." He wiped the tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. "I'm going to be there for everything this time. The cravings, crying spells, rubbing your swollen feet and whatever else you want and need."

"And the constant horniness in the final trimester," she added, and then laughed at the expression on his face.

"Yeah that too," he said, his voice low and sexy.

Olivia saw the lust in his eyes and leaned forward to press her breast against his bare chest. "Do you know what I want right now?" she whispered near his ear.

Fitz knew that whatever she wanted, if it was within his power, he would give it to her.

"Whatever you want I'll try to get it for you, babe."

"I want a half chili smoke from _Ben's_."

Fitz pulled back and stared at her. "You're kidding, aren't you?"

Olivia, biting her lower lip, shook her head then looked at him with a small smile. "No. I'm craving a split."

He sighed as he tightened his hands around her waist and lifted her from his body. He stood from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "What's up with the chili dog?" he mumbled under his breath. "Whatever happened to pickles and ice cream?"

"Did you say something, babe?" Olivia called out to him. She lay back against the mound of pillows with a huge smile on her face, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"No, Livvie."

She climbed out of the bed and walked to the bathroom and stood in the door. "Would you like some company on your trip to _Ben's_?"

He gave her that crooked grin and wrapped his arms around her. "I thought you'd never ask."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her future husband's neck and kissed him passionately.

They were both breathless when they came up for air. "Wow," he said. He hugged her tightly before releasing her. Olivia walked over to her night table to check her phone before going to join Fitz in the shower.

"Hey Livvie," he called.

She looked up from the phone at him leaning against the door of the bathroom. There was a huge grin on his handsome face.

"Yes, babe?"

"We made another baby."

Olivia shook her head and laughed at him. "Yes Fitz, we made another baby."

He smiled at her response, and watched as she put her phone down and walked back to him in her glorious natural nakedness.

She was perfect.

His world was perfect.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey everybody, y'all good? Sorry about the technical difficulties last week. Hope this chapter makes up for it. It's another long, mundane, rambling one but I just enjoy writing this version of Olitz, and I never run out of things to say. I am beyond grateful for those who have been with me since chapter one and to those readers who've taken the time to leave reviews and sending PMs. I appreciate you all.

We're getting closer to the wedding. I haven't decided how I'm going to approach that chapter, but I'll make it work. Until then, enjoy.

P.S. Wear a damn mask!

TBOT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few days, Fitz and Olivia kept their news to themselves. They weren't quite ready to share it with anyone just yet. Fitz had spoken with both their mothers several times to plan the Thanksgiving menu, so they could create a list of everything they'd need to prepare the meal. He'd also admitted to Olivia that he'd come close a few times to revealing their secret.

They'd gone to Olivia's first OB appointment Monday before Thanksgiving, and Fatima had assured them that there was no reason she shouldn't have another healthy and successful pregnancy.

"_Olivia Pope."_

_Fitz and Olivia stood when her name was called. He held her hand as they walked through the door that the smiling nurse held open for them. Their first stop was the lab where her vitals were taken, her blood was drawn and the nurse gave her a cup for a urine dip. When she finished, the nurse led them into an examination room._

_She handed Olivia a gown. "You'll need to undress from the waist down."_

_She looked at Fitz. "If you'd like, you can wait in the small waiting room down the hall and I'll call you when Dr. Goodrich is finished," the nurse suggested._

"_No," Olivia said. "He can stay. I want him to stay." _

_The nurse nodded and typed something on the tablet she carried. Fitz was relieved. He wanted to be with Olivia every moment of this pregnancy. When the nurse left the room, he helped her undress and gathered the gown in back for her as she took a seat next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and they made small talk while they waited for the doctor. _

_They'd waited almost five minutes when Fatima Goodrich, M.D. breezed into the room. _

"_Hello, Olivia. How are you? I hear congratulations are in order." She said all of that in one breath._

"_Thank you Fatima. I'm good, happy and a little pregnant." They all laughed. _

_The doctor extended her hand to Fitz. "Hello, I'm Fatima Goodrich, Olivia's OB-GYN."_

_Fitz smiled at the tall woman with braids._

"_Fitzgerald Grant, fiancé, baby daddy."_

_Olivia turned to look at him. "It's not cute when you say it, babe. So stop it." They all laughed as he lowered his head and groaned._

"_You know Elliott's your twin, right?" the doctor asked._

_Fitz chuckled. "Yes, I'm well aware." He loved to hear people say that. _

_She leaned against the counter and picked up the tablet the nurse had left. "So you had a positive test last week, huh?" She looked up after asking the question._

_Olivia squeezed Fitz's hand and nodded. "Yes. I saw Mira last week. I was feeling run down, suffering chronic fatigue. Now I know why."_

"_Okay." She looked down at the tablet again. "Well you're definitely pregnant. Based on the hCG levels in your blood and urine, I'd guess you're about eight weeks along, but we'll know for sure once I examine you."_

_A knowing look passed between the couple. In that moment they both knew exactly when their baby was conceived. _

"_Now, when was your last menstrual period?"_

_Olivia looked at Fitz who shrugged. He hadn't noticed that they'd not had to postpone sex due to her period. _

"_Honestly, Fatima, I've been so busy I didn't even notice that I'd missed a period…or two. If I had to guess, maybe September."_

"_Well I saw you at the end of August for your annual. We also discussed birth control during that visit." She looked up from the screen and smiled at Olivia before typing a few notes and laying the tablet on the counter. She washed her hands and donned a pair of gloves. _

"_Okay, let's get you up here and take a look."_

_Fitz stood and assisted Olivia onto the table where she lay back. He sat near her head and took her hand in his. They both watched as Dr. Goodrich turned on the __machine_ _and set the_ _ultrasound_ _parameters_. _She then picked up an instrument that looked like a wand, and __Fitz__ thought he would pass out when he realized what type of exam Olivia would be having. He'd assumed it was little more than squirting some gel on her stomach, like he'd seen on YouTube, and moving what he'd learned was called a transducer across its surface. But no, this involved the doctor inserting the probe into Olivia's vagina. He wasn't expecting this level of intimacy but the paper sheet placed across her waist, and his position near her head, spared him from possibly losing his man card. _

"_Ready Mom and Dad?"_

_Olivia grinned at Fitz. "Yes," they said in unison._

_Both pairs of eyes looked at the monitor, and neither paid attention to what Dr. Goodrich was doing below Olivia's waist. Fitz forgot about everything when he saw the image on the screen. He stared, transfixed, as Fatima pointed. _

"_Here's your baby right here. That's the head and limb buds. In a few weeks he or she will have all the body parts." She circled her finger around a dark area. _

"_This is the water sac. Now I'm going to measure your baby."_

_She typed several keys with her left hand while holding the wand in her right. "Olivia, you're at eight weeks and one day. Looks like we're expecting a baby around June twenty-fifth."_

"_A summer baby," Fitz said with a huge smile on his face. _

"_Yes, looks that way. Now let's see if we can hear the heartbeat." She zoomed in on an area and placed her finger on the screen. "Right there. That pulsing is your baby's heartbeat and it's strong." She smiled at them. _

_Olivia glanced at Fitz with tears in her eyes and, when their gazes connected, an unexpected emotion gripped him. The realness of the moment penetrated his heart. He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb and kissed her. _

"_May I take pictures and record the heartbeat?" he asked._

"_Of course. I can also print a copy. Would you like that?"_

"_Absolutely," he answered quickly._

_Olivia laughed at his eagerness, so grateful he was here to experience it all this time around with this pregnancy. _

_Still amazed, Fitz took out his phone and took a few still shots. Then they heard it, an underwater beat. And it was fast. He recorded several seconds before putting his phone away._

"_That's your baby's heartbeat you hear, Mr. Grant. It's good and strong. Healthy."_

_Eyes closed tight, Fitz let the sound of the tiny heartbeat wash over him as tears filled his eyes. This was surreal. He loved his daughter more than life itself but in an instant his heart had expanded to include this tiny being on the screen. _

"_That's amazing," he said. _

"_That's our baby, Fitz," Olivia said in a soft voice as she squeezed his hand. _

_He leaned over and kissed her cheek and then continued to listen to the fast heartbeat of their baby. Their son, or their daughter. _

_Fatima smiled at the happy couple before pressing more keys. When the exam was complete, she handed Fitz a grainy black and white photo of the image they'd seen on the screen and shut off the equipment. _

"_Everything looks good, guys. Congratulations." _

_She helped Olivia remove her feet from the stirrups and Fitz helped her sit up. Walking over to the sink, she removed the gloves and washed her hands. She picked up the tablet from the counter._

"_Get dressed and meet me in my office," she said before exiting the room._

_Fatima always met with patients privately in her office after the first OB appointment to answer any questions they may have. She'd done this when Olivia was pregnant with Elliott. Only this time she wouldn't be alone. _

_Fitz sat in the small waiting room while Olivia emptied her very full bladder after the ultrasound. He replayed the video again and again. A baby. Their baby. Two children, with the love of his life. This time last year he never thought any of this would've been possible. His world had completely changed in six and a half months and he didn't know if his heart could take anymore. He looked at the picture again, and felt like his heart was going to burst from happiness. _

_Fitz stood when Olivia walked into the room. "Are you feeling better now?"_

_She sighed deeply and grinned. "Much better." She took his hand. "Now come on, Fatima's waiting."_

X

Later, sitting in Fitz's SUV in the parking deck of the medical plaza, they couldn't stop grinning at one another. Their minds were in the same place.

"About that day…"

She nodded. "About that day."

"It was pretty awesome."

"Yes, it was.

"I didn't have to go into the office that morning," he glanced at her, crooked grin in place.

"And I didn't have the partner meeting until noon." She grinned back at him.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"You had just returned from taking Elle to school," she said.

"And you were clearing away the breakfast dishes."

She nodded again.

"You looked so beautiful standing at the dishwasher in your robe. Your hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and your face was freshly scrubbed. I thought I'd never seen anyone more beautiful in my life, and I had to have you right then."

Olivia looked into his eyes. "And you did."

_Fitz walked in through the front door and found Olivia in the kitchen. He stood watching her for a brief moment before quietly walking up to her and hugging her from behind. She rested her head against his chest and his __arms wrapped tightly around __his__ waist. After a minute or two, he turned her around in his arms to face him. She could feel his erection as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck._

"_I know you're not wearing anything under this robe," he whispered. _

_He was tempted to pull on the silk material. A simple tug would loosen the knot and the sides would fall open, exposing her naked body to him._

_Olivia stepped back and untied the colorful robe and pushed it off of her shoulders. It pooled around her feet and she stood before him in all her toned naked, glory. He swallowed…hard. _

_Fitz didn't utter a word as he pulled her back to his chest in a fierce hug. As always, she felt good in his arms. She leaned back enough to look up into his bright blue eyes. Her soft hands slid up his chest and around his neck. _

"_You saw me when I put my robe on this morning," she murmured before __she __took his__ face into __her__ hands and __pulled his__ mouth down to hers, and k__issed him__ slow and sweet. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when Fitz let out a deep groan. _

_Stepping back again, she reached for the hem of his long sleeved tee shirt. "Take this off," she panted. _

_Fitz removed the shirt and tossed it behind him. He jumped when he felt Olivia's tongue on his nipple. He took a deep breath causing her to glance up at him and smiled. _

_He reached behind her head and removed the __silk_-_wrapped ponytail holder, freeing her hair. His fingers threaded through her loose hair, massaging her scalp. _

_When he could no longer take her tongue pleasuring him, he lifted her head and kissed her lips before lowering his head and flicking his tongue over one nipple then twirled it around her areola and took it into his mouth. Shame never crossed her mind when she pushed her breast deeper into him mouth while her fingers worked on the button and zipper on his jeans. He toed off his driving shoes as she worked his jeans and briefs down his lean hips and thighs. Pulling away he stepped out of both and kicked them aside, and __stood before her naked_, _unashamedly masculine and proud. His eyes locked on __her__ face. On her lips. On __her__ eyes__. _

"_You are more beautiful than I could ever dream," he whispered._

_Her response was to wrap her soft hand around his cock, marveling at how the texture felt like velvet, but was granite hard. She boldly stroked him and watched the emotions play across his face. His body trembled from the pleasure her hand was giving him, and at that moment he needed to be inside her. _

_Fitz stepped back, causing her to release him. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

"_Nothing," he said as he took her hand and led her to the breakfast nook. He pulled a chair away from the table and sat down. He didn't have to tell Olivia to straddle his lap when he sat. Hovering over him, she balanced herself on her toes. His large head sat at the entrance of her wet opening. He couldn't resist taking a nipple into his mouth again, and the sensation caused her to lower herself down onto the length of his cock. One small hand dug into the muscles of his shoulder as the other cradled the back of his head. She pulled him closer, forcing her breast further into his mouth. _

_Olivia's head fell back, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened from the sheer pleasure of Fitz's mouth and his dick. She didn't care that it wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning, or that they were naked and making love on a chair in her kitchen. All that mattered was that she was here. Right now. With this man. Her man._

_Fitz released her nipple from his mouth, and reached out and took her beautiful face in his hands. She opened her eyes and gazed at him._

"_Oh, baby," he whispered before he took her mouth in a deep, slow kiss. The kiss was anything was but gentle. It was all-consuming. _

_His hands gripped her backside as his body sped up, moving up against her, and Olivia met him thrust for thrust. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her mouth going to his ear where she sucked __hi__s__ earlobe into __her mouth_, _grazing_ _his__ skin with her teeth, causing him to nearly jump from the chair__._ _ He thrust harder into her as she rode him furiously. They were panting and gasping, their bodies sweaty as they moved against each other wildly. _

_Fitz felt himself getting closer to going over the cliff. He could tell by Olivia's expression that she was ready to go over with him. He moaned her name over and over again as he stroked her faster and faster, their bodies moving uncontrollably until wave after wave hit Olivia first and then Fitz. He jerked his hips forward, holding her tight against his body as he strained upward for long seconds, her walls contracting around him. _

_When Fitz exploded, spilling his seed inside her, Olivia clung to him, her body shaking along with his. She yelled loudly, his name rolling off her tongue. The last quivers of their climax left them both panting heavily. She collapsed against him, her body completely spent. _

_Fitz kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms tightly around her trembling body. _

_Too sated, Olivia didn't have the energy to move from Fitz's lap. Their hearts pounded and sweat slid between their bare chests. _

_After what seemed like an hour but was actually two or three minutes, Olivia finally found the strength to sit back on Fitz's lap and look at his face. He chuckled softly as she attempted to move that curl away from his forehead. _

"_That was," she sighed, "incredible." It was. And Miss Olivia was still throbbing from the experience._

_He hugged her again. "The best way to start the day if you ask me."_

_They laughed. _

_Finally, he stood with her in his arms and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the shower. _

_An hour later they were both showered and dressed for work. Olivia was sitting at her vanity, humming a familiar love song as she applied her lipstick, when she noticed Fitz watching her._

_She gave him a questioning smile. "What?"_

"_You." Coming up behind her, he leaned down and kissed her hair before running his fingers through the sleek, straight tresses. Olivia closed her eyes and leaned back against him, inhaling the scent of his cologne. Earlier they'd toyed with the idea of foregoing their respective meetings to be with each other. However, reason prevailed. Sexy time was over and they both had work responsibilities. It was time to face a new day._

"We definitely need more of _those_ mornings," he said.

Olivia looked at him. "We made our baby that day, Fitz," she whispered.

His hand slid down to rest protectively over her flat belly. Olivia rested her hand over his, and he entwined his fingers with hers, united and protective.

"I can never stop thinking about that morning knowing that I got you pregnant," he said grinning. He pulled her body closer to his and kissed her.

Olivia sat back. "Elle is going to be beyond happy." She sighed. "Before you came back into my life, she asked about her daddy as often as she's been asking for a baby brother or sister. Now she's getting her wish, again."

Fitz smiled. "Well there isn't much I won't give my princess, a sibling included."

Olivia lightly punched his arm. "Silly. We need to discuss when and how we're going to tell her."

"Well whatever we decide, we have to be ready to share it with everyone else because she's only five, and we can't expect her to keep _this_ a secret for long," Fitz said chuckling.

"I agree. We don't have to decide today, but it's something to think about."

"I'm on board with whatever you want to do, Livvie." He pecked her cheek before reaching into the pocket inside his jacket and removing the ultrasound picture.

"It's a boy," he said tracing the photo with his finger.

Olivia chuckled. "Um, Fitz, at this point it's a _baby._ We won't know if it's a boy or a girl for a few more weeks."

"Nonsense, Livvie," he said dismissively. "It's about a feeling. And I'm feeling 'boy.'"

"Whatever." Olivia rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "I'm starving. How about you feed me and your _baby_, and then we can pick up our first baby from school.

Fitz laughed again as he started the vehicle and left the parking deck.

X

_Thanksgiving morning_

Cecily and Olivia sat in the sitting area of Olivia's bedroom quietly talking. Her sister and brother-in-law had stopped by on their way home from Thanksgiving Day Mass. August was currently in the backyard with Fitz setting up the turkey fryer, while Maya, Christine and Elliott were in the kitchen.

"So when are you and Fitz going to share your news?" Cecily asked.

"Share what news?" Olivia looked up briefly from playing in Theo's soft curls while he slept on her sister's lap.

"That you're pregnant."

Olivia's head snapped up, and her mouth opened and closed as she stared at her sister.

Cecily gave her a pointed look, daring her to deny it.

She didn't want to lie to her sister, but she and Fitz wanted to break the news together, whenever that was.

"So you are pregnant?!" It was a statement, not a question.

Olivia glanced at the partially closed bedroom door. "Shh, Cis, before someone hears you." Her face spread into a huge grin and she nodded her head vigorously.

"O-M-G! Lib I'm so happy for you and Fitz," Cecily squealed. "I told you! Everything was going to work out for the two of you." She leaned over and hugged Olivia, careful not to crush her still sleeping baby. Sitting back, she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, Cissy," Olivia said in a soft, watery voice. She reached over and grabbed tissues from the box on the side table, handing one to her sister and using the other.

"How did you know?" Olivia asked as she sat back, wiping her eyes, and brought her legs under her.

"Girl, I'm your big sister, I've known you your entire life. I knew who you were before you did. Plus, it's all in your face, you're positively glowing. So much so that I'm surprised The Maya hasn't noticed; unless she has and she's just waiting for you to tell her."

Olivia brought her hand to her cheek. "I told Fitz that my face is getting a little puffy."

Cecily chuckled. "I'm not surprised he hasn't noticed. Men don't pay attention to things like that."

Olivia shook her head. "Fitz does. He's usually very observant and on top of things."

"Well you're lit up like a Christmas Tree."

They both laughed.

Olivia looked down at her nephew's angelic, sleeping face. "Fitz and I haven't really decided when we're going to share the news with everybody. Of course we want to tell Elle first but we both know that she won't be able to keep it a secret for long, and we wouldn't expect her to. She's been asking for a baby brother or sister since she found out you were having a baby. Theo's great but he's her cousin and he doesn't live with her."

Cecily chuckled. "Trust me, I know. But she's going to be a happy little girl when she finds out, Lib."

"_When_ she finds out..." Olivia sighed." Nine months is a long time to wait for something that you desperately want when you're five years old. I really want to tell her but telling her now means telling everybody else."

"Well I hope you and Fitz plan to tell her soon, but I also understand if you don't. I know my patootie. August calls her M.A.T.E., Mouth Almighty Tongue Everlasting. Anything she knows, she's happy to share. We both know there's no way she could keep something like this to herself."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at her sister. "I'm going to get August for making fun of my baby. He's right though, nothing's a secret with Elliott Grant around. And she'd have to be in a coma not to tell this." They both laughed.

Olivia reached out and lifted the baby from her sister's lap to snuggle her face into his neck and inhale his sweet baby scent, the way she used to do with her own baby. She absolutely doted on this little boy.

"So how far along are you?"

"Eight weeks and four days. You can't even see the bump yet, but I know there's a tiny life there."

"You're right at two months."

Olivia nodded. "I really didn't want to be fat and pregnant in my wedding photos. But that's what happens when you play wild and loose with birth control."

Cecily chuckled at her sister's comment. "You're not the first pregnant bride to walk down the aisle, Lib. And you won't be the last. Hell Tamara was pregnant when she and Hayes finally got married."

"Yeah but by the time I walk down the aisle next month, I'll be three months."

Cecily's eyes grew wide. "Oh shit, your dress."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, my dress. I have a fitting next week. I stopped them just in time. They hadn't started the major alterations. Marta and I agreed that they shouldn't make any changes until closer to the wedding."

"That's smart, but that dress is designed to show everything. Right now, it's just your face, hopefully you won't 'pop' out before then."

Olivia nodded absently, her attention focused on the baby boy, who was now fussing, and had began rooting for a nipple. Cecily unbuttoned her blouse, adjusted her bra and reached for her son. When she got him situated, he latched on and began to nurse. The baby settled down immediately, his cries quieting as he focused on eating, taking big gulping draws from his mother's breast.

"Don't try to hide your pregnancy, Lib, celebrate it."

"At almost three months pregnant, I'm not too sure how I'll be able to hide it anyway." She glanced over at her contented nephew. "Marta seems to be taking it all in stride though. She told me that they receive calls from newly pregnant and frantic brides all the time worried about their dress, and that they've always managed to find a solution.

She placed a hand on her flat belly. "Right now, we're fine."

"Yeah, you should be fine." Cecily looked at her sister's hand on her belly.

"So, how did Fitz react when you told him?"

Olivia smiled to herself. "Well I told him last week after we…well…"

Cecily laughed as she listened to Olivia explain Fitz's initial reaction when she told him she was pregnant.

"I can't wait to meet my new niece or nephew." She leaned over and pecked Olivia on the cheek. "Share your news when you're ready, little sister."

The sisters talked while Theo nursed. Olivia ran her finger across his soft cheek.

"How's the wedding planning coming along?"

"Pretty good. Let's see. The venue has been booked, the music, caterers, florist, photographers, videographers and transportation have all been confirmed. Coleman and his assistants have been booked for hair, but I'm still working on selecting a make-up artist. Roxy has given me a few options and I've narrowed it down to two. And Fitz and I finally nailed down the cake. I still haven't decided on his groom's cake. You've all selected your dresses, the flower girls dresses will be in next week and the tuxes are almost finished. There are still small things to decide, like favors. Roxy and her team have been a Godsend."

Cecily nodded. "Roxy's good at what she does. She planned Fatima's wedding while she was pregnant, and Fatima was her OB."

"Really? She didn't mention it." Olivia sighed.

"What's wrong, Lib?"

Olivia looked at her sister. "Honestly Cis, I see why people elope."

Cecily chuckled. "Mom getting to you?"

"Yes!"

"Well I don't think you can elope at this point."

"Not if we want to live." Olivia laughed quietly.

"Cis, I thought planning a wedding was supposed to be fun," she whined. "I didn't expect everybody to have opinions. And by everybody, I mean Maya Pope."

Cicely laughed and looked down to make sure her son was still latched. "Lib you know I wasn't particularly interested in all the wedding plans. I was trying to complete my surgical residency and fellowship, and I didn't have the time. I just wanted to get married with no fuss and no fanfare, but The Maya vetoed that notion. She and Daddy weren't having it."

"I remember _that_ debate."

"Yeah, I finally relented. Gave them what they wanted. There could be a wedding as long as someone else did the planning. That's how I ended up with that huge production. Ten bridesmaids. Really? That was all Maya Pope's and Amelia Lankford's vision. It worked well for me because all I had to do was show up."

"It _was_ a beautiful wedding, Cis, and you were a stunning bride."

Cecily nodded. "I was, wasn't I?"

"You've never been accused of being modest, have you?" She gave her sister a playful nudge.

"No, I don't think so," Cecily said, shaking her head and smiling.

Olivia looked at her sister. "I thought all girls wanted to plan their dream wedding."

Cecily scoffed. "You know that's _never_ been me. I've always been okay with breaking the rules, going against the grain, doing my own thing. It drove Mom crazy." She grinned mischievously at her sister. "Still does."

Olivia laughed because it was true.

"The way I see it, Lib, a big wedding is a prelude to the real thing, which is the marriage. Why do couples have a wedding, anyway? For their families and friends," she surmised.

"They also do it for the memories," Olivia reasoned. "Mom still pulls out her wedding album and relives that day. Elle loves looking at it. She likes looking at yours too."

Cecily smiled, thinking about her beloved niece. "She's seen our wedding video more times than I have, and I've never seen it."

Olivia opened her mouth to ask why but remembered she was talking to Cecily Pope. It made sense. "Elle's the biggest reason we're having a wedding ceremony. My baby has her heart set on tossing rose petals, so we're giving her the chance."

"This isn't her first time being a flower girl."

"Cis, she was only two years old then. She doesn't remember that disaster."

Cecily threw her head back and laughed loudly at her sister's accurate description.

Elliott had been a flower girl in their cousin's wedding three years ago. The rehearsal should've been their first clue for what was to come. The next day, during the processional, she made it a few steps down the aisle with the other, older flower girl, before stopping and staring at all the people looking and smiling at her. Dumping all of the petals in a pile on the floor, she tossed the basket underneath a pew before running at top speed down the aisle to the altar where her mother was standing as a bridesmaid. She stood reaching for Olivia yelling "up-up-up" over and over until Eli Pope stepped in, picked her and carried her out of a side door of the church, kicking and screaming. They spent the rest of the ceremony in the playroom of the church's nursery school. Needless to say, all of the wedding photos were minus one flower girl.

Olivia rolled her eyes at her sister. "I was _so _embarrassed."

"Why? You tried to tell Claire that she was much too young." Cecily shook her head, chuckling. "Patootie put on her _full_ clown suit that day."

They looked at each other and broke out in loud laughter at the memory.

After they recovered, Olivia spoke. "Honestly Cis, it's not the wedding or the planning. I just want Mom to understand that it's _my_ wedding. She wants a say in everything and I need her to understand that I'm not you. I actually like planning my wedding. She did book Roxy and suggested the venue and we're very appreciative, but I need her to take several steps back."

"Where is Fitz in all of this?"

"I told him what was going on and he said he'd rein in his mother. She's really not the problem. Between our families, we're trying to keep the guest list at two hundred people."

"That's a lot of people, Lib."

"Yeah well, Christine Grant's list was three hundred people, alone."

"What?!" Cecily's loud outburst caused the baby to jump and unlatch. She quickly shushed him and softly apologized for scaring him before getting him to latch on again.

"Yes. We could easily have four or five hundred people, whom I don't know, at our wedding.

"Wow."

Olivia nodded. "I know. I want a small ceremony with family only, because I feel that exchanging vows is extremely intimate and should only be shared with people that you really love, those who mean the most. So Fitz and I have decided to have a ceremony with forty of our family and closest friends and a reception with two hundred people afterward. Fortunately, the museum has a smaller, more intimate and private space to accommodate us. Cocktail hour will begin an hour after the ceremony which will give us time for pictures before our guests arrive."

Cecily turned to look at her sister. This was her first time hearing this. "I like that idea, it's a good one. Now to rein in Mom and Christine."

"It's handled," Olivia said, smiling at her sister. "Fitz said something to them because this morning they were both very apologetic and promised to stay out of the planning, and to leave me alone."

"Well good for Mr. Grant. Don't allow Mom to bulldoze over you to get her way."

Olivia shook her head. "You don't know the half of it. Christine Grant isn't a problem. But, Maya Elliott Lewis-Pope…well, you know."

"Yes, I know."

They both laughed again, heartily, until they were interrupted.

"Mommy?" Elliott briefly knocked before entering the room.

"I'm right here, sweet pea."

Elliott walked over to the sitting area, and Olivia sat up and pulled her little girl onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her temple. Elliott leaned back into her mother's arms and watched tante nurse her baby cousin.

Cecily leaned over and kissed her niece's cheek. "Hey, patootie."

"Hi, tante."

"I thought you were helping daddy in the kitchen." Olivia said as she fixed the ponytail holder on one of ponytails.

"Daddy and Uncle Aug are frying the turkeys and Daddy said I needed to come inside so I won't get hurt,

Olivia nodded. "Where are Grammy and Yaya?"

"Setting the table."

"Are they finished in the kitchen?"

Elliott shrugged and reached out to stroke her cousin's soft curls.

"Mommy, can I have something to drink?"

"_May _I_, _sweet pea. You were just in the kitchen with Daddy, Grammy and Yaya. Why didn't you ask one of them to get you something?"

"I didn't want anything then."

Olivia looked at her sister and they both laughed. She set Elliott on her feet. "Go back downstairs and ask your daddy to give you something to drink."

"Okay." She started to leave.

Olivia watched her as she skipped away and then called her back.

"Come here, sweet pea." All smiles, Elliott skipped back over to her mother. Olivia leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you Elliott Christine Marie Grant." She hugged and tickled her baby before she could walk away, making her squirm and sending her into a fit of giggles. "Mommy loves you so much."

"I love you too, Mommy," Elliott said, between giggles. She kissed her mother's cheek, when she finally let her go, and skipped toward the open door just as Maya knocked and walked through it. She bent down and kissed her granddaughter's forehead before continuing into the room.

"There you two are." Her daughters looked up at the same time. _They may have completely different personalities but they both have my face, _she mused. "We're about to leave. Everything's finished for now. I put your gumbo, minus seafood, in a separate bowl. Christine's dough for the dinner rolls is rising, and Fitz and August have finished frying the turkeys."

Olivia stood from the sofa and hugged her mother. "Thank you for everything, Mom."

Maya waved her hand impatiently. "It's not a problem, baby. You have so much going on right now, I was happy to help, Besides, Christine, Fitz and I have had a ball."

"Well I'm still grateful."

"I'm dropping Christine home and we'll be back at two for dinner." She leaned down and kissed her eldest daughter's cheek and her still nursing grandson's forehead.

"I'll walk you out." Olivia was thinking about what her sister had said earlier and was in a hurry to get away from her mother's prying eyes. Too late.

Maya looked at her youngest daughter closely. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"What?!" Olivia asked. "Why would you ask me that?"

"You are, aren't you?" Maya moved closer to Olivia and cradled her face in her hands.

Olivia sighed. "Yes, Mom, I am," she said with a smile. "I'm…"

Maya looked her up and down and cut her off. "You're two months, right?"

Olivia eyes widened and she laughed, shaking her head. "How do you and Cis do that?" she asked, looking from her mother to her sister. "How did you guess so accurately?"

"Well I'm your mother and you are _my_ child. I _know_ you. I've suspected it since we had lunch two weeks ago. I saw it in your face, it's fuller. Like when you were pregnant with Elle. _And_, I am a doctor, remember?" She pointed at Olivia's breasts. "Those are fuller too."

"Mom!"

"What, Libby?" They are." She reached out and touched her face again." I don't like these dark circles under your eyes. Are you getting enough rest?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm fine, really. Fitz makes sure I don't overdo anything."

"I'm sure he does. Now I understand why he asked Christine and I to help prepare dinner. Smart man."

Maya glanced at Olivia's flat belly. "I'm getting another grandbaby," She said, smiling through her tears.

"Yes, you are," Olivia nodded. We saw Fatima on Monday. We're due at the end of June."

"I'm so excited!" Maya nearly screamed.

"Mom!" Olivia said through clenched teeth. "Please keep your voice down. We're not sure when we want to share the news with everyone. You and Cis guessed, but no one else knows."

Maya pulled Olivia into a hug. "Oh Libby. Congratulations baby. I'm just so happy for you. You're getting everything you've ever wanted." Releasing her daughter, she looked at her glowing face and smiled. "Of course I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks, Mom." She kissed her cheek before taking her mother's hand and they left the room.

X

Olivia locked the front door after seeing her mother and Christine off. She turned and casually walked into the kitchen and peaked into the pots and casserole dishes. She was fortunate that so far she hadn't had any morning sickness. She had, however, switched to chamomile tea with vanilla and honey. Unlike his or her sister, Baby Grant #2 wasn't a fan of her beloved Lapsang Souchang and had let her know immediately.

Olivia wandered into the large formal dining room where the vintage Bodart table had been set. She'd purchased the table, two drop leaves and sixteen chairs at an estate sale. At the time, she thought it was much too big but now with sixteen dinner guests coming over, she was glad she did.

Her mother and Christine had done a beautiful job of setting the table, but that should've been no surprise to anyone who knew either of them. There were linen napkins, crystal glasses, china, cutlery and candles, along with the small bowls of fresh flowers placed throughout and a large floral arrangement with orange, brown and burgundy flowers as a centerpiece. She smiled at the handwritten place cards. The indulgent grandmothers had allowed Elliott to write the name of each guest on a card, probably to keep her busy.

She had just walked into the family room when Fitz, with Elliott riding high on his shoulders, and August walked inside from the backyard. The turkeys had been fried and they'd returned to patio to sip on the aged bourbon currently being bottled by Double Barrel.

"Hi, babe." Fitz's eyes were bright and he'd no doubt imbibed in several glasses of the premium whiskey. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before lowering their daughter to her feet. Elliott ran upstairs leaving the adults alone.

"How much alcohol did you consume?" she asked as he grinned at her.

"Aw, Livvie, we didn't drink that much. Just a few small pours." He held up his hand with his thumb and index fingers a good inch apart. "About that much."

Cecily walked into the family room with a cooing Theo on her shoulder. She took one look at her husband and Fitz, and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, baby," August said as he reached out for his son.

Cecily moved away from him. "Hey, yourself. How many drinks have you had?"

He shrugged. "Two or three. Fitz just kept pouring."

"And you couldn't stop, huh?" She shook her head. "Good thing you're not on call today."

August nodded with a silly grin on his face. "Yes, it is."

Cecily turned to her sister. "We're leaving. My baby _and_ my husband need naps before we return for dinner."

Fitz chuckled until Olivia glared at him. He then avoided further eye contact with her.

"Okay, Cis. We'll see you guys at two." She watched as August picked up Theo's diaper bag and they all walked to the front door.

When she returned to the family room, Fitz was lying on the sofa, a silly and drunk expression on his face. She raised an eyebrow and he lifted his arm for her to join him. She sauntered over to him and he took her hand and gently pulled her down on top of him, trapping her legs with his, and wrapping his arms around her.

"You smell like fried cooking oil and bourbon," she said softly.

Fitz laughed. "You're right. But those turkeys are delicious, Livvie."

She chuckled.

He sobered and looked into her face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling pretty good, mister." She lowered her head and kissed him gently on the lips. "So far, Baby Grant has been behaving."

"Perfect." He pecked her cheek. "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm really fine, Fitz."

He softly swatted her backside. "Yes you are."

Olivia rolled her eyes. Using one of Gem's words, she called him 'fresh.'

They both laughed.

"Mom and Cecily know I'm pregnant," she told him when they'd calmed down

Fitz looked surprised. "How?"

"They could both see it in my face. Apparently it's fuller and I'm glowing."

"Livvie you _are_ glowing but why does that have to mean you're pregnant?"

"They're both doctors, Fitz. It wasn't difficult for them to figure out."

Fitz looked up at her. "So do you want to tell everyone today at dinner?"

Olivia sighed. "If we do that, we need to tell Elle first."

"Then that's what we'll do."

"I don't know, Elle is a wildcard."

Fitz chuckled at her description of their daughter. But she was right. He squeezed her tighter. "I know, but don't you think she can keep the news to herself for at least two hours?"

She lifted a brow that said they both knew Elliott Grant.

Fitz sighed. "You're right. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, Fitz," she whined. "But I don't like the idea of them knowing and not our daughter, or your parents."

"Then we'll just play it by ear."

"Okay."

That settled, she began to kiss the hollow of his throat.

"You better stop before I flip you over on this sofa." He wiggled his eyebrows. "You know what comes next."

Olivia laughed. "No, you won't. Elle's right upstairs."

He frowned and sat up with Olivia in his arms. "She's awfully quiet."

They both stood and she watched as Fitz rushed towards the stairs. Olivia took her time following behind him, carefully climbing the stairs. She knew that their daughter was probably playing with her dolls or reading. She was getting really good at it.

She found him leaning against the door of their daughter's room. He reached out to her and pulled her close so she could see what he was staring at. Elliott was curled up on top of her comforter in a fetal position with Bugsy snuggled to her chest, sound asleep.

"I guess she was bored with us," Fitz teased.

"I guess so," Olivia said and moved over to the bed. Fitz followed and together they removed her shoes and pulled back the comforter. Elliott nestled close to her father as he gently lifted her to tuck her in. His heart melted, as it always did, when Olivia bent over and gently stroked their child's brow with her thumb, before leaning over and placing her lips on the same brow. When she finished, he helped her stand.

Arm in arm, they left their daughter's room. Olivia lifted Fitz's wrist and looked at his watch. "We'll let her sleep until one o'clock. That's an hour and a half."

She giggled when Fitz tugged her toward her bedroom.

"I just want to lie down. We have sixteen people coming over for dinner and I need a power nap."

Fitz was tired. He, Christine and Maya and had began prepping dinner yesterday evening and had finished most of the dishes early that morning. He removed his MIT fleece and tossed it into the hamper in the closet. Then he walked out in the plain white tee he'd worn underneath, jeans and socks. Olivia was sitting up in bed scrolling on her phone. He crawled into bed beside her, and she set the device on the night table. She cradled him against her body, planting a kiss in his smoky hair.

Fitz snuggled closer, savoring the feeling of being in her arms. He could barely keep his eyes opened and after a few minutes, she heard his soft snoring. She traced his lips before leaning down and kissing him again. Lowering him to the pillows, she shifted on her side and rested her arm across his belly. Minutes later she joined him in sleep.

X

_One and a half hour later_

Fitz and Olivia had awakened and showered together. Things had gotten heated but they'd managed to finish without getting further distracted. Fitz walked into the closet to get dressed while Olivia put on a robe and went to check on their daughter. She was just waking up when her mother walked into her room.

"Hey, sweet pea," Olivia said in a quiet voice. "Did you have a good nap?"

Elliott yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Uh-huh."

Olivia sat on the side of the bed and pulled her daughter onto her lap. She tried to smooth back the unruly tendrils of hair around her little's girl face that had escaped one of her ponytails.

"Good. Now we have to run you a bath and get you dressed for dinner. Our guests will be here in an hour. Chloe and Charlotte can't wait to see you."

The little girl's eyes lit up at that news. "Is their baby brother coming too?"

Olivia hugged her daughter. "Of course. Drew and Theo will be here."

"Goody! The two babies will be here."

Olivia laughed at her antics. She kissed her nose, and set her on her feet before walking to the bathroom and running her bath.

Ten minutes later, their daughter sat in the middle of their bed wearing only yellow panties and a matching undershirt. She was waiting for her daddy to help her put on her tights.

Fitz finally walked out of the dressing room fully dressed. He wore dark grey wool trousers, a light grey long sleeve dress shirt, a burgundy crew neck sweater and black Oxford Brogues. He looked like he walked off of a page of _Town and Country_ magazine.

"Ready, princess?"

Elliott nodded. "Uh-huh."

She crawled across the bed towards him and he lifted her into his arms. He kissed her cheek before sitting on the bench and placing her on his lap. Together they pulled on her tights while she talked non-stop about Theo and Drew. She was excited that both babies were coming to dinner. If Fitz didn't know any better, he'd think that Elliott already suspected that her mother was pregnant. He continued to listen as he helped her finish getting dressed.

Olivia walked out of the dressing room dressed in a dark grey oversized sweater, black pleated midi skirt and four inch high black leather boots. Her curls were full and formed a halo around her glowing face. She'd applied eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss, allowing her natural beauty to shine, and her only jewelry was large silver hoop earrings and her engagement ring.

She smiled at their daughter. "You look adorable, sweet pea."

Elliott wore a navy layered tulle skirt and a grey cotton sweater trimmed in navy, with a navy and pink sequin unicorn across the front, and brown soft leather ankle boots. The unicorn pattern on her grey tights matched the unicorn on her sweater. The outfit was a birthday gift from Harrison and his family, and the little girl loved it.

"We'll have to thank Uncle Harry and Aunt Ronnie for the gift when they get here."

Elliott turned to her father. "Do you think I look pretty, Daddy?"

"Yes, princess, you look very pretty."

She gave him a huge smile, happy with his response. "As pretty as Mommy?" she whispered.

"Yes," he admitted with a chuckle. "You look as pretty as your mommy."

Fitz gazed over his daughter's head at his soon-to-be wife and winked. She winked back. "I'm a very lucky man to have two beautiful ladies in my life." He pressed a soft kiss to Elliott's hair.

"Alright, sweet pea, go get your hair basket so I can comb your hair."

"Okay, Mommy." They both watched as she turned and left the room.

Fitz stood and walked over to Olivia. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, babe," she said as she reached up and fixed the collar of his shirt. "You're looking quite handsome yourself."

He looked at her with that crooked grin. "Thank you, Livvie."

"I heard your conversation with Elle. It's as if she knows something's going on."

"Yes, it does. So what do you want to do?"

She frowned. "Do about what?"

"Tell Elle now and make the announcement at dinner later."

She stepped away from him. "What? Tell her now?"

He nodded. "Yes, we shou…"

"Here, Mommy." He stopped talking when Elliott skipped into the room carrying her hair basket.

"Thank you, sweet pea," Olivia said to her daughter, but her eyes were still on Fitz. Finally she took a seat on the bench and he lifted their daughter and set her on her mother's lap so she could comb her hair. Fitz sat next to his loves and listened to their conversation. Elliott was still talking about babies when Olivia finished her hair.

Elliott took the basket back to her room while Olivia went to the bathroom to wash her hands. When she walked out, Fitz was still sitting on the bench looking at her. She smiled but didn't say a word. Instead, she walked into her closet and walked back out carrying a wrapped package.

'What's that?" he asked, looking at her.

"It's for Elle," she said sitting next to him again.

He raised a brow. "Oh?"

She nodded. "Oh._"_

They were sitting with their foreheads together, laughing softly, when their daughter returned.

"Come here, sweet pea. We have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" she squealed as Fitz pulled her onto his lap.

Olivia handed her the package. "Open it."

"What is it, Mommy?"

"Open it and see, sweet pea."

As she tore open the wrapping, her parents grinned at one another. When she finished, Fitz took the wrapping and watched as she studied the framed photo.

"It's a picture of something," she said staring at the black and white photo.

"What's it a picture of, princess?"

She looked at her father and back at the picture then shrugged her little shoulders. "I don't know."

Olivia chuckled as she reached out and stroked her daughter's hair. "Have you seen a picture like that before, sweet pea?"

"No."

"No? Are you sure?" Olivia asked, knowing she'd seen her own ultrasound picture in her baby book.

"It's me."

"You think it's you?" Fitz asked.

She shrugged again. "It's a baby in a belly."

"It _is_ a baby in a belly, princess," her father confirmed.

"Who is it?" Elliott asked.

"Who do you think it might be?" Olivia asked.

"Is it Theo?"

"That's a good guess, princess, but it isn't Theo."

"Here, let's turn it around this way," Olivia said. "See, there's the baby's head."

"Whose belly could that baby be in?"

Elliott sighed in frustration. "I don't know. Just tell me."

They both burst out laughing because their daughter was obviously getting tired of playing their little game.

"You don't have any guesses, princess?" Fitz asked as he kissed her cheek.

She looked at her mother, blue-green eyes big as saucers. "Is it your belly, Mommy?"

Tears filled Olivia eyes and she nodded.

Elliott almost leaped from her father's lap. "You're making a baby?" she asked quietly, with wonder in her voice and a wide smile covering her face.

"Yes sweet pea, I'm making a baby," she answered as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

She threw herself into her mother's arms, and Olivia hugged her baby tight for a full minute. Fitz rubbed his daughter's back with one hand and wiped tears from his eyes with the other.

Olivia released her daughter and looked at her face. "Are you excited?"

Nodding, Elliott hugged her neck again.

"What does this mean, sweet pea? What are you going to be?" Olivia murmured against her hair.

"A big sister," she whispered shyly.

"Well what do you think, princess?"

She let go of her mother's neck, turned and looked at her father, who was now holding the framed ultrasound picture.

"Yes!" She pumped her little fist. He laughed. "This is a picture of your baby brother or baby sister."

"Is it a brother or a sister?" she asked.

"We don't know yet. Do you think we should find out or should it be a surprise?" he asked.

"I'm getting a baby sister," she squealed as she moved back onto her father's lap and threw her little arms around his neck, completely ignoring his question.

"It might be a baby _brother_," Fitz reminded her, as he kissed her nose.

Olivia eyed him, remembering his comment after her OB appointment. She knew he was partial to a boy. He grinned at her before returning his attention to the ecstatic little ball of joy sitting on his lap.

"Mommy and I don't know if there's a sister or a brother in her tummy. We're just happy that a new baby will be here next summer."

Olivia wiped her eyes again. "It won't matter if it's a girl _or_ a boy, will it sweet pea?"

Elliott turned to look at her mother and shook her head. "I know what it is, Mommy."

"Oh yeah?" Olivia asked.

She nodded. "Uh-huh, it's a little sister."

Fitz laughed and Olivia shook her head. When had their little girl gone from wanting a brother _or_ a sister, to only wanting a sister.

"Well sweet pea, it could be either one. We'll find out for sure when the baby is born in seven months."

"Mommy! I already know," Elliott said in exasperation. "It's a little sister. And when she gets here we can play dress up and have tea parties."

Olivia cupped her baby's chin in her hand. "But you will love it, whichever it is, won't you?"

She nodded again. "Uh-huh. But it's a little sister.

There was no changing the little girl's mind. Olivia silently prayed that her baby wouldn't be disappointed. But, they had seven months to prepare her for either.

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other over their daughter's head. "Well it seems you have it all figured out, princess." Fitz said laughing. "You're going to be the very best big sister to your baby sister _or _baby brother."

She looked up from the photo at her father, still smiling, and then hugged it to her chest.

They spent the next ten minutes answering her questions as best they could. Elliott had questions and she wanted answers! They answered all they could, but kept it light, short and simple.

After she'd asked all of the questions she could think of, she was still so thrilled that she didn't know what to do with herself. She got quiet and wouldn't let go of her picture of her new baby brother or sister.

They told her it was a surprise and they were going to allow her to tell everybody at dinner. Elliott was so excited about the surprise that it was her idea to leave the picture on the night table next to her bed so no one could see it just yet. Fitz and Olivia were hopeful that she could hold it in. If not, that was okay too. They still felt they'd made the right decision to tell her.

They had just walked into the family room, with an absolutely over the moon Elliott, when the doorbell rang. Olivia took their daughter's hand and followed Fitz to the front door so they could greet their first guest.

X

Olivia sat next to Fitz at one end of the large table, while her father sat at the other end. She was having an "I'm Grateful" moment. Almost everyone near and dear to her heart sat around her. Her parents, Harrison "Poppa" Lewis, who never remarried after his wife and her grandmother, Cecily, passed away. Her Aunt Carolyn, Uncle Hayes, sister, brother-in-law, nephew, her cousin and his family and her in-loves, JR and Christine. This was Hayes Jr's year to spend the holiday with Tamara's family, so they were missing. And of course her baby, who sat next to her, eating her second helping of macaroni and cheese.

When Harrison and his family had arrived, Elliott had thanked him and Aunt Ronnie for her birthday gift and then took off upstairs with Chloe and Charlotte following closely behind her. They'd remained in her room until they were called downstairs to dinner. So far, she hadn't mentioned that she was getting a baby brother or baby sister to anyone.

Poppa Lewis offered the blessing and everyone dug in. The conversation centered around Fitz and Olivia's upcoming nuptials, of course, their new home and where he was taking her on their honeymoon. She admitted she had no idea. He'd only asked if her passport was valid. But privately she remembered him telling her to "pack light, Livvie." Smiling at the memory, she glanced at Fitz who was smiling at her. He knew what she was thinking, and squeezed her hand underneath the table.

The conversation shifted to gender roles in a marriage. Olivia glanced at Fitz, who shrugged. Her head was swimming with all the comments and opinions. It was interesting to hear some of the strict and downright archaic views from the elders at the table. But none of the older generation seemed to be bothered. She did notice when her sister stood and picked up Theo from the Pack and Play in the corner of the room, and left to nurse him. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief because her sister definitely had strong opinions on the topic, but chose to keep the peace. She was just grateful to have Fitz as a partner, and that he supported her decisions.

Elliott, who had eaten enough macaroni and cheese and turkey to feed three people, had become restless and was ready for dessert. She'd hopped down from her seat and gone to her daddy and pulled him up so he could help her select a dessert from the buffet. They returned to the table and she sat on his lap eating a slice of her Grammy's chocolate pie.

Olivia smiled at her loves before excusing herself and going to check on her sister. She found her sitting on the sofa in the family room nursing her baby. Olivia sat next to her.

"Had enough of that conversation, huh?"

Cecily rolled her eyes. "Men can dish it, but they can't take it. They can work long hours but we're supposed to keep our jobs and careers to a nine to five gig in order to be available to them and their children."

Olivia frowned at her sister's comment. "Cis, what's going on?" She touched her arm, and Cecily turned to look at her. "You and August?"

She nodded. "Can you believe he made the suggestion that I take a leave of absence? He wants me to stay home with the baby for at least two years. As if I don't have a career too. He knows that."

Olivia could tell her sister was getting worked up.

"We had this conversation long before I got pregnant. It's one of the reasons I had my first baby at thirty-seven. I think he thought that I would change my mind. That giving birth would somehow persuade me to come over to the 'right side of things.' Whatever the hell that means."

_August didn't know his wife as well as he thought,_ Olivia mused. "So the nanny was the compromise?"

She nodded. "And six months. That was the deal. I'm returning to work in February, just as we planned."

"Good for you."

"Libby, you and Fitz need to start having these conversations now. Do you plan to continue working after this baby is born? How much time do you intend to take off? You didn't have to think about anyone else when you had Elle. It was just you making all of the decisions. Now things are different."

"Fitz isn't like that. He'll support whatever I choose to do."

Cecily looked at her sister long and hard. "I thought the same thing. We're okay now, but I hate that we even had to debate this."

Olivia watched as her sister ran her fingers through her son's soft curls. She knew that her fierce, independent and strong sister was afraid that a baby would ruin her career, which is why she'd waited so long to have one. She saw herself as a surgeon first and just didn't feel that she could give a child the attention and love it deserved. Even the fact that she'd chosen the same career as her mother, who married, had two children _and_ a career, wasn't enough to convince her that she could do both, albeit with sacrifices.

In the end, Olivia had figured out that Cecily didn't want a child to grow up without her being present, as she had. Maya had sacrificed time with her family for her career and that had really affected Cecily. Therapy helped, and then she finally got pregnant. Until today, Olivia thought all was well.

"You're not having regrets are you, Cis?"

Cecily shook her head and kissed her son. "No. I love this little guy and my husband with my whole heart. August just caught me off guard with this change to the plan."

"Cis it was just a suggestion."

"True. But why can't _he_ be the stay-at-home parent for two years? Why does it have to be me? We're both surgeons and the only difference in our career is that he's a man."

"Okay. But don't you think you're doing the same thing you felt Mom did? You resented that she spent more time at the hospital than she did with us." She sighed. "Come on, Cis. You paid a therapist a lot of money to help you sort this out."

Cecily looked at her sister, and then burst out laughing. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Throw my words back at me."

Olivia laughed too. "Well it's true."

Cecily looked away and nodded.

"You have a lot to think about." Olivia said.

"I know."

Olivia was in the process of burping the baby, while Cecily was fixing her clothes when Fitz walked into the room holding Elliott's hand. She had chocolate on the front of her sweater.

"Someone had an accident. I'm taking her upstairs to change her shirt."

He looked at Olivia and she nodded before the two Grants walked towards the stairs.

"Fitz, make sure you spot clean her sweater," she called after them.

"On it," he called back.

Turning to her sister, she kissed her cheek. "Let's go back before Mom comes looking for us."

They both stood from the sofa, laughing, and walked to the dining room.

X

Fitz and Elliott returned to the dining room a few minutes later and the little girl was wearing a different shirt. Fitz took his seat next to Olivia and waited. JR saw it first and called his granddaughter over so he could get a closer look. She skipped over to her grandfather with the biggest grin on her face. He picked her up and sat her on his lap. Slowly the conversation grew quieter as he and those close enough to see, read it.

JR read the shirt out loud. "I'M THE BIG SISTER SO I MAKE THE RULEZ!"

His head snapped up and he looked to his son and future daughter-in-love for answers, while the smile on Christine's face grew bigger.

"I'm gonna be a big sister, Grampy!" Elliott squealed. "My mommy's growing me a baby sister."

All heads were now turned to the couple sitting at the other end of the table.

Fitz stood and helped Olivia to stand next to him. He put his arm around her waist and pulled closer, and she melted into his side.

"We're having another baby," he said, smiling at his little girl who could hardly sit still on her grandfather's lap. "We're due in late June, and at this time, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Yes we do, Daddy. It's a little sister."

The room erupted in laughter.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my! Oh my!" Christine screamed and began shaking her head. "Another grandbaby? I'm getting another grandbaby?!"

"Me too!" Maya exclaimed. She was so caught up in Christine's excitement she forgot that she already knew. "This is such wonderful news, just wonderful."

Eli was as excited as a school kid. "I can't believe it," he said. "We're getting another grandbaby to spoil."

Everybody at the table laughed.

An emotional JR and Christine stood, and with Elliott in JR's arms, walked around the table and approached the couple. They kissed and hugged them both. Both were overcome with emotion and Olivia understood why. This time they were there when they found out they were going to be grandparents. They would be there for every step of Olivia's pregnancy and the birth of their new grandbaby.

"We are so happy for you both," JR said in a shaky voice.

"I've prayed for another grandchild so my ladybug wouldn't be alone. Now she's getting a playmate." Christine added, tears flowing down her cheeks prompting Olivia to cry as well. Christine moved closer and pulled her into a tight hug. She stood back and wiped Olivia's tears. "Don't cry."

"I'm not. Not really. I think it's just hormones leaking from my eyes."

They both laughed, lightening the mood.

There were hugs and tears all around and everyone began speaking at once as the happy couple was surrounded by their family, offering kisses, hugs and handshakes and smiles.

When everyone was seated again, the topic of discussion was the new baby. Fitz and Olivia were amused by the conversation going on between the grandmothers. They'd already chosen baby names, come up with ideas for the new nursery and asked Olivia several times if she'd had enough to eat. The couple took it all in all in stride. The conversation also signaled the end of the official meal but the fellowship portion of the day had clearly just begun.

X

Fitz and Olivia tucked their exhausted daughter into bed later that night. Although she was tired, she still had more questions. They answered them as honestly as they could, but were also grateful when she drifted off to sleep after five minutes. They stood watching her sleep before tip toeing out of her room and leaving the door slightly ajar.

Olivia took Fitz's hand as they walked into their bedroom. Once they crossed the threshold, Fitz closed the door and took Olivia into his arms, and she slid her arms around his neck as he kissed her. She moaned, molding her body flush against his. That place between her legs where she so desperately wanted him tingled in anticipation as his thick erection nudged her. She slowly rotated her hips letting him know she was ready.

Finally, Fitz broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "Now that we've taken care of sharing our news with everyone else, why don't we take care of each other?" He reached behind her and locked the door before lifting her in his arms. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. They were also exhausted but they needed to connect in that moment, because on this day, they had so much to be thankful for.

X

The next day, Fitz, Olivia, Elliott, JR and Christine went off to find the perfect Christmas tree, and braved the crowds of the holiday weekend to get more Christmas decorations. It was Fitz, Olivia and Elliott's first Christmas together as a family, after all, and they were creating traditions that would last their lifetimes and be passed on to their children.

"You know what, Fitzgerald? This time next year, there will be two grandbabies to spoil and shop for," his mother said with a big smile. "I can't wait."

He laughed at the excited look on her face as they shopped for ornaments. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he hugged her close as they followed Olivia and JR, who carried Elliott in his arms, around the store.

Later, Christine got a little teary when she thought of the enormity of what they were doing as a family, but she didn't say anything. She just hugged Fitz really hard while they were in the kitchen making lunch for everyone after their shopping expedition. Fitz seemed to understand what his mother was trying to communicate. He felt it too. For the first time in a long time, he was eagerly looking forward to the holidays and to the future.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey everybody, y'all good? Hope this update finds you all in good health and following CDC guidelines. Thank you all so much for the reviews and PMs (IAMASCANDALLOVER, I love you!) they're what keep me going in this fanfic writing game. Lol This chapter is long, sappy and fluffy (still can't do the drama, sadness and angst), but I think it has something for everyone. Read it and let me know what you think.

Enjoy,

TBOT

P.S. Please wear a mask when you're out and about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_December 28__th_

At six o' clock in the morning, Olivia stood in the living room window of her three bedroom suite at _The Ritz-Carlton_, sipping her tea and watching the city come alive. The weather was going to be perfect: sunny, clear and temperatures in the high sixties.

In the silence, she could hear the one thought constantly running through her mind, _I'm getting married today_. She never thought that her and Fitz would be here, but somehow they'd found their way back to each other, despite his brother's best efforts. That chapter was now closed, and today would be the culmination of what they'd started six years ago on Martha's Vineyard.

Olivia sighed. The week had been crazy and hectic, just as she had predicted. They'd begun with her OB appointment on Monday morning, where she received a glowing report. Little Jellybean Grant, the name Elliott had began calling the baby, was growing on schedule and everything was fine. They left the appointment and stopped by the jewelers to pick up gifts for their wedding party, Roxy, Elliott, and unbeknownst to Fitz, his wedding band.

Their next stop was the Marriage Bureau where they showed proof of ID and made the required payment to accompany the application that they'd submitted online for their marriage license. They waited an hour before receiving the piece of paper that would make them official.

Next on their list was Mazza Gallerie, where Olivia did some last minute honeymoon shopping. Fitz still hadn't revealed where they were going, but he'd told her it was warm and made suggestions about what she should pack. They would be gone for two weeks and he told her she wouldn't need a lot of clothes. She'd ignored him and made sure to pack enough for any occasion. Although they were excited to get away, their daughter was quite upset that she wasn't going with them.

"You're really not going to tell me where we're going, are you?" Olivia asked as Fitz drove his family home after finishing their errands and picking up their daughter from her play date.

"Nope."

"So I'm supposed to just bring my entire closet?"

"I saw the lingerie you just picked up," he said looking at her briefly, "it's perfect. You won't need much more than that, because we're spending two weeks inside," he glanced in the rearview mirror at their daughter before lowering his voice, "in bed."

Olivia nudged his arm. "You're a mess."

"Livvie, all I'm saying is to pack light, like I did. It took two minutes."

She glanced back at their daughter whose attention was on something in her backpack. She smiled. Next to her was the framed ultrasound picture of Jellybean. It pretty much went everywhere with her. To the grocery store where she'd explain to all of the shopping mommies who asked, that she was going to be a big sister, on errands around the city, and of course to bed with her each night.

She turned back to him. "What are _you_ bringing?"

"My toiletry bag and a change of underwear, that's it."

She chuckled. "I can't with you."

"Oh but you can, babe," he said in a low voice, and reaching out and squeezed her thigh. "That little bean you're carrying says you already have."

Grinning and shaking her head, she looked away from him.

"Mommy, what do people do on honeymoons?"

"Ohhh, they talk, and sleep and eat," Olivia answered and slyly pinched Fitz for laughing at her answer to their daughter's question.

"Well why can't I go?" The little girl pouted. "I can talk and sleep and eat, too."

"They only serve Mommy and Daddy food," Fitz added, "and I'm eating mommy without company."

"Fitz!" Olivia nearly screamed, snapping her head towards him.

Realizing his slip up, he laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. "Livvie…I'm sorry, I meant eating _with_…"

"Just drive and say nothing," she scolded.

She turned to face their daughter. "You're going to have so much fun with your grandparents while we're gone, sweet pea."

They'd vacillated between postponing their honeymoon and going but it was the grandparents who stepped in and convinced them to take some time away together while they can. It was only for two weeks and they would get Elliott to school and her extracurricular activities while they were gone. JR and Fitz's engineers would manage the renovations to their new home, although construction had been delayed because there wasn't enough inventory available to complete the floors.

"You're also going to spend time with Tante, Uncle Aug, Theo and Turbo. You may have more fun than me and daddy. I don't think you'll miss us at all."

Elliott nodded absently. "One more sleep until Santa comes!" Fitz and Olivia laughed at how quickly their daughter changed the subject.

"Yep, Santa's coming tomorrow night."

"Yay!" She squealed, pacified for the moment.

X

_Christmas Eve_

Eli and Maya Pope hosted their annual Christmas Eve soiree and several members of the Lewis and Pope families attended, as well as Fitz and his parents. There were also several children in attendance so the house was filled with adult conversations and giggles and child chatter. Fitz had introduced his parents to Malcolm Pope, Eli's older brother, who was also a judge, and who would be officiating their wedding ceremony. His daughter, Claire, had told the elder Grants all about their granddaughter's command performance as a flower girl in her wedding and had everyone bent over laughing. An annoyed Elliott had reminded everyone that she was a baby then, but now she was five years old and a big girl. She couldn't wait to walk down the aisle, tossing petals.

After everyone had eaten from the buffet set up in the dining room, they started migrating to the living room where the twelve foot Christmas tree that Maya had had decorated in heirloom ornaments, handmade pieces by Cecily and Olivia, and some that she had collected over the years. The gold and white themed tree stood in a corner of the large space. Elliott and her cousins gleefully ran around the tree, searching for gifts with their names on them. All of the parents made sure their child had a gift, and if they didn't, there were always extras. The adults continued their tradition: no gifts.

The children opened their gifts while the conversation around them centered on Saturday's big event: Fitz and Olivia's wedding. Olivia had jokingly asked Fitz on numerous occasions why they'd chosen to marry three days after Christmas. She was exhausted and excited and overwhelmed, but what calmed her was the love surrounding her. Her family.

She still had to pinch herself sometimes. Eight months ago she was a single mother, working ten hour days, going home and starting her second job as an attentive and engaged mommy to her little girl before falling face first into her bed, and doing it all over again the next day. She never imagined that this was where she and Fitz would end up, and that the two of them would be all that she could think about. Her gaze fell on her daughter at that moment. She was beaming as Christine placed the gold locket that she'd received, around her neck. Olivia knew that there was a picture of Elliott on one side, and one of her and Fitz on the other.

Smiling to herself, she glanced up just as Fitz, August, Hayes, Harry and few other cousins walked into the room. They'd been on the patio drinking premium whiskey and smoking imported cigars, both supplied by Fitz. It was obvious some had imbibed more than others. After a few minutes, she heard one of her cousins and his wife arguing, loudly.

It was Carolyn Lewis Wright who stepped in and stopped them.

"Not tonight, and certainly not in front of the children."

"Thank you," Maya added. "I'm not letting anything or anyone spoil our family time. I just won't. Now we're getting ready to play some games with the children, sing Christmas carols and finish drinking that spiked eggnog that JR made. I've had a few sips and it will knock us all out until tomorrow morning." Everyone laughed, some nodded because they'd tried it. "We do not have time for foolishness. Not when we have so much to celebrate. The birth of Jesus and my baby's wedding." She looked at Olivia who was sitting on Fitz's lap, quietly conversing with another cousin.

"She's right, let's get this Christmas cheer going," Aunt Janine, Malcolm's wife, announced. It was her son and his wife who had made a scene.

"Here, here!" Maya chimed in.

Cecily handed her son to his father, stood and walked over to the large Steinway and sat on the bench. She started to play, distracting the children, who quickly joined her, making requests. Before long they were all singing and drinking, one song after another. Cecily pulled her niece onto the bench next to her and together they played the finale to 'Santa Claus Is Coming to Town.' The argument was long forgotten.

X

It was some ridiculous hour in the morning when Fitz, Olivia and his parents made their way to bed. The elder Grants were staying in the downstairs guest room, so they would be there when their granddaughter woke on Christmas morning. Olivia and Elliott had spent the past four Christmases at her parent's home, but this year she'd decided they wanted to wake up in her own home, with her new family. And since her parents had had the honor of spending every Christmas morning of their granddaughter's young life with her, it was time JR and Christine had the privilege. It hadn't been hard to convince Elliott that Santa would know where she was.

Elliott hadn't awakened when Fitz picked her up from where she'd finally collapsed, on her Grampy's lap. She slept during the ride home, through her parent's undressing her and changing her into Christmas pajamas, and tucking her in. She never opened her eyes. They'd all had a good time at Maya and Eli's, especially Elliott.

There had been games played with the children. 'Pin the Tail on Santa,' and 'Hide the Elf,' which was a hit with the parents as well. Fitz and Olivia had won the gingerbread house building contest and there were calls for their team to be disqualified because they had an obvious, and unfair advantage. Olivia had laughed, loudly, and stuck out her tongue at the _sore losers_. It had been after midnight when parents started gathering their sleeping children and saying goodbye.

X

Christine and Olivia watched as Fitz and JR constructed a four and half foot tall KidKraft dollhouse for the ladybug. It was four levels and eight rooms, with interactive features including garage doors that open and close and a gliding elevator connecting the second and third floors. Fitz had done his research and decided against the popular plastic house that everyone else purchased, and settled on the mansion. He'd also ordered the furniture and the dolls. When it was delivered he was so excited, he couldn't wait to put it together.

Father and son had also put together Elliott's _big girl_ bicycle, without training wheels. She'd asked Santa and showed her parents a picture of the one she wanted Santa to bring her. It was pink and aqua, and of course she had to have a basket. The ladies had wrapped last minute gifts before settling back and talking about Christmas memories, and just enjoying being together.

Fitz had taken a bite out of two cookies while JR munched on carrots to create illusion that Santa had been there. Olivia had tears in her eyes from the excitement on all three Grant's faces. They had missed a lot in four years but that was all behind them, and now they were creating new memories. They couldn't wait to see Elliott's face later that morning.

X

_Christmas morning_

Olivia opened her eyes in the dark room. Turning over in bed, she looked at Fitz and laughed at the silly Santa hat he was wearing.

"Merry Christmas, Livvie," he whispered, rolling his body against hers. She could feel his morning wood.

Olivia turned in his arms. "Merry Christmas, Fitz." What time is it?"

He yawned. "Almost six.

Shaking herself awake, Olivia lifted herself and looked around. "Elle hasn't been in here yet?"

Fitz chuckled. "Nope, I checked on her earlier, she's still sound asleep. We kept her up way past her bedtime."

Olivia shook her head and chuckled. "We definitely wore her out last night."

"Well you know it won't be long before she's awake," he said as he massaged her scalp, "so let's enjoy it."

She moaned at his ministrations and smiled at him. "Lock the door or our daughter might see mommy doing a lot more than kissing Santa Claus."

Fitz laughed at her joke. "Already done."

Olivia squealed as Fitz flipped her on her back, and lay between her legs. "I love when you don't sleep in panties," he whispered, pulling her bottom lip with his teeth and pressing his dick into her core. He released her lip and began to unbutton her silk pajama top. When he finished, he removed it from her body. He kissed her lips, and then nuzzled his face into her neck, before his mouth moved downward. When his lips touched the top of her fuller breasts, each kiss was followed by a lick, his tongue teasing the outer edges of one breast and then the other. Slowly, he slid further down her body stopping at her bare belly. The bump was still barely visible. He grinned up at her before lowering his head.

"Good morning, Bean," he said, placing several kisses on her bare flesh.

Olivia laughed quietly as he crawled back up her body and kissed her again. She cried out against his lips when his large finger entered her wet core.

She broke their kiss. "Fitz, please," she moaned as she clawed at his back

"Soon, my love."

She waited with anticipation as he moved down her body again. Sitting on his haunches, he used both hands to slide her pajama pants down her legs, tossing the silk fabric over his shoulder. Olivia opened her legs wider for him to touch her. He glanced at her, his wicked grin made her knees go weak and she grabbed onto to the sheets to steady herself.

"That's probably a good idea, babe," he warned before kissing the insides of thighs and delving his tongue into her core. Olivia gasped and her body bucked up and her toes curled. He voraciously devoured her like a starved man. His tongue twisted and turned inside her, and just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he added his fingers. As her moans grew louder and louder, she released the sheets and grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face. She screamed into it out of pure ecstasy, again and again.

After a minute, Olivia removed the pillow, and caught her breath before looking down at him. His deep blue eyes were watching her intently, as he pressed his tongue and finger deeper inside her. Her moans sounded deep in her throat, signaling her first orgasm. Her entire body trembled; her thighs shook and her knees weakened. She rocked her hips against him as her head swam.

"Please, Fitz," she begged, reaching for his shoulders trying to pull him up her body to where she wanted him. He dropped one last kiss on her mound before moving back up to look down into her glowing face. Olivia pulled his face down and kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue. He kissed her passionately, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he pushed her legs wider apart and teased her, grinding his pelvis against hers, back and forth, over and over again.

"Please don't tease me," she begged.

"You want this?" he whispered back, still grinding his hips against her, making her moan softly.

"You know I do," she panted.

"Say it," he whispered.

"I want you, baby. Now!"

Fitz leaned down and kissed her before placing her legs over his shoulders and entering her, sliding his engorged cock into her in one swift motion. Olivia's back arched off the bed as she screamed his name. He quickly cut the scream short with his mouth or she would've awakened the entire house. He began to work his hips back and forth, slowly sliding in and out of her, as her body rose to meet him stroke for stroke. She gasped again then murmured his name over and over.

"Right there, Fitz."

His stroke was slow and easy, then fast and furious, in and out, out and in. With each stroke she tightened around him, squeezing him harder and harder. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back against the pillows.

"Look at me, Livvie."

Olivia opened her eyes and gazed up at him and he flashed her that grin. Fitz's hand fisted in her hair as he sped up his strokes. His hand soothed and massaged her scalp. The sweat on his forehead made her reach up and remove the silly Santa hat. His hair was plastered to his scalp. Her body was covered in a thin sheen as it arched into his.

"Ooh, Fitz," she moaned. "That, oh yes. Please."

Fitz leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I've got you, babe."

And he did. Every stroke. Every kiss. The right hand grip on her hip and the other hand in her hair. She knew what he was telling her with his body and with his lips. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as the first wave hit her. Her body started to tremble as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Fitz felt her coming, her muscles so tight around his dick that she drew him in deeper and deeper with each thrust. He was unsuccessful in his efforts to hold back, and screamed into her mouth. Her orgasm ignited his, and he screamed with her. The last of her climax was still rippling through her when she heard him groan her name. As his body rocked against hers, she held onto him. A growl of utter relief and satisfaction ripped out of him as he finally sank against her warm, soft body.

Fitz felt like a warm blanket as he held her tightly and their hearts pounded as one. Sighing heavily, he eased off her body and rolled over onto his back, pulling her onto his chest where she rested her cheek. His long leg crossed over hers, holding her against him.

Fitz kissed her forehead, and caressed her back before sliding his hand to her waist and finally, her backside.

"Livvie, I think Bean's changing your body in more ways than one, especially this." He lightly swatted her ass. "It's become one of my favorite new things."

Smiling, she rested a hand on his dick and stroked. "You have yours, I have mine." She said, sounding half asleep.

He laughed and she felt the rumbling deep in his chest.

Fitz hugged her tight. "I hope you didn't wake Elle or my parents."

Olivia abruptly lifted her head. "What?!"

He chuckled and mimicked her. "Ooh baby, yes. Right there, Fitz. That, oh yes. Please."

"I do _not_ sound like that," she said indignantly.

Fitz lifted a brow and looked at his beloved. "Deny you weren't just moaning and screaming. I had to kiss you to keep you from waking the entire house."

She rested her chin on his chest and smiled at him. "I can't deny it."

"I know."

They both laughed.

She kissed his chest once more before lifting her head. "We should probably shower and get dressed before our daughter joins us."

Olivia moved away from his body and Fitz sat up. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, his feet to the floor, he stood.

She gave a happy little squeal when he lifted her out of the bed, carried her into the bathroom, He set her on her feet and opened the door to start the shower. She hugged him from behind while he reached in and adjusted the temperature. When the room filled with steam, she stepped into the stall and Fitz followed, closing the door behind him.

The water cascaded down over their bodies and Olivia placed her arms around his neck before going up on her tip toes to kiss him.

"We don't have time to mess around, Livvie. Our daughter will be awake soon."

"Wanna bet," she said stroking his dick. She didn't know what had come over her. She'd gone through this phase during her last trimester when she was pregnant with Elliott. Now just three months in, she was horny all the time, and even kinkier than before. "You have no idea what these pregnancy hormones do to me. I'm horny all the time."

"Well you'll get no complaints from me."

She continued to kiss him and Fitz moaned before releasing her and turning her around. Olivia relaxed against his pelvis, smiling as she felt his hard dick. She did that to him. His hands cupped each full breast as he buried his face in her neck. Olivia raised her arms and grabbed his head. Arching her back, she pushed her backside against him. His breath caught in his throat. He wanted her, now.

Fitz placed her hands on the wall and then ran his hands down her back and over her hips. He gently tilted her forward and entered her from behind. Olivia groaned deep in her throat as she felt him fill her with every stroke. Her moans spurred him on as he let his carnal nature take over. He buried his left hand in her wet hair while his right gripped her hip for support, and rode her with total abandon as she urged him on. Olivia cried out as spasm after spasm rocked her body.

"Fitz!" Olivia hissed as her body convulsed.

Feeling her clench around him, Fitz felt his own release. Moments later he threw his head back and exploded inside her as the spasms nearly brought him to his knees. Their cries were drowned out by the sound of the water.

He was careful to hold Olivia upright as his head fell forward. Fitz kissed the back of her neck before turning her around to face him. He pulled her close and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She clung to him as if her life depended on it, loving the throbbing she felt in _Miss Olivia._

They finally pulled apart and took turns lathering each other's bodies pausing every now and then to kiss. He became aroused again and she grasped him firmly with a slippery hand.

"Oh, please Livvie, no more," he said. "I'm almost raw!"

She giggled and said, "I don't think your penis agrees with you."

"My penis _never _agrees with me," he said closing his eyes.

"Lucky for me," she whispered, as she continued playing him.

Suddenly Fitz stepped away from her soft hand and turned her around. He washed her back and caressed her breasts with the soapy washcloth. Olivia closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. He turned her back around to face him and started with her feet, to her legs and thighs, before moving to that place between her thighs. When he finished, she returned the favor. They rinsed each other and stepped out of the shower.

They dried each other's bodies and rubbed Olivia's mango scented body lotion all over before dressing in the Christmas pajamas that matched their daughters. After brushing their teeth, Olivia left the bathroom and crawled back into bed, tired and happy, while Fitz went to check on their daughter. Noting she was still asleep, he returned to Olivia, climbed into bed beside her, pulled her close, and wrapped his arms around her before dozing off.

Olivia and Fitz were asleep when something hit the bed with enough force to sit him upright, with her in his arms. He groaned and her eyes fluttered open before closing again. Olivia finally rolled away from Fitz so their daughter could sit comfortably between them.

"Wake up!" She squealed in her high pitched voice and nudged her father. "It's Christmas! Santa came! He came! You have to come downstairs."

Olivia moaned as Elliott raised one of her eyelids.

"Wake up, Mommy! Wake up! Santa came!"

"I heard you," Olivia said around a yawn. "I'm up."

Finally sitting up against the tufted headboard, she gathered their excited child on her lap as Fitz looked on with an amused smile.

"Merry Christmas, sweet pea." She leaned down and kissed her daughter's hair.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy."

Fitz pulled her ponytail and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas, princess."

Elliott leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Daddy."

The little girl turned on her mother's lap and kissed her cheek before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her belly. "Merry Christmas, Jellybean."

Fitz and Olivia smiled at one another over their daughter's head.

"So you've already been downstairs, huh?" Olivia said when she sat up again.

"Uh-huh. You have to come and see what Santa brought me!"

"Wow, princess, you must've been a very good girl this year."

"I'm always a good girl, Daddy."

Fitz threw back his head and laughed at his very smart and very self-aware little girl.

"Are Grammy and Grampy awake?" he asked.

Elliott nodded. "Grammy's making pancakes. "Come on, Daddy," she said as she moved toward the edge of the bed, pulling her father's arm.

They both laughed at their daughter's excitement.

"Alright, princess. Let's go wash up and brush your teeth, and then we'll go downstairs to see what Santa left under the Christmas tree."

Fitz swung his long legs over the side of the bed and Elliott climbed onto his back. He stood and watched as Olivia walked towards the bathroom.

"Meet you downstairs, Livvie." And then he turned and left the room with a very happy little girl riding his back.

X

Olivia followed the delicious aroma of cinnamon to the kitchen where she found Christine Grant drizzling icing over a pan of warm cinnamon rolls.

"Merry Christmas, Grammy," she said as she walked towards her mother-in-love and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Olivia. I thought we could start with cinnamon rolls before I make the pancakes."

Olivia turned from her tea box and looked at her. "The cinnamon rolls are more than enough, Christine."

Christine smiled sheepishly. "My ladybug wants pancakes and I promised."

"Well at least let me help you."

"No. You are going to have a seat and enjoy your tea. I really don't mind. Do you know how long it's been since we've been awakened on Christmas morning by the excitement of a child?"

Olivia smiled and nodded in understanding. She and Christine were talking quietly when JR joined them.

"Merry Christmas, Grampy."

He walked over to Olivia and kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Olivia. Did the ladybug wake you and Fitz?" He asked as he walked over to the coffee maker and poured a cup of coffee.

Olivia laughed. "How did you know?"

"We were awake when we heard her squealing. She was sitting on the bicycle when we walked into the family room." He chuckled at the memory. "She was so excited she had to wake you two so you could see what Santa brought her."

"Good morning," Fitz said as he walked into the kitchen wearing that Santa hat.

"Good morning, Fitzgerald."

"Merry Christmas, son," his father said standing and hugging him.

"Mom, you made cinnamon rolls?!" Fitz said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and nodded. He turned to Olivia. "She used to make these every year on Christmas morning. It was a tradition."

Olivia now understood and gave Christine a barely perceptible wink.

"Where's Elle?" Olivia asked.

"She's in the family room waiting for us so she can open her gifts. But, I needed to get coffee first."

Christine finished drizzling the icing, washed her hands, and picked up her mug of coffee. "Let's watch my ladybug open her gifts from Santa, and then I'll start on the pancakes."

Fitz shook his head. "Nope. I'll make breakfast. You relax." She opened her mouth to argue, but one look from her son and she closed it.

"Okay."

JR stood and refilled his mug before taking his wife's hand and leading her into the family room to join their granddaughter.

Olivia stood and walked over to Fitz and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You're a good son, Fitzgerald Grant."

"That's not hard when you consider my competition."

"Fitz..."

"Do you think Santa brought you anything?" he asked changing the subject.

"I already have everything I need, and everything that I've ever wanted."

Fitz leaned down and kissed her lips. "Well, I don't think the big guy forgot you," he said.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Okay, mister."

He took her hand in his. "Come on, let's go watch our daughter open her gifts."

X

An hour later, Olivia and Christine sat on the couch sipping their refills, and watching Elliott play with her impressive dollhouse. Fitz and JR were in the kitchen making breakfast. When they finished, Christine was going to start on the chocolate pie that Cecily requested for dinner. Olivia had reminded her that it wasn't necessary but Christine had ignored her. Christmas dinner was at Cecily's home, and she was going to get her pie.

Olivia loved her mother-in-love. She treated her like a daughter, not someone stealing her son. They'd worked on building a relationship independent of Fitz. From the moment they'd met, they'd embraced one another, forever bound by their love for Fitz and Elliott. Neither took the other's love and acceptance for granted.

They both sat laughing as they looked around at what had earlier been a neatly arranged room, Discarded Christmas wrapping paper everywhere, toys torn out of the boxes and gifts spread out all over the floor. After watching Elliott tear open her gifts with much glee, the trail of wrapping paper wasn't exactly a surprise.

Olivia and Fitz had surprised his parents with a painting of a picture of them with Elliott in his mother's garden. She'd taken the picture during their first visit to New York in May, and Christine had loved it so much, Olivia had had it printed and framed, and mailed it to her. In the photo, Christine was sitting on JR's lap and Elliott was snuggled in her arms. The three of them resembled a sculpture.

The elder Grants were so surprised with the gift, they were speechless. Finally JR spoke. "Other than our grandbabies, and daughter-in-law, this is the best gift you could've ever given us."

Christine's eyes glistened with tears as her gaze was fixated on the painting. She wiped at the tears, holding her hand over her mouth a few seconds before she could speak. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she threw her arms first around Olivia, and then her beloved son. She held him tightly, undoubtedly thinking about her younger son on this day.

"It's so beautiful," she said in a watery voice. "I know exactly where I'm going to hang it"

Elliott walked over and looked at the painting, curious to why her grandmother was crying.

"That's us, Grammy," she said, looking up at Christine with those identical eyes, and pointing at the painting.

"It sure is, ladybug," Christine answered, hugging her granddaughter close to her.

The painting currently leaned against the fireplace, away from all of the other activity in the room.

Olivia and Fitz had agreed to not exchange gifts, but they'd both bought a small gift for the other. Fitz had given Olivia an eighteen carat gold Tiffany oval link bracelet with two charms. One had Elliott's full name and birth date, and the other was blank, until June. She'd given him and elegant black Montblanc Meisterstuck fountain pen and inkwell. They were both engraved with his full name. When he'd opened the box, she'd told him that it was for his _signature._ Fitz knew the _signature_ was not his handwriting.

Olivia was smiling to herself when Fitz entered the room to announce that breakfast was ready. They'd eaten the cinnamon rolls while opening their gifts, but now Elliott's pancakes were ready. The little girl stopped playing and along with her grandmother, left the room to wash up.

Fitz walked up to Olivia and pulled her into his arms. His heart was full of love and happiness, and his smart, beautiful fiancée was the reason why. Holding the woman he loved in his arms, surrounded by family, was the best Christmas gift he'd ever received.

X

_Thursday morning _

Fitz and Olivia woke Thursday morning, showered, dressed and went down to her office for their final conference call with Roxy. She confirmed that the blocks of rooms at _Victoria House_ were ready as was the Grant corporate housing. The corporate travel manager at GNA and her team had worked with her to secure the flights on the corporate jets for all of Fitz's friends coming from the West coast and his family and friends from New York. Ground transportation had been confirmed for everybody as well.

The museum would close at six that evening and the wedding party would have an hour to familiarize themselves with the logistics. The official rehearsal on Friday evening would be to confirm that everyone knew what they were to do. They would then be transported back to _Victoria House_ for the rehearsal dinner.

Olivia's bridesmaid luncheon and spa day for her wedding party was confirmed for Friday at eleven at _The Ivey_, GNA's boutique hotel in the District. They would receive their gifts from the bride, and be pampered with massages, manicures and pedicures. The hair, make-up and nail teams would also be set up and ready Saturday for Olivia and her party.

Since neither was interested in traditional bachelor and bachelorette shenanigans, they were having a joint family friendly celebration later that night for all of their family members and a few friends.

Sunday morning's family brunch would be held at _Victoria House_ before the flights to the West coast and New York departed. Fitz and Olivia planned to spend the rest of the day with their daughter before their flight on Monday morning to their honeymoon destination.

Once everything was confirmed with their planner, Olivia finished packing everything she and her daughter would need for the next four days. Olivia, Cecily and Elliott were staying together in Olivia's suite. They were having a two day sleepover.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left Olivia's home. Fitz was checking into _Victoria House_ and Olivia at _The Ritz-Carlton._ Elliott would stay with her until Saturday night, when she would go with her grandparents, and Fitz and Olivia would spend their wedding night at _The Ivey._

Olivia, Elliott, Maya and Cecily were going for her final fitting. The dress would be delivered on Friday morning personally by Marta. She would try it on and Marta would make sure everything was in place, and the fit was perfect. They were having lunch and running her final errands before checking into the hotel.

X

Olivia was still standing in the living room window of her suite when her phone pinged, indicating a text message. Picking it up, she grinned when she read the message. She walked across the room, looked through the peephole and opened the door. There was Fitz leaning against the wall, a silly grin on his face. He'd apparently been out for a run if the running shoes, running tights and sweat stained long sleeve running shirt, and fitted baseball turned backward were any indication.

She smiled at her handsome fiance. "What are you doing here? And at this hour."

"I ran over so you could see that I'm in one piece."

"You could've done that over the phone, mister," she countered.

Fitz shook his head. "Nope. I heard what you said to Hayes and Harrison last night."

Olivia chuckled. She wasn't aware that Fitz had heard the exchange. They were all leaving the rehearsal dinner when she pulled Harrison aside. The guys were going to the penthouse suite at _Victoria House_ for a private party so they could watch the remaining college bowl games, drink, smoke expensive cigars, and God knew what else. It was a much less harmless bachelor party than the night of debauchery that Harrison wanted to plan for Fitz.

Olivia wasn't about to object to the guys having fun, but she did pull Harrison aside and warn him that her beloved had better come back in the same condition he left.

"Not a scratch, Harry, or else. I'm putting him in your hands, so you have to be the designated, sane grown-up for the night," she said sternly. She also knew that Fitz wouldn't do anything crazy or irresponsible.

Harrison jokingly swore to protect Fitz with his life. "He's a grown ass man, Liv, and he can take care of himself." He then gave her a mischievous smile and walked away.

Evidently the night had gone off without a hitch, because Fitz didn't look any worse for wear standing before her.

Olivia stepped aside so he could enter. They stood in the entryway looking at one another with goofy grins on their faces.

"Tradition says its bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony," she teased as she stood in front of him.

Fitz laughed. "Since when have we _ever_ been traditional, gorgeous? We have a five year old daughter, you're pregnant again and we've been living together without the benefit of marriage for the past six months. All of that in the face of tradition." He lifted a brow and she chuckled. "The day we become traditional, is the day I die of boredom."

Olivia moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and inhaled. He smelled of sweat and cologne. She would be able to find Fitzgerald Grant III in a room filled with a hundred men. "I won't change on you, Fitz."

Fitz pulled back and looked down into her face. "I love you, Olivia Carolyn Pope. I love you and our children more than life itself," he said passionately.

"Me too." She said before giving him a kiss that could alter her morning plans.

Fitz held her tighter and kissed her deeper. Hungrily. Slowly. He would never be able to get enough of her. He kissed a path down her neck, his hands in her hair easing her head back as he sucked and licked.

Olivia pushed at his chest. "As much as I'd love to take this where it's clearly headed, we have a big day ahead of us."

Fitz pulled her back into his arms. "Come on Livvie, let's go…"

"Fitz, we're not getting into that bed; not with Cis and Elle asleep in one of the other bedrooms.

"Babe, I don't need a bed," he said grinding against her.

"Let's hold off on that," she pushed him away and moved her hand to the appendage between his legs, "until later."

Fitz sighed. "The next time I'm buried deep inside you, you'll be my wife." He gave her that sexy smile that did things to her.

"Twelve hours, baby, and we can make all of the love any way, every kind of way you want. _After_ you put a ring on it and my last name is, Grant." She rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek, before whispering, "I can't wait to _be_ with you…as Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant, III.

Fitz hugged her to him, squeezing her backside, and looked down into her glowing face. "It seems you're putting on a little weight, Mrs. Grant in a few hours."

Olivia smiled and poked him in the chest. "That's because I'm carrying your baby, Mr. Grant. You should be grateful my dress fits perfectly. Another month and we might've been looking for an alternative."

"No!" he teased, grinning. "Well I'm glad _that_ didn't happen."

He moved to kiss her again and she stepped back. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "Alright Livvie, kiss my baby for me."

"I will."

He moved closer to her one last time.

She shook her head. "No touching, kissing, licking or even looking at me until we're together at the altar."

Walking back to the door, she opened it and he laughed. He leaned down and whispered near her ear. "After tonight, I will be touching, kissing, licking and anything else your heart desires, for the rest of our lives. I just need 'I Do'."

"Goodbye, Fitz," she said laughing. "You're something else, and I love you."

Grinning, he squeezed her hand. "I know." He stepped into the hallway. "Hey Livvie, we're getting married!"

"Shh, before you wake Cis, our daughter and the other guests," she said unable to stop laughing.

"I'm heading back to _Victoria House_ but I'll see you at the altar at six o' clock."

"I'll be the one in the white dress."

He laughed and strolled towards the elevator. She watched his tight ass as he walked away. She was still looking when he stepped into the open elevator and the doors closed.

"Damn I love that man," she said smiling to herself as she closed and the locked the door. She headed toward her bedroom to shower and begin what was going to be a long and beautiful day.

X

Olivia sat quietly, the picture of composure in a blue robe with _Bride_ stitched on her right chest. She could hear the shutter of the camera as the photographer, Josie, moved around the room. Coleman had already fussed with her hair and had moved on to Elliott, while his assistants worked on everyone else. She'd chosen Lisa Mattson and her team from _Queen of Shades_ to do her wedding party's make-up.

"May I have a peek, Lisa? Please."

"Libby, stop whining. You'll see yourself when she finishes," Cecily fussed as she sat eating.

Olivia laughed.

"Stop it, Olivia," Lisa reprimanded. She'd already told her to stop her nervous chattering. So she closed her eyes and meditated.

Her eyes were still closed when Roxy entered the third bedroom of the suite which had been transformed into a hair, nails and make-up salon.

"You're looking good, ladies," she complimented. "Does anyone need anything?"

"We're good," Bebe answered as she took a sip champagne from the bar that had been set up.

They'd all had brunch together earlier and another food and drink bar had been set up in the suite for everyone to partake until they started getting dressed, because there would be no food stains on anybody's the wedding attire. Namely, the children. Room service had already been instructed to come back and removed the items at that time.

"Okay, but my team's here for you." She turned to her client. "Olivia you look so serene."

Olivia's eyes were closed and she smiled.

"Relax your mouth, Olivia," Lisa said.

Roxy took the empty seat next to her. "Your luggage has been delivered to the suite at _The Ivey_, everything's in place at the museum, and the cars will be here in forty-five minutes. Fitz and the guys will be leaving _Victoria House_ in thirty minutes which will put you behind him by fifteen minutes."

Olivia nodded, afraid to speak.

"Your ceremony's going to be amazing," Roxy said as she squeezed Olivia's hand.

"Mommy!" Elliott called her name as she stood next to Olivia's chair wearing underwear, tights and a blue robe with _Petal Patrol_ stitched on the right chest.

Olivia almost risked Lisa's wrath to answer her daughter.

"Oh patootie, you look so pretty," Cecily crooned.

Coleman had apparently finished her hair and done a good job if the oohs and ahhs were any indication.

"Mommy look, do you like my hair?" she asked. Her brown, blonde streaked hair was a curling mass falling down her back, almost to her waist. The curls were held off her face by a crystal and pearl headband.

"Little Miss Flower Girl, come sit next to me," Roxy said as she shifted to make room. Olivia reached out blindly and took her daughter's hand.

"When Miss Lisa finishes, I'll be able to see your hair, sweet pea."

After five minutes, Lisa finished. "Voila, my dear, we're done," she announced, misting Olivia's face with finishing spray.

Olivia immediately turned to look at her baby and her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't you dare cry," Lisa warned.

"Sweet pea, you look so beautiful," Olivia said as she reached out to touch her curls.

"You look beautiful too, Mommy."

She cupped her daughter's chin. "Thank you, baby."

Elliott, caught up in all of the activity around her, didn't react to being called _baby._

"Your daughter's correct, you're absolutely breathtaking, Olivia," Roxy said.

Unable to speak, Olivia squeezed her coordinator's hand, conveying her deepest thanks.

"Mommy, can I have some lipstick?" Elliott asked.

"_May_ I, and we'll see after you're dressed. Okay?"

"Okay."

Olivia stood and took her daughter's hand. Together they walked to the second bedroom where Nicole, Abby and Veronique were dressing their daughters. She hadn't given any thought to having more than one flower girl but her daughter had other ideas. She'd asked if her cousins could also be flower girls and since neither she nor Fitz could say no, they now had six flower girls. Elliott and her cousins Nola, Charlotte, Chloe, Evangeline and Isabella were all on petal patrol.

She removed her daughter's dress from the rack and got busy.

"Liv, I can do that, Nicole offered."

Olivia shook her head. "Thank you, Nicole, but it's okay, I want to do it."

When they all finished, the six little girls stood posing and hamming it up for the photographer. They were absolutely adorable in ballerina length white silk taffeta dresses with boat necklines and quarter sleeves, a small petticoat under the fully lined skirt, three buttons in the back and a wide sash in cerulean blue tied in a nice big bow. They wore white tights and on their little feet were white Mary Jane flats. They each wore their flower girl gifts in their ears and on their wrists: pearl earrings and bracelets.

Lisa and her team swooped in to blot the tears…on the mothers, as Erin and another assistant came to escort the girls to the living room and keep an eye on them until they were ready to leave. Olivia had ordered _Frozen_ and they sat quietly watching the movie.

Cecily walked up and put an arm around her little sister's waist. "Patootie looks like such a big girl, doesn't she?"

Olivia could only nod.

"Alright, Libby, let's get you into that dress so we can get you married." She took Olivia's hand and they walked to the master suite where her gown was hanging in the window.

They'd just walked into the room when there was a short knock before the door opened. There stood Maya Pope, stunning and svelte in a silver short sleeved, silk duchesse satin dress with a squared neckline and a trumpet silhouette. There was beading at the waist and on the shoulders and the dress flowed into a sweep train. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun and the diamond teardrops in her ears were sparkling.

"Wow, Mom. Are you trying to outshine me on my wedding day?" Olivia asked jokingly, trying to keep from tearing up.

Maya pshawed. "Never, baby. You're not even dressed yet and you're absolutely beautiful."

The three Pope women laughed.

Maya turned to Cecily. "You, Miss Cecily, are gorgeous." As matron of honor Cecily wore an eggplant strapless gown that fit like a glove. She'd lost all of the baby weight and then some. Her make-up was flawless and her short curls were a little longer but still beautiful.

Cecily smiled. "Thank you, Mom."

Dropping her clutch on the bed, Maya took Olivia's hands. "My beautiful baby," she said softly, trying to keep the tears at bay. She gave her an air kiss before leading her over to Cecily who'd removed the dress from its hanger. Josie had quietly entered the room and was busy snapping pictures.

It was an emotional experience as Maya and Cecily helped Olivia into the strapless, straight neckline, lace, mermaid dress with a dramatic tulle skirt. Marta and her team had done an excellent job with the alterations and the dress fit perfectly. Finishing with jewelry, garter and four inch peep toe Louboutins with little bows on top, the ladies stepped back as Coleman came in and attached the waist length veil to the chignon, pinned with jeweled hairpins, at the nape of her neck. The veil had belonged to Christine Grant and when she wore it on her wedding day, forty-two years ago, it was cathedral length. Olivia had had it cut down and it looked like a brand new veil. When he finished, there was complete silence.

Elliott, who was standing in the door, was the first to speak. "Mommy, you're a queen," she said in awe.

She turned to her daughter, "come here, sweet pea."

When the little girl stood looking up at her, Olivia leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, giving them a hint of color. "Thank you." Elliott grinned while Josie snapped pictures of three generations of Pope women. After a few more frames with the four of them, Elliott skipped out of the room.

Roxy and Lisa were busy fanning Olivia while Coleman rolled over a mirror and positioned it front of her.

Olivia took a deep breath as she admired her reflection. The woman who stared back at her was confident and sexy, determined and beautiful. She had waited her whole life to be in this place with a man whose love for her was all encompassing. And now she was about to become Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant, III.

She started panting to keep from crying and then she saw her sister's image appear next to hers in the mirror. "We love you, Libby, don't cry," she whispered.

Maya reached into her clutch and retrieved a small box before walking over to stand in front of her daughters. Taking Olivia's hand she spoke."Look at you," she said softly, almost reverently. "You are my baby and you're so beautiful. I want you to be happy. You deserve it. Today is the first day of your new life."

She released Olivia's hand and opened the box. Inside was a diamond brooch with a small charm attached. Olivia removed it from the box and looked at the photo. It was a photo of her maternal grandparents, Harrison and Cecily Marie Elliott Lewis, on their wedding day. Olivia tried to keep from bawling but was unsuccessful.

"Mom, why?" Cecily fussed. "Now she's doing the ugly cry. Hold your head back, Lib."

Laughing, Lisa was there making sure her face was still beat.

Maya took the brooch and pinned it on the inside of her dress. "Now, she's here." That started another round of tears. "And here's one of Poppa's handkerchiefs, he wanted you to have it today."

Roxy knocked on the opened door. "We have to be downstairs in ten minutes." Then she stepped out of the way and Eli Pope entered the room. He took one look at his baby girl and took out his handkerchief.

Maya chuckled. "Only his girls can get to that man like that."

"How do I look, Daddy?" Olivia asked softly.

Eli placed his hand over his chest as he blinked back tears and then crossed the room and took his daughter's hands, bringing then to his lips and kissing her fingers.

"You look like an angel, baby girl." He put an arm around each daughter's waist and pulled them close. "You both do."

"Thank you, Daddy," they said in unison and laughed. "Pinch, poke, you owe me a Coke," they said together and laughed at their childhood joke, before kissing their father's cheeks. Josie snapped away while Maya tried to keep her tears from falling and ruining her make-up.

Releasing his girls, he checked his watch. "It's time we head downstairs to the car so we can get you to the museum. We don't want anyone to think you're a runaway bride."

Olivia smiled up at her father and pressed her cheek to his clean-shaven one. "The only place I'm running today is into the arms of my husband."

He chuckled as Maya and Cecily left the room.

Eli looked at his daughter. "It's hard to put into words, but I am so, so proud of you, Olivia."

"Thanks, Daddy."

He sighed, "You ready, baby?"

She nodded.

"Well come on, let's get you married."

Looping her arm through her father's, they walked out of the bedroom, down the hallway and into the living room of the suite where the bridesmaids, flower girls and ring bearer were waiting. They each wore a different styled gown in cerulean blue that flattered their bodies. The exceptions were Cecily and Natasha. As matron and maid of honor, their gowns were eggplant. Each bridesmaid wore a large cushion cut sapphire and diamond pendant while the matron and maid of honor wore amethyst and diamond. The jewelry had been a gift from the bride.

Eli cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. There were gasps and murmurs of approval from the assembled group.

"I told you she looked like a model," Cecily said proudly.

Elliott walked up and took her hand, before turning back to look at everyone. "Isn't my mommy beautiful?" She asked with a huge crooked grin on her face.

"Your mommy is absolutely stunning, Elle," Nicole agreed.

Roxy touched the earpiece in her ear. She raised her hand to get Olivia's attention. "It's time. The cars are downstairs."

The bridal party filed out of the suite, and walked to the elevator. When they reached the lobby, they received approving looks as they walked out to the waiting vehicles. Cecily and her cousin's wife, Adrienne, who was also the ring bearer's mother, rode with the children in an SUV equipped with boosters for them all.

There was scattered applause, approving looks and winks when Olivia and her parents walked out of the elevator, through the lobby, and to the classic Austin A135 Princess waiting in front of the hotel. Olivia walked a few steps ahead of her parents who, like always, weren't far behind.

X

Fitz stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom in his suite at _Victoria House,_ feeling like he had ten thumbs instead of two as he tried to tie the cerulean, eggplant and silver striped silk tie into a perfect Windsor knot. There were two quick taps on the door which caught his attention. Turning he smiled as Sumner Grant leaned against the door frame. After a raucous night of drinking and smoking in the penthouse suite, they'd all managed to clean up well enough to make it to the ceremony this evening.

"I came to see if you needed any help with your tie."

Fitz frowned. "So you got jokes," he said sarcastically.

"You should've had a beach wedding so we wouldn't have to wear tuxedos, ties _or_ shoes."

"You can wait for one of the younger cousins to have a destination wedding. This is the wedding Olivia wanted, and whatever the little lady wants, she gets."

Sumner chuckled. "I understand." He smiled at his cousin who wore a pair of dress trousers, black patent oxfords, and a white tuxedo shirt. He walked into the room and took a seat in one of the chairs, stretching out his long legs, and crossing them at the ankle.

"I know you may not want to talk about it, but do you miss your brother not being here today?"

Fitz glared at his cousin. "Honestly, I haven't given him much thought."

He walked over and sat in the chair next to his cousin. "You know I feel closer to you and my friends than I ever felt to my own brother. And after what he did to me, I don't think I could stand the sight of him being here anyway. Dad's been keeping tabs on him for Mom's sake. Apparently he's still in rehab, in Arizona."

"Well, good riddance."

"Hey, he's still a Grant and my brother."

Sumner smiled. "Don't get your nose out of joint. We wouldn't want you getting a headache on your wedding day."

Fitz laughed, giving his cousin his middle finger. "Don't worry about my wedding day _or_ my wedding night."

"Oh, I'm not. Baby Grant is proof that you don't have any problems taking care of business," Sumner said grinning.

"Yep," Fitz said laughing and patting his cousin's shoulder. "Today I begin my new life with the woman I love, our daughter, and our new baby. I couldn't be happier."

"And I couldn't be happier for all of you."

"Thank you, cousin."

The two men sat in reflective silence, until Fitz exhaled and stood. "I guess I'd better finish getting dressed."

"Are you nervous?" Sumner asked.

"Hell, yeah," Fitz answered laughing.

"Damn cousin, you've always been Mr. Cool and Calm, never letting anyone see you sweat. What's up?"

Fitz sighed. "When I woke up this morning, I finally realized the enormity of what it means to become a married man. It's no longer about what I want or need, but also what Olivia and Elliott need."

"I had those same feelings on my wedding day."

"You? Really."

Sumner nodded his head. "I was nervous as hell, to the point where I couldn't breathe. But I was also certain that I loved Nicole, and I couldn't imagine my life without her."

"That's how I feel about Olivia. I want to be with her every second of every day. It's like she was meant to be a part of me and my life forever. We've wasted enough time and I'm doing this right because I'm…"

"One and done," Sumner finished for him. "Everything's going to be okay, cousin. You're a good man and you're marrying a good and beautiful woman."

Fitz smiled. "That she is, cousin."

Sumner nodded and clapped him on his back. "Yep, you're ready," he said, laughing.

Fitz waved his hand dismissively at his cousin. "Thanks for coming to check on me, but I think I'm good here. As soon as I'm dressed, I'll meet you in the living room."

Sumner checked his watch. "I'll see you in ten minutes."

Fitz nodded.

X

When Fitz and his groomsmen, all attired in their custom tuxedos, arrived at the museum, he and Sumner were whisked away to a room near a side door while the groomsmen and bridesmaids were all huddled together in a room near the gallery where the ceremony was taking place. Roxanne's assistants were busy pinning blue orchid, purple calla lily and grey rose boutonnieres to their lapels and handing out bouquets of the same flowers to the attendants. Olivia, her father, the flower girls and the ring bearer, her Uncle Malcolm's grandson, were waiting in the museum director's office, waiting for the clock to strike six o' clock.

Fitz and Sumner followed Malcolm Pope through the side door and stopped at the top of the aisle while the Judge stood on the stage at the white floral wedding arch, as the processional began to Johann Pachelbel's _Canon in D, _played by a string quartet. Fitz smiled when first, his father in a custom black tuxedo escorted his mother, resplendent in a blue green, short sleeve stretch crepe fit and flare gown with a boat neckline, fully beaded top, natural waistline with a satin bow detail, high back and a sweep train, down the aisle. Like Maya Pope, her hair was pulled back into a bun. She sat next to her mother and Fitz's grandmother, Collier. She and Gem and Senior, had cut up at the rehearsal dinner the previous evening. They were followed by Maya Pope who was escorted by Hayes Wright. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were followed by Natasha and Cecily.

The guests and wedding party laughed when Collin Pope speed walked down the aisle carrying a ring pillow, and a collective awww was heard when the six little adorable girls appeared. Led by Elliott and Nola, they made their way down the aisle, tossing petals onto the white runner. Fitz winked at his little girl, and her grandparents could hardly contain themselves. All three sat looking at her with huge grins on their faces.

On Roxy's cue, Olivia was escorted into position by her father. Her knees began to shake and it must have been noticeable because Eli tightened his hold on her arm. "It's alright, Lib. It will be over before you know it."

She closed her eyes when she heard her uncle asking everyone to rise.

"You ready?"

She nodded. "I am."

"I'm honored to share you with this man. He's a good one."

He leaned over to kiss her cheek just as the doors opened and the music shifted. Her mezzo soprano singing sorority sister, accompanied by the string quartet, began the first haunting notes of Schubert's _Ave Maria. _ They stood and counted to ten. Olivia zeroed in on her baby who stood smiling and waving at her. She inhaled deeply and then focused on Fitz, who stood, handsome in his grey tuxedo, hands folded in front of him, smiling and waiting for her. "That's our cue."

When Olivia and her father began their procession down the flower strewn aisle, Fitz let out a sigh as he saw his beautiful bride for the first time. She'd said she wanted simple elegance, but there was nothing simple about her, with her flawless honey brown skin and the body of a model, as she walked effortlessly exuding grace and elegance. He stared, dazed at the woman moving closer and closer like a vision in a dream.

Fitz smiled when Sumner tapped his shoulder and whispered. "They're beautiful, and so is she." He didn't need an explanation, he knew his cousin was talking about the pear-shaped blue and white diamond earrings and matching pendant, nestled between Olivia's full breasts. The two men had spent a few hours Friday morning at a jeweler going over designs for his bride's wedding jewelry, and then another hour examining a collection of loose diamonds. They'd left the store with the agreement that the gift would be delivered to Olivia's suite at_ The Ritz-Carlton._ He'd also included a written a note for her eyes only, and with one request.

As they reached Fitz, he suppressed the urge to kiss her immediately. Instead he winked at her and faced forward when the Judge began to read from 1st Corinthians. "_Love is patient__, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others ..."_

When he finished, he looked up. "Who gives this woman in marriage?" he asked.

Eli smiled at his brother. "Her mother and I do." He placed Olivia's hand in Fitz's and muttered under his breath, "This is not a loan, got me?" Fitz and Olivia laughed and she turned to her father and kissed him on the cheek before he stepped back to sit beside Maya.

Olivia handed her bouquet to Cecily and then turned to the man she loved with all her heart, and adored. The man who would love her forever. He took her hand and together they stepped up onto the stage with the Judge. Fitz leaned down and whispered words for her ears only, which made her laugh and she was able to relax.

"I love you Fitzgerald Grant," she whispered.

"I love you more," he said,cupping her chin, then kissing her lips.

The Judge leaned in, his voice loud. "I love you both. Now, let's save some of that for when I pronounce you husband and wife." The room erupted as the couple turned to laugh with their guests.

After they exchanged personal vows, the Judge nodded to Fitz. "Do you, Fitzgerald take Olivia to be your wife, to love, honor and cherish from this day forth?"

Fitz stared into Olivia's eyes. "I do."

The Judge then turned to his niece. "Do you, Olivia, take Fitzgerald, to be your husband, to love, honor and cherish from this day forth?"

She smiled. "I do."

The Judge placed his hands over their clasped hands after they'd exchanged rings. "As you've pledged yourselves each to the other, I do now, by the virtue of the authority vested in me by the District of Columbia, pronounce you husband and wife for as long as you both shall live. Fitzgerald, you may kiss your bride."

Fitz dipped Olivia low, kissing her passionately to thunderous applause and wolf whistles. "That's how we Grants do it, baby," he whispered against her lips, easing her upright.

Heat filled her chest and face. "You'll pay for that, mister," she said with a wide grin.

"Okay, let her breathed," the Judge teased.

When she was finally upright, the couple turned to face their guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, I'm honored to present Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas, III." He leaned down and kissed his niece's cheek.

Thunderous applause quickly followed as both Christine and Maya dabbed at their eyes with handkerchiefs. Christine stood when Fitz and Olivia walked over and hugged her and JR. They then moved to Maya and Eli.

The opening chords of Natalie Cole's _This Will Be_ came through the speakers and Fitz looked at his wife.

"Ready, baby?" he asked, grinning down at her.

"Always."

Before they could move, he felt a tug on the hem of his jacket. He looked down at their beautiful daughter who was smiling up at him. He lifted her into his arms and the three Grants led the recessional up the aisle and out of the room. The wedding party was directed to a large room where a small buffet and beverages was set up for them while they spent the next hour posing for photographs.

Olivia and Fitz, sans their daughter who'd abandoned them for her cousins, returned to the director's office where Lisa and Coleman were waiting. They both gushed over the ceremony as they touched up Olivia before they left to work on the rest of the bridal party, leaving the newly married couple alone.

"Hi," he said, reaching out and pulling his wife into his arms.

"Hi," she said, smiling up at her husband.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Grant?"

She chuckled. "Thanks to you, horny."

Fitz let out a full throated laugh. "I love you, Mrs. Grant," he said holding her tight in his arms.

"And I love you Mr. Grant."

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" he whispered in her ear.

"No, I don't think you did."

"You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman in this building, Livvie, absolutely radiant."

"Thank you, baby."

He kissed her lightly on the lips, wishing they could leave immediately for their honeymoon. But they had time, and later tonight would be a precursor to what was to come.

X

From the countless pictures to the receiving line and well-wishes, and dinner, Fitz was counting down the time. They still had to get through their first dance and cake cutting before they could leave. Through it all, he was never far away from the love of his life. Her kisses and subtle touches were signs that she was as ready as he was.

The band began playing the intro to their first dance song. It was Fitz's choice and he made sure that the band's lead vocalist knew the song, and could sing it. The young lady was excited because usually when someone requested Etta James at a wedding, it was _At Last_. But Mr. Grant had chosen _Loving You More (Every Day) _for him and his beloved's first dance together as husband and wife. They were soon joined by their parents, grandparents and other married couples on the dance floor.

When the dance finished, they took their seats for more toasts and speeches. And then the chant began.

"_Calling all Sorors to the floor, ooh Delta, __we got some here but we need some more, ooh Delta."_

Olivia lowered her head and dropped it into her hands. Her tears were flowing again and Fitz hugged her close before kissing her hair. She knew it was coming but it still warmed her heart to see her mother, aunts, sister, grandmother, great-grandmother, cousins and friends, all of them her sorority sisters, waiting to serenade her. A chair was placed in the middle of the floor for her and she wiped her tears and stood, along with Fitz, who escorted her to her place of honor amongst the sisterhood.

When she was seated, Alicia Masters, the mezzo soprano, began the sweetheart song. "_She may be an Omega Sweetheart…" _Olivia tried to sing along but was overcome and covered her face with her hands. When they finished, she was enveloped into a circle of love from her sisters for life. Fitz was there with another handkerchief and escorted her back to her seat.

She spent the next few minutes watching Fitz and Elliott on the dance floor, with Elliott standing on her father's feet as he danced her around the room. She smiled, it was like watching a sappy Hallmark movie or something and it was completely adorable. When they finished, Elliott ran off to play with her cousins and Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes.

Later after they'd cut the cake, choosing not to smash each other's faces, they were dancing to Al Green's _Let's Stay Together_ and Olivia had lifted her head from Fitz's shoulder to look into his eyes as he sang along with the song. "_I'm, I'm so in love with you, whatever you want to do is all right with me…"_

"How much longer do we have to stay?" she asked as she lowered her head again.

"Ready to leave?"

Olivia lifted her head from his chest. "I was ready to leave when we finished our first dance."

Fitz laughed. "I think we have to toss the bouquet and garter."

Olivia groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yep."

He laughed when she groaned again.

When the song ended, Fitz didn't waste any time searching for Roxy. "We're ready to toss the bouquet and garter…_now_." He looked directly into her eyes to make sure she understood what he was saying.

"Oh! Oh!" She said moving quickly toward her staff. Whatever she said to them had them scurrying over to deejay. Within fifteen minutes she'd tossed a bouquet of orchids and calla lilies to Natasha, and Fitz's cousin, Payne, caught the garter. When Josie had them stand together for a photo, he tried to squeeze her to him until her ex-football player, medical intern boyfriend glared at him.

Fitz and Olivia had already spent a quiet moment with their daughter, answering her questions before their goodbye hugs and kisses. Thirty minutes later she was sound asleep on Eli's lap and didn't see her father scoop her mother over his shoulder, and wave at their guests. "Say 'goodnight,' Mrs. Grant."

Their guest's hooted and cheered as he walked over to her father so a giggling Olivia could kiss their sleeping daughter one last time before he walked out of the room with his wife hanging over his shoulder, ready to finally consummate their marriage.

X

Olivia and Fitz relaxed in the jetted soaking tub. She lay between his legs, the water washing away the fatigue of the day. With his arms wrapped tightly around her torso, her back cradled against his chest, Olivia couldn't have been happier.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, looking back at him.

"For?" Fitz asked, kissing the top of her head.

"For the most perfect day any woman could ever wish for."

Fitz smiled as he hugged her closer. "It was perfect because of you, Livvie. You don't know how happy you have made me."

Olivia smiled, and water filling her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his, cuddling down against him. The two lay together for some time just enjoying the quiet of each other's company. Olivia sighed as Fitz cupped the water and trickled it down her arms and over her breasts and belly, where he lingered. The light, feathery strokes of his fingers sent shivers through her whole body.

"How's the Bean?" he asked, his hands lightly rubbing her belly, and moving lower.

Olivia chuckled. "The Bean's just fine," she said and moaned as his hand moved over her core. "Why don't we take this into bedroom," she whispered, seductively.

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Grant."

Olivia smiled. "Mrs. Grant. I really like the way that sounds."

Fitz grinned. "Not nearly as much as I do, I'm sure." He kissed the side of her neck. "It has to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged his tightly. "I love you, babe," she whispered against his mouth.

Fitz assisted her as she stood from the tub. She removed a plush towel from the warmer. "I'll be waiting, she said, moving away from him toward the bedroom.

Fitz grinned and shook his head. They were _finally_ going to use the bed.

_Earlier... _

_They'd barely made it through the front door of their suite when Olivia had her arms around his neck with her tongue down his throat. Moaning, she pressed into him, feeling how rock hard he was for her. She stepped back and presented her back to him. He unzipped her dress and helped her out of it. She stood before him in a white lace strapless bra, matching lace thong, vintage lace garter and four inch heels._

_Fitz took her in his arms. "You are beyond belief," he whispered against her lips as he felt her small hands pulling at his shirt, releasing it from the waistband of his pants, then unbuttoning __his pants and__ tugging at the __zipper.__ He stopped her hands and quickly removed his clothes before helping her out of her bra and panties. He backed her up and pressed her against the wall, and she could feel his dick jutting between her thighs. He was ready and so was she. _

_Fitz lifted her into his arms, pressed her back against the wall, and kissed her with such intensity she trembled. She her legs wrapped around his waist as the kiss deepened, he entered her swiftly, burying himself deeply inside her. Olivia she tilted her hips and he slid deeper, drawing a long moan from her throat._

_Time stood still and he filled her again and again, his hips rocking back and forth. He groaned her name and her legs locked tighter around his waist. Their breaths came faster and the wall knocked with the force of his thrusts. _

_She held on as he drove into her, again and again. They rocked against the wall, fierce and sweaty._

"_I love you, Mr. Grant," she yelled as she shuddered._

"_And I love you, Mrs. Grant," the words coming out strained as he closed his eyes, yelling and shaking through his orgasm. _

_They stood trembling, holding each other after their first orgasm as husband and wife. When they could finally breathe, Fitz gently lifted his wife into his arms and carried her to the suite's large bathroom. Olivia closed her eyes and hugged her husband close. He had proved that he _didn't_ need a bed. _

X

Minutes later when Fitz walked into the bedroom, Olivia was splayed out across the bed wearing nothing but her wedding jewelry. His smile was huge.

"Per your request, Mr. Grant," she purred.

"So you read my note."

"Of course," she said as she crawled towards him, _"I want you naked, wearing nothing but the jewels."_

"Nice!" Fitz exclaimed, his eyes widening with desire. "Very nice."

The closer she got to him she noticed his erection beneath the towel wrapped around his waist, his dick fully engorged. Fitz let the towel drop to the floor at his feet as he moved toward his new wife. Just as he got closer to the bedside, Olivia reached out and pulled him to her.

Like a puppy on a leash, Fitz followed willingly, dropping down onto the bed as Olivia rolled them over until she was lying on top of him.

"My beautiful husband," she said in a low voice. Her smile revealed her intentions sending a shiver of desire to Fitz's groin. Blood surged, making him harder than he ever remembered being.

Using her knees, Olivia pushed his legs apart. Her small hands took full control of his body. When he reached for her, she slapped his hands away.

"Don't move, baby," she whispered, pushing him back against the mattress.

"Yes, ma'am," Fitz whispered back, falling back against the bed.

Olivia's lips followed where her hands led. She kissed his neck and shoulders, his chest, back down to his stomach. Her touch was too much and Fitz began to rock and grind against her. Pushing down against him, she began grinding her pelvis against his. As his breathing increased she continued with her tongue, stopping at his belly button.

Fitz cried out and nearly came off the bed when she took him into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around his cock and began using her lips and tongue in ways Fitz remembered. It was almost too much for him to handle as he struggled not to explode, his whole body throbbing with anticipation.

"Not yet, Livvie," he groaned.

Olivia suddenly felt his hands all over body, pulling her against him as he flipped her over onto her back. He gripped her backside, as he stared down at her.

"Don't make me come yet!"

Olivia smiled up at him, a wicked grin on her face. But that grin was soon replaced with unabashed pleasure as she felt his tongue dip deep inside her core, driving her to _the_ brink _of _the edge. The sensation was incredible as she lifted herself against his mouth, wanting more. Then, just as she felt her falling, he moved up her body and hovered above her and she gasped as the full length of his cock pushed against her and eased its way inside. Fitz entered her easily, claiming what was rightfully his.

"Ooh! Fitz," she gasped.

His strokes were slow at first and then his pace quickened as he sank deeper and deeper into her core. His strokes filled her until there was no more of him for her to take, and no more of her left to fill.

Her breathing quickened and her heart pounded with excitement when his head dropped and he took a hard nipple into his mouth to suckle while he thrust into her. She cried out as the pleasure spiraled. He didn't stop there. Fitz cupped Olivia's hips silently urging her to open wider for him. And she did. She was rewarded by his deep groans, as she clung to him.

"Fitz. Yes. Oh, yes!" She moaned as she tried to keep up with his relentless pace.

His loving became fast and furious, his want for his woman controlling every move. He was moving hard and fast.

"Don't stop!"

He didn't stop, but reached between them to caress her sensitive pearl. Olivia screamed his name as she climaxed, and pleasure swept through her body. Fitz shouted out right behind her, and they convulsed together, their orgasm intense, and coming in perfect unison. He collapsed, her name rolling off his tongue.

Finally going up on his forearms, Fitz gazed down at his wife, smiling at the contentment he saw on her face. He kissed her intensely before reluctantly withdrawing and rolling on his back, pulling Olivia onto his chest. He sighed quietly, sated.

"You okay, Livvie?"

She smiled against his chest, easing her leg between his, and nodded. "I'm better than okay," she nearly purred.

He tilted her face towards him. "You are my forever, Mrs. Grant, my one and only love."

"And you're mine," she responded, her voice heavy with sleep.

Satiated, they drifted into a euphoric sleep, snuggled together for the first time as husband and wife.


	37. Chapter 37

Hey everybody, ya'll alright? I know, it's been a while. Honestly, with everything going on, I just didn't feel like writing. I still don't, but it's time to finish these last few chapters and complete this story. A lot of you won't like a certain part of the update, and that's okay. I believe in apologies and forgiveness, so…

I started writing and couldn't stop so it is long, and as usual, _very _detailed.

Enjoy,

TBOT

I'm sorry. I didn't thank you all for staying with me and this story for over a year and for leaving kind comments and PMs. Trust me, it is ALL appreciated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_March_

"Cis, right now I'm sure what we're going to do." Seated in the breakfast nook of her kitchen, Olivia sipped her chamomile tea while talking to her sister.

"Well I'm sure you and Fitz will figure it out, and make the best decision for your family."

Olivia nodded, as if her sister could see her.

"What time's your appointment with Coleman?" Cecily asked, changing the subject and trying to keep her opinion to herself.

Olivia glanced at the clock on the microwave.

"Ten." It was currently eight-thirty.

"Okay. Mine's at eleven so I'll see you later."

"Okay, Cis, I'll see you then."

"Bye, Lib. Love you."

"Love you too, Cis. Bye."

Cecily ended the call and Olivia continued to sit and sip her tea in the quiet house. Her husband had taken their daughter, first to dance class and later to taekwondo. Her husband. They'd been married for three months and life in the Grant household was beyond great. It also had its share of ups and downs. Married life was real. It was work. They had their moments, like any other married couple. Was their union perfect? Absolutely not. But they loved each other, and they were a team. They didn't see eye to eye on everything, but they had each other's back.

The newlyweds had both admitted that being married was the same, but different, since not much about their relationship had changed now that they were husband and wife. When they'd begun living together all those months ago, they'd had to adjust to having a child in the house. That is why making love in the shower in the morning had become their ritual and they hadn't allowed their parenting duties or being newlyweds, change that. It was their refuge, their private playground. They needed that time together. It was where the knocks on the bedroom door, or the sad and pitiful cries for mommy and daddy, could not be heard.

Elliott knew the rule: Knock on the bedroom door before entering. If they didn't answer, which was rare, she didn't go in. That was an adjustment for the little girl since there had always been an open door policy to her mommy's bedroom. They were still working on that.

Olivia sat quietly sipping her tea and absently rubbing her belly. The evidence of her pregnancy was more prominent now, which irritated and pleased her at the same time. It meant that none of her clothes fit anymore, but she was trying not to think about that. She'd literally popped overnight and it made everything more real to her and Fitz. He was captivated by the subtle changes in her body, awed by the realization that there was a tiny life growing inside of her. A smile spread across her face as she thought about their new normal.

Like many pregnant women, Olivia experienced major mood swings. There would be times when she would be overflowing with joy, almost to the point of delirium; then, before you knew it, her mood would change to the extreme opposite and she would cry at the drop of a hat. Fitz understood and never took any of it personally. Instead, he tried to always be attentive and sensitive to her needs. Sometimes it was a bit much, and she had to remind him that she was pregnant, not on her deathbed.

Fitz had kept his word, and was there for every step of her pregnancy. He made sure she was happy and as comfortable as possible. He dealt with her sore muscles, heightened sense of smell, and swollen feet. His foot and back massages were lethal. She'd come home exhausted, the tiredness of being pregnant catching up with her. He made sure the freezer was stocked with his wife's favorite Salted Caramel Cluster ice cream, and when she craved a split or chili cheese fries from _Ben's_, he was on it. He also read the classic _What to Expect When You're Expecting _so he'd be better equipped to empathize with her, and know how to help. So far, he'd accompanied her to every doctor's appointment so he would know exactly what was going on with the pregnancy.

She felt like a walking disaster some days, as her body went through a serious transformation, but Fitz always reassured her that she was still beautiful and that he loved her immensely. He was a trooper through it all. For Olivia, this pregnancy was different in every way than the first, and a lot of it had to do with Fitz. He was accommodating to all of her requests, especially her raging hormones. He laughed when she ripped off his clothes whenever their daughter wasn't around. He didn't seem to mind _that _at all.

Olivia chuckled, shaking her head, as she stood, grabbing her mug, and wandered into the family room. They had two more months in this house before moving to La Casa Grant. She stopped at the fireplace and looked at the photos lining the mantel. Elliott. Family. Their wedding. Josie had done an excellent job capturing its magnificence. Olivia smiled remembering their wedding night. Mr. Grant had pleased _Miss Olivia_ most of the night and into early Sunday morning. She was glowing more than usual at the Sunday family brunch and from the sly smiles they received, everybody knew why.

Touching a photo of her and Fitz on the beach, her smile grew wider thinking about their honeymoon on the small private Isle of Mustique. They'd stayed in a fully staffed private villa with a private beach. What they saw the first week was absolutely breathtaking, but most of their time was spent sequestered in the master suite of the villa engaging in sexual activities.

Week two they actually left the villa to sail and sightsee. Olivia lay out on the boat's deck, while Fitz snorkeled in the hidden coves with a guide, and had spa treatments while he went deep sea diving and fishing. They also toured the island, spent time on their private beach and swam naked in the ocean. Of course they also made wild, crazy love at every opportunity. Fitz was right, she needed to pack light because she spent most of her time in a bathing suit or naked. Attentive, generous, Fitz catered to his wife's every whim. By the time they left, they were both tanned, more in love, worn out and in need of a vacation from their vacation.

When they returned to D.C., and to their daughter, they were not surprised that she'd made out like a bandit with new toys and clothes that she certainly did not need, especially two weeks AFTER Christmas. Her two sets of doting grandparents and her beloved tante had spoiled her rotten. Their defense had been that she was so pitiful and miserable while they were away that they'd taken her shopping just to cheer her up. This was news to them because she didn't appear to be sad or missing them very much the times they'd spoken with her.

Married life was bliss but the world outside finally came crashing in when a letter arrived addressed to _Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III_, with an Arizona return address. Olivia knew who it was from immediately. She also knew that the sender had addressed them both, and sent it to their home because otherwise Fitz may have tossed it without ever reading it. Including Olivia would guarantee that the letter was at least read by one of them. He was right. As expected, Fitz hit the roof and didn't want to hear anything his brother had to say. Olivia read the letter anyway.

Ford Grant desperately wanted to make amends to his parents and Fitz and Olivia, the people he'd hurt deeply. He'd invited them all to his therapy session, and Fitz was adamant about not going. He didn't want to go and he sure as hell didn't want Olivia to go. Olivia wasn't sure about how she felt, but she wasn't going to allow Fitz to tell her what she could or couldn't do. The letter's arrival had burst their happy bubble, and they'd tried to discuss it a few days ago.

"_You're pregnant, Livvie. You don't need to fly across country to deal with Ford's crazy. None of us do. I'm going to do whatever I need to do to make sure he never hurts either of us again. I don't think we should go." _

"_You're still angry with your brother, and I understand that, Fitz. But he reached out to you AND your parents. He's been in therapy for the last seven months and it appears that he's made some progress. I don't think his therapist would've even made the suggestion to invite you if he was still the same person." Thinking about her sister, Olivia knew that the sibling bond was the longest relationship most people would ever have and she didn't want Fitz to sever ties with his brother without some kind of closure. _

_He rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "You're too nice. I can't afford to be nice when it comes to my brother."_

"_Fitz, it's not about being nice. It's about doing what's right. Until you resolve things with your brother a part of you will always hold resentment and bitterness in your heart." She exhaled slowly, knowing he wasn't going to like what she said next. "You need to give your brother a chance to explain himself. Hating him not only hurts you, but our family as well." _

_Fitz didn't respond. He knew his wife was right. His parents had moved from being angry with their younger son, to being very disappointed. They hadn't stopped loving Ford, they knew he was sick and wanted to see him well. Fitz didn't blame them; after all, Ford was their son. But HE didn't have to attend the session and he certainly didn't want his wife anywhere near his brother._

"_I don't like that he even got us involved in this. He knew what he was doing when he included you. This conversation is what he was hoping would happen."_

_Olivia nodded. "I understand Fitz, I really do. Why don't you take some time and think about it before you make a final decision."_

_Shaking his head, Fitz stood to his feet. Not saying another word, he exited their bedroom. Olivia could hear his footsteps moving down the hallway towards their daughter's bedroom before reversing course and heading towards the stairs. She blew out a deep sigh. She was learning that Fitz could be exceptionally sensitive about some things and with everything that had happened he was particularly sensitive when it came to Ford. _

They were currently at an impasse. And the next move was up to Fitz. She would give him the space he needed to decide what he wanted to do. Olivia sighed deeply before heading up the stairs to shower and get ready for her hair appointment.

X

After Olivia's hair appointment, pedicure and manicure, Cecily talked her into a little retail therapy. They'd shopped, mostly for their children, until Olivia's feet began to ache and she headed home. Her husband and daughter were already there. She let herself in and made her way upstairs, and found them in Elliott's room.

Olivia stood in the door watching them. Elliott was sitting on her father's lap in the rocking chair, reading one of the many big sister books they'd bought for her, to him. She loved their unbreakable father-daughter bond. The pride of unexpected fatherhood had entirely changed him. Their relationship reminded Olivia of her relationship with her own father. She was a daddy's girl, and though nothing about her relationship with Elliott had changed, she conceded that her baby was definitely becoming a daddy's girl too.

They were like two peas in a pod and seeing that closeness always brought Olivia joy. Fitz was trooper. He had been subjected to tea parties, fashion shows, spa treatments and he never missed a hair appointment at Elliott's hair salon. They played with her dolls and on more than one occasion he'd taken her baby doll into his office after she'd left it in his truck, because Elliott didn't want her to be lonely all day while she was at school. There were at least four dolls currently lined up on the sofa in his office.

Fitz was getting much better at styling her hair, and he could shampoo, condition and detangle their daughter's hair better than Olivia.

She never failed to crack up when Elliott gave him a makeover. Of course he could've been Bozo's twin, but he would do anything for his little girl. They played dress-up, and he didn't hesitate to wear the feather boas, tiaras and all of the jewelry he'd won playing Pretty Pretty Princess. Just last month, on Valentine's Day, they'd chosen to stay home with their daughter and Fitz had worn pajamas with little hearts to match his baby's. Say nothing of the number of times he had watched Disney movies, and eaten his share of imaginary food prepared by Elliott. He'd introduced her to _E.T._ and she'd loved it. And, he'd volunteered to perform with her in her spring dance recital.

Fitz loved creating memories for his baby girl. He'd rather be with her than doing anything else. He was the ultimate girl dad, and they were thick as thieves.

Elliott saw her first. "Mommy!" She closed the book, jumped from her father's lap, and ran over to her mother, trying to hug her around her waist. Olivia leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. She was wearing a grey mermaid sweater dress which had been a Christmas gift from her Yaya, and patterned tights. Her hair was in the same bun Olivia had styled for her earlier that morning, albeit now it was very messy.

"Hi, sweet pea. How was dance class, and taekwondo?" She asked as she looked over at her husband who had stood from the rocking chair and walked towards his two loves.

"Fine. Daddy learned how to plie and jete in class today," she said before kissing her mother's protruding belly.

Olivia chuckled and looked up at her husband, lifting a brow. "He did?"

"Uh-huh. But Ms. Misty said he needs a little more work."

Olivia threw back her head and laughed as her husband pulled her into his arms.

"It's not that funny, Livvie," he said, as he looked down into her gorgeous face.

She nodded. "Oh yes it is, babe."

Fitz hugged her as close as he could. "Hi."

She smiled up at him. "Hi."

"How was your day?" he asked as one hand automatically traveled to her belly. "Your hair's beautiful by the way."

"Thank you. Cis and I did a little shopping. We had to cut it short because my feet started to ache."

He looked at her feet and then back at her. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice. They'd had long conversations about her wearing heels and she'd told him that she'd know when it was time to put them away. Apparently today was the day because she was wearing suede booties with a lower heel.

"I'm fine Fitz. I just can't shop until I drop anymore."

"Mommy?" Elliott interrupted their conversation.

"Yes, sweet pea?" she asked, looking down at their little girl.

"Can we please have tacos for dinner? Daddy said it's okay with him if it's okay with you."

"Oh, really?" Olivia asked glancing at Fitz.

"Uh-huh," Elliott nodded. "Can we, Mommy?"

"I'd loved tacos tonight," she answered, smiling down at the grinning child.

"Yay," the little girl squealed with joy.

Fitz and Olivia laughed at their child's antics.

He wrapped his arms around his wife from behind as they watched Elliott run into her closet and walk out with a pair of black leather boots. She sat at her table, unzipped them and slid them on.

"We don't have to eat Mexican tonight, babe. We can have whatever you want."

Olivia shook her head. "Elle has her heart set on tacos, and now, so do I." She turned her head and smiled at him.

Fitz leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

Fitz turned to their daughter. "Alright princess, let's fix your hair and then we're out of here."

"Okay, Daddy" she said, and took off for her bathroom, probably to get her hair basket.

When she was gone, he turned Olivia to face him. "Are you sure you want Mexican, Livvie?"

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Fitz, it really is okay. And _El Rinconcito Café_ is perfect. I love their enchiladas."

He kissed her lips and lightly swatted her backside. "I'm going to fix her hair. You just have a seat and wait for us."

She laughed as he walked away. "I'll be in our bedroom."

X

Later, Olivia sat on the sofa in the sitting area of their bedroom reading emails on her tablet. They'd returned from dinner stuffed and tired. As usual, Elliott had fallen asleep before they reached the driveway and Fitz had had to carry her up to bed. Together they undressed her and got her into her pajamas. She remained asleep throughout the process. They stood watching her sleep for a minute, Bugsy in her arms, before exiting her room. When Olivia turned to walk into their bedroom, Fitz kissed her cheek and told her he was going downstairs for a while. She nodded. She knew the situation with his brother's request was still on his mind and he needed to think it through.

After an hour, she stood from the sofa and walked to her bathroom to shower and prepare for bed. She would give Fitz thirty more minutes before he came upstairs. She knew her husband well. He would offer an apology for walking away when they were talking earlier that week, and then they would discuss going to Arizona, as a couple. She and Fitz talked about everything. It was the foundation of their marriage. Especially after what they'd gone through the last five years. Communication was important to them. He just needed to assure himself that seeing his brother wouldn't blow up anything else in their lives.

After cleansing her face and brushing her teeth, Olivia stepped under the multi-head shower, her mind on her husband.

Olivia was sitting up in bed still reading emails when her cell phone rang. Smiling when she saw her mother-in-love's name, she answered.

"Hello, Grammy," she said cheerily. Christine laughed. "Olivia. Hello darling. I hope I'm not calling too late. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Baby Grant's asleep and I'm trying to get a little work done before turning in for the night."

"Well don't overdo it."

Olivia chuckled. "No chance of that, not with my husband around."

"Don't I know it," they both laughed. "Speaking of my son, I've been trying to call him, but my calls are going straight to voicemail. Is he there?"

Olivia sighed, trying to decide if she wanted to involve Fitz's parents in their ongoing discussion. Her hesitation led to Christine asking another question.

"Is everything okay?"

Olivia sighed, "Fitz is upset about Ford reaching out to us. He doesn't want us going to Arizona."

"I was afraid of that. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But honestly, I think we should go and hear him out, for Fitz's sake, if for no other reason. He misses his brother, even if he won't admit it."

"I agree. But you and I both know that Fitzgerald will _never_ admit it."

"I would never go by myself but I am curious as to what Ford has to say. Why he felt he needed to reach out and ask us in the first place."

"Well, Ford is the reason I called. JR and I have agreed to attend a session April. I was hoping that you and Fitzgerald would agree to go with us."

"So far, Christine, the answer is _no_. We discussed it earlier last week but _we_ haven't decided. I'm not sure why he isn't answering his phone."

"Are you sure everything's okay."

"I hate it when there's tension between us. He closes himself off and shuts me out. It rarely happens, but it isn't a good feeling."

"No, it's not, but you know how to handle Fitzgerald. He gets frustrated when he can't control a situation but everything isn't for him to handle. One day he'll figure that out."

Olivia blew out a breath, taking what Christine had said in, trying to figure out what to do. Her mother-in-love chuckled softly, as if reading her mind.

"Stop worrying, it's not good for my grandbaby. Everything's going to work out. Fitzgerald loves you and you love him. Nothing you two decide will change that. Personally, and I know you didn't ask, I think seeing his brother after all this time will help him. And whether he likes it or not, there are going to be moments when they're going to have to try and get along. They don't have to like each other, but I want them to at least be able to stay in a room together."

"Thank you, Christine," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"For listening."

"Always, Olivia. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll call Fitzgerald tomorrow. You kiss my ladybug for me and get some sleep."

Olivia chuckled. "I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Olivia," Christine said before ending the call.

Ten minutes later when Fitz entered the bedroom, Olivia was still reading from her tablet. She looked up and smiled at him. She was wearing a new pair of glasses with blue tortoise shell frames, and her hair was tied up in a silk scarf. Fitz gave her that crooked grin before walking across the room and joining her on the bed. He kissed her cheek. He'd had a drink downstairs and he was sure she could smell the scotch.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself." She responded.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She glanced down at her tablet. "Reading emails that I can no longer ignore."  
He chuckled.

"Your mother called. She said her calls to your cell were going straight to voicemail."

"My battery died," he said holding up the device. He took a deep breath. "Did she tell you why she called?"

Olivia nodded. "She and your father are scheduled to go to Sedona next month for Ford's session. They want to know what we've decided to do." She looked up at him.

Fitz sighed and moved to stand up from the bed. "I'm going to shower." He leaned over and kissed his wife again before walking to the bathroom and closing the door.

Olivia noticed that he didn't respond, but she knew her husband well enough to know that he would eventually tell her what he'd decided to do. She went back to reading her emails and waited.

Twenty minutes later Fitz walked out of the bathroom with a towel slung around his waist; low around his waist. Olivia glanced up at him and took a long, slow eyeful of her husband before returning to her tablet. He pulled opened a drawer, grabbed a pair of pajama pants and slid them on. He picked up the towel and tossed it into the hamper before joining his wife in bed again. His hair was still damp and he looked sleepy and sexy.

As Fitz got comfortable, Olivia removed her glasses and shut down her tablet, placing them both on the night table. He pulled her into his arms, a hand cradling her belly.

"You smell fantastic, Mr. Grant."

Fitz chuckled. "I love walking around smelling like you. It keeps you close to me, Mrs. Grant."

She turned and looked at him before kissing his chin. "That's so sweet babe."

He gently stroked Olivia's belly, hoping to feel Bean kicking. They still didn't know the baby's gender and the longer they waited, the more they leaned toward the element of surprise. They'd taken Elliott to Olivia's last OB appointment two weeks ago, hoping to find out, but Jellybean wouldn't cooperate. The baby was in a position that had obscured its genitalia. Fitz and Olivia took it as a sign and decided that they really didn't want to know. If they found out, fine, but they were also okay with waiting.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Bean and I are doing just fine."

"Are you hungry?"

"No. I'm good."

Fitz grinned. "For now."

In an hour she'd be starving and he'd be on his way down to the kitchen for a snack. Olivia chuckled. "Yep, you're right."

He laughed at her comment and squeezed her a little tighter. "Livvie," he whispered.

"Yes?" She angled her head and looked into his eyes as he stared at her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

She smiled softly and nodded. "You have."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"You tell me every day."

He leaned down and kissed her scarf covered head.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure I'm handling my business."

"You're doing a great job, Fitz," she responded.

"You'd tell me if I wasn't right?"

She laughed. "Definitely."

They were quiet for a minute or two before Fitz exhaled sharply. "I want to go to Arizona to hear what my brother has to say."

Olivia remained silent but inside she was relieved. Her husband needed this closure with his brother, they both did.

"I trust your judgment, Livvie. And I shouldn't have just walked away. I'm sorry."

Olivia moved out of his arms so she could face him. She pressed a hand to his cheek. "I know, babe. This is hard for you. Your brother caused all of us so much hurt and pain, and the idea of being in a room with him and listening to anything he has to say turns my stomach, but it needs to be done. Sometimes the feelings of hurt and pain can take a while to resolve, but he's offering an olive branch toward healing."

Fitz nodded in agreement.

"Who knows, listening may get you to a place of some sort of forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" Fitz asked. He still felt some hatred whenever his brother's name was mentioned. Yet his wife was talking about forgiving him.

"Yes, Fitz, forgiveness. It's not easy. But it's necessary. Anger and bitterness will eat you alive, destroying you from the inside out. It's toxic. I need you healthy and happy, and so do our children."

Fitz nodded. His wife was right. He had been experiencing those feelings and more, but he was keeping them buried beneath his seemingly perfect facade.

"If I choose to forgive my brother, it won't be because he needs it, but because I do."

Olivia nodded and lifted his hand, with the sparkly pink nails, courtesy of their daughter, and brought it to her lips.

"You don't have to forgive until you're ready, Fitz."

Fitz brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers. He knew he needed to forgive. Allowing the hate, pain, anger and bitterness to fester could affect his health. Left unchecked, that poison could kill him. And he definitely wasn't willing to risk that.

"Just know that forgiving your brother doesn't make you weak, it sets you free. It also means that you cannot use anything he's done as a weapon against him in the future. Now that doesn't mean that the discussions about what he did ends, but they can help rebuild your relationship with Ford." She kissed his hand again. "If that's what you want."

"Thank you, Livvie."

"For what?" She asked with a frown. "For realizing how much you were holding in? Or for caring about how it was affecting you?" She cupped his chin. "None of this changes the way I feel about you, Fitz."

At that moment, he couldn't have loved her more. The intensity of her support humbled him, and filled him with a sense of calm. "I don't know why I tried to hide all of this from you."

She chuckled. "I don't know either. That's what I'm here for."

Fitz laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

Olivia smiled at him and it melted his heart. "No, that's yes_ dear_."

He nodded. She _was_ his dear; and his love, and his partner.

"Yes, _dear_," he said softly. "Thank goodness I've got you."

Fitz reached out and pulled her onto his lap, hugging her with the certainty that she was as devoted to him as he was to her. He gently turned her face towards him and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her tenderly. The kiss grew hotter, deeper, and he slowly laid her back onto the mound of pillows.

"Mommy?" A small voice called out from the other side of the door, followed by a knock.

Fitz dropped his forehead to Olivia's and sighed. His wife laughed at their daughter's timing and watched as he sat up and left the bed. He went to the door and opened it. Elliott stood holding Bugsy by one ear and looking up at her father with those eyes.

"I want Mommy, Daddy."

Fitz couldn't tell her 'no,' so he motioned with his head towards the bed where her mother was waiting with open arms. The little girl grinned and ran across the room, climbed onto the bed and snuggled next to her mother.

"Why are you awake, sweet pea?" Olivia asked, before kissing Elliott's forehead. "I thought you were sound asleep."

"I woke up," Elliott said around a wide yawn. Olivia looked at her husband and they both chuckled.

"How about a story, princess?" Fitz suggested, smiling at his baby girl as he climbed back into the bed.

Elliott bobbed her head up and down, liking the idea. Fitz had started making up silly stories with his daughter's help, encouraging her creativity and imagination.

Fitz lifted his arm and Elliott moved to rest against his side. Olivia moved closer settling her head on Fitz's pillow. He got comfortable and settled in for the night with his girls.

Snuggled between her parents, Elliott pulled the covers under her chin as her father began.

"This is a story about a mouse who lives in a house where the only thing to eat is cheese. The problem is, cheese makes him sneeze."

Elliott giggled and snuggled closer to her father. He continued with whatever came into his head. Together he and his daughter spun a nonsensical tale. Fitz was really getting into it but stopped when Elliott was no longer adding to the story. He looked down into her face and saw that she had fallen asleep, so had her mother. He kissed them both but didn't move right away. He would eventually take his daughter back to her bed, but for now he lay holding his family, his entire world, in his arms, thinking, life couldn't get any better than this.

X

The following Monday, Fitz contacted his brother's therapist and agreed to attend the family session with his parents. He still had reservations but he was willing to listen to what his brother had to say.

Since they'd be in Arizona during Elliott's spring break, Olivia had suggested a babymoon. They were surprising their daughter with a trip to Disneyland after the therapy session. Fitz was skeptical at first but once Olivia had cleared the trip with Fatima, who had no concerns or foresaw any complications with her traveling, he agreed. She wouldn't ride anything dangerous and would keep walking to a minimum. They had invited their friends in L.A. to join them so Elliott would have other kids to ride with. While Fitz, Frank and Deacon ran around after the park with their children, Olivia, Anais and Joie would enjoy the adult the amenities at the Grand Californian and Spa. As usual, it was all going to be a surprise to Elliott.


	38. Chapter 38

Part Two

X

_April, Sedona, AZ_

Fitz, Olivia, Elliott, JR and Christine arrived in Arizona on Sunday afternoon. There hadn't been much talking during the entire flight, and the anxiety and nervousness were palpable. The adults were all in their own thoughts while an excited Elliott talked non-stop about the lazy river and the water park at the resort, until she fell asleep.

Not long after they'd all checked in, Fitz and Elliott had changed into their bathing suits, slathered on sunscreen and were tubing down the lazy river. Olivia stayed behind and took a nap. She was exhausted mentally and physically, and she prayed that giving Ford a second chance wouldn't backfire.

Later, an uncomfortable silence had cast a pall over family dinner. Instead of easy, free-flowing conversation, a heaviness loomed in the air. The adults thought they were successful in keeping up appearances for Elliott's sake, but she'd sensed something was wrong. It wasn't anything she said, just the opposite. She was quiet, surprisingly so, and clingy. There wasn't the usual little girl chatter she usually kept up, as they all perused their menus. Fitz tried to engage her as she clung to his side to no avail. He'd asked her what she wanted but she'd only responded with a shrug. He finally decided that maybe his baby girl was tired, so he ordered for her.

As they sat waiting on their food, they talked about everything except the therapy session the next day. They tried to engage the little girl asking her about riding the lazy river with her daddy. JR had teased her about being a mermaid, which garnered a slight smile, but nothing more. The grandparents gave Fitz and Olivia questioning looks, but they both had perplexed looks on their faces as well. They didn't know what was wrong but Fitz's heart ached to fix whatever it was.

Dinner was finally served and Elliott looked at the chicken tenders and French fries her father had ordered for her, and pointed.

"What's that?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

Olivia frowned. "You know what that is, sweet pea. You love chicken tenders."

She shook her head. "I don't want it."

"You haven't even tried it, princess," Fitz said as he pushed the plate closer to her.

Elliott crossed her arms over her small chest and shook her head again. "I don't want it, Daddy," she said with a pout.

Fitz reached over, taking a fry from her plate. "Then I guess I'll have to eat it myself."

"Daddy!"

Fitz looked down at his daughter. Tears pooled in her big eyes and her bottom lip trembled. "You made me sad," she said before she sucked in a huge gulp of air and broke out in sobs.

Fitz and Olivia sat in stunned silence. This behavior was unlike anything they'd witnessed when she was tired. They'd read books and had been advised to expect something like this after the baby was born, but if they were being honest, they knew that wasn't it either. Neither parent knew how they were going to handle this, and their baby girl seemed unable to find the words to tell them what was wrong.

It was JR who stood, walked around the table and picked up his granddaughter. He settled back in his seat with her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her until the crying slowed. Suddenly a shudder racked Elliott's little body and the crying finally stopped.

"JR you should eat, I'll take her," Olivia said as she moved to stand.

JR shook his head. "No, you eat. I'll be fine." He leaned down and kissed his grandbaby's hair, as Christine took a napkin and wiped her tears. "Can you tell Grampy what's wrong, ladybug?"

Elliot hiccupped before she looked up at her grandfather with those big, blue green eyes and answered. "You and Grammy and Mommy and Daddy make me sad."

The adults all looked at each other. They had all been so caught up in their own emotions, and the uncertainty of what was going to happen the next day, they hadn't thought about how their behavior was affecting Elliott. Their demeanors had frightened the child. She'd sensed a change in everyone's moods and it had disturbed her small world, and her sense of safety and security. Fitz and Olivia should've known that their precocious little girl would see right through their fake cheerfulness, strained smiles and false sense of calm. She wasn't buying it. Her withdrawal and clinginess now made sense.

Fitz's jaw clenched tightly and wanted to blame his brother for his baby's current state but he knew it wasn't Ford's fault. The four adults at the table were responsible. And now it was up to them to comfort and reassure the little girl that everything was okay and she had nothing to worry about. He was willing to do anything, because seeing Elliott in tears was more than his heart could take.

Fitz reached out and took her hand. "We're all sorry, princess. We didn't mean to make you sad." He looked at his wife, who along with his mother was wiping tears from her cheeks. "We promise it won't happen again. Okay?"

Elliott shrugged her shoulders, which wasn't good enough for her father. "I'm going to ask you again. Do you believe that everything will be okay?

This time she nodded her head confidently before smiling and scrambling out of JR's lap and onto her father's. She threw her little arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Olivia reached out and rubbed soothing circles on her daughter's back. Turning around on Fitz's lap, she leaned back and snuggled comfortably against his chest and looked at everyone smiling indulgently at her.

JR leaned towards his cherished granddaughter and whispered conspiratorially. "Would you like Grampy to order a cheese pizza, ladybug?"

Elliott vigorously nodded her head, her thick brown and blonde streaked curls tumbling around her forehead, and a huge smile on her face. Her daddy's hugs, kisses and reassurances seemed to have worked. She sat and looked around the dining room of the restaurant as everyone enjoyed their dinner, and in less than a minute she had fallen asleep, her pizza forgotten.

X

Fitz and his parents were driven to the outpatient center Monday morning. He'd been unable to sleep the previous night and had just dozed off when he was awakened by small hands patting his face.

"Daddy, wake up. I'm hungry."

Elliott sat on her haunches, looking down at him. He looked into the face she shared with him, eyes like his mother's, and her curls all over the place. She looked absolutely adorable as she grinned at him, and he grinned back. She had awakened in the middle of the night and came into the bedroom where her parents were sleeping.

_Fitz frowned at his daughter standing in the door. "Hey, princess, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm scared, Daddy. _

_ He wasn't surprised. After the episode at dinner, she'd slept while the adults had finished eating. She was tired and never woke during the walk back to their suite or while her parents changed her into her pajamas. She'd obviously awakened in the unfamiliar room and had come looking for them._

_ Fitz moved toward the center of the bed and lifted the sheet, inviting the little girl to join them. Elliott ran to the bed and crawled in next to her father. He helped her get comfortable, purposely putting himself between his daughter and her mother so none of her limbs would come in contact with Olivia. _

_ "Feel better?" Fitz asked._

_ "Uh-huh," Elliott answered, snuggling closer to her father._

_ He leaned down and kissed her hair. "Good."_

_ "Daddy I want pancakes for breakfast," the little girl mumbled, before falling peacefully back to sleep._

_ Fitz chuckled and squeezed her to him. She would get her pancakes._

Fitz glanced at the clock, six forty-five, and then at his wife, who was still sleeping. He leaned down, kissed her cheek and rubbed her belly, before returning his attention back to their daughter.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he said in a low voice, so he wouldn't wake Olivia.

"Good morning, Daddy."

Fitz sat up and smacked a big kiss to her cheek. "Come on so we don't wake mommy. He grabbed his toiletry bag and hand in hand he and his daughter walked to the second bathroom to complete their morning routine before ordering breakfast.

Fitz grinned at his daughter. Maple syrup was smeared on her cheek and she was enjoying the pancakes and bacon he'd ordered for her. Since she hadn't eaten dinner, he expected her to be hungry. She was on her second pancake when Olivia walked into the room.

"Mommy!" Elliott exclaimed.

"Good morning, sweet pea," Olivia said, giving her child's sticky cheek a kiss. "How are you?"

"Fine. Right Daddy?"

"Yes, you are princess," Fitz agreed, reaching for his wife's hand and pulling her onto his lap. He cupped her chin.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grant."

"Good morning, Mr. Grant," she responded.

He kissed her on the lips. Mindful that their daughter was watching, he didn't make the kiss as long or as deep as he would have liked.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked, his hand settling on her pregnant belly.

She smiled. "Actually, pretty good. Bean's kicking kept me awake but I finally fell asleep. The party started again this morning at seven."

Fitz chuckled. "I just love that feeling. It's so weird to know it's our baby kicking that hard." He was fascinated by it, by the life he felt inside her.

That got Elliott's attention. "Is Jellybean kicking you, Mommy?" she asked around a mouth full of pancake.

Olivia nodded. "Yep, Jellybean's kicking woke me up."

Elliott climbed down from her chair, and walked up to her parents. Olivia wiped her hands before taking them and placing them on her belly where the baby was kicking. The little girl giggled with delight at the baby moving inside her mommy's tummy. "It's your big sister, Jellybean." The baby kicked again, a little harder. "Mommy, my little sister knows it's me," she squealed.

"Or your little brother," Fitz quickly added. They both made sure to remind their daughter that she might get a baby brother. She usually ignored them. Like now.

"Are you ready to eat, Livvie?" he asked, as their daughter stood in front of them, her hands on her mother's belly, and a huge smile on her face.

She nodded. "Yes. I'm starved!"

Fitz laughed. "Well let's get you two fed."

Later, Olivia sat on the side of the bed watching her husband get dressed. Their daughter was in the living room playing a reading game on her tablet. She could tell he was having second thoughts about seeing his brother.

"You okay, babe?"

Fitz glanced at his wife. "Thinking I'll let them meet without me."

Olivia stood and went to stand in front of her husband. Taking his chin between her fingers, she made sure that she had his full attention. "You know that you can _c_hange your mind if you don't want to do this right now, don't you?"

Fitz took both of her hands in his. "I'm not changing my mind. We've come this far, and besides, I won't let my parents do this alone." He pulled her close to him, as close as her belly would allow, and kissed her. She wrapped herself around him and kissed him back.

"I love you so damn much, Olivia Pope-Grant," he said against her lips.

"I love you too, Fitzgerald Grant," she said as she kissed his chin. She looked up and gave him a smile that seemed to connect straight to his groin. Fitz was tempted to strip the robe and silk pajamas from her body and take her right there, but with their daughter in the other room, he knew that was impossible. They couldn't take this any further. Instead, he redirected their focus.

"Seriously Livvie, I'm okay. I'm going to go with my parents and listen to what my brother has to say, and then we're getting the hell out of here and heading to _Disneyland_." He whispered the last part because of the little ears in the next room.

Olivia chuckled.

"What are you ladies getting into today?" he asked.

"Well the resort has quite a few activities for the kids, but our daughter insists on going to the water park."

"Livvie, are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'll be okay. It's the kid's water park, not a lot to get into."

They both laughed.

Fitz cradled her belly again. "Okay. Please be careful and I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her cheek before walking into the living room and swinging his daughter up in his arms. "Be a good girl, princess, and don't give your mother a hard time today." He kissed her cheek

Elliott giggled. "Okay. Bye, Daddy." He placed her back in the chair that she'd been sitting in, and she returned to her tablet.

Winking one last time at his wife, he walked to the door of their suite and closed it behind him.

X

The ride was quiet, each person deep in their own thoughts. The three of them had met in the lobby of the resort to wait on their driver. The only thing the elder Grants were concerned about was their granddaughter. They both breathed a sigh of relief once Fitz reassured them that all was well with Elliott Grant. Fitz looked out of the window but his mind wasn't on the passing scenery. He was thinking about what his brother had to say to him.

Fitz reached out and placed his hands over his mother's, which she wrung nervously.

"Your hands are ice cold, Mom." He rubbed them between his warm palms. "Better?"

"Yes," she said as she smiled weakly. "I'm so nervous. Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

JR kissed his wife's cheek. "There's no law that says we have to do this today, or tomorrow. We can go back to the resort and enjoy the water park with Olivia and our ladybug."

Christine smiled. The offer was tempting. "No, we've come this far. I want to see my son, and hear what he has to say."

Hugging her close, JR kissed her again. "It's going to be okay, Chris. Ready?"

She looked around, unaware that the SUV had stopped. Nodding, she watched her son step out of the vehicle after the driver opened the door. He turned and extended his hand to his mother, and assisted her onto the sidewalk. JR followed and took her hand, and together they walked towards the entrance of the building.

Ford's therapist, Dr. James Novak, stood waiting in the lobby. He stepped forward and the Grants introduced themselves. When they finished, he asked them to follow him before turning and walking down a quiet hallway. The therapist finally stopped in front of a door with his name on the nameplate. He turned and looked at his patient's family, noticing the nervous look on Christine Grant's face.

"Are you ready?" he asked. They all nodded and he turned and opened the door.

Ford Grant was sitting in a chair with his back to the door. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and he stood when his family entered the room.

Fitz heard his mother release the breath she'd been holding, when she laid eyes on her youngest son for the first time in seven months. He smiled at her and she walked toward him, wrapping her arms tightly around his back. Fitz and his father stood back watching, still leery of Ford Grant. They'd both expected this tearful reaction from Christine, but were both shocked when Ford reached up and wiped the tears falling unchecked from his own eyes.

Finally, mother and son turned to face the other two Grants with expectant looks on their faces. After a minute, it became apparent to Dr. Novak that neither Fitz nor JR was going to make it easy for his patient. So, he took matters into his own hands.

"Can I get anyone anything to drink?" he asked. They all shook their heads. "Okay. Why don't we all have a seat?"

Christine sat next to JR on the sofa, while Fitz sat in an armchair farthest away from his brother, who sat facing him. Dr. Novak sat facing the elder Grants, strategically placing himself between the brothers. He'd noticed the chilly glare the older brother was giving his patient. The rage building up in Fitz was so pronounced that at first he didn't hear his father calling his name.

He increased the volume.

"Fitz." JR's voice drew the attention of the others in the room, but not his oldest son's who continued to stare across the room at his brother. Finally, he turned to face his father, trying to focus.

"The doctor is speaking."

Dr. Novak opened the session by thanking Fitz and his parents for attending and made small talk to relax everyone. He started by asking each person why they thought they were there.

Christine spoke first. "I would like to know why you did what you did. I don't want that flippant response you gave us months ago. I want an honest and coherent answer." JR put his arm around his wife's shoulder and nodded in agreement. The doctor then turned to Fitz. He glanced at his parents before finally sighing.

"I guess I'm here for the same reason. My brother wrote a letter, asking me to attend a session, because he wanted to apologize for what he did to me five years ago."

Noting the resistance and discomfort from Fitz, the therapist pushed him a bit and asked what he hoped to accomplish during the session. After an extended period of silence, Christine looked at her younger son and asked, "How could you do this to us?" She was now crying quietly. JR hugged her while Ford simply lowered his head. Fitz rolled his eyes and crossed one leg over the other, essentially separating himself emotionally from his brother and his foolishness.

Dr. Novak asked Ford to read the personal letters he'd written to his parents and to his brother. He also asked the other three to hold off any comments or questions until Ford was finished. They all agreed. Ford read first the letter to his parents, and the second to his brother. He spoke of personal problems, frustrations and also the happy memories. He also admitted that his behavior was the cause of him finally facing some consequences, and taking responsibility for his actions.

Fitz wasn't surprised when his brother admitted to being jealous of him. He knew he was the favorite, the golden boy. He was the namesake of Senior and JR, and the attention he received, along with his parent's _perceived _favoritism, angered his brother. But Fitz never used his status as "the favorite" to his advantage. If anything, he shied away from all of the attention and instead, used it as leverage to get what Ford and his cousins wanted. Although Ford wasn't the easiest person to get along with, Fitz was always his brother's keeper and his biggest cheerleader. That is why his betrayal cut so deep.

"Fitz, growing up, you and I were not only brothers but best friends. You always looked out for me. You protected me from bullies and tried to keep me out of trouble," He looked up at his brother and smiled, "when you could." That got a smirk out of Fitz. "As we got older, that bond grew stronger. You always took my side too, and no matter how wrong I was you always had my back."

Fitz leaned forward in his chair, elbows on his knees, both feet planted on the floor, his eyes bearing down on Ford, as he continued.

"I looked up to you because you were so much more than a big brother to me. Even when I was being a jerk and pushing you away, you tried to give me thoughtful advice, and always put me first. I want you to know that your boundless generosity, kindness, and positive attitude were always appreciated. I rewarded your loyalty and your unconditional love for me with the ultimate betrayal. Honestly, I'm getting what I deserve for what I did to you, and I want to apologize and let you know how sorry I am for hurting you, Olivia and my beautiful niece."

Ford finally finished by stating that none of this was an excuse for what he'd done and by acknowledging that his dysfunctional behavior had caused his family hurt and pain. He wasn't asking for forgiveness because he knew he hadn't earned it.

Fitz silently agreed.

_Forgiveness. _It was something Ford didn't dare hope for. Resolution, possibly. Some kind of understanding, maybe. Forgiveness, he knew, wasn't in the books. Not when it came to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. He had chosen to do wrong and he deserved to suffer the consequences.

When Ford finished, the room was quiet. Dr. Novak looked at his patient's family members, waiting for a response. When none came, he asked what effects the letters had on them. He first looked at Fitz who rolled his eyes, and then moved on to the elder Grants. Christine began, and Fitz was content to sit back, observe and listen to what his parents had to say about their son's revelations regarding growing up in the Grant household.

X

Fitz showed his red wristband to the attendant at the entrance of the resort's water park. He'd sent a text to Olivia earlier and she'd informed him that she and Elliott had just finished lunch and were returning to the pool area.

The family session had lasted four hours, until they broke for lunch. Fitz had heard enough from his brother and decided he'd rather be at the resort, poolside with his wife and daughter. He pulled the therapist aside and explained to him that his anger towards Ford had somewhat lessened after listening to him, but he didn't think staying for the remainder of the session would change anything today. Dr. Novak said it was okay if he wanted to leave, especially if Fitz felt that way. JR and Christine had been moved enough to remain for the second half of the session.

Fitz bade everyone goodbye before returning to the resort, changing into his trunks, and setting out to find his family. It didn't take him long to spot Olivia and Elliott. They were on the lip of the pool at the shallow end. His daughter was wearing the neon green rash-guard swim set with bright pink dolphins, that her Grammy had surprised her with the previous day. He shifted his eyes to his wife in a two piece black and white polka dot suit, her belly exposed, and an oversized floppy black straw hat that protected her face from the sun. She was sitting with her feet in the water, talking to their daughter, who stood next to her.

"Daddy!" Elliott squealed excitedly.

Fitz stooped down and braced himself for impact. He scooped up his little cannon ball in his arms. "Hi, princess," he said, and kissed her cheek. "Are you having fun?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded vigorously as her loose curls flopping over her face. "Me and Mommy going on the lazy river."

"Oh yeah?" Fitz asked. That wasn't the plan. She nodded again as they walked over to Olivia. He extended his hand and helped her stand, and pulled her as close as the large hat would allow. He angled his head and kissed her lips.

"Hi."

"Hi." She looked around. "What are you doing here? Where are JR and Christine?"

Fitz glanced at their daughter who was paying far too much attention to their conversation. "Little ears."

Olivia nodded. "We'll talk later."

"Now, who wants to go on the water slide?" he asked.

"Me!" Elliott squealed, bouncing up and down in her father's arms.

Fitz laughed. "Of course _you_," he said as he tickled his baby girl, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Fitz, are you wearing sunscreen?" Olivia asked.

He shook his head. "I waited so you could do it," he answered, giving her that crooked grin.

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk back to the chaise lounge she'd commandeered earlier. He followed and set Elliott on her feet before he pulled the rash guard over his head. Olivia couldn't tear her eyes away from her husband's muscles rippling and flexing as he tossed the shirt aside. He straddled the chair and she knelt behind him, applying a generous amount of the lotion to his wide back, shoulders and arms, while he carried on a conversation with their daughter.

"Turn around, babe."

Fitz complied with her request.

Squeezing more lotion into her hand, she massaged it onto his broad chest before moving to his face. She looked at him staring at her. The look in his eyes was pure, unadulterated lust. Glancing at their daughter, whose attention was now on the water slide, she mouthed, "Later," giving him a knowing smile.

"Here," Olivia said, squeezing lotion into his hand. "For your legs."

"Aww, Livvie. Why can't you do it?" he whined.

Ignoring him, she spoke to their daughter. "Come here, sweet pea." She slathered more lotion on the child's face, legs and arms.

When Fitz finished, he turned to his baby.

"Ready, princess?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she replied, jumping up and down.

He swung her up, placing her on his shoulders. "Well let's go," he said as they headed off toward the water slide.

Olivia watched the loves of her life and as usual, her heart swelled. Her husband was _that_ dad. Gentle, loving, patient and protective, He didn't coddle but he brought out the best in their daughter. Elliott was more confident and thriving from the love of her father. Her hand cradled her belly. Bean had no idea how lucky he or she was to have Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III for a daddy. Sighing, she lay back on the lounger and picked up the book, _Behold the DREAMERS_, by Imbolo Mbue. It was her book club's current pick, and she'd brought it with her, to read by the pool.

The three of them spent the rest of the day at the water park. Olivia watched Fitz and Elliott frolic into the water until they were as wrinkled as raisins.

X

Later, Olivia and Fitz took a walk around the resort before retiring to the balcony of their suite. Their daughter was with her grandparents on the resort's mini putt-putt golf course. She was spending the night with them, since they would be saying goodbye to her the next morning. Earlier at dinner, Elliott was back to her chatty self. Her parents knew that whatever had been bothering her the previous day was most likely forgotten as she sat between JR and Christine humming and coloring in the book that Olivia had brought.

Olivia lay between Fitz's legs on the chaise lounge. Their fingers were entwined as their joined hands rested on her belly. She listened intently as her husband recounted what happened earlier during the session with Ford and his parents.

"Fitz, did you know that your brother harbored so much anger and resentment toward Senior and JR?"

He sighed. "I've always known that I was the favorite. That's kind of hard to avoid when you're the first and the namesake. I never wanted nor asked for the attention, but Ford did all he could to receive it. He attended the same college as Dad and his brothers, started at the bottom at GNA, and never asked for any special favors. Basically, he did everything they wanted _me_ to do."

"So his anger and resentment are somewhat warranted."

"Are you trying to make excuses for my brother? Put together a defense on his behalf, after what he did?"

Olivia shook her head. "Of course not. Regardless of what happened to him, we didn't deserve what he did. But it appears that he has valid reasons to feel the way he does about Senior, and by extension, JR."

"What do you mean?"

"Fitz, your brother was treated differently by your grandfather and your father because he wasn't you."

"Livvie, all of my first cousins were treated differently but they didn't turn into lying sociopaths."

"That you can speak so cavalierly about the preferential treatment you received is disturbing. Those are your cousins. They didn't grow up in the same house or in the shadow of the Grant family golden boy. It was obviously different for him."

Fitz was quiet for a minute. He knew there was some truth to what his wife said. His parents were appalled at themselves when Ford had pointed it out. His mother was downright inconsolable because she hadn't realized that Senior's favoritism had hurt her son so much. Fitz knew it, which is why he always went to bat for his brother. Ford did nothing but try to please Senior and JR. And for that, he had Fitz's respect because neither of those men made it easy for him.

He knew that his brother had always wanted what he himself had vehemently declined, to be President and CEO of GNA. Senior and JR had fought him at every turn. Fitz felt his brother had earned it after working his way up the corporate ladder, so he'd lobbied for Ford, and brought the rest of the Board around to vote for him. That's why he couldn't understand where it had all gone wrong.

"It's amazing how different our perspectives and memories of our childhood are. I thought I was protecting him by being a buffer."

"Apparently he didn't see it that way," she said quietly.

"Tell me about it. I thought about all the times Senior goaded Ford him into an argument for absolutely no reason, and that usually pitted Ford and me against him. My brother knew that the less he said to Senior, the better. But I didn't think that way. They rarely saw eye to eye on anything. On more than occasion I had to remind him that I wasn't going to allow him to get in my face and put my brother down."

Olivia listened to her husband and her heart broke. She had been through this with her ex. She'd forgiven him, which wasn't easy. But she had done it, let it go and moved on. She knew her husband was wrestling with whether or not to forgive his brother. She had her own thoughts and feelings about that, but she'd wrestle with her own emotions later. Besides, she couldn't make that decision for him.

"Livvie, I can't measure the intense feelings of anger, sadness and distrust I have had for Ford. But after listening to him today, something changed. I left the session early because the longer I stayed the more difficult it would be to continue to hate him. And I couldn't have that, so I hightailed it out of there quickly."

Olivia turned in Fitz's arms, and looked into his sad eyes.

"After spending time with you and our daughter today, I was so happy and I realized that hating him was only hurting me, and I just didn't have it in me to do it any longer. The feelings of resentment, bitterness and thoughts of revenge began to slowly diminish."

Olivia reached out and touched his cheek. "Fitz it's okay to feel what you're feeling. If you absolve your brother of his wrongdoings, it doesn't mean you're condoning or excusing what he did. You're just no longer allowing Ford to dictate how you feel about him. You're no longer a victim. You can choose to forgive or not to forgive, that's your choice. But at least you gave him the opportunity to apologize."

"I just want to be at peace, Livvie. Letting go and forgiving him will give me that."

Olivia nodded. "Yes it will."

Fitz needed to hear her say that. He knew that forgiving his brother was going to be hard, but it was the right thing to do. For now, he would need to set boundaries if he and Ford were going to have any semblance of a relationship. He would do it to protect himself and his family.

"Thank you, Livvie, for supporting me, for knowing what I needed, and for giving me the space to work it out myself."

She leaned forward and kissed his chin. "Always and forever, baby."

He placed her palm on his cheek and kissed it, before moving to her lips and kissing her hungrily. She shivered as he slipped his hands beneath her shirt, his palms caressing her burgeoning belly. Each craved the other's touch, the moment moving them both to want more. No telling how long the kiss would have lasted if they hadn't needed to come up for air. He reluctantly released her mouth and stared down into those doe eyes.

"It's later," he smiled, reminding her of what she'd said at the water park earlier that day. "The kid's gone and we've got the bed to ourselves tonight."

She chuckled. "Sounds like you've got something in mind."

"Absolutely." He stood from the lounger and helped her to her feet. Together they walked inside. Olivia waited for Fitz to close and lock the door before he took her hand again and led her to the master bedroom. She stood beside the bed watching him pull down the covers. He stood and came to her, and pulled her close…as close as he could.

Olivia stepped out of his arms and kicked off her wedges. She reached for the straps of her sleeveless maternity top, but Fitz reached out and took her hands, placing them at her sides. And then he undressed her slowly, gently touching every part of her body he exposed. When he finished he knelt in front of her. His palms curved around her belly, cradling their unborn child.

"Hey, Bean," he said and kissed her belly. "Just two and half more months," he whispered. "We can't wait to meet you."

Olivia smiled down at her husband, tears filling her eyes. She slipped her hands into his hair, wondering if Bean would inherit his blonde waves or her dark curls. Or would he or she be like its big sister and have both. She was brought out of reverie by Fitz's voice.

"I love your mommy so much, Bean," he said and kissed her belly one last time before standing to his feet. He pulled his Polo shirt from the waist of his jeans and over his head, tossing it aside. Stepping out of his leather flip flops, he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and kicked them aside too. Fitz stood before her wearing nothing but black boxer briefs. He slowly hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled down the underwear. His dick, thick long hard and ready, sprung up like a cobra ready to strike. Just the way she liked it.

Olivia smiled and licked her lips, which made Fitz chuckle. He lifted her and placed her gently on the bed. Situated above her, he stared at his beautiful wife lying naked before him. He gave her that grin and moved down her body, resting between her splayed legs. He kissed the insides of her thighs and Olivia moaned.

Fitz put her legs over his shoulders, and then began to make love to her with his mouth. She tasted so good and he would have gone on forever, until she begged him to stop.

"Fitz," she whimpered.

Fitz licked her one last time before crawling back up her body where he moved to her breasts. He knew from the many times they'd made love in the past six months that they were hypersensitive. He treated himself to one, tasting, licking, sucking, and then the other.

"Oh…Fiiitzz…yes," she moaned as her breathing sped up.

Her husband took his time. He circled his tongue around first, one nipple, then the other before suckling them. Olivia cried out and arched her back as best she could. Fitz slid one hand past her belly and stopped between her legs. She was wet. Ready. Gently, he eased a finger inside his wife and stroked her, thumbing her flower until her hips came off the bed, her head flailing side-to-side.

"Fitz, please, I want you inside me."

His love didn't need to ask twice.

Sitting up on the bed, he moved up and sat next to her. His back supported by the headboard, he reached for his wife, pulling her body over to straddle his lap. Neither was sure how much longer they'd be able to enjoy this position, but for tonight, it was perfect.

Fitz cupped her breasts as she grasped his dick, ready to treat herself to her husband. He helped her as she lowered herself onto him. She shuddered as she took all of him in, feeling his dick twitch inside her. She rolled her hips as Fitz groaned and squeezed her breasts, rolling her sensitive nipples between his fingers.

"That's it, Livvie. Ride me."

And she did. Olivia rested her hands on her husband's shoulders as she met his thrusts, his large cock pressing deep inside her. Her orgasm started to build. Fitz leaned forward and feasted on her breasts, teasing her nipples with his tongue.

Fitz's orgasm came moments behind Olivia, his entire body shuddering as he let out a growl that reverberated around the room. Her own climax had Olivia moaning, as sweat rolled down her back. She could hardly move as Fitz tightened his hold around her, making her ride it out.

When Olivia collapsed against her husband, he loosened his grip, cradling her in his arms as she waited for her heart to stop racing. He stroked her back, lifting her head and kissing her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled against his mouth. "You're quite amorous this evening, babe."

Fitz chuckled. "Well, there's no one to walk in on us."

Olivia laughed at his comment, nodding her head. "True."

Fitz lifted his wife from his lap and laid her on the bed next to him. She pressed both hands against her belly, laughing as Bean kicked against her palm.

He moved a hand on top of her hers. "Looks like someone's awake," he teased.

Olivia laughed lazily. "It's your fault."

Fitz moved down her body and pressed his cheek against her belly. Bean kicked again, and they both laughed.

"He's strong, isn't he?"

She stroked his head and spoke. "Are you going to be disappointed if it's a girl?"

Fitz looked at his wife. He couldn't believe what he'd heard. "Of course not, I just want another happy, healthy baby, and a healthy mom, you know that."

Olivia nodded in agreement. She _did_ know that.

"Now our daughter on the other hand…" His voice trailed off as he moved back to lie beside Olivia. She snuggled as she close as she could against her husband's side.

"She's still adamant that Bean's a little sister. I just don't want her to be sad or disappointed if it's a little brother."

Fitz hugged her close. "Livvie, we just have to keep trying to prepare her for the possibility that Bean might actually be a boy. Right now that's just nonsense to her, but we have to keep saying it."

"I agree. I just want her and her new sibling to be close, the best of friends, boy or girl."

"So do I." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before cupping her chin and looking into her face. "You okay? Do you want or need anything?"

Olivia grinned at him. "We're starving, mister!"

Fitz laughed. "What would you and Bean like to eat?" He asked as he reached for the room service menu. He helped her sit up and together they looked through the selections.

"I want the sweet chili chicken fajitas with extra avocado, taquito nachos and French fries."

"Anything else?" That was a lot but he knew not to comment.

She ran her fingertips through the hair on his chest. "No. What are you having?"

What!" The word left his mouth before he could stop it.

She laughed at his shocked expression. "Oh, you think we're sharing with you, huh?"

Fitz kissed the tip of her nose. "I was hoping you would. But apparently not."

"Ha! Get your own food, Grant."

"I will, Grant." He laughed and picked up the eTouchMenu and placed their order for several dishes. When he finished, he stood from the bed. Reaching for his wife, he scooped her in his arms and kissed her sweetly.

"Come on, beautiful. We have twenty-five minutes before our food arrives." He turned and carried her to the bathroom, and the shower.

They only had twenty-five minutes, but they put that time to good use.


	39. Chapter 39

Part Three

X

_May_

It had been a week since Fitz, Olivia and Elliott returned to D.C., and the little girl couldn't stop talking about their trip to _Disneyland._ They'd left Arizona Tuesday morning after saying goodbye to JR and Christine who were spending the week with their son. After a sixty minute flight and a short drive to their hotel, they were at the park by noon.

The LaSalle and Higgins families joined them on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. Elliott and the other children ran their fathers ragged and when they left Anaheim Friday evening for L.A., Fitz breathed a sigh of relief.

They stayed in one of the corporate apartments at _The Maxwell._ Olivia marveled at the finished product. Her husband was very good at what he did. She was also happy to see Morris, who'd been the security guard on the construction site seven years ago, and was now Director of Security for the development. He offered congratulations to the couple on their marriage, and their family. Later, Fitz and Elliott spent the evening at the rooftop pool while Olivia prepared dinner for her family.

Saturday morning and afternoon was spent touring art museums and a trip to the Santa Monica Pier for old time sake. Fitz even won their daughter a stuffed unicorn to join the bunny he'd won for her mother seven years earlier. She promptly named it 'Maxwell.'

That night, their last night in L.A., was spent in the LaSalle's backyard. Their daughter, Simone, was a year older than Elliott and the two had been inseparable. Olivia had been touched at the way her baby looked out for three and a half year old Avery Higgins, who had been their shadow. She was going to be an amazing big sister.

The cookout marked the end of a week that ran the gamut of emotions. They'd enjoyed the time spent with family and friends, relaxing. Although Elliott had been to _Disneyworld_ when she was three, she had no memory of the trip. She declared that _Disneyland _was her favorite place in the whole wide world because of the rides of course, and because her daddy had allowed her order whatever she wanted from room service.

Fitz and Olivia were just happy that their baby was happy. There hadn't been another episode, and Elliott was her usual cheerful and happy self. From the day they'd arrived in California, they'd experienced nothing but joy. Even those moments when Elliott interrupted their private time together. Both were grateful that their little family was well and happy.

Now they were back to reality, negotiating school and work schedules, kindergarten "homework," extracurricular activities, decorating their new home and finally, the move. Olivia was trying to balance all of that while also helping her sister plan their parent's fortieth anniversary party. They'd hired Roxanne to plan everything. The sisters knew they were playing it close given Olivia's date. The party was scheduled three weeks before.

Eli and Maya had told their daughters that they didn't want anything big. They'd chosen the Howard Theatre for the venue. It was where the elder Pope's had had their first date. The color scheme was their wedding colors, ivory and lilac. It _was _1980\. Cecily and Roxy had chosen the menu for one hundred fifty guests, decorations, favors, band and DJ, while Olivia put together the program. That was another item checked off on her mile long to-do list.

X

The renovations to La Casa Grant were complete. Fitz and Olivia had hired a decorator to bring it all together. The furniture, rugs and even the artwork for all the rooms had been selected with care. Elliott's current bedroom furniture would be going with her because her parents felt she needed to have her creature comforts. She had been very hands on with decorating the room. Her princess perfect purple paradise and the baby's nursery were the most important rooms in the house and they wanted to get them just right.

Fitz and Olivia, with a little help from Elliott, had decided on grey with splashes of yellow for the nursery. They wanted something fun, vibrant, and colorful for the baby's visual stimulation, but also something polished that would go with the rest of the house. They hoped to avoid an overly "kiddie" look and wanted the decor to endure over the years as the baby got older.

The crib, dresser, changing table and armoire had been ordered in white and instead of the traditional rocking chair they'd purchased a large leather armchair with matching ottoman. The chair was big enough for them to sit together with the baby and Elliott. This time around, everything was different. There were many firsts for Fitz, and Olivia was happy to be experiencing it all through his eyes. There was no one on this earth she'd rather be on this journey with than Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III.

Fitz was handling the logistics for the move to La Casa Grant, while Olivia interviewed housekeepers. They'd agreed there was no way neither of them would be able to do it all by themselves. With their demanding careers and two children, it was the best choice. She currently had a cleaning service but that was only twice a week, and for two people. This was different. She was also labeling things she wanted to take and those she wanted to donate. Fitz had a few pieces in storage in New York that he wanted to move to the new house as well so he was handling all of the packing, transport, unpacking and set up. She was seven months pregnant, no way was he allowing her to do much more.

They were scheduled to begin Lamaze classes in mid-May, and Fitz couldn't wait. Elliott had been registered for a sibling preparation class and private tour for "expectant" siblings and their parents. She would get to see the nursery and the birthing suite where Olivia would be for two or three days. During the class, the children would be given a "newborn" doll to hold, change and feed, but Elliott probably wouldn't be impressed. She'd already held, changed and fed a real newborn, Theo. There was also the playroom with a juice machine and all the snacks you could eat, reserved for siblings. That was always a big hit with the kids. Elliott was going to love it, at least her parents hoped so. But they would do anything to prepare their daughter for her new sibling.

X

The move to La Casa Grant had gone smoothly, as Fitz had promised. By the time his wife and daughter had finally arrived, everything was in place, with a few exceptions. By noon on Saturday, they'd settled into their new home. Olivia went from room to room checking to make sure everything was in its place. They were. The movers had done an excellent job. There was nothing for either of them to do so they'd ordered take-out and spent the evening by the newly renovated pool, watching their daughter enjoy the newly installed water slide.

In the following weeks, Fitz and Olivia began Lamaze classes. He was as attentive as always, asking questions and telling lame dad jokes. Fitz was also preparing for Elliott's spring dance recital. He had his part of the dance memorized perfectly, and Miss Misty now called him her most improved student. He loved it! Olivia wondered if there was enough room in their home for her husband and his big head. Of course his response to her 'big head' reference was filled with sexual innuendo.

Olivia had also endured an intimate baby shower hosted by her mother and Christine Grant. They closed down a restaurant at _The Ivey_ and invited a few family members and friends. She was shocked to see Nicole, Bebe, Abby and Leah. They'd flown in from New York for the occasion and Olivia's heart swelled with emotion. Because Baby Grant needed absolutely nothing, the focus was on Olivia (and Fitz) and the gifts reflected that. Her husband would be very happy. Gem, Cecily and Abby were the entertainment and kept everyone in stitches.

Olivia was in the process of preparing her team for her maternity leave. The plan was to take six months, which would take her through the end of the year, but she wasn't sure she would be able to stay away that long. She'd gone back to work when Elliott was three months old. There had been a lot of guilt, but she was on the partner track and had found a great baby nurse/nanny. Dottie Belle had been a family friend for years. She remained with Olivia, full-time, until Elliott began preschool at age two.

Of course she and Fitz assumed that she would eventually return to work. It never occurred to either one of them that she wouldn't. True, she didn't have to work, but Fitz would never make her feel that her place was in the home, with their children. Or, that his career was more important than hers. Fortunately, Dottie was available, and had signed on to work for the Grants as their baby nurse/nanny until she was no longer needed. Olivia had introduced her to Fitz, who loved her instantly, and Elliott was just excited to have her Dot back.

X

_June_

Olivia sat on her husband's lap as they watched her parents, and their guests, enjoy their fortieth anniversary party. The party was spectacular but to Olivia it was going on much too long. She was tired and just wanted to be home alone with her husband. But right now that seemed virtually impossible. She and Fitz had danced to a few songs and now her feet were beginning to ache, which is how she'd ended up on his lap. She sat comfortably while his hand caressed her large belly.

"Three weeks and three days, Livvie," he said.

"Three weeks and three days," she repeated.

He smiled at her and then kissed her on the cheek. She leaned back and placed her hands over his as they watched the celebration around them.

The party had begun with her parent's oldest and dearest friends telling stories about their meeting, their two year courtship and about the steadiness of their relationship and marriage. There had been a lot of laughter and groans, but the tears came when Olivia spoke.

"Cis was nine and I was seven. We had just moved into the new house, and the two of us no longer shared a room. I woke up after hearing a noise and it sent me running to my big sister's bedroom."

She looked at Cecily, who smiled at the memory she also shared.

"She was awake because she'd heard the noise too. Grabbing my hand we left her room and were on our way to Mom and Daddy's bedroom when we heard the noise again. That's when we realized it was actually music and it was coming from downstairs. We got midway down the stairs before we saw you. You guys couldn't see us, but we could see the two of you. You were dancing. Those old dances you did to embarrass us."

Everyone laughed.

"We took a seat on the stairs and watched you. The music stopped and Daddy put on another album, before pulling Mom into his arms, and the two of you began to dance slowly. The song playing was '_Love Ballad_,' Daddy's favorite song by his favorite artist who isn't Aretha Franklin."

The guests nodded and chuckled.

"We later learned it was the song you had danced to for the first time on your first date in this very theatre at an _LTD_ concert, and two years later at your wedding."

She took a deep breath, looked at her parents and continued. Her mother was openly crying while her father was trying to keep his tears at bay.

"It was that night that I understood the love that you two shared. You have been a true testament of what a marriage is and I can only hope to be blessed with a lasting marriage such as yours. Mom, Daddy this is for you."

Eli and Maya were busy wiping one another's tears, as if they were the only two people in the room. They were so caught up that they didn't notice the tall, bald, handsome man entering the room from a side door with a microphone. They heard him when he began to sing and both of their heads jerked in his direction.

_I have never been so much  
In love  
Before_

_What a difference  
A true love made in my life  
So nice  
So right_

Mr. and Mrs. Elijah Spencer Pope sat staring in wide eyed shock as Jeffery Osborne walked toward _their_ table, singing _their_ song. When they finally came to their senses, Eli stood and offered his hand to his wife. She took it and together they made their way to the dance floor. Maya wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as he hugged her tightly. Their guests watched as the happy and in love couple celebrated forty-two years together, forty as a married couple, two daughters, two sons-in-laws, two grandchildren and one on the way.

"_And what we have is much more than they can see." _

"_What we have is much more than they can see."_

Maya leaned in and kissed her husband tenderly, and before she knew what was happening, he had dipped her in a low dance move. When Eli lifted his "bride" back into his arms, he kissed her deeply, causing the crowd to go wild with loud clapping, whistling and hooting. Olivia and Cecily looked at one another, smiling and nodding their heads in approval. They'd obviously seen their parents kiss before, but nothing like _that._ When their song ended, everyone cheered as the happy couple hugged the singer and the photographer took pictures. The DJ started up as the guests crowded the floor.

"How are you feeling, Livvie?" Fitz asked her for the hundredth time.

Olivia kissed his lips. "I'm fine, babe, just a little tired. Stop worrying." She wouldn't dare mention the dull ache in her lower back.

"I'll always worry, especially now. By the way, did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes, you did."

He squeezed her closer. "Well, you are beautiful, Mrs. Grant."

She'd worn a knee length, chiffon, empire waist, one shoulder dress in violet. Her hair was swept up into an elegant bun. She wore simple diamond studs and her wedding band. She'd almost cried in the Neiman Shoe Salon when she found a pair of three inch strappy sandals in platinum that fit her semi-swollen feet. As always, her make-up was flawless.

"And you are very handsome, Mr. Grant." He wore a light grey custom suit with a stark white shirt, violet and platinum striped silk tie, which matched his wife's dress, and brown leather lace-up shoes.

"Thank you, Livvie."

The couple was laughing and talking quietly, Fitz occasionally kissing his wife, when they were interrupted.

"Daddy, dance with me."

It was a command, not an invitation. Both parents turned to look at their little girl who was adorable, as usual, in a sleeveless, lilac, jacquard dress with embossed flowers, a bow at the waist and a pleated skirt. On her feet were silver metallic ballet flats with a 3D glitter flower at the toe. Fitz had washed and conditioned her hair that morning, while Olivia was at the salon, and allowed it to air dry. Elliott had chosen a silver headband to keep the profusion of curls off of her face.

Fitz smiled at his daughter, who was now standing with her little hands on nonexistent hips.

"Daddy, dance with me, _what_?"

Elliott grinned at him. "Please!"

"Of course I'll dance with you, princess."

He helped Olivia stand from his lap and set her on the chair before taking his little girl's hand and leading her to the dance floor. They danced one song before JR cut in, took Elliott into his arms and danced away with her, leaving Fitz to walk back to their table with a crestfallen look on his table.

"My father stole my dance partner," he said with a pout.

Olivia laughed. "That's okay baby, I'll dance with you...later." And later he took her up on her offer. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor for one last slow dance. They looked into each other's eyes, talking without words while the sounds of Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell played in the background.

_Like the sweet morning dew, I took one look at you,__  
__And it was plain to see, you were my destiny.__  
__With my arms open wide, __  
__I threw away my pride.__  
__I'll sacrifice for you,__  
__Dedicate my life to you._

She closed her eyes when he leaned down and touched her forehead to hers. He kissed his wife lightly on the lips because anything more and he'd want to leave his in-law's party. Thankfully, the song ended soon and they returned to their table. The rest of the evening was spent laughing and joking with Cecily, August, Hayes, Tamara, Harrison and Veronique, and few others at their table.

Later that night, after putting their daughter to bed and saying goodnight to Fitz's parents, the couple retired to their well appointed Master suite. There was still an ache in Olivia's lower back that she'd been ignoring all day, but it was nothing that would warrant her to be alarmed just yet. She'd suggested a bath so Fitz ran her a warm bath, helped her undress and into the tub, and then joined her. The warm water helped ease the back ache a little. They lathered and washed each other's bodies before Fitz stood and stepped out of the large soaking tub. He extended his hand and helped Olivia stand before wrapping her body in a bath sheet. Lifting her in his arms, he carried her to their bedroom where he laid her on the bed and dried her. He then retrieved her body butter and a nightgown before returning to the bed and taking care of his dozing wife. When he finished, he repeated the process on himself, slid on a pair of pajama bottoms, crawled into bed next to his already sleeping wife and wrapped his arms around her very pregnant belly. He drifted off into what he thought would be a peaceful night's sleep. But someone had other plans.

X

Olivia squirmed at the discomfort in her back as she sat on the sofa in the sitting room off their new bedroom. She'd begun having contractions the previous day, without any increase in intensity or frequency. But this was a little stronger than the faint twinges that she'd been feeling earlier. During the party, slight pain had poked and prodded in intervals every hour or so, but nothing alarming…yet. So she'd ignored them, enjoyed the party and when she got home, took a warm bath with her husband and then curled up next to him for what she hoped would be at least a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

Between three and three-thirty that morning, she sat straight up in bed. She'd been awakened by a pulling a bit more intense than what she'd felt the previous evening. She lay back and waited for the next contraction because, unlike the others she'd been having, this was the real thing. By four, Olivia had had several contractions lasting forty-five seconds to one minute. She still hadn't awakened Fitz choosing instead to let him sleep. This was the calm before the storm. She would wake him and call Fatima when they started coming in five minute intervals. She stood from the bed, careful not to wake her husband, grabbed her phone and went to check on their daughter before returning and sitting on the sofa. The bed was no longer comfortable, so she sat timing her contractions.

By five, Olivia had called her doctor and then went to wake Fitz.

"Fitz," she said, shaking him awake.

He sat straight up. "Livvie, are you okay?" He asked anxiously.

"It's time to go."

"What?! Are you sure? You're three weeks early." He said as he stood. Although at her last appointment Fatima warned them that Bean could come anytime in the next three weeks.

Olivia nodded. "I'm pretty sure." She winced as another contraction hit her body causing Fitz to grab her hands and she squeezed. When it subsided, she took a deep breath and put her arms around him, squeezing him in relief.

Fitz thought, _this is it_, and his nerves began to tingle. "Okay, Livvie, let's get you dressed so we can get out of here." When she stepped out of his arms, something shifted low in her belly followed by a trickle of warmth down her legs.

"Oh no," she whispered. "My water broke."

They both looked down at the puddle on the bamboo wood flooring, and then back up at each other. Olivia wanted to laugh at the look on her husband's face, but winced instead.

"You're having another contraction, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm in labor."

"How far apart are they?"

"Four minutes or so."

"Okay," he said. "Okay. I got this. We got this. We can do this."

This time she did laugh. "Calm down. I'm fine. We have plenty of time to get to the hospital."

Fitz nodded nervously. "Okay," he said again, trying to sound calmer. "Okay. We got this."

"Fitz," Olivia said through clenched teeth as she gripped his hand. "Please help me get dressed and then wake your parents so they'll know what's going on."

_Thank goodness they decided to stay with us last night instead of in the guest house out back," she thought._

"Right. Right. Should we wake Elle?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. This could go on for a while. I don't want her to be anxious or afraid."

"Well right now you're the boss so whatever you want."

"I'm _always_ the boss," she retorted.

Fitz laughed. "Okay, _boss_, let's get you into some dry clothes and then I'll get my parents." He took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes passed before they were able to leave. Because the contractions were coming so frequently, it had been difficult to get Olivia dressed. Finally, by six and after being hugged by her excited in-loves, Fitz and JR helped her down the stairs and they were on their way.

X

"Ahh, Cis, why do we do this…more than once?" Olivia asked her sister, panting.

They'd arrived at the hospital at six-thirty. Fortunately, her doctor was already in the hospital due to an emergency. Olivia had called Cecily an hour later but waited to call her parents. Her big sister had arrived at eight-thirty, ready to help her and Fitz.

"I mean, we're smart, we're evolved, why do women keep doing this?" She finished with a moan.

Cecily glanced at Fitz and chuckled. "Come on, Lib. Your contractions are less than two minutes apart, you've got this. Now I know you said no medications but-."

Olivia shook her head. "No, I'm going natural this time."

"Okay, but know that the window is slowly closing."

"I kno-" She'd started to speak when another contraction hit her and she moaned loudly as she gripped Fitz's hand.

"Ahh. Why…do…we…do…this?"

Cecily smiled before leaning down and kissing her sister's temple. "You do this because you're so in love with someone that the two of you can't contain it all. So you make another person out all that love."

Fitz looked over Olivia's head at Cecily and nodded his thanks. He was so grateful she was there with them. She winked at him and smiled before they both turned back to the patient. There were at least two minutes before the next contraction. The room was quiet as Fitz whispered words of encouragement into his wife's ear.

"Ahh, here we go," Olivia moaned. She squeezed her husband's hand. "I'm so sorry, babe," she panted.

"No, Livvie, it's okay. It doesn't hurt at all. You should squeeze harder," he said as he tried to hide the grimace on his face.

"Oh, my God!" she cried as Cecily wiped the sweat from her brow. "Here comes another one."

"Come on, Lib. Hang in there, little sis. You can do this," she cheered her on.

"That's right, baby. Squeeze my hand and breathe. That's right, breathe. Let the pain go."

Just as the contraction subsided, Fatima Goodrich, M.D. breezed into the room. "How's my favorite patient?"

Olivia tried to laugh. "You say that about all your patients."

The doctor laughed. "That's true. How are you?"

"That last contraction was really bad" Olivia moaned.

"Sure you don't want anything for the pain? I can have someone from anesthesiology down here right away."

Olivia shook her head. "Not this time."

"Alright, but if you change your mind let the nurse know."

The doctor went over to the sink and washed her hands. "I'm going to check you to see how far along you are." As she grabbed a pair of gloves, she asked, "Is it okay to examine you while Fitz and Cecily are in the room?"

"They can stay," Olivia said, squeezing Fitz's hand tighter. At this point she didn't care who looked, especially if they were going to help get this baby out.

"Wow, you're almost ready. You're at nine centimeters. Maybe an hour or less and you can start pushing. Are you sure you don't want anything for the pain, Olivia?" she asked, while removing her gloves.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit."

"Thank you, doctor," Fitz said.

Cecily turned to follow her friend. "Lib, Fitz I'm going to step out for second. Fitz, you want me to bring you anything?"

He shook his head. "No, Cecily, I'm good. Thank you."

No sooner had the door closed, when Olivia was hit with another contraction. "Ahh…here comes another one." She moaned as she prepared for the pain.

"Okay," Fitz said. "Just breathe." He cradled her to him as much as he could as Olivia's body stiffened and she groaned like a wounded animal while squeezing hand. He coached, using the breathing exercises they'd learned in the child-birthing class. He gently kissed her until the pain eased. It didn't go away, but having her husband there this time made it all the more bearable. Nobody could comfort her like Fitz. Nobody made her feel as brave as he did. He seemed to always know the right things to say, and he said everything she needed to hear right when she needed to hear it.

"Fitz I don't think I can take much more of this," she said in a watery voice as tears filled her eyes.

The serious look on his face eased into that crooked smile. Smoothing her hair back, he did his best to calm her. "Are you kidding? You're doing great. Fatima said it won't be much longer, and then Bean will be here."

She tried to smile at his comforting words as another contraction tightened her entire body.

"Oh, God. It hurts," she moaned.

Olivia was in the throes of a contraction when Cecily returned. She was delirious with pain.

"How much longer?" she asked, the tears now flowing down her cheeks.

From her position on the left side of the bed, Cecily tried to soothe her sister. "You can do this, Lib. You've made it this far."

"No. No. I can't." She moaned, shaking her head.

"Yes you can, Livvie. Cecily's right. You can do this." Fitz assured her as he rubbed her lower back.

"Ahh," she moaned, "here comes another one!" Olivia leaned forward and grabbed Fitz's hand.

She cried for close to an hour as she went from nine to ten centimeters in record time. She wanted to give up, and she tried, but Fitz was beside her the entire time giving her the strength she couldn't give herself. It was as if he crawled into her body and took it over because she had absolutely nothing left. He kept telling her how proud he was of her.

She tried listening to her husband. "Breathe, Livvie! Breathe!" But it did nothing to hold back the loud scream that vibrated the walls. Olivia collapsed against the pillows trying to catch her breath before another contraction hit her.

"I'll be right back," Cecily said, "I'm going to get Fatima."

Exhausted, Olivia could only nod.

"Okay. Thank you," Fitz answered. Helplessness overwhelmed him as he tenderly wiped his wife's brow. Cecily and the nurses told him that he was an excellent coach, but he felt terrible. He appreciated their kind words but watching Olivia going through the pain of labor was tearing him apart. It hurt him to see her in pain like this. He felt completely useless, and prayed that God would allow Bean to come soon to give his wife some relief.

"It's almost over, Livvie," he whispered, and kissed her temple. "I love you _so_ much."

Olivia began to moan again as another contraction began. The doctor, Cecily and two nurses rushed into the room. Quickly, Dr. Goodrich washed and dried her hands before slipping on a pair of gloves.

"Olivia, I'm going to check to see if you're ready."

As the doctor examined her patient, the nurses scurried around the room preparing for delivery.

Fatima smiled up at Olivia. "You're at ten centimeters and ready to start pushing. Okay Mrs. Grant, let's have this baby."

"Thank you, Jesus." Those were the sweetest words Olivia had heard in the last few hours.

The doctor stood and everything seemed to move at warped speed. She removed her gloves, scrubbed her hands and forearms again before one of the nurses assisted her with a gown and surgical gloves, while the other nurse got Olivia into position to deliver the baby.

Fitz watched as she took a seat on a stool between Olivia's opened legs.

"Alright Olivia, you know the drill. With the next contraction, when you feel the need to push, go ahead."

The doctor then turned to Fitz. "Fitz, after each push, give her a count of ten so she can relax a bit, then we'll push again."

Fitz heard her and nodded his head in acknowledgment, but his attention was on his wife.

"It's almost over Livvie," he whispered softly, his face mere inches from hers. "It's almost over." No sooner had he uttered those words, a contraction reared its ugly head prompting Olivia to grab his hand, while he and Cecily helped her sit up.

Olivia took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pushed with Fitz coaching, and Cecily cheering. "Come on, Livvie, that's it. Push! Push! Push!"

The next twenty minutes were spent with Olivia pushing, Fitz coaching, Cecily cheering, and the doctor assuring her that it would indeed be over soon. Suddenly, the doctor told her to stop pushing.

"Olivia, the baby's head is beginning to crown. One more push should do it. Give it everything you've got. Just one big push okay?"

Olivia nodded weakly and when the pain came crashing down again, she squeezed her eyes closed again and pushed with all her might.

"Come on, Livvie. One more time and it'll be over. You can do it, baby," Fitz encouraged.

"That's it, Olivia. Push! Push! That's it! That's it! Push! Push!" the doctor said excitedly. "That's great…okay…okay. The head is out!"

At that moment, Olivia collapsed into Fitz's arms. The room was abuzz with excitement, but for Fitz, everything was suddenly moving in slow motion. When he heard the doctor say the head was out, everything seemed to stop. He leaned over between his wife's legs, riveted, as he watched their baby's head emerge from her birth canal. In all his life he had never been so awestruck by anything. The voices around him seemed to be coming through a tunnel. He watched as, one by one, the shoulders were exposed.

Olivia had pushed to the point of exhaustion but relief came with a final push as a warm solid mass slipped from her body.

Fitz watched his newborn slide from his wife's body and into the doctor's hands.

"It's a girl! You have a baby girl. Congratulations!" Dr. Goodrich said as she held up the squirming newborn, her umbilical cord still attached, for her parents to see. The baby began to cry, loudly, as the doctor placed her on her mother's chest. Her wailing quieted as she made skin-to-skin contact with Olivia.

Fitz's eyes filled with tears. He was speechless. Olivia turned to look at him. "Babe, it's a girl."

When she saw the look in his bright blue eyes, a look of wonder and joy, she knew the pain she had gone through was worth the years of happiness their daughters would bring them. From the look on his face, it didn't matter that Bean was a little girl. Elliott had gotten her wish…again.

There were no words to describe what Fitz felt as he witnessed his daughter coming into the world. For a second, he almost lost it when the baby came out looking purple, and was silent. He exhaled deeply once she began to cry. As long as he lived, he would never forget the intense emotions he felt, nor would he be able to describe them.

He looked at Olivia and their newborn daughter through his tears and knew that there was no way in the world he could ever repay her for the beautiful girls she'd borne him. He was feeling incredible joy and love for his wife. He also felt hurt for not being able to be anything but a helpless onlooker during her labor. As he looked at her and thought about the pain she endured, and the tears she'd shed, he broke down and cried.

"Fitz?"

Fitz wiped his tears and looked at the doctor who held up a pair cord scissors. "Would you like the honor?" He nodded, stepped closer to his wife's opened legs, and reached for the instrument. He felt no shame as tears streamed down his face, and his hand shook as he cut the cord.

Olivia cried silent tears as she held their daughter close, loving her more than she could ever comprehend. In that moment, her heart expanded beyond what she thought was possible to make room for this amazing little girl that they had created out of love.

"Fitz, look at her," Olivia said softly. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes, she is," he said, his voice shaky. He leaned over and kissed Olivia's temple. He had fallen head over heels in love again.

"Thank you, Livvie."

"Don't thank me. I couldn't have made her by myself."

"But you gave birth to her," he said between sniffles.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Perkins, the pediatrician interrupted, "I'm gonna need this little one."

Olivia hated to give her up. Placing a kiss on her forehead, she reluctantly handed the infant over.

After the pediatrician examined the baby, the nurse thoroughly cleaned, weighed and dressed her. "Six pounds even, and she's twenty-one inches long. She's perfect," she said as she handed the baby to her mother.

"She's so tiny." Fitz said, still in awe.

"Six pounds even is just right, from _my_ point of view." They both chuckled. "She can get bigger _outside_ the womb."

He reached out and gently caressed her tiny face.

"She looks like you and her big sister," Olivia finally admitted.

Fitz smiled. "Well I didn't want to say anything, but she sure does look just like her daddy."

Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

Cecily, who had been quietly sitting and texting, giving the parents time to bond with their newborn, finally spoke. "She looks just like patootie when she was born. Almost the same weight and everything. She's definitely your mini-me, Fitz. Sorry, Lib."

Olivia laughed at her sister's words.

"Do you want me to call Mom and Daddy?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I'm going to surprise them. Besides, they're probably all partied out."

The three of them laughed.

"They haven't called so I'm assuming JR and Christine haven't contacted them." She looked at Fitz. "We need to call your parents too. I'm actually surprised we haven't heard from them. Elle has no idea where we are. She's going to be so surprised."

Cecily nodded. "Okay. Let me see this little girl before I get out of here. I need to get home to my own baby." Moving closer, she wiped away a tear as she gazed down at the baby.

"Are you crying, Cis?" Olivia teased.

Cecily shot Fitz a look when he chuckled. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"Be quiet, Lib. You're ruining my moment of bonding with my new niece."

"Sorry," Olivia said sounding contrite, and trying to keep from laughing.

Cecily playfully rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll see you guys later." She leaned down and kissed her sister's cheek and then her niece's tiny head. "Love you little sister. Congratulations."

"Love you too, Cis. Thank you."

She walked over to the other side of the bed where Fitz stood, and he wrapped his arms around his crazy and funny sister-in-law, his daughter's beloved tante. She'd been on their team from the very beginning, and he would always love her for that.

"Thank you for coming, Cecily."

"You kidding? This is the only place I'd want to be. Congratulations new daddy."

Fitz laughed, loving the sound of that. "Thanks. Do you need me to walk you downstairs?"

"No, I'm good."

Olivia looked up her husband. "Babe I'm starving."

"What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"What time is it?"

Fitz looked at his watch. "Almost noon."

Olivia nodded. "Good. I want a chicken and avocado wrap, loaded, from _The Bottom Line_, with tater tots and a cup of chili."

She looked at her sister and her husband who were both staring at her. "What?" she asked. "I just gave birth. Leave me alone."

They both laughed. Fitz leaned down to kiss his wife and newborn. "I'll walk with you downstairs, Cecily." He turned to Olivia. "I'll call in the order from the car after I call my parents."

"Okay, babe. Cis, text me when you get home."

"Will do, Lib. Bye."

"Bye, Cissy."

X

Olivia was finally settled and alone with her baby. A nurse had assisted her with a shower and helped her get into a set of silk lounging pajamas and pull her hair into a high ponytail, while the baby was in the nursery. She felt much better. As soon as they finished, she requested the baby be brought to her. She was exhausted but she couldn't get enough of holding her. She'd nursed her earlier and now she was sleeping soundly. Laying the baby on the bed, she unswaddled her and studied her sweet little face.

The baby must have known her mommy was looking at her because she stretched, with her tiny fists balled up and gradually opened her eyes. Olivia smiled. Bean may have had Fitz's entire face, nose, and lips, but like her big sister, she had her mother's doe shaped eyes. She touched her hair noting the texture would probably be like her father's, as she grew older. Delicately, she touched her tiny hands and feet, counting her fingers and toes.

She lowered her head as she lifted one tiny foot and kissed the sole, and then the other. The baby's skin was quite fair, and Olivia knew that there was a chance that it would stay that way, but there was also a chance she would darken. She was perfect. Her baby girl was perfect. She was so caught up in her new baby she didn't hear Fitz enter the room, followed by a nurse pushing a cart filled with floral arrangements and balloons.

"Lunch is served!"

She laughed. "Thank you, my sweet, sweet husband. I'm starving."

Fitz set the bag of food on the table and walked over to the bed, while the nurse unloaded the cart and exited the room.

"What's all of this?" Olivia asked, looking around the room.

"This," he gestured towards the flowers and balloons, "is your husband being a very happy man and almost buying out an entire florist shop."

She shook her head, smiling at him.

"Bean's awake," he said smiling down at their newborn. "She has your eyes Livvie."

"And that's it. Everything else is you, mister."

He shrugged, trying to keep from smiling. "We make pretty babies."

Olivia nodded. "That we do, babe."

"Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes. Why don't you take her and then I can get up."

Fitz reached for his baby and laid her in the clear bassinet beside Olivia's bed. He then helped her stand and she slowly made her way to the bathroom and washed her hands. When she came out, Fitz had laid out the food on the rolling table. Carefully she eased her sore body down on the bed with his help. He moved the food closer and she began to eat.

Fitz went to wash his hands. He then removed his shirt and lifted their baby in his arms. Laying back in the leather recliner, he placed the sleeping Bean on his bare chest. His chest swelled with pride. This is what he'd missed out on five and a half years ago. It was the most incredible feeling in the world.

"Mmm, this is so good," Olivia said as she chewed on a tater tot.

Fitz laughed at his wife before kissing Bean's hat covered head.

"I spoke with the grandparents. They were all at brunch with Elle. Mom and YaYa are of course over the moon about a new baby girl, Elle still doesn't know that Bean is here, she just thinks you had to come to the hospital for a tummy ache."

Olivia swallowed, and laughed. "She's going to be so surprised and happy, Fitz. A little sister is exactly what she wanted."

Fitz grinned at her. "Don't I know it."

Olivia stopped chewing and looked at her husband. "What about you, babe, are you happy?"

Fitz frowned at his wife. "Of course I'm happy. I'm very happy. I'm overjoyed to have two healthy, strong and happy little girls in my life. Along with their mother."

Olivia smiled at him before taking a large bite of her wrap. She felt the same way. Being with Fitz and their girls was like experiencing the greatest love in the world.

"So are we still considering the name Elle has been calling this little one since we returned from California?" Fitz asked looking down into his daughter's angelic face.

Olivia took a sip of water before she answered. "What do you think, daddy? Does the name fit?"

Fitz smiled. "I'm not sure yet."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, let's think about it a little while longer."

She returned to her food but after a few minutes of silence she looked up at her husband. Fitz had dozed off. She smiled. She would finish eating and then take the baby, while her husband got some much needed sleep.

X

They heard her before she entered the room. Fitz and Olivia were lying on her bed. They were both asleep when Christine sent a text to let them know that they were five minutes out. Neither could wait to see their other "baby."

Fitz got up from the bed and walked to the door, while Olivia called the nurse to have her bring in the baby. The door opened and the first person he saw was his princess, who was carrying a balloon bouquet.

"Hi, Daddy," she said as her father lifted her into his arms.

"Hi, little girl. Boy, are mommy and I happy to see you. We have a surprise."

The little girl's eyes lit up as she looked at her mother and smiled. "What surprise, Mommy? Look what we got for you," she held up the balloons, not giving her mother a chance to answer her question.

Olivia laughed and opened her arms wide. "Come here, sweet pea. Give mommy a hug."

Fitz set her on her feet and they all watched as she bounced across the room, and climbed up onto the bed.

"Careful, baby," Fitz warned.

Elliott frowned. "I'm not a baby," she pouted before throwing her arms around her mother's neck and kissing her cheek.

Fitz laughed before turning to greet the grandparents.

"Hello everybody." He leaned down and kissed his mother and then Maya, before shaking JR's and Eli's hands.

"Come on in and have a seat."

Fitz had just closed the door when there was brief knock. He turned to look at his wife who smiled at him while listening to their daughter telling her about brunch with her grandparents.

"I think this is your surprise, princess." Fitz opened the door and a nurse walked in pushing a clear bassinet.

"Someone's here to meet her family," the nurse sang.

Elliott sat up quickly, looking at the nurse and then the bassinet as they moved closer. The adults waited for her reaction and they weren't disappointed.

"Mommy," She pointed, bouncing up and down on her knees. "That's a baby!"

Olivia nodded and laughed. "It _is_ a baby, sweet pea. That's your baby sister."

"Surprise!" All of the adults yelled.

The little girl was speechless, and collapsed into tears against her mother. She was overwhelmed by big emotions as tears fell from her eyes, and Olivia almost became a blubbering mess.

"Oh, sweet pea, don't cry." She leaned down and kissed her little girl's hair, hugging her until she calmed down. "It's okay, baby. Mommy was surprised too." Olivia looked at the grandparents and then Fitz, and smiled.

"You wanted a little sister and now she's here. Would you like to hold her?" Fitz said.

Elliott nodded but her head was still buried in her mother's chest.

"Come on, let's wash your hands and then you can hold your baby sister."

Fitz lifted her from the bed.

"I'll take her," Maya volunteered and stood and took her granddaughter to the bathroom where they both washed their hands. When they returned, Olivia was sitting up, holding the baby. Fitz lifted his little girl and placed her on the bed next to her mother and baby sister.

"Are you ready?" Olivia asked.

Elliott nodded.

"Do you remember how you held Theo?" Fitz asked.

She nodded again.

Olivia gently laid the baby in her big girl's arms and softly reminded her to how to support the newborn's head in the crease of her elbow. Elliott looked at the sleeping baby with wonderment, and then grinned at her weepy grandparents. The nine month wait had been incredibly long for her. She leaned down and kissed the baby's covered head several times before she finally spoke.

'You _finally_ came out of Mommy's belly and I'm happy to see you." She placed her face against the baby's cheek and whispered. "I won't ever let you go. I love you."

The adults lost it in that moment.

Olivia sat watching, overcome with emotion. In that moment she realized that her "baby" was no longer her baby. She watched the transition of Elliott into the big sister role as her girls said hello for the first time. It was sweet to see Elliott automatically and naturally begin to love on her little sister, surprising neither parent.

Fitz stood making a video, while JR took pictures.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" Christine asked after wiping her eyes, and regaining her composure.

Olivia glanced at Fitz, before answering her mother-in-love's question. She looked at her daughter.

"Sweet pea, what name did you choose for your baby sister?"

Elliott looked at her mother and smiled. "Maxwell," she answered.

Olivia looked at the grandparents. "Everyone meet Maxwell Olivia Grant."

JR discretely wiped at his tears, while Eli grinned at his daughter.

"She's been obsessed with the name since we visited L.A. and stayed at _The Maxwell,"_ Fitz explained. "We knew that boy or girl, Maxwell was the name."

JR kissed his wife's cheek. "That's my mother's maiden name. I love it. It's perfect."

Maya grabbed Christine's hand and squeezed it, while Eli beamed with pride and love as he looked at his beautiful daughter and granddaughters. "My mother, Big Olivia, will be pleased as well."

"Well, welcome to the world, Maxwell Olivia Grant," Maya added.

For the next hour, everyone got a chance to hold Maxwell, while they talked about the Pope's anniversary party, the surprise guest, Olivia dancing herself into labor and Fitz's very strong genes. The baby was back in her big sister's arms again when she begin to whimper.

"I think someone's ready to nurse again," Olivia announced.

"Well that's our cue," Eli said, standing from the sofa, and assisting his wife.

"No, Mommy. I don't want to go," Elliott whined and moved closer to her mother.

Olivia reached out and gently removed Maxwell, whose whimpers were seconds away from full blown cries, from her big girl's arms. She and Fitz knew this would happen which is why they'd planned for her to stay for a while.

"It's okay, sweet pea. You can stay, okay?"

The grandparents offered more congratulations, got kisses from Olivia, Elliott and Maxwell and said their goodbyes, before Fitz walked them to the door and closed it. He turned and stood staring at his family; his wife and daughters. Olivia looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes.

Fitz moved across the room quickly and stood by her side.

"You okay, Livvie?"

She tried to blink back her tears. "I'm just so happy. I have everything I've ever wanted."

He leaned in and kissed her lips. "That makes both of us."

She reached out and grasped his chin, bringing him closer and kissing him, deeper.

Fitz stood and walked around to the other side of the bed. He lifted a now sleeping Elliott and lay next to his wife, before settling his sleeping princess in his arms. He watched his wife as she nursed their newborn.

"Did you ever think it was possible to be this happy?"

"No," Fitz admitted. "I honestly didn't think it was possible." He glanced at Maxwell, who looked into her mother's face as she suckled her breast. Even at almost five hours old, she was one of the most beautiful and contented babies Fitz had ever seen. It was a good thing too, especially after what his wife had gone through to bring her into the world. His wife. His beautiful wife. She was a natural mother, tender and gentle, excellent wife and an incredible lover.

Fitz was so damn lucky, and he knew it. He quietly thanked God for the gift of Olivia Carolyn Pope. Just looking at their daughters nearly brought him to tears…again. He wasn't supposed to be the emotional one, but he swore those pregnancy hormones were contagious. Today he was on emotional overload. He carefully pulled Olivia a little closer. She was sore, obviously, but he wanted to be closer to her. Childbirth wasn't for the weak.

"They were both worth it. Every single second of it," Olivia whispered, obviously reading his mind.

"I just wish I could have gone through some of it for you," Fitz said. "So that you wouldn't have had to. It doesn't seem fair that you had to do it all."

"Well you did have to put up with nine months of mood swings, complaining, parenting Elle when I was too tired, more complaining, cravings, and then one hell of a labor and delivery experience. I think I would have been afraid to be the one on the other end of that. It's almost worse to feel completely helpless."

Fitz chuckled softly. "It's alright. I can deal with all of the pregnancy stuff. That's normal. Besides, I told you that I would be here for every step of our pregnancy. The labor and delivery though…I'll admit, it's hard to see someone you love going through pain like that."

"Well it's over now," Olivia said, looking up at her husband's serious face. "But I want you to remember this conversation, weeks from now, when we still haven't had sex."

Fitz laughed softly and nuzzled his nose in her soft hair before he tilted her face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Maxwell finished nursing and was fast asleep so Olivia unlatched her, and then adjusted her clothes. She placed the baby on her shoulder and gently massaged her tiny back until she delicately burped. Mother and father quietly cheered as if their tiny baby had just won an Olympic gold medal. Shifting the newborn in her arms, the parents stared into her perfect sleeping face.

"She's so beautiful." He kissed her tiny forehead again.

Olivia laughed tiredly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Olivia Pope-Grant."

She stared up at her husband with tears in her eyes. "I love you too. Always."

Always. He could do always. With Olivia. With their daughters. Always. He thought to himself, once more, life couldn't be better.

When the nurse came in to check on her patient, she found the Grant family in bed, sleeping peacefully.


	40. Chapter 40

Hey everybody, y'all alright? I'm back with a "short" chapter. Just a little update. Not a lot of dialogue. This story isn't ending just yet, there's one more chapter. Not sure when I'll write it, but it's coming. Thank you all for reading the last chapters and your reviews and kind PMs. Writing this story has been a lot of fun, and honestly, during the last seven months, therapy. I love this version of Olitz, and I wouldn't change a thing about the way I've written them. So until the final chapter, happy reading.

TBOT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Six months later…_

The Grant household of three was adjusting to being a household of four with the birth of Maxwell Olivia. Fitz and Olivia had been advised by family and friends that having a second child would cause a major shift in the family dynamics, that it was a harder transition. They were prepared for that. They were even prepared to assist Elliott in adjusting to a new baby in the house. Although she wanted and was excited to have a baby sister, the idea of sharing mommy's and daddy's attention and affection with the new baby was new. After all, she was still a child. They'd listened to friends and read a few books. They were ready.

What they _hadn't_ prepared for was a "high maintenance" baby. The term was _not_ used loosely. They'd caught a glimpse of Maxwell's personality before she'd even come home from the hospital. After spending the day together in Olivia's room on the day she was born, Fitz and Elliott left for the evening and Olivia sent the newborn to the nursery so she could get a little sleep until the baby's next feeding. Thirty minutes later, after trying everything in her toolbox to console the baby girl, the nurse brought her back.

"Someone's demanding a private room with a private nurse…you." She laughed and lifted the baby, who was still crying inconsolably, from the bassinet and handed her to her mother. Maxwell quieted. She wasn't even a day old but she'd already figured out what she was missing and what she needed to do to get it. That had not changed.

Olivia quickly learned that Maxwell was very different from Elliott. Her big girl had been the sweetest, most laid back, happiest baby you'd ever meet. She hardly ever cried. Once she started smiling, it was constant. Nothing bothered her and she had everyone wrapped around her little finger. For some reason she thought she could use the same tactics she'd used with Elliott on Maxwell and get the same results, but she soon realized how naïve she'd been. Maxwell was her own little person. She didn't sleep the same, eat the same, nap the same or poop the same, so everything was brand new again and so much harder to figure out.

The first few weeks of having two children had its challenges. The adults were short on sleep and Olivia was constantly occupied by the newest member of the family, Maxwell. Fitz stepped it up, spending time with Elliott and giving her lots of love and attention because Maxwell was what some called, a "Velcro baby." She couldn't stand to be put down so she was attached to Olivia around the clock. Even her daddy was only acceptable to her for twenty minutes or so before the tears began. Right now, his baby girl wanted no parts of him.

Thank God for Dottie Belle! She immediately recognized Maxwell's demanding personality. She helped the new parents to understand that in some ways, all babies are high needs or high maintenance, and that it wasn't their parenting, just Maxwell's temperament. The infant was just going to require a little extra love, patience and attention. She also promised that it would get better. They both hoped that would be very soon.

She taught Fitz and Olivia how to identify and adapt to her needs, understand her cues. She also encouraged the parents to take naps, go on walks, and take a break from their fussy little girl. Yes, Maxwell sometimes cried the entire time that Olivia was gone. But they were confident in Dottie's ability to remain calm with her, and Fitz wouldn't allow his wife to feel guilty about getting away. She needed to take care of herself, mentally and physically. They'd had to learn a whole new way to parent Maxwell, while also parenting Elliott.

In many ways, the five year age difference was a blessing. Elliott was independent. She was able to play by herself, use the bathroom by herself and grab a snack when she wanted one. She understood that her baby sister required a large amount of attention from mommy and daddy. She was also old enough not to get jealous, sometimes. And, she was extremely helpful, whether it was grabbing a diaper, burp cloth or bib, or maybe bringing her mother her phone while she was nursing. It helped make her feel involved.

Fitz and Olivia didn't have to deal with sibling rivalry because Elliott could use her words and communicate if she was feeling left out or sad or needed them for something. Her grandparents and her tante made up for any attention she may have, inadvertently, not have been getting from her parents. She didn't seem to be bothered by any of it.

By late August they were in a better place caring for their baby. They couldn't change her temperament or personality, so they just rolled with it by remaining calm and patient, and waited for her needs to change. Fitz planned a trip to Sugar Hill at the end of summer, knowing his wife needed a change of scenery. Dottie was given the time off since JR and Christine would be available to help Olivia with Maxwell, while Fitz spent time with their big girl. The elder Popes and Cecily were also available if needed. Of course Olivia wasn't sure how much they could help because Maxwell had to be in _her _arms, or at _her_ breasts, or in _her _bed, at all times. She needed whatever physical contact she could get from her mother. They all needed this mini-vacation and she prayed that her baby would be okay being physically separated from her if only for little while.

X

September. October. November. December. Winter in D.C. had come roaring in with cold, blustery winds but surprisingly, still sunny. Fitz stood when Olivia walked into the warm waiting room in Dr. Mira Gaffney's office. She was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses but he could still see that her face was drawn and pinched. His concern was evident by the lines furrowing his forehead. She gave him a half-smile when he extended his hand to her. She took it and they walked out of the door.

"Feeling any better?"

Closing her eyes behind the shades, she shook her head.

Elliott had come down with a strain of the flu that was going around her classroom. Fitz and Olivia had taken care of her until he could no longer ignore his own symptoms. With him and Elliott both sick and in bed, it was Olivia who'd played nursemaid.

Of course she was careful to stay away from Maxwell, lest her baby get sick. Fortunately Dottie was on hand to care for her. The baby no longer hated everyone but her mother, she just tolerated them all. She still preferred her mother to her father, the breast to the bottle, and arms to her SNOO, swing, car seat, stroller, crib, bouncy seat and every other baby contraption they'd bought for her. But Dottie was right, it _had_ gotten better.

They'd come a long way since Maxwell was born. Their trip to the Vineyard had been a rousing success. Maxwell had allowed, yes allowed, JR to hold her for long periods of time, but it was still a no-go for anyone else, including her father. She loved Elliott, and of course Elliott loved her baby sister. But the five and a half year old had her own agenda and spent time with her when she could. So when Olivia needed a break, it was JR to the rescue.

The family had spent a lot of time on the beach, celebrated Theo's first birthday, and Fitz had taken _My Ivey_ out a few times with the guys to drink, smoke cigars and get away from their wives. He and Olivia had also spent two nights on the boat while it was docked at Sugar Hill. She had been cleared to resume sexual activities two months prior, but up until they came to the Vineyard, it was the last thing on her mind. With a clingy baby, lack of sleep, leaky breasts and her recovery time, she just wasn't feeling it. Fitz, being the wonderful husband he was, was patient and didn't pressure her. Instead he was supportive and showed his affection for her in other ways with massages, foot rubs and sometimes just holding her…when Maxwell wasn't attached. All of that changed the first night on the boat. After a few fits and starts, a quickly inserted diaphragm and lots of lubricant, they were on their way to getting their sexual groove back.

The first week on the Vineyard was uneventful. Princess Maxwell seemed to enjoy the outside so they spent a lot of time by the shaded poolside, with the baby in a portable baby pop-up tent. Cecily came to visit along with August and Theo. She'd tried to hold Maxwell who cried each time she did prompting her tante to start calling her 'crying shame.' Olivia didn't find the nickname amusing at all.

On other days, Olivia was able to swim in the pool with Elliott and Fitz while the baby slept and Christine kept close watch. The baby girl was warming up to her Grammy, which meant an extra pair of arms. For that, Olivia was grateful.

Week two, Fitz received a call from his brother asking if he would be okay with him coming to Sugar Hill for a few days while he and his family were there. Fitz surprised his brother when he said it was okay. Their relationship was still strained, but the healing had begun. He still didn't trust Ford, but they'd spoken over the phone maybe once per week and never longer than fifteen minutes, since that session in Arizona four months ago.

Ford was his only brother and no matter how many ways he twisted and turned the scenarios over in his head, it always ended with him making peace with him. He was one of the few constants in his life, and he was having a hard time trying to think of raising his children not knowing their uncle.

Ford stayed in one of the guest houses on the property so he wouldn't make Fitz and Olivia uncomfortable. When he arrived he'd asked to speak to Olivia privately. Of course Fitz didn't want her anywhere near his brother alone, but he would never tell her what she could or couldn't do.

The morning after his arrival, Ford and Olivia sat out on the patio, with a napping Maxwell not far away. She listened intently as he spoke.

"I was jealous of any close personal relationships that my brother had. But none of them were ever serious enough or lasted long enough to distract him from the family business. Until he met you. Something changed." He smiled at her, and she couldn't help staring at the eyes he shared with her big girl. "It was in the way he looked at you, the subtle touches, the kisses, and when he started talking about leaving the company. No one had ever been able to do that. That's when I knew he was serious about you."

"You got all of that from meeting us together once?" she asked.

He nodded. "You were the first woman he begged off hanging with me to be with. Clearly, he had already fallen in love with you."

Olivia nodded. She had fallen in love with Fitz too.

"Instead of getting to know you better, I made it my mission to break you two apart. Even though I knew that if Fitz was that serious about you, you had to be smart, kind, loving and fun."

Olivia smiled, and Ford relaxed a bit more.

"All I could see at the time was I "losing" a brother and partner in the business. He was my buffer between Senior and JR, and now he was leaving me alone to deal with them. Then I plotted to keep his daughter, my beautiful nice, away from him for four years, and lied to his face the few times I saw him. I'm so ashamed of myself for what I did. What kind of person does that?"

Ford shook his head. He then went on to tell her what he'd been doing since the last time she'd seen him. He apologized and said that nothing he said or did could excuse what he'd said and done to her, so he wouldn't try to. He did, however, tell her what a kindhearted person she must be to even want to hear what he had to say.

Olivia was honest when she told him that she'd long ago forgiven him. She hadn't, however, forgotten what he'd done. That was the only way she could have some peace and joy. She'd accepted his apology, having long moved on. She was living in the now, not the past, because it was a much more enjoyable existence. She couldn't change the past, but, she and Fitz could control where their life would go from here.

Yes, the man sitting in front of her had tried to destroy them but he hadn't succeeded. Olivia understood that it wasn't about what happened to them, but how they reacted to it. They were now married and parents to two beautiful little girls. They had control of the one thing _they_ could control, their future, and she looked forward to that future, with her husband and children.

They continued to talk until Maxwell woke from her nap with a "Feed me or I'm gonna die!" shriek and Olivia quickly moved to pick her up because she didn't like to be kept waiting. It was one of her cues they'd picked up on very early. Ford swam a few laps in the pool while Olivia nursed her baby, staring down at her. Each time she looked at her baby girl she marveled at how much she looked like Fitz. Her light olive skin tone, dark soft curly hair and doe shaped clear brown eyes, with green flecks, were in stark contrast to her big sister, but they both had their father's face. When she finished, she was joined by her husband. He reached for his mini-me, who was happy enough to let him hold her for a while. She even smiled when he held her up, made silly noises and kissed her cheeks. He was captivated by those big clear brown eyes.

Ford climbed from the pool, dried himself, pulled on a t-shirt and then joined them. He and Olivia sat watching Fitz entertain his baby girl. After a few minutes, Ford asked to hold the little girl. Fitz looked at his brother's hands before finally handing the baby over.

Surprisingly, Maxwell allowed Ford to hold her and he loved it. She stared up at him with those big eyes and smiled. This infuriated Fitz. Especially after all of the hoops he'd jumped through to gain his baby daughter's love, trust and affection. And his brother just shows up and she's all gums for him. Olivia and Christine later explained that Ford looked so much like JR he seemed familiar to one of the few people she tolerated.

Ford had met Elliott the previous evening when he arrived. She was happy to finally meet her Uncle Ford, and had turned her considerable charms on him. He'd played several games of Connect Four with her before dinner, and watched _Moana,_ twice, before she fell asleep on the sofa next to him.

Ford couldn't believe he'd kept this precious girl away from his brother, her father, for almost five years. He would do anything and everything in his power to make up for what he'd done to his family, especially his beautiful niece. It appeared that the first four years of her life without her father were fading memories. He was glad. She seemed secure in her daddy's love, and it was obvious they were very close. She was clearly a daddy's girl.

For the remainder of his stay, he indulged Elliott in whatever shenanigans she could come up with. They spent a lot of time together, but of course her father was never far away, always watching.

X

Over the next few months, Elliott began first grade. Unlike the pre-k to kindergarten transition, kindergarten to first grade was smooth and so far successful. Fitz still prepared breakfast every morning, and dropped her off at school, leaving Olivia home with Dottie and Princess Maxwell.

Olivia had begun taking advantage of Maxwell's changing personality. She could now leave their home and meet with other mommies. The baby was quiet and content as long as she was in her mother's arms. They'd tried tummy time and a few other activities at those meet-ups, but Maxwell had cried, immediately letting her mother know that she wasn't feeling any of it. She preferred to just sit watching everyone and everything going on around her, with those big, clear brown eyes.

Olivia was grateful because she'd finally found something that her baby liked, and it gave her a chance to get out of the house. She got to talk with other mothers and Maxwell received the stimulation she needed. The baby really was a people person she just didn't want the people touching her. Of course she loved her big sister, who held her all the time. She seemed to like hearing her voice. They were already close.

When Maxwell arrived, Elliott started engaging more with her baby dolls. Eli and Maya had gifted her with a few _American Girl Bitty Baby _dolls and all of the accessories. Her parents watched her role play with her "babies" knowing that it was an important part of her developmental stage. She was influenced by the nurture and love she observed her mother give to her and her baby sister, and she in turn gave that to her dolls.

Elliott read to Maxwell and her babies while Olivia nursed. It was a way for her to spend more time with her girls, and to be more attentive to her big girl. She'd listen to Elliott tell her about her day, or sometimes Elliott just wanted to snuggle with her mother and baby sister. So the three Grant ladies would bond, sitting in the big leather chair in the nursery, until the baby fell asleep.

X

By the beginning of November, the four Grants had finally hit their stride. Elliott had celebrated her sixth birthday with a safari themed birthday party at the National Children's Museum. Five month old Maxwell was steadily warming up to others, giving Olivia some needed relief. Dottie was still with the family, and was an enormous help. Thankfully, she wasn't leaving anytime soon. Olivia wasn't ready to return to work because she felt her baby needed her more. Of course she still remained in the loop with her team and consulted when needed.

The family had also quietly celebrated Fitz's forty-first birthday with dinner at La Casa Grant. He'd sat at the head of the table with a chubby Maxwell on his lap, chewing her hand. She'd actually cried when Olivia attempted to remove her so they could light the candles on his cake. Fitz didn't care about the candles and held on to his baby instead. They'd come a long way to get to this point and he wasn't letting her go. Maxwell had changed a lot.

By Halloween, the couple was comfortable enough to leave the baby for a few hours. They were ready for a night out together, and decided to attend Michael and Desiree Tucker's costume party. They went as Marvel comic characters: Fitz as Captain America, and Olivia as Princess Shuri from _Black Panther_. She'd lost most of the baby weight but the backside remained, for which Fitz was very grateful. From the moment she'd gotten dressed, on the ride to the party and any time they were alone the ribald comments about how she looked didn't stop. They'd been standing in a dark corner watching the other party goers dance, when Fitz's hand moved from the small of her back to her ass. He leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck.

"You'd better stop feeling me up before someone sees us."

"And what are they going to do?" he whispered in her ear. "Ask us to leave? I'll be glad to."

"There's no need to go all hard, Mr. Grant," she reprimanded, smiling.

Fitz moved closer, close enough for her to feel him. "Keep talking and something _will _get hard, Mrs. Grant."

Olivia was saved from replying to his bawdy comment when one of her sorority sisters came over to say 'hello.'

They'd come home, after dancing most of the night, around two in the morning, giggling like a couple of teenagers. As they climbed the stairs, they were careful not to awaken the household. JR and Christine had volunteered to stay with their grandbabies for the evening. They checked on their girls, who were both asleep_, _before tip toeing down the hall to their bedroom. The door was barely closed and locked before Fitz pulled Olivia into his arms and kissed her. And, oh, what a hot and steamy kiss it was. He had been unable to take his eyes off of his wife for most of the night.

And he hadn't missed the covert looks of the other men gawking at her either. He couldn't blame them or the countless others he saw who looked at his wife the same way. She was beautiful and he let her know every day, in every way, that his heart belonged only to her.

They finally came up for air and began stripping off their clothing, kicking off their shoes. Arms entwined around each other, Fitz lifted his wife, and carried her across the expansive bedroom toward their bed. She slid down his body and stood before him with a smug expression on her face. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down onto the bed, and his cock hardened in anticipation.

Moving between his legs, Olivia dropped to her knees before him. She placed a trail of damp kisses against his inner thighs, and then took his smooth thick tip into her mouth.

Above her, Fitz moaned, "Ooooh, Livvie." His hips began to pump lightly up and down. Her teasing had him brick hard, his desire so intense he was ready to explode. Olivia slid her tongue gently along the underside of his dick, swirling it in small circles, and then she took more of him into her mouth enjoying the feel of his hardness against her tongue. She took her time pleasuring her husband, sucking him in and out past her lips, as he lay back with both arms over his head enjoying his wife's hot mouth.

As she held him in the palm of her hand, Olivia felt him pulse and twitch. She suddenly released him and stood. Fitz sat up and watched her walk into their bathroom. He stood from the bed and followed, knowing what she was about to do. He watched as she coated the diaphragm with spermicide and put one foot up on the vanity chair.

"Romantic isn't it?"

Fitz said nothing. He just stood staring at his love with hooded eyes, and slowly licked his bottom lip. His thick cock was throbbing so hard that it jerked up an inch.

When she finished, he barely gave her time to wash her hands before he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to their bed. Olivia locked her legs around his waist as her hands gripped his head and his back. As soon as her back hit the duvet, he wasted no time pushing inside her, his thick tip parting her. She forgot how to breathe and her hips bucked wildly. She let out a low groan.

"You're so big," she whispered.

Fitz grunted out a response. He kept pushing in, stretching her, filling her slowly. She moved against him, taking all he gave her, even though it was a still a little uncomfortable. But he felt so good.

"That's it, Livvie, take all of me," he whispered near her ear. "Open for me, baby. That's it." He pushed in further, harder, until he was all the way inside. He was so big, throbbing inside of her, she felt him in her stomach.

She didn't know how much more she could take from the pleasure he was giving her, but then Fitz flexed his hips and moved inside her. He pulled out gently and then filled her again, completely. She moaned and rocked against him, trying to take him deeper. He responded by thrusting harder. Her body knew what to do. It still ached a little, but the pain was a delicious pleasure.

Their bodies slapped together as Fitz thrust hard into her. She held him tighter as he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her with _a_ desperation that made her toes curl. Their tongues dueled as his thrusts grew more frenzied.

Fitz finally broke the kiss, needing to catch his breath. He whispered against her ear.

"Come for me, baby."

His voice was raspy and low and that sent her over the edge. She came on his command, hard from the pleasure her husband was giving her. Her body went wild, her hips jerking up and down, grinding into him. She clawed at his shoulders and his back, digging her heels into his backside as she rode out her orgasm. Wave after wave after wave and just when she'd started to come down, Fitz changed up the tempo and she came again. She moaned his name loudly as she lost control completely, again.

"Livvie, I'm going to come…"

She was so lost. She barely heard his words. She uttered something incoherent. All she could do was cling to him while he thrust faster, and harder and harder, before spilling his seed inside her.

"God, I love you, Olivia Grant," Fitz whispered and kissed her before he pulled out and rolled over onto his back, pulling his wife onto his chest. He reached down and pulled the sheet over their naked bodies.

"I love you too, babe," she said softly as she buried her face in his neck. He held her closer if that was at all possible, neither saying a word. Both were still trying to get their breath to return to normal.

'I thought we were going to wake the entire house," Fitz said chuckling.

Olivia laughed. "Were we that loud?" she asked, sounding half asleep.

"Probably. But they shouldn't be surprised. We're married."

For some reason Olivia wasn't embarrassed. "We can try quiet sex, but those orgasms you're giving me are not that easy to keep quiet," she said before rising placing soft kisses on his chest and nipples that had his cock hardening all over again. She wanted him again as much as he wanted her which had his cock growing another inch.

Fitz laughed heartily. "Uh, Livvie?" he said as his dick started twitching beneath the sheet.

"Yes, babe?"

He angled his head. The sheet was tented and his cock was dancing, putting on a little show.

She smiled at the sight before sitting up and straddling her husband's lap. Fitz guided his wife down onto his thick, throbbing cock slowly and she gasped and sighed contentedly as he filled her again.

He pulled her closer and buried his face into her neck, softly biting it as her core fit him like a glove. She sighed as he kissed his way to her breasts, toying with one nipple then the next. He kept it up for so long, playing with them, licking, stroking, sucking, and pulling, that she thought she might come from that.

She arched her back and began to circle her hips, pulling him deeper within her.

"Damn, Livvie," he moaned in pleasure.

Olivia lifted her head to look down at him. They stared at one another as they moved to their own rhythm, and drove each other wild with their frantic thrusts and moans. It was all she wanted. She worked her hips against him, and he into her. They were chest to chest and she lowered her head so they could kiss. Fitz kissed fiercely and she met his intensity.

"Fitz," she moaned against his lips. The pleasure was building, and she felt it start low in her gut. An overwhelming sensation took over and her body tensed with her orgasm.

"Oh, my God, Fitz. I'm gonna…"

"Me too," he uttered. Fitz felt the tightness in his chest, and his loins, as his dick stiffened before he released his seed again.

Olivia clutched him as her own orgasm shook her body and she came with him.

They both gasped deeply trying to catch their breaths as their hearts beat rapidly in perfect sync.

Over the next hour, they went from making sweet intimate love to wild, rough and tender sex. They had just come down from another orgasm, and their bodies were covered in sweat when Olivia begged Fitz for a reprieve. He knew she was sore, so he smiled at his love before lifting her from the bed and carrying her to their bathroom. She washed what remained of the paint from her face while Fitz ran them a hot bath. Once she finished, she joined him and lay back against his chest. They soaked for a few minutes, kissing and fondling each other, before lathering and washing each other's exhausted bodies. When they finished, they stepped out of the tub and dried each other off. After massaging body butter into each other's skin, they dressed and fell into bed. The sun was barely hovering above the horizon when they finally closed their eyes.

X

_Present_

Together they stepped onto the full elevator and rode in silence down to the lobby. They exited the building and the wind hit them both causing Fitz to wrap his arm around her, pulling her close, and putting his arm around her waist, offering her his body heat. He could tell she'd lost a little weight. It was also in her face.

Fitz had finally convinced her to see a doctor because after nursing him and their daughter back to health, she'd come down with the flu two weeks ago. He'd taken care of his wife while Dottie took care of the girls. They'd stayed home for Thanksgiving with Maxwell while Elliott went with her grandparents and tante to dinner at Spencer and Big Olivia's. Even while sick, she was still beautiful but her usual glow was replaced with paleness. Her eyes were puffy, and she was very nasal. She was also lethargic and congested. She wore a mask to keep the germs away from the girls, especially while she nursed.

When she still wasn't feeling one hundred percent after two weeks, she made an appointment with her primary care physician, hoping she could prescribe something to make her feel better.

When they reached Fitz's SUV, he opened the passenger door and helped her onto the seat before closing the door. Olivia leaned back against the plush leather seat as her husband walked around to the driver's side and climbed behind the wheel.

"Did she write you a prescription?"

"She couldn't.

"Why couldn't she?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

The three words hit him in the face with the force of a brick. He thought he heard a buzzing sound and looked around for it. It grew louder and after a while he realized the ringing sound was in his head. He leaned his head back onto the headrest and took in a few deep breaths.

Olivia was pregnant again! She was having another baby.

Fitz was silent. Olivia turned and stared out of the window, wiping the tears that had began to fall when what she'd suspected for a while was confirmed. She didn't believe it at first but she knew that the test wasn't lying, and she was completely and utterly devastated. She'd missed her period in November, but since she was nursing, she wasn't alarmed. But the nausea, exhaustion, moodiness, her inability to shake the flu and just overall not feeling right was concerning enough to both of them. Hence her doctor's visit today.

Fitz turned to look at his wife, who was wiping away her tears.

"Oh, Livvie, please don't cry."

His words caused the floodgates to open. She wasn't even a year postpartum after having Maxwell and here she was, pregnant again. She'd lost all of the baby weight, and had just started to get her life back on track. Finally, she had some semblance of freedom as a mother of an almost six-month-old who was eating solids and not breastfeeding around the clock anymore. She was even thinking about going back to work in January. And in the blink of an eye, it was all gone. What was she going to do?

Fitz reached out and pulled her into his arms and held her there as she cried on his shoulder.

"That's it, baby. Let it go. I've got you," Fitz murmured_._

Olivia's body trembled as she cried from exhaustion and shock. When she finished, Fitz reluctantly released her. She sat up and removed her shades, while he handed her a Kleenex. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose, and then balled up the tissue.

"Feel better now?"

She turned to face him and shook her head.

"Is this part of why you haven't been able to fully shake the flu?"

Too emotional to speak, she nodded.

Fitz sighed, but didn't say anything.

"Fitz, we have a baby who's just starting to allow other people, including you, her daddy, to even look at her. For the first three months of her life, she was attached to me. It was difficult, but I adapted. I'm just starting to get into a bit of a routine. And now I'm pregnant again. I know it sounds selfish, I mean how dare I feel this way when other women would literally do anything to see those two lines on a stick? Or even think about my _options_ when I have a beautiful and safe home, a solid marriage and doting husband, and definitely the finances to support three children." The guilt of her thoughts hit her immediately. She loved her children more than her own life, and that included the baby she now carried.

Fitz reached out and caught her tear with his thumb. This was definitely a different reaction than when she found out she was pregnant with Maxwell and he understood why she felt the way she did. Maxwell's first three, four months of life had been difficult for his wife. Although he and Dottie provided all the help they could, in the end, it was always Olivia whom the baby wanted.

"Livvie, this was obviously not something either of us was expecting, but I will support you in whatever you decide to do."

Olivia looked at her husband trying not to lose her composure again. She didn't want him to think that she didn't want this baby, because she did. She was just shocked at the news, and still trying to wrap her head around having another baby so soon.

"Baby, I know how committed you are to your career. I know what that means to you…"

"Fitz, I am NOT saying that I don't want this baby. I absolutely do. It's just that you and I both know that parenting Max has been tremendously challenging. A lot of time and energy, and five and a half months in, we're just turning the corner with her. She's a happy, loving and affectionate baby because of us. I was planning to return to work, full-time, in January." She sighed. "I love what I do and I love my family, but I don't want to have to choose between staying home with two babies and my career."

"Whoa. Livvie, you can still have your career and a family. You're not in this alone, you know. You have me. We're in this together."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just…of course we're in this together."

"I know that you don't want nannies raising our girls, but there's nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it. We can hire as much help as we need. If Dottie agrees to stay on next year, and to taking care of two babies, then that's what we'll do. We can both have our careers and our family, but we're going to need help. There's no shame in admitting that."

Olivia sighed. "I know, and I feel guilty as hell for the way I'm feeling about this. I mean, Fitz I can't believe it. Like, am I going to wake up tomorrow and find out I dreamed all of this?"

Fitz smiled at her. "You're definitely not dreaming, Livvie."

She chuckled softly. "I know. I saw the test results. It's very real."

"When's your due date?" he asked.

"Mira estimated mid-July."

"So Max will be one year old in June and this baby will be born the following month."

She nodded. "Looks that way."

"We will have two children under two years old, and a six and a half year old."

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "People will think we're crazy, especially our families, and anyone who's ever met Max."

Fitz laughed. "So the hell what! This is our life to live however we want to live it."

Olivia looked at her husband to see if he was kidding. He wasn't.

"Seriously Livvie, I think that's how it's supposed to be," Fitz assured her. "People want their kids to have siblings close in age. I heard it's easier when they're old enough to play together. They can entertain each other."

"But what _will_ people say, Fitz?"

"Livvie, I don't give a damn what people will say. There is no shame in being pregnant no matter when it happened. You got pregnant five months after you gave birth. So what. Awesome. And when we start telling people that we're pregnant again, we'll also add how happy we are that the two youngest are so close in age. They'll grow up close together and keep each other company."

Olivia was now laughing at her husband. She was slowly getting over the initial shock of being pregnant again, and the excitement was building.

Fitz was so happy to hear her laugh. The news was a definitely a shock to the system. But, after getting over it he thought, _"Okay. We're just going to add to our family quicker that we planned."_

He took her hand in his. "So what's next?" he asked.

"I have to make an appointment with Fatima. Mira's estimate is that I'm five weeks pregnant. It looks as if we conceived around the end of October."

They looked at each other. Halloween.

"But Livvie, I watched you insert your birth control. What happened?"

Olivia smirked. "Apparently my well-endowed husband busted through my diaphragm."

Fitz looked at his wife in shock, blue eyes wide, and after a few seconds, threw back his head and laughed loudly. The sound reverberated against the vehicle's windows.

"I'm glad you find that funny, Mr. Grant. But seriously, if you recall, I removed the damned thing less than twenty minutes after our last…well…you know. There were still active sperm cells that _somehow_ managed to make their way to my tubes and fertilize an egg. Can you believe that?! You have a wife who's very fertile, mister."

Fitz laughed again. "Livvie, we have_ got_ to be the most birth control challenged couple alive. I mean, with Elle it was a failed IUD, Max owes her existence to sporadic condom use and with new Baby Grant, improper diaphragm removal and your husband's, uh, large appendage."

Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

"It appears our babies were meant to be here. Obviously"

Olivia chuckled, nodding in agreement.

Fitz stared at his very fertile wife. As usual, she was beautiful and her smile was ethereal.

Olivia looked at her love. "Babe, are you okay?" she asked.

Fitz nodded. "We're having another baby," he said with wonder and reached out and touched her flat stomach. "I'm going to be a daddy again."

Olivia covered his hand with hers and nodded.

"Hey, Livvie?"

She looked up at her husband. "Yes?"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, Fitz. And congratulations to you too."

He nodded, giving her that crooked grin. "Are you happy, Livvie? Really happy about this baby?" He didn't know why, but he had to know, had to ask.

Olivia reached out and pressed her palm to his cheek. "Yes, Fitz, I'm happy."

Fitz covered her hand with his. "Do you feel up to going to somewhere for lunch?"

She shook her head. "No. All I want to do is go home, kiss my baby and get some sleep."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I'll eat whatever we have at home." She knew she may not have sounded or appeared excited that they were expecting another baby at first, but she was too tired to pretend. "Will you make me broccoli soup?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Of course."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, baby." Fitz started up the SUV, thinking he may need a bigger vehicle soon, and headed toward Spring Valley. Stopping at a red light he glanced at Olivia and saw that she had fallen asleep. He loved her more than life itself, and his child that she carried beneath her heart. He was still trying to process the indescribable miracle she'd gifted him. He knew she was still caught up in very mixed feelings but he also knew that she would come around to being pregnant again. Of that he was certain. And, he would be there to make sure she had any and everything she needed, always.

A year and a half ago, he couldn't have imagined this being his life. Now he didn't want to think what his world would be like without his wife and children. He'd had no idea that he had fathered one child and now there were three. He was feeling beyond blessed and grateful for the beautiful woman sleeping next to him, and the new life cradled inside her.


End file.
